


Vampire 9 - Biss zum Vollmond

by buffy017, Silberchen



Series: Die Vampire [9]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, VfL Wolfsburg
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 127,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: Nach seiner Zeit in der Türkei wird Mario von Federico, dem Clanchef, wieder nach Deutschland geschickt, nach Wolfsburg. Hier ist ein Vampir verschwunden, den er suchen soll. Aber was stinkt hier die ganze Zeit? Und wer will ihn nicht in Wolfsburg haben?





	1. Ein Gespräch mit dem Clanchef

**Author's Note:**

> Es geht weiter mit den Vampien!  
> Die Geschichte ist leider nicht mehr ganz aktuell, aber sicher trotzdem spannend!  
> Und es ist immerhin eine ganz nigelnagelneue Geschichte, die zuvor noch nirgends veröffentlicht wurde.

Tatsächlich war Mario nervös, als er im Palazzo in Florenz vor dem Blauen Salon stand. Er hatte seinen letzten Auftrag in der Türkei erledigt und war nun wieder zurückgekehrt. Es war aufregend gewesen, und er wäre schon gerne noch geblieben, aber inzwischen wurde das Pflaster nicht nur für die Sterblichen heißer. So war er zurückgekehrt, und heute sollte er vor Federico vorsprechen und seinen neuen Auftrag entgegen nehmen.

Er hoffte sehr, dass er diesmal wieder näher bei Thomas sein würde. Selbst für sie war die Entfernung zwischen Istanbul und München nicht ohne. Sie hatten sich nicht so oft sehen können wie sie geplant hatten, weil auch Thomas seine Aufgaben hatte.

"Mario, komm rein", rief Federico in diesem Moment.

Mario schluckte noch einmal. Natürlich war Federico ein liebevoller Clanführer und kümmerte sich sehr um seine Untergebenen, aber dennoch... wer wusste, was Federico jetzt von ihm verlangte. Aber vielleicht hatte er ja Glück.

"Mario, schön, dass du wieder zu Hause bist", begrüßt Federico ihn freundlich.

"Ja, fühlt sich gut an", sagte Mario lächelnd. Er war in der letzten Zeit wirklich selten hier in Florenz gewesen. Nach der EM in Frankreich hatte er etwas Urlaub mit Thomas gemacht. Nur sie beide, ohne Verpflichtungen.

Sie hatten es sich verdient, Thomas und er, und Federico hatte ihnen die Zeit gegönnt. Aber in ein paar Tagen stand für Thomas die Rückkehr nach München an. Es wurde als wirklich Zeit, dass er erfuhr, was Federico mit ihm vorhatte.

"Mario, wie geht es dir? Habt ihr euch gut erholen können?"

Mario lächelte und setzte sich Federico gegenüber aufs Sofa. "Ja, es war schön. Ruhig und entspannt."

"Ihr hattet es euch verdient, ihr beide."

"Die Zeit ist jedenfalls verflogen. Und hast du entschieden, wo ich als nächstes hingehen soll?"

"Ja, ich denke, das kann ich dir zutrauen. Ist eine aufregende Sache, das wird dir gefallen."

Mario sah ihn neugierig an.

"Wir haben da Gerüchte gehört von einigen unserer Vampire. In Norddeutschland."

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf Marios Lippen. "Deutschland? Wirklich?"

Federico lächelte ihn gütig an. "Ja, wirklich. Ihr ward lange genug getrennt, Thomas und du. Ich brauchte Thomas weiter in München, um in der Nähe der Grenze zu sein, aber für dich habe ich eine neue Aufgabe. Was hältst du von Wolfsburg?"

"Wolfsburg", sagte Mario und nickte. "Völlig ok für mich. Sind ein paar nette Jungs beim VfL. Und was genau soll ich da machen?"

Federico nickte. "Ich hatte mir schon gedacht, dass es dir da gefallen würde. Du musst dich aber auch hier an die Regeln halten. Melde dich nach deiner Einreise gleich bei Johann, er residiert in Hamburg."

"Johann?" fragte Mario und runzelte die Stirn. Er kannte längst noch nicht jeden aus dem Clan und ein Johann kam ihm nicht bekannt vor.

"Johann ist Clanoberhaupt des Clans im Norden Deutschlands. Wolfsburg gehört zu seinem Territorium."

"Ok", nickte Mario. "Und... wie ist Johann so?"

"Unser Clan ist mit seinem befreundet. Er selbst ist etwas steif und recht altmodisch, aber zuverlässig."

Altmodisch klang nicht gut, dachte Mario behielt das aber erstmal für sich. "Wird Johann mir dann genau erzählen, was los ist?"

"Er weiß es wohl auch nicht. Aber du musst dich bei ihm vorstellen, wenn du länger in seinem Gebiet bleibst. Und das wirst du ja."

Sofort war Marios Lächeln wieder zurück. "Ich freu mich, Federico. Und Thomas wird sich auch wahnsinnig freuen."

"Ja, ihr habt es nicht weiter als zu der Zeit, als du noch hier dauerhaft bei uns in Florenz warst. Ihr habt es euch verdient."

"Danke. Die Türkei war echt aufregend, aber... es war schwer so weit von Thomas entfernt zu sein. Und von euch allen hier."

"Es war auch für uns sehr schade, dass du so selten hier sein konntest."

Mario lehnte sich etwas entspannter zurück. Wolfsburg. Das wäre bestimmt nie seine erste Wahl gewesen, aber das war wundervoll nah an Thomas dran. Und er konnte auch ein Auge auf Sven und Lars haben.

Die beiden lebten noch immer mit Christoph und Philippe in Dortmund, und soweit er wusste, hielt sich auch Agnes oft bei ihnen auf.

"Kannst du mir denn schon ein bisschen was erzählen, was in Wolfsburg vorgefallen ist?" fragte Mario und sah wieder Federico an.

"Es sind nur Gerüchte. Gerüchte, dass dort etwas komisch ist. Ich weiß leider nur sehr wenig darüber. Deswegen brauche ich dich da."

"Gut, dann lass ich mich mal überraschen, was da so auf mich zukommt."

"Ja, wir haben leider keine andere Wahl. Aber wenn du etwas erfährst, werden wir alles tun um dir zu helfen."

Mario nickte. "Ich hab in Deutschland ja einige Leute, die mir schnell zu Hilfe kommen können, wenn es nötig wird."

"Menschen", seufzte Federico. "Sie sind lieb und nett, aber sie hätten keine Chance. Bringe sie nicht in Gefahr."

"Ich meinte auch eher Philippe und Christoph. Dortmund ist ja nicht so weit entfernt, und dass wir gut zusammenarbeiten können, haben wir ja bei der Sache mit Sven und Lars gesehen."

"Gut, an die beiden, die vier darfst du dich natürlich jederzeit wenden", nickte Federico.

Mario lächelte. "Dann... sollte ich meinem neuen Arbeitgeber wohl mal mitteilen, dass ich komme."

"Dein Transfer ist in..." Federico blickte zu der großen, antiken Standuhr an der linken Seite, "in vier Stunden unterschriftsbereit. Du müsstest nur kurz nach Wolfsburg zum Unterschreiben."

"Das schaff ich. Und danach überrasch ich Thomas", grinste Mario.

"Ja, mach das - er wird sich sehr freuen."

Mario nickte und stand auf. "Nochmal vielen Dank Federico."

"Es ist schön, euch mal etwas Gutes tun zu können, Mario."

"Du hast uns schon so oft etwas Gutes getan Federico. Du hast uns hier ein zu Hause gegeben", sagte Mario ernst. "Mach dir also keine Sorgen."

"Ich habe euch sehr lange voneinander ferngehalten, Mario, und das hat mir keinen Spaß gemacht. Es ist schön, dass ihr jetzt wieder mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen könnt."

"Wir werden es nutzen", lächelte Mario.

"Davon gehe ich aus", erwiderte Federico das Lächeln. "Du solltest jetzt aber loslaufen, Mario. Wie gesagt, in vier Stunden wirst du in Wolfsburg erwartet. Die Adresse von Johann schickt Giovanni dir zu." Giovanni war der menschliche Diener und Hausmeister des Clans, er übernahm auch oft die technischen Details der Kommunikation, mit denen sich die älteren Vampire nicht gerne beschäftigten.

"Dann mach ich mich auf den Weg. Ich melde mich bei dir, wenn ich mit Johann gesprochen hab."

"Grüße ihn von mir, bitte. Und gute Reise, Mario!", wünschte Federico.

"Danke", sagte Mario und verließ den Salon.

Er verabschiedete sich von Eleonore, die er auf dem Weg nach draußen getroffen hatte, dann verließ er den Palazzo und lief los.

Er war wahnsinnig glücklich, dass er nun erstmal wieder in Deutschland spielen würde. Thomas und er würden sich wieder jede Nacht - oder so gut wie jede Nacht - sehen können! Sie könnten sich einfach auf halbem Weg ein abgelegenes Fleckchen suchen, an dem sie sich treffen konnten. So etwas wie ihre Hütte in den Alpen, auf dem Weg zwischen München und Florenz.

Sie würden zusammen durch die Wälder und Felder streunen und jagen können. Und dann heißen Sex... nein, darüber sollte er nicht nachdenken, zumindest nicht jetzt, wo er auf dem Weg nach Wolfsburg war.

In Gedanken begann er durchzugehen, was er über den VfL wusste - was nicht viel war. Ein bisschen was wusste er aus Julians Erzählungen während der EM, aber wirklich verfolgt hatte er Wolfsburg nicht. Er war nicht einmal sicher, ob der Hecking noch Trainer war - aber im Grunde war es ihm auch egal. Er war wieder in Deutschland und in Thomas' Nähe.

Die restliche Strecke brachte er ohne weitere Grübeleien hinter sich. Er genoss das Laufen und kam schließlich pünktlich in Wolfsburg an. Es war schon praktisch Vampir zu sein - er lief mal eben von Florenz nach Wolfsburg und war anschließend weder verschwitzt noch außer Atem. Völlig cool und locker betrat er die Büroräume des VfL.

Dieter Hecking und Klaus Allofs begrüßten ihn freundlich und gingen dann mit ihm die Vertragsdetails durch. 20 Minuten später hatte Mario den Vertrag unterschrieben. "Dann erwarte ich dich übermorgen um 10 Uhr zum Training", sagte Hecking lächelnd.

"Übermorgen um zehn - ich freu mich drauf", erwiderte Mario das Lächeln.

"Möchtest du noch eine kurze Tour, damit du die Kabine und den Trainingsplatz findest?"

"Ja, das wäre schön - dann weiß ich schon, worauf ich mich eingelassen habe."

"Dann komm mal mit", sagte sein Trainer und stand auf.

Mario erhob sich ebenfalls und folgte ihm - durch die Gebäude, über die Trainingsplätze und schließlich ins Stadion. Hier wurden noch einige Fotos für die Presse gemacht, dann wurde er entlassen.

"Dann bis übermorgen", sagte Mario und verließ das Vereinsgelände. Er überlegte kurz, ob er noch ein bisschen die Umgebung erkunden sollte, aber die Sehnsucht nach Thomas war zu stark. Seine neue Heimat konnte er auch später noch kennenlernen.

Er rief ihn kurzerhand an. In München war das Training gerade beendet. "Hey Thomas", grüßte ihn Mario.

"Hey Mario", sagte Thomas mit einem hörbaren Lächeln. "Wie war die Besprechung mit Federico?"

"War gut. Ich hab eine neue Aufgabe. Wollen wir uns treffen?"

"Ich bin grad fertig, also gern. Wo? In unserer Hütte?"

"Nee, lauf mal in die andere Richtung." Er überlegt kurz. "Lauf mal nach Bamberg."

"Nach Bamberg?" fragte Thomas überrascht.

"Ja, nach Bamberg. Wir treffen uns in etwa einer Stunde, okay?"

"Ok. Ich freu mich."

"Ich mich auch - bis gleich."

Es war nicht weit nach Bamberg, eine dreiviertel Stunde lief er. Und so schnell würde er Thomas zukünftig sehen können. Jede Nacht würden sie sich sehen können. Das war wirklich zu gut um wahr zu sein.

Schon die ganze Zeit konnte er Thomas fühlen, so deutlich, und es fühlte sich so gut an. Beruhigend. Das Gefühl zog ihn schließlich kurz vor Bamberg in ein kleines Wäldchen, in dem Thomas auf ihn wartete. Strahlend lief er auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn fest.

Thomas lachte leise und hielt ihn ganz fest.

"Ich bin so glücklich", freute sich Mario

"Glücklich und aufgeregt", sagte Thomas, der Marios Gefühle nur zu deutlich spürte. "Was ist los?"

"Ich hab gerade meinen Vertrag unterschrieben."

"Verrätst du mir auch endlich wo, oder muss ich ins Internet gucken?" fragte Thomas und strich über Marios Rücken. "Und bitte sagt nicht, dass Federico dich nach Amerika oder Asien schickt."

"Federico schickt mich nach Wolfsburg."

"Nach Wolfsburg? Wirklich?"

"Ja, wirklich. Er meinte, wir hätten es uns verdient."

Thomas holte tief Luft und sog dabei Marios Geruch ein. "Das heißt wir können uns wieder jeden Tag sehen."

"Ja, jede Nacht. Ich hab jetzt keine Stunde hier her gebraucht."

Thomas nickte. "Das heißt wir sollten uns hier in der Nähe was Hübsches für uns suchen."

"Eine schöne Wohnung, ja?", bat Mario.

"Oder ein kleines Häuschen in einem der Vororte."

"Ja, das wär auch schön. Aber wir müssen das sicher erst von dem Clanchef hier genehmigen lassen."

"Dann fragen wir nachher mal Federico wer hier das Sagen hat", meinte Thomas. "Was genau sollst du eigentlich in Wolfsburg erledigen?"

"Ich weiß schon, wer Clanchef ist - ein Johann in Hamburg. Und irgendwas ist in Wolfsburg, da hat er Federico wohl um Hilfe gebeten."

"Ich bin so froh, dass du diesmal hier bei mir in der Nähe bist", sagte Thomas und schlang die Arme wieder fester um Mario. "In der Türkei warst du so weit weg, da hätte ich dir kaum zu Hilfe kommen können. Aber hier... egal was es ist, wir erledigen die Aufgabe zusammen."

"Ich hab dich von Istanbul kaum spüren können - und hier die ganze Zeit, das ist so schön. Und dass du hier mitmachen kannst, das ist toll."

Thomas lächelte und zog Mario an sich, bis er ihn küssen konnte. Mario fühlte die Sehnsucht in dem Kuss, die sie beide die letzte Zeit so geplagt hatte. Selbst während der EM hatten sie wenig Zeit füreinander gehabt. Und der Urlaub danach war nur so verflogen. Außerdem hatte sie beide die Unsicherheit belastet, welche Aufgabe Mario als nächste bekommen würde.

"Hast du heute schon getrunken?" fragte Thomas gegen Marios Lippen.

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hatte im Palazzo nicht viel Zeit, ich musste gleich weiter nach Wolfsburg."

"Hm, hab ich mir schon gedacht", sagte Thomas. Er löste sich leicht von Mario und bückte sich nach einem Rucksack, den Mario erst in diesem Moment bemerkte. "Wie gut, dass ich eine Kleinigkeit mitgebracht hab."

Mario lächelte ihn versonnen an. Thomas war offiziell sein Meister, weil er ihn erschaffen hatte, aber das war in ihrer Beziehung nicht zu merken - außer in Situationen wie diesen, wenn er so für Mario sorgte.

Vorsichtig zog Thomas eine Flasche aus dem Rucksack. "Davon kam gestern eine Kiste. Mit besten Grüßen von Sandro. Ist eine besondere Rinderart aus den Schottischen Highlands."

"Sandro ist in Schottland? Und Darius?" Die beiden waren zwar seit Jahrhunderten ein Paar, sahen sich aber nicht oft.

"Ist wohl auch gerade da", erzählte Thomas, während er den Verschluss öffnete.

"Schön", lächelte Mario. Kaum, dass Thomas den Verschluss in der Hand hielt, fühlte Mario seine spitzen Eckzähne wachsen.

Auch Thomas fühlte das Ziehen seiner Zähne, als er den köstlichen Duft aus der Flasche roch. Er hatte noch nichts von dem Blut probiert, weil er damit auf Mario warten wollte.

"Es riecht gut", bemerkte Mario. "Würzig - man riecht die Highlands."

"Ja, verführerisch", sagte Thomas und hielt Mario die Flasche hin. "Auf deinen Wechsel nach Wolfsburg."

"Darauf, dass wir uns jetzt wieder oft sehen können", nickte Mario und trank von dem Blut.

Im selben Moment fühlte er wie Thomas sich an ihn schmiegte und seine Lippen sacht über seinen Hals glitten. Hätte sein Herz noch geschlagen, er hätte es ganz deutlich gespürt. So fühlte er jedoch nur ein heftiges Kribbeln im Bauch. Und es verstärkte sich noch, als er Thomas Zähne spürte. Ganz zart berührten sie seine Haut, ohne Druck.

Dann schnitten sie langsam durch seine Haut, nur ganz sachte, so dass lediglich eine Spur von Blut herausquellen konnte. Mario stöhnte leicht auf, als er Thomas Zunge spürte, die über die leichten Kratzer leckte.

Langsam trank Mario weiter, nur wenige Schluck des Blutes. Dann stellte er die Flasche zur Seite und lehnte den Kopf etwas zur Seite, damit Thomas mehr Platz hatte. Der nahm die Einladung sofort an und biss ganz zu

Mario stöhnte auf und schloss die Augen. Wie so oft war er schon bei dem Biss steinhart geworden, und jetzt, wo Thomas sachte an seinem Hals sog, wurde er noch erregter. Es gab nichts, absolut gar nichts, was mit diesem Gefühl vergleichbar war.

"Thomas", keuchte er heiser auf, und wie von selbst krallten sich seine Finger in Thomas' Rücken. Thomas keuchte unterdrückt und begann an Marios Kleidung zu zerren.

Mario stellte blitzschnell die Flasche auf den Boden, dann fing er seinerseits an Thomas zu entkleiden. In Sekundenschnelle waren sie beide nackt. So drängten sie sich fest aneinander, während Thomas weiter an Marios Hals sog.

"Will dich", raunte Mario, während er sich stärker an Thomas rieb.

"Ja? Dann nimm mich auch!"

Mario stieß ein dumpfes Grollen aus, ehe er Thomas mit übermenschlicher Stärker nach hinten gegen einen Baum schob und ihn dann so hochhob, dass Thomas die Beine um seine Hüften schlingen konnte. Dann drang er schnell und hart in ihn ein.

Thomas stöhnte laut auf.

"Okay?", grollte Mario tief in der Kehle.

"Mehr als das", raunte Thomas.

Mario nickte leicht und stieß einen Moment später hart zu.

"Ja", keuchte Thomas und bohrte seine Finger in Marios Schultern.

So aufgeregt und erleichtert, wie sie beide heute waren, brauchten sie nicht lange um zu kommen. Als Thomas seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, spürte er wie Mario ihn sanft in den Hals biss, ehe er wenig später ebenfalls kam.


	2. Antrittsbesuch

Verliebt und sehr befriedigt zog Mario Thomas ganz dicht an sich.

"Mhm, hast mir gefehlt", wisperte Thomas.

Mario lächelte. "Und bald haben wir es immer wieder, wann immer wir wollen."

"Ich bin Federico so dankbar dafür."

"Ich auch. Die letzten Monate waren echt hart."

"Wenn er dich das nächste Mal so weit weg schickt, dann komme ich mit", sagte Thomas.

"Du hast deine Aufgabe in München", erinnerte ihn Mario.

Thomas seufzte. "Ich weiß. Trotzdem..."

"Ich bin ja jetzt erstmal in Wolfsburg. Wenn es diesem Johann recht ist. Ich bin ja noch so jung..."

"Ich begleite dich zu Johann", sagte Thomas sofort.

"Ja, das wird besser sein, oh mein Meister", grinste Mario.

Thomas lachte. "Genau, sei ein braver Zögling, dann bekommst du vielleicht noch was von diesem leckeren Schottischen Blut."

"Ich bin immer brav", behauptete Mario und sah Thomas mit großen Augen an.

Grinsend küsste Thomas Mario. "Wollen wir das mit Johann gleich hinter uns bringen?" schlug er dann vor.

"Ja, das wäre gut. Dann haben wir es hinter uns."

"Und wo wohnt dieser Johann?"

"Hamburg. Giovanni wollte mir die Adresse schicken... Moment... da ist sie schon... Blankenese... hier", zeigte Mario Thomas sein Handy. "Da müssen wir hin."

"Schicke Gegend", sagte Thomas anerkennend. "Dann... lass uns am besten mal die Flasche austrinken und dann los laufen."

Sie machten es sich auf einem Grasfleckchen gemütlich und tranken genießerisch die Flasche leer, dann packten sie zusammen und liefen los nach Hamburg.

"Da ist es", sagte Thomas, als sie einige Zeit später in Hamburg angekommen waren. Das Haus, eine alte Kaufmannsvilla, verbarg sich hinter einer hohen Mauer.

Sie wirkte zwar freundlich, durch die hohe Mauer aber irgendwie auch abweisend. "Dann... klingelt man hier, oder wie?", fragte Mario.

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Und ehrlich gesagt sehe ich auch keine Klingel."

Ehe sie weiter suchen konnten, öffnete sich ein in die Mauer eingelassenes Tor, und es trat ein älterer, hoch aufgeschossener Vampir in einem Businessanzug auf sie zu. "Was kann ich für Euch tun?", fragte er höflich.

"Wir kommen aus Florenz", sagte Mario. "Ich... ich vermute das Johann uns erwartet?"

"Natürlich", nickte der Vampir und trat zur Seite, um sie auf das Gelände zu lassen. "Folgt mir bitte."

Thomas und Mario folgten dem Vampir durch das Tor. Ein mit Kies bestreuter Weg führte von dort bis zum Eingang der Villa. Sie wurden in eine großzügige Eingangshalle geführt und mit den Worten "Wartet bitte hier" alleine gelassen.

Neugierig sah Mario sich um, aber viel zu erkennen war nicht. Die Türen, die von der Halle abgingen waren alle geschlossen und die Halle selbst war zwar prachtvoll aber auch ziemlich... kahl. Keine Bilder, keine Blumen, keine Möbel.

"Ganz ruhig", versuchte Thomas ihn zu beruhigen. "Wir wurden herbestellt, dann werden sie uns auch ordentlich behandeln."

Mario nickte. "Federico meinte nur, dass Johann wohl ziemlich altmodisch ist..."

"Immerhin ist unser Clan mit seinem befreundet, und er hat unsere - deine - Hilfe angefordert."

Mario seufzte und lehnte sich an Thomas Seite. "Ich hab nur keine Lust auf eine weitere Diskussion darüber, dass du viel zu jung bist um ein Meister zu sein."

"Und dass du viel zu jung bist um aus den Augen gelassen zu werden, ich weiß. Aber da müssen wir jetzt durch."

"Falls man uns nicht einfach hier stehen lässt", brummte Mario. Das Haus war zwar groß, aber nun auch nicht so groß, dass es so lange dauern konnte Johann Bescheid zu geben.

"Das ist doch üblich, Mario", erklärte Thomas ihm, "sie prüfen unsere Geduld. Und sie zeigen, wer hier Herr im Hause ist."

"Deshalb muss mir das noch immer nicht gefallen. Es ist... unhöflich. Wir sind Gäste und sollen ja auch noch helfen."

"Reg dich nicht auf." Thomas schloss die Augen um Mario zu beruhigen.

Mario lächelte, als er das spürte und schmiegte sich noch etwas enger an Thomas. "Tut mir leid. Ich bin das hier nicht mehr gewöhnt. Die Vampire in der Türkei waren in der Hinsicht ganz anders."

"Erzählst du mir von ihnen?", bat Thomas.

"Sie waren... freundlich. Schon zu freundlich", sagte Mario mit einem schiefen Grinsen. "Jeder versucht den anderen in Gastfreundschaft zu übertrumpfen. Aber in vielen Fällen war diese Freundlichkeit nicht ehrlich, sondern berechnend."

"Da sind die hanseatischen Vampire doch ganz anders. Sie sind kühl, aber wenn sie einmal aufgetaut sind, sind sie toll. Denk an Christoph, der kommt doch auch aus Hamburg."

Mario lächelte. "Das stimmt. Vielleicht ist das aber auch der gute Einfluss von Philippe."

Thomas lachte, "das sowieso!"

"Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass ich wieder in normalen Gebieten bin. Es war faszinierend in der Türkei, aber ich glaube, auf Dauer wäre mir das zu stressig."

"Herr Johann erwartet Euch", unterbrach der ältere Vampir im Anzug sie.

"Oh... danke", sagte Thomas und löste sich von Mario.

"Folgt mir bitte."

Mario und Thomas nickten und folgten dem Vampir durch eine Tür. Sie gingen einen kurzen Flur entlang und wurden dann in einen weiteren wundervollen Raum geführt - der ebenfalls erschreckend minimalistisch eingerichtet war. Ein großer dunkler Schreibtisch, zwei ebenfalls dunkle Bücherregale und drei Stühle, mehr gab es in dem Zimmer nicht.

Immerhin stand der Vampir auf, der hinter dem Schreibtisch gesessen hatte. Er war alt, das fühlten Mario und Thomas, doch er sah aus wie ein Mittdreißiger. Auch er trug einen grauen Anzug mit Hemd und Krawatte. "Willkommen, Mario." Er sah etwas unsicher von einem zum anderen.

"Das bin ich", sagte Mario mit einer leichten Verbeugung. "Und das ist Thomas, mein Meister."

Der alte Vampir nickte und stellte sich vor. "Ich bin Johann, der Fürst dieses Gebiets. Willkommen in Norddeutschland." Er musterte Mario, dann Thomas. "Ihr seid beide sehr jung."

"Ja, das ist richtig", sagte Thomas. "Wir wissen, wie... ungewöhnlich es ist, dass ich bereits Meister bin. Es gab einige sehr unvorhersehbare Dinge, die dazu geführt haben. Aber Federico hat absolutes Vertrauen zu uns. Sonst hätte er Mario nicht hergeschickt."

"Das weiß ich. Und ich vertraue Federico", nickte Johann. "Er hat dich geschickt, Mario, weil du der geeignetste Vampir bist."

"Federico hat nur sehr wenig erzählt", sagte Mario vorsichtig. "Wobei kann ich hier helfen?"

"Ich muss etwas weiter ausholen. Setzt euch doch", deutete Johann auf die Stühle und nahm auch selbst Platz. "Dass du helfen kannst, ist tatsächlich ein Glücksfall. Einer meiner Vampire lebt in Wolfsburg, dort ist unsere Ostgrenze. Er ist alt und lebt zurückgezogen, aber er ist sicher, dass in Wolfsburg etwas vorgeht. Entweder in dieser riesigen Fabrik der Menschen, oder aber, und das scheint wahrscheinlicher, in dieser Sportstätte daneben."

"Beim VfL?" fragte Mario überrascht.

"Ja, ich glaube, so nennt sich diese Vereinigung."

Thomas unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln. "Es ist ein Fußballverein", sagte er. "Was genau ist denn passiert?"

"Es sind nur Gerüchte, dass dort etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht. Deswegen solltest du, Mario, da im Innern dieser Sportstätte nachsehen."

"Kein Problem, ich hab den Vertrag vorhin unterschrieben", sagte Mario. "Und mehr kannst du uns nicht sagen? Was sind das denn für Gerüchte?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber einer meiner Vampire. Er ist im Moment in Bremen."

"Dann sollten wir vermutlich mal mit ihm reden", sagte Thomas.

"Macht das. Seine Adresse kann Friederich euch geben."

"Ist es dir recht, wenn wir vielleicht noch ein paar Freunde aus unserem Clan hinzuziehen, wenn es nötig ist?" fragte Thomas. Wer wusste schon, was in Wolfsburg vor sich ging, vielleicht würden sie Philippe und Christophs Hilfe noch brauchen.

Johann zögerte. "Wenn es nötig ist", erlaubte er dann.

"Wir werden dich informieren, wenn es passieren sollte", versprach Thomas. "Und wir werden erstmal versuchen, das Problem allein zu lösen."

"Danke. Senior Federico hat mir versichert, dass du, Mario, gut wärst und das könntest."

"Ich versuche mein Bestes", sagte Mario.

"Ich verlasse mich auf dich."

Mario verneigte sich leicht vor Johann. "Dann sollten wir uns auf den Weg nach Bremen machen."

"Friederich wird euch hinausbegleiten", kündigte Johann an und läutete mit einer Glocke.

Nur Sekunden später erschien Friederich in der Tür. Auch Thomas verneigte sich zum Abschied vor Johann, dann folgten er und Mario dem Diener nach draußen.

"Herr Johann hat Euch alle Anweisungen gegeben?", fragte Friederich nach.

Mario nickte. "Hat er. Wir sollen einen Vampir in Bremen aufsuchen."

"Er meinte, dass du die Adresse für uns hast", fügte Thomas hinzu.

"Ja, natürlich", nickte Friederich dienstbeflissen, trat an einen Sekretär und schrieb mit einem Federkiel eine Adresse auf ein Stück edel wirkendem Papier.

Thomas nahm es entgegen und runzelte die Stirn. Nur eine Adresse, kein Namen. "Hat der Vampir auch einen Namen oder erfahren wir den erst, wenn wir vor Ort sind?"

"Wir geben keine Namen weiter."

Thomas unterdrückte ein Seufzen und steckte das Papier. "Vielen Dank für die Adresse. Wir werden uns sofort auf den Weg machen."

"Guten Weg", wünschte Friederich ihnen.

"Danke", sagte Mario und verließ gemeinsam mit Thomas die Villa.

Er war froh, als er wieder draußen stand, außerhalb der bedrückenden Mauern des kühlen Gebäudes.

"Tja", sagte Thomas. "Ein bisschen komisch die beiden..."

"Ja, es ist bei uns in Florenz doch anders. Freundlicher, fröhlicher."

Thomas nickte. "Dann lass uns hier mal verschwinden und hoffen, dass der Bremer Vampir ein bisschen mitteilsamer ist."

"Ja, los geht’s", nickte Mario, griff für einen Moment seine Hand, dann lief er schon los.

Sie brauchten nicht lange von Hamburg nach Bremen.


	3. Kuschelvampire aus Bella Italia

Schließlich standen sie vor der Adresse, die Friederich ihnen gegeben hatte. Es war ein ansehnliches Haus in einer schicken Wohngegend. "Okay, hier wohnt er also."

"Ja, wer auch immer", schnaubte Thomas.

"Hier steht kein Name dran... aber es riecht nach Vampir", bemerkte Mario.

"Hoffentlich erwartet er uns wenigstens. Obwohl, wenn die innerhalb des Clans auch so wenig reden, dann wird Johann ihn wohl nicht benachrichtigt haben."

"Na, das sehen wir erst, wenn wir klingeln." Und das tat er auch gleich. Doch auch auf das zweite Klingeln wurde nicht geöffnet.

"Ich mag den Kerl jetzt schon", brummte Thomas.

"Er ist vielleicht noch unterwegs - wollen wir mal durch Bremen laufen und ihn suchen?"

Thomas nickte. "Besser als hier rumzustehen und zu warten."

"Dann lass uns mal loslaufen..." Mario lächelte ihn an, dann liefen sie los, einfach so durch die Straßen. An der Weser meinte Mario etwas zu fühlen und zu riechen.

Allerdings war es keine frische Spur und nachdem sie eine Stunde durch ganz Bremen gelaufen waren ohne etwas zu finden, machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg zum Haus. Vielleicht war der namenlose Vampir ja inzwischen zu Hause.

Mario klingelte erneut an der Haustür.

"Was zum Teufel habt ihr hier verloren?" fragte plötzlich eine Stimme ganz in der Nähe. Mario zuckte zusammen und sah sich suchend um, konnte aber niemanden sehen.

"Ähm... wo bist du?", fragte Mario in die Luft.

"Ich hab euch eine Frage gestellt: was macht ihr hier?"

"Wir suchen jemanden."

Auch Thomas sah sich suchend um, aber da war niemand. "Und wen?" fragte die Stimme.

"Das binde ich nicht jedem auf die Nase. Besonders niemandem. der sich versteckt."

"Ich verstecke mich nicht. Ich habe nur keine Lust, dass zwei fremde Vampire auf meinem Grund und Boden rumlaufen."

"Diese zwei Vampire wurden von deinem Clanführer geschickt, also solltest du sie willkommen heißen." Thomas wurde langsam sauer.

"Warum sollte Johann sowas tun?"

"Das sage ich keinem Vampir, den ich nicht sehe."

Die Stimme lachte und plötzlich materialisierte sich direkt aus dem Schatten eine Gestalt. "Arrogant, wie man es von einem Bayernspieler erwarten muss. Dabei steh ich doch die ganze Zeit vor euch. Stand ich übrigens auch vorhin schon."

Mit leicht offenstehendem Mund starrte Mario ihn an.

"Mach den Mund zu, Baby", zischte Florian.

"Baby?", fauchte Mario ihn an.

"Thomas, fang deinen Zögling ein. Und dann verschwindet. Ich hab keine Lust mit euch zu reden."

Tatsächlich war Thomas erstaunt, wie schnell Florian Grillitsch die Umstände erfasst hatte. Dennoch ging er darauf nicht ein. "Das wird deinem Clanchef nicht gefallen."

"Johann kennt mich, dem gefällt vieles nicht, was ich tue. Und jetzt kusch", sagte Flo und machte eine scheuchende Handbewegung.

Verdammt, was konnten sie jetzt noch machen? Wenn Florian sich so offen gegen seinen Clanchef und seine Befehle widersetzte...?

"Das ist mir zu dumm. Steht halt weiter hier rum", sagte Florian. Er drehte sich um und ging einen Schritt auf die Tür zu und... verschmolz mit den Schatten, bis er nicht mehr zu erkennen war.

"Mund zu", wisperte Thomas Mario zu.

"Hast du das gesehen?" fragte Mario und drehte sich zu ihm. "Ich mein... der ist einfach... verschwunden."

"Und was kannst du? Da ist das hier noch Pille-Palle."

"Ich weiß, aber... cool ist es schon irgendwie", meinte Mario.

"Ja, es ist ein netter Effekt, aber nicht besonders nützlich."

Sobald Thomas ausgesprochen hatte, fühlte er, wie etwas ihm die Beine wegriss. Ehe er reagieren konnte, knallte er mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden und konnte nur zusehen, wie Florian Mario packte und gegen die Hauswand schubste. "Was zum Teufel denkst du dir eigentlich, Baby? Wolfsburg? Willst du mich ärgern?" zischte er dabei.

"Wieso dich ärgern?", fragte Mario mutig zurück.

"Weil du nicht hierher gehörst! Der Norden gehört uns!"

"Und dein Clanchef hat uns geholt! Geh zu ihm und beschwere dich. Aber scheinbar traut dir dein Clanchef den Job nicht zu."

"Wie zum Teufel ist Thomas nur auf die Idee gekommen, dich zu verwandeln?" fragte Florian. "Oder bist du so gut im Bett?"

"Ich bin mutig. Ich versteck mich nicht, so wie du."

Florian lachte auf. "Mutig, wie niedlich. Los Baby, geh und spiel mit deinem Teddy. Und verpiss dich aus Wolfsburg. Ich hab das im Griff und brauche eure Hilfe nicht."

"Nun, dein Clanchef sieht das offenbar anders. Hast dich wohl nicht genug um Wolfsburg gekümmert."

"Weil mir Wolfsburg ziemlich egal ist. Ich hab hier in Bremen genug zu tun."

"Lässt es dir hier zu gut gehen, was?", stichelte Mario.

Florian trat näher und seine Augen blitzten gefährlich, aber ehe er etwas sagen oder tun konnte, klingelte sein Handy.

Er zögerte nur kurz, dann ließ er Mario los und zog das Gerät aus der Tasche. "Ja?"

Er warf den beiden einen wütenden Blick und entfernte sich dann. Sofort trat Thomas zu Mario. "Alles ok mit dir?" wisperte er und sah ihn besorgt an.

"Ja, geht schon", nickte Mario.

"Der ist ja völlig durchgeknallt", meinte Thomas kopfschüttelnd. "Was hat der nur gegen uns?"

"Er will seine Ruhe haben, schätze ich."

"Aber deswegen muss er doch nicht so reagieren. Wir sind auf Anweisung seines Clanchefs hier, nicht um eine Runde Fußball mit ihm zu spielen..."

"Wie sollen wir in Wolfsburg weitermachen, wenn wir nicht wissen, was da los ist? Wobei Florian wohl auch nichts darüber weiß"

"Ihr habt fünf Minuten", sagte Florian in diesem Moment und drängte sich zwischen ihnen vorbei zur Haustür.

Mario und Thomas folgten ihm.

Florian führte sie ins Wohnzimmer. "Eure Zeit läuft ab jetzt."

"Was ist in Wolfsburg passiert?", fragte Mario ihn ohne Umschweife.

Florian zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ein paar Menschen sind verschwunden. Ein paar... Teile von Menschen sind gefunden worden. Nichts Schlimmes. Allerdings ist ein Neffe von Johann nun auch verschwunden."

"Auch ein Vampir? Der Neffe?"

"Leider ja."

"Und den sollen wir suchen? Oder rausfinden, was passiert ist?"

"Ich dachte ihr habt mit Johann gesprochen? Der wird euch doch bestimmt erklärt haben, was ihr machen soll. Du und dein Baby."

"Er war noch wortkarger als du. Und nicht ich und mein Schützling sondern Mario alleine. Ich bin in München."

"Wenigstens etwas", schnaubte Florian.

"Keine Sorge, wenn irgendwas ist, dann komm ich her."

"Hört zu, ihr könnt euch die Mühe sparen. Niemand vermisst Karl, und Menschen werden ständig getötet. Also schnapp dir dein Betthäschen und verzieht euch beide einfach wieder."

"Leider hat dein Clanchef unseren Clanchef um Hilfe gebeten. Und anders als dir ist uns unser Clanchef wichtig."

"Von welchem Clan seid ihr?"

"Florenz."

"Hätte ich mir ja denken können. Die Kuschelvampire aus Bella Italia."

"Tut mir leid, dass du so neidisch bist."

"Du gehst mir auf die Nerven, Thomas."

"Du uns auch, Florian. Aber wir warten noch auf Informationen. Wenn du dann endlich fertig bist, verschwinden wir hier."

"Was wollt ihr denn noch wissen? Ein Vampir, der völlig unwichtig ist, ist verschwunden. Auch das passiert manchmal.“

"Und mehr weißt du nicht? Das ist erbärmlich, selbst für dich."

Florian funkelte ihn an, dann stieß er einen derben Fluch aus und ging zu einem Schrank. Er schloss ihn auf, kramte einen Moment im inneren herum und holte dann etwas heraus. "Das hier wurde an den Tatorten gefunden. Und in Karls Wohnung, aus der er verschwunden ist", sagte er und warf Mario eine Tüte zu.

"Oh - danke", nickte Mario, dann warf er einen Blick in die Tüte. Einige Gegenstände waren darin, auch Fotos. Aus denen würde Thomas hoffentlich etwas herauslesen können.

"Karl ist es nicht wert, dass man sich in Gefahr begibt", sagte Florian. "Also solltet ihr es euch vielleicht noch mal überlegen. Geht doch lieber zurück nach Florenz, da ist es doch angeblich so schön."

"Es ist sehr schön in Florenz", bestätigte Mario, "aber unser Clanchef will uns in Wolfsburg."

"Wegen einem dummen, schwächlichen Vampir? Einem Versager und Verräter? Dann ist euer Clanchef offenbar ein großer Idiot", schnaubte Flo.

"Vielleicht auch dein Clanchef, der unseren um Hilfe gebeten hat."

"Johann hängt an Karl, weil er Familie ist. Leibliche Familie aus seiner Zeit, als er noch ein Mensch war. Nur deshalb ist Karl überhaupt Vampir. Es ist für alle besser, wenn er verschwunden bleibt."

"Ich denke, das solltest du deinen Clanchef entscheiden lassen", meinte Thomas dazu nur.

"Du hast keine Ahnung Thomas. Und jetzt nimm deinen Zögling und verschwinde von hier."

"Ich danke für deine Hilfe. Auf Wiedersehen", verabschiedete sich Thomas förmlich.

Florian schüttelte den Kopf. "Erwarte aber nicht, dass ich deinem Kleinen den Arsch rette, wenn er sich in Schwierigkeiten bringt."

"Danke, mein Gefährte ist groß genug um das alleine zu schaffen."

"Wie alt ist er? Drei Jahre? Vier?"

"Ich bin auch noch da", maulte Mario, "und ich bin schon etwas älter als das."

"Sei ruhig wenn Erwachsene sich unterhalten", sagte Florian spöttisch.

"Komm, Florian, Mario - es gibt wichtigeres als sich über solche Kleinigkeiten zu ärgern."

"Ja, zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass ihr schon länger als fünf Minuten in meiner Wohnung seid", sagte Florian und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Hättest du dich nicht mit meinem Gefährten angelegt, dann wären wir schon weiter."

"Mich mit ihm angelegt?"

"Nenn es, wie du willst. Fakt ist, dass wir andere Dinge haben, über die wir sprechen sollten."

Florian verdrehte die Augen. "Gott, seid ihr nervig. Was hat sich Johann nur dabei gedacht?"

"Offenbar, dass du nicht in der Lage bist diese Aufgabe zu erfüllen", stichelte Mario.

"Ich wäre in der Lage, wenn ich wollte. Aber da es um Karl geht... will ich nicht", sagte Florian und setzte sich aufs Sofa.

"Gut, dann willst du nicht. Also muss es jemand anderes machen, oder? Zumindest sieht Johann es so."

Mario zögerte kurz, dann setzte er sich einfach ebenfalls hin. Es war ihm zu dumm, länger zu stehen, wenn Florian saß. Er hörte, wie Florian Luft holte um etwas zu sagen - vampirische Stimmbänder brauchten ebenso Luft wie menschliche - dann schwieg jedoch.

Thomas lächelte und setzte sich neben Mario. Offenbar hatte sich Florian entschlossen, ihnen doch zu helfen.

"Also?", seufzte Florian schließlich.

"Du solltest uns alles erzählen, was du weißt", sagte Thomas.

Erneutes Seufzten, das konnte Florian gut. "Karl ist - oder war - Johanns Neffe. Er ist recht nutzlos, deswegen war er auch in Wolfsburg, wo eigentlich Gustav stationiert ist. Da konnte selbst Karl nicht viel falsch machen."

"Gustav wird dann wohl der Vampir sein, den Johann erwähnt hat", überlegte Mario.

Thomas nickte. "Er sprach von einem Vampir, der in oder bei Wolfsburg ist, aber keine Zeit hat sich um die Sache zu kümmern", erläuterte er.

"Keine Zeit ist eine nette Umschreibung", meinte Florian. "Gustav ist alt und hat den Posten nur übernommen um Johann einen Gefallen zu tun."

"Also hat er ebenso wenig Lust sich um die Sache zu kümmern wie du. Seid ihr nur so wenige Vampire?", fragte Thomas freundlich nach.

Florian zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist doch egal, oder?"

"Natürlich, interessiert mich halt nur."

"Und warum?"

"Reine Neugier. Ich denke, Federico weiß das eh, ich will hier bestimmt nichts ausspionieren."

"Dann frag doch deinen tollen Federico."

"Das werde ich heute Abend dann wohl auch machen. Ich weiß gerne, für wen ich arbeite."

Florian sah zu Mario. "Ist der immer so?"

"Wie meinst du das? Dass er alles ganz genau wissen will? Ja..."

"Verschwindet ihr, wenn ich verspreche eure Fragen zu beantworten?" fragte Florian seufzend.

"Vorerst schon. Deine großartige Gastfreundschaft könnte uns aber demnächst wieder zu dir treiben."

"Na wunderbar", brummte Florian. "Also... du willst mehr über meinen Clan erfahren?"

"Ja, gerne."

"Wir sind kein großer Clan. Nicht mehr. Vor... 300 Jahren oder so, da waren wir größer. Erzählt Johann jedenfalls immer."

"Ihr habt trotzdem ein recht großes Gebiet, oder?"

"Ja, weil niemand anders es will. Der Clan in Dortmund hätte es sich längst nehmen können, wenn sie gewollt hätten. Aber... sie scheinen kein Interesse zu haben."

"Sie haben im Moment jedenfalls andere Probleme", bemerkte Thomas.

Für einen Moment blitzte Neugier in Florians Augen auf, aber er fragte nicht, sondern zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Und Johann kann gut mit Federico", fügte Mario hinzu. Er sah die kurze Neugier als gutes Zeichen, wollte aber noch nicht darauf eingehen.

"Offenbar, sonst hätte er nicht um Hilfe gebettelt."

"Er hat nicht gebettelt", schüttelte Thomas den Kopf. "Ich hatte zumindest bei Federico den Eindruck, als würde er einem Freund helfen wollen."

"Ist ja niedlich", schnaubte Florian.

"Ich weiß, du verstehst uns Kuschelvampire aus Bella Italia nicht, aber so geht es bei uns nun mal zu", meinte Thomas.

"Ja, entzückend... also, was willst du noch wissen?"

"Was weißt du über Karl? Ich meine - gibt es da etwas, das uns bei der Suche helfen kann?"

Florian zuckte mit den Schultern. "Karl ist... Karl halt. Aber er bringt sich gern in Schwierigkeiten, weil er zu dumm ist, über Konsequenzen nachzudenken."

"Aber grundsätzlich nicht böse oder aggressiv?"

"Auch dazu ist er zu dumm."

"Na, wenigstens etwas", lächelte Mario leicht. "Und wie lange ist er schon... weg?"

"Dummheit kann sehr viel schlimmer als Bosheit sein", knurrte Florian ihn an.

"Kann sein, ist mir noch nicht so begegnet. Also, wie lange ist er schon weg?"

"Ein paar Wochen."

Thomas nickte. "Und er ist aus Wolfsburg verschwunden. Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, was da passiert sein könnte?"

"Er wird sich mal wieder selbst in Schwierigkeiten gebracht haben, was sonst."

"Was für Schwierigkeiten waren das denn bisher so?"

"Egal", sagte Florian kurz angebunden.

"Okay. Hätte uns aber helfen können."

"Ich wüsste nicht, wie euch das helfen sollte."

"Ich dachte nur, wenn wir ihn besser einschätzen können..."

"Er ist... einfach gestrickt. Er mag die Natur, er mag Tiere, er mag Blut. Er hat keine spezielle Fähigkeit, er ist weder besonders stark noch besonders schnell."

"Und ziemlich dumm", ergänzte Mario.

"Ja. Ganz genau."

Thomas überlegte, dann bat er Florian, "hast du seine Adresse in Wolfsburg?"

"Er hat bei Gustav gewohnt", sagte Flo und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche. "Gib mir deine Nummer, dann schick ich dir die Kontaktdaten der beiden."

Thomas lächelte, so bekam er auch gleich Florians Nummer, und die würden sie vermutlich auch noch brauchen. Schnell nannte er seine Nummer, und kurz darauf summte sein Handy.

"Gustav hat kein Handy und kein Telefon", sagte Florian. "Er hält Computer für das Werk des Teufels, was schon ein bisschen albern ist, schließlich ist er ein Vampir."

Thomas und Mario lachten leise, vielleicht würden sie doch noch ganz gut mit Florian auskommen.

"Sonst noch was?" fragte Florian.

"Im Moment nicht. Ich denke, die Tüte wird uns weiterhelfen", meinte Mario. Thomas würde hoffentlich etwas aus den Dingen herauslesen können.

"Wie gesagt, ihr solltet nicht zu viel Mühe investieren nur um Karl zu finden."

"Sowas macht uns Spaß", meinte Mario, "außerdem bin ich eh für mindestens ein Jahr in Wolfsburg."

"Mein Beileid", sagte Florian trocken.

"Bremen ist ja nun auch nicht so viel besser."

"Schöner als Wolfsburg."

"Aber nicht unbedingt erfolgreicher."

"Bremen ist immerhin ein Verein mit Tradition."

"Tradition haben wir Vampire doch genug", meinte Thomas.

"Aber der VfL nicht. Und wenn ihr beiden jetzt keine Fragen mehr habt, dann solltet ihr langsam verschwinden."

"Machen wir. Wir sehen uns", verabschiedete sich Mario.

"Das ist zu befürchten", seufzte Florian. "Ihr findet allein raus?"

"Finden wir. Bis dann." Thomas nickte ihm zu, dann schob er Mario vor sich her aus dem Haus.


	4. Interlude

Mario holte tief Luft, als sie draußen vor dem Haus standen. "Puh... das war anstrengend..."

"Ja, war es. Aber du hast dich gut gehalten."

"Lass uns hier verschwinden ja?" bat Mario.

"Ja, klar. Wohin?"

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. "Erstmal nur weg hier."

"Dann los", lief Thomas los.

Mario folgte ihm raus aus Bremen.

Thomas führte sie aus der Stadt heraus und über einige Wiesen und Felder zu einem kleinen Wäldchen.

"Das sieht doch nett hier aus", meinte Thomas.

"Ja, dann blieben wir doch erstmal hier."

Thomas zog Mario sofort in seine Arme. "Scheint ein ziemlich komischer Clan zu sein, dem wir da helfen sollen."

"Wir sind mit ihm befreundet", erinnerte ihn Thomas. "Sie sind zwar merkwürdig, aber ehrlich, da bin ich mir sicher. Sie sind halt... wortkarg. Und Florian ist merkwürdig. Hätte nie gedacht, dass er auch ein Vampir sein könnte."

"Viel Kontakt hattest du bisher aber auch nicht zu ihm. Nur bei Spielen gegen Werder, oder?"

"Ja, genau. Und da schalte ich ja alles ab."

"Was meinst du wie alt er ist?" fragte Mario.

"Puh", überlegte Thomas. "Ich schätze, nicht viel älter als ich. Aber ich kann mich täuschen."

Mario nickte. Das war auch sein Eindruck gewesen.

"Aber jetzt lass uns mal in die Tüte gucken."

"Stimmt, das sollten wir", sagte Mario und holte die Tüte hervor. "Mal gucken, was drin ist." Er öffnete die Tüte und hielt sie Thomas hin. "Such mal was raus."

Thomas zögerte, dann zog er einen Stapel Fotos hervor. Es waren verschiedene Personen zu sehen, Vampire vermutlich. Johann war dabei, auf einem Bild war auch Florian. Ein Vampir war öfter zu sehen, er sah Johann tatsächlich ähnlich.

"Das muss dann wohl Karl sein", murmelte Thomas und zeigte Mario das Bild.

"Ja, das vermute ich auch. Er wirkt aber ziemlich modern, dafür, dass er schon ziemlich alt sein muss." In der Tat trug der Vampir auf den meisten Fotos Hemd und Jeans.

"Und er sieht ziemlich nett aus. Passt gar nicht zu Flos Beschreibung."

"Naja, findest du Florian besonders... sympathisch?"

"Nein. Er ist... seltsam ist noch das netteste Wort, das mir einfällt."

"Siehst du. Wenn er Karl also nicht mag, muss das ja nicht gegen Karl sprechen."

Thomas lächelte Mario an. "Wir machen uns eh ein eigenes Bild, sobald wir ihn gefunden haben."

"Das sollten wir. Wenn wir ihn denn finden."

"Das werden wir schon. Ganz bestimmt."

"Ich hoffe es. Ich möchte Johann nicht enttäuschen. Und Federico erst recht nicht."

"Dann lass uns mal gucken, was noch in der Tüte ist."

"Hier ein paar Schmuckstücke - ein Amulett ist aber wohl nicht dabei." Die Amulette schützten Vampire vor den schädlichen Sonnenstrahlen.

"Das ist ein gutes Zeichen", meinte Thomas.

"Ja, das denke ich auch. Wenn ein Vampire sein Amulett zurücklässt..." Das wäre sehr schlecht.

Thomas nickte und sah die Schmuckstücke durch. "Hm… ichs sehe nichts. Genau wie bei den Bildern."

"Du siehst gar nichts?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich versuchs weiter, aber im Moment sind’s nur Fotos."

"Okay. Schade. Dann gucken wir mal weiter... ein paar Bücher... eine kleine Dose... leer..."

Als Thomas die Dose berührte glaubte er für einen Moment etwas zu sehen. Aber mehr als Schatten erkannte er nicht, dann war die Vision schon wieder verschwunden.

"Die Dose würd ich gern mitnehmen", beschloss er. "Vielleicht sehe ich später noch was."

"Klar", sagte Mario. "Willst du mit zu diesem Gustav kommen? Heute nicht mehr, aber ich würde da gern gleich morgen hin."

"Ich muss heute noch zurück, aber morgen früh könnte ich gleich wieder zu dir kommen. Hast du schon ein Hotel oder so in Wolfsburg?"

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "War alles so kurzfristig, ich hatte noch keine Zeit mich zu kümmern."

"Willst du mit nach München kommen?" 

"Ja", sagte Mario ohne Zögern

"Dann los, dann sind wir in zwei Stunden da."

"Warte", sagte Mario und schob sich näher an Thomas. "Erst will ich nen Kuss."

Thomas lachte leise, "den kriegst du sofort."

Mario schloss die Augen und küsste Thomas zärtlich.

Doch schon schnell löste sich Thomas von ihm, "Ab nach Hause!"

"Ja los", sagte Mario und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg nach München.

Es dauerte nicht mal zwei Stunden, ehe sie in Thomas' Wohnung in München ankamen. Sie stellten die Tüte ab, dann schloss Thomas Mario fest in die Arme.

"Es ist schön, dich mal wieder hier zu haben", murmelte er.

"Ja, das ist viel zu lange her."

"Jetzt bist du hoffentlich wieder öfter hier."

"Ja, das werde ich natürlich sein."

"Hoffentlich nimmt dich der Auftrag nicht allzu sehr in Beschlag... und hoffentlich finden wir Karl schnell."

"Ich werde gleich morgen anfangen zu suchen", versprach Mario.

"Morgen kann ich dir noch helfen, das Training fängt für mich erst übermorgen an", sagte Thomas. "Allerdings kümmern wir uns morgen erstmal um eine anständige Bleibe für dich in Wolfsburg. Und wir müssen deine Sachen herholen."

"Die werden geschickt", erzählte Mario, "ich habe in Istanbul schon Leute beauftragt. Es ist wohl alles gepackt, ich muss nur noch sagen, wohin es muss."

"Sehr gut. Und ein paar Sachen hast du ja auch hier. Damit du nicht nackt rumlaufen musst", grinste Thomas.

Mario lachte auf. "Och, das würde dich doch auch nicht stören."

"Nein, ich sehe dich gern nackt. Sehr gern."

"Sag ich doch", lachte Mario und schmiegte sich an ihn.

"Ich finde für heute haben wir genug gearbeitet", sagte Thomas und zog Mario sanft mit sich ins Schlafzimmer.

Mario ließ sich nur zu gerne ziehen und gleich darauf auch ausziehen. Auch Thomas war innerhalb weniger Sekunden nackt, dann schmiegte er sich wieder an ihn.

"Das fühlt sich so gut an..."

"Oh ja. Besser als gut."

"Ich krieg davon nie genug."

"Das hoffe ich doch auch", lächelte Thomas und zog Mario weiter zum Bett.

Sie küssten sich gleich wieder, heiß und zärtlich zugleich. Mario merkte kaum, wie Thomas ihn so drehte, dass er mit dem Rücken zum Bett stand. Im nächsten Moment schupste Thomas ihn sacht nach hinten und er landete auf der Matratze.

Lachend ließ sich Mario fallen und strahlte Thomas dabei an.

"Mhm, ich liebe diesen Anblick", murmelte Thomas ehe er sich zu Mario aufs Bett schob.

"Und ich liebe es so vor dir zu liegen."

Thomas lächelte und schmiegte sich an Marios nackten Körper. "Und ich liebe es so sehr dich zu fühlen."

Mario schlang die Arme um Thomas und zog ihn so noch enger an sich. Gleichzeitig öffnete er sich geistig, so dass Thomas fühlte, was er fühlte. Thomas schloss die Augen und für einen Moment genoss er einfach dieses Gefühl, Mario so nah zu sein.

Sie hatten so lange darauf verzichten müssen, als Mario in der Türkei gewesen war, dass selbst die gemeinsame Zeit in Frankreich nicht ausgereicht hatte. Aber jetzt, jetzt waren sie endlich wieder zusammen.

"Ich brauche dich", raunte Thomas Mario zu.

"Dann nimm mich", wisperte Mario.

Thomas nickte, küsste ihn, dann drehte er Mario auf die Seite, so dass er selbst hinter ihm lag. Dabei fühlte er Marios Ungeduld.

Er schob seine Beine zwischen Marios und drängte sich so zwischen seine Pobacken. Er war schon seit dem leidenschaftlichen Kuss total hart gewesen, und Mario ebenfalls äußerst erregt, so dass er jetzt in einem Zug in ihn eindringen konnte.

Mario stöhnte leicht auf.

Thomas konnte genau fühlen, dass viel Lust und nur ein leichtes Ziehen durch Marios Körper strömten und machte weiter. Er ging es langsamer an, als Mario vorhin im Wald. Schließlich hatten sie Zeit. Und diese Zeit würden sie einfach nur genießen.

"Mehr", keuchte Mario nach einem Moment.

Thomas nickte, doch anstatt sich heftiger zu bewegen biss er ihm in den Nacken. Erneut keuchte Mario und Thomas fühlte wie eine zusätzliche Welle der Erregung durchs Marios Körper lief.

Zärtlich leckte er das dünne Rinnsal Blut ab, während er langsam in ihn stieß. Seine Hand strich leicht über Marios Seite.

Das bisschen hatte gereicht, dass Mario sich leicht zusammenkrümmte und mit einem lauten Stöhnen kam. Das entlockte auch Thomas ein Stöhnen.

"Komm", raunte Mario heiser.

"Ja", keuchte Thomas. Er beugte sich vor und sog noch einmal sanft an Marios Nacken, dann kam auch er.

Für Mario war es wie ein zweiter Orgasmus, als er Thomas körperlich und geistig fühlte.

Sanft zog sich Thomas aus Mario zurück. Sofort drehte sich Mario in seinen Armen um. Thomas lächelte ihn an, dann lehnte er sich vor und küsste Mario.

"Ich liebe dich", wisperte Mario zärtlich.

"Ich dich auch", flüsterte Thomas. "Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder hier bist."

"Ich auch, das kannst du mir glauben. Und Wolfsburg ist so schön nah."

Thomas lächelte und strich Mario über den Rücken. "Hast du Durst?"

"Was hast du denn so da?"

"Ich hab noch eine Flasche Flamingo."

"Oh, lecker", freute sich Mario. So ein süßes, leichtes Blut passte gut zu einem solchen Abend.

"Ich hols eben", sagte Thomas. Er gab Mario noch einen Kuss, dann schob er sich aus dem Bett. In typisch vampirischer Geschwindigkeit sauste er durch die Wohnung und kam schon zurück, zwei Gläser und die Flasche Flamingoblut in den Händen. Er stellte Flasche und Gläser auf den Nachttisch und kuschelte sich dann wieder zu Mario ins Bett.

"Schön", raunte Mario.

"Lass uns darauf anstoßen", sagte Thomas und goss das süße Blut in die Gläser.

"Auf meine Rückkehr", lächelte Mario Thomas an.

"Auf deine Rückkehr", nickte Thomas.

Sie stießen ganz behutsam an und tranken dann genüsslich das süße Blut. Dabei kuschelte sich Mario fest an Thomas Seite. Immer wieder nickten sie von ihrem blutigen Nachtisch.

"Komm, wir sollten ein bisschen ruhen", schlug Thomas schließlich vor. "Wir haben morgen viel vor."

"Und ich muss früh wieder los", nickte Mario. Er stellte das Glas zur Seite und kuschelte sich dann eng an Thomas.

"Wie gesagt, morgen kann ich dich noch begleiten. Ich möchte diesen Gustav gern kennenlernen", sagte Thomas und zog die leichte Decke über sie.

"Hmm", nuschelte Mario träge. Er war nicht müde, das wurden Vampire auch nicht so wie Menschen, aber so eingekuschelt mochte er sich nicht bewegen und nicht viel sprechen.

Lächelnd hauchte Thomas einen Kuss gegen Marios Schläfe, dann schloss er die Augen. Schnell waren sie in ihren Ruhezustand, in dem sie sich so nahe waren, dass sie nicht mehr wussten, wo der eine aufhörte und der andere anfing.


	5. Erste Spur?

Am nächsten Morgen wachten sie früh aus ihrem Ruhezustand auf. Sie mussten recht früh los nach Wolfsburg, schließlich mussten sie einiges erledigen - Hotel buchen, Wohnungssuche - und vor allem die Suche nach diesem Karl starten.

Thomas packte einen Vorrat an Blutkonserven für Mario ein. "Wir fragen Gustav am besten, wo er sein Blut herbekommt."

"Ja, hoffentlich jagt er nicht nur - das geht ja nicht auf Dauer."

"Nein, aber das kriegen wir schon hin", lächelte Thomas. "Wollen wir dann los?"

"Ja, lass uns loslaufen", nickte Mario. Sie verließen das Haus - noch in menschlichem Tempo - dann liefen sie los.

Es war so früh, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen musste gesehen zu werden. Außerdem waren sie sowieso viel zu schnell.

Etwas über eine Stunde später waren sie schon vor Wolfsburg und drosselten ihr Tempo wieder.

"Erst zu Gustav?" fragte Thomas.

"Ja, das wäre gut. Du hast die Adresse?"

Thomas zog sein Handy und rief die SMS auf, die Florian ihm gestern geschickt hatte. "Ja, hier ist sie."

"Dann mal los... wo ist das?"

"Keine Ahnung", grinste Thomas. "Ich kenn Wolfsburg nicht."

"Dann guck ich mal nach", zückte Mario sein Handy und rief die Navi-App auf. Die genannte Adresse lag außerhalb der Stadt, aber nicht besonders weit weg.

"Vielleicht finden wir was ähnliches für dich", meinte Thomas. "Schön im Grünen..."

"Ja, das wäre schön, das würde mir gefallen."

"Da vorn, da muss Gustav wohnen", sagte Thomas und deutete auf ein ziemlich einfaches und altes Haus.

"Dann lass uns mal hingucken. Hoffentlich ist er nicht so komisch drauf wie Florian...", murmelte Mario.

"Ich bezweifele, dass wir noch einen Vampir wie Florian treffen werden", meinte Thomas kopfschüttelnd. Er ging auf die Tür zu und suchte einen Moment nach einer Klingel. "Hier wird offenbar altmodisch geklopft", sagte er dann grinsend und klopfte an die Tür.

Einen kleinen Moment später wurde die Tür geöffnet, und ein alt wirkender, aber modern gekleideter Vampir stand vor ihnen.

"Guten Morgen", sagte Thomas und verneigte sich leicht. "Ich bin Thomas und das ist Mario. Johann schickt uns."

Auf sein Anstupsen hin verneigte sich auch Mario, ein wenig tiefer als Thomas sogar. "Guten Morgen", wünschte auch er.

Der ältere Vampir schwieg einen Moment, dann nickte er. "Dann kommt mal rein", sagte er.

"Danke", lächelte Thomas ihn an, dann folgten sie ihm ins Haus.

Überraschenderweise roch es ihm Haus nach frischem Kaffee. "Ich mag den Geruch", erklärte Gustav, als er Marios Frage. "Trinken tu ich davon aber nichts."

Mario lächelte ihn an. "Ich mag den Geruch auch."

"Setzt euch ins Wohnzimmer, ich bin gleich bei euch", sagte Gustav und deutete durch eine Tür nach links.

Mario und Thomas betraten das Wohnzimmer. Es war ziemlich altmodisch eingerichtet, Mario erinnerte es an das Wohnzimmer seiner Großeltern, als er noch ein kleiner Junge gewesen war.

"Bisher ist er sehr nett", sagte Thomas leise.

"Ja, finde ich auch", nickte Mario. "Ich denke, er wird uns helfen."

"Und vermutlich wird hier mehr rauskommen, als beim Gespräch mit Flo."

"Davon bin ich..." Mario sah auf, als Gustav das Zimmer betrat.

Gustav setzte sich ihnen gegenüber in den alten Ohrensessel und sah ihn. "Also sollt ihr nun nach Karl suchen, nachdem Florian sich nicht sonderlich viel Mühe damit gegeben hat."

"Ja, so kann man das ausdrücken", bestätigte Mario.

Gustav seufzte. "Der junge Florian ist schwierig. Und zornig."

"Er kam uns auch nicht ganz einfach vor. Ist er noch sehr jung?", fragte Thomas nach.

"Er wird etwa so alt wie du sein", sagte Gustav.

Thomas nickte. "Und er ist nicht gut auf seinen Clan zu sprechen, jedenfalls haben wir das so rausgehört."

"Unser Clan ist anders als euer Clan. Aber auch wir kümmern uns umeinander. Wir sind eine Familie. Aber in jeder Familie gibt es Streit und manchmal... manchmal kann man diesen Streit nicht so einfach aus der Welt räumen."

Mario nickte. "Und dann wird es schwierig in der Familie. Hatte Florian Streit mit Karl?"

Gustav nickte. "Großen Streit. Es gab einen... bedauerlichen Unfall. Florian kann das Karl nicht verzeihen. Sie mochten sich auch vorher nicht sonderlich. Die beiden sind zu unterschiedlich."

"Darf ich fragen, was für ein Unfall das war?" Thomas sah Gustav unsicher an.

Gustav zögerte. "Das... solltet ihr lieber Florian fragen. Oder Karl. Ich war nicht dabei und... der Unfall hat nichts mit dem zu tun, was hier grade vor sich geht."

"Okay. Kannst du uns dann von Karl erzählen? Wie er verschwunden ist?"

"Er war im Wald. Da war Karl immer gern."

"Und dann ist er nicht zurückgekommen?"

Gustav nickte. "Er war manchmal über mehrere Tage weg, aber nie länger als fünf. Darauf hatten wir uns geeinigt. Nach fünf Tagen kam er wieder her zu mir und hat sich bei seinem Onkel gemeldet."

"Wie lange ist er jetzt weg?"

"Mehr als sechs Wochen."

"Oh, das ist lange. Gibt es irgendeine Spur?"

"Florian hat ein paar merkwürdige Spuren gefunden. Und seltsame Haare, die zu keinem Tier passen, das hier in der Gegend vorkommt."

"Haare? Er hat uns eine Tüte mit Fotos und Sachen gegeben, sind das die Dinge?"

"Die Haare habe ich hier", sagte Gustav und stand auf. Er trat an einen Schrank und holte eine Plastiktüte hervor. "Florian ist nicht besonders... interessiert an der Natur, deshalb hatte er keine Verwendung dafür."

Mario nahm die Haare interessiert entgegen. Ein wenig hatte er gehofft, wie in Menschen, Tiere und Vampire hineinsehen zu können, aber er sah nichts.

"Dürfen wir die Haare zu einem Clanmitglied nach Italien schicken?" fragte Thomas. "Vielleicht kann unser Wildhüter etwas damit anfangen."

"Wildhüter? Ich wusste ja, dass ihr ein bisschen verrückt seid, aber so verrückt?"

Thomas lachte. "Lass das nicht Mateo hören. Er liebt seinen Wald und seine Tiere."

"Ich glaub das echt nicht..."

"Ich glaube, Karl würde das gefallen", meinte Mario. "So wie du ihn beschreibst... Mateo mag seine Tiere auch lieber als andere Vampire. Er kümmert sich um sie, achtete darauf, dass niemand zu viel in den Wäldern jagt..."

"Ja, Karl ist auch nicht gerne mit Vampiren zusammen. Aber er ist kein schlechter Vampire, wirklich nicht."

"Muss er doch auch nicht. Ich mag Mateo sehr gern", sagte Mario mit einem Lächeln. "Und ich habe auch schon einige Vampire kennengelernt, die ich nicht besonders mag. Vampire, die was gegen Thomas und mich hatten, die Freunde von uns bedroht haben oder versucht haben uns umzubringen."

"Ihr scheint euch ziemlich Feinde gemacht zu haben..."

"Ja... kommt einiges zusammen", seufzte Thomas.

Gustav schüttelte den Kopf. "Die jungen Vampire..."

"So sieht Federico uns auch manchmal an", grinste Mario.

"Ich glaube, ihr passt echt gut nach Florenz."

"Wir sind auch sehr glücklich dort. Und Marc gefällt es auch im Clan, also ist alles gut."

"Marc.." Gustav sah ihn fragend an.

"Mein anderer... Zögling", grinste Thomas schief. "Das ist etwas kompliziert..."

"Allein, dass du schon einen - nein, sogar zwei Zöglinge hast, und das in deinem Alter..."

"Ist eine lange Gesichte", sagte Thomas.

"So jung, und schon eine lange Geschichte.."

Thomas sah zu Mario. "Ja, wir schon einiges erlebt."

Gustav nickte leicht, dann blickte er sie ernst an. "Ihr meint, ihr könnt Karl finden?"

"Wir werden alles versuchen", sagte Mario.

"Was braucht ihr noch dafür?"

"Dürfen wir uns in Karls Zimmer umsehen?" bat Thomas.

"Ja, natürlich", nickte Gustav und stand auf. "Folgt mir bitte."

Thomas und Mario folgten ihm sofort.

Gustav führte sie durch das Haus zu einer verschlossenen Tür am Ende eines Flures. "Möchtet ihr alleine eintreten?"

"Wenn das für dich ok ist", nickte Thomas.

"Ja, natürlich. Ich weiß, dass manchmal jede Störung eine Störung zu viel sein könnte."

"Danke, Gustav", sagte Thomas und wartete, während Gustav die Tür aufschloss. "Ich warte im Wohnzimmer auf euch", sagte der ältere Vampir.

Er drehte sich um und ging und ließ Mario und Thomas alleine. Vorsichtig schob Thomas die Tür auf. Ein recht karg eingerichtetes Zimmer lag vor ihnen. Mit dicken Vorhängen ließ es sich verdunkeln, jetzt aber schien die Sonne hinein.

"Tiere mag er wirklich", meinte Mario und deutete auf den einzigen Wandschmuck - drei Bleistiftzeichnungen eines Rehs, eines Falken und eines Bären.

"Er würde sich sicher gut mit Matteo verstehen", nickte Thomas. Er sah sich weiter um. Ein schmales Bett, weit vom Fenster entfernt und durch einen großen Schrank vom Licht geschützt, ein Schreibtisch, ein Stuhl, das war alles im Raum.

"Ziemlich... unpersönlich", sagte Mario und trat an den Schreibtisch.

"Ja, aber so, wie ich Gustav verstanden habe, hat er hier nie viel Zeit verbracht."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass wir hier was Wichtiges finden werden."

"Ich kann hier auch gar nichts sehen", bestätigte Thomas.

"Wir sollten Gustav fragen, ob Karl irgendwo im Wald einen Unterschlupf hat. Dort werden wir vermutlich seine persönlichen Sachen finden", sagte Mario.

"Ja, versuchen wir das."

Die beiden verließen das Zimmer wieder und gingen zurück zu Gustav. Sofort fragte Mario nach einem möglichen Unterschlupf.

"Ich war nie da", meinte Gustav, "aber ich weiß etwa, wo er sein müsste. Moment, ich habe eine Karte." Er zog eine alte Karte hervor. Die Stadt Wolfsburg war darauf nicht verzeichnet, lediglich ein Ort Namens Haesllingen, und ein paar einzelne Gehöfte. Und eine Burg, deren Namen sie nicht lesen konnten.

"Oh die... sieht alt aus", bemerkte Mario.

"Ja, es gibt wohl ein paar neuere, aber die Menschen sind da auch etwas komisch."

Mario war Thomas einen Blick, der ein Grinsen unterdrücken musste. "Wir werden mit der Karte klar kommen", sagte er zu Gustav.

"Dann ist gut. Also, hier ungefähr hielt sich Karl normalerweise auf", deutete Gustav auf eine Ecke auf der Karte.

Thomas nickte. "Wir merken uns die Dörfer drum rum, dann sollten wir finden können."

"Das ist gut. Wollte ihr dann jetzt anfangen?"

"Ja, wir machen uns gleich auf den Weg. Wenn wir etwas rausgefunden haben, kommen wir zu dir", versprach Mario.

"Danke für Eure Mühe", verabschiedete Gustav sie.

"Das machen wir gern", sagte Thomas und verneigte sich zum Abschied

Dann liefen sie los. Nach der Angabe auf der Karte war es nicht einfach, den Wald zu finden, auf den Gustav gedeutet hatte, sie machten ihn aber nach einigem Suchen nord-östlich der Stadt Wolfsburg aus.

"Die Karte gehört eher in ein Museum", brummte Mario.

"Ja, wirklich. Die muss echt alt sein - mindestens hundert Jahre oder so. Vielleicht sollten wir Gustav mal eine neue schenken."

Mario lachte leise. "Die verwirrt ihn vermutlich nur."

"Ja, vermutlich. Aber diese alte Karte verwirrt alle anderen."

"Wir brauchen sie ja nur, bis wir die Hütte gefunden haben. Danach müssen wir eh gucken, wies weitergeht."

Thomas sah auf die Uhr. "Wir wollten uns noch im das Hotel und die Wohnung kümmern - aber das können wir später noch. Wollen wir dann gleich nach der Hütte suchen?"

"Ja, das geht vor", nickte Mario. "Ein Hotel find ich ja eh problemlos und zur Not muss ich mir allein eine Wohnung suchen."

"Okay, dann gucken wir mal, wo wir hinmüssen." Thomas sah sich um, sah auf die Sonne und lief dann einfach nach Gefühl los. Mario folgte ihm.

Bald erreichten sie den Wald und liefen tief hinein. Dabei sahen sie sich immer wieder um und versuchten auch durch Riechen etwas zu erfahren. "Hm, riecht irgendwie nach Hund, oder?"

"Ja, aber... nach einem komischen Hund."

"Sollen hier in der Gegend nicht auch Wölfe leben? Die riechen ja strenger."

Mario nickte. "Mateo könnte sofort sagen, was für ein Tier das ist. Aber uns kann eh kein Tier gefährlich werden. Und Karl auch nicht."

"Ja... wollen wir mal hier durch den Wald streifen und gucken, was wir sonst so finden?"

"Irgendwo da muss ja auch der Unterschlupf sein", sagte Mario.

"Dann schnüffeln wir uns mal durch."

Mario lachte leise, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg tiefer in den Wald. Immer wieder hielten sie an und versuchten irgendwas zu fühlen oder zu riechen. Der ganze Wald roch irgendwie eigenartig, auch wenn keiner von ihnen genau sagen konnte, woran das lag.

Eine Weile liefen sie kreuz und quer, dann versuchten sie systematischer vorzugehen und den Wald zu durchstreifen. So stießen sie auch endlich auf Karls Unterschlupf, der ziemlich gut versteckt lag. Hier roch es eindeutig nach Vampir, und Mario und Thomas versuchten sich den Geruch einzuprägen. Es schien aber noch etwas anderes dabei zu sein, etwas, das sie nicht bestimmen konnten.

"Ich fühl mich nicht gut dabei, hier rumzuschnüffeln", sagte Mario leise, als sie sich dem Unterschlupf näherten. "Karl wäre das bestimmt nicht recht."

"Nein, aber wir wissen nicht, ob Karl gefunden werden möchte. Und dann brauchen wir jede Spur."

Mario seufzte. "Na dann lass uns mal gucken, was wir hier finden."

Thomas schob die Tür auf, die nicht verschlossen war, und betrat die Hütte.

"Ob Karl die selbst gebaut hat?" überlegte Mario als er ihm folgte.

"Könnte gut sein. Sie ist sehr schön stabil, und hier drinnen sauber und ordentlich."

"Dann... lass uns mal gucken, was wir hier finden", sagte Mario immer noch nicht wirklich darüber, in Karls Sachen rumschnüffeln zu müssen.

Thomas dagegen war sich seiner Sache sicherer und begann zu stöbern. Viel war nicht hier - Kleidung, eine Decke, ein paar Flaschen Blut in einem Kriechkeller unter dem Tisch.

"Und?" fragte Mario. "Siehst du was?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber... riech mal."

Stirnrunzelnd sog Mario die Luft ein. "Das... puh... das riecht wie draußen im Wald, nur viel stärker."

"Ja, genau. Sehr merkwürdig."

"Was ist das nur?" fragte Mario.

"Keine Ahnung. Ich werde die Haare nachher zu Mateo bringen, vielleicht kann er uns da helfen."

Mario nickte und rieb sich über die Nase. "Meinst du dieser Geruch hat was mit Karls Verschwinden zu tun?"

"Ich habe sowas noch nie gerochen - möglich ist alles."

"Und was machen wir jetzt? Ich glaube nicht, dass wir hier was finden werden. Einen Kampf oder sowas gab es jedenfalls nicht."

"Nein, das ist ganz sicher nicht hier gewesen - wenn es einen gegeben hat. Aber diese Haare sind echt merkwürdig..." Thomas suchte weiter, fand aber keine Bilder oder andere Anhaltspunkte, die ihm halfen etwas zu sehen.

"Meinst du, Karl könnte freiwillig verschwunden sein?" fragte Mario nach einem Moment.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Meinst du?"

"Keine Ahnung, aber es wäre möglich, oder?"

"Aber wohin sollte er dann gegangen sein? Ohne Gustav etwas gesagt zu haben? Die beiden schienen sich ja einigermaßen verstanden zu haben."

"Du hast vermutlich recht", sagte Mario. "Es ist nur so komisch, weil nirgendwo Kampfspuren sind."

"Er kann ja auch woanders gewesen sein. Er war ja nicht so der Stubenhocker, sondern eher ein... Natur-Vampir. Er ist sicher hier durch den Wald gestreunt."

"Dann sollten wir uns wohl noch ein bisschen umsehen..."

"Ja, lass uns ein bisschen laufen, ja?" Mario war sicher froh aus der Hütte zu kommen, dachte er.

Mario nickte erleichtert und verließ die Hütte vor Thomas. Hier holte er wieder tief Luft und versuchte wieder etwas zu erschnuppern. Der seltsame Fast-Hund-Geruch lag auch hier draußen in der Luft, war aber nicht so stark wie im Inneren der Hütte.

"Meinst du, wir kriegen den Geruch irgendwie nach Florenz?", fragte Mario.

"Ich wüsste nicht wie", sagte Thomas nachdenklich. "Am einfachsten wäre es, wenn Mateo herkommen würde."

"Dann fragen wir ihn doch mal, ob er möchte."

Thomas lächelte. "Lass uns noch ein bisschen hier rumlaufen und dann zurück in die Stadt gehen, wenn wir nichts finden. Da suchen wir dir ein Hotel und telefonieren dann mit Florenz."

"Ja, das ist gut - vielleicht finden wir noch was." Doch so sehr sie auch suchten, nichts fiel ihnen auf, das ihnen weitergeholfen hätte.

Wie besprochen suchten sie noch etwas – vergeblich – und machten sich dann auf zurück nach Wolfsburg.


	6. Besuch aus Italien

Ein Hotel war schnell gefunden, dann riefen sie in Florenz an. Wie so oft war es Giovanni, der sich am Telefon meldete.

"Ist Mateo zufällig grade im Clanhaus?" fragte Thomas.

"Nein, leider nicht. Soll ich ihn rufen lassen?"

"Wir wollten ihn eigentlich fragen, ob er Zeit hat nach Wolfsburg zu kommen. Wir haben hier im Wald merkwürdige Haare gefunden und einen... komischen Geruch."

"Wolfsburg? Ich werde ihm einen Weg heraussuchen und zu euch schicken. Wenn er aus irgendeinem Grund nicht kommt, dann melde ich mich noch mal bei euch. Wo findet er euch?"

Thomas nannte ihm den Hotelnamen. "Vielen Dank, Giovanni."

"Immer gerne, das weißt du doch." Mit diesen Worten legte Giovanni auf.

"Dann müssen wir also erstmal auf Mateo warten, ehe wir weitermachen können", sagte Mario.

"In der Zeit können wir ja nach einer Wohnung für dich suchen."

Mario nickte, dann klopfte er neben sich aufs Bett. "Aber erstmal kommst du her."

"Ach ja?", fragte Thomas mit einem breiten Grinsen.

"Ganz dringend sogar."

"Und was kann ich da für dich tun?"

"Mhm... das zeig ich dir, wenn du hier bist."

"Meinst du, ich kann zu dir kommen?"

"Komm her, oder ich hol dich", drohte Mario grinsend.

"Dann hol mich doch."

Ehe Thomas die Worte zu Ende gesprochen hatte, fühlte er schon Marios Arme um seine Mitte.

Und keinen Wimpernschlag später fand er sich auf dem großen Bett wieder.

"So", sagte Mario und grinste Thomas. "Da bist du. Auf meinem Bett."

"Da gehöre ich hin", lächelte Thomas ihn an, dann küsste er ihn zärtlich. Liebevoll erwiderte Mario den Kuss.

Sie waren schon so lange zusammen und würden es wohl ewig bleiben - und er würde wohl ewig nie genug von Thomas kriegen.

Er wusste, dass Thomas genau spürte, wie er sich fühlte. "Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte Thomas gegen Marios Lippen. Sie so zu fühlen und Thomas Gefühle direkt mitzubekommen war jedes Mal ein unglaublich intensives Erlebnis.

"Hm wollten wir nicht nach einer Wohnung suchen?" wisperte Thomas.

"Ja, wollten wir. Jetzt?"

"Weiß nicht", grinste Thomas und schob seine Hände auf Marios Hintern.

Mario lachte und schob die Hand weg. "Du Schuft. Wohnung suchen!"

"Na gut. Dann lass uns eine Wohnung suchen. Mit einem schönen großen, bequemen Bett."

Mario lachte. "Das werden wir wohl separat kaufen müssen, das gibt’s nicht zu der Wohnung dazu."

"Dann sollten wir erst ein Bett besorgen, dann die Wohnung", grinste Thomas.

"Und wenn wir so schnell keine Wohnung finden, stellen wir das Bett unter eine Brücke?"

"Wir finde eine Wohnung. Ganz bestimmt."

"Dann lass uns damit anfangen. Ein Bett finden wir dann auch schon noch."

"Hast du mal beim Verein gefragt, ob die dir was vermitteln können?"

"Ähm - nein. Ich wollte da nur schnell weg und zu dir."

Thomas lächelte und küsste ihn erneut. "Ruf doch mal da an und ich guck solange mal im Internet."

"Okay." Mario wählte schnell die Nummer vom Verein und ließ sich hin und her verbinden, bis einer der Büroangestellten ihm versprach ihm einige Wohnungen zu zeigen.

"Und?" fragte Thomas als Mario aufgelegt hatte.

"Ich kann in einer Stunde vorbeikommen, er hat mir dann was zusammengestellt."

"Schön, hoffentlich ist da was dabei."

"Bestimmt. Die wissen doch, was Spieler für Wohnungen suchen."

Thomas nickte. "Ich werde mich solange noch mal im Wald umsehen. Wenn wir Glück haben, dann kommt Mateo ja auch bald."

"Ja, triffst du ihn dann gleich im Wald? Wird ihm wohl am besten gefallen."

"Wird auch am einfachsten sein. Und ich werde Johann mal informieren, dass wir Hilfe angefordert haben. Damit er Bescheid weiß."

"Ja, das ist gut, damit er sich nicht wundert, dass sich noch mehr fremde Vampire in seinem Gebiet herumtreiben."

"Dann haben wir aber jetzt fast noch eine Stunde Zeit für uns, oder?"

"Ja, ungefähr. Und du hast bestimmt schon was geplant?"

"Wir hatten da vorhin so eine nette Idee... das gemütliche Bett hier..."

"Dann sollten wir diese Idee einfach mal ausführen, oder?"

"Unbedingt!" nickte Thomas.

Mario lachte und küsste ihn zärtlich. Thomas schob schnell den Laptop zur Seite, dann zog er Mario eng an sich. Sofort schmiegte der sich an ihn.

Thomas Hände begannen wieder über Marios Rücken und Hinter zu streichen und diesmal ließ der das zu. Die Fingerspitzen fanden schnell ihr Ziel - unter Marios Jeansbund.

"Mhm", machte Mario. "Fühlt sich gut an..."

"Soll es auch", raunte Thomas.

"Mehr", wisperte Mario.

Thomas quetschte seine Finger tiefer, dann öffnete er schnell mit der freien Hand Knopf und Reißverschluss der Jeans. Mario keuchte leicht. Er spürte, wie Thomas' Hand immer tiefer rutschte. Dann schlossen sich seine Finger um Marios Schwanz.

"Oh ja", keuchte Mario auf.

"Raus aus den Klamotten", keuchte Thomas.

Mario nickte und zerrte die Kleidung vom Körper. Auch Thomas entledigte sich schnell seiner Kleidung. Dann lagen sie splitterfasernackt zusammen und drängten sich immer dichter aneinander.

"Nimm mich", wisperte Mario.

Thomas raunte etwas Unverständliches und drehte Mario dann schwungvoll auf den Bauch. Dann schob er sich über Mario. Ganz langsam und genüsslich drang er in Mario ein. Mario stöhnte gedehnt.

Genauso gemächlich wie Thomas in ihn eindrang, bewegte er sich auch in ihm. Thomas wollte es hinauszögern. Wollte das Gefühl in Mario sein, solange es ging genießen. Auch, wenn sie oft geradezu übereinander herfielen, war die langsame Variante auch nicht unüblich. Und manchmal brauchten sie das einfach genau so. Langsam und gemütlich, sowohl körperlich als auch geistig so nah, so eng.

Erst ganz zum Schluss lehnte sich Thomas vor und biss Mario sacht in den Nacken. Im selben Moment begann er zwei, drei Mal heftig zuzustoßen. Er fühlte, wie Mario sich dem Höhepunkt näherte. Sachte sog er an Marios Hals - und dann explodierten sie beide förmlich.

"Mhm", machte Thomas und zog sich langsam aus Mario zurück. Auch Mario knurrte leise. Thomas schmiegte sich wieder an Mario und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. 

Das Klingeln von Marios Handy riss sie aus der Zweisamkeit.

"Wer ist das?" brummte Thomas.

"Mateo." Hastig nahm Mario das Gespräch an.

"Stell auf laut", bat Thomas und setzte sich auf.

Mario betätigte die entsprechende Taste. "Hallo Mateo, bist du schon in Wolfsburg?"

"Fast", sagte Mateo. "Ich wollte fragen, wo genau ich hinsoll. Ich nehme an, wir treffen uns direkt im Wald?"

"Ja, ich würde dann gleich dahin kommen - Mario hat noch kurz zu tun und kommt dann nach."

"Gut. Wo genau treffen wir uns?"

Thomas beschrieb eine Straßenkreuzung, zu der er jetzt gleich laufen würde. "Wir treffen uns da in ein paar Minuten?", schlug er vor.

"Bis gleich", sagte Mateo und legte auf.

"Haust du jetzt ab? Dann guck ich mal nach den Wohnungen", schlug Mario vor.

"Ruf mich an, wenn du fertig bist, dann sag ich dir wo wir uns treffen", nickte Thomas. "Und denk an das große Bett. Alles andere ist unwichtig, aber das Bett muss groß sein", fügte er breit grinsend hinzu.

Mario lachte ebenfalls und stand dann auf. Schnell zogen sie sich wieder an. "Bis später", sagte Thomas und küsste Mario kurz zum Abschied. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zum Treffpunkt.

Er musste kurz warten, bis er Mateo kommen fühlte. Mario fühlte er auf mehrere hundert Kilometer, andere Vampire glücklicherweise bei weitem nicht so lange. Er musste kurz warten, bis er Mateo kommen fühlte. Mario fühlte er auf mehrere hundert Kilometer, andere Vampire glücklicherweise bei weitem nicht auf solche Entfernung.

"Hallo Thomas", sagte Mateo, als er schließlich ebenfalls am Treffpunkt eintraf. "Ohne Mario?"

"Er wollte sich noch um eine Wohnung hier kümmern und kommt dann nach." Mateo und Mario hatten eine besondere Beziehung. Mario war einer der wenigen Vampire, mit denen sich der recht scheue und zurückhaltende Mateo angefreundet hatte. Aber zum Glück kam Mateo auch gut genug mit Thomas aus, so dass es kein Problem war, dass sie erstmal ohne Mario anfangen mussten.

"Vielleicht hast du von Federico schon gehört, dass der Clan hier in Norddeutschland einen Vampir vermisst und wir ihn suchen sollen?", fing Thomas an zu erzählen und fasste dann die Ereignisse zusammen.

Als Thomas fertig erzählt hatte, fragte Mateo nach: "Hast du die Haare dabei?" 

"Ja, hier in der Tüte." Thomas holte das Plastiktütchen heraus, in dem die Haare waren.

Mateo nahm die Tüte entgegen und betrachtete die Haare einen Moment durch die durchsichtige Hülle. "Mhm", machte er nachdenklich.

"Sind schon merkwürdig, oder?", fragte Thomas.

"Scheint Fell zu sein", murmelte Mateo und öffnete den Beutel dann vorsichtig.

"Puh", zuckte er sofort zurück und schloss den Beutel.

"Komisch oder?" fragte Thomas.

"Stinkt ganz schön heftig."

"Hast du sowas schon mal gerochen?"

"Nein, ganz sicher nicht."

Thomas seufzte enttäuscht. "Schade. Willst du dir trotzdem mal den Unterschlupf von Karl ansehen? Dort ist der Geruch auch ziemlich stark, und vielleicht findest du ja Spuren, die uns entgangen sind."

"Ja, gerne."

Thomas nickte und führte Mateo dann zu Karls Unterschlupf.

"Oh, das sieht gemütlich aus", meinte Mateo, als sie die Hütte betreten hatten.

"Karl scheint dir ähnlich zu sein", sagte Thomas lächelnd. "Er liebt die Natur auch sehr."

"Das ist selten unter Vampiren", bemerkte Mateo.

"Ja und sein Clan scheint es überhaupt nicht zu verstehen."

"Ich hatte auch Probleme anfangs. Vampire mit Tieren und im Wald... Aber seit Federico den Clan leitet, ist vieles einfacher geworden."

"Wenn wir Karl gefunden haben... vielleicht kannst du ja mal mit ihm reden. Ihm einfach zeigen, dass er nicht allein ist", schlug Thomas vor.

"Das werde ich gerne machen."

"Danke", sagte Thomas.

"Für mich doch auch schön mal einen Gleichgesinnten zu treffen."

Thomas lächelte. Er hatte gehofft, dass Mateo das so sehen würde.

"Und hier wohnt der andere Naturvampir also..."

"Ganz genau. Und hier riecht es auch nach diesem komischen Fell."

"Ja, habe ich auch schon gemerkt, aber es ist nicht so intensiv."

"Und fällt dir sonst was auf?"

Mateo durchsuchte die Hütte oberflächig, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.

"Verdammt", murmelte Thomas.

"Es tut mir leid... so ein Fell habe ich noch nie gesehen, aber es riecht wirklich sehr intensiv... und unangenehm."

"Dann werden wir dieser Duftspur wohl durch den Wald folgen müssen. Wir haben keine anderen Anhaltspunkte."

Mateo zögerte. "Ich weiß nicht, ob das so gut ist."

"Wieso?"

"Ich weiß nicht, aber ich habe das Gefühl, von diesem Fell - oder dem Duft, keine Ahnung - geht eine Gefahr aus.

"Aber wir müssen Karl finden. Vielleicht ist er in Gefahr. Und Florian hat erzählt, dass es auch einige Angriffe auf Menschen gab."

"Ja, das müssen wir. Und auch die Angriffe auf die Menschen stoppen. Der Norddeutsche Clan ist eigentlich recht menschenfreundlich."

"Bis auf Florian", schnaubte Thomas.

"Florian? Der muss noch recht jung sein?"

"Ist wohl so alt wie ich. Und ziemlich schwierig."

"Er ist jung..."

"Ja ich weiß... "

"Und viele junge Vampire müssen sich erst in ihrer neuen Situation zurechtfinden. Sven beispielsweise."

"Aber Sven ist ein lieber Kerl. Florian ist richtig... aggressiv gewesen."

"Das war Sven doch auch, als ihr euch kennengelernt habt."

"Hm", machte Thomas. "Stimmt. Allerdings war Sven auch in einem schlechten Clan. Johann und Gustav sind zwar etwas merkwürdig, aber eigentlich sehr nett."

"Florian ist sicher auch nicht so, wenn ihr ihn erstmal kennenlernt."

Thomas nickte. "Wir werden vielleicht noch seine Hilfe brauchen."

"Ja, aber erstmal..." Mateo hielt inne, als Thomas aufsah.

"Was ist?"

"Mario kommt."

Mateo lächelte leicht. "Hätte ich mir denken können."

"Du kennst uns..."

Mateo nickte. "Wollen wir draußen auf ihn warten? Ich möchte aus diesem Gestank raus..."

"Ja, natürlich." Thomas öffnete die Tür und ließ Mateo dann den Vortritt.

"Besser", sagte Mateo, als sie draußen standen. "Wirklich ein merkwürdiger Geruch."

"Scharf - und irgendwie... keine Ahnung, wild, aggressiv."

In diesem Moment tauchte Mario auf. "Hallo Mateo", lächelte er.

"Hallo", grüßte Mateo ihn fröhlich. Eigentlich war Mateo nur bei ihm so fröhlich.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich erst jetzt komme, aber ich musste mir eine Wohnung besorgen. Und habt ihr beiden was gefunden?"

"Nein. Nur diese stinkenden Haare."

"Und du hast solche Haare vorher noch nirgendwo gesehen?" fragte Mario erstaunt.

"Nein, niemals. Auch nichts Ähnliches."

"Merkwürdig. Aber sie stammen schon von einem Tier, oder?"

"Müssen sie ja, denn von einem Menschen sind sie erst recht nicht."

"Von einem Tier, das du nicht kennst..."

"Ja, das wäre möglich - aber das Tier muss schon sehr anders sein als alles, das ich bisher gesehen habe."

"Aber das hier ist ein normaler Wald, der nicht mal besonders groß ist", sagte Mario kopfschüttelnd.

"Eben, was für ein Tier soll es dann sein?"

"Das werden wir wohl nur rausfinden, wenn wir es finden“, meinte Mateo

"Und das wird nicht so einfach werden. Aber...", Mateo betrachtete noch einmal die Haare in der Plastiktüte, "die Haare sind sicher von einem großen Tier."

"Wie groß schätzt du es?" fragte Thomas.

"Hm - vielleicht so", deutete Mateo etwas Hüfthohes an.

"Das ist ziemlich groß", murmelte Mario.

"Ja. Ich kann mich auch täuschen, aber so hart und dick, wie die Haare sind... und auch die ganze Struktur..."

"Dann sollten wir vorsichtig sein", sagte Mario und sah Thomas an.

"Das solltet ihr auf jeden Fall sein - immerhin ist schon ein Vampir verloren."

"Ich frage mich immer noch, ob Karl freiwillig verschwunden ist. Vielleicht hatte er Streit mit Flo..."

"Er hatte aber nicht viel mit Florian zu tun, oder? Eher mit Gustav. Und der scheint sich ja ganz gut um ihn gekümmert zu haben - und gleichzeitig hatte Karl die Freiheiten, die er brauchte."

"Keine Ahnung, Florian ist ja nicht grad freigiebig mit Infos."

"Aber Gustav schien mir ganz in Ordnung zu sein."

Mario nickte langsam. "Und was machen wir jetzt?"

"Wir sollten die Augen und Nasen offen halten", überlegte Thomas.

"Darf ich die Haare mit nach Florenz nehmen?" fragte Mateo.

"Ja, natürlich. Vielleicht kann Philippe da ja etwas herausfinden. Wenn er mal vorbeikommt."

"Die beiden sind mit ihren neuen Schützlingen ziemlich beschäftigt. Aber Philippe ist ja nicht der einzige, der sich im Labor auskennt."

"Es wäre schön, wenn sich jemand mit den Haaren beschäftigen könnte", meinte Thomas.

Mateo nickte. "Das verspreche ich dir."

"Danke", lächelte Thomas ihn an.

Mateo steckte die Tüte mit den Haaren ein. "Ich werde mich dann auf den Rückweg machen."

"Es ist sehr lieb, dass du hergekommen ist", bedankte sich Mario.

"Ich helfe euch immer gern."

"Gerade dafür bedanke ich mich."

Mateo lächelte leicht. "Seid vorsichtig bei euren Nachforschungen. Und wenn ihr neue Spuren zu dem Tier findet, gebt mir Bescheid."

"Machen wir, versprochen. Du.. du hast noch immer kein Handy, oder?"

"Nein, aber wenn ihr mir eine Nachricht im Clanhaus hinterlasst, werde ich mich bei euch melden."

"Ja, werden wir machen. Dann... komm gut nach Hause, Mateo."

Mateo nickte den beiden zu und verschwand dann.


	7. ¡Hola España!

Mateo ließ zwei ratlose, junge Vampire zurück.

"So... und jetzt?" fragte Mario.

"Erstmal das wesentliche - deine Wohnung - bist du da weitergekommen?"

Sofort lächelte Mario und er zog einen Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche. "Wir können sie uns angucken. Wenn sie dir auch gefällt, dann unterschreib ich den Mietvertrag morgen."

"Sehr gut - dann machen wir doch das erstmal."

"Dann komm mit", sagte Mario und griff nach Thomas Hand.

Er lief los und zog Thomas mit sich, bis sie am südlichen Rande Wolfsburg im Grünen standen. Hier befanden sich größere Häuser, recht modern, und vor einem der Häuser blieben sie stehen.

"Das ist es", sagte Mario. "Zwei Etagen, eigentlich viel zu groß, aber ich fand’s einfach schön."

"Ist auch schön, und auch die Gegend ist schön."

"Dann komm mal mit rein", sagte Mario und schloss die Haustür auf.

Thomas folgte Mario in das Haus und verstand ihn sofort. Es war hell und freundlich, modern, aber nicht zu modern - und das Schlafzimmer war groß genug für ein breites Bett.

"Das hier, ist auch sehr praktisch für uns", sagte Mario und drückte auf einen Schalter neben den Schlafzimmerfenstern. Mit einem surren begannen Außenrollos nach unten zu fahren und dunkelten den Raum komplett ab. "Gibt’s in allen Zimmern."

"Oh, das ist... perfekt!"

"Fand ich auch."

"Dann nimm es, bitte. Es ist toll."

Mario lächelte. "Schön, dass es dir gefällt."

"Das wusstest du aber vorher - du kennst mich doch."

"Deshalb hab ich hier auch schon den Schlüssel für dich", grinste Mario und holte einen zweiten Schlüsselring hervor.

Thomas lachte und zog Mario fest in seine Arme. "Ich weiß schon, warum ich dich so sehr liebe."

"Fehlt also nur noch unser Bett."

"Ich hab schon mal geguckt - wenn du willst, können wir gleich los."

"Wann hast du denn nach Betten geguckt?" fragte Mario erstaunt.

"Als ich auf Mateo gewartet habe. Im Handy. Ähm... reicht das nicht? Groß, warm, weich"

"Doch, das klingt perfekt. Dann los", lachte Mario.

"Also, das ist ein Möbelhaus da... ach, komm einfach mit."

Lachend folgte Mario Thomas.

Sie brauchten nur ein paar Minuten zu dem großen Möbelhaus, das Thomas ausgesucht hatte, und standen wenig später in der Bettenabteilung.

"Hm, die sind alle groß und sehen bequem aus", meinte Mario.

"Ja, und welches gefällt dir vom Aussehen her am besten?"

"Das hier", sagte Mario und deutete sofort auf das Bett, das auch Thomas schon im Auge hatte.

Thomas lächelte. "Das mag ich auch. Hinlegen und ausprobieren?"

"Natürlich", sagte Mario und setzte sich auf die Matratze.

Thomas ließ sich gleich nach hinten fallen und seufzte. "So und nicht anders..."

"Das nehmen wir", sagte Mario.

"Ja, sehr gut. Diese Matratzen auch gleich?"

Mario nickte und ließ sich ebenfalls nach hinten sinken. "Oh ja... perfekt."

"Mag gar nicht mehr aufstehen."

"Ich fürchte das werden wir müssen", seufzte Mario. "Aber heute Nacht schlafen wir noch im Hotel, und das Bett ist ja auch ok."

"Ja, wenn wir es überhaupt brauchen. Würd gern heute Nacht ein wenig laufen mit dir."

Mario drehte den Kopf zu Thomas. "Klingt gut."

"Dann machen wir das doch", lächelte Thomas. "Los, Verkäufer suchen, dann klären wir, dass wir das Bett geliefert kriegen."

"Wollen wir nicht auch gleich noch nach nem Sofa gucken, wenn wir schon hier sind?"

"Und alles andere auch gleich, okay? Ist eine Küche in der Wohnung?" Die brauchten sie zwar nicht, außer vielleicht einem Kühlschrank für das Blut und Marios geliebter Milch, aber wenn sie Leute einluden, musste die Küche menschlich aussehen.

"Ja, mit nem riesigen Kühlschrank. So nem amerikanischen Monster."

"Schick", grinste Thomas. "Dann brauchen wir uns darum ja erstmal nicht zu kümmern."

"Zum Glück nickt."

"Aber Wohnzimmereinrichtung fehlt. Fürs Schlafzimmer nehmen wir Schrank und Nachtschränke, die zu dem Bett gehören, oder?", schlug Thomas vor.

Mario nickte. Das war einfachsten und so passte auch alles zusammen.

"Dann am besten gleich bestellen." Sie fanden eine Verkäuferin, die ihnen noch einiges zu den Möbeln erklärte, die Bestellung fertig machte und sie auch zu den Wohnzimmereinrichtungen begleitete. Auch hier fanden sie relativ schnell etwas, das ihnen gefiel.

Etwa eine Stunde später hatten sie alles erledigt und verabredet, dass die Möbel am nächsten Nachmittag geliefert werden würden.

"So, das war doch ein sehr erfolgreicher Tag", sagte Mario, als sie wieder im Hotelzimmer angekommen waren.

"Zumindest, was die Wohnung angeht. Bei der Sache mit Karl sind wir ja noch kein bisschen weitergekommen... "

Mario nickte. "Und ehrlich gesagt weiß ich da auch gar nicht, was wir tun sollen. Es gibt keine Hinweise..."

"Ich find’s auch extrem schwer. Die Sachen aus der Tüte würde ich mir gern noch mal in Ruhe ansehen. Ansonsten... halten wir die Nase offen. Durch die Wälder streunen und suchen."

"Und das alles neben dem Training", seufzte Mario. "Na komm, wir haben lange Nächte vor uns. Und so alt, wie Karl ist, wird er eher nachts draußen sein."

"Ja vermutlich", nickte Mario.

"Dann haben wir doch Zeit."

"Solange wir auch genug Zeit für uns beide haben", lächelte Mario.

"Das werden wir. In der Wohnung und im Wald."

Mario nickte zufrieden.

"Hast du noch irgendwas vor heute?"

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hatte erwartet, dass wir länger unterwegs sind wegen Karl. Aber vielleicht könnten wir uns ein bisschen in Wolfsburg umsehen."

"Ja, und auch da können wir versuchen weiterzukommen. Florian meinte doch, dass auch Menschen verschwunden sind?"

"Stimmt. Daran hab ich gar nicht mehr so richtig gedacht. Wissen wir denn wer verschwunden ist?"

"Wir müssen mal im Internet gucken, da müssen wir doch was in den Nachrichten finden."

"Und sonst müssen wir bei Flo nachfragen", sagte Mario während er den Laptop zu sich zog.

"Wenn er uns hilft..."

"Versuchen wir erstmal selbst was rauszufinden."

"Dann such mal. Am besten erstmal hier in der Wolfsburger Zeitung."

Mario nickte und rief die Onlineversion der Wolfsburger Zeitung auf.

Tatsächlich fanden sie einige Meldungen, allerdings nicht besonders groß. Die Verschwundenen waren Menschen, die kaum jemand vermisste - Alleinstehende in den großen Häuserblocks und Obdachlose.

"Da hat sich offenbar niemand große Mühe gegeben, irgendwas zu finden", meinte Mario.

"Und wenn man nicht sucht, dann findet man auch nichts. Irgendjemand hat da die richtigen Menschen rausgesucht."

"Das... spricht dann aber irgendwie gegen ein Tier", murmelte Mario.

"Ja, ist unwahrscheinlich, dass genau diese Leute hier alleine nachts in den Wald gegangen sind."

"Aber Mateo war sicher, dass es ein Tier ist. Ob es wohl abgerichtet ist und auf Jagd für jemanden geht?"

"Oder vielleicht ist es doch Zufall? Vielleicht gibt’s hier mehr Alleinstehende?"

"Meinst du in Wolfsburg leben nur Singles?"

"Ziehen doch sicher viele her um hier zu arbeiten, oder?"

"Ja schon, aber davon werden auch viele mit ihrer Familie herziehen. Guck dir allein meine künftigen Kollegen an. Davon haben etliche Familie."

"Ja, hast Recht. Dann... sind die Singles eher abends alleine unterwegs?"

"Keine Ahnung... Weißt du was? Ich setz mal Luciano darauf an. Der ist im Recherchieren doch gut und vielleicht findet er in den Berichten im Internet etwas, was uns nicht aufgefallen ist", schlug Mario vor.

"Der wird aber bisschen länger brauchen um herzukommen - er ist doch sicher bei Marc in Barcelona."

"Im Internet kann aber auch von Barcelona aus nachforschen."

"Okay, dann soll er mal - dann muss er Marc auch nicht alleine lassen."

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Wir haben heute schon einen Vampir hergeholt und es hat nichts gebracht, das muss nicht sein."

"Rufst du ihn an? Oder soll ich?"

"Machst du? Ich würde solange mal den Vampiren in der Türkei meine neue Adresse mitteilen, damit sie meine Sachen herschicken können."

"Ich grüße ihn von dir", versprach Thomas und rief Marc an. Er war Thomas' anderer Schützling, seit er sich vor Jahren Thomas bei einem Kampf unterworfen hatte. Inzwischen hatten sie jedoch eher eine freundschaftliche Basis. Thomas wählte Marcs Nummer in Spanien und lauschte dem Klingeln.

"Hallo Thomas", meldete sich Marco schon nach dem zweiten Klingeln.

"Marc, Hola", lachte Thomas. "Wie geht es dir?"

"Gut. Und ich denke euch beiden geht es auch gut? Ich freu mich, dass Mario wieder näher bei dir ist."

"Ah, sind die News auch schon in Spanien angekommen? Ja, es ist wunderschön nah. Wir werden uns endlich wieder öfter sehen."

"Natürlich hab ich es gehört. Ich halte mich über meine Familie immer auf dem Laufenden", sagte Marc ernst.

"Ich weiß, Marc. Wir freuen uns auch über jede Nachricht, die wir von oder über dich lesen."

"Ich melde mich zu selten, oder?"

"Nein, nein. Du hast zu tun, und du hast Luciano bei dir. Es geht dir gut."

"Das tut es", sagte Marc mit einem hörbaren Lächeln. "Und Luciano gefällt es hier in Barcelona wirklich gut."

"Das glaub ich, die Stadt passt zu ihm."

"Wir haben uns ein neues Haus gekauft. Vielleicht könnt ihr uns ja mal besuchen kommen?"

"Oh ja, wir kommen vorbei, sobald wir kommen. Aber... erstmal haben wir hier zu tun. Mario hat hier eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, und ich glaube, dafür brauchen wir Lucianos Hilfe."

"Warte, dann gebe ich das Telefon weiter", sagte Marc und einen Moment später meldete sich Luciano mit einem fröhlichen: "Hola Thomas!"

"Ciao Luciano", grinste Thomas. "Du klingst fröhlich."

"Oh ja, ich hab grade ein wundervolles altes Buch in einem Antiquariat hier gefunden. Es ist faszinierend!"

Thomas lächelte. Luciano liebte alte Bücher, und so eine Entdeckung war ein richtiger Schatz für ihn. "Vielleicht kannst du das Buch ja gebrauchen bei meiner Frage an dich."

"Was kann ich denn für euch tun?"

"Mario ist ja von Federico hergeschickt worden. Wir sollen hier ein Problem lösen", fing Thomas an und erzählte von Marios Aufgabe.

"Klingt ja geheimnisvoll", sagte Luciano. "Und Mateo konnte so gar nichts mit den Haaren anfangen?"

"Nein, gar nichts. Er meint nur, es wird wohl ein großes Tier sein."

"Hm... ich werde morgen, während Marc Training hat, mal nach Florenz laufen und mir die Haare ansehen", sagte Luciano. "Ich bin zwar nicht so gut wie Philippe, aber ich hab ihm ab und an im Labor geholfen."

"Das wäre lieb von dir. Und vielleicht findest du ja auch in Federicos Bibliothek etwas."

"Ich tue was ich kann."

"Vielen Dank."

"Kann ich sonst noch was für euch tun?"

"Mach Marc weiter glücklich", bat Thomas mit einem Lächeln.

"Das hab ich vor", sagte Luciano und klang dabei schrecklich verliebt.

Thomas nickte zufrieden. "Ich weiß."

"Dann grüß mir Mario ganz lieb, ja? Und ich freu mich so für euch, dass er jetzt wieder in Deutschland spielt."

"Dann kannst du dir vorstellen, wie sehr wir uns freuen", grinste Thomas glücklich. "Ruf an, wenn du etwas rausgefunden hast, ja?"

"Mache ich. Bis bald Thomas."

"Bis bald, Luciano." Damit legte Thomas auf.

Auch Mario war schon fertig mit telefonieren und sah Thomas mit einem glücklich Lächeln an.

"Du wirkst so zufrieden?"

Mario nickte. "Meine Sachen kommen übermorgen. Und damit ist das Kapitel Türkei dann wirklich vorbei."

"Dann wird die Wohnung übermorgen komplett sein."

"Ja", sagte Mario und zog Thomas an sich. "Und was gibt es neues von Marc und Luciano?"

"Sie sind glücklich wie immer. Und Luciano will morgen nach Florenz und sich mal die Haare angucken."

"Oh das ist gut", sagte Mario.

"Ja, vielleicht findet er was, zusammen mit Mateo."

"Und ich finde, wir haben für heute genug über Karl und die Haare gegrübelt. Wir gehen jetzt laufen", sagte Mario entschlossen.

"Ja, sehr gute Idee. Raus aus Wolfsburg und dann... einfach los? Ich hätte Lust zu schwimmen."

"Schwimmen klingt gut", sagte Mario begeistert.

"Ostsee oder Nordsee?"

"Ostsee?"

"Ja, Ostsee." Thomas lächelte, dann stand er auf und griff nach Marios Hand. "Los."

In normalem Tempo verließen sie das Hotel, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg aus der Stadt hinaus.

Als sie hinter einigen Büschen versteckt waren, liefen sie los. So konnte niemand sehen, wie sie Geschwindigkeit aufnahmen. Hatten sie einmal ihre enorme Vampirgeschwindigkeit erreicht, waren sie kaum mehr als ein Schatten, der vorbeihuschte, und sie wurden nicht mehr wahrgenommen.

Sie liefen Richtung Ostsee, wobei sie einen Bogen um menschliche Siedlungen machten und dafür über Felder und durch Wälder liefen. Die Spätsommerluft streichelte über ihre Körper, und es roch wundervoll nach Natur. Irgendwann begann es in der Luft nach Meer zu riechen, und etwas später hörten sie schon das Rauschen der Wellen.

"Wundervoll", lächelte Mario und atmete tief ein.

"Ja. Und es wird noch besser, wenn wir erst im Wasser sind", sagte Thomas.

Bei der Ankündigung lief Mario noch ein wenig schneller, bis sie tatsächlich an einem einsamen Standstück standen.

"Wer als erstes nackt im Wasser ist, der darf sich was wünschen", grinste Thomas.

Mario lachte und zog sich in rasender Geschwindigkeit aus, dennoch war Thomas ihm eine Nasenspitze voraus.

"Und was wünscht sich mein Herr und Meister?" fragte Mario lachend.

"Sag ich dir, wenn es dunkel ist."

"Oh, klingt... vielversprechend", sagte Mario mit einem zwinkern.

"Dann gedulde dich. Jetzt will ich erstmal ein wenig schwimmen und tauchen."

"Dann lass uns genau das machen", sagte Mario und schwamm ein Stück voraus.

Thomas folgte ihm. Sie schwammen voraus und tauchten dann ab in die Tiefe. Da sie nicht atmen mussten, war das Tauchen ein unglaubliches Erlebnis. Sie fanden sogar einige Gegenstände auf dem Meeresgrund, und irgendwann würden sie auch auf ein altes Wrack stoßen, waren sie sicher.

Nach einer ganzen Weile schwammen sie wieder an die Oberfläche und ließen sich einfach auf den Wellen treiben. Sie sahen hoch in den Himmel, wo langsam Sterne aufblinkten und eine schmale Mondsichel ab und an hinter den vorbeiziehenden Wolken zu sehen war.

"Es ist wunderschön", wisperte Mario.

"Das ist es", flüsterte Thomas und tastete dabei nach Marios Hand.

Sie hielten sich einfach bei den Händen und blickten in den Himmel, ohne etwas zu sagen oder sich zu bewegen.

Es war ein perfekter Augenblick.


	8. Irgendwas stinkt hier

Sie wussten nicht, wie lange sie so gelegen hatten, als Thomas Marios Hand schließlich wieder losließ. Mario drehte den Kopf und sah ihn fragend an.

"Wir sollten langsam zurück. Es dämmert schon", deutete Thomas nach Osten.

"Oh! Ich hab gar nicht gemerkt, wieviel Zeit schon vergangen ist."

"Ich hab’s auch gerade erst gesehen. Komm, lass uns langsam zurückschwimmen. Wir kommen bald wieder her, ja?"

"Ja, unbedingt", sagte Mario. Er drehte sich um und gemeinsam machten sich die beiden auf den Rückweg zum Strand an dem ihre Kleidung lag.

Sie zogen sich schnell an und küssten sich zärtlich, ehe sie sich auf den Weg zurück nach Wolfsburg machten.

"Musst du gleich weiter nach München?" fragte Mario, als sie am Stadtrand angekommen waren.

"Ja, ich fürchte schon. Aber ich komme gleich, wenn ich fertig bin, zu dir", versprach Thomas.

"Ich freu mich. Schließlich müssen wir unser neues Bett einweihen. Und du hast noch einen Wunsch frei."

"Auf den freue ich mich schon."

"Dann beeil dich beim Training", lächelte Mario und zog Thomas an sich.

Thomas lachte und küsste ihn noch einmal zärtlich.

"Bis heute Abend", flüsterte Mario, als sich Thomas viel zu schnell wieder von ihm löste.

"Bis heute Abend", verabschiedete sich Thomas, dann lief er los Richtung München.

Mario sah Thomas noch einen Moment nach, ehe er sich auf den Weg ins Hotel machte um sich umzuziehen. Er wurde heute an seinem ersten Tag schon um 9 Uhr im Verein erwartet, ehe es dann gegen 10 zu seinem ersten Training mit dem Team ging.

Bisher hatte noch kaum etwas von seinem neuen Verein, den Räumlichkeiten oder den Mitarbeitern und Mitspielern gesehen, all das würde er heute und an den nächsten Tagen nachholen. Pünktlich um neun Uhr stand er am Trainingsgelände und wurde hineingelassen. Eine Angestellte führte ihn herum - erst einmal zu den Büros, Besprechungsräumen und den Bereichen für die Presse, dann kamen sie zu dem Trakt, in dem die Räumlichkeiten für das Team untergebracht waren.

"Und hier ist die Kabine", sagte sie schließlich mit einem Lächeln. "Die ersten Spieler werden schon da sein. Fall Sie noch Fragen haben, können Sie gern zu mir ins Büro kommen. Oder Sie fragen Ihre Teamkollegen, die kennen sich hier ja schon aus."

"Danke", lächelte Mario sie gewinnend an, dann klopfte er an. Die junge Frau hatte gut und... äußerst appetitlich ausgesehen, da hatte er vorsichtshalber nicht geatmet. Jetzt drückte er die Tür auf, atmete ein - und trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück.

Dumme Idee, schalt er sich in Gedanken. Ganz, ganz dumme Idee!

So viele Gerüche strömten auf ihn zu, verschwitzt, männlich, heiß... und... hart, scharf und gefährlich. In dem Geruchsgemisch konnte er nichts Genaues ausmachen, aber es raubte ihm den Atem.

"Hey, du kannst ruhig reinkommen", rief ihm jemand lachend aus der Kabine zu.

"Oh", machte Mario und trat nun ein. Er blickte in eine Runde fröhlicher Gesichter, die ihn alle willkommen hießen.

"Da ist ja unser neuer Superstürmer", kam Julian auf ihn zu.

"Jule, hey", grüßte Mario ihn und umarmte ihn freundschaftlich.

"Schön, dass du hier bist", sagte Julian.

"Und schön, dass du hier bleibst - ähm, du bleibst doch?"

"Sieht zumindest erstmal so aus... Ist alles irgendwie blöd gelaufen."

"Na komm, wir beide zusammen, wir rocken das Ding hier!"

"Erstmal musst du wieder fit werden, oder? Die Verletzung bei der EM war ja nicht ganz ohne."

"Nein, aber das wird schon wieder." Mario hatte gar nicht mehr an seine Verletzung gedacht, seine vampirischen Kräfte hatten sie schon vor Wochen geheilt. Aber Julian wusste davon natürlich nichts. Er musste es also erstmal langsam angehen lassen, wenn er nicht verdächtig wirken wollte.

"Wie geht’s jetzt eigentlich mit deinem Bein?"

"Schon viel besser", sagte Mario lächelnd. "Ich hoffe, dass nicht zu lange ausfalle und zum Ligastart fit bin."

"Oh ja, das wäre schön."

"So, dann sollte ich mich wohl mal umziehen. Welcher Platz ist meiner?" fragte Mario.

"Da drüben ist ein Spind frei, das wird bestimmt deiner. Beschriftung kommt dann noch."

Mario nickte und ging zu dem Spind. Hier hatte jemand tatsächlich für ihn Trainingssachen bereit gelegt, die er nun anzog. Dabei sah er sich unauffällig um. Diese Gerüche beim Eintreten waren schon heftig gewesen, aber er wollte wissen, was das gewesen war. 

Es war noch relativ ruhig in der Kabine, so dass nur wenige Leute da waren. Ganz vorsichtig sog er ein wenig Luft durch die Nase ein. Aber schnell hörte er damit wieder auf. Das Innere einer Kabine war ein Alptraum für eine feine Vampirnase. Hier hingen nicht nur frische Gerüche, sondern auch alter Schweiß und alle möglichen unappetitlichen Düfte.

Aber auch so hatte er diesen scharfen Geruch bemerkt, der ihn vorhin so zurückschrecken lassen hatte. Aber ob der Geruch von einem der Spieler ausging, die grade da waren, oder ein alter Geruch war, das konnte er nicht feststellen. Er würde das aber sicher die nächsten Tage rausfinden. Am besten auf dem Platz, wo nicht ganz so viel Gerüche auf einmal waren. 

Immerhin Julian konnte er schon ausschließen, das hätte er sonst während der EM bemerkt. Aber von den anderen Spielern kannte er kaum jemanden genauer. Auf dem Platz atmete er nie, deswegen war ihm der Geruch wohl auch noch nie aufgefallen.

"Mario, bist du fertig?" rief Julian. "Dann kann ich dich mit zum Trainingsplatz nehmen."

"Ja, Moment." Mario zog noch mal die Schnürsenkel fest, dann stand er auf.

"Na dann auf", sagte Julian und ging zur Tür.

Mario folgte ihm durch die Gänge, bis sie zum Trainingsplatz kamen.

"Ist bestimmt eine Umstellung für dich, von der Türkei nach Wolfsburg", sagte Julian.

"Auf jeden Fall kälter", grinste Mario. "Aber ist schon ganz anders hier."

"Wieso ist es eigentlich Wolfsburg geworden? Du hattest doch bestimmt auch andere Angebote."

"Das Angebot hat einfach am besten gepasst. Ich wollte nicht wieder ins Ausland, und irgendwie passte Wolfsburg."

"An sich hat der VfL auch eine gute Mannschaft. Viel Potential. Keine Ahnung, warum die letzte Saison nicht gut gelaufen ist."

"Und warum willst du unbedingt weg?", wollte Mario wissen.

Julian zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich wollte gern nach England. Aber ich bin noch jung, da kann ich ja immer noch hingehen."

"Eben, das wird bestimmt noch was. Und ich finde es schön, dass wir mal zusammen spielen."

Julian lächelte. "Stimmt, das ist tatsächlich schön. Hat bei der EM ja gar nicht so schlecht geklappt mit uns beiden."

"Wir werden viel Spaß haben, glaub ich."

"Und dabei hoffentlich erfolgreich sein."

"Davon bin ich überzeugt."

"Warmlaufen kannst du dich normal mit uns?" fragte Julian. "Ja, klar - ich muss einfach gucken, wie viel der Muskel mit macht." Oder eher, was er wahrscheinlich mitmachen würde.

"Schön, dann lass uns mal los laufen." Mario nickte und trabte dann locker neben Julian her. Er wagte es noch nicht zu atmen aus Angst, hier wieder auf diesen scharfen Gestank zu stoßen.

Allerdings war er schon neugierig, wo dieser Geruch herkam.

Er lief einige Runden mit den Jungs, dann wurde er von einem der Fitnesstrainer gerufen, der sich schon über seine Verletzung informiert hatte und nun seine Fortschritte begutachten wollte. Er lief zu ihm hinüber. Auf dem Weg sog er ganz leicht ein kleines wenig Luft ein.

Im ersten Moment roch er nichts Außergewöhnliches - den Rasen, seine Mitspieler - aber dann drehte der Wind und er hatte wieder diesen scharfen, beißenden Geruch in der Nase.

Der Geruch kam von der Mannschaft herüber, ganz deutlich, von der rechten Seite des Trainingsplatzes. Dort waren einige Spieler, vielleicht fünf oder sechs. Wer genau, das konnte er aus der Entfernung nicht erkennen.

Am liebsten wäre er ja kurz rüber gelaufen, aber das wäre ziemlich auffällig geworden.

Er würde die nächste Zeit noch Gelegenheit haben den Urheber des Gestanks zu identifizieren. Jetzt sollte er sich erstmal auf sein Einzeltraining konzentrieren.

Und darauf sich seiner Verletzung entsprechend zu verhalten.

"Na, das sieht doch schon ganz ordentlich aus", meinte der Trainer, als er Mario beobachtete. "Wir müssen das noch mal besprechen, aber ich glaub, du kannst bald wieder mit den anderen trainieren."

"Ich hab im Urlaub auch alles dafür getan", sagte Mario lächelnd.

"Es hat sich gelohnt", erwiderte der Trainer das Lächeln.

"Ist immer blöd, wenn man verletzt zu einem neuen Verein kommt. Und nachdem ich schon die halbe EM verpasst habe..."

"Das ist echt ärgerlich. Aber die Jungs hier sind schon okay, da wirst du schnell Anschluss finden. Und bald kannst du auch wieder mit ihnen trainieren."

Mario grinste. "Hab ja schon Erfahrungen mit Wechseln. Und Julian kenn ich ja auch schon."

"Siehst du, das klingt doch gut", meinte sein Trainer. "Dann geh mal rein und lass dich von den Physios durchkneten, das wird deinem Muskel gut tun."

"Mach ich, danke", sagte Mario.

"Dann bis morgen", schickte der Trainer ihn in die Kabine.

"Bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Mario.

Dann lief er - ganz langsam - zur Kabine um sich schnell zu duschen. Das musste er nicht, er schwitzte ja nicht, aber es war trotzdem angenehm, außerdem erwartete der Physio, dass er mit feuchten Haaren zur Massage kam.

Beim Laufen drehte er immer wieder den Kopf und versuchte noch etwas von dem seltsamen Geruch aufzufangen.

Es war hin und wieder ein Hauch, aber je weiter er sich entfernte, desto weniger roch er es.

Wirklich seltsam das Ganze. Zwei so merkwürdige Gerüche in Wolfsburg. Ob die beiden irgendwie zusammenhingen?

Auf jeden Fall waren sie ähnlich, aber ganz gleich? So genau konnte er das nicht sagen, weil der Geruch ja immer auch von der Umgebung verfälscht war - und er seinen Geruchssinn nicht besonders trainiert hatte.

Auf jeden Fall war es ein neuer Hinweis, dem er nachgehen konnte. Und der deutlich vielversprechender war, als die Spuren im Wald.

Denn hier hatte er eine ganz klare Spur, schließlich kamen nur ungefähr 25 oder 30 Personen in Frage, die diesen Geruch verströmen konnten.

Das müsste sich also schnell herausfinden lassen. Vielleicht schon heute beim Mittagessen.

Inzwischen war er am Vereinsgebäude angekommen und musste sich erstmal seinen Weg zu der Kabine und dann zu den Physios suchen. Her testete er immer wieder die Luft - überall hing dieser strenge Geruch.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, woher dieser Geruch stammen könnte. Menschen rochen nicht so und Vampire erst recht nicht. Aber was dann?

Sonst kamen höchstens noch Tiere in Frage - dass jemand ein solches Parfum oder Deo trug, hielt er für ausgeschlossen.

Oder roch es für Menschen vielleicht gar nicht so schlimm? Menschen aßen ja auch schreckliche Lebensmittel.

Vielleicht sollte er mal mit einem älteren Vampir darüber sprechen. Nicht gerade mit Florian, der würde ihn nur auslachen und als Baby bezeichnen, aber vielleicht sollte er mal Philippe anrufen, der sich schließlich mit den verschiedensten Forschungen beschäftigte.

Und Philippe war auch nicht so weit weg, der könnte vielleicht sogar rasch vorbeikommen und selbst mal... schnuppern.

Während der Physio ihn durchknetete, überlegte Mario schon, dass er für den Besuch sein Gästezimmer einrichten und Blut für Philippe besorgen sollte.

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, als er dabei an sein neues Haus dachte. Heute Nachmittag würden die Möbel kommen und morgen dann schon die Sachen aus der Türkei.

"Du siehst zufrieden aus", bemerkte der Physio, der sich gerade um seinen Oberschenkel kümmerte.

"Bin ich auch. Hab grad an das Haus gedacht, das ich gemietet hab", erzählte Mario.

"So schnell schon was bekommen? Du Glückspilz", meinte der Physio. "Manche suchen da echt lange."

"Ich mag ungern in Hotels wohnen. Tu ich ja oft genug. Und das Haus... hat mir einfach auf Anhieb gefallen."

"Schön. Dann passt es ja." Sie unterhielten sich noch über das Haus und über Wohnungssuchen allgemein, ehe der Physio ihn entließ.

Mario warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Er hatte eine halbe Stunde, ehe das Mittagessen anstand. Zeit genug, um bei Philippe und Thomas anzurufen.

Erstmal bei Philippe, weil Thomas sicher noch trainieren musste. Seit Philippe und sein Gefährte Christoph bei ihren Schützlingen Sven und Lars lebten, waren die beiden viel besser zu erreichen als früher. "Hey Philippe", grüßte Mario.

"Mario, wie schön dich zu hören", sagte Philippe. "Und Glückwunsch zum neuen Verein."

"Danke! Ich bin so froh, wieder in Deutschland zu sein - so schön nah bei München."

"Das glaube ich dir."

"Und hier ist es echt spannend. Federico hat mir gleich einen neuen Auftrag gegeben."

"Ich habe Gerüchte gehört. Mateo war schon bei euch und Luciano habt ihr auch mit eingespannt."

Mario lachte. "Ja, wir haben uns schon Hilfe geholt. Es ist einfach sehr merkwürdig - hier ist ein Vampir verschwunden, und komische, stinkende Haare sind aufgetaucht. Und auf einmal stinkt es hier beim Training auch so."

"Beim Training stinkt es?" fragte Philippe lachend. "Waschen sich die Menschen in Wolfsburg nicht?"

"Die Dusche wirkte schon benutzt...", grinste Mario. „Könnte aber auch nur Tarnung sein. Nein, es ist schon ein merkwürdiger Gestank."

"Und woher genau kommt er? Von den Gebäuden oder von einem deiner Kollegen?"

"Hm", machte Mario. "In der Kabine und in den Gebäuden habe ich es gerochen, aber ich glaub, es kommt von den Kollegen."

"Kannst du den Geruch beschreiben?" fragte Philippe eindeutig neugierig.

"Scharf. Streng, durchdringend, irgendwie."

"Hast du sowas schon mal gerochen?"

Mario suchte in seinem Gedächtnis, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ich hab aber noch viel geübt und gelernt, was das Riechen angeht."

"Hm... was sagt Thomas zu dem Geruch?"

"Der weiß auch nichts. Es ist vielleicht auch einfach zu streng - ich bin vorhin rückwärts aus der Kabine, weil es so dermaßen gestunken hat."

Philippe lachte erneut. "Manchmal vergesse ich, wie jung du noch bist Mario. Deine Sinne entwickeln sich ja noch."

"Das wird noch schlimmer?", fragte Mario entsetzt.

"Nein, keine Angst! Im Moment überwältigt dich noch vieles, weil du es nicht steuern kannst. Es kann aber auch sein, dass du einfach sehr feine Sinne hast. Dann... dann wird es vielleicht doch schlimmer."

"Das wollte ich jetzt unbedingt hören. Ich hole doch so schon nur so selten Luft."

"Ihr jungen Vampire seid so ungeduldig. Dabei solltet ihr diese Zeit genießen, wo alles so neu und aufregend ist."

"Ich bin nicht ungeduldig. Ich hab nur ein bisschen Bedenken, wenn das mit dem Riechen noch intensiver wird."

"Nein, natürlich nicht", lachte Philippe. "Soll ich vorbeikommen und eine Nase deines merkwürdigen Geruchs nehmen?"

"Wenn du das machen könntest? Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das anbieten würdest."

"Ist kein Problem. Ist ja auch nicht weit bis zu dir."

Mario nannte seine Adresse. "Ich weiß nicht, wann du kommen kannst - ich werde heute Abend aber zu Hause sein. Und die Möbel werden heute auch kommen."

"Dann komm - ach weißt du was, ich bringe Lars mit", sagte Philippe. "Wir kommen heute Abend, wenn es für dich ok ist."

"Ja, natürlich - ich freu mich auf euch."

"Dann bis heute Abend Mario."

"Bis heute Abend." Mario lächelte, während er auflegte. Gleich im Anschluss rief er bei Thomas an, er hatte Glück, dass er gerade auf dem Weg zum Essen war.

"Hey mein Schatz", begrüßte Thomas ihn zärtlich. "Wie geht es dir? Sind alle nett zu dir oder muss ich kommen und den bösen Vampir raushängen lassen?"

"Sie sind alle lieb - aber irgendjemand stinkt hier."

"Jemand stinkt?"

"Ja, wie im Wald. Wie die Haare. Jedenfalls hat es beim Training so gestunken."

"Oh, das klingt nach einer Spur!"

"Ja, das kann sein. Jedenfalls mehr Spur als das im Wald."

"Du bist aber vorsichtig, ja?"

"Natürlich bin ich vorsichtig. Ich geh jetzt mit 30 Leuten zum Essen, trink brav meine Milch und atme nicht, okay?"

"Sorry", brummte Thomas. "Ich weiß, du kannst auf dich aufpassen."

"Und wenn nicht, dann habe ich diesen Gustav in der Nähe, Florian würde motzen und mir helfen, und Philippe und Lars kommen heute Abend."

"Ich komme auch", sagte Thomas. "Schließlich wird das die erste Nacht in deinem neuen Haus - und im neuen Bett."

"Ich liebe es Besuch zu kriegen."

"Ich bringe auch gleich ein bisschen Blut mit, damit du was da hast."

"Das ist lieb von dir, ich hab hier noch keine Quelle aufgemacht."

"Wann auch? Du bist grade mal zwei Tage in Wolfsburg."

"Ich hätte Gustav fragen sollen. Oder Johann in Hamburg."

"Kannst du doch immer noch machen. Wenn wir heute Abend was rausfinden, dann kannst du morgen zu Gustav gehen, ihm davon erfahren und gleich nach einer Quelle fragen."

"Wir gucken einfach mal." Er wollte Gustav nicht unbedingt auf die Nerven gehen."

"Besprechen wir, wenn wir heute Abend zusammen sind."

"Ja, okay. Ich freu mich auf dich."

"Ich liebe dich Mario", sagte Thomas leise.

"Ich liebe dich auch", wisperte Mario."

"Dann bis heute Abend", verabschiedete sich Thomas lächelnd.


	9. Eine merkwürdige Botschaft

Mario legte auf und ging dann zu den anderen zum Mittagessen. Beim Eintreten in den Raum schnupperte er kurz. Der Geruch lag in der Luft, war aber nicht ganz so intensiv. Es waren aber auch noch nicht viele Mitspieler anwesend.

Allerdings war Julian schon da, der ihm auch sofort zuwinkte. Das fühlte sich gut an, hier schon jemanden zu kennen und nicht ganz alleine da zu stehen, und dann womöglich nicht mal die Sprache zu sprechen - wie in Florenz und Istanbul.

Außerdem war Julian wirklich nett.

Gerne ging er auf ihn zu und setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch. "Hey", grüßte er Julian und lächelte ihn an.

"Hey. Alles gut überstanden?" fragte Julian und goss Mario ein Glas Wasser ein.

"Danke. Ja, alles okay. Ich darf bald mit euch trainieren."

"Oh schön", freute sich Julian.

"Ich freu mich auch total drauf. So, und jetzt lass uns essen holen, ja?"

Julian nickte sofort und stand auf.

Mario folgte ihm und besah sich die angebotenen Speisen kritisch. Es gab so einige Sachen, die er nicht gerne aß, die einfach zu scharf oder zu intensiv für seine vampirische Zunge waren, aber hier fand er gleich mehrere Gerichte, mit denen er sich anfreunden konnte. "Gibt’s hier auch Milch?", fragte Mario Julian leise.

Julian grinste breit. Das mit der Milch hatte er natürlich schon während der EM mitbekommt. "Besorgt dir bestimmt jemand."

"Ich frag mal" Mario trat an eine der Beschäftigten heran und bat sie um ein Glas Milch - und bestellte gleich für die nächsten Wochen und Monate mit.

Er erntete zwar einen ziemlich überraschten Blick, bekam aber wenig später ein Glas mit frischer Milch an den Tisch gebracht.

"Vielen Dank", lächelte er und genoss den ersten Schluck der kühlen, angenehm weichen Milch.

"Wie jemand so gern Milch trinken kann", meinte Julian kopfschüttelnd.

"Sie ist köstlich. Und sie macht müde Männer munter, das weißt du doch auch."

"Aber so pur...?"

"Klar pur. Alles andere kann sie nur schlechter machen", davon war Mario überzeugt, allerdings auch erst, seit Thomas ihn verwandelt hatte.

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. "Da gehört Kakaopulver rein, dann ist das Zeug lecker."

Mario schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Nee, nee..."

"Na immerhin kommen wir uns dann nicht in die Quere."

"Genau. Und jetzt lass uns essen." Mario hatte keinen Hunger, doch das Essen schien gut zu sein.

Jedenfalls langte Julian ordentlich zu. "Hast du eigentlich schon was zum Wohnen?" fragte er, als der erste Hunger gestillt war.

"Ja, ich hab schon was. Ein Häuschen. Möbel kommen heute, meine Sachen aus Istanbul kommen morgen."

"Wow", sagte Julian beeindruckt. "Ich hab fast einen Monat im Hotel gewohnt, eh ich was Passendes gefunden hab."

"Ich hasse es im Hotel zu wohnen. Klar, mal ein paar Nächte mit Kollegen, das geht, aber so alleine, das ist mir zu unpersönlich. Und das Haus hat mir gleich gefallen."

"Ich fand’s auch nicht toll, aber... hab halt ewig gesucht, bis mir was gefallen hat."

"Ich weiß nicht, entweder war das Haus gleich perfekt, oder ich hab bei meinen letzten Wechseln meine Ansprüche runtergeschraubt. Das ist hier ja deine erste eigene Wohnung, oder?"

Julian nickte. "Das war glaub ich eher das Problem. Die Umgewöhnung. Aber jetzt geht es und ich fühl mich ziemlich wohl in meiner Wohnung."

"Das ist doch das Wichtigste." Mehr schaffte Mario nicht zu sagen, denn das Essen war wirklich ausgesprochen lecker.

"Wenn du Salz oder so brauchst", sagte Julian und deutete auf die bereitstehenden Salz- und Pfefferstreuer neben sich.

"Nein, danke!" Bloß keinen Pfeffer, der brannte auf den vampirischen Lippen. Und Salz machte ihn durstig - und das nicht nach Wasser oder Milch.

Inzwischen war es merklich voller im Speiseraum geworden und Mario sah sich unauffällig um. Die meisten Spieler dürften inzwischen da sein, also sollte er wohl mal gucken, ob er was... erschnüffeln konnte.

Er öffnete ein Nasenloch und ließ einen Hauch Luft hinein.

Sofort strömten der Essensgeruch zu ihm und die Gerüche der vielen Menschen in dem beengten Raum.

Es war viel, zu viel auf einmal, und doch stach dieser scharfe Geruch hervor.

Aber bei diesem Wirrwarr an Gerüchen konnte er nicht erkennen, woher der Geruch kam.

Auf jeden Fall war er da.

"Alles ok Mario?" fragte Julian.

"Ja, ja, klar." Schnell riss sich Mario wieder zusammen und aß weiter.

"Guck mal, da kommt Maxi", sagte Julian und rutschte etwas, damit Maximilian neben ihm Platz hatte.

"Hey", lächelte Maxi sie beide an, stellte seinen gefüllten Teller ab und setzte sich dann neben Julian. "Schön, dass du jetzt auch bei uns bist", begrüßte er Mario noch einmal persönlich.

"Ja, find ich auch", sagte Mario lächelnd.

"Und so schnell lassen wir dich nicht gehen."

"Wenn alles gut läuft kann ich mir auch vorstellen länger als ein Jahr hierzubleiben", sagte Mario.

"Wäre schön."

"Ich tu mein möglichstes. Und vielleicht kann ich ja auch Julian überzeugen, dass wir zusammen hier bleiben", meinte Mario zwinkernd.

"Ja, daran solltest du arbeite", grinste Maxi ihn an. "Den wollen wir ja auch nicht hergeben."

"Bin ja auch nicht weg", sagte Julian und spießte einen Pilz auf seine Gabel. "Ein bisschen geh ich euch also noch auf die Nerven."

"Gerne noch länger. England kann warten."

"Hab ja nicht nur ich zu entscheiden", sagte Julian mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

"Nun, irgendwie schon. Zumindest, wenn du bleiben willst.

"Wir spielen einfach eine großartige Saison, werden Meister und dann will hier niemand mehr weg", lachte Mario.

"Sehr guter Plan", stimmte Maxi zu. "So machen wir das, okay Jule?"

"Find ich gut", sagte Julian. "Wenn wir das schaffen, dann bleib ich doch gern."

"Okay, dann ist das abgemacht", grinste Mario ihn an.

Julian lachte leise. "So, ich hol mir dann mal Nachtisch. Für dich auch Mario?"

"Ja, such mir was Leckeres aus, ja?"

"Du bekommst Milchreis, was sonst?" grinste Julian ihn frech an.

"Sehr gut", lachte Mario. "Aber bitte ohne Zimt, ja?"

"Magst du keinen?" fragte Maxi.

"Nein, Zimt muss nicht sein." Viel zu scharf für seine Zunge, aber das musste er ja nicht sagen.

"Ich steh auch nicht drauf", sagte Julian und machte sich dann auf den Weg um den Nachtisch zu holen.

Mario lächelte, endlich mal ein Mensch, der ihn verstand.

"Banausen. Alle beide", sagte Maxi grinsend.

"Sei froh, dann kriegst du unseren Zimt auch gleich mit ab."

Maxi nickte. "Gefällt mir, die Idee."

"Dann ab mit dir", scheuchte Mario ihn zum Buffet.

Auch Maxi verschwand, so dass er erstmal allein am Tisch saß. Und damit hatte er eine neue Chance zu versuchen rauszukriegen, wo der Geruch herkam.

Vorsichtig roch er und schnüffelte links und rechts.

Eher rechts, da war der Geruch etwas stärker.

Wer saß da alles? Fast alle, wie Mario seufzend bemerkte. Immerhin saßen sie an einem der linken Tische.

Er ließ seinen Blick weiter schweifen und hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, als würde er beobachtet werden.

Er konnte nicht ausmachen, wer es war, aber es war ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln in seinem Nacken.

Ob... ob derjenige, der den Geruch absondert ihn wohl bemerkt hatte?

Aber was soll der bemerkt haben? Dass er jetzt hier spielte, war ja allseits bekannt.

Vielleicht war es nur die normale Neugier auf einen neuen Kollegen. Grade von jüngeren Spielern war Mario das schon gewohnt.

Auch, wenn seine Karriere einige Aufs und gefühlt viel mehr Abs gehabt hatte, war er für viele jungen Spieler ein Vorbild.

"So einmal Milchreis ohne Zimt für unseren Wunderstürmer", sagte Julian und stellte ein Schälchen vor Mario ab.

"Danke", lächelte Mario ihn an und griff gleich nach seinem Löffel.

"Wenn du möchtest, dann zeig ich dir die Tage mal die Stadt", bot Julian an.

"Oh, das wär schön. Ist doch alles neu hier, und noch brauche ich für alles mein Navi."

"Du wirst dich schnell zurechtfinden. Wolfsburg ist nicht besonders groß."

"Und... nicht besonders schön?", fragte Mario vorsichtig.

"Ich komm aus Gelsenkirchen, das ist nun auch nicht die Perle Deutschlands", lachte Julian.

Mario lachte. "Dann zeig ich dir mal die schönen Ecken Stuttgarts."

"Bist du noch oft in Stuttgart?"

"Nein, nur selten. Ist halt doch weit." Und wenn er irgendwo hinlief, dann zu Thomas. Aber das wollte er den Jungs hier nicht auf die Nase binden.

"Das los eines Fußballers", nickte Julian.

"Dafür haben wir ein Leben, das sich viele nur erträumen."

Julian nickte erneut. "Und wir genießen es zu sehr, um darauf zu verzichten."

"So sieht es aus", nickte Mario.

"Dann auf unser Fußballleben", lachte Julian und hob sein Wasserglas.

Auch Maxi hob sein Glas mit Wasser, Mario seine Milch, dann stießen sie an.

"Du hast heute keine zweite Einheit, oder?" fragte Julian, nachdem sie ihren Nachtisch aufgegessen hatten.

"Nein, ich soll aber noch mal zur Physio. Die wollen mich wohl richtig durchnehmen."

"Warst halt verletzt und die Jungs hier kennen deinen Körper noch nicht. Die wollen gern gründlich sein, damit du schnell wieder fit wirst."

"Ist ja auch okay. Und je früher ich wieder fit bin, desto eher kann ich auch spielen."

Maxi lächelte. "Dann lass dich mal durchkneten."

"Und euch viel Spaß beim Training."

"Werden wir haben", sagte Julian. "Falls wir uns nicht mehr sehen, schlaf gut in deinem neuen Häuschen. Meine Mutter sagt immer, dass die ersten Träume in einem Haus in Erfüllung gehen."

"Ich versuch was Schönes zu träumen", lächelte Mario. "Wir sehen uns dann spätestens morgen."

"Bis morgen", verabschiedete sich auch Maxi.

Sie standen auf und gingen - die meisten Spieler waren inzwischen auch schon verschwunden.

Auch der scharfe Geruch war verschwunden, stellte Mario ein wenig enttäuscht fest.

Nun, er konnte zumindest Maxi und Julian ausschließen als Urheber des Geruchs.

Zwei von dreißig, das war nicht wirklich hilfreich.

Aber vielleicht war das eine Möglichkeit - das Ausschlussprinzip.

Mario trank noch den letzten Rest seiner Milch aus und stand dann auf. Er musste wirklich etwas geduldiger an die Sache rangehen. Es war sein erster Tag hier und er hatte schon rausgefunden, dass es ein Spieler sein musste. Das war gar nicht so schlecht.

Jetzt würde er sich erstmal noch einmal durchkneten lassen, dann nach Hause und die Möbellieferung überwachen. Und irgendwann würde Thomas kommen. Und Philippe mit Lars.

Alles lief nach Plan, jedenfalls bis er nach der Massage zurück in die Kabine kam um sich umzuziehen. Er war allein, die anderen waren noch beim Training und sofort bemerkte er dass jemand an seinem Spind gewesen war.

Seine Sachen lagen anders als bei seiner Ankunft, das sah er sofort. Und als er seine Sachen ordentlich hinlegte, fiel ihm ein Zettel in die Hände.

Mario runzelte die Stirn und faltete den Zettel auseinander. "Verschwinde von hier!" stand dort in schwarzen Buchstaben.

Was sollte das? Wer wollte ihn hier nicht? So etwas gab es unter Mitspielern doch nicht - sie waren doch nicht in der Schule!

Außerdem war er grad mal ein paar Stunden hier und hatte dabei mit kaum einem Spieler ein Wort gewechselt.

Und die, mit denen er gesprochen hatte, freuten sich, dass er hier war.

Aus einem Impuls heraus hob Mario den Zettel an die Nase und sofort traf ihn dieser seltsame Geruch mit voller Wucht. Ganz klar, der Zettel kam von demjenigen, zu dem auch dieser Geruch gehörte.

Okay, das konnte zu einer weiteren Spur werden - dennoch war es kein gutes Gefühl nicht willkommen zu sein.

Vor allem weil er nicht wusste, wer ihn nicht dahaben wollte und warum nicht.

Und warum derjenige so stank...

Mario schüttelte den Kopf, steckte den Zettel ein und zog sich dann schnell um. Er musste wirklich schnell rausfinden, wer hinter dem Geruch steckte, aber jetzt musste er erstmal nach Hause und seine Möbel in Empfang nehmen.

Durst hatte er inzwischen auch. Eine Flasche hatte er noch, dann brauchte er den Nachschub, den Thomas ihm versprochen hatte.

Also beeilte er sich und machte sich dann sofort auf den Weg in sein neues Haus.

Die Möbelpacker bogen gerade um die Ecke, als er einparkte - perfektes Timing! Er schloss auf und wies die Jungs gleich ein.

Es ging alles ziemlich schnell und schon eine gute Stunde später stand alles.

Mario drückte den Jungs ein ordentliches Trinkgeld und die gewünschten Autogramme gerne in die Hand und verabschiedete sie.

Endlich hatte er nun Zeit um etwas zu trinken.

Das Blut tat gut - er würde sich aber wirklich spätestens Morgen um eine Quelle für seinen Nachschub kümmern.

Gustav würde ihm bestimmt dabei helfen.

Mario stellte die geleerte Flasche weg und ging einmal durch sein Haus. Es sah schon ganz gut aus, er hatte genug Platz für Thomas, für sich und natürlich für Gäste - das war wichtig, gerade für Lars, der als junger Vampir sicher in der Nacht ruhen würde.

Es fehlten natürlich noch Kleinigkeiten um es gemütlich zu machen, aber das wichtigste war erstmal da. Und mit den Sachen aus der Türkei würde es dann auch etwas wohnlicher werden. Und vielleicht könnte er ein oder zwei Bilder aus seinem Haus in Florenz herbringen und hier aufhängen.

Wenn das Haus das erlaubte - sein Haus war da ein wenig eigen, zeigte aber zum Glück, was es von solchen Ideen hielt.

Ein paar Minuten später fühlte er, dass Thomas näher kam.

Er war noch weit entfernt, näherte sich aber zügig.

Mario überlegte kurz, ob er ihm entgegenlaufen sollte, blieb dann aber doch in seinem Haus. Er wusste schließlich nicht, wann Philippe und Lars kommen würden.

So wartete er und genoss das Gefühl, wie er Thomas immer stärker spürte.


	10. Der Vampir mit der Hundenase

Endlich hörte er den Schlüssel im Schloss und ging Thomas sofort entgegen.

"Mario", seufzte Thomas und zog ihn fest an sich.

Mario schloss die Augen als er in Thomas Arme sank.

"Hab dich vermisst", raunte Thomas.

"Ich dich auch", wisperte Mario.

"Dabei wars nicht lange. Aber seit Istanbul brauch ich dich einfach noch mehr."

"Wir müssen uns erst wieder daran gewöhnen, dass wir nicht mehr so weit voneinander entfernt sind."

"Ich fühlte dich jetzt immer", meinte Mario. "Ganz leicht nur, aber ich fühle dich. Das war in Istanbul nicht so."

"Ich fühlte dich jetzt immer", meinte Thomas. "Ganz leicht nur, aber ich fühle dich. Das war nicht so, als du in Istanbul warst."

Mario nickte. "Geht mir auch so. Das ist beruhigend."

"Ja, ich fühle, wie es dir geht."

Mario lächelte und stahl sich einen Kuss von Thomas Lippen. "Komm, ich zeig dir warum ich vorhin so beunruhigt war. Ich hab... ne Botschaft erhalten."

"Eine Botschaft?", fragte Thomas nach. "Zeig her."

Mario zog Thomas ins Wohnzimmer wo er den Zettel auf den Tisch gelegt hatte.

"Oh", machte Thomas, als er das "Verschwinde von hier" las.

"Ja... irgendwer mag mich nicht. Und riech mal an dem Zettel."

Thomas hob den Zettel hoch - und ließ ihn fast fallen "Uh!", machte er überrascht.

"So riecht es im ganzen Verein. Mal stärker, mal schwächer", sagte Mario.

"Oh je, du armer!"

"Es muss einer der Spieler sein. Oder von den Betreuern, die nah an der Mannschaft dran sind."

"Immerhin schränkt das doch schon schön ein - bisher haben wir doch gedacht, wir müssen ganz Wolfsburg und die umliegenden Städte durchsuchen."

"Nein, offenbar nicht. Und ich kann schon zwei Spieler ausschließen - Jule und Maxi sind es beide nicht."

"Jule wäre uns ja auch aufgefallen, oder? In Frankreich."

Mario nickte. "Ja wäre es. Diesen Geruch kann man nicht verbergen."

"Und hier ist er wieder so heftig... ich muss den Zettel glaub ich gleich rauslegen, bevor der alles vollstinkt."

"Ich leg ihn raus", nickte Mario.

"Ja, da auf die Terrasse, da liegt er gut."

Mario legte ihn auf die Terrasse und beschwerte ihn mit einem Stein."

Dann kam er wieder rein und stellte sich neben Thomas. "Philippe und Lars müssten auch gleich kommen. Ähm - hast du was zu trinken dabei? Ich habe nichts mehr."

"Ja klar", sagte Thomas und holte seinen Rucksack aus dem Flur. "Ich hab Dosen genommen, damit die nicht kaputt gehen. Aber ich hab für dich in Florenz eine Kiste mit Wildschwein bestellt. Die wird als Weinkiste geliefert."

"Oh, das ist lieb von dir", strahlte Mario ihn an. "Ist aber immer gut Dosen für den Notfall zu haben."

"Ja ist es", lächelte Thomas.

Sie küssten sich gerade wieder, als es an der Haustür klingelte.

"Kaum eingezogen, schon die ersten Gäste", grinste Mario und löste sich von Thomas.

"So gehört sich das für einen Vampir in einem ordentlichen Clan."

Mario lachte und eilte dann schnell zur Tür um Philippe und Lars reinzulassen.

"Hallo Ihr beiden", begrüßte er beide fröhlich, "kommt rein!"

"Hallo Mario", begrüßte Philippe ihn.

"Schön, dass ihr hier seid. Hallo Lars!" Er hatte beide schon länger nicht gesehen und freute sich zu sehen, dass es gerade Lars so gut ging.

"Hey", sagte Lars und sah sich neugierig um. "Ich war ja echt überrascht, dass es dich zum VfL verschlägt."

"Ja, war nicht einfach was Neues zu finden, das in Deutschland liegt. In Istanbul wollte ich nun echt nicht bleiben."

"Das wusste Federico auch", sagte Philippe. "Wäre hier in Wolfsburg nicht deine Hilfe nötig, dann hätte er was anderes für dich in Deutschland gefunden."

"Ich weiß. Federico war bewusst, dass ich wieder nach Deutschland wollte - zu Thomas."

"Hey ihr beiden", sagte Thomas in diesem Moment hinter Mario.

"Hey", begrüßten Philippe und Lars auch ihn.

"Kommt doch erstmal rein", sagte Mario und hielt die Tür auf. "Die neuen Möbel sind heute gekommen, wir haben also was zum Sitzen."

Lars lachte. "Das klingt doch gut."

"Und ich hab auch ein Gästebett für dich", sagte Mario zu Lars.

"Das ist schön, ich brauch doch noch etwas mehr Ruhe als ihr... erwachsenen Vampire."

"Mario ist auch noch nicht erwachsen", sagte Philippe.

"Ja, ich ruhe auch noch häufig. Nicht mehr so viel wie direkt nach der Verwandlung, aber ich brauche die Ruhe noch einige Nächte in der Woche."

Lars nickte etwas erleichtert. "Zeigst du uns das Haus mal?" bat er dann.

"Ja, natürlich. Es fehlen noch die Sachen aus Istanbul, aber wir können gerne schon angucken..." Mit diesen Worten begann er seine Führung.

"Hast ja ein echtes Schmuckstück gefunden. Und das in ner Stadt wie Wolfsburg", sagte Lars beeindruckt, als sie schließlich wieder im Wohnzimmer saßen.

"Ja, und dann so schnell - ich bin da echt froh drüber."

"Und wie lange brauchst du von München bis hierher?" fragte Lars Thomas.

"Wenn ich mich beeile, dann etwa anderthalb, zwei Stunden."

"Wow, das ist schnell!"

Thomas lächelte. "Wir sind ja geübt - immerhin sind hier keine Alpen zwischen uns."

"Also, dann erzählt doch mal, was hier genau vorgeht", bat Philippe.

Mario begann zu erzählen, von Jakob, Florian, Gustav, Karl - und dem Gestank.

"Ich hol mal den Zettel", sagte Thomas. "Dann könnt ihr euch selbst davon überzeugen."

"Lass ihn draußen", bat Philippe, "Wir können auch da gucken."

"Stimmt, sonst stinkt noch das ganze Wohnzimmer danach", sagte Mario.

Sie gingen auf die Terrasse, Philippe roch ganz vorsichtig und reichte dann Lars das Papier. "Was glaubst du?", fragte er gleich.

Lars betrachtete den Zettel eingehend bevor er daran roch. "Bäh, das ist ja ekelhaft."

"Ja, ist es", stimmte Mario zu.

"Weißt du von wem der kommt? Ich mein, ist ja nicht grad eine nette Begrüßung für einen neuen Kollegen."

"Keine Ahnung. Der Gestank war ja schon im Wald in Karls Hütte, und auch diese Haare. Das scheint alles den selben Ursprung zu haben. Also haben Leute vom Verein... nun, irgendwas mit Karl zu tun."

"Aber du hast noch keinen wirklichen Verdacht?" fragte Philippe nach.

"Nein, ich kann nur zwei Spieler ausschließen - und ein paar Betreuer."

"Hm", machte Philippe nachdenklich. "Der Zettel beweist jedenfalls, dass derjenige weiß, dass du ein Vampir bist. Und er dich offenbar deshalb für eine Gefahr hält."

"Warum weiß er, dass ich ein Vampir bin?", fragte Mario nach.

"Warum sollte er sonst wollen, dass du verschwindest?"

"Keine Ahnung - ich hab sowas noch nie erlebt. Oder gehört. Du, Lars?"

"Für mich das alles noch total neu, ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich davon halten soll", sagte Lars schulterzuckend.

"Ich dachte eher an den Fußball. Dass die Jungs einen Neuen nicht in der Mannschaft haben wollen."

"Ach so. Nein, das kenn ich nicht", sagte Lars mit einem entschiedenen Kopfschütteln.

"Also doch etwas... persönliches."

"Kennst du denn jemanden aus dem Kader? Außer Jule mein ich", fragte Thomas.

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht mehr als man sich halt so kennt."

"Ok, so kommen wir nicht weiter", sagte Philippe. "Solange wir nicht wissen, wer hinter dem Zettel und dem Geruch steckt, können wir wenig tun. Ich würde mich heute Nacht aber trotzdem gern mal bei euch im Verein umsehen."

"Ich kann gern mit dir hingehen."

"Ich glaube wir kommen alle mit", sagte Thomas. "Das ist für Lars auch eine ganz gute Übung."

"Klingt spannend, so eine Suche", meinte Lars.

"Kann es sein. Meistens ist es aber ziemlich langweilig", sagte Philippe.

"Wollen wir es uns erstmal gemütlich machen, und dann später in der Nacht los? Lars, willst du dich ein wenig hinlegen?", bot Mario an.

Lars nickte. "Ja, das klingt nicht schlecht."

"Ich hab dir das Bett schon fertig gemacht, du kannst dich gerne hinlegen. Wir holen dich dann, wenn wir loslaufen, ja?"

Lars lächelte und stand auf. "Dann bis später", sagte er und zog sich ins Gästezimmer zurück.

Philippe sah ihm nach, liebevoll, väterlich.

"Wie läuft es mit Lars?" fragte Thomas neugierig.

"Er ist ein sehr wissbegieriger Schützling", lächelte Philippe. "Ich bin sehr froh, dass ich ihm helfen darf mit allem zurechtzukommen."

"Ja, er scheint sich gut mit seinem neuen Leben arrangiert haben."

"Sven hat ihm sehr geholfen“, erzählte Philippe. "Sie hatten immer eine sehr enge Beziehung, und als Sven dann verwandelt worden war und sein Meister Hagen den Kontakt unterbunden hat, da hat Lars sehr gelitten. Jetzt sind die beiden wieder vereint - da war es für Lars anfangs tatsächlich egal, dass er ein Vampir ist, weil er Sven wiederhatte."

"Und er hat gleich einen guten Meister bekommen", sagte Mario, während er sich an Thomas schmiegte. "Das hilft auch."

"Er hatte zumindest mehr Glück als sein Bruder. Wobei der mit Christoph auch sehr zufrieden ist."

"Christoph kann man auch nicht mit Hagen vergleichen", sagte Thomas.

"Nein, das kann man nicht. Christoph ist ein Herz von einem Vampir - er würde alles für Sven tun, damit es ihm gut geht."

"So wie du alles für Lars tun würdest."

"Ich versuche ihm so ein guter Meister zu sein wie Christoph es für Sven ist."

"Ich glaube, ihr macht das beide ganz toll", sagte Mario.

Philippe lächelte. "Das ist lieb, das ihr das sagt."

"Ist nur die Wahrheit."

Sie unterhielten sich weiter, nach den Wochen und Monate, die sie sich nicht gesehen hatten, gab es viele Neuigkeiten auszutauschen.

Kurz nach 12 sah Philippe auf die Uhr. "Wollen wir langsam los?"

"Ja, ich denke, jetzt werden wir da auf niemanden treffen. Willst du Lars holen?"

Philippe nickte und stand auf um seinen Schützling zu holen.

"Lars", sprach er leise in den Raum, in dem der jüngste Vampir des Clans ruhte.

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann setzte sich Lars auf. "Geht's los?"

"Ja, geht los. Lust ein wenig zu laufen - und zu schnüffeln?"

Lars nickte und stand auf. "Ich bin schon ganz gespannt!“

"Dann komm. Du bist angezogen? Dann können wir gleich los."

Lars folgte Philippe aus dem Zimmer. Mario und Thomas warteten bereits im Flur auf sie.

Zufrieden lächelnd sah Lars sie beide an - zufrieden und aufgeregt. "Und... was machen wir jetzt?"

"Erstmal in den Wald?", schlug Thomas vor. "Da zeigen wir euch Karls Unterschlupf. Dort riecht es auch so merkwürdig."

Philippe nickte leicht. "Dann los." Sie liefen los, aus dem Haus, die Straße entlang durch Wolfsburg, dann führte sie Thomas zu dem Wald, in dem sich die Hütte befand. Auf dem Weg ließ Philippe Lars vor sich laufen, blieb aber stets direkt hinter ihm, wie um ihn zu schützen.

"Hier riecht es aber wirklich komisch", meinte Lars, als sie sich dem Unterschlupf näherten. "Sowas hab ich in nem Wald noch nie gerochen."

"Es ist ekelerregend", murmelte Mario.

"Und Mateo konnte nicht helfen?" fragte Philippe. "Es gibt doch eigentlich niemand, der den Wald besser kennt."

"Er war hier, fand es ekelerregend - und hat die Haare mitgenommen, damit jemand sie im Clanhaus untersuchen kann."

"Wirklich merkwürdig. Aber das zieht ihr beiden ja irgendwie an", lächelte Philippe.

"Sonst wäre die Ewigkeit doch auch ziemlich langweilig", meinte Thomas und zwinkerte. "Also, hier ist die Hütte - wollt ihr eintreten?"

Lars nickte sofort neugierig. "Dann rein mit dir", lachte Philippe.

Ganz vorsichtig trat Lars ein.

Sofort stieg ihm der Geruch in die Nase, auch wenn er erkannte, dass der Geruch hier deutlich älter war. Ein paar Tage, vielleicht sogar Wochen.

Der Brief hatte anders gerochen, frischer, und der Gestank war viel schärfer gewesen.

Aber auch dieser alte Geruch war noch unangenehm genug.

Lars sah sich um, nahm einige Gegenstände hoch und roch daran, dann schnüffelte er hier und da - und fing auf einmal an zu lachen.

"Lars ist alles ok?" fragte Philippe und steckte den Kopf zur Tür hinein.

"Klar. Ich komm mir nur vor wie so ein Suchhund. Die schnüffeln doch auch überall in allen Ecken."

Philippe lachte leise. "Da hast du nicht ganz Unrecht."

Auch die anderen lachten weiter. "Lars, der Spürhund - ja so siehst du auch gerade aus. Und was riechst du, Spürhund?"

"Nicht viel", sagte Lars. "Hier war schon seit ein paar Tagen niemand mehr, oder?"

"Nein, nur wir", nickte Thomas. "Jedenfalls vermuten wir das. Karl ist ja schon seit ein paar Wochen verschwunden."

"Dann werden wir hier keine Spuren mehr finden", sagte Philippe.

"Nein, das haben wir auch schon gedacht, aber wir wollten sicher gehen."

"Dann auf zum Verein", schlug Mario vor. "Dort wird der Geruch wieder sehr viel... eindringlicher sein."

"Danke für die Warnung", schnaubte Lars.

"Wenn es zu schlimm wird, dann atme nicht mehr", sagte Philippe.

Lars nickte. "Irgendwie atme ich noch immer ständig, das steckt so drin..."

"Das dauert auch, bis du dich daran gewöhnt hast", sagte Mario.

Lars nickte leicht. "An so vieles..."

Mario lächelte ihn an. "Wird schon. Ich bin auch immer noch dabei mich an vieles zu gewöhnen."

"Echt?"

"Klar. So lange bin ich ja auch noch kein Vampir."

"Stimmt - aber immerhin auch schon sechs oder sieben Jahre, oder?"

"Was keine Zeit für einen Vampir ist", lachte Philippe. "Selbst Thomas ist ja noch entsetzlich jung und lernt immer noch."

"Ich weiß", nickte Lars. "Aber die Dimensionen sind einfach... unvorstellbar. Allein, dass Agnes schon so alt ist..."

Thomas lachte. "Stimmt. Hast eine ganz schön alte Freundin."

"Man sieht es ihr nicht an", grinste Lars, "Sie hat sich verdammt gut gehalten für ihr Alter."

Philippe schüttelte nur schmunzelnd den Kopf. "Kommt, lasst uns los laufen."

Die vier machten sich auf, und wenig später standen sie vor dem grün beleuchteten Stadion. "Lars, willst du wieder vorlaufen?" schlug Philippe vor.

Lars nickte, "Gerne." Er ließ sich von Mario die Keycard für den Kabinentrakt geben und trat durch die Tür. "Wie gut, dass wir nicht auf Einladung warten müssen, wie die Vampire im Film."

"Ich glaube das Gebäude hier könnten auch Filmvampire ohne Einladung betreten. Das gilt doch nur für private Häuser und Wohnungen", überlegte Mario.

"Das kann natürlich sein", stimmte Lars zu. "Aber gut, dass wir uns um sowas nicht kümmern müssen. Also..." Er holte ganz vorsichtig Luft und ging dann zielstrebig in die Richtung, in der der Geruch am intensivsten war. So gelangten sie auf ziemlich direktem Weg zur Mannschaftskabine.

"Du machst das gut", lobte Philippe seinen Zögling, der den Weg durch den Geruch so zielsicher gefunden hatte.

"Bei dem Gestank ist das nicht schwer", grinste Lars und öffnete zögernd die Tür zur Kabine.

"Du siehst das falsch. Bei dem Gestank ist es ziemlich schwer die Richtung rauszufinden."

"Mhm, so kann man es auch sehen", nickte Lars. "Das ist die Wahrheit, Lars. Dein Geruchssinn ist ziemlich gut für dein Alter."

"Und im Moment wünschte ich mir, dass das anders wäre", sagte Lars mit einem leidenden Gesicht. Er war ein paar Schritte in die Kabine hineingegangen und verzog das Gesicht. "Scheint echt ein Spieler zu sein, der so stinkt."

"Ich hab schon versucht es zu... erschnüffeln, hast du da mehr Erfolg?"

"Puh, keine Ahnung", sagte Lars und runzelte konzentriert die Stirn als er versuchte dem Geruch zu einem Spind zu folgen. Ganz langsam ging er an den Bänken, an der Wand entlang. Er schnüffelte, roch, suchte, hin und wieder schreckte er zurück, dann deutete er in eine Ecke. "Da, da hinten ist es am schlimmsten."

Mario folgte Lars und nickte. "Stimmt. Mal gucken, wer hier so seinen Spind hat." Er ging in die Ecke und las vor, "Benaglio... Błaszczykowski... Arnold... Caliguri... Schäfer... Wollscheid." Er sah Lars an. "Oder noch mehr?"

"Ich... ich glaube nicht", sagte Lars. "Aber es ist echt schwer, weil der Geruch eigentlich überall hängt."

"Ich glaub, ich könnte das nie so genau rausfinden", meinte Mario.

"Ja, wirklich ganz erstaunlich", sagte Philippe. "Selbst mir fällt es schwer das so genau zu bestimmen."

"Wirklich?", fragte Lars nach. "Das ist doch so deutlich."

"Für dich offenbar, für uns nicht", sagte Thomas.

"Oh...", machte Lars ein wenig überrascht. "Ich dachte, alle könnten so genau riechen."

Philippe schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist wie bei den Menschen auch unterschiedlich. Grundsätzlich sind unsere Sinne schärfer als die von normalen Menschen, aber es gibt immer Vampire die feinere Nasen haben als andere."

Unwillkürlich griff sich Lars an seine Nase.

Philippe lachte leise. "Ganz genau."

"Der Vampir mit der Hundenase..."

"Super Spitzname", meinte Mario breit grinsend.

"Nein, bloß nicht!", protestierte Lars sofort.

"Besser als Babyvampir", brummte Mario. "So hat mich Flo ständig genannt, als wir bei ihm waren."

"Flo? welcher Flo? das ist kein Vampir von uns, oder?"

"Grillitsch aus Bremen", sagte Thomas. "Der gehört dem Clan von Karl an, dem wir suchen. Und er ist... speziell."

"Der Clan, Karl oder Grillitsch?"

"Alles irgendwie. Aber vor allem Flo."

"Sie sind eben sehr... hanseatisch-kühl. Der Clanchef, Johann, auch. Aber ich denke, er ist ehrlich und man kann sich auf in verlassen, das sagt man den Hanseaten doch auch nach."

Lars nickte. "Solange sie nicht so sind wie Svens alter Clan..."

"Nein, nein, ganz und gar nicht", schüttelte Mario den Kopf. "Sie geben den Vampiren ziemliche Freiheiten, denke ich, und Florian nimmt sich ungestraft Dinge heraus, die ich nicht wagen würde."

"Dabei ist der genauso alt wie ich", sagte Thomas.

"Bei uns läuft alles sehr viel familiärer als in anderen Clans", gab Philippe zu bedenken.

"Dann bin ich erst recht froh, dass ich bei euch gelandet bin", sagte Lars. "Und du hast einen großartigen Meister", lächelte Mario.

Lars sah mit einem strahlenden Lächeln zu Philippe. "Den Besten!"

Philippe lächelte ein wenig gerührt.

"Also, ich denke, mehr werden wir heute nicht mehr rausfinden", sagte Thomas und sah zu Mario.

"Damit hast du ja zumindest einen Anhaltspunkt, welche Spieler du näher unter die Lupe nehmen solltest."

"Das hilft auf jeden Fall schon weiter. Wollen wir dann zurück nach Hause? Lars, wie geht es dir?"

"Im Moment gut. Aber... naja, ich glaube ich könnte was zu trinken vertrinken..."

"Dann lass uns mal nach Hause laufen. Thomas hat mir ein paar Dosen mitgebracht."


	11. Was ist mit Kuba?

Die vier Vampire machten sich auf den Heimweg und kaum 10 Minuten später bei Marios Häuschen an. Sie machten es sich auf dem Sofa und den Sesseln bequem und tranken das Blut - natürlich aus Gläsern.

"Willst du dich noch ein bisschen hinlegen, bevor wir zurück nach Hause laufen?" fragte Philippe Lars, nachdem sie ausgetrunken hatten.

"Nein, ich bin fit. Und nachts laufen ist ja immer besser."

"Gut", nickte Philippe. Er wusste, dass Lars seine Kräfte gut genug einschätzen konnte und sich nicht überfordern würde. Er sah Mario und Thomas an.

"Wir machen uns dann jetzt auf den Weg. Wenn noch etwas ist, ruft einfach an, ja?"

"Machen wir", nickte Mario.

"Dann... bis dann", murmelt Lars und sah Mario unsicher an.

"Bis bald, Lars", sagte Mario und umarmte Lars dann einfach. "Und pass schön auf Philippe auf."

Dankbar schmiegte sich Lars an ihn. "Bis bald - und passt ihr auf euch auf, ja?"

"Das machen wir", versprach Mario.

Lars lächelte ihn noch mal an, dann löste er sich von Mario, nickte Thomas noch einmal kurz zu und gab Philippe dann ein Zeichen, dass sie loslaufen konnten. Mario und Thomas sahen den beiden nach, bis sie verschwunden waren, dann gingen sie zurück ins Haus.

"Lars hat das gut gemacht", meinte Mario bewundernd.

"Ja, richtig toll. Für so einen jungen Vampir ist er erstaunlich weit."

"Und er wirkt so zufrieden."

"Philippe aber auch", sagte Thomas. "Die beiden mögen sich offenbar ziemlich."

"Ja, sie sind perfekt zusammen. Und auch, wenn Lars und Sven sich ähnlich sind, und Christoph und Philippe auf ihre Weise auch, passt es so am besten."

"Denke ich auch."

"Federico hat einfach ein tolles Gespür für so etwas."

"Wir haben wirklich Glück mit unserem Clan", sagte Thomas und zog Mario dabei an sich.

"Und ich mit dir, mein Meister", schmiegte sich Mario an ihn.

Thomas lachte leise. "Na bin ich aber froh, dass ich deinen Ansprüchen noch genüge."

"Das wirst du immer - bis in alle Ewigkeit."

"Ich liebe dich", wisperte Thomas.

Mario lächelte leicht. "Ich liebe dich auch."

"Komm, lass uns reingehen", sagte Thomas. Er schob Mario vor sich her in das Haus. "Ein bisschen Zeit haben wir noch, bevor ich wieder nach München muss."

"Und... wie willst du die nutzen?"

"Hm, ich weiß nicht", grinste Thomas und zog Mario in Richtung Schlafzimmer. "Schachspielen... Briefmarken sortieren... Puzzeln..."

"Ich kann dir auch meine Paninibilder zeigen. Der eine da sieht dir total ähnlich, das ist witzig."

"Oh echt?" fragte Thomas lachend. "Klingt unglaublich spannend."

"Ja, soll ich ihn dir zeigen? Wir können uns aufs Bett setzen und die Bildchen angucken."

"Unbedingt", sagte Thomas sofort.

"Dann komm mit." Diesmal war es Mario, der Thomas mit sich zog und im Schlafzimmer gleich aufs Bett drängte. Kaum saß Thomas auf dem Bett, schob Mario sich an und auf ihn.

"Ich dachte wir wollten Bilder gucken", lächelte Thomas und schlang die Arme um Mario.

"Ich guck mir lieber das Original an."

"Und gefällt es dir?"

"Würde ich es mir sonst angucken?" Thomas lächelte und schob seine Hände unter Marios Shirt.

"Mir gefällt auch ziemlich gut, was ich hier vor mir sehe."

"Das passt ja gut", grinste Mario, der die zärtlichen Berührungen genoss.

"Obwohl... diese Kleidung verdeckt ja schon ziemlich viel vom Gesamtbild..."

"Du meinst, ich soll sie loswerden?"

Thomas nickte. "Ich denke das wäre hilfreich."

Mario lachte leise, dann begann er sich langsam - sogar nach menschlichen Maßstäben - auszuziehen. Thomas Augen blitzten hungrig, als er jeder Bewegung von Mario folgte. Immer wieder sog er den köstlichen Duft ein, der von Mario ausging. Endlich zog sich Mario auch das letzte Kleidungsstück aus und setzte sich dann wieder vollkommen nackt auf Thomas Schoß.

"Oh Gott, du bist so heiß", raunte der heiser. "Und du riechst..."

Er beugte sich vor um eine Nase voll Marios Duft zu nehmen. "Wie rieche ich?" fragte Mario leise.

"Wie das Meer im Sommer, wenn gleich die Sonne untergeht. Wie die Wälder im Herbst. Wie eine warme Bettdecke, wenn es draußen kalt ist. Wie mein Zuhause. Wie der Teil von mir, der mir am liebsten ist."

"Gott, Thomas", wisperte Mario und presste seine Lippen auf Thomas Mund. Zärtlich und liebevoll erwiderte Thomas den Kuss. Dabei strich er wieder über Marios Rücken, genoss das Gefühl der weichen Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen. Oft fielen sie einfach übereinander her, doch heute, heute wollte Thomas nicht unbedingt mit Mario schlafen. Er wollte ihn fühlen und bei sich haben. Ihm zeigen, wie sehr er ihn liebte.

Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung hatte er sein Shirt ausgezogen und hielt Mario jetzt dicht an sich gedrückt. Mario seufzte und drängte sich noch enger an Thomas. Seine Finger begannen mit den feinen Härchen in Thomas Nacken zu spielen. Langsam ließ Thomas sich nach hinten sinken und zog Mario dabei mit sich.

Lächelnd schmiegte sich Mario an Thomas und schloss die Augen. Allmählich näherte sich sein Geist Thomas an. Er fühlte, was Thomas fühlte, die Geborgenheit, die Wärme, die Liebe. Und er wusste, dass Thomas genau die gleichen Gefühle von ihm empfing. Es dauerte immer etwas, ehe sie sich einander ganz öffneten und so ineinander aufgingen. Diese Momente hatte es in der letzten Zeit viel zu selten gegeben. Sie hatten selten genug Zeit gehabt um sich einander so hinzugeben. Aber jetzt würden sie die Zeit wieder öfter finden, wo sie nicht mehr solche Entfernungen trennten. Diese neue Nähe und die Vorfreude machte ihr gemeinsames Empfinden noch erfüllender.

Sie lagen so da, bis Thomas schließlich die Augen öffnete. "Ich muss los", wisperte er kaum hörbar.

"Hmm", machte Mario wenig begeistert. "Und ich kann weiter nach dem Stinkephantom suchen."

"Ich würde dir gern helfen, aber ich werde beim Training erwartet."

"Ich weiß. Ich melde mich bei dir, wenn ich weiterkomme, ja?"

"Mach das auf jeden Fall."

Mario zog ihn noch einmal dicht an sich und küsste ihn, dann ließ er Thomas los.

Thomas stand auf und zog sich sein Shirt wieder über.

"Ich komm gleich heute Abend wieder, ja?", versprach er, dann verließ er schnell das Schlafzimmer. Auch, wenn es nur ein paar Stunden waren, hasste er Abschiede.

Er lief los, und je weiter er sich entfernte, desto weniger fühlte Mario ihn in sich - bis nur ein Hauch seiner Anwesenheit in ihm blieb.

Unwillkürlich seufzte Mario und zog sich für einen Moment die Decke über den Körper. Kalt wurde ihm zwar nicht mehr, aber manchmal war es einfach ein tröstliches Gefühl.

Es war die Geborgenheit, die er jetzt auf einmal vermisste. Außerdem roch die Decke nach Thomas, auch wenn sie nur wenige Stunden darunter gelegen hatten.

Ein paar Minuten blieb er so liegen, ganz ruhig und ohne nachzudenken.

Schließlich stand er ebenfalls auf. Auch, wenn es noch früh war - er würde sich noch einmal auf dem Vereinsgelände umsehen. Vielleicht konnte er ja rausfinden, wer diesen Gestank verströmte.

Und das klappte am besten, wenn er als erster Spieler da war und die anderen bei ihrer Ankunft... beschnüffeln konnte. Langsam kam er sich auch schon wie ein Spürhund vor, dachte er grinsend und zog sich dann schnell an.

Er lief schnell zum Trainingsgelände, hier konnte er sich schon einmal an den Gestank gewöhnen.

Er sah sich noch einmal in der Kabine um - vor allem in der Ecke, die Lars als Quelle ausgemacht hatte.

Inzwischen hatte die Lüftungsanlage einiges an Luft ausgetauscht, und der Gestank war nicht mehr ganz so penetrant.

So würde er also nichts weiter rausfinden. Es blieb dabei, er musste warten, bis die betreffenden Spieler kamen und dann hoffen, dass er den Übeltäter fand.

Er machte sich fertig und wartete dann.

Er war wirklich viel zu früh da und musst eine gefühlte Ewigkeit warten, bis endlich die ersten Spieler eintrafen.

Sie grüßten ihn freundlich, zogen sich um und gingen ihrer Wege - Physio, Kraftraum und andere Termine.

Irgendwann kam Julian in die Kabine und sah ihn erstaunt an. "Du bist schon da? Ich dachte du hättest deinen Reha-Termin erst später am Vormittag."

"Mir ist zu Hause die Decke auf den Kopf gefallen. Ich bin einfach lieber unter Leuten", erklärte Mario.

"Und hockst in der Kabine", lachte Julian. "Ich nehme dich mal lieber gleich mit raus an die frische Luft. Ein bisschen Laufen wird ja bestimmt bei dir drin sein."

Mist, das durchkreuzte Marios Pläne. "Das ist lieb von dir, aber ich muss gleich zur Massage", schwindelte er.

"Na gut", sagte Julian. "Sehen wir uns wieder zum Mittagessen?"

"Ja, gerne. Ich freu mich drauf."

Julian lächelte noch einmal, dann begann er sich umzuziehen.

Als Julian gerade fertig war, kamen mehrere Spieler auf einmal rein - und mit ihnen der stechende Gestank.

Sofort sah Mario konzentriert auf und versuchte zu erkennen, von wem der Geruch kam.

Er hatte keine Chance, es war zu penetrant, so sehr, dass es ihn fast in den Augen brannte. Wenigstens konnte er schon mal anfangen zu sortieren. Es waren nur vier Spieler aus der Ecke, die Lars in der Nacht ausgemacht hatte: Diego, Kuba, Maximilian und Marcel Schäfer. Einer von ihnen war derjenige, der so stank. Und der ihm den Zettel geschrieben hatte.

Maxi konnte er ja schon ausschließen, das hatte er gestern beim Essen gemerkt. Also blieben nur noch drei Spieler.

Diego, Kuba und Marcel. Mario stand auf und ging an den dreien vorbei zu den Toiletten.

Wieder traf ihn eine Welle des Gestanks und er musste sich zusammenreißen um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Woher er kam, konnte er aber nicht sagen.

Er musste es also irgendwie schaffen, die drei allein zu erwischen. Und dann... ja, was dann?

Dann wusste er, wer den Zettel geschrieben hatte - konnte es aber niemanden sagen.

Und wenn der Zettelschreiber ihn wirklich nicht hier haben wollte, dann wäre es vielleicht sogar gefährlich ihn allein zu erwischen.

Wie sollte er es ihm sagen? "Ich hab gerochen, dass du das warst!"?

Mario schnaubte. Klang ehrlich gesagt ziemlich bescheuert.

Aber was sollte er dann sagen? Irgendwas musste er doch machen.

Sollte er vielleicht ganz direkt nach Karl fragen?

Aber auch da fiel ihm nichts ein, was er sagen konnte.

Also lieber nichts sagen und beobachten? Ihm vielleicht unauffällig folgen?

Ja, vielleicht war das am besten - so würde er nicht nur rausfinden, warum der Typ so stank, sondern vielleicht auch Karl finden.

Und bis dahin würde er einfach vorsichtig versuchen nah genug an die drei zu kommen, um zu erfahren, wer der Stinker war.

Als er von den Toiletten zurückkam, waren die drei schon verschwunden - und er selbst musste sich auf den Weg zu seiner Behandlung machen.

Die Behandlung verlief gut, so dass er am Ende einen neuen Rehaplan mit einigen Übungen im Kraftraum bekam. "Du hast Glück, dass deine Muskulatur sich kaum zurückgebildet hat. Du wirst nicht lange brauchen, bis du wieder voll trainieren kannst."

"Hab auch ordentlich dran gearbeitet", behauptete Mario.

"Gut, dann mach das auch weiter so vorbildlich. Und jetzt ab mit dir."

"Danke", lächelte Mario den Therapeuten an, dann ging er für eine Stunde oder so in den Kraftraum, dann ging er zum Duschen. Inzwischen war das Training der der Mannschaft beendet, und die Spieler stürmten die Kabine.

Und natürlich waren auch seine drei Verdächtigen dabei.

Er schnüffelte leise, aber wieder war zu viel Geruch im Raum.

Nein, hier in der Kabine war es unmöglich genaueres herauszufinden. Vielleicht konnte er es beim Essen so einrichten, dass er mit einem der drei am Buffet zusammentraf. Das wäre schön unverfänglich.

Dann würde er vielleicht etwas rausschnüffeln können.

Ja, der Plan gefiel ihm. Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und landete gleich einen Volltreffer.

Er machte sich fertig und wartete dann auf Julian, der unter der Dusche einer der letzten war.

"Oh lieb, dass du gewartet hast", sagte Julian und beeilte sich mit dem anziehen.

"Klar, wir wollten doch zusammen zum Essen gehen."

"Hat gestern alles mit deinen Möbeln geklappt?" fragte Julian, während er sich die Schuhe zuband.

"Ja, alles gekommen. Heute kommen meine Sachen aus der Türkei an, dann ist alles fertig."

"Toll. Wie sieht’s aus, hast du Lust morgen mit mir die Stadt unsicher zu machen? Damit du weißt, wo was ist und wo man hier gut essen kann."

"Ja, das ist eine tolle Idee." Mario freute sich, dass Julian sich ein bisschen um ihn kümmern wollte.

"Schön, ich freu mich", sagte Julian lächelnd. "So und jetzt hab ich erstmal Kohldampf."

"Dann hoch mit uns", forderte Mario ihn auf.

Julian stand auf und gemeinsam gingen sie in den Speisesaal.

Die meisten Spieler waren schon hier und hatten sich zum Teil auch schon am Buffet bedient.

"Da vorn ist was frei", sagte Julian und zeigte tatsächlich zu dem Tisch, an dem Marcel und Maxi saßen.

Prima, schoss es Mario durch den Kopf, gleich würde er rausfinden, ob Marcel derjenige war, welcher...

"Hey ihr beiden", sagte Julian und schob sich neben Maxi. Damit blieb für Mario der Stuhl direkt neben Marcel.

Mario nahm Platz und nahm eine Spur Luft in die Nase auf.

Nichts, außer den normalen menschlichen Gerüchen. Marcel war also nicht der unheimliche Stinker.

Also blieben Diego und Kuba.

Das war ein echter Fortschritt. Nur noch zwei Verdächtige, da sollte es doch nicht so schwer sein, den richtigen zu finden.

Er aß etwas Gemüse mit Fleisch, trank seine Milch dazu - das klappte echt prima! - und holt sich dann einen Grießpuddig mit Rhabarbersauce zum Nachtisch.

Dabei hielt er die Nase ein wenig geöffnet um zu wissen, wann der Geruch in seiner Nähe war.

Ja, da war der Gestank, deutlich. Und er wurde intensiver. Mario sah sich um - und erblickte Kuba, der sich wohl gerade einen Nachschlag geholt hatte, ein großes Stück Steak mit Kartoffeln.

Schnell sah er sich um, aber Diego war nirgends zu sehen. Damit war es eindeutig: Kuba war derjenige mit diesem sonderbaren Geruch. Und derjenige, der ihm den Zettel geschrieben hatte. Was... ehrlich gesagt merkwürdig war. Kuba war doch auch neu hier...

Außerdem mochte er Kuba. Sie hatten nicht so viel miteinander zu tun, aber sie schätzen sich sehr.

Ihm wurde erst bewusst, dass er Kuba anstarrte, als ihn dessen Blick traf.

Schnell sah er zur Seite, das war einfach peinlich!

Außerdem sollte Kuba doch nicht wissen, dass er entlarvt war. Sonst würde das mit dem Verfolgen wohl schwierig werden.

"Noch kein Nachtisch?", fragte Mario ihn spontan.

Etwas zurückhaltend schüttelte Kuba den Kopf. "Bin nicht so der Nachtischfan."

"Okay...", machte Mario unsicher. "Dann... kriegst du jetzt immer meine zweite Portion und ich deinen Nachtisch?"

"Nicht nötig, aber danke", sagte Kuba. "Lass es dir schmecken."

"Du dir auch", nickte Mario und ging zurück zu seinem Platz. Das war merkwürdig gewesen - aber die ganze Sache war doch merkwürdig.

Was hatte Kuba mit Karl zu schaffen? Kuba war doch noch gar nicht so lange in Wolfsburg wie Karl verschwunden war! Und warum schrieb Kuba ihm einen Zettel, dass er verschwinden sollte. Das war... unlogisch!

Nein, nicht weiter drüber nachdenken - er sollte ihm einfach folgen, wenn Kuba nachher das Gelände verließ.

Und vorher sollte er Thomas kurz Bescheid geben.

In der Mittagspause konnte Mario Thomas nicht erreichen und schrieb ihm deswegen eine WhatsApp-Nachricht: [Hey, ich hab ihn gefunden: Kuba! Werde mal gucken, wo er nach dem Training hingeht. Bis dann, Mario]


	12. Unappetitliche Mahlzeit

"Was hast du jetzt vor?" fragte Julian.

"Im Moment nichts... nachher soll ich bisschen laufen und gucken, was der Muskel da so macht."

"Dann ruh dich ein bisschen aus", meinte Julian. "Und wir sehen uns dann spätestens morgen."

"Und du - trainier schön", grinste Mario ihn an.

"Mach ich, keine Angst", grinste Julian zurück.

"Dann bis morgen!"

Julian nickte und ließ Mario dann allein.

Mario saß noch ein wenig im Ruheraum, ehe er sich fertig machte für sein Einzeltraining mit dem Fitnesscoach.

Die Übungen waren nicht besonders anspruchsvoll, aber Mario konnte dabei wunderbar entspannen.

Erst, als er fertig war, sah er zu der Mannschaft, die auf dem Nebenplatz trainierte.

Es lief grade ein lockeres Trainingsspielchen und einige Fans standen am Zaun und beobachteten ihre Mannschaft.

Auch Mario blieb kurz stehen und beobachtete die Mitspieler. Man merkte, dass sie sich in der Vorbereitung befanden und die Spieler um die Stammplätze kämpften. Sie gingen recht aggressiv zur Sache.

Erstaunlich aggressiv, wenn man bedachte, dass es nur ein Trainingsspiel war.

Die ganze Atmosphäre war aufgeheizt, so wie er es sich höchstens im Abstiegskampf vorstellen konnte.

Stirnrunzelnd beobachtete Mario die einzelnen Spieler, aber keiner nahm sich was. Alle wirkten verbissen und kämpften, als würde es um Leben und Tod gehen.

Er hoffte, dass er sich zurückhalten konnte, wenn es in ein paar Tagen, wenn er mittrainieren durfte, noch immer so heftig zuging.

Er wollte sich grade abwenden, als Kuba und Daniel besonders heftig zusammenrasselten. Wehgetan hatten sie sich zwar offenbar nicht, aber die beiden gifteten sich an.

Die beiden schienen sich wirklich nicht riechen zu können - und warum wollte Kuba ihn dann loswerden? Oder war der Zettel am Ende gar nicht für ihn gewesen?

War auch unwahrscheinlich, schließlich stand sein Name am Spind. Aber warum? So hatte er Kuba nun wirklich nicht eingeschätzt. Ob er Kuba doch einfach auf den Zettel ansprechen sollte? Nein, erstmal sollte er gucken, wo er nach dem Training hinfuhr - vielleicht erklärte das ja alles.

Als er sah, dass Hecking das Training beendete machte er sich auf den Weg zum Parkplatz. Er suchte ein wenig herum, bis er das Auto fand, das so stank - natürlich ein VW, wie sie alle fuhren, schwarz. Das Kennzeichen merkte er sich. Dann postierte er sich in einer unauffälligen Ecke und behielt den Wagen im Auge um ihn verfolgen zu können.

Er fühlte sich wie so ein abgehalfterter Privatschnüffler, wie er da in der Ecke wartete. Fehlte nur noch ein Trenchcoat, dachte Mario grinsend.

Es dauerte ziemlich lange, bis die ersten Spieler herauskamen, und noch länger, bis Kuba - alleine - das Gebäude verließ. Ungeduldig wartete Mario, bis Kuba endlich in seinem Wagen saß und dann losfuhr. Mario blieb noch im Verborgenen bis er sah, in welche Richtung Kuba abbog, dann lief er los und folgte ihm.

Es war nicht einfach ihm zu folgen, weil es helllichter Tag war und er aufpassen musste, dann er sich nicht zu auffällig verhielt. Immer wieder lief er Umwege über kleinere Straßen oder blieb stehen und beobachtete den Wagen nur, wie er sich durch den Verkehr schob. Langsam verließen sie die Innenstadt und fuhren in die Randbezirke von Wolfsburg. Kuba schien weit draußen zu wohnen.

Mario folgte ihm weiter, eine Landstraße entlang, in das nächste Dorf, dann, am Ortsausgang, bog Kuba nach rechts ab und fuhr zu dem letzten Haus der Straße, direkt am Wald. Hier parkte er am unbefestigten Straßenrand.

Schnell verzog sich Mario in den Schatten einiger Bäume und sah sich um. Was wollte Kuba denn hier im Nirgendwo? Das letzte Haus hatten sie bestimmt vor 10 Minuten passiert. Kuba sah sich einige Male unsicher um und blickte in Marios Richtung. Hatte er ihn entdeckt? Für so einen Job wäre Florian sicher besser geeignet - auch wenn er sich nie dazu herablassen würde.

Aber Mario hatte Glück, er wurde nicht entdeckt, und Kuba ging auf die Eingangstür des Hauses zu. Das Haus war ein einfaches einstöckiges Gebäude - nichts, was man bei einem Fußballprofi erwarten würde. Es wirkte alt, fast baufällig, und wenig einladend. Mario schüttelte den Kopf. Das wurde immer seltsamer. Er konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, dass Kuba hier wirklich wohnte. Vielleicht besuchte er hier jemanden? Aber er öffnete völlig selbstverständlich die Tür, sah sich noch einmal und betrat dann ganz ruhig das Haus. Hinter ihm fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

Mario wartete ein paar Minuten ehe er sich vorsichtig näher an das Haus schlich. Vorsichtig nahm er etwas Luft in die Nase - ja, hier stank es, überall. Wie konnten Menschen so etwas aushalten? Oder rochen Menschen das etwa nicht? Vermutlich nicht, sonst hätten sie es Kuba vermutlich schon gesagt. Oder würden zumindest Abstand zu ihm halten.

Mario schob sich noch näher, bis er durch eins der Fenster spähen konnte. Es schien, als wäre Kuba alleine, er war in der Küche und holte eine Tüte vom Schlachter hervor. Hackfleisch, so schien es Mario, eine ziemlich große Menge. War er vielleicht doch nicht alleine? Vielleicht sollte er schnell mal die anderen Fenster überprüfen, während Kuba noch mit Kochen beschäftigt war. Schnell schlich sich Mario um das Haus, aber er sah niemanden.

Als er zurück zur Küche kam, überraschte ihn der Anblick sehr. Kuba hatte den Klumpen Hackfleisch auf einen Teller gelegt - und aß ihn auf. Roh. Einfach mit einer Gabel. Nicht als Mettbrötchen mit Zwiebeln oder so, sondern einfach pur.

Unwillkürlich verzog Mario das Gesicht. Das war ekelhaft! Kuba jedoch aß das rohe Fleisch mit sichtlichem Genuss. Mario fand Kubas Essgewohnheiten zwar ekelhaft, aber eine Erklärung für den Geruch war das noch nicht. Natürlich konnte ein Vampir riechen, was ein Mensch gegessen hatte - selbst Menschen konnten zumindest Knoblauch erschnuppern - aber selbst ausschließlicher Fleischkonsum konnte das nicht verursachen.

Mario seufzte lautlos. Irgendwie wusste er nicht wirklich, was er nun weiter tun sollte. Hier rumstehen und durchs Fenster starren kam ihm ziemlich sinnlos vor. Er sollte einfach mal klingeln und Hallo sagen. Kuba war beim Mittag ja nicht weiter aggressiv gewesen, und selbst wenn - Mario war schließlich Vampir, was konnte ihm da schon passieren? Allerdings würde er dann erklären müssen, warum er ihm gefolgt war... Vielleicht... vielleicht sollte er schnell nach Hause, sich umziehen und dann zufällig beim Joggen vorbeikommen?

Im nächsten Moment nahm Mario aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahr und plötzlich stand Kuba direkt am Fenster und starrte ihn durch die Scheibe an. Er konnte nur zurückstarren. Irgendwann machte Kuba eine ruckartige Kopfbewegung in Richtung der Haustür und verschwand. Mario folgte der Anweisung und ging ebenfalls zur Tür.

"Was machst du hier?" blaffte Kuba ihn an.

"Spazieren gehen", zuckte Mario gespielt cool mit den Schultern. Er fühlte sich alles andere als cool, aber das musste er ja nicht zeigen.

"Hier? Glaub ich kaum", schnaubte Kuba. "Warum bist du mir gefolgt?"

"Warum willst du, dass ich verschwinde?", fragte Mario ganz direkt heraus. In Kubas Augen blitzte es kurz auf.

"Weil das hier mein Haus ist und ich dich nicht eingeladen hab."

"Ich spreche von dem Zettel", knurrte Mario, der langsam ebenfalls wütend wurde.

"Welcher Zettel?"

"Sag mal, tust du nur so blöd? Der Zettel gestern!" Mario trat bedrohlich auf Kuba zu. Mario hatte erwartete, dass Kuba zurückweichen würde, aber das Gegenteil war der Fall.

Kuba trat näher zu ihm und funkelte ihn an. "Sowas wie dich mögen wir hier einfach nicht", zischte er.

"Sowas wie mich?" Konnte Kuba ahnen, dass er ein Vampir war? Und außerdem, "und... 'wir'?"

"Wer stellt sich hier blöd, hm?"

"Wenn ich mich blödstellen wollte, müsste ich erstmal wissen, worum es hier geht."

"Du sollst dich hier verpissen. Niemand will euch elendige Blutsauger."

"Blutsauger?!?" Woher... woher wusste Kuba davon?

"Ist dir lebende Leiche lieber?"

"Seh ich aus wie eine Leiche?!", fauchte Mario.

"Du stinkst aber wie eine!"

"Ach ja? Hat dir mal jemand gesteckt, wie du stinkst? Wie ein Raubtierkäfig. Seit Jahren nicht geputzt."

"Besser als wie ein Toter zu riechen."

"Du stinkst auch nicht weniger!"

Kuba schnaubte. "Wir waren zuerst hier, also verzieh dich einfach zurück in die Türkei oder sonst wohin."

"Und wer, verdammt, ist 'wir'?"

"Geht dich nichts an."

"Aber du weißt, was ich bin."

Kuba grinste leicht. "Ja. Und du hast keine Ahnung, was ich bin."

"Du stinkst", meinte Mario, schaffte es aber auch einen Mundwinkel zu verziehen.

Kuba lachte auf. "Stört es dein armes kleines Vampirnäschen? Weißt du was - wenn du hier verschwindest, dann musst du mich nicht mehr riechen. Klingt doch super, oder?"

"Nein, klingt es nicht. Weil dieser Vampir hier einfach verdammt neugierig ist."

Das Lachen verschwand aus Kubas Gesicht. "Neugier kann gefährlich sein."

Sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte sehr ernst, als er das sagte. "Und das ist sie in diesem Fall?", fragte Mario nach.

"Das wird sie, wenn du dich nicht verziehst", sagte Kuba drohend.

"Du weißt, was ich bin", drohte nun auch Mario.

"Das macht mir keine Angst. Aber du, du solltest Angst vor uns haben."

"Ich habe keine Angst, wenn ich nicht weiß, wovor."

"Dann bist du ziemlich dumm, Blutsauger."

"Und du, Stinker, meinst, du wärst so schlau?"

"Ich weiß zumindest mehr als du."

Mario nickte, genau das wurmte ihn. Wieso wusste Kuba, was er war - und er selbst hatte keine Ahnung. Ohne darüber nachzudenken streckte er die Hand aus und berührte kurz seinen Arm.

Kubas Haut war erschreckend warm, fast schon heiß.

Und darunter... er hatte nicht viel Zeit in ihn hineinzusehen, aber was er sah, war das reinste Chaos.

Kuba riss sich los und knurrte Mario tatsächlich an. "Wenn du mich noch einmal anfasst, reiß ich dich in Stücke, Blutsauger!"

"Mit deinen manikürten Fingernägeln?"

"Hör auf am meinen Nerven zu zerren. Ich war bisher nett und geduldig. Etwas, das solche wie ihr gar nicht verdient habt."

"Und warum nicht? Weil wir blutsaugende Leichen sind? Wer sagt das?"

"Ich hab keine Lust mehr, mich mit dir zu unterhalten. Pack dein Zeug und hau ab!" knurrte Kuba, dann schlug er Mario die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Ziemlich konsterniert blieb Mario vor der Tür stehen. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein!

Am liebsten hätte er die Tür eingetreten und sofort Antworten verlangt, aber etwas hielt ihn zurück.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, dann trat er langsam zurück. Kuba saß sicher wieder in der Küche vor seinem Fleischkloß.

Was zum Teufel war Kuba nur? Woher wusste er, was Mario war?

Er musste dringend in Florenz anrufen. Oder bei Christoph. Philippe oder Luciano?

Mario holte tief Luft. Nein, erst musste er Thomas anrufen. Er musste jetzt seine Stimme hören.

Er lief los, in Richtung seines Hauses, während er Thomas' Nummer wählte.

"Mario, endlich!" sagte Thomas. "Ich versuch schon die ganze Zeit dich zu erreichen."

"Echt? Handy hatte ich aber an... was ist los?"

"Was los ist? Ich bin besorgt wegen deiner Nachricht, dass du Kuba verfolgen willst."

"Ich war bei ihm. Und es war... merkwürdig."

"Was ist passiert?"

"Ich bin dem Geruch nach und hab seinen Wagen gefunden. Und bin ihm dann gefolgt." Mario fasste seine Begegnung mit Kuba zusammen. "Tja, und jetzt sitzt er sicher wieder da und isst sein Hackfleisch, und ich steh da wie doof."

"Das... ist in der Tat merkwürdig. Er hatte keine Angst vor dir, obwohl er wusste, dass du ein Vampir bist?"

"Nein, gar nicht. Er war total aggressiv. War er beim Training schon."

"Hm... das klingt gar nicht nach Kuba..."

"Nein, das hab ich auch gedacht. Es war total eigenartig. Und dieses Fleisch, bestimmt ein Kilo Fleisch waren das."

"Und er hat das echt roh gegessen?"

"Ja, mit ner Gabel. In Unmengen."

"Du solltest mal mit Sven sprechen, ob ihm an Kuba was aufgefallen ist. Die beiden kennen sich doch ganz gut", schlug Thomas vor.

"Gute Idee. Vielleicht weiß er etwas. Und vielleicht sind Lars und Philippe gerade bei ihm - die hängen doch ständig zusammen rum, die vier."

"Mach das. Ich hab hier noch ein bisschen zu tun, aber dann mach ich mich auf den Weg zu dir."

"Gut, ich freu mich auf dich. Ich bin auch gleich zu Hause."

"Dann bis nachher", verabschiedete sich Thomas.

"Bis nachher", mit diesen Worten legte Mario auf. Er lief die letzten Meter nach Hause, schloss auf, und kaum war die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen, rief er bei Sven an.

"Hallo Mario!"

"Sven, hallo! Wie geht es dir?"

"Ganz gut. Und selbst? Wie gefällt dir Wolfsburg bisher?"

"Oh, es ist ganz spannend hier. Diese Aufgabe von Federico - und auch die Mannschaft. Gehören auch beide zusammen, glaub ich. Sag mal, wie ist Kuba so drauf gewesen bei euch?"

"Kuba? Wie... ach stimmt, der spielt ja jetzt auch bei euch. Kuba ist ein total netter Kerl. Freundlich, hilfsbereit, wirklich nett."

"Arrogant, aggressiv und undurchsichtig", fügte Mario hinzu.

"Nein... eigentlich gar nicht."

"So kommt er hier aber rüber."

"Hm", machte Sven nachdenklich. "Ich hab ihn echt anders kennengelernt. Aber er hat auch eine ziemlich blöde Zeit hinter sich. Seine Ausleihe und der Abschied aus Dortmund liefen ja nicht ganz so schön ab."

"Er weiß, was ich bin", murmelte Mario.

"Woher?"

"Ja, wenn ich das wüsste... er meinte, ich würde nach Leiche riechen."

"Du... was soll denn der Schwachsinn?"

"Ja, das hab ich ihn auch gefragt, aber... keine Antwort."

"Warte mal, ich hol mal Christoph her", sagte Sven.

"Ah, gib ihn mir mal", bat Mario, und nach der Begrüßung wiederholte er seine Erzählung.

"Er hat das genau so gesagt? Dass du nach Leiche riechst?" fragte Christoph.

"Ja, ganz genau."

"Das ist... sehr seltsam."

"Warum? Ich meine, im Grund hat er doch recht."

"Ja, aber ein normaler Mensch kann das nicht riechen."

"Ich hatte auch den Eindruck, dass er kein normaler Mensch ist. Aber was dann?"

"Das ist eine gute Frage. Ehrlich gesagt, hab ich keine Ahnung."

"Meinst du, Philippe weißt etwas?"

"Ich werde ihn fragen sobald er hier ist", versprach Christoph. "Ruf aber auch Federico an. Er soll in seinen Büchern nachsehen oder die Ältesten fragen."

Mario versprach es, dann verabschiedete er sich von Christoph. Er rief anschließend in Florenz auf, aber weiterhelfen konnte Federico ihm auch nicht.

"Ich werde mich umhören", versprach er aber. "Und bitte sei vorsichtig Mario."

"Ja, das bin ich", versicherte ihm Mario.

"Gut. Ich melde mich, wenn ich etwas herausgefunden habe."

"Danke", lächelte Mario. "Und ich melde mich auch, wenn ich was herausgefunden habe."

Die beiden verabschiedeten sich, dann setzte sich Mario aufs Sofa und wartete auf Thomas.


	13. Vampirische Forensik

Eine Stunde später fühlte er Thomas sich nähern, und kurzentschlossen verließ er sein Haus und lief ihm entgegen.

"Hey", sagte Thomas, als sie sich an einem kleinen Wäldchen trafen, und schloss Mario fest in die Arme.

"Schön, dass du hier bist."

"Wo sollte ich auch sonst sein?" fragte Thomas lächelnd.

"Du bist schon da, wo du hingehörst, aber es ist schön, dass du hier hergehörst."

Einen Moment hielt Thomas ihn weiter fest, dann sah er ihn an. "Hast du mit Sven telefoniert?"

"Ja, Kuba war immer lieb und nett, als er noch beim BVB war."

"Merkwürdig. Am liebsten würde ich direkt mit ihm sprechen. Vielleicht würden wir zu zweit aus ihm rausbekommen was er ist und warum er dich hier vertreiben will."

"Nein, nicht heute. Vielleicht ist er morgen anders drauf, aber heute möchte ich ihm nicht mehr über den Weg laufen. Und du wandelnde Leiche solltest das auch nicht."

"Ok, du hast vermutlich recht. Soll er sich erstmal abregen."

"Und wir? Wollen wir bisschen laufen?"

Thomas nickte sofort.

Es dämmerte inzwischen, so herrschte im Wald eine ganz besondere Atmosphäre.

Sie beide genossen es durch den schattigen Wald zu laufen.

Er roch so gut, noch warm nach Sommer, aber mit einer würzigen Note.

Einer Note, die aber nichts mit dem Gestank im Wald nahe Wolfsburgs zu tun hatte.

"Ist echt schön hier", lächelte Mario Thomas an.

"Find ich auch", nickte Thomas.

Mario wurde langsamer und sah Thomas an.

Thomas lächelte und blieb stehen.

Sehr glücklich strahlte Mario ihn an. Sein Problem, seine Aufgabe, waren vergessen, nur Thomas zählte.

Wortlos breitete Thomas die Arme aus und sofort schmiegte sich Mario an ihn.

Mario schloss die Augen und fühlte Thomas ganz eng an sich.

Thomas seufzte und vergrub seine Hand in Marios dichtem Haar.

Auch er hatte Mario in der letzten Saison schmerzhaft vermisst - und wollte so eine Trennung nie wieder erleben.

"Ich lass dich nie wieder so weit weg", wisperte Thomas.

"Ich geh auch nie wieder so weit weg", versprach Mario. "Wenn, dann gehen wir zusammen."

Thomas lächelte und suchte mit seinen Lippen die von Mario.

Sie genossen die stille Zweisamkeit, in der sie so viele Gefühle teilten, bis Thomas' Handy sich meldete.

"Verdammt, ich dachte, ich hab’s ausgemacht", murmelte Thomas und zog das Handy aus der Hosentasche.

"Habt ihr noch von diesen Haaren?", hörte er eine bekannte Stimme - Philippe.

"Hi Philippe", sagte Thomas. "Ich... ich glaube wir müssten noch welche haben. Warum?"

"Ich hab ein paar Sachen aus Florenz gehört und wollte selbst was ausprobieren."

"Und vermutlich möchtest du sie so schnell wie möglich."

"Ja, wenn es irgendwie geht...?"

Thomas unterdrückte ein Seufzen. "Natürlich. Ich muss kurz mit zu Mario, da ist die Tüte mit den Sachen, die wir von Flo haben. Da müssten noch Haare drin sein. Soll ich nach Leverkusen oder Dortmund kommen?"

"Leverkusen, wenn’s geht."

"Ok, dann bis später."

Mit diesen Worten hatte Philippe schon aufgelegt. Thomas seufzte. "Ich fürchte, wir müssen unseren gemeinsamen Abend hier unterbrechen."

Mario nickte seufzend. "Hab’s mitbekommen. Dann mal ab nach Hause, da bekommst du die restlichen Haare."

"Und dann lauf ich los zu Philippe", nickte Thomas, drückte Marios Hand und lief dann los.

Mario folgte ihm. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie bei ihm zu Hause angekommen waren.

Mario suchte die Tüte raus. "Moment... hier ist sie, nimm sie doch ganz mit."

"Ja, keine schlechte Idee. Dann kann sich Philippe auch den restlichen Kram angucken."

"Dann lauf mal los", nickte Mario ihm zu.

Thomas stahl sich einen Abschiedskuss. "Morgen komm ich wieder und ich verspreche dir, dann mach ich das Handy aus."

"Ich nehme dich beim Wort", meinte Mario und schob ihm aus dem Haus. Er sah ihm nach, bis er hinter der nächsten Kurve verschwunden war.

Ein wenig enttäuscht schloss er die Tür. Er hatte sich auf einen schönen Abend mit Thomas gefreut.

Jetzt saß er alleine da, in so einer schönen Nacht.

Er trat ans Wohnzimmerfenster und sah hinaus. Inzwischen war es ganz dunkel und einige Sterne funkelten am Himmel.

Warum sollte er in so einer Nacht drinnen sein und sich langweilen? Der Mond beschien die Landschaft, so dass alles ganz verwunschen aussah.

Er sollte diese schöne Nacht nutzen, um seine neue Heimat besser kennenzulernen.

Eine Runde laufen, oder zwei, vielleicht auch noch ein wenig weiter weg, das würde er noch sehen.

Also machte er sich auf den Weg, raus aus der Stadt und ins Umland.

Erst über die Felder, dann kam er zu einem großen Wald.

Der Wald war deutlich dichter als der Wald, in dem Karl seinen Unterschlupf hatte. Fast ein bisschen wie die dunklen Wälder aus den Märchen, in denen Hexen und Trollte lebten.

Mario schüttelte belustigt den Kopf, immerhin war dies ein Wald, in dem sich ein Vampir herumtrieb.

Er war vermutlich das größte und gefährlichste Raubtier weit und breit.

Er lachte leise, dann lief er weiter, einfach so der Nase nach durch den Wald.

Plötzlich meinte er etwas zu riechen. Erst schwach, aber doch zu deutlich um es zu ignorieren.

Es war dieser Gestank. Kubas Gestank.

Was zum Teufel hatte Kuba hier verloren? Und noch dazu mitten in der Nacht!

Er sollte wie ein braver Fußballer im Bett liegen und schlafen!

Mario zögerte nur kurz ehe er sich in die Richtung wandte, aus der der Geruch kam und los lief. Er würde schon rausfinden, was Kuba hier trieb!

Der Gestand wurde schlimmer, unerträglich, dabei war Kuba noch weit weg, er konnte ihn weder sehen noch hören.

Mario wurde langsamer. Dieser Gestank konnte nicht von Kuba allein kommen. Niemals!

Es waren verschiedene Nuancen zu riechen, einer schärfer als Kuba.

Unsicher blieb Mario stehen. Damit hatte er nicht wirklich gerechnet. Aber Kuba hatte ja auch von "wir" gesprochen. Also war es nur logisch, dass hier mehrere Stinker raumlaufen mussten.

Aber warum? Was machten sie in der Nacht hier im Wald?

Und wer waren Kubas Kumpels?

Mario lief weiter, auf den Gestank zu. Und auf die Geräusche, die er hörte. Erst waren es nur Fußstapfen im trockenen Laub gewesen, dann auch Rufe.

Je näher er den Personen kam, desto vorsichtiger bewegte er sich. Er wich allem Laub und trocknen Ästen aus und bewegte sich in den tiefen, dunklen Schatten der Bäume.

Schließlich sah er drei Gestalten, die auf einer kleinen Lichtung standen.

Einen davon erkannte er, das war eindeutig Kuba. Die anderen beiden Männer waren ihm unbekannt.

Sie wirkten erregt - und aggressiv. Alle drei.

Unwillkürlich zog sich Mario tiefer in den Schatten zurück und musterte die beiden Freunde von Kuba - beides waren große, ziemlich breit gebaute Männer. Einer wirkte etwas ungepflegt mit einem dichten Vollbart und den abgewetzten Klamotten. Der andere Mann wirkte unauffälliger, normaler.

Auf einmal brüllte der Unauffällige los, laut und wütend.

Mario zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

Jetzt brüllten auch die anderen, so laut und... unmenschlich.

Marios Instinkt riet ihm, sofort von hier zu verschwinden. So schnell er konnte.

Seine Neugier hingegen ließ ihn weiter in seinem Versteck ausharren.

Was auch immer hier vor sich ging, er musste es wissen.

Er sah geradezu Kuba, als der sich auf einmal wie unter Schmerzen krümmte.

Scheiße, was passierte hier?

Wieder und wieder brüllte Kuba und bewegte sich irgendwie unnatürlich, dann sah Mario es. Sah, wie sich Kubas Gesicht veränderte.

Es war vermutlich das entsetzlichste was er je in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Ein Anblick, den er nie wieder vergessen würde.

Sein Gesicht zog sich, wuchs irgendwie, wurde länger. Gleichzeitig schienen sich auch seine Knochen im ganzen Körper zu verschieben, und er fiel auf Hände und Füße. Nur dass das keine Hände und Füße mehr waren, sondern... anderes.

"Scheiße", flüsterte Mario und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Auch die anderen drei hatten sich auf alle Viere begeben. Ihre Gesichter waren ebenfalls verformt, viel länger, und der Mund war verzerrt. Mit großen, scharfen Zähnen. Die Ohren wanderten höher, und allgemein wuchsen die Haare. Am ganzen Körper.

Er hatte genug gesehen - eindeutig. Und er hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, dass er besser nicht mehr hier sein sollte, wenn diese groteske... Verwandlung abgeschlossen war.

Doch er hatte zu lange gezögert. Einer der Dreien - wohl der Abgerissene - drehte auf einmal seinen Kopf zu ihm und knurrte wütend.

Mario zögerte nicht, sondern drehte sich sofort um und lief so schnell er konnte.

Mit schnellen Sprüngen verfolgte ihm der... das Ding, aber er war schneller. Glücklicherweise.

Erst als sämtliche Spuren des Gestanks verflogen waren wurde Mario wieder langsamer.

Er lief vorsichtshalber dennoch noch einen großen Bogen, ehe er nach Hause lief.

Als er die Haustür aufschloss bemerkte er erstaunt, dass seine Finger zitterten.

Endlich konnte er den Schlüssel ins Schloss zu stecken und die Tür öffnen - und sie schnell hinter sich ins Schloss werfen.

Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen und schloss die Augen. Heilige Scheiße... was war da eben im Wald passiert? Hatte er wirklich gesehen, wie sich drei Menschen in... etwas verwandelt hatten?

In was verwandelt? In... etwas... Nichtmenschliches."

Mit immer noch leicht zittrigen Fingern zog er sein Handy aus der Tasche und wählte Thomas Nummer.

"Hey, was gibt’s? Ich bin gerade angekommen."

"Kuba hat... er hat sich verwandelt", hielt sich Mario nicht lange mit einer Begrüßung auf.

"Wie - verwandelt?"

"Verwandelt halt. Er und zwei andere Männer. Es... Gott Thomas, es war furchtbar..."

"Kuba und zwei andere Männer haben sich... verwandelt", wiederholte Thomas. "Philippe, Christoph, was sagt ihr dazu?"

"Was genau meinst du mit verwandelt?" fragte Philippe stirnrunzelnd.

"Sie haben sich... verwandelt. Irgendwie in... Tiere."

"In Tiere?" hakte Christoph nach.

"Ja, mit Fell und spitzen Schnauzen und krummen Beinen und so."

"Das klingt wie ein schlechter Hollywood-Film", meinte Thomas.

"Du warst nicht dabei", fauchte Mario. Die Angst steckte ihm noch in den Knochen.

"Bist du verletzt?" fragte Thomas leise. "Soll ich kommen?"

"Nein, alles okay. Ich bin schnell genug abgehauen... das wird mir Kuba bestimmt die nächsten Wochen aufs Brot schmieren."

"Du hörst dich aber nicht ok an. Ich... Mario, ich mach mich sofort auf den Weg."

"Aber... das musst du nicht. Und du musst morgen wieder in München sein."

"Das ist mir ziemlich egal. Du bist viel wichtiger als jedes Training."

"Es geht mir gut. Finde lieber raus, was das war."

"Ich steh den klugen Köpfen hier eh nur im Weg rum", sagte Thomas und im gleichen Moment fühlte Mario ganz deutlich Thomas Besorgnis und Angst um ihn.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung, aber wenn du willst, dann... ich freu mich, wenn du kommst."

"Ok, Philippe und Christoph überlegen schon mal und wenn ich bei dir bin, dann rufen wir die zwei wieder an", sagte Thomas.

"Dann... bis gleich", verabschiedete Mario ihn.

Das Wissen, das Thomas nun auf dem Weg zu ihm war, beruhigte ihn tatsächlich und er schaffte es, sich von der Tür zu lösen und ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen.

Er nahm sich eine Dose Blut, einfach zur Beruhigung, und trank langsam.

Es musste eine Erklärung geben. Eine... ganz logische Erklärung.

Aber was für eine Erklärung? Wie konnten sich Menschen in solche... Monster verwandeln?

Mario schüttelte den Kopf und begann im Wohnzimmer auf und ab zu gehen. Diese drei Männer hatten sich vor seinen Augen verwandelt. Das war keine Einbildung oder Sinnestäuschung gewesen. Es war real gewesen.

Er hatte in der Welt der Vampire schon einiges gesehen und erlebt, aber so etwas war unmöglich.

So unmöglich wie Vampire... bis vor ein paar Jahren, bis er Thomas kennengelernt hatte, hatte er ja auch nicht an Vampire geglaubt.

Also gab es noch mehr in der Welt, das er einfach noch nicht kennengelernt hatte.

Aber Thomas hatte ihm irgendwann mal erklärt, so etwas wie Werwölfe würde es nicht geben.

Dann musste es etwas anderes sein. Oder sollte Thomas sich getäuscht haben? Er hatte nicht viel über Vampire gewusst, als sie sich kennengelernt hatten.

Und für Vampirverhältnisse war Thomas ja auch noch sehr jung.

Dann... waren es vielleicht doch Werwölfe?

Der Gedanke war irgendwie erschreckend. Und ein klein wenig faszinierend.

Werwölfe... ja, jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte, hatte ihn dieser Gestank, der von Kuba ausging, an Hund erinnert.

Und diese Haare, die würden ja auch dazu passen.

Das Fell, die lagen Schnauzen, der Körperbau. Ja, es waren wohl wirklich... Werwölfe.

Und diese Werwölfe mochten offenbar keine Vampire.

Natürlich nicht, das war doch allgemein bekannt, dass Werwölfe keine Vampire mochten.

Jetzt verstand er wenigstens Kubas merkwürdige Reaktion!

Natürlich konnte er ihn nicht... riechen.

Und das beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit. Kubas Geruch war für ihn als Vampir einfach ekelhaft.

Mario war ganz in Gedanken versunken, als Thomas klingelte - eine halbe Stunde, nachdem sie telefoniert hatten. Er muss in einer ungeheuren Geschwindigkeit gerannt sein.

Schnell öffnete Mario ihm die Tür und sofort hatte Thomas ihn an sich gerissen und hielt ihn so fest es ging.

"Es ist alles okay", versicherte ihm Mario noch einmal.

"Ja, du bist ruhiger, aber... du warst so in Panik", flüsterte Thomas.

"Ja, natürlich - wie wäre es dir gegangen, wenn du drei Werwölfen bei der Verwandlung zugesehen hättest?"

"Werwölfe... bist du dir sicher?"

"Ja, ich hab sie doch gesehen."

Thomas nickte und strich ihm über den Rücken. "Ich... komm, lass uns hinsetzen und dann erzählst du mir alles ganz in Ruhe."

"Ja... magst du Blut?"

"Ein bisschen wär nicht schlecht."

"Moment, geh schon mal rüber ins Wohnzimmer, ich hol dir welches."

Thomas nickte und setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer. Langsam wurde er auch wieder ruhiger. Er fühlte, dass Mario zwar noch immer erschrocken war, aber diese verdammte Panik war weg.

Einen Moment später setzte sich Mario neben ihn und drückte ihm eine Dose Schafblut in die Hand.

"Danke", sagte Thomas und trank sofort einen Schluck. Dann sah er Mario an. "Also, was genau ist passiert? Ich hatte gedacht, dass du Kuba für heute in Ruhe lassen wolltest."

"Wollte ich auch. Aber der Wald war so schön in der Nacht, deswegen bin ich noch mal raus, ein bisschen laufen. Und auf einmal habe ich sie gesehen - Kuba und noch zwei. Und dann haben sie sich verwandelt." Mario erzählte Thomas genau, was er gesehen hatte.

"Das klingt nicht gut", sagte Thomas und zog Mario dabei an sich. "Ich dachte immer, dass es sowas nicht geben würde. Und Philippe und Christoph sahen auch nicht so aus, als wüssten sie was."

"Du warst damals jedenfalls sehr überzeugend, als du mir erklärt hast, es gäbe keine Werwölfe. Und heute standen welche vor mir."

"Weil ich fest davon überzeugt bin... war, dass es keine gibt", sagte Thomas. "Ich hätte dich nie angelogen."

"Das weiß ich doch, Thomas", versicherte ihm Mario.

"Trotzdem fühl ich mich schrecklich. Du warst in Gefahr und ich hab dich hier einfach allein gelassen."

"Das wussten wir doch nicht."

"Macht es nicht besser", sagte Thomas und hauchte Mario einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Meinst du Kuba hat dich erkannt?"

"Ich glaub nicht. Sie waren mit sich selbst und der Verwandlung beschäftigt."

"Gut, das ist schon mal beruhigend. Und diese beiden anderen Männer gehören nicht zum VfL?"

"Nein, jedenfalls habe ich sie noch nicht gesehen."

Thomas nickte und überlegte. "Meinst du Kuba hat was mit Karls verschwinden zu tun?"

"Er oder einer von den beiden anderen. Sie stinken so penetrant, es hat mir echt in den Augen gebrannt. Ich hab das keine Unterschiede gerochen."

"Ich kann mir das bei Kuba einfach nicht vorstellen", sagte Thomas kopfschüttelnd. "Er wurde in Dortmund nicht ohne Grund so geliebt. Er ist ein harter Gegner, aber immer fair und höflich und nett."

"Ja, aber als ich bei ihm war... da war er nicht höflich und nett."

"Und im Verein? Wie verhält er sich da?"

"Nicht so zurückhaltend wie man von ihm erwartet. Er war aggressiv. aber vielleicht ist er da

vielleicht ist er das einfach wegen der Verwandlung gewesen."

"Stimmt, heute ist Vollmond. Dann scheint der Mythos aus den Filmen ja schon mal zu stimmen."

"Und vielleicht macht sie das auch vorher aggressiv."

"Könnte gut sein. Aber..." Thomas grinste plötzlich. "Ich glaube wir brauchen Hilfe dabei. Und ich kenne da einen Vampir, der sich hervorragend in der Bibliothek in Florenz auskennt und schrecklich gern Nachforschungen anstellt."

"Ist er gerade in Florenz? Oder nicht doch in Spanien?"

"Er wollte sich doch auch ein paar der Haare angucken, die Mateo mitgenommen hat. Also haben wir vielleicht Glück und er ist noch da."

"Ja, dann sollten wir ihn gleich anrufen", nickte Mario und zückte sein Handy.


	14. „Was weißt du über Werwölfe?“

Schnell wählte er Lucianos Nummer. "Hallo Mario", meldete er sich fröhlich.

"Luciano, der Forscher - hallo!"

"Oh, der Titel gefällt mir", lachte Luciano.

"Wir haben noch was für dich zum Suchen. Ich glaub, das wird dir Spaß machen."

"Ok, bei den Haaren komme ich allerdings nicht weiter. Aber lass mal hören, was ihr noch für mich habt."

"Was weißt du über Werwölfe?"

"Werwölfe?"

"Werwölfe. Was weißt du über sie?"

"Ich hab ein paar Filme gesehen", sagte Luciano zögernd. "Schreckliche Filme. Da haben auch Vampire mitgemacht, die haben im Sonnenlicht geglitzert! Kannst du dir sowas vorstellen? Absolut lachhaft das Ganze!"

Mario musste lachen. "Glitzervampire - ja, die waren gruselig. Aber mal abgesehen davon - was weißt du über Werwölfe? Und jetzt erzähl mir nichts über Josh in Being Human."

"Aber der ist irgendwie ganz süß", grinste Luciano. "Aber ganz ehrlich, ich glaube nicht, dass es Werwölfe wirklich gibt."

"Ich hab heute welche gesehen", erklärte Mario trocken.

"Du... du... wow", flüsterte Luciano. "Warte ich brauche... ich hab nen Stift und Papier. Los erzähl mir alles und ganz genau. Echte Werwölfe, ich werde verrückt!"

Das war eigentlich nicht die Reaktion gewesen, die er erhofft hatte, aber dennoch erzählte er Luciano geduldig, was er gesehen und erlebt hatte.

"Dir ist aber nichts passiert, oder?" fragte Luciano etwas besorgt.

"Nein, ich bin abgehauen. Ich weiß nicht, ob Werwölfe langsamer sind als wir, oder ob sie noch nicht komplett verwandelt waren, oder ob etwas anderes interessanter war als ich... aber ich hab sie schnell abgehängt."

"Gut", sagte Luciano erleichtert. "Ich nehme an, du möchtest, dass ich hier in der Bibliothek mal nachforsche, hm?"

"Ja, das wäre prima."

"Das ist kein Problem. Ich werde auch mal Federico fragen, ob er was gehört hat, das auf deine Beschreibung passt."

"Danke", lächelte Mario.

"Und du solltest mal bei dem deutschen Clan nachfragen. Die Wölfe sind schließlich bei denen im Revier, vielleicht wissen die davon."

"Stimmt, ich werde mal bei Johann vorbei... nein, heute Nacht laufe ich nicht mehr raus. Ich rufe da besser an, oder?"

Thomas neben ihm nickte sofort. "Heute Nacht ist es hier zu gefährlich."

"Ja, bleibt besser zu Hause. Nicht, dass sie euch aufspüren."

"Machen wir", sagte Mario. "Und danke für deine Hilfe Luciano. Wir halten dich deshalb hoffentlich nicht von Marc fern?"

"Nein, der muss im Moment irgendwie Tag und Nacht trainieren."

"Ist alles ok mit ihm?" fragte Thomas.

"Ja, klar - sie sind nur gerade im Trainingslager."

"Gut. Sobald er aus dem Trainingslager zurück ist, kommen wir euch besuchen. Dann ist die Familie mal wieder richtig komplett."

"Ja, wir freuen uns drauf. Ihr beide müsst unbedingt nach Barcelona kommen."

"Wir freuen uns auch darauf", lächelte Mario und schmiegte sich dabei an Thomas.

"Also, ich will mich mal aufmachen in die Bibliothek, ich hoffe, ich finde da etwas über eure neuen Haustiere."

"Die sind mir zu haarig und ungepflegt um sie als Haustiere zu halten", schnaubte Mario. "Nochmal vielen Dank Luciano."

"Ich mach’s gerne."

"Also, bis später Luciano."

"Bis später. Und passt auf euch auf."

"Machen wir", versprach Thomas.

Mario legte auf und sah Thomas an. "Gleich bei Johann anrufen?" Florian stand für ihn nicht zur Debatte.

"Würde ich sagen", nickte Thomas.

Nach einem kurzen Zögern wählte Mario die Festnetznummer des Clanhauses in Hamburg.

"Ja, hallo?" meldete sich die förmliche Stimme von Friederich.

"Friederich, guten Abend. Hier spricht Mario."

"Ah Mario, wie schön dich zu hören. Ich vermute, dass du Herrn Johann sprechen möchtest?"

"Ja, wenn das möglich ist." Mario war überrascht über die vergleichsweise herzliche Begrüßung durch den Diener des Clans.

"Einen Moment bitte", sagte Friederich und Mario wurde offenbar auf einen anderen Apparat umgeleitet. Soviel Technik hätte er dem Clan gar nicht zugetraut.

Es erklang eine etwas quäkige Wartemelodie, dann meldete sich eine tiefe Stimme, "Hallo?"

"Hallo Johann", sagte Mario. "Hier ist Mario."

"Hallo Mario. Hast du eine Spur von Karl?", fragte Johann gleich besorgt.

"Nicht direkt, aber ich bin heute auf etwas sehr merkwürdiges gestoßen", sagte Mario. "Ich war im Wald laufen und habe drei Menschen gesehen, die sich vor meinen Augen verwandelt haben. In... Werwölfe."

"In... Werwölfe?", fragte Johann überrascht.

"Ja, Werwölfe."

"Das... das kann nicht sein."

"Ich habe sie selbst gesehen Johann. Sie waren ganz nah bei mir. Und es passt alles. Heute ist Vollmond, dann diese komischen Haare, die man gefunden hat. Dieser Gestank der irgendwie entfernt an Hund erinnert."

"Bisher lebten die Werwölfe nur in Russland. Aber... nun, die kleinen, normalen Wölfe haben ja auch ihren Weg zurück nach Deutschland gefunden."

"Du... du weißt, dass es Werwölfe gibt?" fragte Mario mit großen Augen und sah Thomas an.

"Ja, aber wie gesagt... heißt das, ihr wusstet nichts von ihnen?"

"Nein. Wir sind fest davon ausgegangen, dass es sowas wie Werwölfe nicht gibt..."

"Sie waren nie in Italien", überlegte Johann. "Vielleicht wussten die dortigen Vampire nichts über ihre Existenz."

"Sind sie gefährlich? Also für uns Vampire?" fragte Mario.

"Wenn man nicht aufpasst... sie sind sehr stark und aggressiv, und ich weiß von einem Fall, in dem ein Vampir gebissen wurde. Es war schrecklich, bis er endlich erlöst wurde."

Mario schluckte und sah zu Thomas. "Könnten diese Wölfe was mit Karls Verschwinden zu tun haben?"

"Ich mache mir große Sorgen um ihn. Ich... ich hätte ihm nicht diese Freiheiten lassen sollen... wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Werwölfe unterwegs sind..."

"Haben diese Wölfe auch einen... Chef?" fragte Thomas. "Sowas wie ein Oberhaupt, mit dem wir reden könnten?"

"Einen Rudelführer. Aber der wechselt häufig."

"Trotzdem sollten wir uns vermutlich an den wenden", meinte Thomas.

"Ich weiß leider nicht, wie ihr rausfinden könnt, wer gerade Rudelführer ist."

"Ich... einer der Wölfe spielt mit mir Fußball. Mir wird wohl nichts übrig bleiben, als ihn zu fragen."

"Sei vorsichtig", warnte Johann ihn. "Werwölfe mögen uns nicht."

"Das hab ich schon gemerkt", sagte Mario mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

"Dann sei zukünftig vorsichtiger", wiederholte Johann, etwas kühler als eben noch. Seit sie von den Werwölfen erzählt hatten, hatten sie Johanns Sorge fast in seiner Stimme fühlen können, jetzt hatte er sich langsam wieder im Griff.

"Werden wir sein", sagte Thomas, ehe Mario etwas Dummes sagen konnte. "Danke für deine Hilfe Johann. Wir melden uns nach dem Gespräch mit dem Rudelführer wieder."

"Danke. Wenn ihr Hilfe braucht, dann meldet euch bitte."

"Machen wir", sagte Thomas.

Es klackte leise, dann hatte Johann ohne Verabschiedung aufgelegt.

"Na toll", brummte Mario. "Hätte er nicht vorher erwähnen können, dass hier vielleicht Werwölfe rumlaufen könnten? Und warum wusste Gustav nichts davon?"

"Ich hatte den Eindruck, seine letzte Begegnung mit Werwölfen liegt einige hundert Jahre zurück. Vielleicht noch vor Gustavs Zeiten. Er hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie zurück sind."

"Trotzdem... Und ein paar mehr Infos hätte er uns auch geben können."

"Ja - aber Vampire sind in der Regeln nicht besonders gesprächig, das weißt du doch inzwischen."

"Aber Johann uns sein Clan sind da besonders extrem."

"Denk an den Dortmunder Clan - die sind da noch schlimmer. Oder die Alten bei uns - die kriegen den Mund auch nicht auf."

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Dämlich ist sowas. Dann sollen sie sich nicht wundern, wenn junge Vampire plötzlich verschwinden..."

"Ja, das ist wirklich kein Wunder. Nun, vielleicht lernen sie es ja noch."

"Gut, damit wissen wir jetzt immerhin eindeutig, dass ich wirklich Werwölfe gesehen habe", sagte Mario und lehnte sich wieder an Thomas Schulter.

"Und dass wir uns in Vollmondnächten vorsehen müssen."

"Ja, an diesen Nächten bleiben wir lieber zu Hause."

"Außer, wenn wir was rausfinden wollen."

Mario verzog das Gesicht. "Ich werde mit Kuba reden müssen..."

"Ja. Du solltest aber vorher gucken, ob er sich wieder... erholt hat. Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht ist er ja noch aggressiv oder so."

"Meinst du der Vollmond hat mehrere Tage Einfluss auf ihn?"

"Was weiß ich schon über Werwölfe. Im Film ist es ja manchmal so - also solltest du abtasten, ob das denn stimmt."

Mario nickte. "Ich denke ich werde morgen erstmal Gustav nen Besuch abstatten. Ihm von den Wölfen erzählen und mich wegen ner Blutquelle erkundigen. Dazu bin ich heute nicht gekommen. Oh und Jule wollte mir morgen eigentlich die City hier zeigen..."

"Das klingt nach einem guten Plan. Mit Kuba kannst du übermorgen noch reden."

"Willst du dabei sein?"

"Ich weiß nicht, wie Kuba dann reagiert. Wenn auf einmal zwei Vampire da sind."

"Stimmt auch wieder. Aber... vielleicht könntest du hier auf mich warten?" bat Mario. Ein wenig flau war ihm im Magen, wenn er an ein Gespräch mit Kuba dachte. Die Bilder der Verwandlung waren einfach noch zu frisch.

"Ja, natürlich. Und du kannst mich auch anrufen, dass ich alles mithöre."

"Oh ja, das ist eine gute Idee", sagte Mario lächelnd.

"Dann machen wir das doch. Und jetzt... wir können ja nicht rausgehen, und du bist ganz schön durch den Wind. Wollen wir ein bisschen ruhen?"

Mario nickte. Er war tatsächlich ziemlich erschöpft.

"Dann komm mit", lächelte Thomas ihn an und zog ihn mit sich ins Schlafzimmer.

Sie zogen sich aus und kuschelten sich dann unter die Decke. Nicht um der Wärme willen, sondern weil sie beide diese Geborgenheit gebrauchen konnten.

Sie schlossen die Augen und öffneten sich einander, bis sie miteinander verschmolzen.

In diesem Zustand verging die Zeit wie im Flug und schon bald öffneten sie wieder die Augen. Thomas musste sich auf den Weg nach München machen.

"Es war gut, dass du hier warst", wisperte Mario.

"Ich wünschte ich müsste nicht zurück nach München", flüsterte Thomas. "Dich hier mit einem Rudel Werwölfe allein zu lassen gefällt mir nicht."

"Es ist Tag, und der Mond ist untergegangen. Und ich laufe deutlich schneller als so ein Werwolf. Ich bin sicher."

"Das weiß ich. Sorgen mach ich mir trotzdem. Dich zu verlieren wäre..." Thomas schüttelte den Kopf.

"Du wirst mich nicht verlieren", versicherte ihm Mario. Er wusste noch genau wie es sich angefühlt hatte, als Thomas nach Svens Biss so krank war, und Thomas schauderte, als sich dieses Gefühl auf ihn übertrug.

"Ruf Philippe an, wenn was ist. Er kann schneller bei dir sein als ich", bat Thomas.

"Mach ich", versprach Mario. "Und du - sei vorsichtig, wenn du jetzt losläufst. Es ist noch früh."

"Keine Angst, ich werde so schnell sein, dass mich kein Wölfchen bemerken wird", grinste Thomas schief.

Mario erwiderte das Grinsen - der Begriff Wölfchen gefiel ihm, er nahm ihm einiges der Anspannung.

"Und du genieß heute deinen Ausflug mit Jule", sagte Thomas.

"Mach ich - mit Jule kann man ja viel Spaß haben."

"Holger und Philipp haben mich für heute Abend eingeladen. Ich werde also etwas später hier sein", sagte Thomas und schob sich aus dem Bett.

"Dann grüß die beiden mal."

"Mach ich. Und wenn’s hier ruhiger ist, kommst du mal wieder mit zu den beiden. Die freuen sich auch, dass du wieder hier bist."

"Ja, ich weiß. Und ich wollte mir auch noch mal Holgers Knie angucken. Ich hätte ihm echt gern mehr geholfen, aber mehr konnte ich nicht für ihn tun." Mario hatte mehrfach versucht Holgers Knie zu reparieren indem er hineinsah und Muskeln und Sehnen wieder verband. Doch bei Holger war noch einiges schon vernarbt und von verschiedenen Operationen zerstört, dass er nicht mehr machen konnte.

Thomas seufzte tief. Holger tat ihm unendlich leid. "Er trägt es mit Fassung. Kennst ihn ja. Er gibt nicht auf und kämpft und kämpft. Und Philipp baut ihn so gut es geht irgendwie auf."

"Ich weiß - Er und Holger passen gut zusammen."

Thomas hatte sich inzwischen angezogen und beugte sich nun zu Mario um ihn küssen. "Also bis heute Abend mein Schatz."

"Bis heute Abend", verabschiedete Mario ihn und sah ihm nach, wie er das Schlafzimmer verließ.

Dann schloss er die Augen und fühlte, wie sich Thomas mit hoher Geschwindigkeit entfernte.

Schließlich war Thomas wieder nur eine Art Anwesenheit in seinem Geist, und die würde er auch bleiben.

Er blieb noch einen Moment liegen, ehe er aufstand und sich fertig machte.

Er beschloss noch vor dem Training zu Gustav zu laufen und nach einer Blutquelle zu fragen, er hatte nur noch drei Dosen, nachdem er in den letzten Tagen so viel Besuch gehabt hatte.

Also machte er sich sofort auf den relativ kurzen Weg zu Gustavs Haus.

Schon stand er vor der Tür und klopfte an.

Gustav öffnete ihm und begrüßte ihn mit einem Lächeln. "Ach der junge Mario. Komm herein."

"Danke", erwiderte Mario das Lächeln.

Gustav führte Mario ins Innere des Hauses. "Hast du Neuigkeiten von Karl?"

"Nein, zumindest nicht direkt. Ich bin aber aus zwei Gründen hier..."

"Setzt dich", sagte Gustav und deutete aufs Sofa.

"Danke", lächelte Mario. "Also, das erste ist einfach... kannst du mir sagen, wie ich hier an Blut komme?"

"Ach ich brauche ja nur noch wenig Blut", sagte Gustav lächelnd. "Und Karl... nun es gibt hier viele Bauern in der Nähe. An die Kühe dort kommt man ziemlich leicht ran."

"Also... zapft er Kühe an?"

"Ja, so kann man es nennen."

Mario lachte leise. "Okay, dann werde ich hier nicht verhungern..." So ganz geheuer war ihm das nicht, aber er hatte ja gelernt von Tieren zu trinken ohne sie zu töten.

"Aber bitte töte keine Tiere", sagte Gustav sofort. "Das würde nur unnötiges Aufsehen erregen. Und Karl... nun es würde ihm vermutlich nicht gefallen, wenn jemand ein Tier tötet."

Mario lächelte. "Matteo bei uns in Florenz denkt da ähnlich. Ich werde den Kühen nicht mehr Leid als unbedingt nötig zufügen."

Gustav nickte beruhigt. "Du bist ein netter junger Vampir Mario. Was kann ich sonst noch für dich tun?"

Mario lächelte erleichtert, er hatte bisher nicht das Gefühl gehabt, dass Gustav ihn überhaupt mögen würde. "Ich hab da eine Frage... was weißt du über Werwölfe?"

"Werwölfe?" fragte Gustav erstaunt.

"Ja. ich... ich habe gestern Abend welche gesehen."

"Oh", machte Gustav. "Das... klingt nicht gut. Hast du Johann schon informiert?"

"Ja, er war... überrascht. Und erschrocken."

"Ich... hab nur Gerüchte über solche Wesen gehört", sagte Gustav leise und sah dabei aus dem Fenster, als wär er in Gedanken ganz weit weg. "Mehr... Legenden und Märchen."

"Du hast sie nicht erlebt?", fragte Mario leise nach.

Gustav schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Und ich glaube nur an Dinge, dich selbst gesehen habe. Deshalb hab ich nie gedacht, dass es Werwölfe wirklich geben könnte."

"Ich habe sie gesehen. Und ich bin mir sicher, weil sie sich vor meinen Augen verwandelt haben."

"Ich werde nachher nach Hamburg laufen", sagte Gustav und sah Mario an. "Ich werde mit Johann sprechen. Es ist nicht so, dass ich dir nicht glaube, aber ich möchte das gern von Johann persönlich hören."

"Natürlich", nickte Mario. "Er weiß sicher mehr darüber."

"Danke dass du mich gleich informiert hast."

Mario lächelte leicht. "ich werde dich gern auf dem Laufenden halten."

Gustav nickte. "Dann werde ich dir berichten, was mir Johann erzählt hat."

"Danke. Ich... ich muss dann los."

"Natürlich. Ich werde mich auch gleich auf den Weg machen."

"Dann... "

Gustav stand auf und führte Mario wieder nach draußen. "Sei vorsichtig junger Mario."

Mario lächelte, es fühlte sich gut an, wie Gustav ihn inzwischen behandelte, nachdem er bei ihrem ersten Besuch so kühl gewesen war.

"Bis bald", verabschiedete sich Mario und machte sich von Gustavs Haus direkt auf den Weg zum Verein. Dabei wurde ihm klar, dass er sich auch mal um sein Auto kümmern sollte, ehe jemand dumme Fragen stellte. Er würde in der Geschäftsstelle mal nachfragen, nicht, dass er da in ein Fettnäpfchen trat...


	15. Besuch bei Kuba

Jetzt musste er sich aber tatsächlich ein wenig beeilen, dass er die letzten Meter zum Trainingsgelände ganz in Ruhe gehen konnte und dennoch nicht zu spät kam.

Kurz vor dem Trainingsgelände hupte plötzlich ein Auto neben ihm. Überrascht drehte sich Mario um. Julian winkte ihm zu und hielt dann neben ihm. "Du bist zu Fuß unterwegs?" fragte Julian aus dem offenen Fenster.

"Ja - ist ja nicht so weit", behauptete er, dabei waren es schon zwei oder drei Kilometer von seiner Wohnung zum Trainingsgelände.

"Noch kein Auto bekommen?" grinste Julian. "Willst du einsteigen, dann fahr ich dich den Rest."

"Danke... wollte mich heute um einen Wagen kümmern."

"Musst nur im Büro Bescheid sagen", lächelte Julian und wartete bis Mario auf der Beifahrerseite eingestiegen war.

"Und dann gibt’s einen schicken VW", grinste Mario beim Anschnallen. "Das klingt doch gar nicht schlecht."

"Ja, ich bin ganz zufrieden mit dem Wagen. Lässt sich gut fahren." Mario nickte leicht, der Wagen würde ihm auch gefallen. "Mal sehen, was sie mir anbieten." Julian lächelte und fuhr die letzten Meter bis zum Parkplatz. "Geh am besten nach dem Training hin, dann hast du mehr Zeit dir einen Wagen auszusuchen", riet Julian und zog ihn mit sich in Richtung Kabine.

Mario nickte. "Ja, jetzt ist keine Zeit mehr."

"Also, husch-husch, raus aus den schicken Klamotten und rein in die Trainingssachen."

Mario lachte leise und stieg aus dem Wagen. "Bleibt es heute eigentlich bei unserer Verabredung?"

"Ja, klar, ich muss dir ja die schönen Seiten der Stadt hier zeigen."

"Super", freute sich Mario und hielt Julian die Tür auf. Sofort schlug ihm der stechende Gestank der Werwölfe entgegen, und er trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück.

"Was ist?" fragte Julian etwas irritiert.

"Nichts - alles okay", log Mario und folgte ihm in den Trakt. Er würde einfach nicht atmen, das fiel ihm inzwischen nicht mehr schwer. Er wusste ja jetzt auch, wer für den Gestank verantwortlich war und musste deshalb nicht mehr atmen.

So folgte er Julian in die Kabine, in der sie schon von einigen Mitspielern begrüßt wurden. Unwillkürlich sah Mario nach hinten in die Ecke, wo Kuba seinen Spind hatte. Kuba war bereits fertig mit umziehen und starrte ihn mit einem wütenden Blick an.

Ebenso aggressiv blickte Mario zurück. Hatte Kuba ihn am Abend womöglich doch entdeckt? Oder... seinen Geruch erkannt?

Oder war er einfach nur wütend, weil er noch hier war?

Aber es war doch klar, dass er nicht einfach abhauen würde.

Mario schüttelte innerlich den Kopf und ging dann zu seinem Spind um sich umzuziehen.

Er machte alles schön in menschlicher Geschwindigkeit, auch wenn er sich liebend gern beeilt hätte um Kuba zu entkommen.

Denn der starrte ihn noch immer an.

Mario fühlte die Aggression, die von ihm ausging, und er merkte auch, wie sie sich auf ihn übertrug. Heute war er froh, dass er nur individuelles Training machen würde.

Und durch seine Verabredung mit Julian konnte er Kuba auch in der Mittagszeit aus dem Weg gehen.

Irgendwie erleichtert schnürte Mario seine Schuhe zu und verließ die Kabine mit einer kurzen und allgemeinen Verabschiedung.

Nicht mal zum Laufen würde er sich heute den anderen anschließen.

Stattdessen würde er erst in den Kraftraum gehen und anschließend einige Übungen alleine am Ball absolvieren.

Nach der aufregenden Nacht tat diese Routine gut und Mario entspannte sich.

Sogar der Wind stand heute so, dass kein Hauch vom Trainingsplatz der anderen zu ihm herüberwehte.

Nach den kurzen Übungen am Ball wurde Mario dann schon wieder nach drinnen und zur Massage geschickt.

Die genoss er, auch wenn seine Muskeln seit Wochen wieder in Ordnung waren, mochte er es massiert zu werden.

"Sieht wirklich gut aus", sagte der Physio schließlich.

"Fühlt sich auch gut an - meinst du, ich kann bald wieder spielen?"

"Muss der Doc entscheiden. Aber ich sehe keinen Grund warum nicht."

"Dann leg mal ein gutes Wort für mich ein." Wieder einmal wünschte sich Mario Menschen besser beeinflussen zu können - Thomas war darin so viel besser als er selbst.

"Bericht bekommt er gleich", versprach der Physio.

"Danke", lächelte Mario ihn ehrlich an.

"Kein Problem. Und jetzt ab mit dir. Du hast bestimmt Hunger."

"Ja, hab ich", nickte Mario. Hatte er auch wirklich, aber er würde wohl erst heute Abend etwas zu trinken bekommen.

Obwohl Julian bestimmt ihm essen gehen wollte.

Nur würde er dort kein Blut bekommen.

Sondern ekelhaftes menschliches Essen.

Vielleicht würde er wenigstens ein Glas Milch bekommen, damit konnte er viel unangenehmen Geschmack loswerden.

In der Kabine wartete Julian schon fertig umgezogen auf ihn. "Wollen wir gleich los?"

"Ich beeil mich mit dem Duschen, ja?"

Julian lächelte. "Ok, ich warte hier."

Mario nickte kurz und verschwand dann in den Duschen. Nach menschlichen Maßstäben beeilte er sich, damit Julian nicht zu ungeduldig wurde.

Als er zurück in die Kabine ging kam ihm Kuba entgegen. "Was machst du noch hier?" zischte der ihn an.

"Was sollte ich sonst machen?", fragte Mario cool.

"Deinen Leichengeruch packen und verschwinden."

"Und was ist mit deinem Kötergestank?"

Kubas Augen blitzten gefährlich auf. "Sei froh, dass wir hier unter Menschen sind!"

"Was denn? Würdest du mich sonst beißen?"

"Mario?" rief in diesem Moment Julian aus der Kabine. "Ich verhungere langsam..."

"Ich beeil mich", versprach Mario und wandte sich von Kuba ab.

"Das war die letzte Warnung", zischte Kuba ihm hinterher.

Mario schnaubte nur leise - er war schließlich deutlich schneller als jeder Werwolf.

Dann ging er in die Kabine, wo er sich schnell umzog. "So, wir können", sagte er zu Julian.

"Schön", lächelte Julian ihn an. "Erst was essen, dann durch die Stadt?"

"Klar, nicht dass du mir bei der Tour vor Schwäche umfällst", lachte Mario.

"Gibt da ein leckeres Restaurant - magst du Fisch?"

Innerlich schüttelte sich Mario. "Oh ja, gern", sagte er jedoch.

"Schön", lächelte Julian ihn an. "Dann komm mal mit, wir fahren hin."

Mario folgte Julian zu dessen Wagen und Julian fuhr sie durch die Stadt bis zum Restaurant.

Es war nicht besonders groß - und es roch schon von draußen sehr nach Fisch. Mario beschloss nicht mehr zu atmen.

Ein Kellner brachte sie an einen Tisch für zwei. "Bist du oft hier?" fragte Mario.

"Ja, ganz gern. Das Essen ist gut und gesund."

"Und was kannst du empfehlen?"

"Alles. Aber besonders gut ist der pochierte Lachs - echt der Wahnsinn."

Lachs war gut, der schmeckte nicht ganz so intensiv wie andere Fischsorten. "Ja, das klingt gut. Ich glaub den nehme ich."

Julian führte ihn in das Restaurant und wurde gleich vom Kellner begrüßt. "Julian, schön, dass du da bist."

Julian winkte den Kellner heran. "Lukas, wir hätten gern zwei mal den pochierten Lachs, ja? Und Traubensaftschorle dazu."

"Und für mich bitte ein Glas Milch", bat Mario und fügte schnell ein. "Ist gut für die Knochen hinzu", als Lukas irritiert guckte.

"Wenn du meinst...", meinte Lukas nur und verschwand dann wieder.

"Tja, ich fürchte der hält den neuen Stürmer vom Vfl schon mal für Bekloppt", meinte Mario grinsend.

"Ist er das nicht?"

"Eigentlich bin ich ganz normal. Und harmlos."

"Meint das nicht jeder... Psychopat?", grinste Julian ihn breit an.

"Nur weil ich auf Milch stehe? Außerdem stimmt es. Milch ist gut für die Knochen."

"Aber sie schmeckt nur mit viel Kakao."

Mario lachte leise. "Nein, nur ohne."

"Du bist ein merkwürdiger Typ", bescheinigte ihm Julian.

"Ja, das sollen wir Fußballer so an uns haben. Und sei doch froh, dass ich kein Torhüter bin."

"Oh je, ja, da bin ich echt froh drüber. Die sind ja noch schlimmer. Diego würde sich wohl nur von Maggi ernähren, wenn er könnte."

"Echt jetzt?" fragte Mario entsetzt.

"Ja, ist eklig, oder? Aber das ist nichts gegen Daniel. Als wir im Sommer zusammen gegrillt haben... sein Steak konnte nicht blutig genug sein. Am liebsten hätte er es wohl gehabt, wenn man es nur kurz mit einem Feuerzeug gestreichelt hätte."

Mario horchte sofort auf. Blutiges, fast rohes Steak? Und Daniel war einer seiner Verdächtigen gewesen... Konnte es sein...?

Waren da etwa zwei...? Nein, das konnte nicht sein, schließlich war Daniel im Wald nicht dabei gewesen. 

Aber er hatte noch nicht an Daniel gerochen. Ganz ausschließen konnte er es also auch nicht.

Er würde es prüfen müssen - denn ein fast rohes Steak, das war schon ein recht deutlicher Hinweis.

Oder aber er sah einfach nur Gespenster.

Das würde er aber nur rausfinden, wenn er an Daniel... schnüffelte.

Aber nicht mehr heute. Morgen würde er sich irgendwie an Daniel ranschleichen.

Jetzt würde er das Essen mit Julian genießen und mit ihm Spaß haben.

"Erzähl mir doch noch ein bisschen was über meine neuen Kollegen", bat Mario. "Ich kenn so wenige von ihnen."

Diese Aufforderung war die richtige gewesen, denn Julian begann zu erzählen, lange und ausführlich, bis das Essen gebracht wurde.

Für Mario war das Essen eher eine Qual als ein Genuss, aber Julian schien es wirklich gut zu schmecken.

Hin und wieder trank er einen Schluck Milch um seine empfindliche Zunge zu beruhigen, aber letztendlich war er froh, als sie fertig waren.

"Mhm, das war richtig lecker", sagte Julian zufrieden. "Hat es dir auch geschmeckt?"

"Ja, war sehr gut", lobte Mario.

"Sollten wir öfter machen. Und das nächste Mal nehmen wir noch ein paar der Jungs mit."

Mario nickte tapfer. Er würde sich wohl doch noch an Fisch gewöhnen.

müssen.

Es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Sie hätten zum Inder oder so gehen können, wo einem die Gewürze alles wegbrannten.

An Fisch würde er sich schon gewöhnen. "Ich zahle", kündigte er an und winkte den Kellner heran.

"Oh danke", lächelte Julian.

"Klar - immerhin krieg ich gleich eine Stadtführug."

"Na das mach ich doch gern."

Mario zahlte schnell, dann verließen sie das Restaurant.

"Also wo lang?" fragte Mario.

"Hier lang", deutete Julian nach links, dann schlenderten sie eine Einkaufsstraße entlang. Die Innenstadt war nicht groß, aber Julian fand dennoch einige interessante Stellen, die er Mario zeigte. Dann ging es zurück zum Wagen, und Julian fuhr ihn zur Wolfsburg, dem wohl einzigem historischen Gebäude der Stadt.

"Immerhin die sieht ziemlich cool aus, oder?" fragte Julian.

"Oh ja, die scheint auch echt alt zu sein." Sie gingen näher an das Gebäude, in dem sich die städtische Galerie und ähnliche Institutionen befanden.

Mario hatte es bisher vermieden wieder zu atmen, aber jetzt wo grade so wenig Menschen um ihn herum waren, nutzte er die Chance und sog die Luft tief ein.

Verdammt, war hier die ganze Stadt voller Werwölfe? Hier stank es ja auch so bestialisch.

Hier schien es sogar noch schlimmer zu sein als im Verein.

Wie konnte das sein? Lebten die anderen beiden Werwölfe in der Nähe? Aber zumindest der eine sah nicht so aus, als könnte er sich so etwas leisten.

Aber vielleicht waren es mehr als diese drei. Ein Rudel würde ja nicht nur aus drei Wölfen bestehen, oder?

Wie groß war so ein Rudel bloß?

Es war doch zum Mäusemelken, dass Johann sich lieber in Schweigen hüllte, als mit Infos rüberzurücken! Er würde noch mal mit Kuba reden müssen, wenn er irgendwas rausfinden wollte.

"Bist du noch anwesend Mario?" fragte Julian grinsend.

"Ja, klar - bin nur überrascht, so ein Schloss hier zu sehen."

"Na so außergewöhnlich ist das nun auch nicht.“

„Nein, ist es nicht - aber ich hab’s in einer Stadt wie Wolfsburg halt nicht erwartet.“

„Ok", sagte Julian. "Und schick sieht’s aus", meinte Mario, während sie das Schloss umrundeten. Eindeutig der Gestank der Werwölfe, das war unverkennbar. Auf der Rückseite des Schlosses war er besonders intensiv. Ob hier vielleicht ein Teil des Rudels wohnte? Aber Kuba offenbart nicht.

"Mario?" stupste Julian ihn erneut an. "Ja, sorry...“

„Was ist denn?“

„Nichts... alles okay..." Er musste sich unbedingt zusammenreißen. "Ok...“

„Wann müssen wir zurück?" Irgendwie fühlte Mario sich hier unwohl, besonders mit Julian an seiner Seite, der den Werwölfen gegenüber ja völlig ungeschützt war.

"Unser zweites Training beginnt um 15:30 Uhr", sagte Julian und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr.

"Dann sollten wir langsam los. Ich wollte noch mal zum Doc, vielleicht darf ich schon bei euch wieder mitmachen.“

„Das wär ja toll", freute sich Julian. Die Freude war ansteckend, und Mario lachte mit ihm. So gut gelaunt machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zu Julians Wagen. Mario ging gleich zum Doc und ließ ihn seinen Muskel ansehen.

"Sieht alles gut aus", nickte der Arzt. "Mach heute nochmal Pause und morgen versuchst du es dann mit dem normalen Training.“

„Oh, toll", freute sich Mario. Der Doc nickte. "Aber lass es langsam angehen. Wenn du was merkst, dann hörst du auf.“

„Ja, klar", versprach Mario.

"Dann genieß deinen ruhigen Nachmittag nochmal", lachte der Arzt.

"Mach ich." Mario wusste schon, was er an seinem ruhigen Nachmittag machen würde - ein wenig herumschnüffeln - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes - und dann Kuba ausquetschen. Egal, ob der heute noch gefährlich war oder nicht, schließlich war er selbst auch nicht ganz wehrlos. Aber erstmal wollte er nach Hause und etwas trinken. Er sollte sich von Thomas einen Vorrat mitbringen lassen - Kühe waren lecker, aber eben nur nachts zugänglich. Und für den Notfall waren einige Konserven ganz beruhigend.

Zu Hause legte er sich gemütlich aufs Sofa und sah fern, dabei trank er genüsslich aus seiner letzten Blutdose. Schließlich machte er sich wieder auf den Weg zu Kubas Haus.

Frisch gestärkt hatte er eigentlich keine Bedenken dort aufzutauchen. Wenn er Glück hatte, war Kuba ja vielleicht auch noch gar nicht zu Hause und er hätte Zeit sich ein wenig umzusehen.

Er schlich sich an, auch wenn ihm klar war, dass Kuba ihn eh riechen würde. Doch noch zeigte sich niemand. Lautlos umrundete er das Haus. Von hinten sah es ähnlich ungepflegt aus wie von vorne - es könnte einen Anstrich gebrauchen, einige Reparaturen waren fällig, und der Garten glich einer Wildnis. Auf keinen Fall war das ein Haus, das bei einem Profi-Fußballer wie Kuba erwarten würde. Warum wohnte Kuba dann hier? Wenn die anderen Werwölfe offenbar in einem Schloss hausten? Und was mit seinen beiden Kumpels? Wohnten die auch hier oder eher im Schloss? Oder hatten die auch eigene Häuser? Bei seinem ersten Besuch hier war Kuba ja alleine...

Ein Geräusch und die Intensivierung des Gestanks ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken. Schritte kamen näher und der Gestank wurde noch intensiver. Ruckartig drehte er sich um - und stand Auge in Auge mit einem Werwolf. "Was willst du hier, Leiche?", grollte Kuba.

"Mit dir reden", sagte Mario ganz ruhig.

"Ich will aber nicht mit dir reden. Also verschwinde.“

„Nein. Wir müssen reden. Oder muss ich dafür erst an die Leine nehmen?"

Für einen kleinen Moment meinte Mario es in Kubas Mundwinkel zucken zu sehen, aber das konnte auch getäuscht haben. Dennoch blieb Kuba einen Moment verdutzt stehen, ehe er einen bedrohlichen Schritt auf Mario zumachte. "Wenn du mich beißen willst, warne ich dich: ich beiße zurück", sagte Mario.

"Ich glaub nicht, dass du das dann noch kannst", knurrte Kuba, und er klang dabei wirklich wie ein wütender Wolf.

"Ich bin schneller als du.“

„Na und? Ich hab dich gebissen, ehe du überhaupt ans wegrennen denkst - du Feigling.“

„Warum sollte ich vor jemandem wegrennen, der wie nasser Hund stinkt?"

"Sagt der, der eklig nach Verwesung stinkt."

"Schön, dann mögen wir also beide nicht wie der andere riecht", sagte Mario. "Können wir dann jetzt über die wichtigen Dinge reden?"

"Und was soll das bitte sein? Dass du schlaues Köpfchen inzwischen weißt, was ich bin?"

"Ja, ich weiß, dass du gern den Mond anheulst."

"Und du wälzt dich gern in Blut."

Mario schüttelte den Kopf und verzog das Gesicht. "Trinken ja, aber alles andere lassen wir lieber."

Kuba schüttelte den Kopf. "Ekelerregend. Aber das seid ihr ja alle."

"Deine Essgewohnheiten sind auch nicht toll", sagte Mario.

"Ach ja?"

Mario seufzte tief. So brachte das echt nichts. "Ein Vampir hier aus der Gegend ist verschwunden", sagte er deshalb. "Karl."

"Und wieso sollte mich das interessieren? Eine Leiche weniger..."

"Kuba bitte... ich hab dir doch gar nichts getan..."

"Du bist hier, das ist schlimm genug."

"Warum? Was hast du gegen mich?" fragte Mario.

"Du stinkst. Und ihr seid unnatürlich."

"Und Werwölfe sind natürlich?"

"Ja, auf jeden Fall. Wir leben mit der Natur."

"Tun wir auch. Karl zum Beispiel liebt die Natur. Er hätte nie jemandem was zu leide getan. Und ich mach das auch nicht."

"Klar, ihr saugt Menschen aus - und das ist natürlich."

"Ich sauge keine Menschen aus!" sagte Mario entrüstet.

"Ach nein? Was trinkst du dann? Tomatensaft?"

"Milch", grinste Mario. "Und wir trinken Blut von Tieren.“

„Ach, Tierblut - traut ihr euch nicht an Menschen ran, ihr Weichspülervampire?"

"Boah mit dir ist ja nicht normal zu reden", schnaubte Mario. "Ich will mit deinem Rudelführer reden."

"Dann such ihn doch."

"Wo ist er? In der Wolfsburg?"

Für einen Moment stockte Kuba, dann kramte er ein überhebliches Lächeln hervor. "Wie gesagt, such ihn doch."

"Schön, wenn du mir nicht helfen willst, mach ichs eben allein mit meinen Vampirfreunden."

"Wage es ja nicht, noch mehr von Deiner Seite hier anzuschleppen!"

"Thomas ist jede Nacht hier!"

"Thomas? Ja, das stinkt nach mehr als einem von deiner Sorte."

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. Mit dem Kerl konnte man nicht reden.

"Also, war‘s das jetzt?"

"Da du nicht reden willst, war‘s das. Wir sehen uns dann morgen beim Training."

"Wenn’s unbedingt sein muss..."

"Ja, muss es. Ich darf ab morgen nämlich wieder voll bei euch mitmachen."

"Ach du scheiße, auch das noch."

Mario lächelte bemüht freundlich. "Bis morgen Kuba."

Kuba sagte nichts mehr, er drehte sich einfach wortlos weg.

Mario wartete noch ein paar Sekunden, dann machte er sich schnell auf den Weg nach Hause.

Wenige Minuten später war er angekommen und schloss die Tür hinter sich.


	16. Recherchen in allen Ecken

Tja, das war nicht so toll gelaufen. Kuba hatte ihn zwar nicht angegriffen, aber was Neues hatte auch nicht wirklich erfahren.

Er ging das Gespräch noch einmal durch. Diese eine Situation, als er die Wolfsburg angesprochen hatte - da hatte Kuba sich vielleicht verraten.

Allerdings behagte ihm die Vorstellung nicht einfach in die Wolfsburg zu marschieren und nach nem Rudel Werwölfe zu suchen.

Das wollte er auf keinen Fall alleine machen.

Und vielleicht sollte er auch erst abwarten, was Gustav und Luciano für Infos rausfanden.

Nur noch mehr Vampire herführen, das sollte er nicht zu häufig machen.

Erstmal musste er jetzt eh auf Thomas warten und dann würde er ihm von seinem Treffen mit Kuba erzählen.

Er machte es sich gemütlich und wartete. Schon bald fühlte er Thomas' Präsenz, die sich näherte.

Als Thomas an der Haustür war, stand Mario auf und ging ihm entgegen.

"Hey", wurde er strahlend begrüßt. "Wie geht es dir?"

"Gut", sagte Mario lächelnd und zog Thomas an sich. "Ich dachte du warst mit Philipp und Holger verabredet?"

"Ja, aber sie haben schnell gemerkt, dass ich doch lieber zu dir wollte. Ich hab dich vermisst - und ich mach mir schon Sorgen um dich."

"Mir geht’s gut. Komm erstmal rein, ich hab dir einiges zu erzählen."

"Dann erzähl." Thomas' Finger verschränkten sich mit Marios, als er ihm ins Wohnzimmer folgte.

Mario berichtete Thomas erst von dem Gespräch mit Gustav. "Er war richtig nett zu mir. Wie ein... etwas schrulliger Onkel."

"Das ist schön", freut sich Thomas. "Vielleicht musste er sich einfach nur damit abfinden, dass jetzt ein fremder Vampir in seinem Gebiet wohnt."

Mario nickte. "Jedenfalls wollte er gleich nach Hamburg und mit Johann reden."

"Oh", jetzt war Thomas wirklich überrascht.

"Ja... ach und Karls hat hier wohl von den Kühen im Umland genascht. Ich fürchte nur, dass ich eindeutig noch mehr Blut als Karl brauche..."

"Okay, also besorge ich dir Care-Pakete", lachte Thomas. "Aber mal ein wenig frische Kuh, das ist doch auch eine Idee."

"Ja, ich werde es auch so machen. Aber ich fühl mich wohler, wenn ich ein paar Konserven hier auf Vorrat hab. Für den Notfall."

"Ja, natürlich, bringe ich dir morgen Abend mit, ja?"

Mario lächelte und gab Thomas einen Kuss. "Danke."

"Klar", lächelte Thomas Er war sowohl Marios Gefährte als auch sein Meister, und in beiden Funktionen sorgte er für Mario.

Mario kuschelte sich an ihn, dann erzählte er ihm von seinem Ausflug mit Julian und der Entdeckung bei der Wolfsburg.

"Na, das hätten wir uns denken können", kommentierte Thomas diesen Teil der Erzählung.

"Ja, passt irgendwie."

"Und du warst auch bei Kuba? Du stinkst nach Wolf."

"Ja, aber das war ein Reinfall", schnaubte Mario und fasste das Gespräch zusammen.

"Nun, immerhin weißt du jetzt, dass die Werwölfe uns echt nicht mögen und dass nicht nur ein Märchen ist. Und du weißt, dass er dich nicht ohne weiteres anfällt."

"Ja, das ist beruhigend. Aber ich find’s schade, dass er so gar nicht reden wollte. Ich hab doch keinen Streit mit ihm."

"Das ist schade, aber das kann sich ja noch ändern."

"Die Frage ist nur, wie wir jetzt weitermachen wollen."

"Wir können gleich mal Luciano nerven, vielleicht hat er schon was rausgefunden."

"Ja, das klingt gut", sagte Mario.

Thomas zückte sein Handy und wählte Lucianos Nummer.

"Hallo Thomas", meldete sich Luciano.

"Hey, schön, dass ich dich erreiche. Hast du schon etwas rausgefunden?"

"Ein bisschen was, aber ich bin erst am Anfang", sagte Luciano. "Werwölfe sind kein gern gesehenes Thema und es gibt hier nur wenig in der Bibliothek. Aber Federico hat einen alten Freund aus England kontaktiert und der schickt uns ein paar Bücher zu dem Thema."

"Schön. Mario muss hier mit einem von der Sorte zusammenspielen, das ist nicht so einfach."

"Ja, Vampire und Werwölfe mögen sich scheinbar nicht", sagte Luciano und Thomas hörte das Rascheln von Seiten. "Ich hab hier etwas gefunden, das vielleicht interessant sein könnte."

"Lies vor, ja?", bat Mario, der natürlich mithörte.

"Ist auf Latein. Ich fertige grad eine Übersetzung an. Aber so viel schon mal: vor ein paar Jahrhunderten muss es bei euch in der Gegend einen Kampf oder Krieg zwischen einem Rudel und einem Clan gegeben haben. Viele Tote auf beiden Seiten."

Mario nickte nachdenklich. "Vielleicht ist der norddeutsche Clan deswegen so klein?"

"Wäre eine Erklärung", sagte Thomas.

"Der Clan ist tatsächlich klein, ich weiß, dass Federico sie immer mal ein wenig unterstützt, wenn es nötig ist."

"Hast du noch mehr?" fragte Mario.

"Ein bisschen was über die Lebensweise der Werwölfe. Sie leben tatsächlich sehr nach dem Mond. In den Tagen vor und nach Vollmond sind sie wohl leicht reizbar. Besonders schlimm ist es bei einer Mondfinsternis, zu so einem Zeitpunkt soll dieser Kampf auch gewesen sein."

"Immerhin erklärt das, warum Kuba so aggressiv ist", murmelte Mario. "Vielleicht versuch ich morgen nochmal mit ihm zu sprechen, dann ist die Vollmondphase ja offenbar vorbei.“

„Viel Glück dabei", wünschte Luciano. "Wenn ich noch etwas herausfinde, dann sag ich es dir. Und... wenn du etwas herausfindest, du weißt ja... ich sammele alles, was ich kriegen kann.“

„Ja natürlich, ich werde alles an dich weiterleiten", lachte Mario. "Danke - dann kann ich das hier mal aktualisieren. Der Vampir, der das hier erstellt hat, war in manchen Sachen wohl nicht ganz genau.“

„Mach das.“

„Du machst mir mit deinem Abenteuer eine große Freude", bemerkte Luciano. Thomas lachte leise. "Na wenigstens einer freut sich darüber.“

„Ja, auf jeden Fall. Sowas ist doch total spannend.“

„Naja... wenn man drüber liest bestimmt, aber so...“

„Okay, so ist es noch sehr viel spannender", grinste Luciano hörbar. "Und gefährlicher.“

„Das macht es ja gerade so spannend", freute sich Luciano "Möchtest du herkommen und mit Kuba sprechen?" fragte Mario schief grinsend. "Würde ich sehr gerne, aber ich glaub, mit mir wird er noch weniger reden als mit dir.“

„Noch weniger geht kaum.“

„Vielleicht kommst du die nächsten Tage an ihn heran.“

„Hoffentlich. Sonst muss ich doch noch in die Wolfsburg und mich da umgucken.“

„Ich glaube, das solltest du unterlassen. Federico würde jedenfalls mit jedem kurzen Prozess machen, der ins Clanhaus eindringt.“

„Aber irgendwie muss ich doch mit dem Rudelführer in Kontakt kommen.“

„Warte ein bisschen ab. Ein paar Tage, eine Woche vielleicht. Dann hat sich dein Werwolf auch wieder beruhigt, und du kannst mit ihm reden.“

„Er ist nicht mein Wolf", brummte Mario. "Aber der Wolf in deiner Mannschaft", versuchte Thomas ihn zu besänftigen. "Kopf hoch", sagte Luciano. "Ihr packt das alles schon und werdet Karl finden.“

„Das hoffe ich so sehr. Ich will Johann nicht enttäuschen.“

„Ihr habt bisher immer alles geschafft, was ihr euch vorgenommen habt.“

„Hoffen wir mal, dass es so bleibt.“

„Wird es", sagte Luciano voller Überzeugung.

Mario lächelte, es tat gut, Luciano so sicher zu hören. "Also, dann forschen wir mal für dich weiter."

"Und ich guck hier weiter durch die Bücher", versprach Luciano.

"Dann melden wir uns, wenn wir was rausfinden - und umgekehrt."

"Ja, bis dann", verabschiedete sich Luciano.

Sie legten auf, und Mario sah Thomas an. "Viel hat er ja noch nicht - aber das mit der Stimmung um Vollmond - das erklärt auch, warum er neulich so aggressiv gewesen ist."

"Immerhin haben wir nen Anhaltspunkt mit dem Krieg vor ein paar Jahrhunderten", sagte Thomas. "Vielleicht müssen wir nochmal mit Johann sprechen."

"Er war sicher dabei."

"Sag mal kommt Christoph nicht auch aus dem Norden?" überlegte Mario. "Eigentlich müsste er dann doch auch was davon wissen, oder?"

Thomas nickte. "Keine Ahnung, warum er in unserem Clan ist - oder warum sein Erschaffer in unserem Clan war, aber ja, vielleicht weiß er etwas davon."

"Dann sollten wir ihn auch nochmal fragen."

"Dann rufen wir ihn doch an. Vielleicht mag er ja mit Sven herkommen."

"Heute noch?" fragte Thomas.

Mario sah auf die Uhr. "Ist doch noch nicht spät, noch nicht mal halb elf."

"Gut, dann ruf die beiden Mal an."

Schnell zückte Mario sein Handy und wählte - und wenige Minuten später machten sich Christoph und sein Schützling Sven auf den Weg.

"Entspann dich", sagte Thomas sanft und begann Mario im Nacken zu kraulen.

"Hmm", machte Mario genießerisch.

Thomas lächelte als er fühlte wie Mario langsam ruhiger wurde.

Er hatte nur wenig seiner Fähigkeit eingesetzt ihn zu beeinflussen.

Aber Mario war halt besonders empfänglich dafür, weil sie sich so nahe standen.

Und wenn er sich so öffnete wie heute und es so gerne annahm, ging es schon fast automatisch.

Sie blieben so sitzen bis es an der Tür klingelte.

"Die waren aber schnell“, meinte Mario, als er sich aufrichtete.

"Soweit ist es von Dortmund aus aber auch nicht“, meinte Thomas.

"Ja, okay, und sie haben ja auch etwas Zeit gebraucht.“ Er stand auf und ging zur Tür.

"Hallo Mario“, sagte Christoph mit einem Lächeln.

"Hallo Christoph, Sven“, begrüßte Mario die Besucher.

Sven nickte und umarmte Mario dann nach einem kurzen Zögern. „Lars sagt, das wär ok“, flüsterte er.

Mario lächelte leicht und drückte ihn fest an sich. „Klar ist das in Ordnung.“

“Schön, dass du wieder in Deutschland bist“, sagte Sven.

"Ja, ich bin auch sehr froh darüber“, meinte Mario, als er die Umarmung wieder löste.

“Und kaum bist du da, bist du wieder mitten im Abenteuer“, sagte Christoph.

"Oh ja“, nickte Mario leicht. „Das ist schon spannend. Und ich dachte, vielleicht kannst du mir etwas dazu sagen.“

“Ich?“

"Ja... Philippe hat euch sicher schon erzählt, was hier los ist?

“Er hat was von Werwölfen erzählt.“

"Ja, genau. Einer meiner Mitspieler ist ein Werwolf.“

“Wer?“ fragte Sven sofort.

Mario zögerte, dann fiel ihm ein, dass auch Sven ihn kannte. „Kuba.“

Sven riss die Augen auf. „Kuba? Mein Kuba?“

"Ganz genau. Jakub Kuba Błaszczykowski.“

“Ich hab lange mit ihm zusammen Fußball gespielt, beim BVB“, sagte Sven, als er Christophs fragenden Blick sah. „Einer der nettesten Menschen die ich kenne.“

"Den Eindruck hatte ich bisher auch immer. Aber jetzt geht er mir fast an die Gurgel, weil ich eine Leiche bin…“

„Weiß er, dass du ein Vampir bist?“

"Ja, er hat es sofort gerochen. Ich hab länger gebraucht um es zu erkennen - als ich ihn bei Vollmond im Wald gesehen habe.

“Lasst uns doch ins Wohnzimmer gehen“, schlug Thomas vor. „Da redet es sich gemütlicher.“

Er ging gleich vor, und die anderen drei folgten ihm.

“Hübsch hast du es hier“, meinte Sven. „Lars sagt, ihm hat es auch gut gefallen.“

"Ist ja noch gar nicht alles da. Meine Sachen aus Istanbul haben Verspätung, die hätten heute schon kommen sollen - aber morgen sind sie hoffentlich da.“

“Trotzdem ist es schon jetzt sehr schön.“

"Danke“, lächelte Mario. „Kommt, setzt euch. Ich würde euch gerne Blut anbieten, aber ich habe leider nichts mehr da.“

“Warum sagst du denn nichts?“ fragte Christoph. „Wir hätten dir doch was mitbringen können.“

"Ich wurde von dem ortsansässigen Vampir an die Kühe der Umgebung verwiesen“, grinste Mario. „Ist schon okay.“

“Nein, wir bringen dir morgen was vorbei“, versprach Christoph.

"Ich hab ihm auch schon Blut versprochen“, erzählte Thomas. „Aber über Besuch freuen wir uns hier immer.“

“Besser zu viel Blut als zu wenig“, sagte Christoph nickend.

"Es ist lieb, dass ihr euch darum kümmert“, sah Mario sie dankbar an.

“Wir sind ein Clan. Eine... Familie“, sagte Christoph. „Da macht man sowas doch.“

Thomas nickte nur leicht. „Wir würden dasselbe auch für euch tun.“

“Für mich habt ihr schon so viel getan“, sagte Sven. „Das werde ich euch nie zurückzahlen können.“

"Du bist unser Bruder“, meinte Mario ernst. „Und es ist schön, dass du zu uns gehörst.“

“Also um mal auf euer kleines Wolfsproblem zurückzukommen. Wieso denkst du, muss ich was wissen?“ fragte Christoph und sah Mario an.

"Du kommst doch aus Hamburg. Luciano hat herausgefunden, dass es hier früher schon einmal Werwölfe gegeben hat.“

Christoph runzelte die Stirn. „Wann war das?“

Mario überlegte. „Luciano hat nur etwas von ein paar Jahrhunderten gesagt.“

“Tut mir leid, aber ich weiß nichts von Werwölfen. Wirklich nicht.“

"Okay, ich dachte nur... vielleicht war das ja, bevor du verwandelt wurdest. Und dann wurde offenbar nicht mehr darüber gesprochen. Luciano hat wohl ganz schön in der Bibliothek gesucht.“

“Da ist er in seinem Element. Was hat er denn schon rausgefunden?“

"Dass es, wie gesagt, früher mehr Werwölfe gab, und eine ziemlich große Schlacht mit hohen Verlusten auf beiden Seiten.“

“Hört sich spannend an“, meinte Sven.

Christoph sah Mario ernst an. „Davon habe ich nie etwas gehört. Aber ich bin noch als recht junger Vampir nach Florenz gekommen und habe wenig mit Hamburg und dem dortigen Clan zu tun gehabt.“


	17. Es riecht nach nassem Hund

“Was sagt denn Kuba zu all dem?“ fragte Sven.

"Er...” Mario seufzte... “Er redet nicht mit mir.“

“Warum nicht?“

"Weil ich eine wandelnde Leiche bin.“

“Werwölfe und Vampire können sich nicht gut riechen“, sagte Thomas. „Hat Lars dir von dem Gestank erzählt?“

"Ja, klar. Es muss widerlich gewesen sein.“

“Ist es. In ganz Wolfsburg stinkt es nach nassem Hund“, sagte Mario.

"Oh je, du armer. Und dann musst du auch noch mit ihm zusammen spielen“, grinste Sven ihn etwas fies an.

“Immerhin sind die anderen im Verein ganz nett.“

"Kuba ist auch nett“, warf Sven ein.

“Zu dir vielleicht. Zu mir nicht.“

"Das kann ich mir echt nicht vorstellen.“

“Und wenn Sven es mal versucht?“ fragte Thomas. „Mit Kuba sprechen meine ich.“

Christoph nickte leicht. „Das klingt nach einer guten Idee. Aber ich lasse ihn nicht alleine gehen.“

“Wenn du dabei bist, wird Kuba nicht reden“, sagte Mario sofort.

Christoph seufzte leise. „Wenn irgendwas ist, Sven, dann läufst du, ja? Du bist schneller als er. Und halte immer so viel Abstand, dass er dich nicht greifen kann.“

“Ich glaube nicht, dass Kuba ihm was tun wird“, sagte Mario und sah Christoph an. „Ich war heute auch allein bei ihm und er hat mir nichts getan. Und mich mag er nicht.“

Langsam nickte Christoph „Trotzdem solltest du vorsichtig sein, Sven.“

“Das bin ich“, versprach Sven. „Immer.“

Christoph nickte zufrieden.

“Bringen wir es gleich hinter uns?“ fragte Sven.

"Wenn du magst, können wir gleich hin“, stimmte Mario zu. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er viel schläft.“

Sven nickte. „Lass uns gehen.“

Alle vier erhoben sich, dann zögerte Thomas. „Ich weiß nicht, ob wir alle mitgehen sollten.“

“Ich bring Sven allein hin“, schlug Mario vor. „Du spürst es, wenn was passiert.“

"Ist in Ordnung, wir bleiben hier. Okay, Christoph?

“Nicht gerne, aber ok“, nickte Christoph.

"Mario passt auf Sven auf“, versicherte Thomas ihm. „Und ich spüre doch, wie es ihm geht.“

“Und ich bin vorsichtig“, sagte Sven und sah seinen Meister an.

"Dann geh“, erlaubte ihm Christoph.

“Komm Sven“, sagte Mario. „Ist auch nicht weit.“

"Dann lass uns loslaufen“. Sven wirkte ein wenig nervös.

Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg. „Du musst das nicht machen, das weißt du, oder?“ fragte Mario.

"Ich möchte dir gerne helfen.“

Mario lächelte ihn an. „Aber wenn Kuba dir irgendwie dumm kommt, dann hauen wir sofort wieder ab.“

"Klar. Aber das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen.“

“Da vorn ist es“, sagte Mario.

"Das ist ganz schön abgelegen - in Dortmund hat Kuba in der Mitte der Stadt gewohnt.“

“Das Haus ist auch eher... runtergekommen“, sagte Mario.

"Merkwürdig... aber hier ist ja alles so merkwürdig.“

“Da kann ich dir nicht widersprechen.“

"Also... klopfen wir?“

Mario nickte und klopfte kräftig an die Tür.

"Es dauerte etwas, dann hörte er etwas neben sich - nicht links, wo Sven stand, sondern rechts.“

Sofort drehte er sich in die Richtung.

Kuba stand dort und starrte ihn wütend an.

“Schönen guten Abend Kuba“, lächelte Mario.

"Was willst du hier, Leiche?“

“Charmant wie immer. Ich hab dir Besuch mitgebracht.“

Erst jetzt schien Kuba Sven wahrzunehmen. "Dein Gestank hat alles überdeckt", knurrte er.

"Hey Kuba", sagte Sven leise. "Was machst du mit dem toten Ding hier?“

„Ich... ähm...", etwas unsicher sah Sven zu Mario. "Sven wollte dich mal wiedertreffen.“

„Ja, wir haben uns nach deinem Wechsel irgendwie aus den Augen verloren", sagte Sven und lächelte Kuba an. "Es ist schön, dich wiederzusehen - auch wenn ich nicht verstehe, warum du diese Leiche dabei hast.“

„Mario ist ein guter Freund.“

„Und du kannst deswegen nicht alleine herkommen?" Sven zögerte. "Ich dachte, ihr versteht euch auch ganz gut.“

„Nein", sagte Kuba knapp.

"Oh - schade", meinte Sven leise. Er war ein guter Schauspieler, bemerkte Mario.

"Außerdem ist der Kerl kein guter Umgang", fuhr Kuba fort und warf Mario einen wütenden Blick zu.

"Warum das nicht? Ich meine, ich will ihn ja nicht heiraten..." Kuba zögerte, dann zog er Sven ein Stück weg von Mario.

"Weißt du was er ist?“

„Fußballspieler.“

„Ich meine das andere. Das... gefährliche...“

„Ich glaub nicht, dass er gefährlich ist.“

„Doch, sind solche wie er immer." Sven schluckte leicht. "Solche wie er...?", fragte er leise nach. 

Kuba nickte. "Halt dich lieber von ihm fern Sven.“

„Du tust ja so, als würde er mir was antun wollen.“

„Will er", sagte Kuba. 

"Nein, will ich nicht", widersprach Mario. 

"Natürlich willst du das. Du bist doch nur hinter seinem Blut her!“

„Nee, danke, das schmeckt nicht.“

„Verzieh dich einfach, Blutsauger", fauchte Kuba. "Sven ist bei mir in Sicherheit und viel besser aufgehoben als bei dir.“

„Und was willst du mit ihm machen? Beißen?“

„Ich beiße keine Freunde", knurrte Kuba. 

"Ich auch nicht", erklärte Mario ernst. 

"Das glaub ich dir nicht!“

„Ach ja? Beweis mir das Gegenteil.“

„Hey, jetzt hört doch mal auf zu streiten", sagte Sven. "Niemand will hier irgendwen beißen.“

„Ach ja? Kannst du in Leichenboy reingucken?", ätzte Kuba.

"Mario ein guter Freund." 

Kuba schüttelte den Kopf, er traute Mario nicht über den Weg. So griff er nach Svens Arm und zog ihn leicht mit sich, weg von Mario.

"Was hast du gegen Mario?" fragte Sven leise.

"Ich hab grundsätzlich nichts gegen ihn. Nie was gehabt. Bis... aber jetzt ist er komplett... verdorben. Du solltest dich vorsehen." Kuba zog Sven weiter mit sich.

"Aber Mario ist nicht verdorben. Wirklich nicht", sagte Sven.

Kuba schnüffelte wortlos.

"Glaubst du ich wäre mit Mario befreundet, wenn es nicht so wäre?"

"Du... Sven, du riechst wie er", murmelte Kuba kaum verständlich. Dann sah er auf und Sven direkt ins Gesicht. Seine Augen funkelten dabei. "Du riechst wie er!" Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er Sven gegen den Zaun schräg hinter ihm gestoßen.

Sven wurde von der Aktion völlig überrascht und konnte sich nicht mehr abfangen. Ziemlich unglücklich prallte er gegen das Holz, das unter der Wucht brach.

Vor Schreck kam er gar nicht auf die Idee sich gegen diesen Angriff zu wehren. 

Dafür reagierte Mario sofort und schob sich zwischen Kuba und Sven. "Lass Sven in Ruhe!", fauchte er böse und zeigte seine Zähne.

"Bist du Schuld daran?" knurrte Kuba und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

"Und wenn? Was wäre dann?“

„Mario hat mich nicht verwandelt", meldete sich Sven ehe Kuba antworten konnte. 

Kuba schnaubte. "Wer hat es dir dann angetan?“

„Egal", meinte Sven und rappelte sich langsam auf.

"Das ist nicht egal." Kuba hatte sich wieder etwas beruhigt und half Sven jetzt wieder auf die Beine.

"Doch ist es. Es war... kein netter Kerl, der mich verwandelt hat."

Er hörte Kuba leise seufzen. "Ein netter Kerl würde so etwas auch nicht machen.“

„Ach, grundsätzlich ist es gar nicht so schlimm", sagte Sven.

"Tot zu sein?“

„Sehe ich tot aus?" fragte Sven.

"Du riechst zumindest so", meinte Kuba, auffällig war, dass er nicht mehr so aggressiv war wie Mario gegenüber.

"Tut mir leid. Aber... wenn ich ehrlich bin, riechst du auch nicht besonders gut", sagte Sven mit einem kleinen Grinsen. "Aber ich bin immer noch der selbe Sven wie vorher.“

„Außer, dass du Blut trinkst.“

„Du isst rohes Fleisch.“

„Jeder isst mal ein Mettbrötchen, niemand trinkt Blut." Sven zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich schon. Genau wie Mario.“

„Ihr seid ja auch..." Kuba schüttelte es sichtlich bei dem Gedanken.

"Aber wir tun doch niemandem was", sagte Sven. "Ich fall keine Menschen oder so an.“

„Und wovon lebt ihr? Menschen aussaugen!“

„Tierblut. Du isst das Fleisch, wir trinken das Blut.“

„Ekelhaft", knurrte Kuba.

"Vegetarier finden es auch ekelhaft, dass du Fleisch isst." 

Kuba stutzte kurz, dann musste er nicken. "Ja, okay.“

„Na also. Was anderes ist es bei uns beiden auch nicht", sagte Sven lächelnd.

"Hmm", machte Kuba noch nicht ganz überzeugt. Aber zumindest würde er wohl mit sich reden lassen.

"Wohnst du hier oder hast du noch ein anderes Haus?" fragte Sven und nickte Richtung Holzhaus. "Ich kann mich noch an dein Haus in Dortmund erinnern, das war... anders."

"Ich wohne hier", sagte Kuba kurz. "Ihr könnt gleich mal meinen Zaun reparieren."

"Du hast mich doch dagegen geschubst", beschwerte sich Sven.

"Du hast mich provoziert."

"Ich hab nichts gemacht."

"Du bist in mein Revier eingedrungen!"

"Ich wollte dich besuchen, weil wir uns so lange nicht gesehen haben. Macht man doch so unter Freunden."

"Du wolltest mich ausspionieren. Und deswegen hat Mario dich hier angeschleppt. Sonst wärst du zum Training gekommen oder so."

"Da hatte ich auch Training, Kuba."

"Trotzdem hat Mario dich hier angeschleppt", grollte Kuba aus tiefer Kehle.

"Mario ist aber wirklich in Ordnung", sagte Sven.

"Er ist tot. Eine Leiche."

"Müssen wir uns schon wieder darüber streiten?"

"Nein, müssen wir nicht, Leichenboy."

Sven seufzte tief. "Mensch Kuba... wir sind doch Freunde."

"Du bist jetzt anders als ich."

"Und deshalb können wir keine Freunde mehr sein?"

"Wie soll das gehen? Ich kann es kaum aushalten in deiner Nähe."

"Hm... Soll ich mir ein Duftbäumchen umhängen?" schlug Sven nur halb im Scherz vor.

"Dann braucht Kuba aber auch eins", forderte Mario.

Sven nickte und sah Kuba an. "Wie wär’s? Darfst dir auch den Duft aussuchen."

"Ob das euren Gestank übertönt..."

"Kommt auf einen Versuch drauf an."

"Dann hätt ich gern irgendwas Frisches. Zitrone oder so. Ihr müffelt wie der Tod."

"Dann... besorgen wir jetzt einfach schnell was und kommen dann wieder her", sagte Sven entschlossen. "Und dann... könnten wir ja vielleicht reingehen und uns hinsetzen?"

Kuba schüttelte den Kopf. "Lasst das mit den Duftbäumen, ihr wisst doch selbst, wie die stinken. Lässt uns hier draußen bleiben."

"Hast du ein paar Gartenstühle?" fragte Sven.

"Hinterm Haus", deutete Kuba auf einen etwas überwucherten Trampelpfad.

Sven nickte und ging ohne zu zögern den Pfad ums Haus herum. Mario und Kuba sahen sich an, sie beide konnten sich nicht überwinden vorzugehen und den anderen im Rücken zu wissen.

"Kommt ihr?" rief Sven. Mario nickte, wartete aber weiter auf eine Reaktion von Kuba.

"Geh vor", knurrte Kuba.

"Halt Abstand!“

„Das hab ich vor, bei deinem Gestank...“

„Meine Nase dankt es dir.“

„Soll ich die Stühle zu euch bringen?" rief Sven.

"Wir kommen ja schon!", seufzte Mario und ging schnell den Weg entlang hinter das Haus. Kuba folgte ihm in einigem Abstand. Dafür war Mario ihm sehr dankbar, einen Werwolf im Nacken zu haben fühlte sich äußerst unangenehm an.

Sven hatte inzwischen schon die Stühle aufgestellt und saß offenbar total entspannt in einem von ihnen. Das konnte Mario nicht verstehen. Alleine Kubas Anwesenheit machte in unruhig und aggressiv. Entweder Sven empfand das wirklich nicht so oder er hatte sich einfach viel besser unter Kontrolle. Mario jedenfalls fiel es sehr schwer ruhig zu bleiben und weder wegzulaufen noch Kuba anzugreifen.

"Na seht ihr", sagte Sven lächelnd. "War doch gar nicht so schwer."

Es fiel Mario nicht leicht sich so zusammenzureißen, dass er Sven nicht anfauchte. Aber es war ja seine eigene Idee gewesen, dass Sven mit zu Kuba kam. Und sie mussten irgendwie an Infos rankommen.

"Also", fing er an, und es klang kaum Wut in seiner Stimme mit. Kuba sah ihn kurz an, ehe er den Blick zu Sven wandte. "Was willst du wirklich hier?“

„Wir... unser Clan..." Sven schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht, wie viel du von uns weißt... wir wurden um Hilfe gebeten.“

„Von anderen Blutsaugern nehme ich an."

Sven schluckte, "Ja, von anderen. Sie haben... einen der ihren verloren.“

„Wie traurig", sagte Kuba spöttisch.

"Sein Onkel hängt sehr an ihm", versuchte Mario ihm den Fall ein wenig näher zu bringen.

"Oh eine Leiche hängt an der anderen. Wie rührend!"

Bei diesen Worten setzte sich Mario wütend auf. "Kann ja sein, dass ihr unzivilisiertes Wolfsgesindel keine Gefühle habt, wir haben schon welche!“

„Keine Beleidigungen", sagte Sven. "Das gilt für beide. Wir wollen uns doch ganz friedlich unterhalten.“

„Wollen wir das?", fragte Kuba wütend.

Sven nickte. "Wir sind Kollegen Kuba. Und wir beide sind Freunde. Und Freunde helfen sich.“

„Wir waren Kollegen. Und Freunde.“

„Du bist immer noch mein Freund", sagte Sven.

Kuba sah ihn lange und zögernd an. Er hatte wohl diese Aussage nicht so deutlich erwartet.

"Was denn?" fragte Sven ein wenig unsicher.

"Wir hassen uns, Sven. Ihr und wir, wir hassen uns. Schon immer. Und du sagst, wir wären Freunde?“

„Warum sollte ich dich hassen? Du hast mir nichts getan.“

„Ihr seid Leichen, wir sind Werwölfe. In welcher Welt lebst du... ähm, wandelst du, dass du das nicht weißt?“

„Wir wissen nichts von euch", sagte Mario. "Bis ich auf dich getroffen bin, war ich fest davon überzeugt, dass es euch nicht gibt. Waren wir alle..."

Mit großen Augen sah Kuba sie an. "Ihr beide... ihr alle? Euer ganzer Clan?"

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir haben nur ein paar halbgare Legenden in einem uralten Buch gefunden. Mehr nicht.“

„Halbgare Legenden in einem uralten Buch?", wiederholte Kuba ungläubig. "Na, da sind wir aber besser informiert.“

„Dann hilf uns, die Wissenslücken zu füllen.“

„Und was kriege ich dafür?" Mario runzelte die Stirn. "Was... stellst du dir denn vor?“

„Das solltest du dir überlegen, Leichenboy. Ich will nichts von euch.“

„Vielleicht... solltest du das mit deinem Rudelführer besprechen?" schlug Mario vor.

Kuba sah ihn durchdringend an. "Meinem Rudelführer darf ich nicht mal erzählen, dass ihr hier ward und ich euch nicht verjagt habe.“

„Klingt ganz schön albern", meinte Sven.

"Dann stell dir vor, Legolas im Herrn der Ringe hätte einen Orkführer zum Kaffeetrinken eingeladen. Oder Han Solo den Sith Lord."

Mario lachte bei den Vergleichen laut auf. Offenbar hatte Kuba doch Humor.

Sven hingegen wollte das so nicht stehen lassen. "Wenn sich so der große Ringkrieg vermeiden ließe...“

„Selbst dann nicht", sagte Kuba. "Aber wenn man mal gute Freunde war...?“

„Leichen und Wölfe können keine Freunde sein.“

„Gut, aber im Notfall können sie doch einander beistehen", warf Mario ein, der merkte, dass sie so nicht weiterkommen würden.

Kuba schnaubte abfällig. "Ich wüsste nicht, wobei ich eure Hilfe brauchen würde.“

„Wir brauchen deine Hilfe. Und ihr müsst einen Vampir loswerden", schoss Mario einfach mal ins Blaue.

"Ich muss euch beide los werden, ganz genau.“

„Uns wirst du nicht so schnell los, fürchte ich. Zumindest mich nicht. Aber Karl.“

„Karl?“

„Der Vampir, der abhandengekommen ist.“

„Und warum sollte er bei uns sein?“

„Weil seine Hütte im Wald nach Hund stinkt. Streng nach Hund. Nach Werwolf.“

„Das hier ist unser Wald, unser Revier", sagte Kuba. "Es riecht hier überall nach uns.“

„Das ist klar. Aber in der Hütte roch es mehr. Und da waren Haare, die wohl von einem von euch stammten.“

„Die können auch durch den Wind verteilt worden sein."

"Die Hütte war verschlossen", bemerkte Mario.

"Und...?"

"Wie kommen dann die Haare rein?"

"Fenster? Ritzen in den Wänden? Kamin? Undichtes Dach?"

"Gut, das ist auch möglich, aber lass uns doch beim Offensichtlichen bleiben."

"Und das wäre?"

"Dass... einer deiner Art etwas damit zu tun hat."

"Ich sehe dafür keinen Beweis."

Mario seufzte leise. "Würdest du uns trotzdem helfen Karl zu finden?"

"Warum sollte ich das tun? Eine Leiche weniger ist doch gut."

"Weil wir dir womöglich auch irgendwann helfen können."

"Komm schon Kuba", sagte Sven. "Karl ist vielleicht in Gefahr."

"Er ist doch eh schon tot", knurrte Kuba abweisend.

Sofort sprang Mario auf und fauchte Kuba drohend an. "Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?"

Auch Kuba sprang auf, "Gar nicht hab ich mit deiner Leiche gemacht!"

"Wieso sagst du dann, dass er tot ist?"

"Hey, hey", machte Kuba beruhigend und hob die Hände. "Er ist nicht toter als ihr, Leichenboy."

Mario versuchte sich etwas zu entspannen und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl. "Also, was weißt du über Karl?"

Kuba zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist anscheinend eine Leiche aus eurem Haufen."

"Er gehört zu einem befreundeten Clan", nickte Mario.

"Und ihr sucht den Abtrünnigen?"

"Er ist nicht abtrünnig. Er ist verschwunden."

Kuba überlegte wohl einen Moment. "Und was soll ich euch dazu sagen?"

"Ob du oder dein Rudel was damit zu tun hat."

"Wir halten uns aus sowas raus... aber..."

"Aber was?" hakte Mario sofort nach.

"Wir... wir sind nicht die einzigen hier."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Ein Rudel ist kleiner als so ein Clan."

"Wie groß ist so ein Rudel denn?" fragte Sven.

Kuba zuckte mit den Schultern. "Manche drei, vier, ganz große vielleicht mal ein Duzend."

"Oh, das ist aber wirklich nicht viel", sagte Sven.

"Die Reviere sind auch kleiner."

"Wieviel Rudel leben denn hier um Wolfsburg herum?" fragte Mario fasziniert.

Kuba zuckte mit den Schultern. "Zwei. Aber nicht überall ist ein Rudel."

"Ich nehme an, dass du nicht zu dem Rudel gehörst, dass in der Burg lebt, oder?" fragte Mario.

Kuba schüttelte wortlos den Kopf.

"Dann haben die vielleicht was mit Karls Verschwinden zu tun", überlegte Sven.

Kuba zuckte nur mit den Schultern.


	18. „Wir passen nicht zusammen.“

Mario zögerte kurz, entschloss sich dann aber die Frage zu stellen, die ihm auf der Zunge lag. "Gehört Daniel dazu?"

Kuba schluckte sichtbar.

"Ich finde es eh raus, sobald ich ihm nahe genug bin, also kannst du es auch sagen."

"Er ist auch ein Wolf."

"Gehört aber nicht zu deinem Rudel."

Wieder zögerte Kuba, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Und ihr... ihr mögt euch nicht sonderlich", fuhr Mario vorsichtig fort.

"Natürlich nicht!" Kuba klang geradezu entsetzt.

"Wieso ist das so natürlich?"

"Du hast echt keine Ahnung - nicht mal in Bio aufgepasst, was? Wolfsrudel können sich nicht ab, und das ist bei uns nicht anders."

"Ihr seid aber auch Menschen", sagte Sven.

"Wir sind mehr Mensch als Wolf, aber die Instinkte sind da."

"Wusstest du denn vorher, dass hier ein anderes Rudel lebt?" fragte Sven.

Kuba zögerte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ich sag nicht mehr."

"Als ich verwandelt wurde, da war ich in einem schlechten Clan", sagte Sven leise. "Die waren... nicht nett. Sie haben mir verboten Lars zu sehen und teilweise durfte ich nicht mal zum Training."

Mario verstand, was Sven damit erreichen wollte und fuhr fort: "Sven konnte damit nicht leben und ist geflüchtet. Da haben wir ihn dann gefunden und bei uns aufgenommen. Und Lars auch."

"Lars ist auch ein Vampir?" fragte Kuba überrascht.

"Ja, es gab einen Kampf zwischen Svens altem Clan und uns, und sowas... überlebt ein Mensch nicht."

Sven schluckte und ein Schauer lief durch seinen Körper als er an den Kampf dachte, in dem Lars so schwer verletzt worden war. "Lars wäre... er wäre gestorben", wisperte Sven. "Und ohne Lars zu leben wäre... unvorstellbar für mich."

"Sven hat ihn verwandelt - verwandeln müssen", erklärte Mario leise.

"Und es war richtig. Lars und ich, wir haben jetzt zwei tolle Meister und einen tollen Clan. Freunde wie Mario, die uns helfen und unterstützen."

Mario lächelte ihn an, er freute sich, dass sie Lars und Sven in ihrem Clan hatten. "Und ich bin nicht mehr der Jüngste."

Sven grinste. "Stimmt. Lars und ich sind richtige Babys. Mario ist dagegen schon fast ein alter Sack."

Mario lachte auf. "Alter Sack, genau."

"Wie alt bist du denn?" konnte Kuba seine Neugier nicht im Zaum halten.

"Ich bin 31", grinste Mario ihn an. "Thomas hat mich vor sechs Jahren verwandelt."

Kuba schnaubte. "Dann bist du doch auch noch ein Baby."

"Ja, aber Sven ist jünger", grinste Mario ihn an.

"Und Lars ist nochmal jünger", lachte Sven.

"Klar...", meinte Kuba nur.

"Es gibt aber auch ältere Vampire in unserem Clan."

"Wie beruhigend."

"Wir sind ein friedfertiger Clan", sagte Mario. "Wir haben keinen Streit mit euch Wölfen."

"Aber wir sind nicht... friedfertig." Das letzte Wort spie Kuba förmlich aus.

"Und warum nicht?" fragte Sven.

"Weil ihr unnatürlich seid. Tot."

"Ich bin nicht unnatürlich", sagte Sven ein wenig verletzt. "Ich bin vielleicht etwas stärker und schneller, aber ich bin immer noch der gleiche Sven. Ich liebe Fußball. Ich liebe meinen Bruder. Ich mag die Sonne und ich schlafe auch nicht in einem Sarg oder sowas."

"Du bist tot. Du stinkst nach Verwesung, und du hast keinen Herzschlag."

"Ich hab trotzdem Gefühle!"

"Ich glaubs ja nicht. Der Vampir will menschlich sein."

"Hör auf Kuba", knurrte Mario. "Was hat Sven dir getan?"

"Er hat sich mit den falschen Leuten eingelassen."

"Du dich auch. Oder werden Werwölfe so geboren?"

"Warum den falschen Leuten?"

"Weil Werwölfe nicht viel natürlicher sind als Vampire. Beide sollte es eigentlich nicht geben, oder?"

"Aber es gibt uns."

Mario nickte. "Und deshalb sollten wir auch versuchen miteinander klar zu kommen."

Kuba nickte leicht.

"Wir sind verschieden, aber deshalb müssen wir keine Feinde sein."

"Aber das geht nicht."

"Wer sagt das?"

"Jeder, der sich mit dem Thema beschäftigt hat.“

"Und das waren wahrscheinlich Leute, die vor hunderten von Jahren gelebt haben. Wir leben aber heute und jetzt."

"Und deswegen sollen wir jetzt zusammen euren Vampir da suchen?"

"Ja, ich finde schon. Damit beweisen wir allen, dass Wölfe und Vampire sehr wohl friedlich miteinander umgehen können."

"Ist klar, und hinterher feiern wir zusammen unter einem Blütenblätterregen die Errettung. So, wie der IS mit dem Papst feiert."

"Warum versuchen wir es nicht einfach?" fragte Sven.

"Das Blütenfest?", fragte Kuba entsetzt.

"Von mir aus auch das, aber ich dachte eigentlich an die Zusammenarbeit."

"Und was habe ich davon?"

"Freunde", sagte Sven leise.

Kuba zögerte. "Mein Alpha wird das nicht wollen."

"Darfst du das nicht selbst entscheiden?"

"Entscheidet ihr so etwas selbst?", fragte Kuba, und es klang nach einer ziemlich rhetorischen Frage.

"Schon", sagte Mario. "Unser Clanchef vertraut uns."

"Oh...", machte Kuba. "Dann... weiß er hiervon nichts?"

"Wir haben ihn informiert, dass es hier wohl Wölfe gibt und du in meiner Mannschaft spielst, aber er weiß, dass wir vorsichtig sind."

Kuba nickte leicht, sagte aber nichts.

"Es gibt sogar Menschen, die über uns Bescheid wissen", erzählte Mario weiter.

Kuba sah sie ungläubig an. "Von uns weiß niemand. Ihr ja auch nicht... oder bis vor kurzem wusstet ihr nichts."

"Macht euch das nicht ziemlich einsam? Grade wenn eure Rudel so klein sind."

"Wir leben doch unter den Menschen."

"Ohne ihnen zu vertrauen, oder?"

"Ich vertraue ihnen, aber ich erzähle ihnen nicht alles."

"Manchmal tut es gut mal offen reden zu können. Mit jemandem der nicht zum Clan oder Rudel gehört."

"Darüber anders zu sein? Das brauch ich nicht."

Mario sah zu Sven, der ein wenig hilflos die Schultern hoch zog.

"Um noch mal zurückzukommen - hilfst du uns dabei Karl zu finden?", fragte Mario ganz direkt nach.

"Bitte", sagte Sven, als Kuba zögerte. Kuba seufzte. "Wir haben damit nichts zu tun", erklärte er ausweichend.

"Es ist euer Revier. Du kennst dich hier aus."

"Nein. Unser Review ist in der Ecke", deutete Kuba nach Osten. "Das andere Rudel ist da", wanderte sein Blick nach Westen.

"Das heißt, du hilfst uns nicht."

"Das heißt, ich darf euch nicht helfen. Sonst... einen Kampf zwischen zwei Rudeln ist... das will niemand."

Mario seufzte. "Dann werde ich also mit Daniel sprechen müssen..."

Sofort schüttelte Kuba den Kopf. "Nein!"

"Wieso nicht?"

"Das gibt Krieg."

"Weil ich mit Daniel spreche?"

"Ja. Entweder zwischen euch und ihnen, oder zwischen uns und ihnen."

"Und warum?"

"Weil ein Rudel keine Fremden duldet, und keine anderen Wölfe."

"Es wird kaum besser sein, auf eigene Faust zu suchen. Außerdem wird Daniel eh bald merken, was ich bin", meinte Mario.

"Er weiß es schon, er ist ja nicht doof. Und du riechst sehr deutlich. Außerdem war gerade Vollmond."

"Dann spricht auch nichts dagegen mit ihm zu sprechen. Ich halte dich auch da raus."

Kuba knurrte. "Wenn dir an deinem Leben, oder was auch immer, etwas liegt, solltest du es lassen."

"Ich muss Karl finden", sagte Mario. "Das ist meine Aufgabe."

Kuba nickte nachdenklich. "Neumond", sagte er, “Sonst kannst du es vergessen. Und dich selbst auch. "

"Und bis dahin soll ich einfach abwarten? Karl ist vielleicht in Gefahr!"

"Sonst bringst du dich selbst in Gefahr. Warte mindestens eine Woche ab", riet Kuba.

"Na gut", sagte Mario wenig begeistert.

Kuba nickte leicht. "Dann könnt ihr ja jetzt gehen."

"Wenn du uns nicht hier haben willst", murmelte Sven.

Wieder zögerte Kuba etwas. "Nicht so..."

"Wir können so viel voneinander lernen", sagte Sven.

"Du merkst es nicht, oder?", fragte Kuba nach. "Wie schwer es ist?"

Sven schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich versteh nicht, was so schwer sein soll.“

„Dich nicht anzugreifen. Alles in mir schreit danach", gestand Kuba ehrlich.

Sven legte den Kopf und musterte Kuba. Solange er nicht atmete und den Gestank nicht in der Nase hatte, war er völlig ruhig. Er spürte zwar eine leichte Anspannung, aber nichts von dem was Kuba beschrieb.

"Du spürst es echt nicht... was ist mit dir, Mario?"

"Schon", gab Mario zu. "Irgendwie... liegt eine aggressive Stimmung in der Luft.“

„Genau", nickte Kuba. "Wir passen einfach nicht zueinander."

"Und warum spüre ich dann nichts?" fragte Sven.

Kuba sah ihn an. "Bist du vollständig verwandelt? Also, bei uns dauert es eine Weile, bis alles vollendet ist. Dann müsstest du es doch auch spüren."

Sven zuckte mit den Schultern und sah fragend zu Mario.

"Sven ist auf jeden Fall vollständig verwandelt. Daran kann es also nicht liegen."

"Egal. Ihr solltet jetzt wirklich gehen", meinte Kuba.

"Gut." Mario stand auf und wies Sven an es ihm gleichzutun. "Wir sehen uns dann morgen beim Training."

"Wird sich wohl nicht vermeiden lassen."

"Nein, offensichtlich nicht. Also, bis morgen."

"Bis bald Kuba", sagte Sven.

"Ja, bis bald." Es war nicht ersichtlich, ob Kuba es wirklich so meinte oder eher nicht.

"Vielleicht telefonieren wir einfach", schlug Sven vor. "Dann stört dich mein Geruch nicht so."

"Das ist eine gute Idee", stimmte Kuba zu.

"Ist deine Nummer noch die gleiche?"

"Ja, die stimmt noch. Und deine?"

"Hab eine neue", sagte Sven. "Ich schick sie dir nachher per WhatsApp."

"Ja, mach das. Dann... telefonieren wir, ja?"

Lächelnd nickte Sven. "Schön. Dann bis bald Kuba."

"Bis bald, Sven."

Mario nickte Kuba noch einmal knapp zu, dann machte er sich mit Sven auf den Weg.

Sie gingen erst einmal in menschlicher Geschwindigkeit um das Haus herum um dann allmählich schneller zu werden.

Mario war erleichtert aus Kubas Nähe zu kommen.

"Was ist so schlimm an ihn?", fragte Sven interessiert.

"Es fühl sich... nicht richtig an", versuchte Mario zu erklären. "Ich musste mich die ganze Zeit zusammenreißen, damit ich nicht auf Kuba losgehe."

"So wie Kuba auch", nickte Sven. "Aber er ist doch ein lieber Kerl."

"Geht so", grinste Mario schief.

"Nein, geht nicht so, er ist ein lieber Kerl."

"Du magst ihn echt ziemlich gern, hm?"

"Ich mochte ihn schon immer. Er hatte sich sehr um mich gekümmert, als ich nach Dortmund gekommen bin. Und wir haben viel Spaß zusammen gehabt."

"Er scheint dich auch zu mögen, sonst hätte er uns wohl nicht so viel erzählt."

"Er war so erschrocken, als er bemerkt hat, dass ich ein Vampir bin."

"Hat er einfach nicht erwartet gehabt."

"Nein, da war mehr. Er war anders, als er es von dir erfahren hat, oder?"

"Oh ja, aber da war auch Vollmond. Da sind Wölfe wohl eher nicht so gut drauf."

"Okay, das kann sein", stimmte Sven zu. Inzwischen standen sie vor Marios Wohnung - zu dritt, denn Christoph war ihnen natürlich gefolgt.

"Es geht dir gut?" fragte Christoph seinen Schützling besorgt.

"Ja, geht es, natürlich."

"Du riechst noch Werwolf", sagte Christoph naserümpfend.

"Ich weiß. Und Kuba meint, ich stinke nach Vampir."

In diesem Moment öffnete Thomas die Tür. "Kommt schon rein", sagte er. "Hier drinnen ist es viel gemütlicher."

"Mach bitte das Fenster auf", bat Christoph.

"Terassentür ist ganz geöffnet, wir können gefahrlos im Wohnzimmer sitzen oder zu ersticken."

"Du hast es auch schon gemerkt", murmelte Christoph. "Ich hoffe, das kann man abduschen."

"So schlimm?" fragte Mario.

"Ja, ziemlich unerträglich.", meinte Christoph.

"Hat es sich denn wenigstens gelohnt?" fragte Thomas. "Habt ihr was rausgefunden?"

"Wir haben uns recht lange unterhalten", nickte Mario und fasste die Stunde mit Kuba zusammen

"Wo ist Karl da nur reingeraten?" murmelte Christoph kopfschüttelnd.

"Ja, es ist nicht schön. Und Kuba war sehr deutlich, dass wir noch mindestens eine Woche warten sollten, ehe wir mit Daniel sprechen."

"Ich denke ihr solltet Kubas Rat beherzigen", sagte Christoph. "Das gibt uns allen auch Zeit, mehr über die Werwölfe herauszufinden."

"Vielleicht weiß Luciano ja schon mehr."

"Erwartet keine Wunder von Luciano. Die Existenz der Wölfe hat uns ziemlich überrascht. Aber Johann sollte euch mehr erzählen können. Und das solltet ihr auch einfordern."

"Dann sollten wir morgen zu Johann reisen. Ich denke, da sollten wir uns vorher anmelden."

Christoph nickte. "Auf jeden Fall. Und wenn er sich stur stellt, dann ruft Federico an, damit der mal mit Johann spricht."

"Ja, daran sollten wir denken. Immerhin hat Johann uns angefordert, dann sollte er uns auch sagen, was wir wissen müssen."

Christoph lächelte. "Ganz genau. Und für die kurze Zeit, die ihr hier seid, habt ihr schon viel herausgefunden. Dinge, die Johanns Clan selbst offenbar nicht rausfinden konnte."

"Es war Glück, dass wir Kuba kennen."

"Trotzdem", sagte Thomas nachdenklich. "Florian hat sich doch auch hier umgesehen und hätte was merken müssen."

"Nach dem, was ihr erzählt habt, war er nicht an Informationen interessiert."

"Ich finde wir sollten auch Flo noch mal besuchen", sagte Thomas zu Mario. "Ich möchte wirklich wissen, was er sagt, wenn wir ihm von den Werwölfen erzählen."

"Ja das können wir nach unserem Gespräch mit Johann machen."

"Wenn wir euch helfen sollen, dann sagt einfach bescheid", sagte Christoph.

"Ja, machen wir. Aber die Befragungen sollten wir alleine machen - die haben Eindringlinge wohl nicht so gerne."

"Außerdem ist zumindest Flo auch keine angenehme Gesellschaft."

"Du wirst ihn schon noch um den Finger wickeln, Mario", grinste Christoph ihn an.

"Nein, bei Flo ist da Hopfen und Malz verloren. Eher wird Kuba mein Schoßhund."

"Versuch es", nickte ihm Christoph zu.

"Was hat Flo denn so schlimmes gemacht?" fragte Sven.

"Er war recht ablehnend. Sein Clanführer wollte, dass er uns von dem Fall hier erzählt, aber er war ziemlich unverschämt und hat uns kaum etwas gesagt", erzählte Thomas.

"Und er hat mich ständig Baby genannt", brummte Mario.

"Naja, bist du ja auch. Fast", grinste Christoph. "Sie haben nur selten junge Vampire, da wird er sonst selbst das Baby sein."

"Und das wird ihm bestimmt nicht gefallen", nickte Thomas.

"Nein, und das lässt er an Mario aus."

"Toll", sagte Mario wenig begeistert.

"Beweis ihm, dass du die Aufgabe erfüllen kannst, dann wird er es lassen", riet Thomas.

Christoph nickte zustimmend. "Und wenn er euch zu sehr ärgert, dann komm ich vorbei und rede mal mit ihm."

"Du Opa? Er wird dich nicht für voll nehmen."

"Oh ich kann sehr überzeugend sein wenn ich will", grinste Christoph.

"Vielleicht schaffen wir es ja auch ohne dich."

"Aber wir sind dir für dein Angebot sehr dankbar", sagte Thomas.

Christoph lächelte. "Ich finde euren Fall sehr spannend. Werwölfe... demnächst taucht ihr noch mit Einhörnern auf!"

"Die wären bestimmt friedlicher."

"Es wäre euch zu wünschen", meinte Christoph.

"Hoffentlich"

"Andererseits sind die Abenteuer auch schön, ich meine, ich hätte keine Lust brav in Florenz zu sitzen und in Büchern zu wühlen", warf Thomas ein.

"Ich auch nicht."

"Ich sag’s ja immer wieder", lächelte Christoph, "ihr jungen Vampire habt echt Leben in den Clan gebracht. Es ist so schön mit euch."

"Danke."

"Das gilt auch für dich, Sven, und für deinen Bruder."

Sven lächelte seinen Meister an.

Wieder einmal war Mario froh, dass Sven bei ihnen war, und dass Christoph sein Meister war. Beiden ging es so gut damit.


	19. Noch ein Ausflug nach Hamburg

Am nächsten Tag telefonierte Mario kurz mit Friederich, dem Vampir in Hamburg, und meldete sich und Thomas für den Abend an. Als Thomas dann am späten Nachmittag in Wolfsburg eintraf, wartete Mario schon ungeduldig auf ihn.

"So ungeduldig?" fragte Thomas neckend und nahm einen großen Rucksack vom Rücken.

"Ja, immer ungeduldig, wenn ich auf dich warten muss. Du hast Notfalldosen mitgebracht?"

Thomas nickte. "Ich will ja nicht, dass du verhungerst."

"So schnell verhungere ich nicht, und für den Notfall stehen hier ja noch ein paar Kühe rum."

"Trotzdem. Außerdem ist es auch ganz gut, falls Lars oder Sven vorbeikommen. So... bekomm ich jetzt noch einen Kuss bevor wir nach Hamburg laufen?"

"Klar, dafür haben wir doch immer Zeit", lächelte Mario ihn an und trat auf ihn zu.

Thomas schloss ihn in die Arme und lehnte sich vor.

Erstaunlich zärtlich trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem verliebten Kuss.

Einen Moment öffneten sie sich einander, bis ihre Gedanken verschmolzen.

Mario fühlte sich erst jetzt wieder vollständig.

Schließlich löste sich Thomas aus dem Kuss. "So, jetzt können wir los."

"Okay - aber nur, wenn wir das hier bald wiederholen."

"Jederzeit. Morgen Abend, da nehmen wir uns einen Abend nur für uns. Keine Wölfe, kein Karl, nichts von all dem. Ok?"

"Ja, das klingt gut, sehr gut sogar", nickte Mario, küsste ihn noch einmal kurz und schob ihn dann aus dem Haus.

"Wie hat Kuba heute eigentlich auf dich reagiert?" fragte Thomas neugierig.

"Unauffällig. Er ist mir bisschen aus dem Weg gegangen, aber das hat keiner gemerkt."

"Ist doch nicht schlecht. Dann hat er ja offenbar eingesehen, dass du nicht so schnell wieder verschwindest."

"Ja, ich denke auch, er hat sich damit abgefunden. Und ich bin mir sicher, er will keinen Streit oder Krieg."

"Das wird Sven ziemlich beruhigen."

"Ja, ich habe es ihm schon per WhatsApp geschrieben, als er nach dem Training nachgefragt hatte."

"Ein Vampir der sich um einen Werwolf sorgt", grinste Thomas. "Wir sind schon ein komischer Haufen."

Mario lachte leise. "Oh ja, das sind wir. Aber vor allem lassen wir uns von ihnen helfen."

"Bin mal gespannt, was Johann dazu sagt."

"Ich denke, wir sollten es ihm nicht sagen. Dass wir mit einem Werwolf zusammenarbeiten wollen."

Thomas sah ihn einen Moment nachdenklich an, dann nickte er. "Ist vermutlich besser."

"Wenn sein Clan damals mit den Werwölfen gekämpft hat und die jetzt vermutlich Karl haben, dann würde es unschön und sehr blutig werden."

"Wir müssen ihn unbedingt dazu bringen, uns mehr zu erzählen."

"Ja, vielleicht ist er diesmal gesprächiger. Dann lass uns mal laufen."

Thomas nickte und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg nach Hamburg.

Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe sie in Blankenese vor dem etwas düsterem Anwesen standen.

"Immer noch unheimlich hier", murmelte Mario.

"Ja, aber jetzt wissen wir ja, dass sie zwar ziemlich kühl, aber höflich sind."

"Dann mal rein mit uns."

Sie klopften an, und keinen Moment später öffnete Friederich ihnen die Tür. "Willkommen. Johann erwartet euch schon."

"Guten Abend Friederich", sagte Thomas und Mario lächelte zur Begrüßung.

Friederich nickte kurz, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, dann trat er zur Seite um die beiden jungen Vampire einzulassen. "Folgt mir bitte", bat er.

Wieder führte der Diener sie durch die so seltsam kahlen Flure des Hauses bis zu Johanns Büro.

Er klopfte höflich an die Tür, dann, auf ein unmerkliches Kommando schob er sie auf und ließ Mario und Thomas eintreten.

"Guten Abend Thomas, Mario", begrüßte Johann sie.

"Guten Abend Johann", grüßten die beiden ihn und neigten leicht ihre Köpfe.

"Bitte setzt euch", sagte Johann und deutete auf die beiden Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch.

"Danke", lächelte Mario ihn an, und beide nahmen Platz.

"Also", sagte Johann und sah Mario fragend an. "Wir haben ein wenig gesucht und sind auf interessante Dinge gestoßen. In Wolfsburg und herum haben zwei Werwolfrudel ihr Revier.“

„Zwei?" fragte Johann sofort alarmiert nach.

Mario nickte. "Einer residiert wohl in der Wolfsburg, der andere... einer der Wölfe ist ein Mitspieler von mir, er wohnt in einem Häuschen am Waldrand.“

„Das ist nicht gut", murmelte Johann. "Meinst du, sie werden sich angreifen? Weißt du wie lange die beiden Rudel dort schon hausen?"

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich, noch nicht lange. Mein Kollege ist erst im Sommer zu dem Fußballverein in Wolfsburg gewechselt." Er überlegte. "Er war vorher in Florenz... ich glaube nicht, dass er da schon ein Wolf gewesen ist.“

„Und sein Rudel? Wie groß ist es?“

„Klein. Als ich sie bei der Verwandlung gesehen habe, waren sie zu dritt. Und mein Mitspieler sagte auch so etwas", meinte Mario sich zu erinnern.

Das schien Johann zumindest etwas zu beruhigen. "Zwei Wölfe und ein Welpe also... Und das andere Rudel?“

„Keine Ahnung. Sie scheinen mächtiger zu sein, oder einfach schon länger da. Sonst würden sie sicher nicht in der Wolfsburg leben." Johann nickte langsam und starrte dann gedankenverloren auf die Schreibtischplatte.

Mario und Thomas warteten ab, was er schließlich sagen würde. "Nun", sagte Johann schließlich. "Vielen Dank für eure Informationen."

Mario sah ihn etwas entgeistert an. Sollte es das schon gewesen sein?

"Das haben wir gern getan", sagte Thomas. "Aber wir benötigen auch Informationen. Der Umgang mit Werwölfen ist etwas ganz neues für uns. Unser Clan hat keine Erfahrungen damit. Ihr aber schon.“

„Sehr wenig. Aber ich kann Friederich in unser Archiv schicken, dass er etwas heraussucht für euch.“

„Das wäre toll", sagte Mario.

Johann zog an einem Seil, das unauffällig hinter seinem Schreibtisch hing. Es dauerte etwas, ehe es kurz anklopfte und Friederich eintrat. "Ja?", fragte er höflich.

"Bitte such den jungen Herren doch aus unserem Archiv alles zu Thema Wölfe heraus", sagte Johann.

"Jawohl", nickte Friederich gehorsam.

"Kann ich sonst noch etwas für euch tun?" fragte Johann dann Mario und Thomas.

"Es ist sehr hilfreich etwas über die Wölfe zu erfahren, das reicht uns", erklärte Thomas höflich.

"Ich hoffe, dass es eine andere Erklärung für Karls Verschwinden gibt", sagte Johann. "Haltet mich bitte über eure Fortschritte auf dem Laufenden.“

„Selbstverständlich", versprach Mario.

"Danke", sagte Johann. Wieder zögerte Mario. Er fühlte sich hier in dem Hamburger Clanhaus immer unwohl, und er wusste nicht so recht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Es wirkte alles alt, kühl und ein wenig bedrohlich - so ganz anders als in Florenz.

"Ist noch etwas?" fragte Johann, als er Marios Zögern bemerkte. "Nein, nein... es ist nur... ähm... sollen wir hier warten oder morgen kommen oder...?“

„Florian wird euch die Sachen in den nächsten Tagen vorbeibringen", sagte Johann.

Mario nickte nicht ganz begeistert. Der würde wieder aggressiv sein und ihn von vorn bis hinten verarschen.

"Na da wird Flo sich ja freuen", murmelte Thomas.

"Er muss sich fügen", meinte Johann dazu nur. Offenbar ging seine Geduld mit dem jungen, rebellischen Vampir nicht allzu weit.

"Natürlich", sagte Thomas mit einem leichten Lächeln. "Florian ist uns jederzeit willkommen. Er wird bestimmt eine große Hilfe sein."

"Hoffen wir es mal."

"Dann... dann machen wir uns jetzt mal auf den Rückweg. Vielen Dank noch einmal für die Hilfe."

Johann nickte nur kurz, dann erschien Friederich und führte sie aus dem Haus. Erleichtert atmete Mario auf, als sie auf der Straße standen.

"Tja... viel erfahren haben wir ja wieder nicht", sagte Thomas.

"Nein, aber vielleicht bringt Florian uns etwas Nützliches. Und es ist schon interessant, wie Johann über ihn denkt."

"Sehr beliebt scheint Flo in seinem Clan nicht zu sein."

"Zumindest nicht bei seinem Clanführer. Und auch Friederich sah etwas genervt aus, als Florian erwähnt wurde."

"Vielleicht ist er deshalb so ätzend", überlegte Thomas.

"Weil sie ihn hier nicht mögen?"

Thomas nickte.

"Ich glaub, das war eher umgekehrt."

"Und jetzt dürfen wir uns wieder mit ihm rumschlagen", seufzte Thomas.

"Wir werden es schon schaffen."

"Müssen wir. Johann will uns ja offenbar nichts von sich aus erzählen..."

"Wir kriegen das schon hin. Notfalls guckst du mal, was du so machen kannst."

Thomas nickte. "So und was machen wir beiden jetzt mit dem angebrochenen Abend?"

"Na, was könnten wir machen? Ostsee? Nordsee?"

"Such du aus", lächelte Thomas.

"Nordsee", beschloss Mario. "Und wenn Ebbe ist, dann laufen wir einfach weiter rein."

"Dann los", sagte Thomas.

Mario nickte leicht, griff nach Thomas' Hand und lief los. Erst einmal die Elbe entlang, bis sie nach Cuxhaven - und von da aus über das Watt weiter ins Meer.

Ihre Kleidung hatten sie wieder am Ufer versteckt.

Der Sand war nass, und weich, und es fühlte sich toll an darauf zu laufen.

"Wer als erster im Wasser ist?" fragte Thomas grinsend.

"Los", gab Mario das Kommando und beschleunigte seine Schritte.

Auch Thomas wurde schneller.

Irgendwann fühlten sie ein wenig Wasser unter ihren Füßen, dann stieg es, bis es ihnen zu den Hüften ging.

"Schon wieder gewonnen", verkündete Mario lachend und zog Thomas an sich.

"Und was ist dein Preis?"

"Ich glaub den hab ich mir grad eingefangen", sagte Mario zwinkernd und strich über Thomas nackten Rücken.

"Hm, dein Preis ist einverstanden."

Mario zog Thomas noch enger an sich.

Schon trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Thomas schloss die Augen und ließ Mario die völlige Kontrolle über den Kuss.

Er fühlte, wie Mario mehr wollte, wie er sich eng an ihn drängte in ihn seinen steifen Schwanz spüren ließ.

Thomas keuchte und schob eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper.

"Ich will dich...", raunte Mario heiser.

"Ich gehör dir", keuchte Thomas.

Mario nickte, dann hob er Thomas mit Leichtigkeit an und zog ihn an sich.

"Ja", stöhnte Thomas und schlang die Arme um Mario.

Langsam drang Mario in ihn ein.

Erneut stöhnte Thomas.

Mario liebte es, wenn Thomas so klang.

Thomas sah Mario an und beugte sich vor, bis sich ihre Lippen erneut trafen.

Sie küssten sich, dann griff Mario fester zu und hob Thomas leicht an.

Thomas stöhnte, als Mario so noch tiefer in ihn eindrang.

Mario grinste leicht und wiederholte die Bewegung.

"Mehr", knurrte Thomas kehlig.

Mario nickte leicht und hob ihn wieder an um anschließend noch einmal tief in ihn einzudringen.

Thomas stöhnte laut und öffnete dabei seinen Geist für Mario.

Sofort keuchte Mario, als sich seine Gefühle damit verdoppelten.

Unwillkürlich wurden seine Bewegungen schneller.

Sie beide stöhnten und keuchten, und Mario bewegte Thomas schneller und schneller.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie beide fast zeitgleich kamen.

Dann klammerte sich Thomas einfach an ihm fest.

Mario schloss die Augen und ließ sich völlig von ihren Gefühlen einhüllen.

Ganz tief versank er in Thomas, und der im Gegenzug in ihm.

Sie vergaßen völlig die Zeit, so versunken waren sie ineinander.

Irgendwann bemerkten sie, dass im Osten schon die Sonne aufging.

"Wir müssen langsam zurück", flüsterte Thomas.

"Ja, müssen wir wohl." Erst jetzt ließ Mario ihn langsam runter. Inzwischen war das Wasser weiter abgelaufen - glücklicherweise, denn sonst wären sie von der Strömung schon weit weggesogen worden.

Thomas lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn kurz. Sie waren beide viel ruhiger und entspannter. Nach den aufregenden Ereignissen in den letzten Tagen hatten sie diese ruhige Nacht wirklich gebraucht.

"Los, lass uns zurücklaufen - dann können wir bei Wolfsburg noch von einer Kuh naschen."

"Klingt gut", lächelte Mario.

Thomas lächelte und zog ihn mit sich in Richtung Küste.

Am Ufer hielten sie kurz inne um sich anzuziehen, ehe sie weiter nach Wolfsburg liefen.

Auf dem Weg kamen sie an einer Weide mit Kühen vorbei und naschten ein wenig. Das frische Blut schmeckte sehr viel besser als die Konserven.

"Kann schon verstehen, warum sich Karl so ernährt hat", meinte Thomas.

"Und warum auch Gustav nicht dran denkt sich Konserven einzulagern."

"Dann weiß ich ja jetzt mit Sicherheit, dass du hier keinen Hunger leiden wirst", lachte Thomas.

"Nein, aber ich bin schon froh, dass ich noch ein paar Dosen habe. Ich brauch doch noch mehr..."

Thomas nickte. "Wenn du Nachschub brauchst, dann sag einfach Bescheid. Dann bring ich wieder einen Schwung Dosen mit."

"Ja, werde ich", versprach Mario.

"Dann werde ich mich mal wieder auf nach München machen. Ich komm heute Abend wieder her. Ich versuch auch, vor Flo hier zu sein."

"Es wäre gut, wenn du das schaffen würdest", meinte Mario. So ganz wohl war ihm nicht bei dem Gedanken, dass Florian bei ihm auftauchen würde.

"Ich versprechs dir", sagte Thomas.

"Dann bis heute Abend", verabschiedete Mario ihn.

Während Thomas nach München lief, lief Mario den kurzen Weg bis zu seinem Haus. Er hatte noch Zeit, bevor er zum Training musste.

Er suchte alles zusammen, was er brauchte, dann legte er sich zum Ruhen hin. Er fühlte sich nicht mehr oft müde, aber hin und wieder brauchte auch er noch ein, zwei Stunden Ruhe.

Und wenn heute Abend wirklich Flo auftauchte, würde er diese Ruhe dringend nötig haben.


	20. Märchenbücher und mehr

Pünktlich drei Stunden später schlug Mario die Augen auf. Er fühlte sich gestärkt, von dem frischen Blut der Kuh, aber auch von seinem Ruhen.

So erfrischt machte er sich fertig und auf den Weg zum Verein. Gestern hatte er auch endlich daran gedacht, sich einen Dienstwagen zu besorgen, so dass er diesmal wie jeder andere Spieler mit seinem neuen VW auf den Parkplatz fuhr.

"Guten Morgen", wurde er gleich von Julian begrüßt, der neben ihm parkte.

"Morgen", sagte Mario lächelnd.

"Und? Hat dein Muskel das Training gestern gut verkraftet?"

Mario nickte. "Ja sehr gut. Ich hab’s gestern Abend aber auch ganz ruhig angehen lassen. Schön entspannt und so."

"Ja, das ist gut. Dann bist du heute wieder dabei, oder?"

"Der Doc will vorher noch kurz nen Blick drauf werfen, aber dann komm ich sofort nach."

"Schön, ich freu mich drauf."

"Ich mich auch Jule, ich mich auch."

Julian strahlte ihn an. "Dann ab zum Umziehen, umso schneller können wir spielen."

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Mario, wie Kuba seinen Wagen parkte. "Ja lass uns in die Kabine gehen."

Gemeinsam gingen sie in das Gebäude und zogen sich schnell um. Kuba tauchte nicht auf, vielleicht ging der ihnen auch aus dem Weg.

Mario war das fürs erste ganz recht.

Er würde Kuba nicht dauerhaft aus dem Weg gehen können, aber zumindest die Zeit, die sie zusammen verbringen mussten, reduzieren.

"So, ich bin kurz beim Doc", sagte Mario zu Julian. "Wir sehen uns dann gleich auf dem Platz."

"Bis gleich", verabschiedete ihn Julian. Mario verließ die Kabine - und stieß dabei mit Kuba zusammen.

"Fass mich nicht an", zischte Kuba aufgebracht.

"Hau einfach ab, dann muss ich mir die Finger mit dir nicht schmutzig machen."

"Ich war vor dir hier, Leiche", knurrte Kuba.

"Und warum bist du dann noch nicht umgezogen, Wölfchen?"

"Nenn mich nicht Wölfchen!"

"Und du, nenn mich nicht Leiche."

"Bist doch aber eine. Eine stinkende Leiche, die mir im Weg steht."

"Und du bist ein sabbernder Hund, der mich aufhält."

Kuba knurrte erneut. "Verpiss dich doch einfach dahin wo du her kommst."

"Das könntest du auch machen. Aber nicht nach Florenz!"

"Wenn du da bist, ganz bestimmt nicht!"

"Dann ist gut. Und jetzt geh mir aus dem Weg."

"Geh du doch mir aus dem Weg!"

Mario grinste ihn an und ließ dabei drohend seine Zähne wachsen.

Kuba knurrte und funkelte ihn wütend an - trat dann aber zurück, bis Mario an ihm vorbeikam.

Mario nickte nur leicht - jetzt hatten sie fürs Erste ihre Rangordnung festgelegt. Natürlich war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Kuba ihn herausfordern würde, aber zumindest für heute sollte er Ruhe haben.

Schnell machte er sich nun auf dem Weg zum Doc.

Er ließ sich untersuchen, und natürlich war der Arzt mit der Heilung und auch seinem Fitnesszustand sehr zufrieden.

"Es spricht also nichts dagegen, wenn du ab jetzt ganz normal trainierst", sagte er.

"Das ist schön", lächelte Mario ihn an. Er stand auf und zog seine Trainingsschuhe wieder an.

"Dann wünsch ich dir viel Spaß. Und schön gesund bleiben."

"Ich werde mich bemühen", nickte Mario und verabschiedete sich, ehe er die Räume verließ.

Gut gelaunt machte er sich auf den Weg zum Trainingsplatz, wo die anderen sich schon warmliefen.

Zu Marios Enttäuschung unterhielt sich Kuba mit Julian, Daniel folgte den beiden mit deutlichem Abstand.

Das wäre seine Chance mal mit Daniel zu reden. Einfach nur so, von Teamkollege zu Teamkollege.

Er beschloss einfach mal die Luft anzuhalten und sich ihm anzuschließen.

Daniel warf ihm nur einen kurzen Blick zu, nickte leicht und lief dann wortlos weiter.

Wie sollte er jetzt mit ihm reden? "Morgen", wünschte er also erstmal nur kurz.

"Morgen", sagte Daniel nach einem Moment.

"Come stai?", fragte er auf Italienisch, 'Wie geht es dir?'

Daniel warf ihm einen Blick zu. "Du hast also ein bisschen italienisch gelernt, als du da gespielt hast?"

"Ich war immerhin zwei Jahre da. Und ich hab mich in Florenz echt wohl gefühlt. Gut, im Verein liefs nicht so, aber die Stadt ist toll."

"Mhm... Wolfsburg kann da nicht mithalten, das sag ich dir gleich."

"Nee, das, was ich bisher gesehen habe, hat mich auch nicht so überzeugt."

"Wieso hast du dich überhaupt für Wolfsburg entschieden?"

"Ich wollte nach der Zeit in Istanbul wieder nach Deutschland. Und aus der Bundesliga gab es nicht allzu viele Angebote. Wolfsburg hat einfach gepasst - also, vom sportlichen her. Sonst wäre ich wohl gern wieder nach Stuttgart gegangen", gestand Mario.

"Heimweh also."

"Ja, so in etwa. Türkei war spannend, aber auf Dauer... und gerade in der aktuellen Situation nach diesem Putsch, wenn man dann die Wahl hat zu gehen, dann sollte man das tun."

Daniel nickte. "Kann ich gut verstehen."

"Du hast ja noch nicht so viele Vereine hinter dir, oder?", erinnerte sich Mario.

Daniel schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich war vorher in Freiburg."

"Auch eine schöne Ecke", bemerkte Mario.

"Manchmal vermisse ich es auch. Obwohl es hier in Wolfsburg auch nicht schlecht ist."

"Es fehlen die Berge", meinte Mario. "Und ein bisschen was älteres..."

Daniel lachte leise. "Das findest hier eher selten."

"Dieses eine Schloss da ist älter", bemerkte Mario.

"Die Wolfsburg?"

"Ja, genau. Da wurde wohl die Stadt nach dem Schloss benannt."

"Ist nicht besonders beeindruckend", sagte Daniel schulterzuckend.

"So wenig beeindruckend wie die Stadt?", grinste Mario.

"So ähnlich. Lohnt sich nicht mal, sich das näher anzugucken", sagte Daniel und sah Mario kurz an. "Du verpasst nichts, wenn du dich von der Wolfsburg fernhältst."

"Dabei ist das Ding auf allen Postkarten hier in Wolfsburg."

"Was willst du sonst draufdrucken? Das VW-Werk?"

Mario lachte auf. "Naja, ein paar VWs im Laufe der Zeit, oder so?"

"Davon findest du bestimmt welche in der Autostadt."

"Postkarten von Autos?"

Daniel nickte. "Oder auch die echten Autos."

"Gibt also doch etwas Interessantes außer dem VfL."

"Wenn man auf Autos steht bestimmt."

"Stehst du nicht drauf?"

"Klar weiß ich ein schnelles Auto zu schätzen, aber... ich bin jetzt auch nicht verrückt danach."

"Och, ich guck sie mir schon ganz gern mal an."

"Dann halt dich an Jule, der steht auch darauf."

"Ah, dann kann ich den ja mal in die Autostadt entführen."

"Mach das", lächelte Daniel.

Mario war etwas überrascht über das Lächeln - dabei musste Daniel doch wissen, was er war!

Aber Daniel benahm sich überhaupt ganz anders als Kuba. Er war nett und höflich.

Sie verstanden sich einfach gut"

Ob er Daniel dann nicht einfach auf Karl und die Werwolfsache ansprechen sollte?

Gerade, als er dafür Luft holen wollte, erklang der Pfiff ihres Trainers, der sie zusammenholte.

"Die Arbeit geht los", sagte Daniel zwinkernd und lief dann los auf ihren Trainer zu.

Mario folgte ihm. Während des Trainings konnte er sich nicht weiter mit Daniel unterhalten, aber es würde sicher noch die eine oder andere Gelegenheit dazu geben.

Und immerhin wusste er jetzt, dass nicht alle Werwölfe solche Arschlöcher wie Kuba waren.

Ob das - wie bei den Vampiren - auch von ihrer Umgebung, also ihrem Rudel abhing?

Das wäre eine Erklärung. Und Kuba schien ja auch noch ein sehr junger Wolf zu sein. Vielleicht versuchte er durch sein Verhalten seine Unsicherheit und Angst zu überspielen.

Daniel war womöglich viel älter... wie alt wurden Werwölfe eigentlich? Er musste dringend mit Luciano telefonieren und sich ein gewisses Grundwissen aneignen. Und die Unterlagen durcharbeiten, die er hoffentlich von Florian bekommen würde.

Jetzt sollte er sich aber erstmal aufs Training konzentrieren und vor allem seinem Trainer zuhören. Er war schließlich neu hier und wollte nicht gleich einen schlechten Eindruck machen.

Er atmete noch immer nicht, inzwischen hatte er sich eine ganz gute Technik angeeignet, wie er dennoch so aussah, als würde er bei den Ausdauerübungen ziemlich keuchen.

Er achtete auch darauf, die Übungen nicht zu schnell zu absolvieren. Durch seine Verletzung hatte er Trainingsrückstand und durfte so mit den anderen noch nicht mithalten können.

Hin und wieder fühlte er sowohl Kubas als auch Daniels Blicke auf sich, als würden sie beobachten, wie der Vampir sich so schlug.

Er selbst hielt sich zurück, die beiden zu beobachten. Dabei war er schon neugierig, was Werwölfe so konnten. Sie waren vermutlich schneller und stärker als Menschen.

Also mussten auch sie sich zurückhalten.

"Alles ok?" fragte plötzlich Maxi neben ihm.

"Ja, klar", nickte Mario und sah ihn interessiert an. Hatte er irgendwas verpasst?

Aber Maxi lächelte nur. "Gut. Nach so ner Verletzung weiß man ja nie."

"Ach so - nein, da ist alles in Ordnung. Der Muskel ist wieder okay."

"Dann ist gut. Dann können wir ja wirklich voll angreifen, wenn die Saison losgeht", sagte Maxi.

"Ja, ich hoffe, ich werde rechtzeitig fit, aber dann wird’s was."

"Jetzt aber genug mit dem Kaffeekränzchen", lachte Marcel hinter ihnen. "Hopp hopp ihr beiden!"

"Ja, Papa", maulte Maxi und lief weiter.

Mario unterdrückte ein Grinsen, lief aber ebenfalls etwas schneller.

Bald darauf wurde das Training beendet, und sie beeilten sich alle in die Kabine zu kommen.

Mario würde die Mittagspause heute zu Hause verbringen, weil endlich seine Sachen aus der Türkei eintreffen sollten. Außerdem konnte er die Zeit nutzen und mit Luciano telefonieren während er wartete.

Deswegen sagte er auch beiden Einladungen von Julian und Maxi ab, sondern fuhr nach dem Duschen und Umziehen schnell nach Hause.

Bevor er Luciano anrief, versuchte er es erst bei Thomas. Er wollte ihm unbedingt von seiner Unterhaltung mit Daniel erzählen.

Der zeigte sich ebenfalls sehr überrascht. "Vielleicht ist er älter und deswegen gelassener. Oder er hat einen höheren Status in seinem Rudel", überlegte er.

"Kann sein. Jedenfalls war er wirklich sehr nett. Ich glaube ich versuche morgen mal mit ihm sprechen. Nachdem wir die Unterlagen von Flo bekommen haben."

"Ja, das ist eine gute Idee. Aber nicht im Schloss - du musst ihn ja nicht verraten, dass wir darüber Bescheid wissen."

"Hab ich nicht vor keine Angst."

"Dann ist gut, Du solltest vermeiden die Wölfe herauszufordern. Egal, welcher Clan."

Mario nickte. "Will ich ja auch gar nicht. Ich will nur Karl finden."

"Das werden wir auch", war Thomas zuversichtlich.

"Dann glaubst du, dass Karl noch lebt? Also... na du weißt schon."

"Ja, ich bin mir sicher."

"Dann bin ich es auch", lächelte Mario. "Weißt du schon, wann du heute Abend hier sein wirst?"

"Gegen acht", schätzte Thomas. "Wir haben hier noch ein paar Termine."

"Dann hoffe ich mal, dass Flo nicht früher kommt", seufzte Mario.

"Du wirst auch alleine mit ihm zurechtkommen."

"Ja... aber es mir lieber, wenn du dabei bist."

"Ich versuch es, okay?"

"Weiß ich doch. Also, ich wollte noch schnell bei Luciano anrufen und mir anhören, was er neues rausgefunden hat."

"Oh ja, mach das - und grüß ihn ganz lieb von mir, ja?"

"Richte ich ihm aus. Bis heute Abend Thomas."

"Bis heute Abend", verabschiedete sich Thomas, dann legten beide auf. Schon eine Minute später hatte Mario Luciano in der Leitung. "Ciao Luciano", begrüßte Mario ihn.

"Ciao Mario", sagte Luciano. "Wie geht es dir?"

"Gut, alles schön hier. Und bei dir?"

"Ruhig. Und ich vermisse Marc", sagte Luciano seufzend.

"Und ich halte dich davon ab bei ihm zu sein - das tut mir leid."

"Nein, tust du nicht. Ich hätte doch sowieso nicht mit in sein Trainingslager kommen können. Und so hab ich wenigstens was um die Ohren."

"Naja, also... ähm... Thomas und ich haben uns auch immer mal während Trainingslagern gesehen. Aber das habe ich Dir jetzt nicht erzählt."

"Mhm... also ein Kurzbesuch meinst du? Das... das könnte eigentlich gehen."

"Ja, genau. Damit die Sehnsucht nicht zu groß wird. Aber bei Thomas und mir ist das alles vielleicht noch enger, weil er mich ja verwandelt hat."

"Ja, bestimmt. Aber ich vermiss Marc trotzdem ziemlich. Und er sagt, er würde mich auch vermissen."

"Dann lauf heute Nacht mal hin und überrasch ihn", riet Mario ihm.

"Das mach ich", sagte Luciano mit einem hörbaren Strahlen. "Danke für den Tipp Mario."

Mario lächelte, es war immer schön Luciano so glücklich zu hören. "Aber weswegen ich auch anrufe... was hast du über die Wölfe rausgefunden?"

"Oh die Bücher von Federicos Bekannten aus England sind heute Morgen eingetroffen. Ist eine wilde Mischung. Viele alte Sagen und Märchen, aber die haben ja meistens einen wahren Kern. Eine ganz interessante Geschichte habe ich einem französischen Märchenbuch gefunden."

"Dann erzähl mal", bat Mario.

"Ich schick dir das ganze Märchen mal per Mail, aber im großen Ganzen ging es um ein Mädchen und einen jungen Mann, die sich verliebten, aber aus verfeindeten Dörfern kamen. Das junge Mädchen suchte Rat bei einer Hexe. Die Hexe versprach dem Mädchen zu helfen, aber sie musste dafür etwas für sie tun."

"Und was?", fragte Mario gespannt nach.

"Das Mädchen sollte ein Buch für sie holen, dass in der Kapelle verwahrt wurde. Was das Mädchen nicht wusste war, dass es das Zauberbuch, das Grimoire, der Hexe war, das ihr von einem tapferen Ritter abgenommen war. Ohne das Buch hatte die Hexe kaum Zauberkräfte und konnte so niemandem gefährlich werden", erzählte Luciano weiter.

"Okay", machte Mario, der noch nicht genau wusste, was das mit ihren Werwölfen zu tun hatte.

"Das Mädchen beschaffte das Buch und brachte es der Hexe. Doch die Hexe wollte dem jungen Mädchen nicht helfen. Im Gegenteil, war sie nur auf Rache aus. Denn der Ritter, der damals ihr Buch gestohlen hatte, kam aus dem Dorf, in dem heute der Geliebte der jungen Frau lebte", erzählte Luciano. "Und so verfluchte sie das Dorf: an drei Tagen eines Monats, während der Mond hell vom Himmel schien, sollten die Männer des Dorfes sich in Bestien verwandeln. Bestien ohne Gewissen, auf der Jagd nach Blut und Fleisch und ohne Mitgefühl."

Mario nickte leicht, dann stockte er. "Drei Nächte? Nicht nur eine?"

"Drei Nächte heißt es hier. Aber es geht noch weiter. Denn auch das Dorf der jungen Frau sollte nicht verschont bleiben. Ihr zweiter Fluch verdammte die Leute zu einem Leben nach dem Tode, hungrig nach Blut und fern der Sonne."

"Oh", machte Mario überrascht über die Wendung der Geschichte.

"Ja, das dachte ich auch. Die Geschichte endet damit, dass der junge Mann in Wolfsgestalt seine Geliebte tötet. Am Morgen erwachte der junge Mann in seiner menschlichen Gestalt, neben sich der zerfetzte Körper der Geliebten."

"Oh, wie schrecklich!"

"Ja", sagte Luciano seufzend. "Das Dorf des Mädchens nimmt daraufhin natürlich Rache und seitdem sind Vampire und Werwölfe halt Feinde. Jedenfalls wenn es nach diesem Märchen geht."

"Zumindest das Ende stimmt ja. Und die Anzahl der Tage - eine Ahnung, das könnte auch stimmen."

"Ich werde weiter forschen", versprach Luciano.

"Danke, das ist lieb von dir. Aber nicht heute Abend, da solltest du zu Marc."

"Bis dahin hab ich noch etwas Zeit. Und ich will zumindest noch einen Blick in die restlichen Bücher werfen. Ich hoffe es sind nicht alles nur Märchenbücher..."

"Da hoffe ich auch. Wenn du etwas findest, dann sag mir bitte gleich Bescheid, oder schick es mir per Mail."

"Versprochen. Du erfährst es als erster. "

"Danke", lächelte Mario. "Dann... ach ja, ich soll dich von Thomas Grüßen. Und dann wünsch ich euch beiden viel Spaß heute Abend."

"Danke. Und grüß Thomas zurück", lächelte Luciano.

"Mach ich", lächelte Mario in das Telefon.


	21. „Ich brauche sowas nicht!“

**Titel:** Biss zum Vollmond - 21 „Ich brauche sowas nicht!“  
 **Autor:** We_love_soccer (Silberchen und Buffy017)  
 **Personen:** Mario Gomes/Thomas Müller, Daniel Caligiuri, OCs  
 **Rating:** P18-Slash  
 **Genre:** Drama, Romanze  
 **Zusammenfassung:** Nach seiner Zeit in der Türkei wird Mario von Federico, dem Clanchef, wieder nach Deutschland geschickt, nach Wolfsburg. Hier ist ein Vampir verschwunden, den er suchen soll. Aber was stinkt hier die ganze Zeit? Und wer will ihn nicht in Wolfsburg haben?  
[Übersichtskapitel](https://we-love-soccer.livejournal.com/787237.html)

 

Die beiden verabschiedeten sich und Mario legte auf. Es war schade, dass Luciano bisher nur Märchen gefunden hatte, die ihm nicht sehr weiterhalfen, aber vielleicht fand er ja noch etwas in den anderen Büchern. Und vielleicht halfen ihnen die Unterlagen vom deutschen Clan ja wenigstens etwas weiter.

Der Gedanke brachte ihn gleich wieder zu Florian, der am Abend wohl vorbeikommen würde. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Thomas dann schon da sein würde. Allein mit Flo zu sein... darüber wollte er lieber gar nicht erst nachdenken.

Vielleicht sollte er sich Daniel zur Verstärkung einladen, dachte er mit einem fiesen Grinsen. Dann wäre er bei Florian sicher total unten durch, aber immerhin wäre er dann nicht alleine.

Aber ob Daniel davon so begeistert wäre? Nein, das konnte er ihm nicht antun. Zumal er nicht sicher war, ob die beiden womöglich ein Blutbad anrichteten.

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als es an der Haustür klingelte. Das müsste die Lieferung aus der Türkei mit seinen restlichen Sachen sein. Er sprang auf und öffnete die Tür.

In der Tat standen zwei Möbelpacker davor, einer von ihnen hielt schon einen Karton in den Händen. "Guten Tag", wünschte der andere und stellte sich und seinen Kollegen schnell vor.

"Wir haben hier einige Dinge für sie aus Istanbul - sind wir da richtig?"

Mario nickte. "Goldrichtig. Bitte kommen Sie rein. Sie können die Sachen einfach im Wohnzimmer abstellen." Schon stand der erste Karton im Wohnzimmer, und unzählige weitere folgten. Anschließend schleppten die beiden Männer noch einige Möbel herein, die Mario behalten wollte. Die anderen Sachen hatte er einfach in der Wohnung gelassen.

Er gab den Männern ein Trinkgeld und schloss dann erleichtert die Tür hinter ihnen. Es fühlte sich einfach gut an jetzt alles wieder zu haben, was ihm wichtig war. Außerdem konnte er die Wohnung nun endlich fertig einrichten, damit es etwas gemütlicher wurde. Wieder einmal war seine vampirische Geschwindigkeit von Vorteil, innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte er die Kartons ausgepackt und den Inhalt einsortiert. Nur bei den Möbeln war er sich noch nicht ganz sicher, wo sie hin sollten. Aber das würde er nachher einfach mit Thomas machen. Jetzt fehlte ihm sowieso die Zeit dafür, schließlich musste er pünktlich beim zweiten Training sein.

Mit dem Auto brauchte er bedeutend länger als zu Fuß, aber er schaffte es dennoch pünktlich zu sein. "Was hast du mit Daniel besprochen?" ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm, als er in Richtung Kabine ging.

"Was geht dich das an?", fragte Mario zurück. Er hatte keine Lust sich mit Kuba darüber auseinanderzusetzen.

"Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst dich von Daniel fernhalten", zischte Kuba wütend.

"Und warum sollte ich auf dich hören?“

„Weil dir was an deinem erbärmlichen Nichtleben liegt?“

„Und der ach so böse Daniel würde mich beim ersten Treffen in Fetzen zerreißen? Du hast wohl nicht viel Ahnung von Vampiren, oder?“

„Ich weiß mehr über euch, als ihr über uns", schnaubte Kuba.

"Aber allzu viel weißt du auch nicht."

Kuba knurrte ihn gereizt an. "Ich wollte dir ja nur helfen und dich warnen. Aber bitte! Wenn du alles besser weißt!"

"Dann werde mal deutlicher, wovor du mich warnen willst."

"Finds doch selbst raus!"

"Das versuch ich ja."

"Schön", knurrte Kuba und drängelte sich dann einfach an Mario vorbei.

Mario sah ihm nach, dann folgte er ihm notgedrungen, schließlich stand das Training an.

Er hielt sich diesmal wieder an Julian.

Es musste ja nicht sein, Kuba mehr als unbedingt nötig zu provozieren. Auch, wenn er ihm gern gezeigt hätte, dass er seine eigenen Entscheidungen traf.

Außerdem verstand er wirklich nicht, was Kuba gegen ihn hatte.

Das war doch nicht nur die generelle Ablehnung eines Werwolfs gegenüber einem Vampir!

Sonst müsste Daniel sich ja genauso verhalten. Tat er aber nicht. Also war es etwas Persönliches und das verstand Mario einfach nicht.

"Mario? Ist alles in Ordnung mit deinem Bein?", fragte Julian besorgt.

"Was?"

"Na, weil du stehen geblieben bist."

Mario grinste schief. "Meine restlichen Sachen sind heute aus Istanbul geliefert worden und ich bin Gedanken noch dabei, wo ich was hinstelle", erfand er schnell eine Ausrede.

"Oh, dann ist jetzt alles da? Das ist schön, dann bist du hier ja bald richtig zu Hause."

"Ich bin auch echt froh. Ich mag es nicht aus Koffern zu leben."

"Ich auch nicht. Aber ich will mir das unbedingt mal ansehen."

"Dann kommst du morgen einfach mit zu mir", sagte Mario lächelnd.

"Oh ja, gerne!"

"Ich hab gern Besuch", sagte Mario.

"Und ich bin gerne Besuch", grinste Julian ihn an. "Soll ich was mitbringen? Zu essen oder so?"

"Das wäre vielleicht nicht schlecht. Mein Kühlschrank ist noch ziemlich leer", grinste Mario.

"Schön, dann morgen gleich nach dem Training?" Erneut nickte Mario. "Ich freu mich drauf.“

„Ich mich auch", lächelte Julian ihn an, dann wurde ihre Unterhaltung von ihrem Trainer unterbrochen. Der Rest des Trainings verlief ziemlich normal und wenig aufregend. Ein paar Fans schauten vom Zaun her zu und freuten sich offenbar, dass ihr neuer Stürmer schon wieder voll mittrainieren konnte. Glücklicherweise ließ ihn Kuba zumindest jetzt in Ruhe. Und auch Daniel hielt sich an andere Mitspieler.

So konnte Mario sich auf das Training konzentrieren und wurde nicht abgelenkt.

Nach dem Training ging es für ihn noch zur Massage.

Auch, wenn seine vampirischen Muskeln das nicht nötig hatten, genoss er die Behandlung.

Ohne noch einmal auf Kuba oder Daniel zu treffen machte er sich dann auf den Weg nach Hause.

Er räumte noch ein wenig rum, als es an der Tür klingelte.

Nicht Thomas, wie er sofort feststellte. Das würde er fühlen. Also... war es wohl Flo, der vor der Tür stand.

"Verdammt", wisperte er kaum hörbar und stand auf um ihm die Tür zu öffnen.

"So... da bin ich. Euer persönlicher Postbote", begrüßte Flo ihn.

"Hallo Florian, sehr schön. Komm rein", trat Mario zur Seite.

"Ich weiß nicht was daran schön ist", schnaubte Flo und betrat das Haus.

Mario seufze innerlich, das hätte doch auch anders laufen können. "Komm mal erstmal mit ins Wohnzimmer."

Flo folgte ihm und sah sich dabei neugierig um.

"Ist noch nicht alles eingeräumt - die Sachen aus Istanbul sind erst heute gekommen", erklärte Mario die Unordnung.

"Juhu", sagte Flo nur.

Erneut seufzte Mario. "Kann ich dir etwas zu trinken anbieten? Ich habe aber nur Dosen hier."

"Dosen? Was denn für Dosen?"

"Blut." Mario holte schnell eine der Dosen mit dem "Tomatensuppe"-Aufkleber und hielt sie Florian hin.

Florian sah ihn einen Moment wortlos an, dann musterte er die Dose. "Wie süß. Der Babyvampir trinkt Tomatensuppe. Darfst du ohne dein Meisterchen nicht jagen gehen?"

"Mit meinem Meister macht es mehr Spaß. Der Sex danach ist unbeschreiblich."

"Ihr... das... will ich gar nicht wissen!"

"Nein? Auch nicht, wie geil Thomas schmeckt, wenn wir gerade ficken?"

Florian riss die Augen auf und hätte fast die Dose fallen gelassen. "Ihr... trinkt dabei... von...?" keuchte er.

"Voneinander, ja. Hast du das noch nie probiert? Dann hast du echt was verpasst - dabei bist du doch so alt und erfahren."

"Vampire brauchen diese Körperlichkeiten nicht", behauptete Flo - klang dabei aber alles andere als sicher. "Das ist alles nur Blödsinn, weil man sich zu sehr an das vergangene menschliche Leben klammert."

"Nein, das siehst du falsch. Gerade diese Körperlichkeiten machen das Leben so lebenswert. Es ist viel geiler als als Mensch, man hat so viel mehr Möglichkeiten." Mario machte es Spaß Florian ein wenig zu... necken.

"Wenn euer Clan das wüsste, dann würde er dafür sorgen, dass das aufhört. Das... das ist nicht natürlich!"

"Unser Clan hat uns ein Doppelzimmer gegeben."

Einen Moment blitzte Neid und ein wenig Sehnsucht in Flos Augen auf, aber das verdrängte er schnell. "Also... warum musste ich nun Postbote für euch spielen? Seid ihr euch zu fein, nach Hamburg zu laufen und euren Scheiß selbst abzuholen?"

"Dein Clanführer hat uns angeboten, als wir gestern in Hamburg waren. Vielleicht ist dir ja inzwischen schon etwas eingefallen?"

"Was soll mir eingefallen sein?"

"Was mit Karl sein könnte?"

"Dafür seid ihr doch zuständig."

Mario seufzte. "Okay, du bist ein kleiner dummer Vampir und weißt von nichts."

"Ich bin weder dumm noch klein, du Baby!"

"Aber du hast nichts über Karl erfahren. Obwohl du so erfahren bist?"

"Hast du das beim ersten Mal nicht verstanden? Karl interessiert mich nicht."

"Das behauptest du, weil du nichts gefunden hast."

"Nein, das sage ich, weil es so ist."

Mario nickte leicht, "Ja, schon klar... Aber dann kannst du mir ja zumindest die Sachen geben, die du mitgebracht hast."

"Wieso? Ist nur langweiliges Zeug und Ammenmärchen. Oder heulst du mit deinem Meister den Mond an, bevor ihr eure Orgien feiert?"

"Nein, das machen eher die anderen hier in Wolfsburg. Also, das mit dem Heulen. Was die Orgien angeht, da sind meine Ermittlungen leider noch nicht weit."

In diesem Moment fühlte Mario, wie Thomas näher kam und seufzte innerlich erleichtert.

Thomas würde noch etwas Zeit brauchen, bis er ankam, aber es war absehbar, dass er bald nicht mehr alleine mit Florian sein würde.

"Erleuchte mich doch oh weiser Mario", sagte Florian und lehnte sich zurück. "Was hast du denn rausgefunden, das mir entgangen sein soll?"

"Ich habe mich intensiv mit zwei Werwölfen unterhalten, ich glaube, so weit warst du noch nicht, oder?"

"Werwölfe ja klar. Da verarscht dich jemand ziemlich."

"Ach, ich dachte, du kennst dich so gut aus."

"Tu ich auch. Deshalb glaub ich auch nicht an so einen Quatsch."

"Ich habe sie gesehen. Bei der Verwandlung", erzählte Mario trocken.

"Dann scheint mit deinen Augen was nicht zu stimmen", behauptete Florian, allerdings mit einer Spur Unsicherheit in der Stimme.

"Erinnerst du dich an diesen strengen Gestank?"

"Ja", sagte Flo knapp.

"So stinken Werwölfe. Übrigens auch in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt."

"Ach ja? Hast du Beweise?" kam es angriffslustig von Florian. Offenbar gefiel es ihm nicht, dass Mario wirklich mehr wusste als er.

"Nächsten Vollmond mach ich ein Handyvideo", schnaubte Mario.

"Oh nein. Ich will es selbst sehen, deine ach so furchterregenden Werwölfe."

"Komm einfach nächsten Vollmond her, dann kannst du sie im Wald... erschnüffeln."

"Und werde dann herzhaft lachen über den Fake, auf den du reingefallen bist", grinste Flo.

"Viel Spaß", wünschte Mario nur.

"Den werde ich haben."

Mario nickte leicht. Inzwischen fühlte er Thomas immer deutlicher.

"Und diesen Blödsinn von den Wölfen hast du auch Johann erzählt?" fragte Florian.

Mario grinste. "Deswegen durftest du heute Postbote spielen."

"Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst! Du erzählst so einen Schwachsinn meinem Clanchef?"

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er war nicht so... ablehnend wie du."

"Du musst ihm sofort sagen, dass du dich geirrt hast", verlangte Florian. "Du machst dich doch lächerlich!"

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. "Lass das mal meine Sorge sein, ja?"

"Nein verdammt. Du machst auch mich damit lächerlich."

Mario war das ziemlich egal. "Du hättest deinen Job hier richtig machen können, dann würde ich dich jetzt nicht mit diesen Werwölfen blamieren."

Ehe Flo was sagen konnte, stand Mario auf. "Thomas ist da", sagte er als Flo ihn fragend ansah.

Er achtete nicht auf diesen Blick, sondern ging zur Wohnungstür um seinen Gefährten in Empfang zu nehmen.

"Tut mir leid", sagte Thomas, als Mario ihm die Tür öffnete. "Ich bin so schnell gekommen wie ich konnte."

"Schon okay", nickte Mario und umarmte ihn fest. "Wir sind beide noch unverletzt."

"Ist er sehr schlimm?"

"Ich hab ihn wohl ein wenig geschockt - in seinem Clan lebt man wohl eher zölibatär. Seitdem geht’s."

"Oh je, der arme Kleine kann nicht mit Vampirsex umgehen?" lachte Thomas.

Mario lachte leise, während er Thomas zur Begrüßung küsste.

Thomas schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich.

Ein Geräusch ließ sie aufblicken. Florian stand in der Wohnzimmertür und beobachtete sie.

"Hallo Florian", sagte Thomas mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

"Thomas." Kurz angebunden war Florians Begrüßung.

"Es ist nett von dir, dass du uns die Unterlagen so schnell bringst. Wollen wir sie uns zusammen ansehen?"

"Wenn’s sein muss..."

"Hast du was Besseres vor? Heißes Date mit einer hübschen Vampir-Lady? Oder eher einem süßen Vampirjungen?" fragte Thomas breit grinsend.

"Weder noch", knurrte Florian und warf Mario einen mörderischen Blick zu.

"Wieso denn nicht? Bist doch ein hübsches Kerlchen."

"Wir sind nicht so gefühlsduselig wie ihr Bella-Italia-Vampire."

"Gefühlsduselig? Damit hat das nichts zu tun. Aber vermutlich bist du dafür einfach noch zu jung", lachte Thomas.

"Vermutlich eher im Gegenteil."

Thomas sah zu Mario. "Hast du ihm schon Marc und Luciano erzählt?"

"Nö, noch nicht", grinste Mario.

"Wer sind Marc und Luciano?" fragte Florian misstrauisch.

"Freunde von uns. Das heißt... Marc ist wohl eher mein Bruder. Und Luciano sein Gefährte", erzählt Mario.

"Dein Bruder und... Gefährte?"

"Ja, genau. Luciano ist sein Gefährte. Die beiden sind sehr verliebt."

"Luciano hat mir erzählt, dass er Marc heute Nacht überraschen will", erzählte Thomas. "Ist das nicht süß?"

"Ja, das haben wir zusammen geplant", lächelt Mario. "Marc wird sich sehr freuen, da bin ich mir sicher. Er vermisst Luciano sehr."

Florian schüttelte den Kopf. "Das könnt ihr doch nicht ernst meinen."

"Warum nicht? In unserem Clan ist das nichts Außergewöhnliches. Philippe und Christoph sind seit... vierhundert Jahren oder so ein Paar."

"Und unser Clanchef und seine Gefährtin sogar noch länger", fügte Mario hinzu.

"Euer... Clanchef?"

"Ja, unser Clanchef.“

„Eine Gefährtin..." Florian wirkte nachdenklich. Thomas nickte. "Ja. Wäre doch schrecklich wenn man allein bleiben müsste...“

„Wir sind keine gefühlsduseligen Menschen mehr", erklärte Florian verächtlich, aber es schwang doch Zweifel in seinen Worten mit.

"Das ist doch Blödsinn, Flo. Willst du echt die ganze Zeit allein bleiben? Ohne Freunde, ohne Gefährtin oder Gefährten? Was bringt es dir dann, unsterblich zu sein?“

„Wissen. Macht...", wiederholte Florian wohl das, was ihm mal sein Meister erzählt hatte.

"Und was fängst du damit so ganz allein an?" fragte Mario.

"Ich brauch keinen Gefährten oder so!", behauptete Florian ohne auf Marios Frage einzugehen.

"Du weißt nicht, was du verpasst", sagte Mario und sah Thomas zärtlich an.

Florian blickte die beiden jetzt wirklich verunsichert an. "Aber... wie kann das gehen?", fragte er leise und eher sich selbst.

"Naja... unterscheidet sich jetzt nicht so sehr von der Art, wie es die Menschen machen", grinste Mario.

"Bis auf das Beißen", rümpfte Florian die Nase.

"Ja, bis auf das beißen. Und das ist... ein zusätzliches und sehr erregendes Extra.“

„Aber das machen nicht viele", relativierte Thomas. "Viele Vampire empfinden es als ziemlich... kinky. Aber uns gefällt es.“

„Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich so viel wissen wollte", murmelte Flo.

Thomas sah ihn ernst an. "Was du auf jeden Fall wissen solltest, Florian, ist, dass Liebe unter Vampiren möglich ist und viele von uns sehr glücklich macht. Sie gibt unserer Existenz einen Sinn. Einen Grund auf Erden zu sein."

Florian zögerte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ich brauch sowas nicht.“

„Du solltest das nicht so kategorisch ablehnen. Bleib offen, vielleicht läuft dir irgendwann genau die Vampirin über den Weg, die genau die richtige für dich ist.“

„Oder der Vampir", fügte Mario hinzu. "Es könnte auch ein Mensch sein", ergänzte Thomas. "Bei einem Werwolf wäre ich mir da nicht so sicher, die stinken einfach zu sehr.“

„Sven hat das allerdings nicht so gestört wie uns", sagte Mario nachdenklich.

"Der Gestank", erläuterte Thomas für Florian. "Er war davon nicht so angeekelt.“

„Welcher Sven?" fragte Florian irritiert.

"Ein weiteres Clanmitglied. Er ist noch sehr jung.“

„Und der war hier?“

„Ja, neulich. Mit seinem Meister zusammen. Für ihn war es eine gute Übung, und er hat einiges entdeckt, das wir übersehen hatten.“

„Ihr bringt einfach fremde Vampire in unser Gebiet?" fragte Florian entsetzt.

"Florian, bitte beruhige dich. Unsere Clans sind befreundet, und Sven und sein Meister waren ein, zwei Stunden hier um euch zu helfen.“

„Helfen, wie soll denn ein zweites Baby helfen können?" schnaubte Flo.

"Sven hat uns mehr geholfen als du", stellte Mario fest.

"Wie denn bitte schön?“

„Wir müssen dir ja nicht alles verraten", meinte Thomas. Florian verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, fast schon ein wenig trotzig.

"Doch müsst ihr. Ist schließlich mein Gebiet, auf dem ihr euch hier befindet.“

„Dein Gebiet - oder das deines Clans?", fragte Thomas herausfordernd zurück.

"Das ist ja wohl das gleiche.“

„Da dein Clanführer in dieser Angelegenheit anderer Meinung ist als du, wird wohl Johanns Stimme zählen.“

„Wollten wir uns nicht die Unterlagen ansehen?" fragte Mario schnell um das Thema zu wechseln.

"Macht mal - mich interessieren die Märchenbücher nicht so.“

„Dich interessiert es also nicht, wenn Werwölfe in deinem Gebiet rumlaufen und vielleicht Vampire entführen?" fragte Thomas.

"Ich hab deinem Baby schon gesagt, dass ihr keine so dämlichen Gerüchte in die Welt setzen solltet. Ihr blamiert damit nicht nur euch, sondern auch mich.“

„Komisch nur, dass Johann sofort wusste, wovon wir sprachen. Offenbar ist er auch schon auf Werwölfe getroffen."

Florian sah Thomas an, und es war deutlich, dass er ihm nicht glaubte.

"Ruf ihn an, wenn du mir nicht glaubst.“

„Damit ich mich lächerlich mache?“

„Dann lass es einfach und leb unwissend vor dich hin", schnaubte Mario.

"Wäre mir lieber, ja."

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist dumm, Florian. Aber wenn du es nicht anders haben willst...“

„Ich guck mir hinterher an, wie ihr euch lächerlich gemacht habt.“

„Der Einzige, der sich hier lächerlich macht, bist du.“

„Das werden wir ja sehen."

Thomas nickte nur mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln.

"Werden wir. Und wir werden deine Entschuldigung dann auch gern annehmen."

Florian lachte dazu nur. "Dann hau ich mal lieber ab, ehe ich eure Enttäuschung sehen muss."

"Du weißt ja wo die Tür ist", sagte Mario nur.

Dazu nickte Florian nur und ging dann.


	22. Entspannter Abend

"Der Kerl hat doch echt nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank", murmelte Mario als die Tür hinter Flo ins Schloss fiel.

"Nein, hat er echt nicht. Und dass sein Meister da gar nichts zu sagt..."

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. "Scheint eh kein sehr... gesprächiger Clan zu sein."

"Nein, das wirklich nicht. Aber die Erziehung so schleifen zu lassen..." Thomas lachte. "Ich klinge schon wie Marc, als wir ihn kennengelernt haben!"

Mario grinste und schmiegte sich dann an ihn. "Hast ja nicht Unrecht."

Sofort schlang Thomas die Arme um ihn und zog ihn fest an sich.

Einen Moment standen sie so da und genossen die Nähe zueinander. "Los, jetzt bin ich aber neugierig, was Flo uns mitgebracht hat."

"Märchenbücher", lachte Mario und ließ Thomas los. "Liegen im Wohnzimmer."

"Na die helfen uns ja super weiter", schnaubte Thomas und folgte Mario ins Wohnzimmer.

"Nein, ich hab keine Ahnung, was für Bücher das sind - das hat nur Florian gesagt."

"Als ob der da drin gelesen hätte", sagte Thomas kopfschüttelnd.

"Na, ganz sicher nicht."

"Was hat eigentlich Luciano gesagt?" fragte Thomas. "Du wolltest vorhin doch mit ihm telefonieren."

"Er hat ein Märchen gefunden, das die Feindschaft zwischen den Werwölfen und uns erklärt. Aber hier verwandeln sie sich in drei Nächten pro Monat - ich hab keine Ahnung, wie oft sie sich wirklich verwandeln."

"Tja, vielleicht finden wir die Antwort ja in den Unterlagen von Flo", meinte Thomas.

"Dann lass uns mal gucken, was er so mitgebracht hat."

Thomas und nickte und die beiden setzten sich aufs Sofa um sich die Sachen anzugucken, die Florian aus Hamburg gebracht hatte.

Es waren die üblichen alten Bücher, vergilbte Seiten ledergebunden und handgeschrieben. Vorsichtig schlugen sie das erste Buch auf.

"Oh na super, das sieht nach altdeutscher Schrift aus", murmelte Thomas.

"Da muss man sich nur einlesen", behauptete Mario und begann. Langsam. Drei Buchstaben hier und zwei da. Schließlich holte er sein Tablet heraus und suchte sich eine Webseite heraus, die die Schrift übersetzte.

Thomas sah sich inzwischen eine Mappe mit Zeichnungen an. "Sah Kuba bei der Verwandlung so aus?" fragte er und zeigte Mario eins der Bilder.

Erstaunt blickte Mario auf die Zeichnung. "Ja, nur sein Fell war heller."

"Gut", sagte Thomas und legte die Zeichnung auf den Tisch. "Hier kommen die Sachen hin, wie wir als Tatsachen betrachten können. Und auf einen zweiten Stapel packen wir die Dinge, die unklar oder zu märchenhaft sind."

"Dann drei Haufen. Märchen, Wahrheit, Vielleicht."

"Gut, also drei. Was sagt die Website?"

Langsam begann Mario zu lesen. "Von den Werwölfen" er machte eine kurze Pause, dann las er weiter. "Vor Wölfen nimm dich stehts in Acht, sei es bei Tag oder gar bei Nacht. Als Mensch stinken sie und warnen jeden, als Wolf jagen sie jedes Leben."

"Ein vierter Haufen für schreckliche Gedichte?" fragte Thomas grinsend.

Mario lachte. "Ja, aber inhaltlich scheint es gar nicht so falsch zu sein. Ich brauch nur zum Verstehen."

"Lass dir Zeit", sagte Thomas und griff sich ein dünnes in rotes Leder gebundenes Buch. "Weisheiten und Beobachtungen eines Jägers", las er vor. "Ich guck hier mal durch, was da so drin steht."

Mario holte sich Schreibzeug und schrieb den Text ab, den er entziffern konnte. Das Gedicht war nur die Einführung, danach ging es in Textform weiter.

Trotzdem war der Text schwer verständlich und er kam nur stockend voran. Immer wieder musste er einzelne Wörter googlen und die passendste Bedeutung heraussuchen, damit die Sätze überhaupt einen Sinn ergaben.

Die Mühe lohnte sich aber, denn es schien ein Text zu sein, der recht genau das Wesen der Werwölfe beschrieb. Nicht nur mit Vampiren waren sie verfeindet, sondern auch untereinander. Die Rudel bekämpfen sich häufig ziemlich blutig, nicht nur in Wolfsgestalt, sondern auch als Menschen, vor dem Vollmond.

"Das sind ja reizende Gesellen", sagte Thomas, als Mario ihm das vorlas.

"Ja, aber es deckt sich mit dem, was ich gesehen habe. Beim Training vor Vollmond."

"Trotzdem möchte ich so nicht leben. Wir Vampire sind ja schon schwierig, aber immerhin gibt es bei uns Clans die befreundet sein können. Wir gehen nicht gleich mit Messern aufeinander los."

"Aber besonders freundlich sind wir uns trotzdem nicht immer gesonnen. Selbst die Verbündeten sind komisch. Und doofe Clans gibt’s auch."

"Ja, wie der alte Clan von Sven."

"Ja, so ungefähr." Beiden schauderte noch bei dem Gedanken an die Erlebnisse.

"Gut", sagte Thomas und schob den Gedanken von sich. "Ich hab hier auch was gefunden.“

"Oh, erzähl", bat Mario.

"Neben so nützlichen Hinweisen, dass meine Muskete niemals auf den eigenen Fuß oder einen Kameraden richten sollte, werden hier gefährliche Schattenwesen in Wolfsgestalt erwähnt", sagte Thomas. "Dunkle Gestalten, die bei vollem Mondeslicht durch den Wald streifen und keine Gnaden kennen. Und so soll der wackere Jägersmann zu dieser Zeit stets Munition aus Silber bei sich führen. Denn Silber, so rein wie möglich, verursacht den Dämonen Schmerz und schützt das Leben des tapferen Jägers."

"Oh, Silber - das ist mal ein guter Hinweis. Wenn es hart auf hart kommt, sollte ich wohl ein Messer aus Silber dabei haben - oder sowas", überlegte Mario.

"Ja, keine schlechte Idee."

Die nächsten Stunden suchten sie zusammen durch die Bücher, was sie so finden konnten. Viele Sachen waren eindeutig Unsinn - wie die Behauptung, dass Werwölfe auch tagsüber verwandelt waren, oder dass sie als Wolf noch immer menschlich wirkten. Viele Dinge aber schienen zumindest plausibel oder deckten sich mit ihren eigenen Beobachtungen.

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht als Thomas schließlich das Buch zur Seite legte. "Genug für heute", sagte er entschieden.

"Ja, wir haben echt viel", betrachtete Mario seine Aufzeichnungen.

"Wir sollten die Sachen kurz abfotografieren und Luciano mailen. Dann kann er sie mit seinen Aufzeichnungen vergleichen und er kann uns dann vielleicht eine richtige Aufstellung voller Werwolfwissen zusammenstellen."

"Ja, das ist eine gute Idee." Mario holte sein Handy und machte Bilder von seinen Notizen und einigen Seiten der vertrauenswürdigen Bücher.

Dann schickte er das Ganze mit einem Gruß an Luciano. "Hoffentlich hat er heute erstmal eine schöne Nacht mit Marc", sagte er dabei lächelnd.

"Du hast ihn hingeschickt? Ich wollte vor Florian nicht nachfragen:"

Mario nickte. "Luciano hat ihn so vermisst. Und Marc wird es doch ebenso gehen. Also warum sollten sich die beiden nicht eine schöne Nacht zusammen gönnen."

"Das ist eine verdammt gute Idee, mein Schatz", lächelte Thomas ihn an.

"Find ich auch."

"Die beiden werden sich sicher heute amüsieren - wollen wir nicht auch?"

Mario grinste. "Hört sich fantastisch an."

"Dann komm ins Bett, hm?"

Mario stand sofort auf und zog Thomas mit sich hoch.

Er lächelte Thomas an, dann schob er ihn kurzerhand ins Schlafzimmer.

"Mhm, du hast deine Sachen aus der Türkei ja schon ausgeräumt", bemerkte Thomas.

"Ja, hatte heute Mittag Zeit."

"Schön, das guck ich mir später genauer an. Viel später", grinste Thomas.

Mario erwiderte das Grinsen. "Sehr guter Plan."

"Gut. Und warum bist du dann noch angezogen?"

"Ich dachte, du tust das...?"

"Nichts lieber als das", raunte Thomas und trat näher an Mario heran.

Mario schloss die Augen, als er Thomas' Finger fühlte, die ihn zärtlich streichelten.

Dann fühlte er Thomas Lippen auf seinen.

Er spürte aber nicht nur die Lippen und Thomas' Körper, sondern immer intensiver auch seinen Geist.

Ohne zu Zögern öffnete er sich Thomas Geist und seufzte, als die Verbindung noch stärker wurde.

Er fühlte Thomas' Erregung und seine Vorfreude, und sie wurden zu seinen Gefühlen.

Im nächsten Moment schoben sich Thomas Finger unter sein Shirt und berührten seine nackte Haut.

Leise keuchte Mario auf und drängte sich an ihn. Er wollte mehr, so viel mehr.

Und Thomas ging es ebenso, das fühlte Mario deutlich durch ihre Verdingung.

"Ausziehen", keuchte Mario und zerrte auf einmal an Thomas' T-Shirt.

Thomas gab einen grollenden Laut von sich und zerriss ohne lange zu fackeln Marios Shirt.

"Da kommt der Vampir durch", keuchte Mario mit einem zugegebenermaßen schiefen Grinsen.

"Ja, der Vampir der grade so scharf auf seinen Gefährten ist, dass er nicht mehr warten kann", raunte Thomas.

"Dann sollte er sich beeilen - der Gefährte will auch nicht mehr warten."

Thomas grinste und hob Mario hoch. Mit wenigen Schritten war er beim Bett und warf Mario auf die Matratze.

In Sekundenschnell waren sie ihre restlichen Kleidungsstücke losgeworden.

"Komm schon", drängte Mario ungeduldig. "Nimm mich endlich."

"Mario", keuchte Thomas lauf auf, und schnell schob er sich auf Mario.

Mario spreizte die Beine und sah Thomas aus glühenden Augen an.

"Jetzt", kündigte Thomas an, und mit einer zügigen Bewegung drang er in Mario ein.

Heiser stöhnte Mario auf und krallte seine Finger in Thomas Schultern.

Er fühlte sich so wundervoll ausgefüllt von Thomas, er war in ihm, körperlich und auch geistig. Im nächsten Moment fühlte er Thomas Lippen, die leicht über seinen Hals strichen. Er liebte es - diese Vorfreude auf den Biss, der ihn gleich ganz hochkatapultieren würde. Und dann spürte er auch schon die Zähne, die über seine Haut kratzten. Ganz sachte nur hinterließen sie noch kein Blut, sondern nur leicht gerötete Kratzer.

"Mach", keuchte Mario ungeduldig. Er hörte Thomas leise keuchen, dann verstärkte sich der Druck der Zähne - doch noch immer durchstießen sie nicht die Haut.

Mario bohrte seine Finger noch stärker in Thomas Schultern. "Bitte..." Noch einmal kratzte Thomas über seine Haut, dann biss er beherzt zu.

Mario stöhnte heiser. Leidenschaftlich sog Thomas an der Wunde, so süßes und heißes Blut!

Nichts schmeckte so gut, wie Marios Blut.

Nichts machte ihn dermaßen an, und nichts ließ ihn sich so wohl und geborgen fühlen.

Und er wusste, dass es Mario ebenso ging.

Durch ihre geistige Verbindung war es, als würde er selbst das Blut schmecken und diese Gefühle erleben.

Und er spürte auch deutlich, dass Mario nicht mehr lange brauchen würde um zum Höhepunkt zu kommen.

Er stieß kräftiger zu und sog fester, er wusste, dass Mario das zusammen unheimlich anmachte.

Nur Sekunden später kam Mario mit einem heiseren Schrei.

Die Gefühle, die er dabei übertrug, ließen auch Thomas heftig kommen.

Sanft zog er sich aus Mario zurück und leckte dann zärtlich über die Bisswunde an seinem Hals.

Sofort zogen sich die Ränder zusammen, und die Wunde verheilte spurlos.

Mario öffnete die Augen und lächelte Thomas an.

Der musste ihn nicht fragen, er fühlte, wie glücklich Mario war.

Zufrieden schmiegte sich Thomas an ihn und schloss die Augen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort sanken sie gemeinsam in ihren Ruhezustand.


	23. Essen mit einem Werwolf

Früh am nächsten Morgen wachten bei aus ihrem Ruhezustand auf. Thomas musste zurück nach München.

Aber noch hatten sie ein wenig Zeit, und Thomas hielt Mario noch fest.

"Ich werde nachher versuchen mit Daniel zu sprechen", sagte Mario leise.

"Das ist gut - vielleicht schaffst du das ja, ohne dass Kuba es merkt."

"Ehrlich gesagt ist mir langsam egal, was Kuba davon hält. Daniel war nett und höflich, man muss als Wolf als offenbar nicht so ein Arschloch sein."

"Nimm dich aber trotzdem in Acht. Auch, wenn du Kuba deutlich riechst, wenn er kommt, weißt du nicht, was er noch so anstellen kann."

"Ich werde vorsichtig sein", versprach Mario.

"Dann ist ja gut", nickte Thomas und küsste ihn zärtlich. Ein Abschiedskuss, schließlich musste er in wenigen Minuten nach München loslaufen.

"Ich ruf dich an, wenn ich mit Daniel gesprochen hab", wisperte Mario gegen Thomas Lippen.

"Ja, mach das. Ich komme heute Abend dann so bald wie möglich wieder zu dir."

"Ich freu mich", lächelte Mario.

"Ich freu mich auch auf dich", erwiderte Thomas das verliebte Lächeln. Er küsste Mario noch einmal kurz, dann zog er sich blitzschnell an und machte sich auf den Weg.

Wie immer blieb Mario im Bett sitzen und fühlte, wie sich Thomas entfernte.

Irgendwann war sein Gefährte nur noch eine Art Grundschwingen in seinem Geist, ein konstantes Wohlfühlgefühl, das nur verschwand, wenn sie deutlich weiter als 1000 Kilometer voneinander entfernt waren.

Und das waren sie zum Glück ja nicht mehr.

Mario streckte sich und stand langsam auf. Er würde noch ein wenig in den Büchern stöbern und musste dann auch zum Training.

Währenddessen fand er keine Zeit mit Daniel zu sprechen, aber danach trödelte er solange in der Kabine, bis auch Daniel mit Duschen und umziehen fertig war.

Er steckte sein Handy weg, als Daniel sich auf seinen Platz setzte - nicht allzu weit entfernt von Mario.

Er zögerte ein wenig, aber Kuba war schon weg, also stand er auf und schlenderte zu Daniel.

"Hey", grüßte Daniel ihn freundlich.

"Hi", sagte Mario mit einem Lächeln.

Daniel legte den Kopf nachdenklich schief, sagte aber nichts.

"Hast du ein bisschen Zeit?" fragte Mario schließlich.

"Ja, klar. Wollen wir zusammen etwas essen?"

Etwas erstaunt sah Mario Daniel an. Daniel wusste doch, was er war... oder? "Ja klar", sagte er.

"Dann weiß ich einen guten Laden", meinte Daniel. "Wartest du gleich hier?"

Mario nickte und setzte sich einfach neben Daniel auf die Bank.

Daniel beeilte sich sichtlich, und bald konnten sie los. "Fährst du bei mir mit?", schlug Daniel vor, als sie auf dem Parkplatz standen. "Ja natürlich, wär ja blöd, wenn wir mit zwei Autos fahren.“

„Dann komm mit", forderte Daniel ihn auf und deutete zu seinem Wagen - groß und schwarz, wie eigentlich alle Fahrzeuge auf dem Parkplatz.

Kurz schoss es Mario durch den Kopf ob es so klug war mit einem Werwolf im Auto zu fahren, aber was sollte Daniel ihm schon tun?

So traute er sich in den Wagen einzusteigen und sich durch Wolfsburg fahren zu lassen. Vor dem Block-House hielt Daniel an. "Okay für dich?"

Mario musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Wohin sollte ein Werwolf auch sonst zum Essen fahren? "Block-House ist gut. War ich lange nicht mehr."

Daniel sah ihn kurz etwas verwundert an, dann stieg er aus. "Dann komm mit." Gemeinsam betraten sie das Restaurant, und Daniel führte ihn gleich zu einem Tisch im hinteren Bereich. Er schien öfter hier zu sein - klar eigentlich.

Ein bisschen wunderte sich Mario immer noch darüber, wie Daniel mit ihm umging. Vielleicht hatte sich Kuba ja geirrt und Daniel hatte keinen Schimmer davon, dass er ein Vampir war.

Kaum saßen sie, brachte ein Kellner ihnen die Karten, die Daniel jedoch gleich zur Seite legte.

Zögernd legte auch Mario seine Karte weg und sah Daniel fragend an.

"Ich weiß schon, was ich nehme. Aber du... willst du nichts essen?" War der Blick herausfordernd?

"Weiß nicht. Was kannst du denn empfehlen?" fragte Mario.

Daniel grinste. "Ich nehme eine doppelte Portion Carpaccio und danach ein T-Bone, rare. Dazu ein alkoholfreies Weizen. Aber essen kann man hier alles. Solange du dein Steak nicht well done haben willst."

Mario grinste schief. "Meinst du... die haben hier auch Milch?" fragte er, während er die Speisekarte wieder zu sich zog. Irgendwas würde er schon finden, was er essen konnte.

"Milch?", fragte Daniel ungläubig. "Ähm... wir fragen einfach."

"Jule hat mich auch schon angeguckt als wär ich Bekloppt, als ich mir zum Essen Milch bestellt hab", sagte Mario.

"Ich denke, sie sollten Milch haben. Ich versteh es nur nicht..." Irgendwie schien Daniel zu zweifeln.

"Die ist einfach lecker", sagte Mario und blätterte weiter durch die Speisekarte.

Daniel schien erstmal darüber nachdenken zu müssen, dann lachte er auf einmal unvermittelt auf.

"Was denn?" fragte Mario überrascht.

"Nichts... nur... Milch! Wie Anna."

"Anna?" So langsam begriff Mario überhaupt nichts mehr.

"Der kleine Vampir? Kennst du doch auch, oder?"

Ok, damit war geklärt, dass Daniel sehr wohl wusste, was er war, dachte Mario. "Ja klar, hab nur nicht so schnell geschaltet. Aber wo du es sagst... hast Recht, Anna und ich sind uns ähnlich."

In diesem Moment kam der Kellner und nahm die Bestellung an. Daniel wusste ja schon genau, was er wollte, und bestellte als erster.

Mario entschied sich schnell für die Putenmedaillons mit grünem Salat. "Haben Sie auch Milch?" fragte er dann. "Kann ich Ihnen gerne machen lassen", nickte der Kellner.

"Vielen Dank, das ist wirklich nett von Ihnen", sagte Mario mit einem Lächeln.

"Gerne", erwiderte der Kellner das Lächeln und ging dann um die Bestellung weiterzugeben.

Er wartete, bis der Kellner außer Hörweite war und sah dann zu Daniel. "Du weißt also, wer... was ich bin."

"Ich finde es recht deutlich."

"Was meinst du?"

"Es hat sich mir nie die Frage gestellt, was du bist."

"Oh", machte Mario überrascht. "Woher... wir hatten doch bis gestern kaum Kontakt."

Daniel sah ihn an. "Du... riechst ein wenig streng."

"Wirklich so schlimm?" fragte Mario.

"Es ist nicht total penetrant, aber doch unverwechselbar."

Mario lächelte leicht. Bei Daniel hörte sich das ganz anders an als bei Kuba. "Und das... das ist ok für dich? Also das ich hier bin und hier spiele?"

"Ich kann nichts dran ändern, also muss ich mich damit arrangieren, oder? Und mit dir kommt man sehr viel besser zurecht als mit anderen... deiner Art."

"Kennst du viele von meiner Art?"

Daniel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich bin schon etwas herumgekommen."

"Wir sind nicht alle schlecht. Mein Clan jedenfalls nicht."

"Es hat bei euch viel mit dem Clan zu tun, hab ich das Gefühl."

Mario nickte. "Das stimmt. Bei... bei euch ist das anders?"

"Du weißt nicht viel über uns, oder?"

"Nein, überhaupt nicht. Mein Clan wusste auch nichts von euch."

Mit großen Augen sah Daniel ihn an. "Ihr wusstet nichts von uns?"

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Mein Clan kommt aber auch aus Florenz, vielleicht liegt es daran."

"Stimmt, in Italien sind keine von uns."

"Wieso denn nicht?"

"Da muss ich ganz ehrlich passen. Aber die Alpen sind eine Grenze, die wir nicht überschreiten."

Mario nickte. Das war doch schon mal eine gute Information.

"Aber du hast doch vorher auch in Deutschland gelebt.", sah Daniel ihn fragend an.

"Schon, aber da bin ich nie einem Wolf begegnet. Und mein Meister auch nicht."

"Wie lange ist deine Verwandlung her?", wollte Daniel wissen.

"Etwas über sieben Jahre", sagte Mario. "Bin also noch ziemlich jung."

Daniel nickte nur leicht. "In der Tat. Und du darfst alleine hier leben, oder ist dein Meister auch hier in Wolfsburg?"

"Nein, der ist in München. Aber... naja, er ist irgendwie seit ich hier bin, jeden Abend hergekommen", sagte Mario mit einem Lächeln.

"Ich hab schon bemerkt, dass ihr ziemlich schnell seid. Mal so eben von München hier her nach Wolfsburg..."

"Ist kein Weg für uns. Zum Glück. Nur die Distanz zwischen Istanbul und München, das war wirklich hart. Das schaffen selbst wir nicht einfach so."

"Istanbul-München ist wirklich weit. Und das durftest du alleine? Ich hab mal gehört, dass ihr sehr lange und eng an euren Meister gebunden seid."

"Wir sind da... etwas anders. Wir gehören auch noch nicht so lange zum Clan. Am Anfang, da war es eigentlich nur Thomas, mein Meister, und ich. Und Jakob, Thomas Mentor."

"Also ein... ausgestoßener? So etwas gibt es bei uns nicht."

"Ausgestoßen trifft es nicht ganz. Ist eine ziemlich komplizierte Geschichte. Ich bin aber froh, dass wir jetzt eine so große Familie haben."

"Ich genieße es auch mein Rudel zu haben. Man weiß einfach, wo man hingehört, und wer immer für einen da ist."

"Dann seid ihr auch eine Familie", stellte Mario fest. Das hatte bei Kuba und seinen Kumpels nicht ganz so gewirkt.

"Ja, und sie ist mir sehr wichtig."

"Mir auch", sagte Mario. "Wie groß ist deine Familie denn?"

"Neun. Ein eher kleines Rudel, aber wir stehen uns nahe."

"Und ich nehme an ihr lebt in der Wolfsburg, oder?" wagte sich Mario etwas weiter vor.

"Ja, das ist richtig. Ich möchte dich aber bitten da nicht aufzutauchen. Das gäbe nur Unruhe, und einige würden sich angegriffen fühlen."

Sofort nickte Mario. "Keine Angst, ohne Einladung mache ich das nicht. Aber du kannst deinem Rudel sagen, dass ich niemanden angreifen will."

"Einladung? Dann kannst du echt nicht ohne Einladung eintreten?"

Mario lachte. "Doch kann ich, aber ich hab eine gute Kinderstube genossen. Es wäre unhöflich einfach bei euch aufzutauchen und rumzuschnüffeln."

Daniel lächelte leicht bei dieser Erklärung. "Das ist gut. Wir sollten uns dann lieber irgendwo anders treffen als ausgerechnet zu Hause."

"Wir können uns gern bei mir im Haus treffen", sagte Mario.

"Die Einladung nehme ich gerne an", nickte Daniel. In diesem Moment wurde seine Vorspeise gebracht, und Mario erhielt ein Glas mit seiner Milch.

Er sah Daniels großen Teller mit dem rohen, dünn aufgeschnittenem Fleisch an. "Gekochtes ist nicht so für dich?", fragte er.

"Ich esse es, wenn es sein muss. Aber wenn ich die Wahl hab...", sagte Daniel.

Mario grinste. "Du hast es dabei definitiv leichter als ich. Ein Glas Milch kann ich bestellen, ein Glas Blut würde merkwürdige Blicke hervorrufen."

"Stimmt. Wieso eigentlich Milch?" fragte Daniel neugierig. "Ich hab noch keinen von deiner Art erlebt, der Milch trinkt."

Mario lächelte. "Nach der Verwandlung waren die meisten Lebensmittel unerträglich. Nur Milch, die mochte ich von Anfang an."

"Ist das bei euch allen so? Dass es Lebensmittel gibt, die ihr noch mögt?" fragte Daniel.

"Es gibt einige von uns, besonders die Alten, die nicht mehr essen. Aber wenn man Kontakt zu Menschen hat, sollte man nicht auffallen. Und die meisten haben dann ihre Lieblingsessen. Mein Bruder Marc - also, nicht mein leiblicher Bruder - der liebt zum Beispiel Erdbeeren."

Daniel nickte leicht. "Das ist... irgendwie nett. Macht euch ein bisschen... menschlicher, wenn man das so sagen kann."

"Ich finde uns ziemlich menschlich. Immerhin laufen wir den ganzen Monat über auf zwei Beinen." Mario grinste, um seinen Worten die Schärfe zu nehmen.

Daniel lachte auf. "Ein Punkt für dich. Allerdings trinkt ihr Blut und... naja... lebendig seid ihr auch nicht mehr wirklich."

"Du isst rohes Fleisch. Gut, das ist gesellschaftlich eher akzeptiert, aber so anders ist es nun auch nicht", meinte Mario. "Und das mit dem lebendig sein... nun, ich bewege mich, ich kann atmen, ich bin warm... ich finde mich schon etwas lebendig."

Daniel hatte inzwischen seine Vorspeise aufgegessen und lehnte sich zurück. "Du bist wirklich anders, als die Untoten, die ich bisher getroffen habe. Vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass du noch so jung bist. Du weißt noch, wie es ist ein Mensch zu sein. Wie man sich fühlt."

"Vielleicht. Aber der Mentor meines Meisters ist auch menschlich, obwohl er mehrere hundert Jahre alt ist. Er hatte aber immer Kontakt zu Menschen."

"Mhm, vielleicht macht das tatsächlich den Unterschied", nickte Daniel. 

"Und... wie ist das bei euch? Ihr lebt die meiste Zeit schon mehr unter den Menschen, oder?“

„Ja, obwohl es auch andere Rudel gibt, die sich lieber von Menschen fernhalten." 

Mario nickte verstehend. "Also ähnlich wie bei uns. Es kommt doch sehr auf die... Leute an, die man so um sich hat.“

„Scheint so.“

„Magst du ein bisschen von euch erzählen? Du weißt so viel von uns, und ich so wenig von euch.“

„Was willst du denn wissen?" fragte Daniel.

"Ist es so, wie man es immer hört? Ihr werdet gebissen, und dann... bei Vollmond verwandelt ihr euch?"

Daniel grinste. "Die Sorte gibt es auch."

Überrascht sah Mario ihn an. "Es gibt... Sorten?“

„Eigentlich nur zwei. Unser Freund Kuba gehört zur zweiten Sorte. Er wurde gebissen.“

„Und du nicht?", fragte Mario neugierig.

Daniel schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich bin schon so geboren worden.“

„Oh, das gibt’s auch?“

„Ja, gibt es. Früher sogar sehr häufig. Heutzutage gibt es nur noch wenige Rudel wie uns."

Mario brauchte einen Moment diese Tatsache zu verstehen. "Dann.. gibt es Werwolfbabys? Oder verwandelt ihr euch erst später? Und wann, wenn nicht bei Vollmond?"

Daniel lachte leise. "Nein, wir verwandeln uns von Anfang an. Und jederzeit, auch wenn es bei Vollmond einfacher für uns ist."

Mario starrte ihn ungläubig an, dann lächelte er leicht. "Also wirklich Werwolfbabys, die die Wohnung zerlegen?“

„Das kommt vor. Wenn die Kleinen so jung sind, haben sie noch keine wirkliche Kontrolle über die Verwandlung und können ihre Kräfte nicht so gut einschätzen."

Marios Lächeln vertiefte sich. In diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass er es vermisste, im Clan keine Kinder zu haben. "Sie müssen süß sein", sagte er leise.

"Sind sie", lächelte Daniel. Einen Augenblick betrachtete Mario ihn.

"Ihr habt ein Kind... ein Junges?... in der Wolfsburg", stellte er dann fest.

"Zwei", sagte Daniel. "Einen sechsjährigen Jungen und ein vier Monate altes Mädchen.“

„Vier Monate", lächelte Mario ein wenig verträumt. "Und sie verwandelt sich auch schon?“

„Ja, obwohl es jetzt noch selten ist. Mit einem Jahr wird es dann mehr.“

„Muss sehr süß sein, so ein tapsiges Werwolfbaby."

Daniel lächelte. "Das ist es. Und sie sind viel zu selten.“

„Hm - warum?", fragte Mario nach.

Daniel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das war schon immer so. Wir bekommen nicht viele Babys. Deshalb sind wir inzwischen auch so wenige reine Wölfe.“

„Und die gebissenen - die sind anders?“

„Ja sind sie. Sie sind aggressiver und haben keine Kontrolle über ihre Verwandlung.“

„Ihr versteht euch nicht gut mit diesen anderen Rudeln, oder?“

„Nein", sagte Daniel sofort.

Mario nickte verstehend. Vampire verstanden sich schließlich auch nicht unbedingt mit anderen Clans, und wenn es hier sogar greifbare Unterschiede gab, dann war das nur natürlich.

"Deshalb ist es auch zwischen dir und Kuba so schwierig", sagte Mario.

"Gerade vor einem Vollmond - da dreht er ziemlich durch. Du solltest dich dann von ihm fern halten.“

„Hab ich gemerkt... Obwohl er auch jetzt nicht besonders nett ist.“

„Er steht ständig unter Strom, weil wir hier sind. Unsere Reviere sind viel zu dicht beieinander. Es ist ein Wunder, dass es noch zu keinen Kämpfen gekommen ist.“

„Wusste Kuba vorher nicht, dass ihr hier seid?“

„Nein, ich glaub nicht. Er verwandelt sich wohl auch noch nicht so lange. Sein Rudel war wohl auf der Suche nach einem Revier...“

„Und dann sind sie hier gelandet, weil Kuba weiter Fußball spielen wollte", nickte Mario. "Blöder Zufall...“

„Blöder Zufall trifft es. Es sind nicht die nettesten Wölfe...“

„Das hab ich auch schon gemerkt", seufzte Mario.

"Sei freundlich zu ihm und geh ihm bei Vollmond aus dem Weg", riet Daniel ihm, dann sah er auf. "Oh, das Essen kommt."

Der Kellner brachte ihnen das Hauptgericht. Mario aß mit Genuss seine Putenmedaillons, während sich Daniel über das noch fast rohe Fleisch hermachte. Die Zeit, in der sie aßen, nutze Mario, um über das eben Gehörte nachzudenken. Er hatte unglaublich viel von Daniel erfahren. Nachdem Kuba so verschlossen gewesen war, hatte Daniel munter drauflos geplaudert und sogar von den Jungen erzählt, die er ja vor allem schützte. Mario fühlte sich geehrt, dass Daniel ihm so sehr vertraut hatte. Und es zeigte ihm deutlich, dass Vampire und Werwölfe sehr wohl miteinander klar kommen konnten.

"Ich fürchte, wir müssen gleich wieder los zum Training", bemerkte Daniel, als sie mit dem Essen fertig waren.

"Oh stimmt", sagte Mario. "Ich hab total die Zeit vergessen."

Daniel lächelte ihn an. "Dann... können wir das hier ja mal wiederholen.“

„Das wäre schön", antwortete Mario.

"Dann machen wir das doch einfach." Er winkte den Kellner heran und zahlte kurzerhand für sie beide.

"Möchtest du das nächste Mal vielleicht Thomas kennenlernen?" schlug Mario spontan vor, als sie wieder in Daniels Wagen saßen.

"Thomas? Dein Meister?", fragte Daniel nach. Mario nickte.

"Er... er ist mehr als mein Meister", sagte er dann. Daniel hatte ihm so viel erzählt, also wollte er auch ehrlich zu ihm ein.

"Mehr?", fragte Daniel nach.

"Er ist mein Gefährte.“

„Oh!", macht Daniel überrascht. "Und das duldet euer Clan?"

Mario nickte. "Ja tut er. Da sind wir wohl auch anders als andere Clans. Mein Bruder ist auch mit einem anderen Vampir zusammen und unser Clanführer hat eine Gefährtin.“

„Von so etwas habe ich noch nie gehört. Ihr geltet ja eher als... Gefühls- und seelenlose Wesen, und dann einen von euch zu treffen, der... liebt! Das ist schon überraschend.“

„Bei einigen Clans ist das wohl auch so", sagte Mario, der an Flo denken musste. "Aber... das wär ein ziemlich einsames Leben, wenn ich Thomas nicht hätte...“

„Ich bin froh, dass wir lieben dürfen und sollen", erklärte Daniel, als sie auf den Parkplatz am Stadion fuhren. "Wann kann ich deinen Thomas kennenlernen?“

„Hm... heute Abend wollte Jule vorbeikommen - wie wär’s mit morgen?" schlug Mario vor.

"Gerne, morgen klingt gut", nickte Daniel.

"Ich freu mich. Und Thomas wird sich auch freuen, wenn ich es ihm nachher erzähle", lächelte Mario.

Daniel zögerte, überlegte, dann ging ihm ein Licht auf. "Müller! Thomas Müller", nickte er dann verstehend.

"Woher weißt du...?" fragte Mario verblüfft. 

"Dein Geruch kam mir bekannt vor, irgendwo war ich schon mal darauf gestoßen. Eben fiel es mir wieder ein, es war ein Spiel gegen die Münchner.“

„Ich rieche wie Thomas?“

„Ja. Vielleicht riechen ja auch alle aus deinem Clan so, aber ihr habt auf jeden Fall Ähnlichkeiten."

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er und Thomas voneinander tranken, überlegte Mario.

"Auf jeden Fall freue ich mich schon drauf ihn mal näher kennenzulernen. Das heißt - er hat nichts gegen uns, oder?“

„Nein, hat er nicht. Er ist genauso neugierig auf euch wie ich.“

„Ich bin auch neugierig auf ihn", nickte Daniel. "So, und jetzt los zur zweiten Runde."

Mario lächelte. "Ja, auf ins Vergnügen." Sie stiegen aus und gingen zusammen in die Kabine. Dort angekommen wurden sie beide von Kuba sehr böse angesehen.

Daniel seufzte hörbar. "Langsam geht er mir auf die Nerven..."

Mario nickte leicht, ihm ging es da ähnlich. "Können wir da irgendwas machen?“

„Keine Ahnung.“

„Sollten wir mal überlegen. Ist doch für alle kacke, wenn es solchen Ärger gibt - also, für euch, für mich und für ihn.“

„Ich werde mal mit meinen Leuten darüber reden", sagte Daniel. "Und wir sprechen morgen mit Thomas darüber. Gemeinsam fällt uns ja vielleicht was ein."

Mario zögerte, ob er mal das Thema "Karl" ansprechen sollte, aber das würde er in Ruhe machen, und nicht jetzt zwischen Tür und Angel, und während Kuba dabei war. Das konnte auch noch gut bis morgen warten, wenn auch Thomas mit dabei war. So zog er sich nur schnell um und folgte Daniel schließlich nach draußen, wo sich einige der Mitspieler schon warm machten.


	24. Menschlicher Gast

Nach ein paar Minuten gesellte sich Julian zu ihm. Die nächsten Übungen sollten sie zu dritt absolvieren, da passte das ganz gut. Anschließend stand noch ein kleines Trainingsspiel an, das zweite Training war damit beendet.

"Willst du gleich mitkommen?" fragte Mario Julian.

"Ja, wir wollten ja auch noch einkaufen. Willst du mir gleich hinterherfahren?"

Mario nickte. "Dann kannst du mir ja den besten Laden zum Einkaufen zeigen.“

„Oh, da gibt’s hier einige. Riesig groß oder lieber exklusiv?“

„Mhm... such du aus", sagte Mario. "Dann groß, da gibt’s mehr zu sehen.“

„Dann folge ich dir", grinste Mario.

Julian nickte nur und ging zu seinem Wagen, wartete, bis Mario hinter ihm war, und fuhr dann los. Sie fuhren zu einem großen Einkaufszentrum, in dem es außer dem Supermarkt noch eine Drogerie, einen Bäcker, einen Schlachter und diverse andere Geschäfte gab. Julians Einkaufsweise war gelinde gesagt chaotisch, aber es machte verdammt viel Spaß mit ihm kreuz und quer durch den Supermarkt zu laufen und dies und das in den großen Einkaufswagen zu legen.

Mario würde die meisten Dinge zwar nicht anrühren, aber es war nicht schlecht, sie für den Notfall dazuhaben. Für ihn war nur die Milch wichtig, von der sie gleich drei Liter einpackten.

"So, ich denke wir haben das Wichtigste", sagte Julian schließlich. Mario sah etwas zweifelnd auf den Wagen.

"Werde ich das je alles aufessen?“

„Ich helfe dir gern", grinste Julian.

"Du bist herzlich willkommen", lächelte Mario ihn an. "Und was hast du für heute geplant?“

„Gemüseauflauf?" schlug Julian vor.

"Klingt gut", nickte Mario. "Dann können wir gleich für Thomas mitkochen."

Er würde einfach aufpassen, dass nichts reinkam, dass Thomas oder er nicht mochten.

"Thomas?" fragte Julian überrascht. "Welcher Thomas denn?"

"Ähm... Müller. Er kommt vorbei."

"Thomas kommt vorbei? Aus München? Einfach so?"

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir sind halt gut befreundet. Und er hat noch einen Flug gekriegt, deswegen kommt er. Ich hoffe, das stört dich nicht."

"Nein überhaupt nicht. Find ich schön. Thomas ist nett", sagte Julian.

"Dann ist gut", nickte Mario, der schon irgendwie erleichtert war - dass Julian Thomas' Anwesenheit nicht störte, und dass er auch nicht weiter nachfragte.

Inzwischen standen sie an der Kasse.

Gemeinsam packten sie die umfangreichen Einkäufe auf das Band, und während Mario zahlte, räumte Julian alles wieder in den Wagen. "So, und wir kriegen wir das alles in deine Wohnung?", fragte er mit einem zweifelnden Blick auf den Einkaufswagen.

"Wir sind doch mit zwei Autos da, das sollte schon klappen."

"Ich dachte eher, aus dem Kofferraum und rein in die Wohnung", meinte Julian.

"Bist doch ein starker Kerl", grinste Mario ihn an. "Und wir müssen auch keine Treppen gehen, also keine Angst."

"Dann ist ja gut, dann könnten wir es ja schaffen."

"Und wenn nicht warten wir einfach auf Thomas."

"Ach, und der soll dann schleppen?"

"Wenn wir ihn lieb bitten, tut er das bestimmt für uns."

"Mal gucken, wie weit wir zu zweit kommen."

"Dann lass uns fahren", lächelte Mario.

Julian nickte, die beiden stiegen ein, und er fuhr Mario hinterher.

Die Fahrt dauerte nicht lange, dann hielt Mario vor seinem gemieteten Haus. Julian konnte direkt hinter ihm parken.

"Na, das ist ja schick", nickte Julian anerkennend.

"Ist toll, oder? Ich war sofort begeistert davon", sagte Mario und schnappte sich schon mal die erste Tüte. "Und drinnen ist es noch viel schöner."

"Dann lass mich mal rein zum Angucken", forderte Julian ihn auf.

Schnell schloss Mario auf und ließ Julian ins Innere des Hauses.

"Hier drinnen ist es auch schick", nickte Julian anerkennend.

"Jetzt wo alles aus der Türkei da ist, ist es das", sagte Mario. "Langsam fang ich an mich hier zu Hause zu fühlen."

"Ja, das dauert auch immer, bis man wirklich ankommt und zu Hause ankommt."

"Für dich war es bestimmt noch schwerer. Du bist ja zum ersten Mal von zu Hause weg. Ich bin ja schon an das ganze Gewechselt gewöhnt."

"Ja, das stimmt. Ich hab lange gebraucht."

"So, hier ist die Küche", sagte Mario. "Stell die Sachen erstmal einfach irgendwo ab."

"Hier in die Ecke?", stellte Julian die ersten beiden Tüten in eine Ecke. "Wollen wir dann erst den Rest holen?"

"Ja, erst die Arbeit, dann bekommst du die ganze Führung."

"Sehr gut - dann beeil dich, ich bin gespannt."

Lachend folgte Mario Julian nach draußen um weitere Tüten zu holen und in die Küche zu bringen.

Noch zwei Mal mussten sie gehen, dann hatten sie alles in die Küche gebracht.

"Wow, wir haben echt viel gekauft", sagte Mario.

"Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du verhungerst", lachte Julian ihn an.

"Das werde ich schon nicht."

"Na, so, wie deine Küche aussah, warst du dem Hungertod schon recht nahe..."

"So schlimm war es nicht. Im Verein gibt’s doch was und heute Mittag war ich zum Beispiel mit Daniel im Block House."

"Oh ja, da ist es auch immer lecker", nickte Julian begeistert.

"War es auch. Und Daniel ist ein richtig netter Kerl."

"Ja, ist er wirklich. Dabei wirkt er manchmal echt... furchterregend. Keine Ahnung, warum."

"Ist halt ein wilder Kerl", grinste Mario. "Also... möchtest du den Rest des Hauses sehen, ehe wir den Gemüseauflauf machen?"

"Ja, klar", nickte Julian sofort.

Mario führte Julian durch das Haus und zeigte ihm dabei Sachen, die er aus Florenz und der Türkei mitgebracht hatte.

"Das sind ja wirkliche Schätze. Die Kommode hier, die ist toll", deutete Julian auf eine Kommode, die Mario in Istanbul erstanden hatte.

"Ja, in die hatte ich mich sofort verliebt", sagte Mario und strich über das Holz.

"Versteh ich gut, die ist wirklich schön."

"Shoppen kann man in der Türkei wirklich gut. Sind auch viele ziemlich kitschige Sachen dabei, aber eben auch mal richtige Schätze", lächelte Mario.

"Und sie passt echt unheimlich gut hier her... Mario, ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Nichts", sagte Mario, der fühlte, dass Thomas näher kam. "Ich glaube wir sollten nur langsam mit dem Auflauf anfangen. Thomas müsste bald hier sein und er wird bestimmt Hunger haben."

"Klar - dann fangen wir mal an zu schnippeln", nickte Julian.

Die beiden gingen in die Küche, wo sie die Einkäufe schnell verstauten und sich dann daran machten das Gemüse zu schneiden.

Es ging recht schnell, bis sie die Sauce über den Auflauf gießen und den Käse darüber streuen konnten.

"Du kochst gern oder?" fragte Mario als Julian den Auflauf in den Ofen schob.

"Hin und wieder. Für mich alleine lohnts sich ja immer nicht so."

"Keine Freundin hier in Wolfsburg?"

"Nee, Lena ist in Gelsenkirchen. Sie kommt aber oft her."

"Und wird dann von dir bekocht", lächelte Mario.

"Ja, genau - wenn sie schon herkommt, muss sie ja nicht noch kochen."

Mario nickte und fühlte dabei, dass Thomas schon ganz in der Nähe war.

"So, und rein in den Ofen", schob Julian die Auflaufform in die Hitze. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass Mario abgelenkt gewesen war.

Mario tat so, als würde er einen Blick auf seine Uhr werfen. "Wenn alles gut gelaufen ist, wird Thomas wohl in zehn Minuten schon hier sein."

"Na, dann braucht der Auflauf aber länger als er."

"Das wird er schon überleben. Hoffe ich", lachte Mario.

Er lehnte sich an die Arbeitsfläche und blickte in den Ofen, während er sich sehr auf Julian konzentrierte. Thomas wusste noch nicht, dass sie Besuch hatten, und Mario wollte ihn ein wenig vorwarnen.

"Wollen wir uns ins Wohnzimmer setzen?" fragte Julian. "Oder möchtest du lieber dem Auflauf beim Backen zusehen?"

"Nein, wir können gern rübergehen." Mario dachte noch einmal intensiv an Julian, dann wandte er sich wieder dem Hier und Jetzt zu. "Magst du etwas trinken?"

"Oh ja, das ist eine gute Idee."

"Wasser oder Saftschorle?"

"Saftschorle bitte."

"Maracuja?"

Julian nickte. "An Saftschorlen trinke ich alles. Je exotischer desto besser."

"Dann ist Maracuja ja okay." Mario holte Gläser, Wasser und die Saftflasche.

Für sich selbst würde er nur einen winzigen Spritzer Saft ins Wasser geben. Das war dann grade zum Aushalten.

Gerade Maracujasaft war ziemlich intensiv.

Aber Julian würde vermutlich ziemlich komisch gucken, wenn er schon wieder Milch trank. Und er musste ja nicht auffälliger sein als unbedingt nötig.

Sie hatten sich gerade gemütlich hingesetzt, als Mario Thomas ganz deutlich fühlte.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

In diesem Moment klingelte es.

"Das ist Thomas", sagte Mario und stand auf. "Bleib ruhig sitzen ich lass ihn schnell rein."

Julian nickte nur und trank von seiner Saftschorle, während Mario aufstand und zur Tür ging.

"Hey", sagte Thomas mit einem Lächeln. "Julian ist also da?"

"Oh, das hast du echt gefühlt? Ja, er ist im Wohnzimmer."

"Du hast sehr intensiv an ihn gedacht, also hab ich es vermutet."

"Gut zu wissen, dass das klappt", lächelte Mario. "Dann lass uns mal reingehen."

"Gleich", sagte Thomas und lehnte sich blitzschnell vor um Mario zu küssen. "Jetzt können wir."

Mario lächelte leicht, dann ging er vor ins Wohnzimmer

Julian stand auf, als Thomas hinter Mario das Zimmer betrat. "Hey Thomas!"

"Julian, hallo!", tat Thomas überrascht. "Das ist ja schön dich mal wieder zu sehen.

"Na so lange ist die EM auch noch nicht her", lachte Julian und trat zu ihm um ihn zu umarmen.

"Trotzdem - nette Leute trifft man immer gerne."

"Find ich auch. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Mario und du so dick befreundet seid."

"Oh, das sind wir schon lange. Seit er bei uns in München war."

"Stimmt, ihr habt ja mal im selben Verein gespielt. Das vergesse ich immer."

"Ist ja auch schon viel zu lange her."

"Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit", lachte Mario und sah Thomas an. "Magst du was trinken?"

"Ja, ein Wasser, ja?"

Mario nickte und goss Thomas Wasser in das bereitstehende Glas. "Julian hat übrigens für uns gekocht. Gemüseauflauf."

"Oh, Gemüseauflauf, das riecht hier also so gut."

"Ich hab den aber nicht allein gemacht. Mario hat tatkräftig geholfen", sagte Julian.

"Ha, hast du ihm das Kochen beigebracht?"

"Ich durfte Gemüse schneiden", sagte Mario.

Thomas lachte. "Das ist dann ja schon mal ein Anfang."

"Er braucht aber noch nen Moment", sagte Julian.

"Ja, großen Hunger hab ich auch noch nicht."

"Dann ist gut", lächelte Julian.

"Also, du betreust Mario hier ein bisschen?"

"Ich versuchs. Kann nur gut für uns sein, wenn Mario sich schnell wohl fühlt."

"Ist lieb von Dir", lächelte Thomas ihn an.

"Das mach ich gern. Wir verstehen uns ja auch gut, gell Mario?"

"Ja, klar - man kommt mit einigen Leuten besser und einigen nicht so gut zurecht, und es ist schön, dass du zu den besser-Leuten gehörst."

"Ach eigentlich sind im Verein doch alle ganz nett", sagte Julian. "Maxi zum Beispiel. Und dein Mittagessen mit Daniel war doch auch schön hast du gesagt."

"Ja, mit Daniel hab ich mich auch echt gut verstanden. Nur Kuba ist im Moment merkwürdig drauf..."

Julian zuckte mit den Schultern. "Zu mir ist Kuba eigentlich total nett."

"Zu mir sonst auch immer, aber jetzt nicht. Naja, klärt sich bestimmt wieder."

Einen Moment spürte Mario deutlich Thomas Neugier, aber vor Julian konnten sie nicht offen reden.

Er würden sich gedulden müssen - und irgendwie machte es Mario Spaß ihn so zu fühlen.

"Dann ist dein Wechsel vom Tisch Jule?" fragte Thomas.

"Keine Ahnung, was der Sommer bringt, aber im Moment ist es okay hier."

"Ich sorg schon dafür, dass du nicht weg willst", lachte Mario.

"Dann streng dich an", lachte Julian ihn an.

"Zu Befehl Sir!"

"Gut so", nickte Thomas. "Der Kleine sollte sich wohl fühlen."

Julian grinste. "Ihr seid mir schon zwei Spinner. Und ich geh mal kurz nach dem Auflauf gucken."

"Ruf, wenn er fertig ist, dann decken wir auf, bat Mario.

"Mach ich", sagte Julian und stand auf.

Mario und Thomas sahen ihm nach, dann beugte sich Thomas vor. Für menschliche Ohren kaum hörbar fragte er, "Gut gelaufen mit Daniel?"

"Extrem gut", sagte Mario. "Ich hab viel rausgefunden. Und er kommt morgen her, dann können wir uns beide mit ihm unterhalten."

"Echt? Er wagt sich in die Höhle der Vampire? Oder eher... Gruft?"

"Er freut sich sogar dich zu treffen. Und...", Mario lehnte sich noch weiter zu Thomas. "Die haben Baby Werwölfe in der Wolfsburg!"

Mit großen Augen starrte Thomas ihn an. "Sie beißen Babys?!?", fragte er entsetzt.

"Oh nein nein", sagte Mario schnell. "Die werden so geboren. Jedenfalls Daniel und seine Leute. Kuba ist wohl gebissen geworden."

Thomas war sichtlich erleichtert, musste die Bilder, die kurz vor seinem inneren Auge aufgetaucht waren, aber erstmal verdrängen. Dann beugte er sich noch ein wenig weiter vor. "Baby-Werwölfe - das klingt spannend. Ich freu mich drauf ihn morgen zu treffen."

"Das wird bestimmt ziemlich interessant werden. Er... weiß übrigens wer du bist. Wir riechen für ihn wohl ähnlich."

"Oh - gut, dann müssen wir uns ja nicht verstecken. Ist ja nur fair."

"Fand ich auch. Er hat mir viel erzählt, da hab ich auch was erzählt. Aber ich hab noch nicht nach Karl gefragt. Ich wollte nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen."

"Nein, das ist auch besser so. Vielleicht können wir das ja morgen Abend machen. Und du erzählst mir nachher mal, was du so erfahren hast."

"Mach ich", sagte Mario und strich leicht über Thomas Hand.

Auf einmal zog Thomas die Hand zurück und sah in Richtung Küche.

"Was ist?" fragte Mario verwirrt.

"Er kommt."

Mario nickte und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. "Noch 10 Minuten", verkündete Julian, als er ins Wohnzimmer kam.

"Schön, dann können wir uns ja hier noch ein bisschen zusammensetzen", sagte Thomas zufrieden.

Julian nickte und setzte sich neben Mario aufs Sofa.

Thomas registrierte das kurz, sagte aber nichts.

"Wie läuft’s so in München?" fragte Julian. "Ihr habt ja nen neuen Trainer. Wie ist der so?"

"Anders als Pep", antwortete Thomas sofort. "Man muss sich erst umgewöhnen."

Julian grinste. "Ich hab bei Schalke gespielt, ich bin Trainerwechsel gewöhnt."

Thomas lachte. "Stimmt - wenn ich zu dem Thema eine Frage habe, dann kann ich mich bestimmt an dich wenden."

"Ich steh dir jederzeit zur Verfügung", versprach Julian.

Thomas lachte. "Das ist gut."

Julian grinste. "Und wie war dein Urlaub? Gefühlt ist der ja schon wieder Jahre her..."

"Viel zu lange", seufzte Thomas. "Ich war viel in Italien, ich liebe das Land einfach. Das Wetter, das Essen, die Leute..."

"Stimmt, Italien ist richtig schön. Und wo genau warst du?"

"Toskana. Florenz und die Umgebung da."

"Toskana, da wollen Lena und ich nächsten Sommer hin."

"Oh ja, macht das - es ist einfach unheimlich schön da. Ein ganz anderes Lebensgefühl. Man riecht den Sommer, den Urlaub da förmlich."

Julian seufzte ein wenig Sehnsüchtig. "Klingt gut, was du da erzählst."

"Ich kann euch gern ein paar Empfehlungen geben - oder euch ein bisschen rumführen."

"Das wär toll", sagte Julian sofort.

Mario lächelte leicht. "Es wird dir gefallen", war er sicher.

"Ich glaube der Auflauf ist fertig", meinte Thomas.

"Meinst du?", sah Julian ihn fragend an, stand aber auf und lief zurück in die Küche.

"Komm, wir können ja gleicht mitgehen und Tisch decken", schlug Mario vor.

Mit einem Nicken stand Thomas auf, und gemeinsam gingen sie in die Küche. "Ihr seid gerade recht", meinte Julian, der sich suchend umblickte. "Topflappen?"

"Ähm... ja...", sagte Mario. "Das... ich glaube die sind irgendwo..."

Er sah Thomas etwas verzweifelt an, sie wussten beide, dass er keine Topflappen besaß. Sie kochten nie, und wenn sie doch einmal Gäste hatten, war die Hitze des Ofens kein Problem für sie.

"Dann vielleicht ein Handtuch?" fragte Julian.

"Ja, das müsste irgendwo... in einer Kiste oder so..." Mario ging ins Schlafzimmer, in dem die meisten Textilien gelandet waren.

Zum Glück fand er ein relativ dickes Handtuch, mit dem man den Auflauf wohl gut aus dem Ofen holen konnte.

Zumindest, wenn er es selbst machte - Julian würde sich möglicherweise doch die Finger verbrennen, und das mussten sie ja nicht herausfordern.

Zum Glück lenkte Thomas Julian so ab, dass Mario den Auflauf schnell aus dem Ofen holte. Julian bekam davon kaum was mit.

"So, jetzt können wir essen", beschloss Mario, als der Auflauf auf dem Tisch stand. "Setzt euch."

"Der sieht sehr lecker aus Julian", sagte Thomas.

"Danke", lächelte Julian geschmeichelt.

Mario begann den Auflauf auf die drei Teller zu verteilen.

Dann fingen sie an zu essen - Thomas und Mario jedoch zunächst eher vorsichtig, dagegen aß Julian mit großem Appetit.

Zum Glück hatte Mario darauf geachtet, dass Julian sparsam mit den Gewürzen umging, so dass auch sie den Auflauf essen konnten.

Er schmeckte sogar, fand Mario, und auch Thomas konnte ihn genießen.

Nach dem Essen saßen sie noch ein bisschen zusammen, ehe sich Julian verabschiedete.


	25. Auswärts essen für Vampire

Mario hatte schon gefühlt, wie Thomas' Neugier allmählich überhand nahm.

"So und jetzt erzähl endlich", sagte Thomas, als sie die Tür hinter Julian geschlossen hatten. "Ich sterbe vor Neugier."

"Ich merke es", bemerkte Mario trocken, dann grinste er jedoch. "Daniel ist echt nett, er hat viel erzählt, und ich hab ihm auch einiges von uns erzählt. Also...", begann Mario und berichtete dann, was er von Daniel erfahren hatte. Von den zwei Sorten Werwölfen, von der Wolfsburg und natürlich von den beiden Werwolfjungen in ihrem Rudel.

"Wow", sagte Thomas, als Mario fertig war. "Das ist ja unglaublich."

"Ja, das hab ich mir auch gedacht. Und ich fand’s toll, dass er so einfach erzählt hat - dass er mir das alles anvertraut hat. Er ist so anders als Kuba."

"Das ist beruhigend. Und macht mir Hoffnung, dass es Karl vielleicht doch noch gut geht."

"Ja, vielleicht."

"Und Daniel will uns morgen also beide treffen?"

"Ja, morgen Abend. Ist das okay für dich?"

"Natürlich. Ich bin gespannt darauf, mehr über Daniels Rudel zu erfahren."

"Ich auch. Ich freu mich schon auf das Treffen." In diesem Moment fiel ihm etwas ein. "Was können wir ihm anbieten? So zu essen und zu trinken?"

"Ähm... keine Ahnung. Rohes Fleisch vermutlich?"

"Ja, Kuba hatte ja Hackfleisch, und Daniel heute im Block House Carpaccio und wirklich richtig blutiges Steak."

Thomas rümpfte die Nase. "Dann besorgen wir was für ihn. Und was hat er heute Mittag getrunken?"

Mario überlegte. "Weizen, alkoholfrei."

"Dann davon was. Ansonsten hast du ja mit Jule heute schon was eingekauft. Davon wird er schon was mögen."

"Ja, du hast Recht, Sie sind da wohl nicht so wählerisch wie wir."

"Nein. Und das scheint nicht der einzige Unterschied zwischen uns zu sein. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass Werwölfe wirklich geboren werden... Unglaublich."

"Ja, aber sie sind wohl sehr selten."

"Ich versteh nicht, warum Johann uns das alles nicht erzählt hat. Er muss das doch wissen."

"Ja, aber er hat sich wohl entschieden zu schweigen."

"Warum nur? Wenn wir Karl finden sollen, dann müssen wir doch alle Infos bekommen", sagte Thomas kopfschüttelnd.

"Johann scheint der Meinung zu sein, dass wir ihn auch ohne diese Infos finden müssen. Oder dass wir sie selbst herausfinden."

Thomas seufzte und zog Mario an sich. "Wirklich ein komischer Clan..."

"Ja, wirklich. Wir sollten Federico irgendwann davon erzählen."

"Aber erst wenn wir Karl gefunden haben. Und mehr über die Wölfe wissen."

"Ja, damit werden wir aber vor allem Luciano glücklich machen. Er hat sein Buch über die Verwandlung und Entwicklung von Zwillingsvampiren ja vorerst fertiggestellt."

Thomas lachte leise. "Wenn Daniel wirklich so nett ist, dann sollten wir ihn mal fragen, ob er direkt mit Luciano spricht. Das wird sehr viel einfacher sein."

"Och, ich glaube, dass er das glatt tun könnte. Und Luciano wird überglücklich sein."

"Dann fragen wir ihn gleich morgen."

Mario nickte. "Jetzt ist aber genug", meinte er und schmiegte sich an Thomas.

"So, was hast du denn vor?" fragte Thomas lächelnd.

"Wir könnten noch einen Schluck Blut trinken und dann schlafen?"

"Das klingt ziemlich gut."

"Dann... könnten wir doch auch... auswärts essen?"

"Ein bisschen Kuh naschen?" fragte Thomas.

"Ja, genau das meinte ich. Da stehen auch ein paar Pferde herum..."

"Oh das sollten wir uns mal ansehen."

Schon stand Mario auf und zog Thomas kurzerhand mit sich.

Es war nicht weit bis zu der Weide, auf der die Kühe standen.

"Hm, die riechen schon sehr appetitlich", meinte Thomas, als sie sich ihnen langsam und behutsam näherten.

"Sie sind auch ziemlich lecker", sagte Mario. "Ziemlich süß."

"Dann... prost", grinste Thomas und machte ein paar langsame Schritte auf eine Kuh zu, die in einer Kuhle lag und wiederkäute.

Auch Mario schlich sich vorsichtig durch das Gras auf eine Kuh zu, die etwas abseits am Zaun stand.

Er beobachtete mit einem Lächeln, wie Thomas mit der Kuh sprach, ihr über den Kopf streichelte und sie dann in den Hals biss.

Thomas war unglaublich geschickt in der Jagd.

Mario selbst war viel weniger geübt, deswegen versuchte er immer sich einige Tricks von Thomas abzuschauen. Doch er konnte weder Tiere noch Menschen beeinflussen, so dass die Kuh ihn unruhig ansah und Anstalten machte aufzustehen, ehe Mario bei ihr war.

"Shh", machte Mario. "Komm schon, es tut auch gar nicht weh. Ich trink auch nicht viel."

Die Kuh sah ihn mit ihren großen Augen an und erhob sich jetzt, doch Mario war schneller und biss sie, noch ehe sie ganz stand. In dem Moment des Bisses wirkte schon der vampirische Speichel, der das Opfer - Mensch oder Tier - ruhig werden ließ.

Genüsslich trank Mario das süße, frische Blut der Kuh. Es war wirklich kein Vergleich zum Blut aus Dosen. Frisches Blut war einfach viel besser - und hielt auch länger vor.

Vielleicht sollte er sich wirklich angewöhnen mehr frisches Blut zu trinken und die Dosen nur als Notbehelf zu nutzen.

Es würde auch nicht schaden, wenn er besser beim Jagen werden würde. Und die Kühe hier, die waren nicht schlecht zum üben.

Er trank einige Schluck, bis er satt war - es war sicher nicht mehr als ein halber Liter gewesen, eine Menge, deren Verlust jede Kuh problemlos verkraftete. Er leckte über die Wunde, die sich daraufhin schnell zuzog und spurlos verheilte.

"Hast du gut gemacht", sagte Thomas plötzlich hinter ihm.

Mario drehte sich um und lächelte. "Es ging so", murmelte er, aber Thomas' Lob freute ihn.

"Nein, es war wirklich gut. Ich hab es leichter, weil ich die Tiere beeinflussen kann. Du schaffst es ohne das."

"Es.. es macht Spaß, wenn es klappt", gab Mario zu. "Und sie schmecken echt sehr gut."

"Das stimmt allerdings. Wirklich schön süß", lächelte Thomas und umarmte Mario.

"Hmm, du riehst nach Kuhblut", lächelte Mario.

Thomas lachte. "Du auch."

"Da drüben ist ein Wäldchen...", deutete Mario an.

"So? Dann lass uns das doch mal genauer angucken."

Mario griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn die wenigen hundert Meter zu dem Wäldchen.

Das Wäldchen war nicht besonders groß oder dicht.

Aber hier würde sie niemand zufällig entdecken. Kaum waren sie in dem Unterholz einigermaßen verborgen, zog Mario Thomas an sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Thomas erwiderte den Kuss und ließ sich von Mario gegen einen Baum drängen. "So stürmisch?" raunte er.

"Es war ziemlich heiß zu trinken", keuchte Mario.

"Zeig mir wie heiß es für dich war."

Mit einer Hand zog Mario ihn an sich, so dass er seinen harten Schwanz fühlte. "So heiß!"

Thomas stöhnte leicht. "Oh ja, ich merk schon. Sehr sehr heiß."

"Und was machen wir damit?"

"Was möchtest du denn, das ich damit tue?" fragte Thomas.

Mario zog Thomas enger an sich, ganz eng, und rieb sich an ihm.

"Hm, das gefällt mir schon mal ganz gut", meinte Thomas. "Aber das geht bestimmt noch besser, oder?"

"Was willst du denn damit machen?"

"Da würde mir spontan so einige Dinge einfallen."

"Dann erzähl mal", forderte Mario ihn auf.

"Ich glaube erstmal, muss die Hose weg", sagte Thomas mit einem Zwinkern.

Wie auf Befehl zog Mario seine Jeans aus - und keuchte erleichtert auf. Die Hose war schon sehr eng gewesen.

"Na wer hat denn da wieder auf Unterwäsche verzichtet?" fragte Thomas neckend.

"Stört doch nur."

"Und spart enorm Zeit."

"Bist du da auch meiner Meinung?", fragte Mario und zupfte am Bund von Thomas' Jeans.

"Schau doch einfach nach", grinste Thomas.

Mit geübten Handgriffen zerrte Mario ihm die Hose herunter.

Auch Thomas hatte auf Unterwäsche verzichtet, wie Mario zufrieden feststellte.

So trugen sie noch ihre T-Shirts - und Schuhe.

"So", sagte Mario und sah Thomas herausfordernd an. "Und jetzt?"

Mario lachte. "Egal. Hauptsache du tust was."

Sofort fühlte er Thomas' Finger auf seinem Schwanz.

Mario keuchte rau. Das war schon nicht schlecht, aber er wollte... "mehr!"

"Dann nimm dir mehr", forderte Thomas ihn auf.

Das ließ sich Mario nicht zweimal sagen und er griff ebenfalls nach Thomas Schwanz.

Er massierte ihn zwei, drei Mal fest, dann hielt er inne.

Thomas sah ihn fragend an.

"Ich will dich", raunte Mario ihm zu.

"Wie willst du mich?" fragte Thomas heiser.

"Vor mir. Heiß und eng", keuchte Mario schon bei dem Gedanken daran, wie Thomas vor ihm stehen würde.

Thomas stöhnte auf und drehte sich sofort um. "Dann nimm mich!"

Mario keuchte erneut, dann drängte er sich sofort an ihn.

Thomas spürte Marios harten Schwanz an seinem Hintern und stützte sich an einem Baumstamm vor sich ab.

Es fiel Mario nicht leicht sich so zurückzuhalten, aber er wollte es diesmal ein wenig länger dauern lassen.

"Mach schon", stöhnte Thomas ungeduldig.

"Nicht so schnell.."

Thomas keuchte und begann leicht seinen Hintern zu bewegen.

Dabei schob sich Mario weiter und tiefer in ihn.

"Gott ja", raunte Thomas. "So gut..."

"Ja, gut", keuchte Mario. Jetzt war er komplett in Thomas und begann sich leicht zu bewegen.

Er schob seine Hände auf Thomas Hüften um das Tempo noch besser bestimmen zu können.

"Ja, Mario... mach", drängte Thomas heiser.

"Wir haben Zeit", sagte Mario mit rauer Stimme. "Ich will dich genießen."

"Du bist zu gut dafür", keuchte Thomas.

Mario stöhnte auf und unwillkürlich beschleunigten sich seine Stöße.

"Ja, genau so, so, genau so", begann Thomas zu betteln.

"Na gut, ganz wie mein Meister befiehlt", raunte Mario.

Schlagartig stieß er schneller und mit mehr Kraft in ihn.

Thomas Stöhnen wurde immer lauter.

Und auch Mario wurde immer heißer, Thomas war so eng, so eng, so geil...

"Komm für mich", wisperte Thomas, als er spürte, wie Mario dem Höhepunkt immer näher kam.

Er fühlte, wie Mario sein Gesicht in seinem Nacken vergrub, aber nicht zubiss.

Dafür wurden seine Stöße noch einmal tiefer und schneller.

Dann kam er mit einem heiseren Stöhnen.

Thomas fühlte es so intensiv, als wären es seine eigenen Gefühle.

Und dann übermannten ihn seine Gefühle, als er ebenfalls kam.

Mario schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken, ehe er sich langsam aus ihm zurückzog.

"Das war heiß", raunte Thomas ihm zu.

"Sehr heiß", nickte Mario.

Thomas richtete sich auf und drehte sich um, um Mario in seine Arme zu schließen.

Sofort schmiegte sich Mario an ihn und schloss die Augen.

"Ich liebe dich", wisperte er Thomas ins Ohr.

"Ich dich auch", flüsterte Thomas zurück.

Mario lächelte leicht. Auch, wenn er es wusste, wenn er es immer wieder tief in sich fühlte, war es schön es zu hören.

"Nach Hause?" schlug Thomas lächelnd vor.

"Ja, nach Hause", lächelte Mario. Er suchte ihre Kleidung zusammen, und schnell zogen sie sich an.

Dann machten sie sich auf den kurzen Weg zu Marios Haus.

"Ein paar Stunden haben wir noch", meinte Thomas, "Wollen wir ruhen?"

"Ja, morgen wird ja ein aufregender Abend mit unserem Wolfbesuch, da sollten wir uns ausruhen."

"Ich bin total gespannt auf ihn", meinte Thomas, während er Mario ins Schlafzimmer führte.

"Wird bestimmt ein spannender Abend", nickte Mario.

"Hmm", machte Thomas und zog sich flink aus.

Mario folgte ihm und zusammen kuschelten sie sich dann nackt ins Bett.


	26. Die zwei Arten von Werwölfen

Pünktlich schlug Thomas die Augen auf. "Ich muss langsam los."

"Schon?" fragte Mario und hielt Thomas noch fester umschlungen.

"Ja, wir haben heute Morgen gleich eine Besprechung."

Mario seufzte tief, ließ Thomas aber los. "Na gut. Will ja nicht, dass du Ärger bekommst."

"Ich beeile mich nachher, dann bin ich vielleicht noch vor dir wieder hier."

"Das wär schön", lächelte Mario.

"Dann werde ich das schon schaffen."

"Wenn du wirklich so früh hier bist, besorgst du dann das Fleisch für Daniel?" fragte Mario und setzte sich auf.

"Ja, mach ich", versprach Thomas. "Hackfleisch?"

"Das ist glaub ich am einfachsten."

"Daniel wir schon nicht verhungern", lächelte Thomas und setzte sich auf. "Jetzt muss ich aber los."

"Noch einen Kuss."

"Okay, aber nur einen schnellen."

Grinsend lehnte sich Mario vor um sich seinen Kuss abzuholen.

Thomas streichelte ihm noch einmal kurz über den Nacken, dann verließ er das Schlafzimmer.

Mario ließ sich mit geschlossenen Augen nach hinten fallen und verfolgte Thomas Weg mit seinem Geist.

Allmählich wurden die Empfindungen schwächer, bis Thomas zu weit entfernt war, dass er nur noch eine Anwesenheit spürte.

Mario blieb trotzdem noch eine ganze Weile so liegen, ehe er sich schließlich aufraffte und anzog.

Er räumte noch ein wenig auf, machte Wäsche fertig, ehe er zum Training losfuhr.

Weder Daniel noch Julian waren in der Kabine als er ankam, dafür war Kuba grade dabei sich umzuziehen. Na super, seufzte Mario innerlich, das hatte er jetzt echt noch gebraucht. "Morgen", grüßte er nur kurz und ging zu seinem Platz.

Kuba knurrte ihn nur an. Das war ja eine tolle Begrüßung... der nächste Schritt war wohl, dass sie sich hier in der Kabine prügelten, und darauf konnte er echt verzichten. Aber erstmal zog er sich um. Kubas Gestank füllte den ganzen Raum, dass ihm fast die Augen tränten. Daniel roch irgendwie anders. Ein weiterer Unterschied zwischen den beiden Werwolfarten. Luciano wird begeistert sein, grinste er in sich hinein. Wenn das so weiter ging, dann würde das ein mehrbändiger Zyklus über Werwölfe werden.

"Was grinst du so dämlich?", fauchte der aggressive Werwolf ihm gegenüber.

"Nichts", sagte Mario. "Ist einfach ein schöner Tag heute, findest du nicht auch?“

„Nein, ist es nicht. Mit einer Leiche im selben Raum zu sein ist nie schön."

Mario grinste dazu nur und schnürte sich die Schuhe. "Wenn du meinst.“

„Du kapierst es einfach nicht!“

„Nein, irgendwie nicht.“

„Dann kann ich dir auch nicht helfen." Mario zuckte mit den Schultern und stand auf. Er fühlte Kubas Blick in seinem Rücken, als er die Kabine verließ - kein angenehmes Gefühl, ganz und gar nicht. Er musste Daniel heute Abend noch einmal fragen, warum Kuba so extrem reagierte. Zumindest war er Kuba jetzt erstmal entgangen. Und er würde alles tun, um ihm heute weiter aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er würde sich an Julian halten, das war vielleicht besser als mit Daniel rumzuhängen - es provozierte Kuba zumindest nicht.

Die ersten paar Runden lief Mario allein, bis sich schließlich Julian zu ihm gesellte. "Na, ist dein Besuch wieder weg?“

„Thomas? Ja, klar, der hat ja auch Training heute.“

„Dass er überhaupt für einen Abend gekommen ist", sagte Julian. "Schon irgendwie cool von ihm."

Als besonders cool würde Mario seinen Gefährten nun nicht gerade bezeichnen... "Wir sind ziemlich gut befreundet, seit ich in München gespielt habe."

Julian nickte.

"Es fällt nicht immer leicht solche Freundschaften zu pflegen, wenn man sich selten sieht, deswegen versuchen wir uns hin und wieder zu besuchen", versuchte Mario zu erklären. Ehe Julian etwas antworten konnte, wurden sie jedoch zusammengetrommelt um das Training zu beginnen.

Langsam nahm die Härte im Training deutlich zu, aber es ging auch in die letzte Phase vor dem Saisonstart. In ein paar Tagen stand bereits das Pokalspiel auf dem Programm. Wenn sie sich dabei nicht blamierten wollten, mussten sie fit und taktisch gut aufgestellt sein. Und sie mussten miteinander klarkommen.

Mario seufzte innerlich. Langsam hatte er wirklich die Befürchtung, dass das mit Kuba schwierig werden würde. Wenn er ihn hier ignorierte, dann war das eine Sache, aber in einem Spiel? Das ging gar nicht! Sie würden vor dem Spiel noch einmal reden müssen. Ihre Animosität zumindest für die neunzig Minuten eines Spiels auf Eis legen müssen. Das sollte doch selbst Kuba möglich sein. Am besten gleich nach dem Training, dann hatten sie es beide hinter sich.

"Kuba, wart mal!" rief er deshalb, als Hecking das Training beendete.

"Muss das sein?", fragte Kuba genervt.

"Ja, muss es", sagte Mario.

Kuba seufzte. "Dann sag an."

"Ich möchte nur, dass wir versuchen während des Spiels - oder Trainings - normal zusammenzuarbeiten", sagte Mario. "Wir müssen keine Freunde werden oder so, aber wir sind Teil eines Teams und wir wollen doch beide Erfolg haben."

"Mit dir?", fragte Kuba geradezu angewidert.

"Ja, mit mir."

"Das muss ich mir nicht antun."

"Dann solltest du dir vielleicht einen neuen Verein suchen", sagte Mario und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Ach ja? Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich einen neuen Verein brauche?"

"Weil das so nicht funktionieren wird. Wir müssen zusammenarbeiten."

"Ich muss nicht mit dir zusammenarbeiten."

"Wie stellst du dir denn das vor?"

"Es steht dir frei zu gehen."

"Will ich aber nicht. Ich fühl mich hier wohl. Außerdem hab ich Karl noch nicht gefunden."

"Da kannst du lange suchen, den wirst du wohl nicht mehr finden. Ist viel zu lange schon weg. Gib auf und verschwinde hier."

"Ich gebe niemals auf. Außerdem hab ich einen Jahresvertrag unterschrieben. Du hast mich also zumindest für eine Saison an der Hacke."

"Du kannst dich noch ausleihen lassen. Oder ganz aufhören mit dem Fußball, ihr Leichen habt hier eh nichts verloren."

Mario schnaubte. Mit Kuba zu reden war echt Zeitverschwendung. "Wenn ich Sven das erzähle wird er sich ziemlich über seinen alten Freund wundern", sagte er kopfschüttelnd.

Kuba starrte Mario an, als hätte er einen Schlag in den Magen bekommen. "Sven... der kleine Sven... wie konnte er nur?"

"Jemand hat ihm Dinge versprochen", sagte Mario leise. "Keine Verletzungen mehr. Gesundheit. Für immer mit seinem Bruder zusammen sein. Du weißt selbst, wie oft Sven verletzt war..."

"Aber man weiß doch, dass es bei sowas einen Haken gibt... sich für sowas umbringen lassen! Der hat ja gar nicht nachgedacht!"

"Nein hat er nicht", nickte Mario. "Hast du dich denn freiwillig beißen lassen?"

"Nein!", fauchte Kuba.

"Das tut mir leid", sagte Mario ehrlich. "Aber ich kann nichts dafür. Ich... ich wäre damals gestorben, wenn Thomas mich nicht verwandelt hätte."

"Hätte er dich mal sterben lassen."

"Hat er aber nicht. Weil er mich liebt."

"Gerade dann hätte er dich sterben lassen sollen."

"Wieso? So schlimm ist es nicht ein Vampir zu sein."

"Ihr seid unnatürlich. Abartig."

"Es ist traurig dass du das so siehst. Sven wäre nämlich gern weiter mit dir befreundet."

"Wäre ich auch gerne, aber das geht ja nicht."

"Natürlich geht das. Ruf ihn einfach an. Er wird sich unglaublich freuen."

"Und was soll ich ihm sagen?"

"Redet über Fußball", schlug Mario vor. "Das liebt ihr beide. Und wenn du dich wohler fühlst, dann erzähl ihm was von dir... Ihr kennt euch jetzt so lange, da sollte es doch nicht so schwer sein ein Gespräch zu beginnen."

Kuba schüttelte den Kopf. "Das bringt doch nichts. Er... er ist noch immer einer von euch."

"Er ist ein netter Junge, der froh ist, dass er wieder Freunde haben darf. Und der offenbar gern mit dir befreundet sein will - auch wenn ich das nicht verstehe, so dämlich wie du dich verhältst."

"Er war ein netter Junge", stellte Kuba richtig. "Vorher. Er war echt süß und so..."

"Süß?" fragte Mario nach.

Kuba wurde tatsächlich rot.

"Du solltest ihn wirklich anrufen Kuba", sagte Mario mit einem Lächeln.

Kaum merklich nickte Kuba. "Hast du... seine Nummer?"

"Klar. Kann ich dir in der Kabine geben."

"Okay." Kuba ging langsam vor.

Mario atmete innerlich erleichtert auf. Vielleicht konnte Sven ja irgendwie zu Kuba durchdringen.

Kaum waren sie in der Kabine, suchte er schnell Svens Nummer raus, schickte sie an Kuba und informierte Sven schnell per WhatsApp: [Hab Kuba deine Nummer gegeben]

Sven antwortete sofort. [Ich freu mich! Hoffentlich meldet er sich auch wirklich. Gibt’s Neuigkeiten wegen Karl?]

Mario lächelte leicht. [Hab eine weitere Infoquelle, vielleicht ergibt was.]

[Meldest du dich, wenn du was weißt? Vielleicht kann ich helfen? Und Lars auch.]

[Klar], tippte Mario, dann legte er das Handy zur Seite um zu duschen. Es war Pflicht, also konnte er sich nicht davor drücken, auch wenn er als Vampir nicht schwitzte.

Allerdings mochte er das Gefühl des Wassers auf seiner Haut. Es entspannte ihn und nach dem Gespräch mit Kuba brauchte er das tatsächlich.

Er schloss die Augen, er wollte nicht sehen, wie Kuba ihn mit Blicken tötete.

Aber vielleicht tat er das ja auch nicht, sondern überlegte was er Sven sagen sollte, dachte Mario mit einem leichten Lächeln.

"Mario?", wurde er von der Seite angesprochen.

Etwas überrascht sah Mario auf.

"Wir haben heute nicht geredet."

"Naja... wir habens versucht", sagte Mario und sah Kuba fragend an. "Ich wollte nur darüber reden, dass wir zusammenarbeiten müssen."

Kuba sah ihn noch einmal kurz und irgendwie wütend an, dann drehte er sich weg und ging aus der Dusche.

"Was hab ich denn jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht?" murmelte Mario.

Er sah Kuba nach, folgte ihm aber nicht. "Nichts", hörte er Daniel neben sich.

Mario drehte den Kopf zu ihm. "Muss ich aber. Irgendwas an mir scheint ihn total zu stören. Und ich verstehs nicht..."

"Er ist mit sich unzufrieden. Hat sich noch nicht mit seiner neuen Existenz angefreundet. Und deswegen ist er so ungnädig."

"Das tut mir leid für ihn... Er hat vorhin angedeutet, dass er nicht freiwillig... verwandelt wurde."

Daniel nickte niedergeschlagen. "Das kommt leider immer wieder vor."

"Ich würde ihm gern helfen. Aber ich fürchte von mir wird er keine Hilfe annehmen."

"Nein, und von mir auch nicht."

"Dann hoffen wir mal, dass Sven es kann."

"Das wäre wirklich schön."

Mario nickte. "Bleibt es bei heute Abend?" fragte er dann. "Thomas freut sich schon."

"Ja, natürlich - ich freue mich auch schon."

"Möchtest du was bestimmtes Essen oder trinken?" fragte Mario. "Thomas wollte Hackfleisch besorgen, aber wir können auch was anderes holen."

Daniel lächelte überrascht. "Das ist echt lieb von Euch. Hackfleisch ist super."

"Wir wollen, dass du dich wohl fühlst. Und beim Essen redet es sich ja auch immer ganz gut."

"Ich finde es schön, dass ihr überhaupt darüber nachdenkt."

"Ist doch nur höflich", lächelte Mario.

"Nein, es ist viel mehr als das", meinte Daniel. "Wann soll ich kommen?"

"Gegen sechs?" schlug Mario vor.

"Ja, das klingt gut. Ich werde pünktlich sein."

"Schön", sagte Mario.

Daniel nickte ihm noch einmal kurz zu, dann verzog er sich in die Kabine um sich anzuziehen.

Mario folgte ihm.

Daniel saß schon auf seinem Platz und zog sich an. Werwölfe waren in ihren Bewegungen offenbar auch etwas schneller als Menschen.

Allerdings vermutete Mario, dass er schneller als Daniel wäre, wenn es drauf ankäme.

Er setzte sich auf seinen Platz und sah sich um. Außer Daniel und ihm war noch Kuba im Raum, drei weitere Spieler packten gerade ihre letzten Sachen ein und gingen.

Ob er nochmal versuchen sollte mit Kuba zu reden?

Er blickte zu Kuba, entschied sich aber dann dagegen. Vielleicht rief er ja von sich aus bei Sven an.

Zur Not müsste er sonst halt Sven bitten, nochmal vorbei zukommen und persönlich mit ihm zu sprechen.

Aber das würde erst in ein paar Tagen nötig werden, wenn überhaupt.

Jetzt musste er sich erstmal anziehen und dann zum Mittagessen gehen. Er beeilte sich damit, schließlich waren inzwischen nur noch die beiden Werwölfe mit ihm zusammen in der Kabine, und den beiden musste er kein menschliches Tempo vorspielen.

Deutlich vor den beiden Wölfen war er fertig und verließ die Kabine. Innerlich grinste er. Er hatte sich gar nicht beeilt, aber Kuba vielleicht einen Eindruck gegeben, wozu ein Vampir so in der Lage war. Und Daniel, überlegte er, hatte sicher interessiert zugesehen. Gemütlich machte er sich auf den Weg zum Speiseraum.

Appetitlicher Duft kam ihm entgegen - und der ekelerregende Geruch von Fisch. Mit dem konnte sich Mario einfach nicht anfreunden. Aber zum Glück gab es ja immer Alternativen. Er atmete einfach nicht mehr, nachdem er den Speiseraum betreten hatte, suchte sich einen freien Platz bei Julian und ging dann an das Buffet. Gemüse, Nudeln, Geschnetzeltes mit Rahmsauce, das würde er gut essen können. Und dazu natürlich ein Glas Milch.

"Du und deine Milch", lachte Julian ihn fröhlich an.

"Sie ist gesund und lecker", grinste Mario nur.

"Und du kannst ohne sie wohl nicht leben.“

„Kann ich, aber wenn ichs nicht brauche.“

„Dann trink sie, solange sie kalt ist." Mario lachte leise und folgte Julians Rat.

Sie aßen schon, als Daniel sich zu ihnen setzte. Etwas neugierig schielte Mario auf Daniels Teller und sah dort überraschenderweise tatsächlich etwas von dem Fisch liegen. "Du isst Fisch?", fragte er etwas überrascht.

Daniel grinste. "Ab und an sogar richtig gerne."

Mario nickte dazu nur. "Ich mag eher sowas hier", deutete er dann auf seinen eigenen Teller.

"Ziemlich... langweilig", meinte Daniel zwinkernd. Mario grinste ihn an.

"Nach der Türkei echt eine Erholung.“

„Das glaub ich dir", lachte Daniel.

"Würde dir da besser gefallen als mir, oder?", fragt Mario nach.

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich fühl mich hier eigentlich ziemlich wohl."

"Ich dachte jetzt wegen dem Essen. Ist alles ziemlich gut gewürzt."

"Auf so exotische Gewürze steh ich auch nicht. Ich mag es gern... pur."

Mario nickte verstehend. Also würden sie das Hackfleisch ohne jede Würzung servieren.

Erst in diesem Moment bemerkte Mario den ziemlich irritierten Gesichtsausdruck von Julian.

"Und was magst du so?", fragte Mario ihn schnell um ihn abzulenken.

"Ich?" fragte Julian. "Ähm... eigentlich alles. Auch gern türkische Sachen."

"Das ist mir oft zu scharf", meinte Mario ehrlich. "Und ich mag auch den Geschmack von Gemüse oder so, das muss man nicht überdecken."

"Aber Gewürze sind doch auch super toll", sagte Julian.

"Aber nicht so viele. Man sollte schon noch schmecken, ob es Fleisch oder Gemüse ist, was man da isst."

"Hm... ja. Aber einige Gemüsesorten kann man nur mit vielen Gewürzen essen. Brokkoli zum Beispiel", meinte Julian.

"Ansichtssache", meinte Mario dazu nur.

"Jungs, esst erstmal bevor alles kalt wird", schlug Daniel vor.

"Okay, okay", meinte Julian und begann zu essen, und Mario schloss sich ihm an.

Die nächsten Minuten schwiegen sie einträchtig und konzentrierten sich ganz auf ihr Essen.

Nach dem Essen hatten einige Mitspieler Behandlungen, eine Pressekonferenz stand an, und andere Spieler genossen ihre Pausen in den Aufenthaltsräumen, spielten mit ihren Handys oder einer Playstation.


	27. Blut und Hackfleisch

Mario zog sich kurz zurück um mit Thomas zu sprechen und ihm von Kuba zu erzählen.

"Das ist überraschend", bemerkte Thomas. "Vielleicht kommt Sven ja tatsächlich an ihn heran."

"Ich hoffe es. Ich hab aber keine Ahnung, ob Sven Kuba auch... süß findet."

"Süß? Er hat echt süß gesagt?" Thomas musste ein Lachen unterdrücken.

"Hat er. Und das war ihm glaub ich ziemlich peinlich."

"Verständlich. So als harter Werwolf..."

"Ich hoffe jedenfalls sehr, dass er Sven anruft. Dann wäre er vielleicht auch nicht mehr ganz so ein Arsch wie im Moment."

"Es würde ihm sicher gut tun. Ich habe ja noch viel weniger Ahnung von Werwölfen als du, aber es klingt nicht so, als wäre er glücklich mit seiner Situation."

"Ist er nicht, das merkt man deutlich. Er scheint ja auch nicht freiwillig zu einem Werwolf geworden zu sein."

"Das wäre schlimm. Ich meine, ich bin ja auch nicht freiwillig Vampir geworden", überlegte Thomas, "und ich hatte ganz schöne Probleme am Anfang. Ich bin froh, dass ich Jakob hatte - und Kuba hat wohl keinen Jakob."

"Scheint nicht so..."

"Wir werden einfach mal gucken, wie es sich entwickelt. Und ob Sven etwas erreichen kann. Aber erstmal reden wir nachher mit Daniel - ich kann kurz vor sechs bei dir sein."

"Perfekt. Daniel kommt gegen sechs. Und Hackfleisch ist für ihn ok. Aber am besten ungewürzt und ohne Zwiebeln und so."

"Okay, bringe ich mit", versprach Thomas. "Du, ich muss weiter... wir sehen uns dann nachher. Nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung legten sie auf.

Nun dauerte es auch nicht mehr lange bis zum zweiten Training.

Wie zuvor hielten sowohl Kuba als auch Daniel Abstand zu ihm.

Dafür gesellte sich diesmal Marcel zu ihm.

Sie unterhielten sich ganz angenehm.

Das Training ging schnell zu Ende.

Mario beeilte sich mit dem Duschen und umziehen, damit er noch ein wenig aufräumen konnte, ehe Daniel und Thomas kamen.

Zumindest die Küche musste aufgeräumt worden - da stand noch alles von gestern Abend rum. Nachdem Julian gegangen war, hatte es einfach wichtigeres gegeben als aufzuräumen.

Er fuhr nach Hause - und ärgerte sich wieder einmal über die Fahrt, zu Fuß wäre er so viel schneller!

Aber es würde zu viele Fragen aufwerfen, wenn er ohne Auto kam.

Also quälte er sich durch den Feierabendverkehr der benachbarten Autofabrik.

Zum Glück hatte er es ja nicht weit.

Endlich kam er an und konnte sich in seine Küche begeben. Vom Auflauf war nichts mehr übrig, also konnte er einfach alles abwaschen.

Das machte er schnell per Hand. Für so wenig Geschirr lohnte es sich einfach nicht den Geschirrspüler anzumachen.

Sowieso würde er das Ding wohl nur selten benutzen - nur, wenn er mal mehr Mitspieler einlud.

Als er fertig mit Abwaschen war, stellte er schon mal ein paar Getränke und Gläser ins Wohnzimmer.

Wasser für Thomas und sich, Säfte und alkoholfreies Bier für Daniel.

Und dann hieß es warten. Auf Thomas, der inzwischen spürbar näher kam und auf Daniel.

Er konnte, als er sich konzentrierte, sogar fühlen, wie Thomas eine Weile an der selben Stelle blieb, etwa einen Kilometer von ihm entfernt. Vermutlich kaufte er jetzt gerade das Fleisch für Daniel ein.

Lächelnd ging er schließlich zur Haustür und öffnete sie für Thomas.

Sein Gefährte lief betrat gerade die Auffahrt.

"Hey", sagte Mario und hielt ihm die Tür auf.

"Hey", erwiderte Thomas und trat ein. Schnell schlossen sie die Tür hinter ihm, und Mario zog Thomas an sich.

Thomas schmiegte sich sofort an ihn.

"Schön, dass du da bist", wisperte Mario.

"Lass dich nicht mehr allein", flüsterte Thomas.

"Lässt du nie, das weiß ich doch."

Thomas lächelte und hauchte Mario einen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Lass mich mal das Fleisch in den Kühlschrank tun."

"Mach das - ist genug Platz."

"Trotz deiner Shoppingtour mit Jule?"

"Ja, ich hab ihn etwas zurückgehalten. Bis auf die Milch."

Grinsend ging Thomas in die Küche. "Ich glaube Jule hat wirklich Angst, dass du verhungerst."

"Ja", seufzte Mario. "Ich hoffe, dass sich das nicht wiederholt."

"Eigentlich ist es ziemlich süß", sagte Thomas während er die Tüte vom Schlachter verstaute.

"Ja, ist es", nickte Mario. "Und es ist echt schön, dass wir uns so gut verstehen."

"Find ich auch gut. Und er ist ja wirklich ein netter Junge."

"Ja, das ist er wirklich. Und Daniel auch. Der müsste gleich kommen", sah Mario auf die Uhr.

"Ich bin schon sehr gespannt", sagte Thomas.

Mario wollte gerade etwas antworten, als es an der Haustür klingelte.

"Da kommt unser Wölfchen ja", grinste Thomas und schob Mario einfach mit zur Tür.

Schnell öffnete Mario die Tür, und tatsächlich war es Daniel, der vor der Tür stand.

"Hallo Mario", sagte Daniel lächelnd.

"Hallo Daniel, komm rein!"

Daniel nickte und trat ins Haus. "Ich hab dir was mitgebracht", sagte er und zog eine Glasflasche mit weißer Flüssigkeit hervor. "Direkt vom Bauern."

Mario sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Frische Milch? Wow, das ist lieb von dir!"

"Kein Problem. Ich wusste nur nicht, was du gern magst", sagte Daniel zu Thomas.

Thomas lachte "Ich esse gern Spaghetti mit Knoblauch", grinste er breit.

Daniel riss tatsächlich die Augen auf und sah zu Mario. "Verarscht ihr mich?"

"Nein, ich mag Knoblauch total gerne. Mario aber nicht."

Mario schüttelte sich. "Viel zu intensiv. Als Mensch hab ich allerdings gern Knoblauch gegessen."

"Vermisst du es? Knoblauch essen zu können?", fragte Daniel nach.

"Mhm... manchmal", nickte Mario. "Aber nicht oft."

Daniel schüttelte den Kopf "Ein Vampir, der Knoblauch liebt... das ist doch unglaublich."

"Wir sind halt anders", lachte Thomas. "Aber komm doch ins Wohnzimmer. Wir müssen hier ja nicht im Flur stehen bleiben."

Daniel zog seine Schuhe aus und folgte ihm in das Wohnzimmer.

"Du hast dir eine hübsche Ecke zum Wohnen ausgesucht", sagte Daniel zu Mario.

"Danke", freute sich Mario, dass es ihm gefiel. "Ich hab die Wohnung erstaunlich schnell gefunden und musste gleich zuschlagen.“

„Das hätte ich an deiner Stelle auch getan.“

„Aber ihr wohnt ja auch nicht schlecht, oder?", fragte Thomas nach.

"Mir persönlich würde ein normales Haus besser gefallen", grinste Daniel.

"Echt?", fragte Mario verwundert nach. "Das Schloss sieht toll aus, ihr habt viel Platz und einen tollen Garten. Oder...?“

„Das schon, aber so ein altes Gebäude hat auch immer seine Nachteile.“

„Aber ihr habt Platz für den ganzen Clan... ähm, das ganze Rudel.“

„Das ist auch der Grund, warum wir uns für die Wolfsburg entschieden haben.“

„Und... was ist mit den Leuten? Ich meine, da ist ja auch so ein Museum drin und so.“

„Wir haben uns damit... arrangiert.“

„Und wenn sie zu nahe kommen, werden sie von einem Wolf verjagt?", grinste Thomas.

Daniel lachte. "Das sollte ich mal vorschlagen."

Auch Mario grinste, dann besann er sich auf seine Gastgeberpflichten. "Daniel, willst du etwas trinken? Wasser, Saft, Bier? Blut? Wir hätten noch Schaf oder Giraffe da."

Daniel hob eine Augenbraue an. "In einem Stück?“

„Nee, nur flüssig", grinste Thomas breit.

"Dann nehme ich doch lieber ein Bier."

Mario grinste, während Thomas ihm ein Bier und Mario und sich selbst Wasser eingoss.

"Ihr dürft aber gern auch euer Blut trinken", sagte Daniel. "Ich bin da nicht so empfindlich." 

Thomas lächelte. "Danke. Aber wir haben gestern getrunken, das hält noch etwas vor.“

„Ihr müsst nicht jeden Tag trinken?“

„Nein", schüttelte Mario den Kopf. "Ich bin noch recht jung und trinke alle paar Tage. Ein ganz junger Vampir braucht täglich Blut. Und so richtig alte Vampire alle paar Wochen mal.“

„Oh", machte Daniel überrascht. "Ich dachte ihr alle braucht jeden Tag welches.“

„Nein", schüttelte Thomas den Kopf. "Nur direkt nach der Verwandlung. Und da braucht ein Vampir auch menschliches Blut. Aber nur kurze Zeit.“

„Ihr ernährt euch also hauptsächlich von Tierblut?“

„Ja, genau", nickte Thomas. "Es gibt Ausnahmen, aber Mario und ich - und die meisten in unserem Clan - trinken von Tieren. Ein Bruder sucht sogar immer nach exotischen Sorten. Eisbär oder so.“

„Und da gibt es Unterschiede im Geschmack?“

„Ja, klar. Für euch gibt’s doch auch unterschiedlichen Geschmack, je nachdem, was für Fleisch ihr so esst."

Daniel nickte. "Hab nur nie drüber nachgedacht, dass das auch auf Blut zutreffen könnte.“

„Luciano ist da ein echter Feinschmecker", lächelte Mario. "Der experimentiert auch mit Kräutern im Blut.“

„Luciano?“

„Ein Bruder in Florenz. Auch ein eher junger Vampir, also noch unter hundert.“

„Euer Clan scheint groß zu sein, oder?" fragte Daniel.

"Etwa fünfzig Vampire", nickte Thomas.

"Wow", murmelte Daniel. "Ist aber auch ein eher großer Clan. Ich kenn bisher nur kleinere Clans", nickte Daniel.

"Du kennst andere Clans?", fragte Mario nach. 

"Kennen ist zu viel gesagt. Ich weiß, dass hier ein kleiner Clan sein Revier hat und irgendwo im Pott bei Dortmund muss ein etwas größerer Clan beheimatet sein."

Mario nickte. "Die beiden Clans kennen wir auch. Bei dem Clan in Hamburg mussten wir uns anmelden, als wir hier hergezogen sind.“

„Ich hab mich schon gewundert, dass du einfach so ein anderes Clan-Gebiet gezogen bist.“

„Ja, so einfach geht das normalerweise auch nicht. Man muss offiziell die Erlaubnis haben sich anzusiedeln. Aber unser Clan und der in Hamburg sind... nun, befreundet kann man es vielleicht nicht nennen, aber es gibt eine... Allianz.“

„Klingt ja ziemlich politisch."

"Oh ja, mit viel Diplomatie und Protokoll und so - wir sind froh, dass unser Clanführer das alles macht, ich hätte darauf keine Lust. Aber Vampire sind wohl zu gefährlich, als das man sie so aufeinander loslassen könnt."

"Das scheint bei uns ein bisschen einfacher zu sein."

Mario zögerte. "Aber so ganz locker ist es bei euch doch auch nicht, oder? Zumindest sieht Kuba es so."

Daniel seufzte leicht. "Ja... die Sache mit Kuba ist schwierig."

"Weil das Rudel anders ist als euers?"

"Ja. Kuba ist gebissen worden und dadurch Wolf. Wir sind als Wölfe geboren."

"Da scheint es große Unterschiede zu geben", bemerkte Thomas, "jedenfalls meinte Mario das."

"Die gibt es wirklich. Das fängt schon damit an, dass wir nicht an den Mond gebunden sind, wie Kuba und seine Freunde."

Mario wusste, dass er genauso gespannt aussah wie Thomas. Sie würden ja beide zu gerne sehen, wie Daniel sich verwandelte.

Daniel sah die beiden und lachte. "Ich soll euch das vorführen, oder?"

"Ich würds zu gerne sehen", gab Thomas zu.

"Gut... das sollten wir aber besser draußen machen."

"Echt?", fragte Mario begeistert und stand auf. "Im Garten?"

"Wenn euer Garten gut abgeschirmt ist, dann ja."

"Hoher Zaun und Hecken, da kann man nichts sehen."

"Na dann", sagte Daniel und stand auf.

Mario lief schnell zur Terrassentür und öffnete sie, Thomas und Daniel folgten ihm in den Garten. "Ist es okay hier?", fragte Mario nach.

Daniel sah sich kurz um und nickte. "Haltet aber am besten ein bisschen Abstand."

Mario und Thomas traten einen Schritt zurück und beobachteten Daniel genau.


	28. Ein Wolf im Garten

Sie beobachteten, wie Daniel sich schnell auszog, komplett. Klar, überlegte Mario, die Kleidung würde sich ja wohl nicht mitverwandeln. Dann ging Daniel in die Hocke. Er entspannte sich sichtlich, schloss die Augen - und es ging los. Er atmete sichtlich aus, dabei streckte sich sein Körper. Er wurde länger und schlanker. Auch sein Gesicht wuchs und wurde spitzer, entwickelte sich in eine Schnauze. Dabei wurde seine Haut grauer, und Haare sprossen auf seinem Rücken. Ein buschiger Schwanz wuchs, und seine Arme und Beine wurden krumm. Nach kurzer Zeit stand ein riesiger Wolf vor ihnen, deutlich größer als die allgemein bekannten Wölfe, und sah sie an.

Die Augen waren gelb und schienen zu glühen - aber im Gegensatz zu Kubas Kumpels konnte Mario hier deutlich die Intelligenz sehen. Etwas... ja, etwas Menschliches.

Der Wolf - Daniel - stand ganz ruhig im Garten und sah die beiden weiterhin an. Er wusste eindeutig, wo er hier war, und wer bei ihm war.

Vorsichtig trat Thomas einen Schritt näher. "Atemberaubend", sagte er leise.

Der Blick des Wolfes folgte ihm ganz ruhig.

"Darf ich... dein Fell mal anfassen?" fragte Thomas, auch wenn es ihm etwas komisch vorkam, mit einem Riesenwolf zu sprechen.

Ganz langsam und vorsichtig machte der Wolf einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

Thomas streckte eine Hand aus.

Der Wolf neigte den Kopf und streckte ihm so die Ohren und das Nackenfell hin.

Ganz vorsichtig berührte Thomas das Fell.

Es war sehr dicht und fühlte sich fest an.

"Und?" fragte Mario etwas angespannt.

"Warm und..." Thomas schob die Finger tiefer in das dichte Fell. "Weich."

Daniel stieß ein Grollen aus, das irgendwie... belustigt klang.

"Darf ich auch?", fragte Mario leise.

Der Wolf neigte erneut den Kopf.

"Danke", lächelte Mario ihn an und berührte nun auch das Wolfsfell.

"Wenn wir das den anderen erzählen", sagte Thomas grinsend.

Der Wolf knurrte leise, aber nicht aggressiv.

"Er ist ganz anders als Kuba bei seiner Verwandlung", sagte Mario.

"Er ist noch er selbst", meinte Thomas, dann sah er den Wolf an. "Sorry, so redet man nicht über Anwesende."

Der Wolf stupste Thomas spielerisch gegen den Oberschenkel. Dann trat er von den beiden Vampiren zurück. Offenbar wollte sich Daniel zurück verwandeln.

Mario und Thomas gingen ebenfalls wieder ein wenig zur Seite, und Thomas sammelte schnell Daniels Kleidung zusammen.

Wieder dauerte es nur einen Augenblick, dann kniete ein ziemlich nackter Daniel vor ihnen auf dem Rasen.

"Beeindrucken", murmelte Thomas, dann ging er zu Daniel und reichte ihm die Kleidung.

"Danke", sagte Daniel und zog sich schnell an. "Und jetzt hab ich echt Hunger..."

"Du hattest gemeint, Hackfleisch ist okay? Aus dem Kühlschrank oder angewärmt?"

"Ein bisschen angewärmt, wenn es kein Problem ist", bat Daniel mit einem Lächeln.

"Klar, kriegen wir hin. Geh du mal mit Mario ins Wohnzimmer, ich bring gleich das Essen."

Daniel folgte Mario wieder ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen.

"Ist es sehr anstrengend?", fragte Mario ihn.

"Man gewöhnt sich dran. Bei Vollmond ist es leichter, aber solange nach einer Verwandlung genug zu Essen da ist, ist es kein Problem."

"Thomas hat eingekauft, und ich glaube, er hat gut eingekauft", meinte Mario.

"Das ist wirklich nett von euch."

"Es ist nicht viel Aufwand, und es ist schön, dass wir uns gut verstehen."

"Ich hab nicht das Gefühl, als würde von dir und deinem Clan eine Gefahr ausgehen. Also gibt es für mich auch keinen Grund dir irgendwie feindselig zu begegnen", sagte Daniel.

Mario grinste schief. "Wir wurden schon als der "Kuschel-Clan aus Bella Italia" bezeichnet. Wir wollen in Ruhe leben, viele von uns forschen - und es ist uns erlaubt einen Gefährten oder eine Gefährtin zu haben. Wir haben gar kein Interesse irgendjemandem zu schaden."

"Das ist gut zu hören."

"Was hätten wir denn davon? Eigentlich wären Vampire und Werwölfe die perfekte Symbiose, oder? Ihr nehmt das Fleisch, wir das Blut", grinste Mario breit.

Daniel lachte. "Stimmt, eigentlich passen wir super zusammen."

"Ihr passt zusammen?", fragte Thomas von der Wohnzimmertür aus. "Ich hoffe, da habe ich auch noch was mitzureden!"

"Keine Angst Thomas, dein Mario interessiert mich nicht. Zumindest nicht auf diese Art und Weise", grinste Daniel.

"Dann ist gut", erwiderte Thomas das Grinsen. Er trug den großen Teller mit dem Hackfleisch ins Wohnzimmer, mit Messer und Gabel in einer Hand.

"Mhm, das riecht gut", sagte Daniel.

"Dann wünschen wir mal guten Appetit. Mario, ich hab dir auch was mitgebracht - Moment..."

Neugierig sah Mario Thomas an.

Thomas verschwand kurz, dann kam er mit einer Schüssel in der Hand zurück. "Milchreis."

Mario lachte auf. "Du bist ein Schatz", sagte er und nahm ihm die Schüssel ab.

"Du hast es vermutlich schon mitbekommen - wenn du Mario bestechen willst, gib ihm Milch in irgendeiner Form. In Florenz kriegt man ihn von der Eisdiele mit dem Milcheis nicht weg."

"Ja, das mit der Milch weiß ich. Das ist auch schon in der Kantine beim VfL bekannt. Seitdem gibt’s immer frische Milch für Mario", grinste Daniel.

"Das ist schön, dass ihr so für meinen Schützling sorgt."

"Wir müssen unseren neuen Superstürmer doch bei Laune halten. Gibt da so nen Verein aus dem Süden, den wollen wir dieses Jahr so richtig fertig machen", meinte Daniel gut gelaunt.

"Ich hoffe doch wohl, dass ihr nicht von meinem Verein redet!"

"Doch, das könnte gut sein."

"Das glaub ich einfach nicht! Das ist ja schon Blasphemie!"

"Ach du wirst es überstehen, mal nicht Meister zu werden", sagte Mario zwinkernd.

"Würde ich wohl, aber ich habe nicht vor das zu auszuprobieren."

"Aber du möchtest doch bestimmt, dass ich Erfolg mit meinem neuen Verein hab", sagte Mario.

"Der zweite Platz ist doch auch ein großer Erfolg für Wolfsburg."

"Aber nicht so schön wie der erste."

"Dann komm doch wieder nach München", forderte Thomas ihn auf.

"Hey, Mario gehört jetzt zu uns", sagte Daniel, der inzwischen schon den größten Teil seines Hackfleischs gegessen hatte.

"Dann komm du doch auch gleich mit."

Daniel schüttelte den Kopf. "Meine Familie ist hier."

Thomas nickte verstehend. "Ist klar, dass du dein Rudel nicht verlassen kannst."

"Außerdem fühl ich mich hier wirklich wohl. Klar, Wolfsburg ist keine besonders schöne Stadt, aber das Umland hier ist toll. Viel Wald, und damit viel Auslauf für uns."

"Und ein Rudel kann man vermutlich nicht so einfach umsiedeln."

"Es geht, aber es ist schwierig. Und wenn Welpen da sind, dann ist es fast unmöglich. Da müsste schon einige Gefahr da sein, der wir uns nicht stellen wollen."

"Es ist eine schöne Gegend hier, gerade auch für eure Welpen", meinte Mario. "Ihr macht das schon richtig hier... sag mal, brauchst du noch mehr Fleisch?" Er war überrascht, dass Daniel schon fast das gesamte Hackfleisch gegessen hatte.

Daniel überlegte kurz, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. "Nein danke. Aber es war wirklich sehr lecker."

"Schön, dass ich das richtige Fleisch getroffen habe."

Entspannt lehnte sich Daniel zurück und sah dann Mario an. "Wie hat es dich eigentlich nach Wolfsburg verschlagen? Grade wo das Gebiet hier nicht deinem Clan gehört."

Das war ein guter Zeitpunkt Daniel alles zu erzählen. "Der Clan aus Hamburg hat Hilfe angefordert. Einer der ihren ist hier verschwunden, und ich sollte rausfinden, was da passiert ist."

"Und er ist hier in Wolfsburg verschwunden?"

"Ja, er wohnte hier in der Gegend."

"Wisst ihr schon genaueres?"

"Er war wohl eher ein Einzelgänger. Er lebte im Wald, in einer Hütte, und nur alle paar Tage hatte er überhaupt Kontakt zu seinem Clan. Seit einiger Zeit ist er jetzt ganz verschwunden. Wir haben seine Hütte angesehen, da roch es nach Wolf. Deswegen sind wir euch ja überhaupt erst auf die Spur gekommen."

"Hm", machte Daniel nachdenklich. "Ich... ich muss mal kurz telefonieren", sagte er dann und stand auf.

Mario und Thomas sahen ihm nur nach.

"Und was hältst du von ihm?" fragte Mario schließlich leise.

"Wow", grinste Thomas. "Ein echter Werwolf, das war beeindruckend. Und ein echt netter Kerl dazu."

"Find ich auch. Und dass er sich einfach so verwandelt hat... "

"Es war faszinierend - und es war auf jeden Fall ein Vertrauensbeweis."

"Meinst du er weiß was von Karl?"

"Ich hab keine Ahnung. Vielleicht weiß ja jemand aus seinem Rudel was."

"Hoffentlich."

Es dauerte nicht lange ehe Daniel zurückkehrte.

Er setzte sich wieder aufs Sofa und sah Thomas und Mario an. "Ich hab eben mit unserem Rudelführer gesprochen", sagte er.

Interessiert sah Thomas ihn an. "Du weißt etwas von Karl", stellte er fest.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass er Karl heißt", sagte Daniel. "Es... vor ein paar Wochen ist einer unserer jungen Wölfe... verschwunden. Das passiert manchmal. Die jungen werden unruhig und gehen für ein paar Monate ihrer eigenen Wege. Manche gründen ein eigenes Rudel, andere kommen zurück."

Aufgeregt rutschte Mario auf dem Sofa hin und her. "Und er hat was mit Karl gemacht?"

"Ich glaube eher, dass die beiden... durchgebrannt sind", sagte Daniel.

Mit großen Augen sahen Mario und Thomas ihn an. "Ein Vampir und ein Werwolf?!?"

"Diese Hütte im Wald, wo der Vampir - Karl - gewohnt hat", sagte Daniel. "Da waren Spuren von den beiden. Kleidung und sowas. Als hätten sie dort gemeinsam Zeit verbracht."

"Ihr ward da auch? Wir haben da auch etwas gefunden, Haare von einem von euch. Da war noch mehr?"

Daniel nickte. "Ich war da, zusammen mit Robert. Das ist mein Rudelführer. Wir... naja, der Rest des Rudels weiß nichts davon. Wir sind uns ja auch nicht sicher, ob wir wirklich richtig liegen."

"Und es ist bei euch sicher ähnlich verrufen wie bei uns", vermutete Thomas.

"Es wäre ein Skandal. Mehr als das. Und das nicht nur weil Karl ein Vampir ist", sagte Daniel.

"Sondern auch, weil Karl eben keine Frau ist", vermutete Mario. "Gibt es das bei euch nicht?"

"Doch, aber... es wird nicht gern gesehen. Wir sind so wenige geworden, und da steht halt der Fortbestand an erster Stelle."

"Natürlich", verstand Thomas. "Und euer Wolf... der ist mit Karl irgendwo da draußen unterwegs."

Daniel nickte. "Entweder das oder sie sind den anderen Wölfen in die Fänge geraten. Kubas Leuten."

"Da wäre mir das Unterwegssein lieber. Aber dann könnten sie sich ja melden, zumindest Karl hatte da eine Abmachung mit einem seiner Clanmitglieder."

"Und was soll er seinem Clan sagen? Dass er mit einem Werwolf unterwegs ist?"

"Nein, das nicht. Aber dass er unterwegs ist. Er muss doch wissen, dass sein Clan wissen will, wo er ist."

Thomas sah Mario an. "Bei uns wäre das so, aber so eng ist Johanns Clan doch nicht. Oder meinst du Florian würde sich irgendwo abmelden?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber Karl hat doch schon extra die Abmachung mit Gustav."

Thomas seufzte. "Ich weiß es doch auch nicht, warum Karl nichts gesagt hat."

"Wenn Karl sich sonst immer gemeldet hat, kann es wirklich sein, dass Kubas Rudel etwas damit zu tun hat", überlegte Daniel.

"Aber Kuba hat mir gesagt er kennt Karl nicht", sagte Mario. "Und ehrlich gesagt glaub ich ihm das."

Thomas nickte leicht. "Er ist ja noch sehr jung - vielleicht ist er nicht in alles eingeweiht?"

"Vermutlich. Außerdem erinnern sich gebissene Wölfe nicht immer an das, was sie während der Verwandlung erleben", sagte Daniel.

"Ich hab Kuba ja gesehen... er war gar nicht mehr menschlich, irgendwie. Wie ein wilder, aggressiver Wolf. Du warst noch Mensch - in Wolfspelz, sozusagen."

Daniel nickte. "Genauso ist es auch. Kuba wird während der Verwandlung zu einem wilden Tier. Wir nehmen nur die Gestalt und einige Fähigkeiten des Tieres an, bleiben aber wir selbst."

"Ich hoffe, eine der Eigenschaften des Tieres ist, dass es gestreichelt werden mag", murmelte Mario und sah betreten auf seine Hände.

Daniel lachte. "Das ist schon ok gewesen."

Mario nickte erleichtert. "Du hast echt tolles Fell - so als Wolf."

"Ja?" fragte Daniel.

"Ja, weich und..." Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann mich doch nicht mit dir über dein Fell unterhalten!"

"Wieso nicht? Ich kann mein Fell so schlecht selbst anfassen."

"Stimmt, und ihr putzt euch ja auch nicht wie Katzen. Also, dein Fell ist echt schön. Dicht und weich. Und du hast eine schöne Fellfarbe."

"Danke", sagte Daniel mit einem Lächeln.

"Ähm... muss ich eifersüchtig werden?", fragte Thomas nach. "Nicht, dass du mir meinen Gefährten ausspannst!"

"Wie gesagt, ich mag Mario, aber nicht auf diese Art."

Thomas lächelte. "Dann ist gut."

"Also... was unternehmen wir nun wegen unseren beiden Ausreißern?" fragte Daniel.

"Habt ihr irgendwelche Hinweise, wo sie sein könnten? In welcher Gegend sie sich aufhalten?"

"Bisher nicht. Aber wir haben auch nicht intensiv gesucht", gab Daniel zu.

"Hilfst du uns beim Suchen?", fragte Mario nach.

"Ich muss das mit meinem Alpha absprechen, aber grundsätzlich ja. Grade wo die Gefahr besteht, dass Kuba und sein Rudel was damit zu tun haben könnten."

"Das wäre schön. Vielleicht können sich ja noch andere deines Rudels anschließen. Wir können auch noch ein paar Vampire unseres Clans dazu holen, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt."

Daniel nickte. "Ich werde mit Robert sprechen und dann sollten wir uns mal treffen. Von... wie vielen anderen Vampiren sprecht ihr denn, die ihr zu Hilfe holen wollt?"

"Ich denke an vier. Zwei sehr junge Brüder mit ihren Meistern. Vielleicht noch ein Vampir aus Florenz, ein interessierter Forscher."

"Ich werde mit Robert sprechen. Ich vertraue euch beiden, aber ich muss an unsere Jungen denken."

"Natürlich", nickte Mario verstehend. "Für die Vampire, die ich aufgezählt habe, würde ich die Hand ins Feuer legen."

"Das glaube ich dir. Aber so eine Menge an Vampiren wird das Rudel unruhig machen. Vielleicht sollten wir uns ein bisschen außerhalb von Wolfsburg treffen."

"Ja, ich würde sie ganz sicher nicht zur Wolfsburg führen", schüttelte Mario den Kopf. "Wir müssen euer Rudel nicht mehr stören als unbedingt nötig."

"Danke", sagte Daniel.

"Das ist doch selbstverständlich."

"Wir möchten ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis zu dir und deinem Rudel aufbauen", sagte Thomas. "Davon können wir bestimmt alle profitieren."

"Ich werde auch das mit Robert besprechen, das muss er entscheiden. Dafür ist er der Alpha. Aber ich halte viel von der Idee."

"Wir werden auch mit Federico sprechen müssen", sagte Thomas. "Das ist unser Clanführer."

"Wann könnt ihr das machen?"

"Sofort per Telefon."

"Oh, das wäre gut. Dann rufe ich Robert auch gleich noch mal an."

Thomas nickte und zückte sein Handy.


	29. Zwei Telefonate

Daniel stand auf und holte ebenfalls sein Handy raus. Er sah beide kurz an und ging dann auf die Terrasse.

Thomas hatte schon gewählt und dabei auf Lautsprecher gestellt, damit Mario mithören konnte.

Zunächst meldete sich Giovanni, der Diener des Clanhauses, der das Telefon gleich zu Federico brachte.

"Hallo ihr beiden", begrüßte Federico so. "Was gibt es neues?"

"Wir haben heute Abend einen Werwolf zu Gast", erzählte Mario, als wäre das selbstverständlich.

"Ihr habt... einen Werwolf zu Gast?" fragte Federico ziemlich erstaunt.

"Ja, er ist sehr nett, und wir verstehen uns gut. Wir würden gerne mit seinem Rudel eine Partnerschaft eingehen, aber das gehört wohl eher zu deinen Aufgaben als Clanführer."

"Das sind mal Neuigkeiten. Luciano hatte erzählt, dass ihr bisher nicht wirklich weiter gekommen seid und euch der Werwolf keine Antworten gibt."

"Das war ein Werwolf aus einem anderen Rudel. Und auch eine andere.... Art von Werwölfen."

"Andere Art? Es gibt mehr als eine?"

"Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, zwei. Eine Sorte kennt man - die gebissenen. Aber Daniel ist schon als Werwolf geboren. Ich werde Luciano mal eine Mail mit den Einzelheiten schicken."

"Mach das, dann kann ich mich auch vorbereiten", murmelte Federico. "Ich denke, wenn die Wölfe auch bereit sind ein Bündnis einzugehen, sollte ich wohl zu euch nach Wolfsburg kommen und mit dem Rudelführer sprechen."

"Der Rudelführer - Daniel hat ihn Alpha genannt - wird dich aber wohl nicht in ihrem Heim begrüßen. Sie haben Junge, und die müssen vor Unruhe geschützt werden."

"Das ist verständlich. Er soll einen geeigneten Treffpunkt vorschlagen."

"Das wird er", versprach Mario. "Ich werde mich melden, sobald ich mehr Infos habe."

"Und vergiss nicht die Infos zu schicken. Ich weiß viel zu wenig über Werwölfe..."

"Ja, ich werde heute Nacht eine Mail fertig machen mit allem, was ich erfahren habe."

"Danke Mario. Ihr beiden habt das großartig gemacht. Ich bin sehr, sehr stolz auf euch."

Mario lächelte, es fühlte sich gut an, wenn der Clanführer ein solches Lob aussprach. "Danke, Federico. Wir tun weiterhin unser Bestes."

"Habt ihr inzwischen einen Hinweis auf Karl gefunden?"

"Ja, haben wir. Es scheint, als wäre er mit einem Wolf aus Daniels Rudel zusammen unterwegs - wir werden in der Richtung weitersuchen."

"Aber seid vorsichtig."

"Ja, natürlich", versicherte ihm Mario.

"Sehr gut. Dann hören wir uns, sobald Ort und Zeit für das Treffen mit den Wölfen steht."

"Ja, wir melden uns", versprach Mario ihm.

"Bis dann Federico", verabschiedete sich auch Thomas.

"Ciao, ihr beiden", sagte Federico und legte auf.

Mario lächelte Thomas an. "Hoffentlich klappt das mit dem Bündnis."

"Ich habe da ein gutes Gefühl", meinte Thomas. "Beide Gruppen ziehen daraus Vorteile."

"Dann bliebe nur noch das Problem mit Kuba und seinem Rudel..."

"Ein Schritt nach dem anderen", versuchte Thomas ihn zu beruhigen. "Sie werden sich angegriffen fühlen, aber wir können das nicht ändern."

"Ich weiß. Ich denke dabei auch Hauptsächlich an Sven."

"Ja", daran hatte Thomas gar nicht gedacht. "Das wird auch noch sehr spannend."

"Ich hoffe nur, dass Kuba wirklich nichts mit Karls Verschwinden zu tun hat..."

"Ich hoffe es auch", nickte Thomas. "Ich mochte Kuba immer, und für Sven wäre es auch hart."

"Meinst du denn, dass Sven auch was für Kuba empfindet?"

"Ich weiß nicht, wie weit die Gefühle bei Sven gehen, aber sie sind zumindest freundschaftlich. Es könnte auch mehr sein. Ich kann mal nachfühlen, wenn er wieder hier ist."

"Wär vielleicht ganz gut wenn wir wissen, was Sache ist."

"Ich denke, dass die vier hier eh zum Suchen herkommen sollten."

"Ja, da werden wir jede Hilfe brauchen, die wir kriegen können."

"Nein, nicht jede Hilfe, die wir kriegen können. So sehr ich Marc mag - ich glaube, es wäre falsch ihn herzuholen."

"Meinst du?"

"Ich weiß nicht, wie er mit Werwölfen zurechtkommen würde."

"Mhm", machte Mario nachdenklich. "Vermutlich hast du Recht. Wir sollten zumindest warten, bis die Sache mit Karl und mit Kubas Rudel geklärt ist. Aber wir sollten es ihm erklären, damit er sich nicht ausgeschlossen fühlt. Vor allem, falls wir wirklich Luciano herbitten."

"Ja, natürlich. Und wenn das alles erledigt ist, dann kann er sicher auch jemanden vom Rudel treffen. Nur ist es im Moment noch zu heikel.

In diesem Moment kam Daniel zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

"Und?", fragte Mario interessiert.

"Robert ist bereit euch zu treffen. Erstmal euch beide und danach auch euren Clanführer", sagte Daniel.

"Das ist schön. Unser Clanführer würde euren Alpha auch gerne treffen, ihr sollt sagen, wo es euch passt - er möchte die Jungen nicht stören."

"Da werden wir schon etwas finden", sagte Daniel lächelnd.

"Schön", meinte Mario. "Wann können wir euren Alpha treffen?"

"Morgen Abend. Ich hole euch hier ab und bringe euch zu einem kleinen Haus, das unserem Rudel gehört."

Thomas lächelte. "Das klingt gut - wir freuen uns darauf."

"Ich mich auch."

Thomas schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Bis vor ein paar Tagen war ich überzeugt, dass es keine Werwölfe gibt - und jetzt freunden wir uns offiziell mit euch an."

"Die Zeiten ändern sich", sagte Daniel. "Das versuchen wir jungen Wölfe den Alten auch immer zu sagen. Warum sollten sich Wölfe und Vampire also nicht anfreunden und sich anpassen?"

"Alte Wölfe", macht Mario nachdenklich. "Wie alt werdet ihr so?"

"Älter als Menschen", sagte Daniel. "In Russland leben einige Wölfe, die bestimmt an die 200 Jahre alt sind."

"Aber du bist so alt, wie allgemein angenommen wird? Oder älter?"

"Nein, ich bin so alt wie ich aussehe", grinste Daniel breit.

"Ich auch, jedenfalls so in etwa", nickte Mario. "Aber mein Meister ist älter. Etwas über sechzig."

Daniel musterte Thomas. "Dafür hast du dich ganz gut gehalten", meinte er dann zwinkernd.

"Gute Hautcreme", machte Thomas bei dem Spaß mit.

Daniel lachte, dann sah er auf die Uhr. "Ich muss langsam los."

"Dann dir noch einen schönen Abend. Und grüß deinen Alpha von uns - wir freuen uns darauf ihn kennenzulernen", verabschiedete Thomas ihn.

"Bis morgen", sagte Daniel zum Abschied und ließ die beiden dann allein.

Kaum war die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen, sah Mario Thomas an. "Daniel ist toll, oder?", fragte er bewundernd.

"Ja, ist er wirklich."

"Und dass er sich einfach so verwandeln kann!" Mario war noch immer begeistert.

"Ja, das war schon ziemlich beeindruckend. Vor allem aber, dass er dabei auch noch menschlich wirkte."

"Ganz anders als Kuba", nickte Mario. "Viel freundlicher - als Mensch und auch als Wolf."

"Das scheint auch nicht so schwer zu sein, nachdem was du mir so erzählt hast."

Mario nickte leicht. "Er will mich loswerden, will nicht mit einer Leiche zusammenspielen, und als Wolf ist er... ja, wie man sich einen Werwolf vorstellt. Böse, aggressiv. Ich war froh, dass wir Vampire so schnell laufen können."

"Ist komisch, dass Daniel so ganz anders auf uns reagiert."

"Er ist halt ein geborener Werwolf. Und auch, wenn ich nur wenig Einblick habe, glaube ich, dass das Leben in seinem Rudel ganz anders abläuft. Mit den Jungen und so - wie unser Clan in Florenz."

"Nur, dass wir keine Jungen haben."

"Nein, leider nicht. Vampirkinder, das wäre es doch. Aber sie würden ja nicht wachsen..."

Thomas nickte und zog Mario an sich. "Wir haben trotzdem eine tolle Familie. Dafür können wir dankbar sein. Kuba hat es vermutlich nicht so gut."

"Sicher nicht, er war früher ganz anders drauf", nickte Mario und schmiegte sich an ihn.

"Dann ist Sven bestimmt der Richtige, um sich um Kuba zu kümmern."

"Vielleicht", murmelte Mario. "Ich weiß nicht, wie weit die Zuneigung von Sven aus geht."

"Nicht mal deshalb. Aber Sven hat auch Erfahrung mit einem Clan gemacht, der nicht so ist wie unserer."

"Okay", stimmte Mario zu, "Wenn du das so siehst... aber wir können Kuba sicher nicht aus seinem Rudel befreien wie damals Sven aus seinem Clan."

Thomas seufzte. "Ich weiß. Und Daniels Rudel wird ihn wohl auch nicht aufnehmen..."

"Er ist halt... anders."

"Ja..."

"Denk nicht weiter drüber nach. Heute haben wir uns einen Abend Ruhe verdient - und morgen treffen wir den Alpha."

"Der hoffentlich genauso nett wie Daniel ist."

"Ich denke schon. Sonst wäre Daniel nicht so, wie er ist."

"So... und was machen wir beiden jetzt mit dem angebrochenen Abend?"

"Laufen?", schlug Mario vor. "Irgendwo hin, wo es schön ist."

"Also ans Meer", grinste Thomas.

Mario nickte kurz, küsste Thomas schnell und öffnete dann die Tür. "Los."

Die beiden liefen los.

Es dauert nicht lange, ehe sie schon das Meer riechen konnten, und wenig später standen sie am Strand.

"Ich frag mich ja, wie schnell so ein Wolf ist", sagte Mario, als sie sich die Kleidung auszogen.

"Langsamer als wir", vermutete Thomas. "Aber schneller als Menschen. Wir können ja mal ein Wettrennen machen."

"Gute Idee", sagte Mario sofort. "Daniel macht bestimmt mit."

"Ich freu mich, dass Du Daniel gefunden hast - so als Verbündeter."

"Federico fand es auch gut", sagte Mario mit einem etwas stolzen Lächeln.

"Er war stolz auf dich - und das hast du auch verdient."

"So viel hab ich gar nicht gemacht. Ich hab nur mit Daniel geredet. Und Karl haben wir auch noch nicht gefunden."

"Du bist ein guter Diplomat, Mario."

"Danke", sagte Mario und strahlte Thomas an.

"Hast du dir verdient.", lächelte Thomas ihn an.

Mario trat näher zu ihm und zog ihn an sich.

Thomas lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn dann.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Mario gegen Thomas Lippen.

"Hm, ich dich auch, mein Diplomat."

Mario schmiegte sich an ihn.

"Wollen wir hier im Sand stehen bleiben?", fragte Thomas mit einem leichten Lächeln.

"Nein, lass uns schwimmen."

Thomas löste sich von ihm und zog sich blitzschnell aus. Wenig später liefen sie ins Wasser hinein.

Das Wasser stieg, und sie als Vampire mussten nicht schwimmen, sondern konnten einfach auf dem Meeresgrund weiterlaufen. Eine Weile behielten sie ihr schnelles Tempo bei, aber irgendwann gingen sie gemütlicher über den Meeresboden.

Ein paar Fische schwammen um sie herum, und spielerisch griff Mario nach einem, erwischte ihn aber nicht. Was vermutlich auch besser war. Der arme kleine Fisch hatte sich vermutlich auch so schon genug erschreckt.

Unter Wasser zog Mario Thomas wieder an sich. Thomas grinste und schlang die Arme um Mario. Dabei drängte er sich eng an ihn.

Mario lehnte sich vor, bis seine Lippen die von Thomas berührten. Er fühlte seine Hand auf dem Rücken, die ihn enger an sich zog. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl unter Wasser, sie konnten sich nur viel langsamer bewegen, auch langsamer als in ihrer menschlichen Geschwindigkeit. Aber vielleicht macht grade das es ja so aufregend.

Sie küssten sich, berührten sich und drängten sich aneinander. Das Wasser schien ihre Berührungen noch intensiver werden lassen. Trotz ihrer Trägheit im Wasser bewegten sie sich kraftvoll gegeneinander. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann spürte Mario wie sich alles in ihm zusammenzog.

Über ihre enge geistige Verbindung fühlte er, dass es Thomas ebenso ging. Nur Sekunden später kamen sie beide. 

Auch danach hielten sie sich fest und schmiegten sich verliebt aneinander. Wenig später machten sie sich auf den Rückweg zu dem Strand, an dem ihre Kleidung lag. Zunächst zogen sie sich jedoch nicht wieder an, sondern legten sich nackt auf den weichen Sand und sahen in den abnehmenden Mond. 

Diese Ruhe tat ihnen beiden gut. Es war doch viel passiert in den letzten Tagen, und es würde ähnlich aufregend weitergehen. Und zwar vermutlich bis sie Karl gefunden hatten. Aber eigentlich, überlegte Mario, machte es Spaß, besonders die Zusammenarbeit mit den Werwölfen.

"Woran denkst du?" wisperte Thomas mit geschlossenen Augen.

"An eine unerwartete Freundschaft."

Thomas lächelte. "Ja. Kaum zu glauben, dass wir jetzt wirklich Werwölfe als Freunde haben."

"Und vor ein paar Wochen hätten wir noch beschworen, dass es gar keine gibt."

"Ja. So ganz fassen kann ich es eigentlich noch immer nicht."

"Aber Daniel wird ein guter Freund, da bin ich sicher."

"Falls sein Rudelführer mit uns einverstanden ist."

"Er hat einem Treffen zugestimmt, das halte ich für ein gutes Zeichen. Wir müssen uns halt benehmen..."

Thomas lachte leise. "Kriegen wir das hin?"

"Ich bin sehr zuversichtlich. Solange du ihm keinen Napf und eine Leine mitbringst..."

Erneut lachte Thomas. "Also auch keine Hundeleckerlies?"

"Nein, besser nicht", lachte auch Mario.

Thomas drehte den Kopf und sah Mario an. "Meinst du wir kriegen die Welpen mal zu sehen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht - aber ich hoffe es. Werwolfskinder... und das Mädchen ist wohl wirklich noch ein Werwolfbaby."

"Das ist bestimmt total süß."

"Muss unheimlich süß sein", stimmte Mario zu. "Man hat es Daniel angemerkt. Und sie tun ja auch alles, um die beiden zu schützen."

"Wenn die Jungen so selten sind, ist es klar, dass sie alles tun um sie zu schützen."

"Auch sonst würde sie die Jungen schützen - machen Menschen doch genauso. Oder wir mit unseren frisch verwandelten Vampiren."

Thomas nickte. "Außer sind so wie du. Dann brauchen sie kaum Schutz, weil sie einfach außergewöhnlich sind."

Mario lächelte ihn an, dann drehte er sich zu Thomas. "Du würdest mich trotzdem schützen."

"Immer. Mit meinem Leben."

"Mein Leben gehört dir."

Thomas zog Mario an sich. "Und meins gehört dir", wisperte er kaum hörbar.

"Und nur zusammen sind wir komplett."

Thomas lächelte, dann lehnte er sich vor und küsste Mario zärtlich. Sie sprachen nicht mehr, sondern fühlten, wie sehr sie sich liebten.

Viel zu schnell verging so die Zeit und am Horizont zeigte sich ein erster Schimmer Morgenröte. "Ich fürchte, wir müssen langsam los", bemerkte Mario.

"Ich weiß", seufzte Thomas.

"Wir kommen wieder her", versprach Mario.

"Aber erstmal müssen wir brave Fußballer sein."

"Und trainieren. Und dann sind wir brave Diplomaten und treffen uns mit dem Alpha der Werwölfe."

"Und überzeugen ihn davon, dass ein Bündnis für alle Seiten das Beste ist und wir Karl finden müssen."

"Wir sollten es zumindest versuchen."

"Das schaffen wir schon", sagte Thomas und richtete sich langsam auf. Auch Mario erhob sich und klopft sich den Sand von der Haut.


	30. Erzwungener Anruf

Schnell zogen sie sich an und machten sich dann auf den Rückweg nach Wolfsburg. Sie hatten auf dem Weg ein wenig getrödelt, so dass Thomas gleich weiterlief. Und auch Mario lief nur nach Hause um sich umzuziehen und einen kleinen Schluck Blut aus einer Konserve. Dann musste er auch schon los zum Training. Die Kabine war schon recht gut gefüllt, auch Kuba war da - und versuchte ihn mit Blicken zu erdolchen.

Ohne sich daran zu stören trat Mario zu ihm. "Hast du Sven angerufen?"

"Nein."

"Warum nicht?"

"Was soll ich ihm denn sagen...?"

"Was immer du möchtest", sagte Mario mit einem Lächeln. "Erzähl ihm wie es dir geht. Oder frag ihn, wie es ihm geht."

"Hmm", knurrte Kuba tief.

"Sven würde sich sehr freuen, Kuba."

"Ich weiß nicht..."

"Was hast du zu verlieren, hm?"

War Kuba in den wenigen Minuten des Gesprächs ruhiger geworden, baute er gleich wieder eine Wand um sich auf. "Alles!"

"Ach ja? Wieso das denn?"

"Ich... ich darf nicht."

"Du darfst nicht mit Sven telefonieren?"

"Ich kann ja wohl schlecht einen... Vampir anrufen."

"Natürlich kannst du das."

Kuba schüttelte nur den Kopf, dann stand er auf und verließ die Kabine. 

Mario seufzte leicht. Er hatte es immerhin versucht. Er hatte aber das Gefühl, dass er Kuba nicht helfen konnte. Kuba musste sich irgendwie selbst helfen oder den Mut finden und Sven um Hilfe bitten.

Jetzt aber musste sich Mario erst einmal um das Training kümmern. Wie fast immer begleitete ihn Julian beim Laufen und diesmal schlossen sich ihnen Maxi und Yannick an. Hin und wieder sah Mario sich um. Daniel lief mit zwei Kollegen und unterhielt sich ganz locker, während Kuba verbissen alleine lief.

"Kuba ist heute aber nicht gut drauf", bemerkte Julian.

"Nein, er wirkt... gestresst", meinte Mario.

"Vielleicht schon die Anspannung vor dem Spiel", überlegte Maxi. "Dauert ja nicht mehr lang bis zum Pokalspiel."

"Ja, aber das ist doch nicht sein erstes Spiel."

Maxi zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Geht ja jeder anders mit um. Grad wenn man neu im Verein ist. Du scheinst dafür die Ruhe in Person zu sein."

"Ich weiß, was ich kann. Mehr kann ich nicht, das muss reichen."

"Und das wird es", sagte Julian und lächelte ihn an.

Mario nickte. So, und nur so musste er es angehen. Er konnte zwar besser spielen, vor allem sich schneller bewegen, aber das durfte er nicht um nicht aufzufallen.

In diesem Moment ertönte der Pfiff, der sie zum Trainer rief.

Sofort joggten sie los und hörten sich die Anweisungen an.

Inzwischen merkte man im Training deutlich, dass es auf das Pokalspiel zuging und der Trainer anfing, eine Startformation zu suchen.

Bis jetzt hatte er noch niemanden wirklich nominiert, aber wie er gerade die Standardsituationen trainierte, ließ schon einige Einblicke zu.

Nach einem abschließenden Testspiel schickte ihr Trainer sie in die Kabine.

Mario wusste nicht, ob er jetzt offen auf Daniel zugehen konnte, ohne Kuba noch mehr zu verärgern.

Allerdings ärgerte sich Kuba über die seltsamsten Dinge. Darauf konnte er nicht ständig Rücksicht nehmen.

Also unterhielt er sich auf dem Weg zur Kabine ganz locker mit Daniel.

"Es sind alle im Rudel ziemlich aufgeregt", erzählte Daniel. "Dass ich mit Vampiren Freundschaft schließe hat niemand erwartet."

"Ich bin mir sicher, in unserem Clan sieht es ähnlich aus - zumindest bei denen, die Bescheid wissen. Die Alten werden es sicher nicht so schnell erfahren, sie sind ein wenig... anders. Alt halt."

"Ich dachte, die Alten führen bei euch die Clans."

"Nein. Unser Clanführer, Federico, ist zwar alt, aber nicht so alt. Die Ältesten sind eher so etwas wie ein... Beratungsgremium, aber Federico entscheidet. Und der ist modern und weltoffen."

Daniel nickte nachdenklich. "Macht Sinn, dass der Clan von jemandem geführt wird, der noch an der Welt teilnimmt. Wäre sonst wohl alles schwierig."

"In anderen Clans ist das wohl tatsächlich so, aber unser Clan ist offen und modern. Wir haben die Ältesten mal kennengelernt - sie sind... ein wenig gruselig."

"Wie Dracula?" fragte Daniel neugierig. "Jedenfalls stell ich mir Dracula gruselig vor."

"Ganz abwegig ist der Vergleich nicht. Sie wollten Thomas und mich trennen, weil wir noch so jung sind. Aber Federico war zum Glück anderer Meinung."

"Das ist gut", sagte Daniel. "Ihr beiden seid ein schönes Paar. Und ich glaube Thomas hätte niemals zugelassen, dass man dich ihm wegnimmt. "

"Oh nein, wir wären vermutlich abgehauen."

"Dann ist es nicht üblich bei euch, dass ihr Beziehungen untereinander habt?" fragte Daniel.

"Doch, schon. Das fängt schon bei Federico an. Aber sie waren der Meinung, wir wären viel zu jung, und vor allem wäre Thomas zu jung um mein Meister zu sein."

"Wie habt ihr sie überzeugt?"

"Federico hat sie überzeugt, dass es bisher doch gut gegangen ist. Und am Ende ist er es, der entscheidet."

"Wie kam es überhaupt dazu, dass Thomas dein Meister wurde?"

"Er hat mich verwandelt. Ich hätte einen Reitunfall sonst nicht überlebt."

"Oh", sagte Daniel. "Dann bist du gar nicht freiwillig zum Vampir geworden?"

"Irgendwann hätte Thomas mich verwandelt, das hatten wir schon besprochen, aber der Zeitpunkt war nicht geplant."

Überrascht sah Daniel ihn an. "Du warst mit Thomas schon zusammen, als du noch ein Mensch warst?"

Mario nickte. "Es gibt einige Vampire mit menschlichen Gefährten."

"Wow. Das überrascht mich jetzt echt. Ich mein... war Thomas nicht hinter deinem Blut her?"

"Doch, auch", grinste Mario schief. "Aber nicht nur. Ich habe immer gespürt, dass er mich liebt - und nicht nur mein Blut."

Mario konnte sehen, dass Daniel noch mehr Fragen hatte, aber sich nicht traute sie zu stellen. Außerdem waren sie inzwischen in der Kabine angekommen.

"Wir können uns nachher weiter unterhalten", meinte Mario und ging zu seinem Platz.

Erneut traf ihn ein wütender Blick von Kuba.

Inzwischen ignorierte Mario diese Blicke einfach. Vielleicht würde es besser, wenn Kuba endlich mit Sven telefoniert hatte, das würde er noch mal in die Wege leiten müssen.

"Ruf Sven an", sagte er deshalb, als er auf seinem Weg zur Dusche an Kuba vorbeiging.

Kuba starrte ihm nur wortlos nach.

Schnell duschte sich Mario ab und ging dann mit den anderen zum Essen.

Er setzte sich zu Maxi und Julian und unterhielt sich ganz locker mit ihnen.

Marcel setzte sich schließlich auf den letzten freien Platz.

Mario bekam wie immer seine Milch und trank sie genüsslich, besonders um den Geschmack der Bratwurst von der Zunge zu kriegen.

Dabei musste sie ziemlich lecker sein, wenn er Julians und Maxis zufriedene Gesichter betrachtete. Manchmal war es schon schade, dass er mit menschlichem Essen nicht mehr wirklich was anfangen konnte.

Nach dem Essen verstreute sich die Mannschaft, manche machten Mittagspause, andere gingen zur Physio oder ein wenig in den Kraftraum.

Spontan fasste Mario einen Entschluss und machte sich auf die Suche nach Kuba.

Der saß alleine in einem der Pausenräume und spielt auf seinem Handy.

"Dabei, Sven anzurufen?" fragte Mario und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen.

Kuba sagte nichts, sondern sah ihn nur wütend an.

Mario lächelte und trat näher zu ihm. "Trau dich schon. Sven wird sich wirklich freuen von dir zu hören."

Kuba schüttelte den Kopf.

"Warum nicht? Er hat dir doch schon bei deiner Hütte im Wald gesagt, dass er gern in Kontakt mit dir bleiben würde."

"Er wollte nur höflich sein."

"Nein, er hat das ernst gemeint. Du kennst Sven doch auch."

"Ich kannte ihn. Bevor er zur wandelnden, blutsaugenden Leiche wurde.

"Und weil er Vampir wurde, hat er sich komplett verändert? Das ist doch Blödsinn", sagte Mario.

"Natürlich hat er sich komplett verändert. Er trinkt Blut!"

"Und du isst rohes Fleisch."

"Das machen viele."

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Darüber können wir noch endlos streiten, aber ich versteh immer noch nicht warum du Sven nicht anrufen willst. Ich dachte du magst ihn."

Kuba nickte leicht, kaum merklich.

"Dann los. Ruf ihn an. Oder soll ich für dich wählen?"

Kuba bewegte sich noch immer nicht, so dass Mario kurzentschlossen schnell auf ihn zutrat, ihm das Handy aus der Hand nahm und Svens Nummer wählte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann meldete sich Sven. "Kuba? Hey, das ist so schön, dass du anrufst!"

Mario setzte sich Kuba gegenüber. Er konnte - dank seiner geschärften Sinne - genau verstehen, was Sven sagte, und so konnte er Kuba notfalls ein wenig helfen. "Sven...", meldete sich Kuba zunächst nur leise.

"Wie geht’s dir?" fragte Sven.

"Ich... geht so", murmelte Kuba.

"Was ist los?"

"Nichts..."

"Doch, irgendwas ist mit dir. Du kannst es mir erzählen. Du kannst mir alles erzählen, weißt du doch."

"Du..."

"Ich?"

"Ja, Sven.... du..."

"Was ist los?"

"Du bist... ein Vampir", erklärte Kuba leise.

"Und du ein Werwolf."

"Ja, ich ein Werwolf. Das... das geht doch nicht zusammen."

Einen Moment schwieg Sven, offenbar überrascht. "Und wer sagt das?" fragte er dann leise.

"Das... das weiß man doch."

"Ich wusste bis vor ein paar Tagen doch nicht mal, dass es überhaupt Werwölfe gibt."

"Gibt auch nicht viele von uns in Deutschland."

"Von uns gibt es mehr. Aber niemand aus unserem Clan wusste von euch."

"Und... was sagen sie?"

"Alle sind überrascht und neugierig. Aber ich hab niemanden gehört der mir den Kontakt zu dir oder den anderen Wölfen verbieten will."

"Das... das ist nicht so leicht. Bei uns."

"Und wieso?"

"Ihr seid der Feind. Mit euch darf man keinen Kontakt haben. Man darf keinen von euch mögen. Oder mehr."

"Mehr?", fragte Sven leise. 

Mario merkte, wie Kuba zögerte. "Mehr", wiederholte er leise, kaum hörbar. 

"Und du... du würdest mehr wollen?“

„Ich weiß nicht...", murmelte Kuba. 

"Doch weißt du", sagte Sven. "Trau dich.“

„Ja", hauchte Kuba. "Würde ich. Und... und du?“

„Ich... Ich bin überrascht", sagte Sven ehrlich. "Du weißt, dass ich dich mag. Alles andere müssen wir sehen. Aber dafür musst du uns auch die Chance geben.“

„Würdest du das? Uns..." Kuba strich sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. "Es darf kein 'uns' geben, Sven.“

„Und das sagt wer?“

„Alle, irgendwie. Wir und ihr, das geht nicht. Wir... wir sind verfeindet. Schon immer.“

„Ich halte dich aber nicht für meinen Feind. Und du siehst mich doch auch nicht so, oder?“

„Nein, nein. Im... im Gegenteil...“

„Und warum willst du dann auf diese Idioten hören?“

„Diese 'Idioten' sind mein Rudel", erklärte Kuba fest. 

"Und behandeln sie dich gut? Kümmern Sie sich um dich?“

„Natürlich. Jedenfalls...“

„Jedenfalls was?“

„Jedenfalls so, wie sich ältere Wölfe um die jungen kümmern. Meist muss man sich halt selbst durchschlagen.“

„Du bist also auf dich allein gestellt und musst dumme Vorschriften befolgen", fasste Sven zusammen. "Und wenn du nicht spurst, dann wirst du bestraft.“

„Wenn du es so siehst - ja, irgendwie schon.“

„Das hab ich auch erlebt", sagte Sven. "Und ich war nicht glücklich damit. Und du bist es ganz offensichtlich doch auch nicht." Kuba zuckte mit den Schultern. "Kann man nichts dran ändern.“

„Wieso nicht? Ich hab auch nen neuen Clan gefunden.“

„Aber wie soll ich ein neues Rudel finden? Oder soll ich als Einzelgänger durch die Wälder streifen?“

„Was ist denn mit dem anderen Rudel in Wolfsburg?“

„Das geht nicht.“

„Wieso nicht?“

„Sie sind anders als wir. Anders als ich.“

„Wie anders? Ihr seid doch alle Wölfe", sagte Sven verwirrt. 

"Es gibt zwei Sorten. Und die anderen sind die andere Sorte. Wir sind völlig verschieden.“

„Nur weil ihr verschieden seid müsst ihr doch keine Feinde sein", sagte Sven. 

"Feinde nicht, aber wir passen einfach nicht zusammen.“

„Aber zu deinem jetzigen Rudel scheinst du doch auch nicht zu passen."

"Das kommt noch..."

"Also ist dir dein Rudel, das dich schlecht behandelt, wichtiger als ein mögliches Uns", sagte Sven leise.

"Ein mögliches Uns", wiederholte Kuba leise. Sven schien das wirklich in Betracht zu ziehen. "Dann... wäre ich ein Einzelgänger mit einem Vampir."

"Mit einer Vampirfamilie", sagte Sven.

"Euer Clan wird bestimmt keinen Wolf aufnehmen. Und ich würde das auch gar nicht wollen."

Sven seufzte hörbar. "Mein Clan ist nicht wie dein Rudel. Frag Mario. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie was dagegen hätten."

Kuba sah sich um, doch Mario saß inzwischen nicht mehr im Raum. Offenbar hatte er sie alleine gelassen, als das Gespräch einigermaßen in Gang gekommen war. "Und was soll ich da bei euch?", fragte er nach.

"Das finden wir raus. Du kannst weiter Fußball spielen, das ist dir bestimmt schon klar. Alles andere müssen wir auf uns zukommen lassen."

"Ich weiß nicht... und was, wenn mein Rudel das nicht will?"

"Vielleicht sollten wir mal mit deinem Rudel reden. Ganz in Ruhe und vernünftig ."

Kuba schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Sie wollen nicht mit Außenstehenden sprechen, und schon gar nicht mit einem wie dir."

"Das wollte mein alter Clan auch nicht. Ich durfte nicht mal Kontakt zu Lars haben", erzählte Sven. "Ich bin daran fast kaputt gegangen. Ich möchte nicht, dass es dir auch so geht."

"Alter Clan? Du warst nicht immer bei den Vampiren da aus Italien?"

"Nein. Verwandelt hat mich einer aus einem Clan hier im Ruhrpott. Das... das war keine gute Zeit. Sie haben mir Dinge versprochen, aber als ich dann Vampir war, da... war alles ganz anders. Wären Mario und Thomas und die anderen nicht gewesen..."

"Was wäre passiert?", fragte Kuba leise.

"Ich hätte es nicht länger überstanden", sagte Sven ehrlich.

"Und dann haben Thomas und Mario dich da rausgeholt und bei sich aufgenommen?"

"So ungefähr. Die beiden sind aber nicht meine Meister. Ich hab einen älteren Meister bekommen - Christoph. Und der ist mit dem Meister von Lars zusammen, mit Philippe."

Kuba ließ diese Informationen erst einmal auf sich wirken. "Und... du bist jetzt zufrieden damit?"

"Ja, bin ich", sagte Sven mit einem Lächeln. "Natürlich ist es anders als vorher, aber... du sagst immer, ich wäre eine Leiche. Aber ich fühl mich nicht so. Ich fühl mich total lebendig. Ich spiele immer noch gern Fußball, ich mag es auf der Playstation zu zocken, ich lese gern englische Krimis und gucke The Big Bang Theroy."

Unwillkürlich lächelte Kuba. "Du kannst fühlen", stellte er leise fest. "Wie früher. Wie ein Mensch."

"Ganz genau. Ich liebe meinen Bruder über alles. Ich bin gern mit meinen Freunden hier in Dortmund zusammen. Ich genieße es, jetzt eine ganz neue Familie in Florenz zu haben. Und wie gesagt - du bist mir auch nicht egal. Da... da ist was und ich fände es schön, wenn wir rausfinden könnten, was es ist", sagte Sven ebenso leise.

"Ich würde es gerne rausfinden", wisperte Kuba. Er ignorierte jetzt einfach, dass es nicht möglich sein würde mit Sven zusammen zu sein.

"Wann können wir uns sehen?" fragte Sven sofort.

"Ich weiß nicht... so bald wie möglich."

"Ich werde mal mit Christoph sprechen. Vielleicht gleich morgen?"

"Das wäre schön, wenn dein... Meister dir das erlauben würde."

"Wird er bestimmt. Christoph will ja auch, dass ich glücklich bin."

"Dann... kannst du morgen kommen? Soll ich dich vom Flughafen abholen?"

Sven lachte leise. "Ich fliege nicht. Ich laufe von Dortmund aus zu dir. Das ist kein Weg für einen Vampir. Frag mal Mario und Thomas, wie die das während Marios Zeit in Florenz gemacht haben. Die haben sich trotzdem fast jede Nacht gesehen."

"Oh", machte Kuba. "so schnell..."

"Du bist aber doch bestimmt auch ziemlich schnell, oder?"

"Etwa doppelt so schnell wie ein Mensch. Ich kann nicht mal eben nach Dortmund laufen. Oder nach Italien."

"Macht nichts, ich kann ja zu dir kommen", sagte Sven fröhlich.

"Das... das wär wirklich schön", flüsterte Kuba.

"Ich muss jetzt gleich zum zweiten Training, aber sobald ich mit Christoph gesprochen habe, melde ich mich bei dir."

"Mach das. Ich muss auch gleich los."

"Dann bis später", verabschiedete sich Sven.

"BIs... bis später", lächelte Kuba. "Und Sven? Ich freu mich auf dich."

"Ich freu mich auch. Sehr!" sagte Sven, dann legte er auf.

Kuba saß noch etwas auf dem Sofa in dem Aufenthaltsraum und lächelte vor sich hin. Er schaffte es noch immer alle Bedenken auszublenden.

Sven mochte ihn. Und er wollte ihn sehen! Das fühlte sich noch viel besser an als er gedacht hatte.

Ob die anderen vielleicht doch Unrecht hatten, mit den Sachen, die sie über die Lei... die Vampire erzählten?

Dass sie kalt waren und keine Gefühle, kein Mitleid hatten. Dass sie Menschen aus Spaß quälten und töteten. Dass es einfach Leichen und keine Menschen mehr waren.

Sven klang überhaupt nicht so. Er lachte und wenn er von Lars sprach, da hörte man die Liebe in seinen Worten. Und... auch Mario wirkte ziemlich menschlich wenn er ehrlich war.

Aber warum erzählten seine Leute so etwas?


	31. Vampire und Wölfe auf Suche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wegen Urlaubs gibts die nächste Woche keine neuen Kapitel.

"Kuba?" erklang in diesem Moment Marios Stimme von der Tür her.

Etwas erschrocken drehte Kuba sich um.

"Das Training fängt gleich an", sagte Mario.

"Oh", machte Kuba und stand auf.

"Wie geht’s Sven?" fragte Mario.

"Gut...", knurrte Kuba.

"Und seht ihr euch demnächst?" bohrte Mario weiter.

"Ja." Kuba versuchte das Grinsen zu unterdrücken, schaffte es aber nicht.

Mario lächelte. "Das ist schön!"

"Er kommt morgen."

"Klingt doch toll. Ich freu mich für euch."

"Ja... ich, glaub ich auch."

"Sven ist ein guter Fang, Kuba."

"Ist ja nichts zwischen uns", knurrte Kuba. "Und wir sollten jetzt los."

"Stimmt", sagte Mario grinsend und folgte Kuba dann in die Kabine.

Sie zogen sich schnell um, dann gingen sie zum Training. Kuba sprach dabei aber nicht mehr mit Mario, sondern ignorierte ihn eher.

Aber das war Mario erstmal egal. Er hatte Kubas Lächeln gesehen, als sie über Sven gesprochen hatten. Das Telefonat war offenbar wirklich gut gelaufen.

Er freute sich für beide - für Kuba, der so kalt gewesen war, und für Sven, der von Paaren umgeben und dabei so alleine war.

Es würde für die beiden bestimmt nicht einfach werden, aber Sven war hartnäckig. Und Kuba konnte das auch sein, da war Mario sicher. Er freute sich schon darauf, Thomas davon zu erzählen.

Zunächst stand aber das Training an. Mario konzentrierte sich auf die Übungen und das abschließende Trainingsspiel.

Endlich beendete Hecking das Spiel und damit auch das Training. Sofort kam Daniel auf ihn zu. "Weißt du wann Thomas hier sein wird?" fragte er leise.

"Er hat sich noch nicht gemeldet, also denke ich, so gegen sechs, halb sieben."

"Dann bin ich gegen halb sieben bei dir?"

"Ja, gerne", nickte Mario. "Wenn Thomas dann noch nicht da ist, sag ich dir vorher Bescheid."

Daniel nickte. "Dann machen wir es so."

"Ich freu mich schon drauf deinen Alpha kennenzulernen."

"Er ist inzwischen auch ziemlich neugierig", sagte Daniel und lachte dann. "Ich musste ihm heute zeigen, wie er euch beide googlen kann."

Mario sah ihn groß an, dann lachte er ebenfalls. "Er ist nicht so für moderne Technik?"

"Kann man so nicht sagen. Aber das Internet ist ihm nicht geheuer. Er zerlegt dir ein Auto und baut es dir wieder zusammen, er repariert dir auch eine Waschmaschine aber das Internet... Da traut er sich nicht wirklich ran."

"Da ist er deutlich technischer als die meisten unserer Art. Thomas' Meister verlegt zum Beispiel ständig sein Handy."

"Ist vermutlich nicht einfach, wenn man so alt ist, sich auf Neues einzulassen. Selbst wir sind ja manchmal mit den ganzen Neuheiten überfordert."

"Ja, das wird’s sein. Wir haben einen menschlichen Diener im Clanhaus, der ist für so etwas zuständig."

Daniel sah ihn überrascht an. "Ihr habt menschliche Diener?"

"Ja, einen. Giovanni. Findest du das so abwegig?"

"Ich finde es überraschend. Hatte Dracula nicht auch einen menschlichen Diener?"

"Ich muss dir gestehen, dass ich Dracula noch immer nicht gelesen habe...", grinste Mario schief.

"Nicht? Das ist ein Klassiker! Ein bisschen langatmig und... streckenweise ziemlich langweilig... Aber es gibt ganz gute Verfilmungen", grinste Daniel.

"Dann vielleicht eher einen Film? Thomas steht ja total auf Vampirfilme. Er meinte mal ganz zu Anfang, als wir uns kennenlernten, er würde sich dann so menschlich fühlen."

"Das kenn ich", lachte Daniel. "Ich guck auch alles, was mit Werwölfen zu tun hat. Und lach mich meistens schlapp."

Mario grinste. "Ja, das tun wir auch."

"Also, ich muss jetzt erstmal unter die Dusche. Wir sehen uns dann später bei dir."

"Ja, komm einfach vorbei."

Daniel nickte und verschwand dann in Richtung der Duschen. Im Gegensatz zu Vampiren schwitzten Wölfe offenbar genauso viel wie Menschen.

Mario ließ sich ein wenig Zeit, dann duschte er ganz in Ruhe und genoss das heiße Wasser, das über seinen Körper lief.

Dann zog er sich an und machte sich auf den Heimweg um auf Thomas zu warten.

Es dauerte lange, ehe er endlich fühlte, wie Thomas näherkam.

Inzwischen war er schon ziemlich nervös und ging die ganze Zeit im Wohnzimmer auf und ab.

Es dauerte entnervend lange, bis Thomas endlich nah war und Mario ihm die Tür öffnen konnte.

Thomas begrüßte ihn mit einem Lächeln. "So nervös?" fragte er und zog Mario an sich.

"Irgendwie schon", gab Mario zu. "Dabei ist alles so gut gelaufen heute. Kuba hat mit Sven telefoniert."

"Echt? Erzähl!"

"Er wollte nicht", begann Mario, "Da hab ich dann einfach für ihn gewählt und ihm das Handy in die Hand gedrückt. Und dann haben sie tatsächlich telefoniert. Als klar wurde, dass Kuba das Handy nicht an die Wand wirft, bin ich raus."

"Und meinst du das Gespräch ist gut gelaufen?" fragte Thomas.

"Ja, ist es. Sven kommt morgen Abend her."

"Klingt gut", sagte Thomas zufrieden. "Dann ist Kuba vielleicht nicht mehr ganz so gemein zu dir. Mal gucken wie der restlichen Clan reagiert, wenn wirklich was aus den beiden wird."

"Er ist da nicht besonders zuversichtlich, was das angeht."

"Einfach wird es auch bestimmt nicht."

"Nein, aber ich denke er weiß, dass wir ihm helfen würden."

"Sven weiß das, ich weiß nur nicht ob Kuba so scharf auf unsere Hilfe ist."

"Vermutlich nicht", murmelte Mario.

"Naja, mal gucken was das noch wird", meinte Thomas lächelnd. "Wann wollte Daniel denn kommen?"

"Gegen halb sieben - also in ein paar Minuten."

"Wir sollen uns bei Federico melden, sobald wir wieder zu Hause sind", sagte Thomas.

"Natürlich. Was hat er sonst noch gesagt?"

"Nicht viel. Er vertraut uns völlig. Aber er ist halt auch neugierig. Ich glaube fast, er wäre heute gern mit dabei."

Mario lächelte, "Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Aber wenn wir es nicht total verbocken, dann wird er den Alpha sicher auch mal treffen können."

In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür. Daniel war auf die Minute pünktlich.

Mario ließ Thomas los und öffnete sofort die Tür. "Hallo Daniel", grüßte er.

"Hallo ihr beiden", lächelte Daniel.

"Schön, dass du da bist - willst du noch reinkommen?"

"Von mir aus können wir auch gleich los", meinte Daniel. "Oder wollt ihr vorher noch... was trinken oder so?"

"Nein, wir sind noch satt", meinte Mario. "Ist aber lieb, dass du fragst."

"Na dann, fahrt ihr mit hinterher oder wollt ihr bei mir mitfahren?" fragte Daniel.

"Wir fahren gerne mit, dann können wir hinterher noch ein wenig laufen."

"Dann kommt mal mit", sagte Daniel und führte sie zu seinem schwarzen Wagen.

Mario setzte sich neben ihn, Thomas hinter ihm, und Daniel fuhr quer durch Wolfsburg zu einem Haus, das etwas außerhalb lag.

"Das Haus hier wird selten genutzt", erklärte Daniel als er parkte. "Ab und an übernachtet hier mal jemand, wenn einem die Familie zu sehr auf die Nerven geht."

"Klein, aber sieht gemütlich aus", kommentierte Mario.

"Ist es. Und es hat sogar Kabelanschluss und Internet", grinste Daniel und stieg aus.

"Na, genau richtig für eine Auszeit", nickte Mario. Sie gingen um das Haus herum. Hier sahen sie jetzt einen zweiten Wagen, ebenfalls ein großer, schwarzer.

"Ah, Robert ist schon da", sagte Daniel. Er trat an die Tür und klopfte zweimal kräftig dagegen.

"Komm rein, Daniel", rief eine tiefe Stimme von innen.

Daniel öffnete die Tür und hielt sie Thomas und Mario auf. "Ich hab unsere Gäste dabei", rief er ins Innere.

Ein etwas älterer Herr, er sah aus wie um die fünfzig Jahre alte, trat ihnen entgegen.

"Robert, das ist Thomas", sagte Daniel und deutete in Thomas Richtung. "Und sein Schützling Mario."

"Hallo", grüßte Robert sie und reichte ihnen die Hand.

"Hallo", sagte Thomas und schüttelte die Hand. "Es freut mich sehr, dass wir uns so spontan treffen konnten."

"Mich freut es auch. Ihr scheint vernünftige... Wesen zu sein."

"Wir bemühen uns", lächelte Thomas.

"Dann... wollen wir uns draußen auf die Terrasse setzen?", schlug Robert vor.

"Gern", nickte Thomas.

Robert führte sie kurzerhand nach draußen. Auf der Terrasse aus Holz standen einige Stühle, ebenfalls aus Holz. Ein Garten umgab sie, dahinter begann der Wald. Mario sah den Terrassenbelag an und bemerkte einige tiefe Kratzer darauf.

Sie setzten sich an den Tisch.

"Also - herzlich willkommen", grüßte Robert sie. "Es ist schön, dass wir uns hier treffen können."

"Finden wir auch. Unser Clanoberhaupt freut sich schon darauf dich kennenzulernen."

Robert nickte dazu leicht. "Wir werden sehen, wann es so weit ist."

"Ich vermute Daniel hat dir schon erzählt, dass unser Clan kaum etwas über Werwölfe weiß", sagte Thomas. "Wir waren alle sehr überrascht, als wir herausfanden, dass es euch wirklich gibt."

"Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass wir so unbekannt sind. Wir wussten ja immer, dass es euch gibt."

"Unser Clan ist in Florenz zu Hause und... Vampirclans untereinander sind nicht unbedingt freigiebig mit Informationen."

"Das sind wir auch nicht", zuckte Robert mit den Schultern.

"Das scheint wohl überall ähnlich zu sein", meinte Mario.

"Wir haben alle viel zu verlieren", meinte Robert.

"Aber es könnte leichter sein, wenn nicht alles immer ein großes Geheimnis wäre."

"Deswegen sind wir ja jetzt hier."

Mario nickte

"Also, wir können uns gerne allgemein austauschen", sah Robert sie an. "Aber ich denke, das hat Zeit. Ihr seid auf der Suche, hat Daniel gesagt."

Erneut nickte Mario. "Ja, er heißt Karl und ist seit ein paar Wochen verschwunden."

"Und du, Daniel, meinst, er könnte mit Tim unterwegs sein."

Daniel nickte. "Zeitlich würde es passen. Und du weißt wie oft Tim allein im Wald rumgestreunt ist. Karl hatte da eine Hütte und da riecht alles nach Tim. Und nichts deutet auf einen Kampf oder ähnliches hin."

"Junge Werwölfe entfernen sich oft von ihrem Rudel um erwachsen zu werden. Manchmal kehren sie zurück, manchmal nicht", erklärte Robert. "Hast du ja auch gemacht, Daniel. Und deine Mutter hat sich solche Sorgen um dich gemacht."

"Ja doch", brummte Daniel verlegen.

"Und ich auch, Daniel."

Daniel rutschte etwas auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. "Hier geht’s aber nicht um mich, sondern um Tim. Und Karl."

Offenbar wollte Robert das Thema noch nicht fallen lassen. "Eltern machen sich immer Sorgen um ihre Kinder, und das ganz besonders, wenn sie spurlos verschwinden."

Thomas runzelte die Stirn, dann sah er Daniel fragend an. "Ihr... Robert ist dein Vater?"

Daniel sah verlegen auf seine Füße, während Robert nickte. "Meist auch ein sehr stolzer Vater."

"Warum hast du uns das nicht erzählt?" fragte Mario verblüfft.

Daniel zuckte mit den Schultern. "War doch nicht wichtig, oder?"

"Nein. Kommt nur überraschend", sagte Thomas.

"Wir wollten aber über Tim und Karl sprechen", versuchte Daniel es noch einmal.

"Stimmt", nickte auch Mario. "Karls Clan macht sich ziemliche Sorgen um ihn. Sie haben Angst, dass ihm was zugestoßen ist."

Robert seufzte. "So geht es uns auch. Wir haben keine Ahnung, wo Tim sich herumtreibt. Und seine Eltern waren verzweifelt, als klar wurde, dass er sich wohl mit einem Vampir herumtreibt."

"Wir sind gar nicht so schlimm, wie alle immer denken", murmelte Mario.

"Heute nicht mehr", meinte Robert. "Die Geschichten sind sehr grausam."

"Was für Geschichten?" fragte Thomas.

Robert schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ihr habt echt nichts davon gehört... Es gab einen Krieg zwischen Werwölfen und Vampiren, einen sehr blutigen Krieg. Über die näheren Umstände sage ich lieber nichts, wir wollen ja hier zusammenarbeiten. Auf jeden Fall sind wir Werwölfe danach nach Polen und Russland gegangen und erst vor wenigen Jahrzehnten zurückgekehrt."

"Der Clan aus Hamburg, zu dem Karl gehört, hat einen Krieg erwähnt, aber auch nichts Näheres erzählt. Mario und ich wissen jedenfalls nichts - und wir haben auch nichts gegen Werwölfe."

"Das ist sehr schön. Wir haben schon große Bedenken, aber nicht euch beiden gegenüber, und wenn euer Clanführer so ist wie ihr, dann auch nicht gegen ihn."

"Unser Clan ist kein kriegerischer Clan", sagte Thomas. "Wir haben auch nichts gegen Menschen. Und wir trinken auch kein Menschenblut, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt. Man könnte sagen, dass wir... Vegetarier sind."

"Vor allem tötet ihr nicht, das ist das wichtigste", meinte Robert.

Thomas lächelte. "So wie Karl uns beschrieben wurde, würde er auch niemandem was antun. Er liebt die Natur und die Tiere im Wald, deshalb hat er da auch die Hütte."

"Dann gibt es noch Hoffnung für Tim", murmelte Robert und klang dabei erleichtert.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass Tim von Karl Gefahr droht", sagte Daniel. "Wie gesagt, die Hütte roch nach ihnen beiden."

"Wie ist das bei euch", fragte Robert nach. "Dürft ihr Karl überhaupt suchen? Oder verlässt er den Clan auf Nimmerwiedersehen?"

"Karls Clanoberhaupt sucht ihn und hat unseren Clan um Hilfe gebeten", sagte Thomas.

Robert nickte leicht. "Bei uns ist es ungewöhnlich zu suchen, aber möglich. Und Tims Eltern sind wirklich verzweifelt. Er ist noch sehr jung, für einen Werwolf zumindest."

"Außerdem hat Tim nie davon gesprochen das Rudel zu verlassen", sagte Daniel. "Es gab zwar Reibereien, aber die gibt es in jeder Familie. Tim hat sich bei uns immer wohl gefühlt. War jedenfalls mein Gefühl."

"Okay, dann suchen wir die beiden", beschloss Robert.

"Danke", sagte Thomas ehrlich erleichtert. 

"Gut, dann suchen wir. Habt ihr euch schon etwas überlegt?", fragte Robert. 

"Nicht wirklich", sagte Mario. Robert nickte. 

"Also... ihr sagt, Karl und Tim waren in dieser Hütte im Wald, sind da aber nicht mehr. Können wir da hin?“

„Natürlich", nickte Thomas. "Von mir aus sofort.“

„Gut - je schneller, desto besser. Wir haben schon zu viel Zeit verloren. Wo ist die Hütte?“

„Gar nicht so weit von hier", sagte Mario. 

"Könnt ihr bei Daniel mitfahren und ihm den Weg zeigen?", bat Robert. 

Thomas nickte. "Kein Problem.“

„Dann los", nickte Daniel und stand auf. Sie gingen schnell zu seinem Wagen und fuhren los, Robert folgte ihnen. 

"Dein Vater ist nett", sagte Mario zu Daniel. 

"Naja, schon", gab Daniel zu. 

"Aber?“

„Er übertreibt immer. Ich war nur ein paar Wochen unterwegs, und ich war viel älter als Tim.“

„Eltern machen sich immer Sorgen", sagte Thomas. "Da können die Kinder noch so alt sein.“

„Und Meister sind da nicht anders", meinte Mario dazu. 

"Hey so schlimm bin ich nicht", protestierte Thomas. 

"Nein, du sagst es nicht, aber ich merke doch, wie du dir immer Sorgen machst.“

„Nicht immer. Als du in der Türkei warst, da hab ich mir Sorgen gemacht, aber jetzt kann ich ja schnell bei dir sein.“

„Du machst dir trotzdem immer Sorgen. Bis du hier bist und siehst, dass es mir gut geht."

Thomas grinste schief. "Will dich halt nicht verlieren."

"Ich weiß", nickte Mario. "Ist ja auch okay. Ich meinte ja nur... Wir Vampire können das auch, nicht nur die Wölfe."

"Die Vampire in eurem Clan auf jeden Fall", nickte Daniel.

"Ja", seufzte Mario. "Sind nicht alle so wie wir. Aber auch Karls Clan... zumindest sein Onkel macht sich Sorgen um ihn."

"Hier ist es, oder?" fragte Daniel. "Von hier aus müssen wir laufen, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere."

"Ja, richtig. Hier den Waldweg rein." Mario grinste. "Dann kann ich mal sehen, wie schnell Wölfe laufen können."

Daniel lachte. "In menschlicher Form sind wir langsamer als in Wolfsform."

"Aber noch immer schneller als die Menschen, oder?", wollte Thomas wissen.

"Ja das auf jeden Fall. Aber ich vermute dass ihr schneller seid."

"Ja, vermutlich. Aber wir können auch langsamer."

"Wir wollen euch nicht aufhalten. Und ich kenn den Weg zur Hütte ja."

"Wir laufen trotzdem langsam - wir waren ja auch schon da."

Inzwischen hatte auch Robert seinen Wagen geparkt und war zu ihnen getreten. "Wo müssen wir lang?" fragte er.

"Hier den Pfad entlang", deutete Thomas in den Wald.

"Dann nach euch", sagte Robert.

Thomas nickte und setzte sich in Bewegung. Er lief recht langsam und wurde nur allmählich schneller um zu sehen, wie schnell die Wölfe waren.

Daniel und Robert hielten gut mit und so gelangten sie schnell zu Karls Hütte.


	32. Vampirisch-wölfische Gespräche

"So, hier hat Karl gewohnt. Und vermutlich auch Tim." Thomas trat an die Tür und öffnete sie.

"Sieh dich in Ruhe um", sagte Mario zu Robert. "Zu viert ist es da drinnen zu eng."

"Ich würde gern erstmal alleine reingehen", bat Robert.

Mario nickte. "Wir warten einfach hier draußen."

"Danke", sah Robert sie an, dann verschwand er in der Hütte.

"Meinst du dein Vater findet was, was wir übersehen haben?" fragte Mario und sah Daniel an.

Daniel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er ist schon gut..."

"Was passiert eigentlich wenn wir die beiden finden?" fragte Thomas.

"Wir können nur sagen, was mit Tim passiert. Wir werden mit ihm reden und versuchen ihn wieder ins Rudel zu integrieren."

"Dürfte er denn mit Karl zusammenbleiben?"

"Wir können es ihm nicht verbieten, oder? Sonst würde er wieder weggehen."

"Aber würdet ihr ihn auch unterstützten?" fragte Mario.

Daniel überlegte kurz. "Seine Eltern würden das auf jeden Fall machen. Und damit auch das Rudel."

"Das ist gut", sagte Thomas lächelnd. "Dann können wir sie auch überzeugen zurückzukommen."

"Was ist mit Karl? Sie suchen ihn, als wollen sie ihn in den Clan zurücknehmen. Aber was ist mit Tim?"

Mario sah zu Thomas, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte. "Ich kann es nicht sagen. Wir kennen den Clan ja auch nicht so gut."

"Dann überredet sie.“

"Wir werden unser Bestes tun", versprach Thomas.

"Das ist gut. Tim ist ein ganz lieber..."

"Was wir von Karl gehört haben, ist auch nur positiv", sagte Mario. "Er ist sehr naturverbunden. Wir haben auch so jemanden bei uns im Clan, der sich um die Wälder und Tiere des Clans kümmert. Ein ruhiger Vampir, der keiner Fliege was zu leide tun könnte."

"Ein Vampir, der keiner Fliege etwas zu leide tun kann?", fragte Daniel und hob ungläubig eine Augenbraue.

"Können wir auch nicht", behauptete Mario sofort.

"Ach ja? Und wie ernährt ihr euch?"

"Von Tierblut. Aber dafür müssen wir die Tiere ja nicht umbringen", sagte Thomas. "Wir nehmen nur so viel, wie wir brauchen. Und man kann Blut auch in Dosen lagern. Ich bekomme meins von einem Schlachthof in der Nähe von München."

Daniel starrte sie einen Moment lang an, dann lachte er auf. "Ihr spinnt, echt? Ihr seid die unvampirischsten Vampire, die ich mir vorstellen kann!"

"Wir kennen sogar einen Vampir, der kein Blut sehen kann", sagte Mario. Er würde natürlich nie Lucianos Namen erwähnen, aber er wollte Daniel einfach klar machen, dass ihr Clan keine Gefahr darstellte.

"Ein Vampir, der kein Blut sehen kann?!?" Daniel schüttelte den Kopf. "Du spinnst doch!"

"Nein, es ist wahr", sagte Thomas.

"Und wovon ernährt sich euer Anti-Blut-Vampir?"

"Er trinkt schon Blut, aber halt nur aus Dosen oder Flaschen."

"Ein Vampir, der kein Blut mag. Jetzt erzählst du noch von einem, der Angst im Dunklen hat."

"Ja, die hat er auch", grinste Mario. "Aber er ist ein total lieber Kerl!"

"Du verarscht mich, oder?"

"Nein. Das ist die Wahrheit. Wie gesagt, unser Clan ist ziemlich ungewöhnlich. Ich hab zum Beispiel ein recht... kommunikatives Haus in Florenz geerbt. So sind wir überhaupt zum Clan gekommen."

"Ein kommunikatives Haus?", fragte Daniel und wollte wohl gleich die nächste Frage stellen, als sein Vater aus der Hütte kam.

"Hast du was gefunden?" fragte Thomas sofort.

"Nur wenig. Es riecht eindeutig nach Tim, auch wenn Karl den Geruch ziemlich überdeckt. Ich habe keine Angst, keine Panik gerochen, eher Harmonie. Es ging beiden gut, als sie hier waren. Allerdings ist das schon einige Wochen her."

"Was könnte sie dazu gebracht haben, die Hütte zu verlassen?" fragte Mario.

"Vielleicht hatten sie Angst von uns gefunden zu werden. Das hier ist zu nah. Oder aber..."

"Oder?" hakte Thomas nach.

"Sie könnten Ärger mit dem anderen Rudel gehabt haben."

Mario seufzte tief. "Das befürchten wir auch. Aber Kuba hat gesagt, er kenne Karl nicht. Und er wirkte nicht so, als ob er lügen würde."

"Aber er ist nicht gerade der Alpha...", meinte Thomas leise.

"Nein, er steht ganz unten in der Rangordnung", sagte Daniel.

"Dann wird er nicht alles wissen."

"Also müssen wir mit den anderen sprechen", sagte Mario.

"Das sollte ich machen", bemerkte Robert. "Dieses Rudel legt viel Wert auf Protokolle."

"Wenn sie überhaupt mit dir reden", schnaubte Daniel.

"Wir können es nur hoffen. Oder sie irgendwie überrumpeln. Das Rudel ist kleiner..."

"Solange Kuba nichts passiert", sagte Mario.

"Kuba? Ich hab schon gesehen, dass ihr euch nicht mehr angiftet."

"Naja... zumindest beleidigt er mich nicht mehr ständig", sagte Mario. "Ich hab ihm bei etwas geholfen."

"Dann hast du wohl etwas bei ihm gut, oder?"

"Ich glaube da sollten wir abwarten wie seine Verabredung mit Sven morgen läuft", meinte Thomas.

"Kuba hat ein Date?", fragte Daniel und musste grinsen.

"Ja, mit einem jungen Vampir aus unserem Clan."

"Mit einem von euch?", fragte Daniel und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das hätte ich nie gedacht!"

"Scheint grade modern zu sein", sagte Robert auch erstaunt. "Allerdings wird Kubas Rudel das nicht gutheißen."

"Das weiß er", nickte Mario. "Er wollt auch nicht, aber sie haben dann telefoniert, und der Vampir war recht überzeugend. Oder einfach total süß und charmant."

"Gut, ich denke auf einen Versuch kommt es trotzdem an. Ich werde den Alpha kontaktieren und mit ihm sprechen", sagte Robert. "Wenn nichts dabei rauskommt, müssen wir über einen anderen Weg nachdenken."

"Das sollten wir jetzt schon. Ich... wir Vampire können ja recht gut riechen, aber ihr Wölfe könnt es sicher noch besser. Meint ihr, ihr könnt eine Spur finden, oder ist sie schon zu alt?"

"Wir können es versuchen, aber hier im Wald hab ich wenig Hoffnung", sagte Robert ehrlich. "In der Hütte hält sich der Geruch, weil es ein geschlossener Raum ist. Hier draußen verändert sich alles täglich. Da ist der Wind, der Regen, die Sonne..."

Mario nickte verstehend. "Wie können wir sie dann suchen?"

"Wenn sie noch hier in der Nähe sind, dann finden wir sie", sagte Daniel. "Ich werde mit den anderen im Rudel sprechen, dann stellen wir eine Liste mit Tims Lieblingsorten zusammen und grasen die ab. Ihr solltet das gleiche für Karl machen."

"Wir können es versuchen, aber in seinem Clan wissen sie nicht viel über ihn. Es gibt einen Vampir hier in der Gegend, der näheren Kontakt zu ihm hatte, wir werden ihn gleich mal befragen."

"Wie viele Vampire könnt ihr für die Suche zusammenholen?" fragte Robert.

"Aus Karls Clan vielleicht einen. Wenn ihr nichts gegen einen Vampirauflauf habt, dann mehrere. Sechs auf jeden Fall."

"Alle aus eurem Clan?"

"Ja, genau. Lars und Sven, das sind zwei sehr junge Vampire, dann ihre Meister, Philippe und Christoph, ihre Meister. Lars' Freundin Agnes - und Luciano aus Florenz.

"Sven und sein Meister werden morgen aber sowieso hier sein", sagte Mario. "Er hat ja seine Verabredung mit Kuba."

Daniel nickte. "Das ist gut, je mehr, desto besser. Wann können die anderen Vampire hier sein?"

"Moment", sagte Robert. "Wir müssen mit den anderen reden, ehe wir hier sechs Vampire rumlaufen lassen."

"Okay", nickte Daniel. "Aber wenn sie so sind wie die beiden hier, ist das doch kein Problem."

"Svens Meister ist ein älterer Vampir", sagte Thomas. "Du kannst dich morgen doch einfach mit ihm unterhalten und dann eine Entscheidung treffen, ob wir die anderen hinzuholen. Bis auf Luciano können alle anderen innerhalb weniger Stunden hier sein."

"Gut, machen wir das so. Und dieser Luciano, wie lange braucht er für den Weg?"

Thomas sah zu Mario. "Was meinst du?"

"Von Florenz bis München, und dann weiter hier her - fünf, sechs Stunden?"

"Also auch nicht sehr lange", sagte Daniel erstaunt.

"Nein, wir sind recht schnell unterwegs."

"Das erleichtert vieles", sagte Robert.

"Ja, man ist schön flexibel", lächelte Thomas.

Robert nickte, dann sah er einen Moment nachdenklich zur Seite. "Am besten versuche ich jetzt gleich den Alpha von Kubas Rudel zu kontaktieren. Es ist noch früh am Abend und wenn wir Glück haben, spricht er gleich heute mit mir."

"Ihr redet miteinander?", fragte Mario überrascht.

"Nein, aber in dem Fall muss es wohl sein. Das Rudel weiß, dass es hier nur geduldet wird und wir sie ganz leicht vertreiben könnten. Also hoffe ich, dass der Alpha mit mir spricht und mir dann auch die Wahrheit sagen wird."

"Dann wird das schon werden", war Mario zuversichtlich.

"Gut, dann mach ich mich auf den Weg. Ach und bittet sagt eurem Clanoberhaupt, dass wir uns treffen sollten, sobald wir Karl und Tim gefunden haben."

"Werde ich Federico gerne mitteilen", lächelte Thomas.

Robert nickte und sah zu Daniel. "Bis nachher."

"Bis nachher", verabschiedete Daniel ihn.

Dann sah er zu Thomas und Mario. "Soll ich euch nach Hause fahren?"

"Das ist ein nettes Angebot, aber ich denke, wir laufen dann ein wenig von hier aus."

"Ok, dann schönen Abend noch. Und bis morgen."

"Dir auch einen schönen Abend - bis morgen."

Daniel lächelte und verschwand dann ebenfalls.

Mario und Thomas blieben noch ein wenig in der Nähe der Hütte, irgendwie hofften sie beide, dass sie etwas finden könnten. Doch wie zuvor fanden sie nichts Neues.

"Sollten wir vielleicht eine Nachricht in der Hütte hinterlassen?" schlug Mario vor. "Falls sie doch noch mal herkommen."

"Ja, wir können es ja versuchen", meinte Thomas wenig zuversichtlich.

Auch Mario hatte wenig Hoffnung, aber es gab ihm wenigstens das Gefühl, etwas zu tun. Er ging in die Hütte und fand nach einem Moment einen Bleistiftstummel und ein Blatt Papier.

[Karl, Tim, Ihr werdet von Euren Familien vermisst, sie suchen euch. Solltet Ihr hier vorbeikommen - bitte meldet euch. Sie werden euch wieder aufnehmen, wenn ihr wollt - und wenn nicht, möchten sie wissen, dass es euch gut geht. Thomas und Mario, die Euch ebenfalls suchen]

Er legte den Zettel auf den Tisch und beschwerte ihn mit einem Stein von draußen. "So, wir können los", sagte er zu Thomas.

"Gut, dann los", nickte Thomas. "Wollen wir erstmal telefonieren?"

"Ja, gute Idee."

Thomas zückte sein Handy und rief erst einmal bei Philippe an. Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung fragte er gleich nach, "Haben Lars und du morgen Abend Zeit Christoph und Sven zu begleiten?"

"Ah, okay, ja, das sollten sie machen."

Thomas zückte sein Handy und rief gleich bei Federico an. Wie so oft meldete sich zuerst Giovanni, der das Telefon schnell zu dem Clanführer brachte.

"Thomas, wie lief euer Treffen mit dem Rudelführer?" fragte Federico sofort.

"Es lief sehr gut. Der Alpha ist sehr nett und möchte dich gerne kennenlernen, wenn wir Karl gefunden haben." Von Tim würde er später erzählen, beschloss er kurzerhand.

"Hilft er euch bei der Suche?"

"Ja, das tut er. Er vermisst einen seiner Wölfe, wir vermuten, dass er mit Karl zusammen unterwegs ist."

"Ihr stoßt auch immer auf die ungewöhnlichsten Geschichten", meinte Federico.

Thomas grinste. "Ja, irgendwie ziehen wir sie an."

"Habt ihr schon einen Plan, wie ihr bei der Suche vorgehen wollt?"

"Wir wollen uns Hilfe von den Jungs aus Dortmund holen, und vielleicht von Luciano", erklärte Thomas.

"Gut", sagte Federico. "Ihr solltet aber auch Karls Clan mit einbeziehen. Nehmt doch den Jungen aus Bremen."

"Ich... ich weiß nicht, ob Florian mitsuchen würde", murmelte Thomas. "Aber wir können es zumindest versuchen."

"Ihr macht das schon. Bitte haltet mich weiter auf dem Laufenden.“

„Ja, das tun wir", versprach Thomas.

"So, den Rest der Nacht haben wir dann für uns?" fragte Mario, als Thomas sich verabschiedet und aufgelegt hatte.

"Ja, haben wir. Was möchtest du tun?"

"Hm? Ein bisschen durch die Gegend laufen und dann einen gemütlichen Abend zu Hause verbringen?"

"Und vorher bisschen naschen?"

"Ja, ein bisschen süßes Kuhblut klingt verlockend."

"Dann los - wir laufen einfach los, ja?"

Mario nickte und lief sofort los, gefolgt von Thomas.

Diesmal liefen sie in einem weiten Bogen um Wolfsburg herum, einfach nur, um sich zu bewegen. Hier und da naschten sie von einer Kuh oder einem Pferd, die auf den Weiden standen.

Die Kühe schmeckten Mario eindeutig besser als die Pferde, aber zur Abwechslung war es nicht schlecht.

Schließlich liefen sie zu Mario nach Hause und machten es sich auf dem Sofa bequem.

Sie sahen sich einen Film an und entspannten einfach ohne an Karl, Tim oder die ganze Situation zu denken.

Schließlich gingen sie zu Bett und ruhten, so wie sie es zuletzt viel zu selten getan hatten. Eng aneinandergeschmiegt und auch geistig ineinander verwoben.

Grade Mario brauchte diese Ruhe dringend. Manchmal vergaß Thomas, wie jung sein Gefährte noch war.

Er musste mehr trinken als alte Vampire, und er brauchte diese Ruhezeiten noch. Aber auch er selbst genoss es einfach Mario so nahe zu sein und in dieser aufregenden Zeit etwas zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Die Zeit verging schnell und als es zu Dämmern begann, wachten die beiden aus ihrer Ruhephase auf.

"Ich muss los", wisperte Thomas und küsste Mario zärtlich.

"Ich weiß", flüsterte Mario und fuhr Thomas durchs Haar.

Der lächelte ihn verliebt an. "Ich komme so schnell ich kann wieder zu dir."

Mario nickte und küsste Thomas noch einmal. "Ich ruf dich an, wenn es was Neues gibt. Vielleicht kann Daniel ja schon was erzählen."

"Und ansonsten sehen wir uns heute Abend." Thomas strich ihm noch einmal über die Schulter und den Arm, dann stand er auf und zog sich an.

"Bis später", sagte Mario.

Thomas lächelte ihn kurz an, dann lief er los und ließ Mario alleine.

Wie immer wartete Mario, bis Thomas nur noch eine warme Präsenz in seinem Geist war, dann stand er auf und machte sich fertig. Heute Morgen war er zu unruhig um noch lange im Bett liegen zu bleiben.

Er hoffte so sehr, dass Robert etwas bei dem anderen Alpha erreicht hatte und sie vielleicht noch am Abend auf die Suche gehen konnten.

Und er hoffte natürlich auch, dass das Date zwischen Kuba und Sven gut verlaufen würde.

Als Kuppler fühlte er sich dafür irgendwie verantwortlich.

Außerdem hatte grade Sven es verdient glücklich zu werden.

Er hatte eine miese Zeit bei seinem früheren Clan hinter sich, und jetzt sah er sowohl seinen Meister als auch seinen Bruder in glücklichen Beziehungen.

Viel zu früh machte sich Mario auf den Weg zum Verein.

Zu seiner Verwunderung war er nicht der erste, der seinen Wagen parkte.

Einen Moment zögerte Mario, aber dann stieg er aus. Vielleicht war es ja gar nicht schlecht, wenn er Kuba mal ganz allein erwischte.

Er betrat das Gebäude und versuchte zu erfassen, wo Kuba sich befand.

In der Kabine war er nicht, also versuchte er sein Glück in den Aufenthaltsräumen.

Beim dritten Versuch war er erfolgreich - es war der Raum, in dem Kuba am Vortag mit Sven telefoniert hatte.

Kuba saß in einem Sessel am Fenster, in der Hand hatte er eine Tasse Kaffee.


	33. Kubas Bedenken

"Hey", sprach Mario Kuba leise an.

Überrascht sah Kuba auf und runzelte dann die Stirn. "Was machst du denn hier?"

"Wollte dich nicht alleine hier sitzen lassen."

"Training beginnt erst in ner Stunde", brummte Kuba und sah wieder aus dem Fenster.

"Ich komm von den Kuschelvampiren aus Florenz. Wir möchten mit allen gut auskommen - auch mich euch."

"Du hast echt keine Ahnung... wenn mein Rudel rausbekommt, dass ich einen Vampir treffe..."

"Was werden sie tun? Dich verstoßen?"

Kuba zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht. Vielleicht bringen sie mich auch einfach um."

"Weil du einen Vampir magst", murmelte Mario. "Das ist doch scheiße..."

"So sind die Regeln halt."

"Und... wie können wir das verhindern? Also, zumindest das Umbringen?"

"Ich sag die ganze Sache ab und benehme mich, wie ein richtiger Wolf."

"Blöde Idee. Du wärst enttäuscht, und Sven erst recht."

Kuba seufzte tief. "Was will er überhaupt mit mir? Sollte er sich nicht... was weiß ich, nen Vampir oder so suchen?"

"Und du? Solltest du dir nicht einen Werwolf suchen?"

"Vermutlich..."

"Aber du hast dir eine Leiche ausgesucht..."

"Ich bin verrückt", murmelte Kuba. "Lebensmüde. Sie werden mich umbringen. Und Sven auch."

"So negativ? Vielleicht wollen sie nur nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben."

"Du kennst sie nicht!" sagte Kuba wütend.

"Nein, ich habe sie nur einmal gesehen, und das war nicht besonders vertrauenserweckend. Du allerdings auch nicht. Und das mit dem Verstoßen, das hast du doch als erster erwähnt."

"Als Verstoßener müsste ich hier verschwinden. Irgendwohin, wo es kein anderes Rudel gibt. Niemand würde mich aufnehmen."

"Es gibt Gegenden, in denen es keine Werwölfe gibt. Das heißt..." Mario überlegte kurz. "Im letzten Jahr muss einer da gewesen sein - nämlich du."

"Und dann?" fragte Kuba resigniert. "Ohne Rudel kann ich mich auch gleich erschießen lassen."

"Warum? Ich kenn mich ja mit euch Wölfen nicht so aus."

"Würdest du dein Leben lang allein sein wollen? Ohne Familie?"

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Thomas stand das bevor, ehe er mich verwandelt hat. Und ehe wir den Clan in Florenz gefunden haben. Erst jetzt fühlen wir uns wirklich... geborgen."

"Ich will nicht allein sein", sagte Kuba leise.

"Nein, das wollen wir alle nicht. Würde... Würde Sven kein Ersatz sein?"

Kuba zuckte mit den Schultern. "Euer Clan würde Sven bestimmt auch verstoßen. Und dann wäre ich Schuld, weil Sven seinen Bruder nicht mehr sehen könnte."

"Unser Clan ist gerade dabei eine Art... Partnerschaft mit den anderen Wölfen hier in Wolfsburg einzugehen. Zumindest wollen sich unser Clanführer und deren Alpha mal treffen."

Kuba lachte auf. "Du verarscht mich doch!"

"Wieso sollte ich das? Ich sag doch, wir wollen keinen Streit, wir sind die Kuschelvampire, wie ein Vampir eines anderen Clans erst neulich gesagt hat."

Kuba sah ihn an und wirkte zum ersten Mal nicht wütend oder ablehnend. "Ihr würdet Sven nicht bestrafen?"

Sofort schüttelte Mario den Kopf. "Nein, würden wir nicht. Er wird heute Abend von seinem Meister begleitet werden. Nicht als Anstands-Wau-Wau, sondern, weil Sven noch sehr jung ist und er ihn auf dem Weg begleiten will."

"Er ist aber nicht dabei, wenn wir uns treffen, oder?" fragte Kuba.

"Nein, keine Sorge. Er wird sich schon irgendwie anders beschäftigen."

Kuba nickte beruhigt und sah dann wieder einen Moment aus dem Fenster. "Vermutlich sollte ich mir gar keine Sorgen machen. Sven wird mir bestimmt sagen, dass er sich geirrt hat und doch nichts mit mir zu tun haben möchte."

"Und falls nicht, dann wird Sven für dich da sein, und sein Meister wird dich auch nicht rauswerfen."

"Wie kann man nur so ekelhaft positiv sein?"

"Vielleicht hab ich einfach noch keine schlechten Erfahrungen gemacht", überlegte Mario ernsthaft.

"Du bist ein Vampir, das ist ja wohl die schlechteste Erfahrung überhaupt!"

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Das könnte ich über dich genauso sagen. Thomas hat mir das Leben gerettet, indem er mich verwandelt hat. Und er war immer für mich da."

Deutlich sah Mario den Neid in Kubas Augen, ehe er schnell den Kopf weg drehte.

"Du musst auch nicht alleine sein..."

Kuba sagte nichts mehr dazu.

"Ich glaub, die anderen kommen...", bemerkte Mario - er hatte die Anwesenheit von einigen Personen gefühlt.

"Geh ruhig schon", murmelte Kuba.

"Du kommst dann nach, ja?"

"Ja doch - Nervensäge!"

"Bis gleich", lächelte Mario ihn an, dann verschwand er aus dem Zimmer.

Er seufzte, als er sich auf den Weg nach unten machte. Kuba tat ihm leid. Er konnte nachvollziehen, dass er Angst hatte, plötzlich allein dazustehen.

Oder noch schlimmer - was, wenn das Rudel ihn wirklich umbringen würde, und Sven auch angreifen wollte?

Er machte sich eigentlich wenig Sorgen um Sven - schließlich waren genug Vampire da, um ihn zu schützen. Aber wie würden sie dann vor Daniels Rudel dastehen?

Mario schüttelte den Kopf, über all das sollte er jetzt nicht nachdenken. Jetzt stand das Training an, und später würden sie erstmal Karl und Tim suchen.

Vielleicht hätte er Kuba von den beiden erzählen sollen. Um ihm zu zeigen, dass er nicht der einzige Wolf war, der sich in einen Vampir verliebt hatte.

Dann kam ihm ein anderer Gedanke: Das Rudel hatte ihm etwas anvertraut - wenn Kuba es wissen durfte, dann sollte Daniel es ihm erzählen.

"Morgen Mario", wurde er in diesem Moment tatsächlich von Daniel begrüßt. "Traust du dich nicht in die Kabine?"

"Oh, Morgen", grüßte Mario zurück. "Nee, hab Angst vor dem großen, bösen Wolf."

"So schlimm ist Kuba nun auch nicht", lachte Daniel.

"Nee, der ist auch noch nicht da. Aber du.."

"Na so böse bin ich doch gar nicht." .

Mario grinste. "Und ich kann mich wehren." Er atmete kurz ein und versuchte möglichst viele menschliche Gerüche aufzunehmen, so dass seine spitzen Zähne wuchsen.

Daniel beugte sich etwas näher vor und inspizierte neugierig Marios Zähne. "Sehen ziemlich spitz aus. Ist das unangenehm, wenn die so wachsen?"

"Ganz zu Anfang hats ziemlich weh getan, aber nur die ersten Male", erzählte Mario etwas mühsam um die Zähne herum.

Daniel riss die Augen auf und lachte. "Sag noch was!"

"Lach nicht!", zischte Mario nur gespielt wütend. Er selbst klang noch fast normal, Thomas dagegen lispelte mit ausgefahrenen Zähnen sehr niedlich - wie Mario fand.

"Tut mir leid, aber das klingt wirklich lustig", meinte Daniel.

Mario zeigte die Zähne noch einmal ganz demonstrativ, dann hielt er die Luft an und ließ sie wieder einfahren.

"Beeindruckend", sagte Daniel. "Ich hab das noch nie von so nahem gesehen. Danke, dass du es mir gezeigt hast."

Mario lächelte nur leicht. "Du bist sehr viel beeindruckender, Daniel."

"Ach", machte Daniel nur und deutete dann zur Kabine. "Wir sollten uns umziehen. Keine Lust auf Strafrunden." .

"Ja, dazu haben wir wohl keine Zeit."

"Wann kommt Sven mit seinem Meister?"

"Er könnte nach dem Training loslaufen und wär so gegen sieben hier. Oder ist das zu spät?"

"Nein, das ist total super. Mein Vater will sich heute Nachmittag mit dem Alpha von Kubas Rudel treffen. Falls der Kerl kommt. Aber ich erhoff mir davon ehrlich gesagt nicht viel."

"Und was machen wir, wenn er dem Besuch der Vampire nicht zustimmt?"

"Der hat gar nichts zu entscheiden. Das hier ist nicht sein Revier", knurrte Daniel.

"Gut", nickte Mario. "Dann ist es auch okay, wenn Lars und Philippe kommen? Und Luciano?"

Daniel seufzte ein wenig. "Das Rudel ist nicht begeistert", sagte er ehrlich. "Vermutlich werdet ihr heute Abend erstmal noch ein paar Wölfe kennenlernen, die euch... beschnuppern wollen. Die wollen vor allem Svens Meister kennenlernen, weil er älter ist."

"Natürlich, da wird Christoph nichts dagegen haben. Du kannst deine Leute aber beruhigen, sie sind zwar recht stark, aber sie kämpfen nur sehr ungern. Sie sind Forscher - auch Luciano."

"Mich musst du nicht mehr überzeugen. Ich glaub euch. Und ich denke meinen Vater habt ihr auch überzeugt. Aber unsere Kleinen... ihr Schutz geht über alles. Da müssen wir alle ganz sicher sein, dass keine Gefahr droht. Deshalb lassen wir Kubas Clan auch hier bleiben. Keiner von uns hat Lust jetzt mit ihnen Revierkämpfe auszutragen."

"Das verstehen wir. Wir halten uns von der Wolfsburg fern - ich habe auch gar nicht erzählt, wo ihr wohnt."

Daniel lächelte und öffnete nun die Kabine. "Wir können später weiter reden."

"Stimmt, wir sollten nicht zu spät kommen", nickte Mario und trat ein.

Die Kabine war schon ziemlich voll und die beiden beeilten sich mit dem Umziehen.

Bei Training hielt sich Mario sowohl von Daniel als auch von Kuba fern, und auch die beiden beachteten sich nicht weiter.

Er unterhielt sich dafür mit Julian und Maxi.

Nach dem Training aß er auch mit den beiden.

Dabei saß er nicht weit von Kuba entfernt und konnte sehen, wie der sein Essen nur auf dem Teller hin und herschob.

Natürlich, er war nervös und hatte Angst wegen des Treffens mit Sven. Wenn er ihn nur irgendwie beruhigen konnte!

Aber Kuba würde vermutlich nicht noch einmal so offen mit ihm sprechen wie heute Morgen.

Aber vielleicht sollte er Sven darauf vorbereiten, dass es Kuba nicht allzu gut ging - und dass das nichts mit ihm zu tun hatte.

"Ich muss mal kurz telefonieren", sagte er deshalb zu Julian und Maxi als sie fertig mit Essen waren.

"Wir gehen gleich mal hoch, wenn du fertig bist, kannst du nachkommen", kündigte Julian an.

"Ok. Bis gleich."

Er lächelte die beiden kurz an, dann ging er nach draußen. Hier hatte er Ruhe zum Telefonieren und rief gleich bei Sven an. .

"Hallo Mario", meldete sich Sven überrascht. "Alles ok bei euch?"

"Ja, schon... ich hab mit Kuba gesprochen..."

"Und? Was... er will aber nicht absagen, oder?"

"Nein, das will er nicht. Aber es fällt ihm schwer... nicht abzusagen.“.

"Ich will nicht, dass er absagt", sagte Sven. "Ich... ich bin immer noch total überrascht, dass Kuba so für mich fühlt, aber... es fühlt sich gut an."

"Er fühlt sehr viel für dich, Sven, aber es ist nicht einfach für ihn."

"Weil ich ein Vampir bin oder weil ich ein Mann bin?"

"Weil du ein Vampir bist. Sein Rudel wäre wohl alles andere als begeistert."

"Gab es vermutlich vorher noch nicht, oder? Also einen Werwolf, der eine Beziehung mit einem Vampir hatte..."

"Es ist zumindest ungewöhnlich. Und in dem Rudel wohl alles andere als erwünscht."

"Aber sollte sein Rudel nicht das Beste für Kuba wollen? Christoph ist doch auch einverstanden, wenn es mich glücklich macht."

"Unser Clan ist sehr, sehr aufgeklärt und offen, Sven. Erinnere dich an die Zeit bei Hagen..."

Sven schwieg einen Moment. "Ich weiß. Meinst du denn, wir haben überhaupt eine Chance, wenn sein Rudel so gegen mich ist?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber du solltest nicht so einfach aufgeben. Wenn ihr beide dafür kämpft, wird sich schon eine Lösung geben. Wenn ihr wirklich zusammenkommen solltet."

"Ich gebe nicht auf, keine Angst", sagte Sven sofort.

"Das ist gut. Dann... wann könnt ihr loslaufen?"

"Gleich nach dem zweiten Training. Christoph holt mich hier ab und dann geht’s sofort weiter zu euch."

"Schön. Ich hab auch was zu trinken für dich da, hier sind aber auch viele leckere Kühe."

"Leckere Kühe? Klingt gut."

Mario lachte leise. "Sind sie auch."

"Dann komm ich nachher auf eine Kuh vorbei", lachte Sven.

Mario lachte auf, "Ich lad dich auf eine Kuh ein!"

"Ich freu mich. Und... sag Kuba, dass ich mich sehr auf heute Abend freue."

"Sag ich ihm, versprochen."

"Dann bis später", verabschiedete sich Sven.

"Bis später", erwiderte Mario und legte auf. Er war tatsächlich erleichtert - jetzt, wo Sven sich wohl darauf eingelassen hatte, würde er Kuba so schnell nicht wieder gehen lassen. Und Kuba würde es gut tun, dass Sven nicht so leicht aufgab.

Jetzt musste er das nur Kuba klar machen, damit der nicht wirklich noch Muffensausen bekam und Sven heute Abend versetzte.

Er ging wieder in das Gebäude und schloss kurz die Augen. Bei so vielen Leuten fiel es ihm nicht leicht eine einzelne Person zu finden, doch schließlich war er sicher, dass Kuba im Kraftraum war.

Schnell machte er sich auf den Weg und fand Kuba tatsächlich auf einem der Räder.

"Hey", grüßte er den Werwolf.

"Du schon wieder."

"Ja, ich schon wieder. Ich soll dich von Sven grüßen. Sie laufen gleich nach dem Training los."

Kuba sah sofort auf. "Du hast mit Sven gesprochen"

"Ja, wir haben gerade telefoniert."

"Und wie... also wie geht’s ihm?"

Erleichtert lächelte Mario, er hatte befürchtet, Kuba würde ihm an die Gurgel springen, weil er sich eingemischt hatte. "Gut. Er freut sich auf heute Abend."

Ein leichtes Lächeln schob sich auf Kubas Lippen. "Ich mich auch", wisperte er kaum hörbar.

"Das ist schön." Mari o war sehr erleichtert das zu hören. "Wo möchtest du ihn treffen? Bei dir, bei mir - oder irgendwo... anders?"

"Nicht bei mir", sagte Kuba sofort. "Das... ich glaube nicht, dass es Sven da gefällt."

Wieder musste Mario lächeln. Nachdem Kuba die Verabredung am Morgen noch fast absagen wollte, machte er sich jetzt viele Gedanken, und auch sehr fürsorgliche Gedanken. "Dein Haus ist schön, Kuba."

Kuba schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich... überleg mir was. Wo ich mit Sven hingehen kann."

"Mein Angebot steht, wenn du nichts anderes findest."

"Nein, das wäre... komisch."

"Okay", nickte Mario, das verstand er.

"Ich find schon was", meinte Kuba.

"Okay - Wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann, dann sag Bescheid, ja?"

Kuba nickte, dann erinnerte er sich offenbar, dass er Mario nickte mochte. "Was machste eigentlich ständig mit Daniel?" knurrte er.

"Wir verstehen uns ganz gut. Und er hilft uns bei der Suche nach dem verschwundenen Vampir."

"Und warum sollte er das tun? Was interessiert den ein verschwundener Blutsauger?"

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. Von Tim wollte er nicht erzählen. "Er hilft uns halt. Vielleicht ist er neugierig auf uns Vampire."

Kuba schnaubte. "Das würde ihm ähnlich sehen..."

"Was würde ihm ähnlich sehen?"

Kuba schüttelte den Kopf. "Ist doch egal. Und jetzt lass mich allein, ich will die Übung fertig machen."

"Okay. Viel Spaß nachher mit Sven", wünschte Mario, dann ging er.

Mario seufzte leicht. So ganz verstehen würde er Kuba wohl nie. Aber vielleicht musste er das ja auch nicht. Hauptsache Sven verstand ihn. .

Er würde jetzt erstmal zurückgehen zu Julian und Maxi und sich mit ihnen die Zeit bis zum zweiten Training vertreiben.

Und danach würde er sich auf das zweite Treffen mit Daniels Vater vorzubereiten - und mit anderen Rudelmitgliedern.

So machte er das dann auch - ein wenig zocken auf der Playstation, dann das zweite Training, dann lief er nach Hause und wartete auf Thomas.

Aber es waren Sven und Christoph die als erste eintrafen.

"Hey", grüßte er die beiden fröhlich. "Habt ihr schon gegessen?"

Sven schüttelte den Kopf und grinste. "Du hast mir eine Kuh versprochen."

"Okay, dann gehen wir mal jagen. Ich schreib nur Thomas kurz eine Nachricht, damit er sich nicht wundert, dass wir nicht da sind"

Schnell tippte Mario die Nachricht, ehe er mit Sven und Christoph im Schlepptau loslief. .


	34. Jagdprobleme

Sie liefen zu einer der Kuhweiden, die sie in der letzten Zeit schon einmal besucht hatten.

"Na los, dann zeig mal, was du kannst", forderte Christoph seinen Schützling auf.

Sven nickte leicht und suchte sich dann eine Kuh auf. Er wartete einen Moment, ging dann langsam in weitem Abstand um die Kuh herum und lief dann auf einmal los, auf die Kuh zu.

Das Tier riss panisch die Augen auf, muhte wild und floh vor dem wild heranstürmenden Jungvampir.

Etwas verdattert blieb Sven stehen und sah der forttrabenden Kuh nach.

Mario unterdrückte ein Lachen und auch Christoph hatte sichtlich Mühe ernst zu bleiben.

"Versuchs noch mal", rief er Sven nach einem Moment, als er sich wieder im Griff hatte, zu.

Sven nickte und nahm eine andere Kuh ins Visier.

Diesmal näherte er sich ihr langsamer und hoffte, dass sie ihn nicht witterte.

"Svens hat es nicht so mit der Jagd", sagte Christoph leise zu Mario.

"Das merk ich schon... Aber er schafft das bestimmt noch."

"Ich hoffe es. Obwohl... Luciano schafft es ja auch ohne die Jagd."

"Aber Sven hätte Spaß daran."

Christoph nickte. "Lars stellt sich etwas besser an. Vielleicht sollten die beiden öfter zusammen jagen."

"Oh ja, das klappt bestimmt besser." Mario sah, wie Sven in diesem Moment die dritte Kuh weglief.

Christoph seufzte. "Er ist nervös wegen seiner Verabredung. Er hat heute Morgen eine ganze Stunde vor dem Spiegel gestanden und überlegt, was er anziehen soll."

"Und Kuba hat den ganzen Tag überlegt, wo er mit Sven hingehen könnte."

"Was hältst du von diesem Kuba?" fragte Christoph. "Kann ich Sven wirklich mit ihm allein lassen?"

Mario zögerte kurz. "Sven und er kennen sich ja schon lange, und Kuba hat sich wohl schon vor einiger Zeit in ihn verguckt. Jetzt, nach seiner Verwandlung hat er wohl ziemlich mit sich selbst zu kämpfen. Er mag keine Blutsauger, weil ihm das eingeredet wurde. Aber er mag Sven noch immer, und wohl immer mehr. Ich denke, du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Außerdem - er verwandelt sich nur bei Vollmond, jetzt ist er ein normaler Mensch - und die können uns ja nichts anhaben."

"Er könnte Sven auch als Menschen verletzen. Nicht körperlich, aber..."

"Ja, wenn du das so siehst... aber das wird er nicht machen. Da bin ich sicher."

"Gut", sagte Christoph. "Und... willst du Sven vielleicht mit seiner Kuh helfen? Sonst kriegt der arme Kerl heute gar nichts mehr zu essen."

"Mach ich", lächelte Mario und ging langsam auf Sven zu. Inzwischen war die ganze Herde unruhig, und es wurde immer schwieriger sich den Tieren zu nähern.

Mario wünschte, Thomas wäre hier. Er hätte die Tiere sofort beruhigen können.

"Sven?", fragte er leise. "Wollen wir ein Stück weiter zur nächsten Weide gucken, und da jagen?"

Ein wenig hilflos sah Sven ihn an. "Mhm, vielleicht eine gute Idee..."

"Und dann jagen wir zusammen, ja?"

"Ich bin nicht gut da drin", sagte Sven zerknirscht.

"Nein, aber du kannst es lernen. Und selbst wenn nicht - Christoph nimmt es dir nicht übel. Außerdem - Luciano ist darin noch schlechter."

"Ich möchte es aber können. Ich finde es aufregend und spannend. Aber ich stell mich total tollpatschig an."

"Du bist zu nervös, und das überträgt sich auf die Tiere. Weißt du was - wir laufen und jagen ohne Christoph, okay?" Sven fühlte vermutlich noch immer unter Druck gesetzt, wenn ein Meister dabei war - auch wenn er schon so lange von Hagen losgekommen war.

"Wär das für Christoph denn ok?"

"Klar. Er will dich nicht überwachen."

Sven sah zu Christoph. "Ich frag ihn, ok?"

"Ja, lauf schnell hin."

Sven lächelte und lief zu seinem Meister. "Ich... Mario hat angeboten, dass er mit mir zusammen jagt."

"Dann viel Spaß", wünschte Christoph. "Ich warte hier, ja?"

"Ok", strahlte Sven und lief zurück zu Mario.

Mario grinste ihn an und deutete dann nach Norden. "Da drüben, ein paar Kilometer, da haben wir neulich auch schon getrunken."

"Und die Kühe da sind... kooperativer?"

"Bestimmt", meinte Mario. Er hoffte einfach, dass Sven, wenn er alleine jagte, nicht so nervös war.

"Dann los", sagte Sven und lief in die Richtung los, in die Mario gedeutet hatte.

Mario folgte ihm, bis sie kurz darauf vor der nächsten Weide standen.

"Also... such dir eine aus und nähere dich ihr ganz langsam."

"Die hier", deutete Sven auf eine der schwarz-bunten Kühe, die in ihrer Nähe stand.

"Dann los", sagte Mario. "Trau dich."

Sven nickte, schloss die Augen um ruhig zu werden und lief dann die wenigen Schritte zu der erwählten Kuh. Er versuchte so wenig Geräusche wie möglich zu machen, um das Tier nicht zu verschrecken.

Tatsächlich schaffte er es endlich die Kuh zu packen.

"Ganz ruhig, ich will dir nicht weh tun", wisperte er.

Dann biss er zu, in den Hals der Kuh. War das Tier vorher noch unruhig, so hielt es sofort still und ließ ihn trinken.

Sven schloss die Augen und trank genüsslich. Mario hatte recht gehabt, das Blut war wirklich extrem lecker. Er trank mit Genuss, aber nicht zu viel, nur so viel, bis er satt war. Dann leckte er über die Wunde und ließ sie so schnell heilen.

Mario hatte inzwischen auch getrunken und so trafen sie sich satt am Rand der Weide.

"Hat doch super geklappt", meinte Mario.

"Danke", sagte Sven.

Mario lächelte ihn an. "Wollen wir dann gleich wieder zurück?"

Sven nickte. "Ja, Kuba will mich in einer halben Stunde bei dir abholen. Aber er wollte mir nicht sagen, wo wir hinfahren."

"Das weiß ich auch nicht - er hat vorhin noch überlegt."

"Warum will er nicht zu sich nach Hause gehen?"

"Das weiß ich auch nicht - das musst du ihn schon fragen."

"Ich... ich bin total nervös", wisperte Sven. "Dabei kenn ich Kuba doch schon so lange. Aber seit er mir gesagt hat, dass er mich mag... ich weiß auch nicht."

"Ihm geht es genauso", versuchte Mario ihn zu beruhigen.

"Hab ich schon gemerkt", grinste Sven schief.

"Dass er nervös ist?"

Sven nickte. "Im Telefonat wirkte so unsicher. Das ist Kuba eigentlich gar nicht."

"Nein, jedenfalls nicht, so, wie ich ihn kennengelernt habe."

"Dann bin ich mal gespannt, wie das nachher mit uns zwei nervösen Hühnern laufen wird", grinste Sven.

"Ihr kriegt das schon hin", war Mario zuversichtlich. "So, und jetzt wisch dir den Mund ab, und dann los zu Christoph."

Sven zog ein Tuch aus seiner Tasche und wischte sich das Blut von den Lippen. Dann machten sich die beiden auf den Rückweg zu Christoph.

"Ah, du hast getrunken", lächelte Christoph ihn zufrieden an.

"Ja, es hat geklappt. Zum Glück."

"Komm, sonst hättest du ein schönes Glas Schwein bekommen."

"Aber die Kuh war viel besser als Schwein."

"Die Kuh war ja auch frisch, dann sind sie immer lecker."

Sven nickte und sah dann auf seine Uhr. "Können wir los? Kuba wird gleich kommen."

"Ja, klar - wir beeilen uns, dann kannst du dir noch mal durch die Haare gehen."

"Wieso? Sitzen meine Haare nicht mehr gut?" fragte Sven und fuhr sich unwillkürlich mit der Hand durchs Haar. "Die Kühe, oder? Die Kühe haben meine Frisur zerstört!"

"Sven, Sven, alles gut", versuchte Mario ihn zu beruhigen. "Alles gut."

"Du siehst gut aus", nickte auch Christoph. "Außerdem kennt Kuba dich doch auch mit zerzausten Haaren."

"Ja, aber doch nicht bei einem Date!"

Mario grinste. "Los, ab nach Hause. Dann kannst du dich überzeugen, wie gut du aussiehst."

Christoph grinste und schon Sven dann vor sich her zurück zu Marios Haus.

"Thomas ist auch bald hier", sagte Mario und schloss die Haustür auf.

Sven nickte, und kaum stand er im Flur, richtete er sich die Haare. "Nur gut, dass wir Vampire doch im Spiegel zu sehen sind", murmelte er dabei.

"Möchtest du Haargel?" fragte Mario grinsend.

"Ja, das wäre lieb."

"Dann komm mal mit ins Bad."

Sven folgte ihm eilig und versuchte dann seine Haare zu ordnen. "Er muss ja nicht sehen, dass ich gerade noch mit einer Kuh gekämpft habe!"

"Keine Angst, wir verraten dich nicht."

"Danke", nickte Sven, dann sah er auf. "Ich glaube, er kommt."

Mario sah ihn neugierig an. "Woher weißt du das?"

"Fühlst du ihn nicht? Man fühlt doch, wenn jemand kommt."

"Ich fühle Thomas, der immer näher kommt", sagte Mario.

"Nee, Thomas ist das nicht", war Sven sicher.

Mario lächelte. "Glaub mir, ich spüre Thomas immer, egal wie weit er entfernt ist. Und ich weiß, dass er jetzt grad immer näher kommt."

"Aber Thomas... nee, das hier fühlt sich anders an."

Mario schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich, wobei er versuchte das Gefühl von Thomas zur Seite zu schieben.

"Hm, ja, irgendwas ist da noch", gab er zu.

"Sag ich doch", strahlte Sven und sah noch einmal in den Spiegel. "Kann ich so gehen?"

"Ja, klar", nickten die beiden älteren Vampire sofort.

Sven sah zu Christoph. "Danke, dass du mich allein mit Kuba gehen lässt."

"Mario meint, es wäre ungefährlich für dich."

"Ist es", sagte Mario.

"Also viel Spaß", wünschte Christoph.

"Danke. Bis später!" sagte Sven und verließ das Haus um vor der Tür auf Kuba zu warten.


	35. Ein Date

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann sah er einen großen, schwarzen Wagen um die Ecke biegen.

Der Wagen hielt direkt vor ihm.

Der Motor erstarb, dann öffnete sich die Fahrertür, und Kuba stieg langsam aus.

"Hi", sagte Sven und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

"Hey", grüßte Kuba ihn mit einem Lächeln. .

Sven trat noch näher. "Ich... ist das mit dem Geruch ok? Sonst kann ich noch mehr Parfüm nehmen."

"Das ist schon okay, Sven", meinte Kuba. "Du riechst irgendwie nicht so schlimm."

"Gut", sagte Sven erleichtert. "Ich freu mich so, dass es mit dem Treffen geklappt hat."

"Ich finde es auch schön - sehr schön. Dass du hier bist", gab Kuba zu.

"Also... wohin entführst du mich?“

Kuba lächelte leicht. "Möchtest du es wissen, oder dich lieber überraschen lassen?"

Sven überlegte nicht lange. "Ich lass mich überraschen."

"Okay, dann komm, steig ein, ja?"

Sven nickte und setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz.

Kuba stieg ebenfalls ein, startete den Wagen und fuhr los. Sie fuhren raus aus der Stadt über eine schmale Landstraße. Schließlich bog Kuba ab, steuerte einen Waldweg entlang und brachte sie schließlich zum Waldrand. Hier grenzten die Bäume an eine Wiese.

"Das ist schön", sagte Sven, als er ausstieg und sich umsah. "Richtig idyllisch."

"Gefällt es dir?", fragte Kuba leise nach.

Sven nickte. "Kommst du oft hier her?"

"Hin und wieder, ja. Wenn ich mal Ruhe brauche."

"So einen Ort braucht jeder. Wenn du in Dortmund bist, dann zeige ich dir meinen", sagte Sven mit einem Lächeln.

"Ich würde ihn gerne kennenlernen", meinte Kuba. .

"Wirst du. Und jetzt... führ mich mal rum", sagte Sven und streckte eine Hand nach Kuba aus.

Er merkte, wie unsicher Kuba seine Hand ergriff, dann aber fest hielt.

Ganz gemütlich schritten sie über die Wiese und genossen es erst einmal nur, dass sie zusammen waren.

Sven wagte es leicht einzuatmen, und merkwürdigerweise roch Kuba zwar wild, nach Hund irgendwie, aber es störte ihn nicht. Im Gegenteil wirkte es eher anziehend.

Schließlich blieb er stehen. "Wollen wir uns hinsetzen und reden?" schlug er vor.

"Ja, hier gleich?" Sie standen mitten auf der Wiese.

"Warum nicht? Sieht doch gemütlich aus das Fleckchen."

Kuba ließ Svens Hand noch immer nicht los, auch nicht, als sie sich jetzt setzten. .

Sven drückte Kubas Hand. "Das hab ich echt schon lange nicht mehr gemacht. Einfach so im Gras auf einer Wiese zu sitzen."

"In der Sonne..."

"Natürlich. Obwohl das auch bei Nacht schön sein kann. Wenn die Sterne am Himmel funkeln - mit einer Thermoskanne Kakao, einer kuscheligen Decke..."

"Du trinkst Kakao?"

Sven schüttelte den Kopf. "Ist zu intensiv. Früher... da hab ich ihn gern getrunken. Aber ich mag den Geruch von heißem Kakao. Der erinnert mich an meine Kindheit."

"Zu intensiv? Das... das ist schade, dass du ihn nicht mehr trinken kannst."

"Man gewöhnt sich dran."

"Ja... Aber trotzdem schade, sonst hätte ich dich auf einen Kakao eingeladen."

"Vielleicht... wenn nur ganz, ganz wenig Kakaopulver drin ist... vielleicht ginge es dann."

Kuba nickte. "Dann versuchen wir das, ja?"

"Ok", sagte Sven sofort.

"Ich freu mich drauf!"

"Ich mich auch. Das heißt nämlich, dass wir schon für ein zweites Date verabredet sind."

"Oh ja", strahlte Kuba ihn an. "Das ist gut."

Sven rutschte etwas näher an ihn heran. "Seit wann... magst du mich eigentlich?"

"Schon... länger", gab Kuba vor. "Da haben wir noch zusammen gespielt."

"Warum hast du nie was gesagt?"

"Es gibt keine schwulen Fußballer. Und keine schwulen Polen..."

"Es gibt mehr schwule Fußballer als man so denkt. Und einige davon sind auch noch Vampire", schnaubte Sven und grinste dann. "Oder offenbar Werwölfe."

"Oder Werwölfe", wiederholte Kuba leise.

"Wie bist du eigentlich einer geworden?" fragte Sven.

Kuba zögerte. "Ist noch nicht lange her. Ich war hier, weil ich mir mit meinem Berater alles hier angucken wollte. Das war Anfang Juli. Abends war ich dann noch laufen, wie oft. Ich wusste nicht, dass Vollmond war, und es hätte mich auch nicht interessiert."

"Und dann hat dich einfach jemand angegriffen?"

Kuba nickte. "Ich hab etwas rascheln gehört, dann hab ich mich umgedreht und einen riesigen Wolf gesehen. Und dann... mehr weiß ich nicht. Ich bin dann ein paar Stunden später aufgewacht, mit heftigen Schmerzen hier in der Seite", deutete er auf eine Stelle rechts über der Hüfte.

"Das... das muss schrecklich gewesen sein", sagte Sven leise.

"Ich wusste ja nicht, was passiert war. Beim nächsten Vollmond war ich hier schon beim Training. Am Abend standen drei fremde Männer vor mir und haben mich überredet mitzukommen. Und dann - dann hab ich mich das erste Mal verwandelt."

Sven schluckte. "Hat... hat es wehgetan? Das Verwandeln, meine ich."

Kuba nickte nur wortlos.

"War bei mir auch so. Der Biss... und alles. Es hat furchtbar wehgetan."

Auf einmal fühlte Sven einen Arm, der sich um seine Schultern legte und zog ihn an sich. Ohne zu Zögern lehnte sich Sven an Kuba.

"Wir haben beide ganz schöne Scheiße hinter uns", murmelte Kuba.

Sven nickte. "Oh ja. Aber ich hab’s freiwillig gemacht. Du wurdest einfach überfallen."

"Dich haben sie angelogen, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe."

"Ja... haben sie. Aber nicht in allen Punkten. Ich bin nicht mehr ständig verletzt. Das ist... einfach unglaublich schön."

"Du hattest da aber auch immer unheimlich Pech", meinte Kuba mitfühlend.

"Genau wie Lars", grinste Sven schief. "Als Mensch... wer weiß, wie lange wir noch hätten Fußball spielen können. Ich sehe es ja jetzt auch immer wieder bei Marco. Ich glaube, wenn man ihm so ein Angebot machen würde, wäre er auch in Versuchung es anzunehmen."

"Nie wieder verletzt sein – ja, das ist für viele verführerisch", meinte Kuba.

Sven sah ihn an. "Es ist gar nicht so schlimm, wie du offenbar denkst. Und ich tu ja auch niemandem was."

"Du lebst von Blut aus Dosen", murmelte Kuba.

"Tierblut."

"Dann bist du wohl ungefährlicher als ich", gab Kuba zu.

"Weiß nicht. Wie gefährlich bist du denn?" fragte Sven.

"Wenn Vollmond ist... wenn ich mich verwandele... ich bin dann nicht mehr ich", gestand Kuba.

"Erinnerst du dich an das, was du als Wolf erlebst?"

Kuba schüttelte den Kopf. "Kaum. Es ist wie ein Traum. Ich wache auf, weiß noch ein wenig was, aber das ist ganz schnell weg."

"Klingt beängstigend", gab Sven zu.

"Ist es auch. Ich hab immer Schiss, dass ich irgendwas Schlimmes gemacht habe."

"Das glaub ich nicht. Du bist doch kein schlechter Kerl Kuba. Warum solltest du als Wolf dann was Schlimmes tun?"

"Ein Wolf ist aggressiv und will jagen. Und das will ich auch. Oder vielleicht eher, mein Wolf ist dann aggressiv. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was er anstellt, und ich könnte ihn nicht bremsen."

"Vampire sind angeblich auch aggressiv."

"Und bist du es?"

"Nicht besonders. Auch wenn mir die Jagd Spaß macht. Aber am Ende trinke ich immer nur ein bisschen von den Tieren. Falls es überhaupt klappt und sie mir nicht weglaufen."

Kuba musste ein wenig grinsen. "Ich dachte immer, ihr seid so schnell..."

"Das bin ich auch, aber Tiere spüren es, wenn wir in der Nähe sind und wollen automatisch fliehen. Man muss geschickt sein, um sich ihnen zu nähern. Und ich bin eher... ein Trampel."

"Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen", meinte Kuba und zog ihn ein wenig dichter an sich.

"Solange bin ich halt auch noch nicht Vampir. Und bei meinem alten Clan lief das alles... sagen wir mal so, da hatte man wenig Geduld mit mir. Wenn ich was falsch gemacht habe, dann wurde ich bestraft. Das nicht grade Hilfreich um etwas zu lernen..."

"Aber du bist jetzt bei diesem Clan in Florenz. Behandeln sie dich da gut?"

Sven lächelte. "Tun sie. Es ist eine Familie. Wir sind füreinander da. Christoph ist extra aus Florenz nach Dortmund gezogen, damit ich weiter Fußball spielen kann. Er hätte auch befehlen können, dass ich nach Florenz gehe, aber er will mich glücklich sehen."

"Dein Meister scheint wirklich okay zu sein." Kuba klang erleichtert.

"Ist er. Und sein Gefährte auch. Philippe ist Lars Meister."

"Sein Gefährte..."

"Ist bei uns im Clan nicht ungewöhnlich. Auch wenn kaum eine Verbindung so tief geht, wie die von Thomas und Mario."

"In meinem Rudel sind sie alle alleine."

"Und sind sie glücklich damit?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kenne sie nicht so gut."

"Aber ihr gehört doch zusammen. Ihr seid ein Rudel, eine Familie."

"Nein. Ich bin ja noch sehr jung, aber auch so sind wir keine Familie. Bei Wölfen hat alles viel mit Macht und Kraft zu tun."

"Eine Familie gibt einem Kraft", meinte Sven. "Weißt du, warum sie dich zu einem Wolf gemacht haben?"

"Nein. Vielleicht, weil ich Kohle habe. Vielleicht war es einfach Zufall."

"Hast du sie denn nicht gefragt?"

"Sie würden nicht antworten."

Sven schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber du hast eine Antwort verdient."

"Nein. Der Alpha hat das Sagen, und er entscheidet, wer was weiß."

"Das ist... scheiße."

"So ist es in einem Rudel..."

"Ist das in jedem Rudel so oder nur in deinem?"

"Ich wüsste nicht, wie es anders gehen kann."

"In dem anderen Rudel hier läuft es aber doch anders, oder?" fragte Sven.

"Vielleicht..."

"Warum sprichst du nicht mal mit Daniel? Vielleicht kann er dir irgendwie helfen... Oder Christoph spricht mal mit deinem Alpha."

Sofort schüttelte Kuba den Kopf. "Das gibt nur Ärger."

"Weil wir Vampire sind?"

"Nein. Mein Alpha... er hat halt die Macht - auch das Recht zu bestrafen."

Sven schluckte leicht. "Ich will nicht, dass du wegen mir Probleme bekommst."

Kuba schluckte, dann griff er nach Svens Hand. "Du bist es wert."

Sofort lächelte Sven strahlend.

"Und irgendwie - irgendwie kriegen wir das alles auch hin. Also, wenn du willst."

"Ich wär nicht hier, wenn ich es nicht wollen würde", sagte Sven leise.

Kuba nickte leicht. "Es ist schön, dass du hier bist."

Sven zögerte einen Moment, dann hob er eine Hand und strich Kuba leicht über die Wange.

Sofort schob sich ein Lächeln auf Kubas Lippen. So weich und verträumt hatte Sven ihn noch nie erlebt."

"Hast du schon mal einen Vampir geküsst?" wisperte Sven.

Kuba schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Und du einen Werwolf?", fragte er kaum hörbar.

"Nein. Aber ich würds gern mal tun."

"Dann... jetzt ist die Gelegenheit", wisperte Kuba und lehnte sich zu ihm.

Sven kam ihm sofort entgegen. Dann berührten sich ihre Lippen, ganz leicht nur, aber sehr kribbelnd. Sven lächelte unwillkürlich. Sein letzter Kuss war viel, viel zu lange her. Und dieser, der war viel aufregender.

"Noch einen?" wisperte Kuba ein wenig heiser.

"Noch einen.." Und schon trafen sich ihre Lippen erneut. Diesmal lag etwas mehr Druck in dem Kuss und beide schoben sich näher an den anderen. Dann fühlte Sven auch Kubas Hand in seinem Nacken.

Instinktiv schloss er die Augen und öffnete seine Lippen einladend. Das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch verstärkte sich, als er Kubas Zungenspitze fühlte.

Leicht stupste er Kubas Zunge mit seiner eigenen an. Sofort erwiderte Kuba das Anstupsen. Sven seufzte leicht und schloss die Augen. Nach dem Anstupsen intensivierte sie den Kuss. Svens Hand fand einen Weg in Kubas Haare. Sie fühlten sich weich unter seinen Fingern an. Weich und verdammt gut.

So zärtlich, Sven hatte das nie von einem Kuss erwartet, schon gar nicht von einem Kuss mit Kuba - einem Werwolf! Er hätte sich den Kuss mit einem Wolf ganz anders vorgestellt. Einfach härter und aggressiver - und niemals so verliebt.

Aber das alles hier war ganz anders als erwartet. Allein schon dieser Ort hier hatte irgendwas... Magisches an sich. So ruhig, so entspannt. Der Wind wehte warm über die Wiese. Und er saß hier im Gras und ließ sich von einem Werwolf küssen.

Irgendwann löste sie sich - und lächelten sich mit strahlenden Augen an. "Und?" fragte Sven leise. "Hat es dir gefallen einen Vampir zu küssen?"

"Verdammt gut", meinte Kuba. "Und wie geht’s dir mit einem Werwolf?"

"War perfekt", sagte Sven strahlend. "Und ich glaube nicht, dass ich davon so schnell genug bekommen werde."

Kuba schmunzelte. "Das ließe sich einrichten."

"Da bin ich aber froh", grinste Sven.

Schon lagen Kubas Lippen wieder auf seinen, wieder zärtlich und verliebt. Diesmal schlang Sven beide Arme um ihn. Dabei verlor Kuba das Gleichgewicht und fiel nach hinten - und zog Sven gleich mit sich. Sven lachte leise in den Kuss. "Mein stürmischer Wolf."

"Eher stürmischer Vampir, oder?", grinste Kuba.

"Gefällt dir, hm?"

"Sehr..."

Sven lächelte ihn an. "Mir auch. Und du fühlst dich ziemlich gut an, wie du so unter mir liegst."

"Du stehst drauf? Darauf oben zu liegen?"

Sven lachte. "Im Moment gefällt’s mir sehr gut. Allerdings könnte ich mir vorstellen dass es auch andersrum sehr... aufregend ist."

Kuba grinste, und mit einem kurzen Schwung drehte er sie beide um, so dass er jetzt oben lag. Erneut lachte Sven und sah zu Kuba hoch. "Mhm, ja, auch sehr gut."

Kuba beugte sich runter und küsste ihn jetzt erneut. Sofort erwiderte Sven den Kuss. Wieder fühlte er Kubas Hand im Nacken - und dann ein Kribbeln an seiner Hüfte. Nein, kein Kribbeln - ein Vibrieren.

"Dein Handy", wisperte Kuba gegen Svens Lippen.

"Hmm... ich beiß ihn. Egal, wer es ist..." Sven zog das Handy aus der Tasche und meldete sich ungeduldig.

"Sven, ist alles ok bei dir?", fragte Christoph.

Sven lachte leise. "Kontrollanruf, was? Ist alles okay hier."

"Tut mir leid. Ich bin einfach besorgt", gab Christoph zu.

"Ist ja okay. Ich bin dir dankbar, dass ich hier mit Kuba sein darf."

"Gut, ich denke, ich störe euch dann nicht länger. Mario, Thomas und ich treffen uns jetzt gleich mit dem anderen Rudel hier. Schick mir eine Nachricht, wenn du wieder bei Mario bist, ok?"

"Dann wünsch ich euch viel Erfolg. Ich melde mich dann."

"Bis später Sven."


	36. Ein Fund

Christoph legte auf und lächelte. Sven hatte wirklich glücklich geklungen.

"Ich hab doch gesagt, dass du dir keine Sorgen machen musst", grinste Mario.

"Macht man aber trotzdem. Wenn ein Schützling auf einmal mit einem Werwolf anbändelt..."

"…wird es spannend", lachte Thomas.

"Oh ja, das wird es echt. Bin mal gespannt, wann er ihn mir vorstellt", grinste Christoph.

"Darauf bin ich allerdings auch gespannt", sagte Mario. "Aber vielleicht ist Kuba ja jetzt netter wo das mit Sven offenbar geklappt hat."

"Netter? Du hattest gemeint, es wäre kein Problem Sven zu ihm zu schicken."

"Zu Sven wird er nett sein", sagte Mario. "Und es ist ja auch schon besser zwischen uns beiden geworden. Kuba ist einfach... ziemlich unglücklich mit seiner Situation."

Christoph nickte. "Und hoffentlich weiß er, was passiert, wenn er nicht nett zu Sven ist."

"Er wird ihm nichts tun", sagte Mario. "Ich hätte die beiden sonst nie zusammengebracht. Kuba mag Sven sehr."

"Dann ist gut. Und Sven klang wirklich zufrieden."

"Wurde auch Zeit das Sven jemanden findet", meinte Thomas.

"Ja, wirklich", nickte Christoph, dann sah er auf. Irgendetwas hatte er offenbar gerochen.

"Das wird Daniel sein", meinte Thomas.

"Hallo, du musst Christoph sein", begrüßte Daniel ihn und lächelte Thomas und Mario an.

"Ja, genau - hallo Daniel", grüßte Christoph ihn. "Schön, dich kennenzulernen."

"Dann kommt mal mit ihr drei", sagte Daniel. "Wir treffen uns mit den anderen in einem Haus hier in der Nähe, das dem Rudel gehört."

"Dann bring uns mal hin", bat Mario.

Daniel nickte und führte die drei Vampire durch einige kleine Seitenstraßen. Etwa fünf Minuten später standen sie vor einem zweistöckigen Haus, in dem laut Schild ein Architektenbüro untergebracht war. "Wir müssen ja auch von irgendwas leben", grinste Daniel.

"Und wen treffen wir hier?", fragte Christoph nach.

"Meinen Vater und einige der anderen Wölfe", sagte Daniel. "Das werden dann vermutlich auch die sein, die bei der Suche nach Tim und Karl helfen."

"Das ist gut - je mehr, desto besser", meinte Thomas und folgte Daniel zur Eingangstür.

"Außerdem wird mein Vater erzählen, wie das Treffen mit dem Alpha von Kubas Rudel lief. Das weiß ich nämlich auch noch nicht", sagte Daniel als er die Tür aufschloss.

Die Vampire folgten ihm einen langen, hellen Flur entlang zu einem Besprechungsraum.

Der Geruch von Kaffee hing in der Luft und man hörte leise Stimmen. "Leute, der Besuch ist da", kündigte Daniel an und hielt den Vampiren die Tür auf.

Robert saß mit zwei Männern und zwei Frauen saßen um einen ovalen Tisch herum. "Willkommen", lächelte, als er aufstand und den Vampiren seine Hand hinstreckte.

"Robert, das ist Christoph", stellte Thomas vor.

"Guten Abend", reichte Robert ihm die Hand.

"Guten Abend", sagte Christoph lächelnd.

"Meine Begleiter sind Editha und Marta, und dort sitzen Gabriel und Adrian."

"Schön euch alle kennenzulernen."

"Nehmt doch Platz", deutete Robert auf die freigelassenen Stühle. "Ähm... kann ich euch etwas anbieten?", fragte er dann unsicher.

"Für mich nicht", sagte Christoph sofort.

"Für uns auch nicht, danke", lehnte auch Thomas höflich ab.

"Gut", nickte Robert und setzte sich wieder. "Ich habe den anderen schon erzählt was los ist. Wir sind uns alle einig, dass wir Tim - und Karl - suchen müssen."

Christoph nickte, dann sah er Robert fragend an. "Was passiert mit Tim, wenn er wieder hier ist?"

"Tim wird nichts passieren. Und wir bestrafen ihn auch nicht. Oder... naja, seine Eltern werden ihm vermutlich Hausarrest geben wollen. Aber wir werden alle froh sein, wenn Tim wieder sicher bei uns ist."

"Das ist gut. Dann wird er eher mitkommen, wenn wir ihn finden. Karl wird ebenfalls vermisst und hat nichts zu befürchten."

"Woher wissen wir, dass dieser Karl Tim nicht entführt hat?" fragte die jüngere der beiden Frauen nach.

"Natürlich ist das möglich, Editha, aber sehr unwahrscheinlich. Karl wird als sehr ruhiger und friedfertiger Vampir beschrieben, und in seiner Hütte haben wir keine Spuren eines Kampfes gefunden.

"Ein Vampir und ein Werwolf - sowas hat es noch nie gegeben", sagte die andere Frau. "Sowas kann gar nicht funktionieren."

Christoph lächelte leicht. "Ich denke, das kann man nicht pauschalisieren."

"Wir kannten bisher auch keine Vampire, die sich nur von Tierblut ernähren", warf Daniel ein. "Die Zeiten ändern sich."

"Ja, vielleicht", murmelte die Frau. "Aber ganz trau ich der Sache nicht."

"Erstmal müssen wir die beiden sowieso finden", sagte Robert. "Und ich hoffe, dass wir in der Zeit, in der wir bei der Suche zusammenarbeiten, alle Missverständnisse klären können und lernen einander zu vertrauen."

Die beiden Männer nickten, die Frauen waren eher zurückhaltend.

"Daniel hat gesagt, dass du dich vorhin mit dem Alpha von Kubas Rudel getroffen hast", sagte Thomas und sah Robert fragend an. "Konnte er helfen?"

"Kaum. Er ist nicht besonders kooperativ, aber immerhin ist es für ihn jetzt in Ordnung, dass Vampire hier in dem Revier sind."

"Als ob er das zu entscheiden hätte", knurrte einer der Männer. "Wir sollten das Pack endlich aus dem Revier jagen. Keiner braucht diese Halbwölfe hier."

"Wir haben im Moment andere Probleme, Adrian. Und solange sie sich ruhig verhalten, bleiben sie hier", bestimmte Robert mit fester Stimme.

"Das ist ein Fehler, Robert. Erst Halbwölfe, jetzt Vampire..."

"Wir werden sehen."

"Wir sind keine Gefahr für euer Rudel", sagte Mario.

"Und was, wenn ihr Hunger kriegt?"

"Gibt es hier genug Kühe und Pferde. Und wir haben Blut in Dosen da."

"Handzahme Vampire, die aus Dosen trinken?"

"Vampire, die keine Menschen töten oder verletzen wollen", sagte Thomas. "Wir haben einen Weg gefunden bei dem wir das nicht müssen. Und wir töten nur im Notfall Tiere, wenn ihr das fragen wollt. Wir trinken nur so viel wie wir brauchen."

"Wir jagen ja auch nicht mehr selbst", warf Robert ein.

"Nicht?" fragte Christoph neugierig. "Wie ernährt ihr euch?"

"Wir leben hauptsächlich von rohem Fleisch - und das bekommen wir bei Schlachter."

"Da bekomme ich mein Blut in Dosen auch her", sagte Thomas mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Tatsächlich mussten die beiden Frauen und einer der Männer, Gabriel, grinsen.

"Also, da wir das nun geklärt haben sollten wir uns wieder auf Tim und Karl konzentrieren", sagte Robert.

Einhelliges Nicken. "Wie können wir suchen?", fragte Christoph nach.

"Das ist ein Problem. Wir haben keine Anhaltspunkte wo die beiden hin sein könnten."

"Tim war immer gerne im Wald", bemerkte Editha.

"Karl auch", nickte Mario.

"Dann werden sie in einem Wald sein. Natürlich können sie weit weg sein, aber ich sehe im Moment keinen Grund, warum sie es sein sollten."

"Das glaube ich auch nicht", sagte Christoph. "Karl wird nicht ohne Not in das Gebiet eines anderen Vampirclans eindringen. Also werden sie irgendwo hier im Norden geblieben sein."

Robert holte eine Karte heraus. "Kannst du hier vielleicht die Grenzen einzeichnen?"

"Ich hoffe ich hab es noch richtig im Kopf", murmelte Christoph als er mit dem roten Edding die Grenzen des Clans einzeichnete.

"Das hilft schon weiter. Auch Tim kennt die Grenzen, ich denke, er wird sich daran halten." Mit einem blauen Edding malte Robert ebenfalls eine Linie auf die Karte und grenzte das Gebiet so deutlich weiter ein, besonders im Norden und Westen.

"Das sieht doch schon ganz gut aus", meinte Daniel. "Wenn wir uns aufteilen, sollten wir das Gebiet gut absuchen können."

"Wir Vampire sollten in den äußeren Gebieten suchen, Ihr Wölfe hier in der Gegend von Wolfsburg, Wir sind einfach schneller unterwegs."

"Ich hatte an gemischte Teams gedacht", sagte Robert. "So lernen wir uns kennen. Können uns... beschnuppern."

"Das klingt auch sehr gut", gab Christoph zu. "Hast du die Teams schon aufgeteilt?"

Robert schüttelte den Kopf. "Mario und Thomas haben gesagt, ihr könntet noch weitere Vampire mobilisieren?"

"Ich könnte meinen Gefährten herbitten, mit seinem Schützling. Mein eigener Schützling... ähm... hat gerade ein Date. Ich würde ihm gerne noch ein, zwei Stunden geben."

"Sind alle damit einverstanden?" fragte Robert.

Es dauert etwas, die Wölfe zögerten, dann nickten sie jedoch - ebenso wie die Vampire.

"Dann gehe ich kurz telefonieren", sagte Christoph und stand auf.

Er trat auf den Flur und schloss die Tür hinter sich. "Wie lange werden die beiden Vampire brauchen?", wollte Gabriel wissen.

"Wenn sie gleich loslaufen vielleicht etwas über eine Stunde", überlegte Thomas.

"Dann können vielleicht ja schon die ersten Gruppen suchen?", fragte Editha.

Robert nickte. "Hat jemand spezielle Wünsche?"

"Ich würde gerne in den Osten gehen. Ich glaub, da kenne ich mich ganz gut aus", bat Adrian.

Robert nickte und trug ihn auf der Karte ein.

"Editha, wohin möchtest du?", fragte er dann.

"Süden", sagte sie nach einem Moment.

Auch ihren Namen trug Robert auf, anschließend teilte er die letzten beiden Wölfe auf und platzierte sich selbst dann im Norden.

"Du hast mich vergessen", sagte Daniel.

Robert seufzte. "Es könnte gefährlich werden", meinte er.

"Wir suchen nur zwei Ausreißer. Warum sollte es gefährlich werden?"

"Das wissen wir noch nicht."

"Ich bin aber doch kein hilfloser Welpe mehr. Ich will helfen."

"Na gut. Aber du suchst hier in der Gegend, ja?"

Daniel seufzte tief. "Wo wir alles schon abgesucht haben..."

"Wo willst du dann suchen?", fragte Robert.

Daniel zog die Karte zu sich und studierte sie. "Hier", sagte er und deutete auf einen Wald er knapp außerhalb der Grenze lag. "Das Gebiet gehört keinem Rudel, das ist praktisch Niemandsland. Aber es ist nah genug an unserem Gebiet, dass sich die beiden schnell in Sicherheit bringen könnten."

"Und ausgerechnet dahin soll ich dich schicken?"

Daniel nickte. "Ja. Da will ich hin."

"Okay", seufzte Robert. "Dann aber nicht alleine, sondern mit zwei Vampiren."

"Wir kommen mit", sagte Thomas sofort und sah Mario an, der zustimmend nickte.

"Gut. Aber wenn etwas ist, sofort zurück in unser Revier", bläute Robert ihnen ein.

"Wir können auf uns aufpassen", sagte Daniel.

"Passt auf euch auf, ja? Versprecht mir das."

"Machen wir", versprach Thomas. "Ich werde auf Daniel so gut achtgeben, wie ich auf Mario achte."

"Danke", nickte Robert und teilte dann die anderen Gruppen ein. Christoph würde mit Adrian suchen, die anderen Wölfe würden erst einmal alleine suchen und sich später mit den Vampiren treffen, die zu ihnen stoßen würden.

In diesem Moment stieß dann auch Christoph wieder zu ihnen. "Lars und Philippe sind auf dem Weg. Und sie bringen Agnes mit", sagte er.

"Oh, schön", freute sich Mario. "Agnes sollte auf jeden Fall in die Hütte und sich da umsehen. Sie findet da vielleicht noch etwas." Und vor allem würde sie so den Geruch der beiden kennenlernen.

"Wer ist Agnes?" fragte Daniel.

"Lars' Gefährtin", erzählte Christoph.

"Ach ihr habt also auch Frauen bei euch im Clan", grinste Daniel. "Ich dachte schon ihr wärt ein reiner Männer-Verein."

Christoph lachte. "Nein, nein, wir haben auch Frauen. Zugegebenermaßen sind es mehr Männer. Aber in der Clanführung ist auch eine Frau."

"Gut, ich denke wir sollten uns dann auf den Weg machen", schlug Robert vor. "Wir wollen heute Nacht so viel wie möglich absuchen."

"Wir sollten unsere Handynummern noch austauschen", schlug Christoph vor.

"Gute Idee", nickte Adrian und alle zückten ihre Handys.

Kurz darauf hatten sie ihre Nummern eingespeichert, wünschten sich Glück und verließen das Büro.

"So, fahren wir mit dem Auto hin oder laufen wir?" fragte Daniel Thomas und Mario.

"Wer weiß, was wir finden... lass uns lieber das Auto nehmen", schlug Mario vor. Daniel nickte und führte sie zu seinem Wagen. Die beiden Vampire stiegen ein, dann fuhren sie los.

Sie fuhren eine Weile über Landstraßen und durch kleine Ortschaften, bis Daniel schließlich am Rand eines Feldwegs anhielt. Nicht weit entfernt konnte man den Anfang eines Waldgebiets sehen.

"Hier ist das Waldstück, an das ich gedacht hatte", deutete er geradeaus.

"Sieht gut aus", nickte Mario der auf seinem Handy eine Umgebungskarte aufgerufen hatte. "Hier in der Nähe sind verschiedene Orte, in denen sie das nötigste einkaufen können."

"Und der Wald hat eine gute Größe für Karl um zu jagen", fügte Thomas hinzu.

"Und für Tim um zu laufen", nickte Daniel.

"Dann los. Suchst du als Mensch, oder als Wolf?", wollte Thomas wissen.

"Als Wolf ist mein Geruchssinn besser."

"Okay. Dann..."

"Lasst uns mal bis zum Waldrand gehen. Muss ja keiner sehen wie ich mich verwandle", sagte Daniel und stieg aus.

Die beiden Vampire nickten und machten sich auf in Richtung Wald.

Am Waldrand angekommen, zog Daniel einen schwarzen Turnbeutel aus der Jackentasche und begann sich dann auszuziehen. Die Klamotten stopfte er in den Beutel. "Kann den einer von euch nehmen?" fragte er. "Sonst klettere ich kurz auf den Baum und versteck ihn da."

"Ich nehme die Sachen", nahm Thomas ihm den Turnbeutel ab.

"Danke", lächelte Daniel. Dann trat er etwas zurück und begann mit der faszinierenden Verwandlung von Mensch in Wolf.

Wieder kniete er sich hin, und atemberaubend schnell veränderte sich sein Körper, streckte sich, zog sich, die Haare wuchsen, und schließlich stand ein großer Wolf vor ihnen.

"Du läufst vor und wir folgen dir?" schlug Mario vor und sah den Wolf an.

Der Wolf nickte und lief los. Geschickt sprang er über Wurzen und umgestürzte Bäume, und trotz ihrer Geschwindigkeit fiel es den beiden Vampiren nicht leicht ihm zu folgen. Außerdem wechselte Daniel immer wieder plötzlich die Richtung oder zwängte sich durch Lücken, die für einen Vampir viel zu schmal waren.

Es wurde deutlich, dass Daniel eine Spur gefunden hatte. Er wurde tatsächlich noch schneller und hängte Thomas und Mario bei einem besonders dichten Gestrüpp ab.

"Wir müssen ihn laufen lassen" bemerkte Thomas, "Wir finden ihn schon wieder." Also mussten auch sie sich auf ihre Nasen verlassen um seine Spur nicht zu verlieren.

"Ich find’s ein bisschen unheimlich hier", bemerkte Mario.

Thomas lachte. "Du bist ein Vampir. Andere finden uns unheimlich!"

"Oh ja, ich bin schrecklich gruselig", grinste Mario.

"Also - keine Angst, kleiner Vampir", lächelte Thomas, griff aber doch nach seiner Hand und zog ihn so mit sich.

"Ich glaube ich rieche einen zweiten Wolf", meinte Mario nach einer Weile.

"Dann kommen wir näher", stimmte Thomas zu. "Hier lang, oder?"

Mario nickte und die beiden beschleunigten ihre Schritte.

Der Geruch nach dem zweiten Wolf wurde intensiver, und irgendwann meinte Thomas auch einen Vampir wahrnehmen zu können. Schließlich konnten sie zwischen den Bäumen eine grob zusammengezimmerte Hütte erkennen.

"Da drin ist auch ein Vampir", sagte Thomas.

"Karl - wenn wir Glück haben." Mario beschleunigte seine Schritte bis zur Hütte. Vorsichtig schob er die Tür auf.

Daniel war schon da, immer noch in Wolfsgestalt und stand vor einem Mann. "... verschwinden! Wir kommen allein klar!"

"Karl?", sprach Mario den Mann einfach an. "Bist du Karl?"

Überrascht hob Karl den Kopf. "Was... wer seid ihr denn?"

"Ich bin Mario, das ist Thomas. Wir kommen aus Florenz."

"Aha", sagte Karl und funkelte dann wieder Daniel an. "Raus hier. Ihr alle."

Der große Wolf schüttelte einfach den riesigen Schädel.

"Tim braucht seine Ruhe und wir wollen euch hier nicht. Das gilt auch für euch beide", sagte Karl in Mario und Thomas Richtung.

"Komm runter, Karl, bitte", sprach Thomas ihn ruhig an. "Sein Rudel und dein Clan suchen euch. Tims Eltern machen sich große Sorgen um ihren Sohn."

"Ich pass auf ihn auf!" fauchte Karl. "Wir brauchen euch nicht. Nicht sein Rudel und meinen Clan auch nicht."


	37. Ein blutiges Wolfsbündel

Daniel schüttelte erneut den Kopf und schnüffelte hörbar.

Thomas tat es ihn nach und holte tief Luft. "Blut", sagte er und sah Karl an. "Hier riecht es nach Blut. Tim ist verletzt, oder?"

"Wir kriegen das hin", wiederholte Karl.

"Bestimmt, aber... Tim hat Schmerzen, oder?" fragte Mario und trat vorsichtig näher. "Ich kann heilen, Karl."

Mit verschränkten Armen trat Karl ihm entgehen, aber sein Entschluss die Vampire wegzuschicken schien zu schwanken.

"Bitte Karl. Lass mich einen Blick auf Tim werfen."

"Du kannst heilen? Du bist ein Vampir!"

"Ja, aber ich kann es trotzdem", sagte Mario. "Hör zu, wie wär’s wenn Thomas und Daniel draußen warten, und ich guck mir Tim an."

Karl zögerte weiter, überlegte, schien das Für und Wider zu bedenken - dann, endlich, nickte er.

Mario sah Thomas an. "Wartet ihr draußen? Und vielleicht hilft es ja, wenn Daniel sich wieder in einen Menschen verwandelt. Ist dann einfacher mit dem Reden."

"Können wir ja gleich draußen machen, okay, Daniel?", fragte Thomas und entfernte sich mit dem großen Wolf ein paar Schritte von der Hütte.

Mario schloss die Tür hinter den beiden und sah dann wieder Karl an. "Also, darf ich dann zu Tim?"

Karl nickte leicht. Im Grunde bestand die Hütte nur aus einem Raum, doch der Eingangsbereich war mit einer schweren Wolldecke vom Rest der Hütte getrennt. Nun zog Karl die Decke zur Seite und ließ Mario ganz eintreten.

Ein leises Winseln war zu hören, das von rechts kam. Auf einem Lager aus Fellen lag ein schlanker, zierlicher Wolf mit rötlichem Fell.

Sofort kniete sich Mario neben ihn. Auf der linken Flanke und dem linken Hinterlauf lag ein weißes Tuch, einige Stellen waren blutig.

"Ich hab versucht die Wunden zu versorgen", sagte Karl leise. "Aber... ich hab keine Ahnung was ich tun soll und es fängt immer wieder an zu bluten. Tim ist so schwach, dass er sich nicht mehr verwandeln kann. Und fressen tut er auch nichts."

Mario seufzte leise. Ohne darüber nachzudenken streichelte er dem großen Wolf über den Kopf und die Ohren. "Tim, ich bin Mario. Du riechst sicher, dass ich ein Vampir bin. Ich werde versuchen dir zu helfen. Ist das okay?"

Tim winselte erneut und sein Blick glitt zu Karl.

"Ich passe auf, dass dir nichts passiert", versprach Karl.

"Komm, setzt dich her und leg seinen Kopf in deinen Schoß", sagte Mario und machte Karl Platz. "Deine Anwesenheit wird ihn beruhigen."

Karl nickte leicht und setzte sich. Er nahm Tims großen Kopf hoch, legte ihn in seinen Schoß und begann seine Ohren zu kraulen. Dabei sprach er leise mit dem Wolf.

Mario lächelte, dann wandte er sich den Wunden zu. Es sah aus wie Bisswunden. Ziemlich tief und, wenn er das richtig sah, entzündet. Er schloss die Augen und legte seine Hände links und rechts neben den Wunden auf Tims Fell.

"Was machst du?" fragte Karl.

"Ich... ich kann heilen. Ich kann in seinen Körper gucken und ihn heilen."

"Tut ihm das weh?"

"Nein, normalerweise nicht. Ich werde dich warnen, wenn es wehtun kann", versprach Mario.

"Gut, dann... dann mach", sagte Karl leise.

Mario nickte leicht. Er sagte nichts mehr, sondern konzentrierte sich jetzt auf Tims Körper. Es sah noch schlimmer aus als erwartet: Die Wunde war tief, Muskeln und Sehnen waren verletzt, und überall war es rot, heiß und entzündet. In einigen Ecken sah Mario dicke Eiterblasen.

Tim musste unglaubliche Schmerzen haben. Vermutlich war es überhaupt nur seinen Kräften als Werwolf zu verdanken, dass er noch lebte. Aber lange hätte er das nicht mehr ohne richtige Behandlung überstanden.

Erst einmal musste Mario die Entzündung bekämpfen - und das hatte er noch nie gemacht. Sehnen und Muskeln waren eine Sache, aber das hier?

Wie bekämpfte man eine Entzündung?

Vielleicht erst mal den Eiter loswerden? Gedanklich schob er ihn aus den Ecken und an die Oberfläche, und dann aus dem Körper heraus. Er hörte Karl aufkeuchen, offenbar floss der Eiter jetzt heraus.

Tim winselte ziemlich jämmerlich. Offenbar war das Ganze nicht ganz so schmerzfrei wie Mario gehofft hatte.

"Tut mir leid", wisperte Mario, öffnete aber die Augen nicht. Stattdessen versuchte er irgendwie nach dem Eiter auch die Entzündung irgendwie aus dem Körper zu drücken.

"Es wird alles gut", wisperte Karl mit belegter Stimme und strich dem Wolf über den Kopf.

Ganz langsam arbeitete Mario sich vor, und tatsächlich fühlten sich die Stellen, auf die er sich konzentrierte, langsam kühler an, nicht mehr so entzündet-heiß.

Als er auch den letzten Entzündungsherd so behandelt hatte musste er aufhören. Seine Hände zitterten und er fühlte sich völlig ausgelaugt und erschöpft. Er nahm seine Hände hoch - und kippte tatsächlich sofort nach hinten.

Noch ehe Karl reagieren konnte, wurde die Tür mit Wucht geöffnet und Thomas stürzte zu Mario. "Mario? Mario, was ist los?"

"Ich kann nicht mehr", wisperte Mario kaum hörbar.

"Shh", machte Thomas und zog Mario an sich. "Karl, hast du was zu trinken hier?"

Karl schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich jage, wenn ich etwas brauche..."

"Ok", murmelte Thomas und hielt Mario sein Handgelenk an die Lippen. "Komm, Schatz, trink erst mal bei mir und dann besorg ich dir was zu trinken."

Karl sah ihnen etwas angewidert an, sagte aber nichts, als Mario zubiss und durstig einige Schluck trank.

"Was braucht Mario?" hörten sie Daniels Stimme von der Tür. "Reicht ein Hase oder muss es was größeres sein?"

"Du gehst jagen? Danke. Hase reicht erst mal."

"Irgendwie muss ich mich ja nützlich machen", grinste Daniel schief. "Sollte nicht lange dauern."

Thomas lächelte leicht. Noch immer hielt er Mario fest im Arm, dann sah er auf Tims Flanke. "Oh, das sieht... bäh aus", bemerkte er.

"Wunden... waren entzündet", sagte Mario leise.

"Shh, alles okay. Wir machen Tim sauber, und dann sehen wir weiter. Aber erst, wenn du getrunken hast."

"Tim sollte... was trinken und essen", sagte Mario und sah Karl an.

"Ich habe Wasser hier. Fleisch... am besten von dem Hasen, wenn Daniel einen fängt."

Mario nickte matt und schloss die Augen. So erschöpft hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt.

"Du hast das gut gemacht", wisperte Thomas. "Es geht Tim besser."

Sofort schob sich ein Lächeln auf Marios Lippen. "Ich glaube, er wird wieder gesund", flüsterte er.

"Das ist toll", erwiderte Thomas leise. "Ich bin stolz auf dich."

"Danke", sagte Mario.

"Komm, wir setzen uns da in die Ecke", deutete Thomas auf ein Schaffell, das links von ihnen lag, "und du ruhst aus. Tim braucht auch Ruhe. Und dann sehen wir weiter."

"Braucht ihr Hilfe?" fragte Karl etwas zögernd.

"Du kannst mir helfen Mario da rüber zu bringen. Und Tim etwas zu trinken geben."

Karl nickte und sah zu Tim, dessen Kopf immer noch in seinem Schoß lag. "Ich bin gleich wieder da", flüsterte er und strich dem Wolf über den Kopf.

Dann legte er den Kopf unendlich behutsam ab und stand auf. Er hockte sich neben Mario und Thomas. "Aufstehen", fragte er leise.

Mario öffnete die Augen und lächelte schwach. "Ich versuchs."

Karl und Thomas halfen ihm auf und brachten ihn in die Ecke mit dem Schaffell.

"Danke", sagte Thomas zu Karl. "Und jetzt kümmre dich um deinen Tim. Mario geht’s im Moment ganz gut. Er ist nur sehr erschöpft."

"Ich habe noch nie einen so schwachen Vampir gesehen", bemerkte Karl.

"Dieser schwache Vampir hat grad deinem Wolf das Leben gerettet, also sei ein bisschen netter."

"Tschuldige", murmelte Karl. "So hab ich das nicht gemeint. Ich meinte eher, einen so... erschöpften Vampir. Er hat sich ja komplett verausgabt. Und das für einen Werwolf, den er nicht einmal kennt."

"Sei nicht so hart zu ihm", sagte Mario und drückte leicht Thomas Hand. "Er hat nur Angst um Tim..."

"Okay", nickte Thomas und atmete durch. Er bettete Mario möglichst bequem auf das Schaffell, zog ihn an sich und beobachtete Karl. Der holte ein paar Flaschen Wasser aus einer Holzkiste in einer Ecke und goss das Wasser in eine Holzschale.

"Hier", sagte er dann und schob die Schale zu dem Wolf. "Kannst du trinken, Tim?"

Mühsam hob Tim den Kopf - offenbar wollte er trinken, es fehlte ihm aber die Kraft.

"Warte, ich helfe dir", sagte Karl sofort.

Er hob vorsichtig seinen Kopf an und schob die Schale so, dass Tim trinken konnte. Der Wolf streckte seine Zunge heraus und trank nach Hundeart aus der Schale.

"Gut", wisperte Karl mit deutlich hörbarer Erleichterung. "Das machst du gut."

Tim schlabberte durstig, bis die Schale halb geleert war, dann hörte er auf.

"Wie ist das passiert?" fragte Thomas leise. "Die Verletzungen mein ich."

"Tim ist angegriffen worden. Von Wölfen. Mehreren“, erzählte Karl, während er Tims Wunden routiniert säuberte.

"Aber Daniel hat gemeint, hier in der Nähe gibt es keine anderen Rudel."

"Ich weiß nicht, was für Wölfe das waren - das weiß Tim vermutlich. Aber er konnte sich nach dem Angriff nicht mehr verwandeln."

"Warum hast du keine Hilfe geholt, Karl?" fragte Thomas. "Dein Clan macht sich große Sorgen um dich."

"Meinem Clan bin ich egal. Und Tims Rudel will ihn auch nicht mehr - wenn er mit einem Vampir zusammen ist, meine ich. Und sonst? Mit einem Wolf zum Arzt? Oder zum Tierarzt? Was hätten wir machen sollen?"

"Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass du deinem Clan egal bist?"

"Hast du sie mal kennengelernt? Ich bin doch der verrückte Wilde, der im Wald haust."

"Außer Florian redet niemand so von dir. Vor allem Gustav vermisst dich sehr. Und wenn dein Clan kein Interesse an dir hätte, warum haben sie dann Mario und mich gebeten nach dir zu suchen?"

"Mein Onkel hat euch geschickt, und das ist auch der einzige. Gustav bin ich doch auch eine Last."

Thomas seufzte. Karl schien sich ziemlich verrannt zu haben. "Gustav vermisst dich, das hat er uns selbst gesagt."

Karl fing wieder an, Tims große Ohren zu streicheln. "Meinst du echt?", fragte er nach.

"Ja, das meine ich echt."

"Und... Tim?"

"Wird auch vermisst. Seine Eltern machen sich große Sorgen um ihn."

"Und sein Rudel? Der Alpha?"

"Der auch. Robert sucht im Moment auch grade nach Tim. Zusammen mit anderen des Rudels und mit einigen Vampiren aus unserem Clan."

Karl seufzte leise, sagte aber nichts - er musste das alles wohl erst mal verdauen.

Zum Glück spürte Thomas in diesem Moment, dass Daniel sich wieder näherte. Hoffentlich hatte er Glück gehabt und einen Hasen gefunden.

Es erklang ein Kratzen an der Tür. Thomas stand auf und öffnete die Tür für Daniel. Er kam herein, in seiner Wolfsgestalt. Im Maul hielt er zwei Kaninchen.

"Danke", sagte Thomas und nahm ihm vorsichtig die Kaninchen ab.

Er reichte Mario das erste Tier und ließ ihn in den Hals beißen und das Blut trinken. Er spürte sofort wie die Kraft in Mario zurückkehrte. Als in dem Tier kein Blut mehr war, reichte er es Karl. "Gib Tim zu essen."

Dankbar nahm Karl das Tier entgegen und schob es Tim so hin, dass er nur zubeißen musste. Er aß einen Teil des Tieres, dann drehte er den Kopf weg.

"Bitte noch ein bisschen", bat Karl. "Du musst doch wieder zu Kräften kommen."

"Reiß ihm etwas Fleisch ab", riet Thomas, "Dann muss er nur schlucken."

Karl nickte und befolgte Thomas Vorschlag. Währenddessen näherte sich Daniel, immer noch in Wolfsgestalt, vorsichtig Tims Lager.

Tim drehte den Kopf zu ihm.

Sanft stupste Daniel den jüngeren Wolf an und legte sich dann dicht neben ihn.

Irgendwie hatte Thomas den Eindruck, der jüngere Wolf würde leicht lächeln.

Grade, wenn man sich nicht wohlfühlte, war es doch wichtig, die Familie bei sich zu haben. Und Daniel war ein Teil von Tims Familie.

"Komm, friss noch ein wenig", bat Karl ihn und hielt ihm einige Fleischstückchen hin.

Erneut stupste Daniel Tim an, als wollte er Karls Bitte unterstreichen. Und tatsächlich öffnete Tim langsam das Maul und ließ sich füttern.

Thomas lächelte, als er die Erleichterung in Karls Augen sah und wandte sich wieder Mario zu. "Das andere Kaninchen auch noch?" fragte er leise.

Mario nickte leicht. "Bin ja noch lange nicht fertig."

"Hier", sagte Thomas und reichte ihm das zweite Kaninchen. "Wir hätten daran denken sollen ein paar Konserven mitzunehmen..."

"Es war ja nicht abzusehen...", murmelte Mario und begann wieder zu trinken.

"Nein, mit so was habe ich tatsächlich nicht gerechnet", sagte Thomas.

"Also. Und wir kriegen doch alles hin."

Thomas lächelte und drückte Marios Hand.

"Ich brauch aber noch ein wenig Zeit, bevor ich weitermachen kann. Und Tim auch."

"Du machst erst weiter wenn du wieder voll bei Kräften bist", sagte Thomas sofort. "Tim ist nicht mehr in Lebensgefahr, also kümmerst du dich jetzt erst mal um dich."

"Und ihm würde eine Pause auch guttun", meinte Karl leise. "Diese Heilung war ja nicht ganz ohne..."

"Meinst du, wir können Tim transportieren?" fragte Thomas.

Mario zögerte. "Da ist eine ganze Menge noch kaputt, das möchte ich vorher ein bisschen flicken."

Daniel gab ein zustimmendes Knurren von sich.

"Gut, dann machen wir noch ein bisschen Pause. Aber wir sollten vorher die anderen Suchteams benachrichtigen, dass sie aufhören können", fiel Thomas ein.

"Haben wir hier überhaupt Empfang?" fragte Mario.

Thomas zog sein Handy heraus. "Nein", seufzte er.

"Dann lauf du zum Wagen, dort müssten wir wieder Empfang haben. Ich ruh mich hier solange weiter aus", schlug Mario vor.

"Mach ich", versprach Thomas, küsste ihn kurz und lief dann los. Jetzt, wo er nicht mehr Daniel folgen musste, kam er sehr viel schneller voran und brauchte nicht mal 15 Minuten bis zum Wagen.

Er rief als erstes Tims Eltern an und erzählte ihnen, dass sie ihren Sohn gefunden hatten. "Er ist verletzt, aber das wird schon wieder", beruhigte er sie gleich.

Danach informierte er Robert und gab ihm auch gleich die Koordinaten durch, wo sie ihren Wagen geparkt hatten. "Wir kommen mit einem Transporter, in dem werden wir Tim besser unterbringen können", versprach Robert sofort.

"Das ist eine gute Idee, das wird vieles vereinfachen", meinte Thomas.

"Gut, wir machen uns so schnell wie möglich auf den Weg."

"Danke", lächelte Thomas. "Kannst du den anderen noch Bescheid geben? Ich würde dann zu den anderen zurückgehen."

"Das mache ich. Und Thomas?"

"Ja?"

"Danke. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie dankbar wir euch sind."

"Es ist schön euch helfen zu können."

"Bis später", sagte Robert und legte dann auf.

Thomas steckte das Handy weg und lief zurück zur Hütte. Auf dem Weg machte er einen kleinen Umweg und fing einen Fuchs für Mario. Das Tier war wunderschön und tat ihm leid, aber Mario würde das Blut einfach brauchen.

So lief er mit dem Fuchs unter dem Arm weiter. In der Hütte setzte er sich gleich wieder zu Mario. "Guck mal, was ich hier habe."

"Du sorgst so gut für mich", sagte Mario mit einem Lächeln.

"Lass ihn dir schmecken."

"Hast du die anderen erreicht?" fragte Mario.

"Ja. Tim, ich soll dich von deinen Eltern grüßen. Sie sind so froh, dass wir dich gefunden haben. Und mit Robert habe ich telefoniert, sie kommen nachher mit einem Transporter her, damit du gemütlich nach Hause fahren kannst."

Karl schluckte und man konnte ihm seine Ängste deutlich ansehen. Er wollte Tim nicht verlieren. Auch Tim schien ähnliches zu fühlen, er winselte leise und drängte seinen großen Kopf an Karl.


	38. Zurück zur Wolfsburg

Daniel nutzte den Moment um aufzustehen und sich ein Stück von den beiden zu entfernen. Dann verwandelte er sich zurück in einen Menschen. Thomas deutete auf den Turnbeutel, der neben dem Wolldeckenvorhang lag.

"Danke", sagte Daniel und zog sich schnell an. "So und jetzt zu euch beiden", wandte er sich an Karl und Tim.

Beide, Vampir und Wolf, sahen ihn unsicher an.

Daniel setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden. "Keiner hat vor euch beide zu trennen. Ihr habt ziemlich deutlich gemacht, dass ihr zusammengehört."

Karl nickte leicht. "Ja, wir gehören zusammen. Aber... dass das so einfach akzeptiert wird?"

"Einfach wird es nicht, aber was sollen wir tun? Ihr würde bei der nächsten Gelegenheit wieder weglaufen."

Diesmal war es Tim, der nickte.

"Wir werden uns schon damit anfreunden", sagte Daniel. "Wir... haben ja nun gelernt, dass nicht alle Vampire Monster sind."

"Diese beiden hier sind es auf keinen Fall - und ich auch nicht."

"So siehst du auch nicht aus", grinste Daniel.

"Ich würde niemals einem Werwolf etwas antun. Oder einem Menschen."

"Diese vegetarische Bewegung bei euch Vampiren scheint ja grade richtig modern zu sein", lachte Daniel.

"Naja, die Tiere sterben schon... Aber ich mag keine Menschen töten - und das würde auch schwer zu erklären sein."

Daniel nickte. "Damit kommen wir klar. Also versprecht ihr mir, dass ihr nicht wieder weglauft?"

"Wenn ihr uns nicht auseinanderbringen wollt, haben wir keinen Grund dazu.“

"Sehr gut", sagte Daniel und sah zu Mario. "Wie geht es dir?"

"Noch ziemlich erschöpft, aber es wird besser. Ich kann gleich weitermachen."

"Du ruhst dich aus solange du die Ruhe brauchst", sagte Daniel sofort. "Es ist unglaublich, was du bis jetzt schon für Tim getan hast. Ich hab so was noch nie gesehen."

"Es reicht noch nicht. Ich habe nur die Entzündung rausbekommen, und auch da bin ich wohl nicht fertig geworden."

"Trotzdem sollst du dich nicht verausgaben. Wir Werwölfe haben gute Selbstheilungskräfte."

"Ja, schon, aber das hier war schon sehr heftig."

"War es. Und wer immer das getan hat, sollte sich warm anziehen", knurrte Daniel.

"Da kann nur Tim etwas zu sagen", wiederholte Karl.

"Ich weiß. Aber dafür muss er erst mal gesund werden."

"Und da komme ich ins Spiel", meinte Mario.

"Danke, dass du das für Tim tust", sagte Karl leise.

Mario lächelte nur. "Ich tue, was ich kann."

"Ich hab noch nie einen Vampir erlebt, der heilen kann..."

"Die meisten Fähigkeiten sind selten, wenn ich das richtig mitbekommen habe."

"Ich hab keine", murmelte Karl.

"Vielleicht... hast du sie noch nicht? Wie alt bist du?"

"Zu alt um noch Fähigkeiten zu bekommen...“

„Okay", nickte Mario, "Aber du bist mir so, wie du bist, viel lieber als ein arroganter, brutaler, machtvoller Vampir."

Tim gab ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich und stupste mit seiner Schnauze gegen Karls Hand. Karl lächelte leicht und kraulte ihn hinter dem rechten Ohr.

Vorsichtig richtete sich Mario auf. "Ich bin soweit um weiterzumachen.“

„Sicher?", fragte Thomas besorgt nach.

Mario nickte. "Ganz sicher.“

„Okay, dann komm her. Ich bleib bei dir." Er half Mario auf und führte ihn die zwei Schritte zu Tims Lager.

Mario setzte sich neben Tim und strich ihm sanft über das Fell. "Bereit?" Der Wolf sah ihn an und nickte ganz leicht. Dann legte er seinen Kopf wieder auf Karls Schoß und schloss die Augen. Er schien wieder Schmerzen wie bei der ersten Behandlung zu erwarten.

"Es wird nicht mehr so schlimm, versprochen", sagte Mario sanft. Ein leichtes Zucken des Schwanzes zeigte, dass Tim ihn gehört hatte.

Sanft legte Mario seine Hände auf das Fell und machte die Augen zu. So konnte er sich immer viel besser auf seine Aufgabe konzentrieren. Wie beim ersten Mal suchte Mario erst nach Entzündungen. Er fand ein paar kleine Reste, die er beim ersten Mal übersehen hatte. Dann kümmerte er sich um gebrochene und gesplitterte Knochen, gerissene Sehnen und zerbissene Muskeln. Er würde längst nicht alles komplett heilen können, dazu reichte seine Kraft einfach nicht. Aber er würde es so versorgen, dass auch bei Bewegungen nichts noch mehr kaputt gehen würde. Um alles andere würde er sich in den nächsten Tagen kümmern. Außerdem hatte Daniel ja schon gesagt, dass die Wölfe gute Heilungskräfte hatten.

Mario hielt nicht lange durch, richtig fit war er nach der ersten Heilung noch nicht gewesen, aber jetzt würde Tim sich nicht noch mehr verletzen, wenn er nach Hause gebracht wurde. Erschöpft hielt Mario inne.

"Shh, ist okay", wisperte Thomas ihm ins Ohr. Er hatte seine Arme um ihn geschlungen und hielt ihn fest. Mario lehnte sich zurück und nahm die Hände von Tim.

Der drehte jetzt den Kopf zur Seite und sah Mario an. "Mehr geht im Moment nicht", sagte Mario entschuldigend.

Tim drehte den Kopf weiter und leckte Mario über den Handrücken. Mario lächelte.

"Hab ich gern gemacht.“

„Ich danke dir auch", sagte Karl leise.

"Ich helfe gern. Und jetzt ist nur wichtig, dass Tim wieder gesund wird.“

„Das wird er, bestimmt", meinte Karl, und auch Tim nickte dazu.

"Ich geh mal vor die Tür und gucke ob mein Vater schon auf dem Weg ist", sagte Daniel.

Karl zuckte bei den Worten leicht zusammen, und auch Tim winselte leise.

"Mein Vater tut euch nichts", sagte Daniel nur.

"Er wollte nie, dass wir beide zusammen sind.“

„Er hat seine Meinung geändert.“

„Wieso das?", wollte Karl wissen und sprach damit wohl auch die Frage aus, die Tim hätte stellen wollen.

Daniel deutete mit dem Kopf in die Richtung von Thomas und Mario. "Da könnt ihr euch bei den beiden bedanken."

Mario zuckte etwas verlegen mit den Schultern. "Wir haben nicht viel mehr gemacht als ihn nicht gleich beim ersten Treffen zu beißen.“

„Das hat gereicht", grinste Daniel und ging zur Tür.

Karl nickte leicht. "Ich habe aus dem Rudel noch niemanden kennengelernt - außer Tim.“

„Mich kennst du jetzt auch", meinte Daniel. "Und so schrecklich bin ich gar nicht, oder?“

„Nein, bist du nicht", gestand Karl. "Und ich auch nicht, oder?“

„Nein, du scheinst ein lieber Kerl zu sein. Aber sonst wäre Tim ja auch nicht mit dir weggelaufen." Daniel sah, wie Karl jetzt wieder Tims Ohr kraulte. Man sah ihm einfach an, wie sehr er den Werwolf liebte.

Mit einem Lächeln verließ er die Hütte um dort auf die anderen Wölfe zu warten.

Es dauerte aber noch fast eine halbe Stunde, ehe sie Geräusche draußen hörten. Es waren definitiv mehrere Wölfe.

Tim begann deutlich nervös mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln.

"Es ist alles okay, Tim", wisperte Mario. "Robert und die anderen sind nur froh, dass sie dich gefunden haben."

"Außerdem musst du gesund werden", sagte Karl leise. "Und ich... bin nicht gut darin dich gesund zu pflegen."

"Du hast dein Bestes gegeben", meinte Mario. "Es sind schlimme Wunden."

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie zusammenzucken. Daniel öffnete die Tür. "Tims und mein Vater sind da und kommen jetzt rein", sagte er.

"Ja, hol sie rein", bat Thomas. Er hielt Mario noch immer im Arm, aber jetzt rutschten sie von Tim weg.

Nur Sekunden später kamen Robert und ein anderer Mann in die Hütte.

"Tim", stürzte der Mann sofort auf den Wolf zu.

Tim gab ein Winseln von sich und versuchte offenbar sich zu erheben.

"Bleib liegen, mein Junge, bleib liegen!" Tims Vater kniete sich neben ihn und umfasste Tims Kopf. "Ich bin so froh, dass wir dich wiederhaben!"

Tim drängte seinen Kopf gegen die Hände seines Vaters und selbst in seiner Wolfsgestalt war zu sehen, wie froh er war, dass sein Vater da war.

"Es wird alles gut, Tim, alles wird gut. Du kommst jetzt erst mal mit nach Hause und erholst dich."

Tim drehte den Kopf und sah zu Karl als wollte er sagen, dass er nur gehen würde, wenn Karl mitkam.

"Dein.. dein Freund...?", fragte sein Vater leise.

Tim nickte.

"Und... er soll auch mitkommen."

Erneut nickte Tim.

Sein Vater streichelte ihm kurz über den Kopf, dann stand er auf und trat auf Karl zu. "Sie sind Tims Freund", stellte er fest. "Ich bin Wolfgang... Ja, meine Eltern hatten einen merkwürdigen Sinn für Humor..." Er grinste schief, als er Karl die Hand hinstreckte.

"Ich... ich bin Karl", sagte Karl leise und unsicher.

"Dann... hallo Karl. Danke, dass Sie für Tim gesorgt haben."

"Ich habe es versucht", sagte Karl. "Aber ich... konnte nicht viel tun."

"Sie waren für ihn da. Und das... bei uns Wölfen zählt das sehr viel. Wir leben in Rudeln, um nicht alleine zu sein. Und Sie haben dafür gesorgt, dass Tim nicht alleine war."

"Außerdem sehen die Verletzungen gar nicht so schlimm aus", sagte Robert, der einen Blick auf Tims Wunden geworfen hatte. "Ich finde Sie haben das ziemlich gut gemacht, Karl."

"Das war Mario", erklärte Karl. "Ich habe versucht die Wunden zu versorgen, aber Mario hat sie geheilt."

"Du hast sie geheilt?" fragte Robert und sah zu Mario.

"Ich... ich kann das ein bisschen."

"Ein bisschen? Du hättest das sehen müssen, es war unglaublich", sagte Daniel von der Tür her.

"Die Wunden waren heftig, tief und entzündet, und Tim war so schwach", erzählte Karl leise. "Kein Vergleich zu jetzt."

"Dann stehen wir tief in deiner Schuld Mario", sagte Robert.

"Das ist schon okay. Ich habe es gerne gemacht. Und ich werde wohl auch noch weitermachen müssen."

"Erst ruhst du dich aus", sagte Thomas.

"Wir können das zu Hause machen", meinte Daniel.

"Genau", sagte Robert und sah Wolfgang an. "Erstmal müssen wir Tim jetzt zum Wagen bringen."

Wolfgang sah sich in der Hütte um. "Tim kann nicht laufen - können wir ihn irgendwie tragen? Karl?"

"Wir können eine Trage bauen", schlug Karl nach einem Moment vor. "Mit Ästen und den Fellen hier."

"Ja, das ist eine gute Idee", nickte Robert. "Thomas, würdest du mir helfen?"

"Natürlich", sagte Thomas und stand auf.

Mario lehnte sich ziemlich erschöpft an eine Wand in der Hütte, während Wolfgang sich wieder zu Tim kniete.

Karl stand ziemlich unschlüssig herum, ehe er sich zögernd ebenfalls wieder zu Tim setzte. Tim sah von seinem Vater zu seinem Freund, dann schloss er müde die Augen.

"Schlaf ist jetzt gut für ihn", sagte Mario leise.

"Dann schlaf, Junge", wisperte Wolfgang.

Ein leises Geräusch kam von Tim, ehe er offenbar wirklich einschlief. Mit einem verliebten Lächeln beobachtete Karl ihn. Man sah ihm an, wie erleichtert er war, dass es Tim jetzt besser ging. Jetzt mussten sie nur noch herausfinden, wer Tim so verletzt hatte und dann würde wohl wieder Ruhe in Wolfsburg einkehren.

Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe Robert und Thomas in die Hütte zurückkehrten. Sie hatten zwei lange, gerade Äste dabei.

"Hast du Seile?" fragte Daniel Karl.

"Ja, in der Truhe", deutete Karl in die Ecke, aus der er schon die Wasserflaschen geholt hatte.

Daniel nickte und holte schnell ein paar Seile aus der Ecke. Sie knüpfen die Seile zwischen die Äste, dann legten sie Felle darauf, um für Tim eine Art Hängematte zu bauen.

"So, das sieht doch ganz gut aus", meinte Thomas. "Jetzt muss Tim nur da rein."

"Hilfst du mir dabei?", fragte Karl ihn.

Thomas nickte. "Du vorn, ich hinten?"

"Okay", nickte Karl. Sie knieten sich zu Tim und hoben ihn behutsam an.

Ganz vorsichtig legten sie den Wolf in die Hängematte.

Natürlich war Tim davon aufgewacht, blieb aber ganz ruhig - offenbar hatte die Bewegung ihm nicht sehr wehgetan.

"Wir werden ihn in menschlicher Gestalt transportieren müssen", sagte Robert.

"Wir können ihn tragen", schlug Thomas vor. "Wir sind schnell und stark. Dann könnt ihr in Wolfsgestalt zum Auto laufen."

"Wenn ihr das machen würdet?", sah Wolfgang sie dankbar an.

"Karl und ich machen das schon", sagte Thomas lächelnd.

"Danke." Die drei Werwölfe entkleideten sich, packten ihre Kleidung zusammen und reichten sie Mario, dann verwandelten sie sich. Noch immer fanden sie es faszinierend den Männern dabei zuzusehen.

"So, dann wollen wir mal", sagte Thomas und sah Karl an. "Auf drei?"

"Okay - eins, zwei - drei", gab Karl gleich das Kommando, und die beiden hoben die provisorische Trage an. Mario suchte ein paar Sachen aus der Truhe raus, die Karl und Tim wohl mitnehmen wollten.

"Wenn noch was fehlt, hol ich es später", sagte Karl mit einem Lächeln.

"Mal gucken, das Wichtigste habe ich wohl. Also, wollen wir los?"

Thomas und Karl nickten und machten sich vorsichtig auf den Weg aus der Hütte hinaus.

Sie liefen recht schnell, doch immer so, dass die drei Wölfe ihnen folgen konnten.

Trotzdem dauert es eine gefühlte Ewigkeit bis sie bei den Autos ankamen. Neben Daniels Wagen parkte nun ein dunkler Transporter.

Wolfgang verwandelte sich zurück und schloss die Hecktür auf. Die Bänke des Transporters waren ausgebaut, stattdessen lag eine Matratze auf dem Boden. So vorsichtig wie möglich luden sie Tim von der Trage in den Transporter. Karl setzte sich sofort neben ihn.

"Mario und ich fahren wieder bei Daniel mit", sagte Thomas.

"Gut - wir treffen uns dann an der Wolfsburg?"

"Machen wir."

Es dauerte noch etwas, ehe sie alles verstaut hatten, dann fuhren sie los - Daniel zuerst, dann folgte Robert als Fahrer des Transporters.

Mario saß neben Thomas auf der Rückbank von Daniels Wagen. Sein Kopf lehnte an Thomas Schulter und er hatte die Augen geschlossen.

"Ruh ein bisschen, wir sind erst mal unterwegs."

"Ich weiß", murmelte Mario.

Er fühlte, wie Thomas ihn sanft auf die Stirn küsste.

Dann versank Mario tatsächlich in den schlafähnlichen Ruhezustand.

"Er ist wirklich erschöpft", bemerkte Daniel am Steuer des Wagens. "Hat ja aber auch ganz schön was geleistet."

"Das Heilen strengt ihn immer ziemlich an. Aber er wird immer besser und stärker", sagte Thomas.

"Es war unglaublich. Wie er einfach die Hände auf ihn gelegt hat..."

Thomas lächelte. "Es ist einfacher für ihn, wenn er die Person berührt die er heilen will. Und dann... dann schaut er irgendwie in den Körper dieser Person. Er hat versucht es mir zu erklären, aber ich kann es mir kaum vorstellen."

Daniel lächelte. "Muss man auch nicht verstehen - er kann es einfach, und das ist echt toll."

"Ist es. Ich bin so stolz auf ihn", sagte Thomas und strich Mario dabei über den Arm. "Er ist noch so jung, aber schon jetzt so stark. Und er kann etwas, das kein anderer Vampir kann."

"Wenn er noch jung ist, und schon so stark - meinst du, das wird noch... krasser?"

"Keine Ahnung, aber normalerweise werden die Fähigkeiten der Vampire stärker je älter sie werden."

Daniel nickte leicht, musste sich aber jetzt erst mal auf den dichten Feierabendverkehr konzentrieren.


	39. Beim Rudel

Thomas hatte sich grade zurückgelehnt, als sein Handy klingelte.

Er zog es schnell heraus und meldete sich. "Ja?"

"Ich bins", sagte Christoph. "Bei euch alles ok?"

"Ja, alles okay. Wir sind gerade auf dem Weg zurück... zu dem Zuhause des Rudels." Thomas wollte Christoph nicht unbedingt verraten, wo das Rudel wohnte, das sollte lieber einer der Wölfe tun.

"Und Karl und dem jungen Wolf geht es gut?"

"Ja, halbwegs. Tim ist verletzt, aber Mario hat sich schon ein wenig um ihn gekümmert. Karl ist okay."

"Dann war die Mission ja ein Erfolg", sagte Christoph lächelnd. "Wir bleiben über Nacht hier bei Mario, wenn das ok ist? Lars und Sven müssen ein bisschen ruhen, ehe sie den Weg zurück antreten."

"Ja, natürlich. Wie ist es bei Sven eigentlich gelaufen?"

"Nach dem verklärten Blick zu urteilen, muss das Date ein voller Erfolg gewesen sein. Ich weiß nur noch nicht, wie wir Federico den haarigen Familienzuwachs erklären wollen."

Thomas lachte. "Sven hat halt ein neues Haustier... also, zumindest bei Vollmond."

"Federico wird ja sowieso in der nächsten Zeit mal herkommen und mit den Werwölfen reden. Dann kann er Kuba mal kennenlernen und sich selbst ein Bild von ihm machen."

"Federico ist ja sehr offen, und wenn Kuba Sven glücklich macht, wird er nichts dagegen haben."

"Das vermute ich auch", sagte Christoph.

"Davon bin ich sogar überzeugt. Wo seid ihr gerade? Und kommt ihr in Marios Wohnung rein, oder braucht ihr den Schlüssel?"

"Ich hatte mir vorhin den Ersatzschlüssel mitgenommen, wir kommen also rein. Wir sind im Moment bei den Kühen, damit Lars und Sven was trinken."

"Wünsch den beiden guten Appetit. Wir fahren erst mal mit zu den Wölfen, Mario wird Tim noch ein, zwei Mal heilen müssen.

"Dann viel Erfolg dabei."

"Danke. Und euch noch viel Spaß. Nehmt Marios Wohnung nicht auseinander", lachte Thomas.

Christoph lachte. "Wir versuchen uns zu beherrschen."

"Dann viel Spaß. Ich werde mal gucken, ob ich heute Nacht vorbeikommen kann"

"Kümmere du dich erst mal um Mario und die anderen. Also, bis später, Thomas", verabschiedete sich Christoph.

"Bis später", legte Thomas auf. Dann lehnte er sich entspannt zurück.

"Alles ok?" fragte Daniel.

"Ja, alles okay. Unsere vier Gäste werden den Abend bei Mario verbringen, die jungen Vampire brauchen Ruhe."

"Gut. Mein Vater will sich übrigens noch irgendwie bei euch allen bedanken. Und ich vermute, das werden Tims Eltern auch wollen."

Thomas nickte. Dass das nicht notwendig war, das musste er nicht sagen. "Es ist uns schon eine Ehre, dass wir mitkommen dürfen."

"Ihr habt Tim das Leben gerettet. Nicht nur wegen Marios Heilung, sondern weil wir ohne euch vermutlich nie nach Tim gesucht hätten. Ihr gehört jetzt irgendwie zum Rudel."

"Oh", machte Thomas überrascht. "Davon fühlten wir uns umso mehr geehrt."

"Warts ab", meinte Daniel und grinste dann. "Meine Familie ist anstrengend."

Thomas lachte. "Oh, Aufregung haben wir auch jede Menge, in unserem Clan."

"Meinst du, ich kann euch mal in Florenz besuchen?" fragte Daniel.

"Ja, sicher. Es ist unheimlich schön da, vor allem Marios Haus. Das ist etwas ganz Besonderes."

"Ja, das hatte Mario schon erwähnt. Und mich damit ziemlich neugierig gemacht. Noch fünf Minuten, dann sind wir übrigens da."

"Oh, dann weck ich Mario schon mal auf." Er begann Mario vorsichtig zu streicheln.

Dabei begann er ihn im Geist ‚anzustupsen‘ und damit aus der Ruhephase zu holen.

Schließlich schlug Mario die Augen auf - und lächelte Thomas an.

"Na, gut geschlafen?" wisperte Thomas.

"Hm, ja, fühle mich auf jeden Fall besser."

"Mario sollen wir jemanden zu dir nach Hause schicken und was zu trinken besorgen?" fragte Daniel.

"Ich bräuchte schon etwas zu trinken", gab Mario zu.

"Gut, ich sag Gabriel gleich Bescheid, der erledigt das."

"Christoph und Philippe sollten wissen, wo ein paar Dosen sind", meinte Thomas und sah Mario an. "Die vier bleiben heute Nacht bei dir."

"Ja, das ist gut. Sven und Lars müssen sich ja bestimmt ausruhen", nickte Mario.

"Ja, genau deswegen." Thomas und Mario sahen aus dem Fenster. Sie standen neben der Wolfsburg, vor ihnen öffnete sich ein großes Holztor, und Daniel fuhr auf den dahinter gelegenen Parkplatz.

Hier stand eine ganze Reihe von Wagen, auch der Transporter war schon da.

Daniel stieg aus und öffnete Mario die Tür. "Kommt, wir sind da."

Langsam stiegen Mario und Thomas aus. "Wow, wir lernen echt das restliche Rudel kennen", wisperte Mario.

"Ihr habt uns Tim zurückgebracht", meinte Daniel nur leise. Gerade hoben Karl und Robert die Trage mit Tim aus dem Transporter - und eine Frau mit Tränen in den Augen lief auf sie zu

"Das ist Tims Mutter, Ruth", sagte Daniel leise.

Mario lächelte, er war jetzt noch einmal so froh Tim gefunden und soweit geheilt zu haben.

"Ihr habt Tim gefunden?" fragte Ruth.

"Ja, wir drei", nickte Mario.

"Ich bin euch so dankbar", sagte sie und griff Marios Hände.

Mario lächelte leicht - er wusste wirklich nicht, was er antworten konnte.

"Das haben wir gern gemacht", sagte Thomas stattdessen.

Ruth lächelte sie nur an. "Kommt bitte mit rein."

"Ich komm gleich nach", sagte Daniel. "Ich sag nur schnell Gabriel wegen der Dosen Bescheid. Aber bei Ruth seid ihr in guten Händen."

Etwas unsicher folgten Mario und Thomas der Frau in das Schloss. Sie benutzten einen offenbar häufig genutzten Hintereingang und betraten einen langen Flur. "Kommt gleich mit in den Saal", bat Ruth und führte sie in einen großen gemütlich eingerichteten Raum mit mehreren Sofas, Teppichen, Tischen mit Stühlen und einem weichen Teppich, auf dem Kinderspielzeug lag.

Eine weitere Frau kam auf sie zu und lächelte sie herzlich an. "Mario und Thomas", sagte sie. "Es freut mich, dass ihr hier seid. Daniel hat viel von euch erzählt. Ich bin Susanne, Daniels Mutter."

"Hallo", grüßte Mario sie. "Es ist schön, dass wir hier sein dürfen."

"Ihr habt viel für uns getan. Und Daniel ist gut darin andere einzuschätzen. Wenn er euch vertraut, dann reicht uns das."

"Wir würden nie etwas tun, das dem Rudel schadet", versprach Thomas.

Susanne nickte. "Ich würde euch gern etwas anbieten, aber... nun, ihr seid die ersten Vampire..."

"Danke - Daniel sorgt schon dafür, dass wir etwas zu trinken bekommen. Wir könnten aber auch... normal essen und trinken", erklärte Thomas.

"Mögt ihr denn normales Essen?" fragte Susanne etwas unsicher.

"Unser Geschmack ist ausgeprägter, und die meisten Vampire - wenn sie denn normal essen - mögen nichts scharf Gewürztes. Mario mag besonders Milch."

"Na, Milch kann ich euch anbieten", lachte Susanne.

"Das wäre echt lieb", lächelte Mario.

"Dann setzt euch doch. Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Mario und Thomas nahmen auf einem der Sofas Platz.

Wenig später kam Daniel zu ihnen. "Tim ist jetzt in seinem Zimmer, Karl bleibt bei ihm."

"Das ist gut - dass er bleiben darf", meinte Mario.

"Tim wird unruhig, sobald er Karl nicht mehr im Blick hat", erzählte Daniel. "Und im Moment erfüllt Wolfgang seinem Sohn vermutlich jeden Wunsch."

"Natürlich wird er das. Immerhin ist er nur abgehauen um mit Karl zusammen zu sein - wenn sie ihn jetzt wieder wegschicken würden..."

"Das wird niemand tun. Karl scheint ein vernünftiger Mann zu sein."

"Ja, den Eindruck haben wir auch. Er ist ruhig und sehr naturverbunden - das ist bei Vampiren eher selten."

"Ah ihr seid schon meiner Mutter in die Hände gefallen", bemerkte Daniel, als Susanne in diesem Moment mit einem Tablett auf sie zukam.

Thomas grinste nur, während Mario mit einem dankbaren Lächeln das Glas mit der Milch griff.

"Krieg ich auch was?" fragte Daniel und schenkte seiner Mutter ein zuckersüßes Lächeln. "War ein anstrengender Abend..."

"Was möchtest du denn, mein Schatz? Steak, Hackfleisch?"

"Ein Steak", nickte Daniel begeistert.

"Bring ich dir", nickte Susanne und stellte das Tablett auf dem Couchtisch ab.

"Deine Mutter ist nett", sagte Thomas.

"Ja, ist sie", stimmte Daniel zu. "Sind aber alle hier im Rudel."

"Sobald ich was getrunken habe, schaue ich nochmal nach Tim", sagte Mario und trank einen Schluck Milch.

"Gönn dir etwas Ruhe", meinte Daniel. "Du bist so doch schon total fertig. Und Tim kann die Nacht auch noch aushalten. Er hat keine Schmerzen mehr und schläft."

"Und wir haben euch ein Gästezimmer fertig gemacht", sagte Ruth, die in diesem Moment zu ihnen trat. "Das ist gleich neben dem Zimmer von Tim."

"Das ist sehr lieb von euch", bedankte sich Mario.

"Das ist kein Problem", sagte Ruth lächelnd.

In diesem Moment kam Susanne zurück ins Wohnzimmer, einen Teller mit einem rohen Steak in den Händen.

"Danke", sagte Daniel erleichtert und sah zu Thomas und Mario. "Die vielen Verwandlungen waren anstrengend."

"Ja, das glaub ich", nickte Mario. "Guten Appetit - lass es dir schmecken."

Daniel lächelte und machte sich dann über das Stück Fleisch her. In atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit verdrückte er das Steak.

"Wow", sagte Thomas beeindruckt. "Du hattest aber echt Hunger."

Daniel grinste etwas schief. "Ja, schon..."

Mario lachte leise. "Du, Daniel...?"

"Ja...?"

"Ich will nicht unverschämt sein oder so, aber... meinst du wir dürfen uns mal euer Baby angucken?" fragte Mario.

Daniel lächelte sofort. "Klar dürft ihr das. Lillia schläft aber schon."

"Klar, muss ja auch nicht sofort sein", sagte Mario. "Ich bin nur schrecklich neugierig auf die Kleine."

"Sie ist zuckersüß." Daniel stand auf und trat an eine der Wände, an denen Bilder hingen. Eines der gerahmten Fotos nahm er runter und brachte es zu Mario und Thomas. "Hier, das ist sie."

Auf dem Bild war eine junge Frau zu sehen, die strahlend ein Baby in den Armen hielt.

Das Baby hatte dunkle Haare, große, dunkle Augen und strahlte in die Kamera. "Oh, die ist echt süß", lächelte Mario.

"Ist sie. Und sie wird von allen hier schrecklich verwöhnt", sagte Daniel.

"Bei den Augen kein Wunder", meinte Thomas. "Und diese Kleine verwandelt sich in einen Wolf?"

Daniel nickte. "Und ist dann ein extrem tapsiger und knuddeliger Wolfswelpe."

"Oh je, das ist ja noch süßer", meinte Mario. "meinst du, wir können sie mal so sehen?"

"Kann gut sein. In dem Alter hat sie halt noch keine Kontrolle über ihre Wandlung. Da kann es jederzeit passieren."


	40. Weitere Heilung

Es war früher Morgen, als Thomas die Augen aufschlug. Auch Mario erwachte mit ihm gemeinsam, das war meist der Fall. "Guten Morgen", wünschte Thomas leise.

"Morgen", wisperte Mario und küsste Thomas zärtlich.

"Du fühlst dich besser." Eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

"Ja, die Ruhe hat gut getan."

"Du warst unglaublich gestern, Mario. Drei Heilungen an einem Tag!"

"Es musste sein. Tim hätte es sonst nicht geschafft. Und er hatte solche Schmerzen..."

"Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich. Aber... war es wirklich schon so kritisch für ihn?"

Mario nickte. "Die Entzündungen waren das Gefährliche. Keine Ahnung, wie er überhaupt so lange durchgehalten hat. Vermutlich hat er das nur wegen Karl geschafft."

"Wie meinst du das?", wollte Thomas wissen.

"Dass Tim nicht aufgegeben hat, weil er Karl nicht weh tun wollte."

Thomas nickte verstehend. "Und das, obwohl er solche Schmerzen gehabt hat."

"Ich möchte wirklich wissen, wer ihm das angetan hat."

"Das werden wir sicher rausfinden, wenn Tim sich wieder verwandeln kann:"

"Ich hoffe dass das nach der nächsten Heilung wieder möglich für ihn ist."

"Du wirst nicht locker lassen, bis er es wieder kann", wusste Thomas.

Mario lächelte. "Natürlich nicht. Dr. Mario hört erst auf, wenn alle wieder gesund und munter sind."

"Dr. Mario ist ein Held."

"Und bekommt der Held noch einen Kuss?"

"Natürlich", grinste Thomas und küsste ihn zärtlich. Ehe sie mehr tun konnten, hörten sie ein Babyweinen.

"Oh das klingt so, als hätte die Kleine sich in ein menschliches Baby zurückverwandelt", lachte Mario.

"Es ist unglaublich, oder? Dass sich so ein Baby schon verwandeln kann?"

"Hätte ich nie für möglich gehalten. Aber... bis vor ein paar Tagen hätte niemand überhaupt an Werwölfe geglaubt."

"Ja, wenn du das so siehst, ist das alles hier unglaublich."

"Dann lass uns aufstehen und unseren unglaublichen neuen Freunden guten Morgen sagen."

"Ja, das sollten wir", nickte Thomas, küsste Mario kurz und schob sich dann aus dem Bett.

Auch Mario stand auf und zupfte dann ein wenig an seiner Kleidung herum. "Wir hätten was zum Wechseln einpacken sollen..."

"Na komm, so eitel bist du sonst auch nicht."

"Ich will ja nur einen guten Eindruck machen."

"Oh Mario, ich glaube, das ist nicht mehr nötig."

"Ich kann’s eh nicht ändern", sagte er und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar. "Dann gucken wir mal, ob wir den Weg nach unten finden."

"Wir gehen einfach mal dem Essensgeruch nach, die werden doch bestimmt frühstücken."

Mario nickte und öffnete die Tür.

Thomas folgte ihm. Sie gingen den Gang entlang zur Treppe, auf der ihnen Robert entgegenkam. "Oh, guten Morgen", grüßte er. "Wollt ihr... nein, ihr wollt sicher nicht frühstücken..."

"Nein, aber wir leisten euch gern Gesellschaft", lächelte Thomas.

"Das ist schön. Dann geht mal runter, neben dem Wohnzimmer ist die Küche. Ich komm gleich nach."

"Ok", nickten die beiden und gingen die Treppe nach unten.

Sie folgten dem Flur, bis sie vor der einzigen geöffneten Tür standen. Stimmen redeten durcheinander, und es roch nach Kaffee und Toast.

"Bestimmt gibt es hier ein bisschen Milch für dich", sagte Thomas zu Mario.

"Das wäre toll", lächelte Mario, und gemeinsam betraten sie die Küche. In der Mitte des großen Raums stand eine lange Tafel, an der jetzt vier Personen saßen und frühstücken. An zwei Wänden befanden sich Schränke und Arbeitsplatten und drei große Kühlschränke.

Daniel war schon da und lächelte sie sofort an. "Guten Morgen ihr beiden. Habt ihr auch den Weg nach unten gefunden."

"Ja, frisch und ausgeruht", grinste Mario. "Guten Morgen."

"Kommt und setzt euch", sagte Gabriel und machte ihnen Platz. "Habt ihr gut geschlafen?"

"Ja, haben wir, danke. Du hoffentlich auch?"

"Nicht wirklich. War alles ziemlich... überraschend gestern."

"Überraschend, aber auch sehr anstrengend. Zumindest für mich", meinte Mario.

"Du siehst aber viel besser aus als gestern Abend", sagte Daniel. "Da warst du doch ziemlich... blass."

"Wir werden normalerweise blass, wenn wir lange nicht getrunken haben. Karl war ja auch sehr blass gestern."

"Habt ihr noch genug zu trinken hier?" fragte Daniel. "Von gestern ist glaub ich noch eine Dose übrig."

"Ich glaub, die würden wir erst mal hier stehen lassen und auf dem Weg zum Training noch kurz jagen gehen", überlegte Thomas.

"Wir bringen heute Abend aber noch Nachschub her - für Karl", sagte Mario. "Ich glaube im Moment bringt ihn noch nichts von Tims Seite weg." 

"Nein, das Gefühl habe ich auch", lächelte Daniel leicht. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Vampir so hingebungsvoll lieben könnte."

"Tun wir aber", sagte Thomas. 

"Es ist schön das zu sehen - und es ist schön, Tim in guten Händen zu wissen", sagte Susanne leise. Sie war mit einem großen Glas Milch an den Tisch getreten.

"Oh danke!" sagte Mario mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

"Nach dem, was gerade du gestern geleistet hast, solltest du die nächsten Wochen nur verwöhnt werden."

"So viel hab ich gar nicht getan", meinte Mario.

"Ich hab Tim gesehen", sagte Daniel leise. "Er war mehr tot als lebendig."

"Und jetzt wirkt er wieder fast völlig gesund", sagte Susanne. "Knochenbrüche sind bei uns nicht selten, die werden also ziemlich schnell heilen."

"Sie... sie sind schon geheilt", murmelte Mario.

"Mario war gestern spät abends noch mal bei Tim", sagte Daniel zu seiner Mutter.

"Du..." Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Du warst doch schon total müde!"

"Knochen zu richten ist nicht so anstrengend", sagte Mario. "Darin hab ich inzwischen auch schon Übung."

"Also, dann hast du dir nicht nur Wochen, sondern Monate des Verwöhnen verdient."

Ein wenig verlegen sah Mario auf sein Glas mit Milch.

"Also, wenn du mal ein bisschen Familie um dich brauchst, dann komm einfach her zu uns. Jederzeit. Das gilt auch für dich, Thomas."

"Danke, das Angebot werden wir bestimmt annehmen", sagte Thomas lächelnd.

"Schön, wir freuen uns darüber."

"Mama... ist noch was von dem Rührei da?" fragte Daniel.

"Klar", lächelte seine Mutter, nahm seinen Teller und füllte ihm auf. "Kann ich euch vielleicht auch etwas Gutes tun, außer der Milch?"

"Nein, wir sind wunschlos glücklich", sagte Thomas und Mario nickte zustimmend.

"Aber sagt, wenn ihr etwas möchtet, ja?"

"Machen wir."

"Dann ist gut." Sie stellte Daniel ein großes Glas Orangensaft hin und öffnete dann die Küchentür, nachdem sie Krallen auf dem Holzboden auf dem Flur gehört hatte. "Guten Morgen Wolfgang", wünschte sie dem großen, dunklen Wolf.

"Daran müsst ihr euch gewöhnen", grinste Daniel, als er Thomas und Marios überraschte Blicke sah. "Hier gibt es immer jemanden, der grad seine Wolfsform hat."

"Gerade, wenn es stressig oder sehr nervenaufreibend ist, ist das sehr entspannend", erklärte Susanne und stellte eine große Schüssel mit frischem Wasser und eine mit Fleischstücken auf den Boden.

"Oder Mittags, wenn die Sonne in den Hof scheint. Dann sind die Steine schön warm und man kann da herrlich dösen."

"Ja, so eine Mittagspause in Wolfsform. Oder abends am Kamin liegen", lächelte Susanne.

"Klingt gemütlich", sagte Mario. 

"Ja, das ist es auch", nickte Susanne. 

"Am schönsten ist es, wenn dann noch jemand da ist, der einen den Pelz krault", grinste Daniel.

"Ja, du Genießer", lächelte Susanne ihn liebevoll an. 

"Ich weiß halt was gut ist. Und guck dir Lillia an, die findet es auch toll, wenn sie gekrault wird."

"Verwöhntes kleines Ding", meinte Susanne. "Sie weiß schon genau, was sie will, und wenn sie das nicht kriegt, kann sie ungemütlich werden. Aber wir lieben sie ja trotzdem."

"Außerdem findet sich doch eh immer jemand, der sie krault", warf Gabriel ein. "Da genügt ein Blick von ihr und wir prügeln uns darum, wer als erstes Kraulen darf."

"Sie hat euch voll im Griff. Aber ich kann euch verstehen", meinte Thomas.

"Habt ihr sie schon gesehen?" fragte Gabriel erstaunt.

"Daniel hat sie uns gestern gezeigt. Ein wirklich süßes Wölfchen."

"Unser ganzer Stolz", sagte Susanne.

"Ihr könnt auch stolz auf sie sein."

"Ich geh mal gucken, ob die Kleine schon wach ist. Gestern hat sie doch bestimmt schon geschlafen, als ihr sie gesehen habt", sagte Susanne.

"Ja, hat sie. Aber vorhin haben wir sie schon weinen gehört."

"Da wollte sie vermutlich gefüttert werden", sagte Gabriel.

"Oder gewickelt."

"Oder beides", grinste Daniel.

Susanne lachte. "Aber jetzt ist sie ja wieder ruhig."

Sie schaute noch einmal ob alle versorgt waren, dann verließ sie die Küche um zu sehen, ob das jüngste Rudelmitglied wach war.

Tatsächlich waren Mario und Thomas sehr gespannt - und freuten sich, als Susanne mit einem wirklich süßen Baby auf dem Arm in die Küche kam. "So, das hier ist Lillia. Und das, Lillia, sind die Lebensretter von Tim."

Die Kleine sah sich mit wachen Augen um und gab dann ein fröhliches Glucksen von sich.

Mario und Thomas standen auf und gingen auf sie zu. "Hey Lillia", grüßte Thomas sie leise und streckte einen Finger aus um ihre Hand zu streicheln.

Ein wenig misstrauisch musterte Lillia ihn, als wüsste sie nicht so ganz, was sie mit ihm anfangen sollte.

"Ich rieche komisch, was, Lillia? Aber ich bin ganz lieb", versprach Thomas.

"Möchtest du sie mal halten?" fragte Susanne.

"Meinst du, sie hat nichts dagegen?", fragte Thomas nach.

"Das wird sie dir dann schon zeigen", lachte Susanne.

"Na, dann komm mal her", lächelte Thomas sie an und nahm sie auf den Arm.

Einen Moment sah es so aus, als wollte Lillia anfangen zu weinen.

"Hey, es ist alles okay. Und Susanne bleibt doch in der Nähe."

Mario trat näher zu Thomas und lächelte Lillia an. "Nicht weinen Kleine. Thomas ist ganz lieb", sagte er leise.

Noch immer sah sie Thomas kritisch an, schien sich aber langsam an die Situation zu gewöhnen.

"Na seht ihr, klappt doch gut", sagte Susanne und strich Lillia über den Kopf.

"Du darfst ja auch gerne kritisch sein, kleine Wölfin, aber ich bin halt lieb."

Etwas unkoordiniert hob Lillia eine Hand und taschte Thomas an die Nase.

Der lachte sie fröhlich an.

Ein Lächeln erschien auf Lillias Gesicht und sie quietschte vergnügt.

Und Thomas strahlte sie an.

"Sie mag dich", sagte Daniel. "Sie schenkt nicht jedem ein Lächeln. Da ist sie schon ganz Frau - extrem wählerisch."

"Thomas ist aber auch ein ganz besonderer Mann", grinste Mario. "Da hat sie schon Recht."

"Ach, hier ist meine Kleine", hörten sie im nächsten Moment eine weibliche Stimme von der Tür her. "Und sie steht schon wieder im Mittelpunkt."

Mario lächelte sie an. "Guten Morgen...?"

"Annika", sagte die junge Frau und kam näher. "Ihr könnt aber Anni sagen. Und du bist Mario, und mein kleiner Teufelsbraten ist bei Thomas auf dem Arm."

"Ja, genau. Schön, auch Lillias Mama kennenzulernen."

"Du hast hoffentlich nichts dagegen?" fragte Thomas.

"Nein, natürlich nicht."

Lillia hatte die Stimme ihrer Mutter erkannt und zappelte auf Thomas Arm. Aber ehe Thomas reagieren konnte, hatte er plötzlich einen kleinen Wolfswelpen in den Armen, der ein ziemlich fiepsiges Knurren von sich gab.

"Oh", machte er und hielt das kleine, quirlige Tier fest.

Anni lachte. "Ja das passiert ständig. Wenn sie aufgeregt ist, dann verwandelt sie sich."

"Das ist echt unglaublich", schüttelte Thomas den Kopf und hielt Lillia jetzt so, dass sie bequem auf seinem Arm lag.

Das kleine Wolfsmädchen gab ein leises, schläfriges Knurren von sich.

"Ist sie schon müde?", fragte Mario nach.

"Sie war heute Nacht ja auch drei Stunden wach", lachte Anni. "Außerdem ist so eine Wandlung immer sehr anstrengend."

"Armes kleines Wölfchen", murmelte Thomas und streichelte das weiche Fell des Wolfwelpen.

Auch Mario konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und berührte vorsichtig das weiche Fell.

"Ja, das liebt unsere Kleine", lächelte Anni zärtlich. "Von allen umsorgt und gekrault zu werden."

"Das mag jedes Kind", sagte Susanne. "Setz dich Anni und iss was, während Lillia so betüddelt wird."

"Gerne, danke", setzte Anni sich, aß zum Frühstück ein Mettbrötchen und trank dazu Milchkaffee.

Mario und Thomas kraulten unterdessen weiter das kleine Wolfsbaby, das inzwischen völlig entspannt in Thomas Armen lag und sich offenbar sehr wohl fühlte.

Das kleine Wesen war wirklich wundervoll!

"Da hat sich jemand verliebt", grinste Daniel die beiden Vampire an.

"Oh ja", lachte Thomas leise. "Sie ist so süß!"

"Sie kann aber auch schon ganz schön frech sein."

"Dieser kleine Plüschengel hier?"

"Oh ja", nickte Anni. "Kann sie."

"Lass gut sein, Anni. Du kennst es doch, die beiden sehen alles nur durch die rosarote Brille."

"Das Vorrecht eines Babys. Nur die Eltern wissen was wirklich abgeht", lachte Anni.

"Und keiner versteht die armen Eltern", meinte Susanne mitfühlend.

"Zumindest nicht die Leute, die keine eigenen Kinder haben."

"Aber irgendwann werdet ihr wissend grinsen können."

"Wann musst du eigentlich zurück, Thomas?" fragte Daniel.

Thomas sah auf die Uhr. "Oh... ich sollte eigentlich schon unterwegs sein. Um zehn ist Training, ich brauch mindestens zwei Stunden."

"Bis nach München?" fragte Anni mit großen Augen.

"Wir sind schnell", zuckte Thomas mit den Schultern.

"Dann nehme ich dir Lillia mal ab", sagte Anni und stand auf.

Thomas reichte ihr behutsam das müde Wölfchen.

"Ich bring dich noch mit raus", sagte Daniel und stand ebenfalls auf.

Thomas verabschiedete sich schnell von den Anwesenden, dann ging er mit Daniel und Mario aus dem Haus.

"Nochmal vielen Dank Thomas", sagte Daniel. "Für alles."

"Wir haben es gerne gemacht, Daniel. Und es ist schön, dass alles gut gegangen ist."

"Dann komm gut nach Hause", sagte Daniel und umarmte Thomas fest.

Thomas stutzte kurz, dann erwiderte er die Umarmung. In diesem Punkt waren Werwölfe und Vampire wirklich sehr unterschiedlich - aber es war schön Daniels Dank auch körperlich zu spüren.

Schließlich trat Daniel etwas zurück, damit Thomas und Mario sich verabschieden konnten.

Die beiden umarmten sich fest und küssten sich kurz, dann löste sich Thomas von seinem Gefährten und lief los. Daniel konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken wie Thomas weg war.

Mario seufzte leicht und sah Thomas nach. "Ich hasse es jedes Mal, wenn er geht", murmelte er.

"Ich versteh es. Wölfe leiden auch sehr, wenn ihr Partner nicht in der Nähe ist. Und bei euch ist es so oft, und so lange."

"Dabei ist das hier schon wirklich nah", sagte Mario. "Wir haben uns seit meinem Wechsel schließlich jeden Abend und jede Nacht gesehen."

"Istanbul muss eine Qual gewesen sein", meinte Daniel mitfühlend.

"War es. Und zum Glück weiß Federico, dass wir nicht mehr so weit voneinander entfernt sein wollen. Deshalb hat er mich auch hierher nach Wolfsburg geschickt."

"Euer Clanchef scheint ein vernünftiger Mann zu sein."

Mario nickte. "Zum Glück."

"So, lass uns noch mal zurückgehen zum Frühstück."

"Ich glaube ich würde vorher gern mal einen Blick zu Tim und Karl werfen."

"Dann komm mit. Kann aber sein, dass die beiden noch schlafen. Tim ist jedenfalls ein ziemlicher Langschläfer, wenn er nicht in die Schule muss."

"Wenn er noch schläft, gehen wir gleich wieder", versprach Mario.

"Dann komm mit", nickte Daniel und führte Mario durch das Haus zu Tims Zimmer.

Daniel klopfte und öffnete dann leise die Tür um ins Zimmer zu spähen.

"Ah, ihr seid ja doch schon wach", grüßte er und öffnete die Tür dann ganz. "Guten Morgen."

"Vor ein paar Minuten ist Tim aufgewacht", sagte Karl. "Guten Morgen Mario."

"Guten Morgen", wünschte Mario ebenfalls. "Und wie geht es dir heute, Tim? Besser?", fragte er.

Tim, immer noch in seiner Wolfsform, hob leicht den Kopf und blickte Mario aus wachen Augen an.

"Du siehst auf jeden Fall besser aus. Hast du noch Schmerzen?"

Tim gab ein leises Winseln von sich. Offenbar hatte er noch Schmerzen, sie schienen aber nur noch schwach zu sein.

"Ruh dich weiter aus - und lass dich von Karl verwöhnen", schlug er vor. "Beweg dich nur wenig und schlaf noch ein bisschen, wenn du müde bist. Heute Abend würde ich dann noch mal gucken, was ich noch heilen kann - ist das okay für dich? Oder soll ich mir das jetzt noch mal angucken?"

"Heute Abend reicht völlig", sagte Karl. "Du musst dich auch erst mal richtig erholen und Tim geht es schon so viel besser."

"Gut, dann werde ich gleich nach dem Training wiederkommen, okay?", versprach Mario. "Ist das für dich auch in Ordnung, Tim?"

Tim gab ein zustimmendes Knurren von sich und legte seinen Kopf dann mit einem auffordernden Blick auf Karls Oberschenkel ab. Offenbar wollte er gestreichelt werden.

Daniel neben ihm lachte leise. "Na, du hast deinen Karl aber auch gut im Griff."

"Hat er", gab Karl zu, während er begann Tims Kopf zu kraulen.

"Sehr gut", lachte Daniel. "Dann lassen wir euch beide Mal alleine. Das heißt, braucht ihr etwas? Blut, Fleisch?"

"Ich brauche nichts", sagte Karl. "Aber ich glaub Wasser und Fleisch für Tim wäre ganz gut."

"Bringe ich gleich hoch", versprach Daniel.

"Danke", sagte Karl.

"Dann lassen wir euch beide mal wieder alleine", meinte Mario.

"Bis heute Abend Mario", lächelte Karl. 

"Bis heute Abend, ihr beiden." Mario und Daniel gingen heraus und schlossen die Tür wieder hinter sich.


	41. Im Restaurant mit einem Werwolf

"Tim scheint das Ärgste wirklich hinter sich zu haben", sagte Daniel. "Meinst du, er schafft es heute Abend, sich wieder zu verwandeln?"

"Ich denke schon. Ich werde mir das alles noch mal angucken. Allerdings weiß ich ja gar nicht, wie das abläuft, also kann ich kaum sagen, ob er es aushält."

"Wenn seine Verletzungen weit genug geheilt sind, liegt es nur an seiner Erschöpfung. Und Tim ist noch jung, wenn er sich heute den ganzen Tag ausruht, müsste er am Abend genug Kraft für die Wandlung haben."

"Das wäre gut - dann kann er euch auch sagen, wer ihm das angetan hat."

Daniels Blick verdüsterte sich. "Ja. Und dann werden wir diese Leute zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Niemand vergreift sich an unserem Rudel."

"Wenn sie es nicht so verstehen, werden wir gerne helfen."

"Sie haben auch Karls Leben in Gefahr gebracht, ihr habt also jedes Recht, bei der Jagd dabei zu sein", sagte Daniel.

Mario nickte. "Das werden wir auch tun."

"Ein bisschen Zeit haben wir noch ehe wir zum Training müssen", sagte Daniel.

"Ich würde gern vorher noch jagen", überlegte Mario.

Daniel nickte. "Klar. Dann bring ich dich noch kurz nach unten, damit du Tschüss sagen kannst."

"Das klingt gut", nickte Mario und ließ sich in die Küche bringen.

Inzwischen waren noch mehr Rudelmitglieder beim Frühstücken.

"Guten Morgen", wünschte Daniel allgemein.

"Morgen", grüßten die anderen zurück und musterten dann neugierig Mario.

"Das hier ist Mario", stellte Daniel ihn vor. "Er ist einer der Vampire, die mitgeholfen haben Tim zu finden - und Karl. Er hat Tim auch geheilt."

"Guten Morgen", sagte Mario ein wenig verlegen.

Neugierige Augen sahen ihn an, dann wurde er von Fragen bestürmt. Nebenbei stellten sich einige Rudelmitglieder vor, die er noch nicht kannte.

"Leute, lasst Mario mal Platz zum Atmen", lachte Daniel irgendwann. "Er kommt heute Abend wieder und dann kommt auch Thomas und ihr könnt alle eure Fragen stellen."

Langsam beruhigte sich das Rudel wieder.

"Dann bis heute Abend", verabschiedete sich Mario und ließ sich von Daniel nach draußen bringen.

"Auch dir noch mal... danke", sah Daniel ihn ernst an, als sie vor der Haustür standen. Dann trat er auf Mario zu und schloss ihn fest in die Arme.

"Wir sind Freunde", sagte Mario und erwiderte die Umarmung. "Ich bin froh, dass alles so gut ausgegangen ist."

"Ich auch. Gott, wenn ich mir vorstelle, Tim hätte nicht überlebt... das wäre..."

"Hat er aber. Und er ist in Sicherheit", sagte Mario beruhigend.

"Und alle sind so unendlich froh darüber."

"Wir auch", meinte Mario.

"Dann richte auch mal den anderen Vampiren unseren Dank aus", sagte Daniel. "Sie waren ja nun ganz umsonst da und haben bei der Suche geholfen."

"Ich werde sie grüßen. Aber die vier freuen sich über Abwechslung."

Daniel lächelte. "Ich hoffe ich lerne die anderen auch mal kennen. Und dann vielleicht bei einer netteren Gelegenheit."

"Sie werden sich freuen. Und unser Bruder Luciano auch."

"Dann mal los mit dir. Nicht, dass du hungrig zum Training kommen musst."

Mario grinste verabschiedete sich schnell. "Wir sehen uns ja gleich - gesättigt."

"Gute Jagd", wünschte Daniel.

"Danke." Mario zwinkerte ihm kurz zu, dann lief er los, auf die Weide, auf der er am Vortag mit Sven gewesen war.

Mario hatte Glück, und die Kühe schienen noch ziemlich träge von der Nacht zu sein. Jedenfalls gelang es ihm gleich beim ersten Tier, sich anzupirschen und es zu beruhigen so dass er trinken konnte.

Es tat so gut nach den Heilungen, in diesem Fall hatte das Dosenblut nicht gereicht.

Sie hatten seinen größten Durst gestillt, aber nicht seine Kräfte erneuert.

Jetzt, nachdem er genug getrunken hatte, fühlte er ich wieder frisch und fit. "Danke", flüsterte er der Kuh zu.

Er streichelte ihr einmal durchs Fell und schlich sich dann von der Weide. Kurz sah er auf die Uhr. Er hatte grade noch Zeit um nach Hause zu laufen und sich dort umzuziehen. Selbst dafür musste er sich beeilen. So kam er tatsächlich etwas abgehetzt am Trainingsgelände an.

Er war einer der letzten, so dass er keine Chance hatte noch ein Wort mit Kuba zu wechseln.

Während des Trainings würde er das nicht tun können, also musste er sich gedulden. Frühstens nach dem Mittag hätte er Zeit für die Unterhaltung. Er seufzte innerlich, dann begann er seine Runden zu laufen.

Nach einer Weile lief mal wieder Julian neben ihm.

"Morgen", grüßte Mario ihn.

"Morgen", lächelte Julian. "Du warst heute ja spät dran."

"Ja, hab bisschen getrödelt heute."

"Das ist beruhigend", grinste Julian. "Du warst die letzten Tage immer so überpünktlich, da hab ich schon ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen bekommen."

"Ich musste doch in meinen ersten Tagen einen guten Eindruck machen."

"Ach und jetzt hast du das nicht mehr nötig?" lachte Julian.

"Nee, jetzt kennen mich doch alle hier."

Julian lachte nur.

"Du doch auch."

"Ja hast ja recht. Und solange man noch pünktlich ist, ist es ja eh egal."

"Eben. Aber das wäre nicht egal, wenn man an den ersten Tagen nicht immer zu früh gewesen wäre. Dann würden alle immer genau drauf achten."

"Du bist ein schlauer Fuchs, Herr Gomez", sagte Julian. "Ich kann ja noch so viel von dir lernen."

"Ja, sieh mir zu und lerne."

"Das werde ich oh großer Meister", grinste Julian.

Mario nickte zufrieden, doch ehe er noch etwas sagen konnte, wurden sie für das Training zusammengeholt.

Hier konnte er das erstem Mal einen genaueren Blick auf Kuba werfen. Kuba wirkte... zutiefst entspannt. Selbst wenn Daniel in seine Nähe kam, reagiert er nicht wie sonst mit einem wütenden Blick sondern nahm es einfach hin. War das tatsächlich allein Svens Verdienst?

In einer kurzen Trinkpause kam Daniel zu ihm. "Was ist denn mit Kuba los?" fragte er. "Der ist ja wie ausgewechselt."

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sei froh, dass er so locker drauf ist."

"Du weißt doch was, oder?" fragte Daniel neugierig.

"Ja, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ichs dir sagen darf."

Daniel seufzte. "Na gut. Fragst du ihn mal, ob du es mir sagen darfst?"

"Okay - ich wollte eh mit ihm reden."

"Dann übe ich mich mal in Geduld. Meine Mutter sagt eh immer, dass ich darin mehr Übung brauche", grinste Daniel.

Jetzt, nachdem Mario Susanne kennengelernt hatte, konnte er sich das bildlich vorstellen und grinste ebenfalls breit.

"Sie meint auch, dass der Grund sei, warum ich noch keine hübsche kleine Wölfin an meiner Seite hab", fuhr Daniel fort.

"Wo trifft man eigentlich schöne Wölfinnen? Ich meine, nicht in deinem Rudel, oder? Ähm - nicht, dass die Wölfinnen da nicht schön wären, aber...?"

Daniel lachte laut auf. "Nein, normalerweise wird nicht im eigenen Rudel gewildert. Aber man hat immer mit ein paar anderen Rudeln Kontakt und wenn genug junge Wölfe da sind, dann kommt es schon mal zu einem Treffen. Da kommt man sich vor, wie auf nem Kuppelbasar. Schrecklich! Aber manchmal klappt es. Meistens passiert es aber, wenn die jungen Wölfe beginnen allein auf Wanderschaft zu gehen."

"So, wie ihr es bei Tim vermutet habt", überlegte Mario. "Und da treffen die Wölfe dann auf Wölfinnen?"

"Wenns gut läuft. Manchmal kommt es auch vor, dass ein Wolf sich in einen Menschen verliebt. Oder nun offenbar auch in einen Vampir, wie man an Karl sieht."

"Und beides wird nicht gern gesehen, wegen dem Fortbestand... oder können Mischlinge sich auch verwandeln?"

"Manchmal", sagte Daniel. "Aber sie sind immer schwächer als richtige Wölfe. Sie sind eben zur Hälfte Mensch."

Mario nickte verstehend. "Und du bist noch ungeduldig auf der Suche", stellte er fest.

Daniel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ungeduldig würde ich jetzt nicht sagen. Bin ja noch jung. Es wär aber auch nicht so, dass ich mich wehren würde, wenn ich ein hübsches Mädchen finden würde."

"Du bist ein toller Mann, Daniel, das wird auch deine Wölfin irgendwann finden."

"Danke", sagte Daniel. "Ich glaube, wir müssen weiter mit dem Training machen..."

"Oh ja, los", trieb Mario ihn an und folgte ihm dann zu den anderen.

Der Rest des Trainings verging überraschend schnell.

Mario sah, wie Kuba noch einige Bälle aufsammelte, während die anderen schon in Richtung der Kabine gingen.

Ohne zu Zögern lief er zu ihm. "Brauchst du Hilfe?"

Kuba sah schnell auf. Hätte er Mario gestern noch angeblafft, lächelte er jetzt zu Marios Überraschung.

Mario erwiderte das Lächeln sofort. "Ich muss wohl nicht fragen, wie es dir geht, hm?"

"Nein, musst du nicht." Kuba schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ausgerechnet eine Leiche..."

"Na, du wirst doch Sven nicht eine Leiche nennen wollen?" fragte Mario mit einem gutmütigen Lächeln.

"Ist er doch. Ich mag ihn trotzdem. Sehr."

"Und er mag dich auch."

"Ja, das hat er gesagt. Es ist wirklich unglaublich."

"Wieso? Sven kennt dich gut und weiß, was er an dir hat."

"Ja, einen wilden Wolf, der regelmäßig alles jagt und tötet, was er kriegen kann."

"Einen starken Mann, der bereit ist einiges zu riskieren um mit dem Mann zusammen zu sein, den er liebt", entgegnete Mario.

"Ja, und das ausgerechnet für mich."

"Ihr beiden bekommt das schon hin", meinte Mario. "Und wir werden euch helfen."

"Das ist auch so was Unglaubliches - das ihr einfach helft. Einfach da seid."

"Dafür ist ne Familie doch da. Sven ist ja irgendwie so was wie mein kleiner Bruder."

Kuba zögerte leicht. "Und da wird es einfach akzeptiert, dass der mit einem Wolf... anbändelt?"

Mario nickte. "Das ist zwar Neuland für uns, aber warum sollten wir dagegen sein? Niemand von uns hat schlechte Erfahrungen mit Wölfen gemacht."

"Ich hab dich ganz schön angepöbelt."

"Stimmt", grinste Mario. "Aber das ist schon ok. Du hättest mal hören sollen, wie sich Marc am Anfang benommen hat. Da warst du ja noch richtig nett gegen."

"Ich war nicht nett."

"Schwamm drüber."

"Danke."

Mario lächelte. "Wir haben übrigens Karl gefunden", sagte er.

"Ja? Das ging ja schnell! Wo war er?"

"In einem Wald außerhalb der Grenzen von Daniels Rudel", erzählte Mario.

"Und jetzt ist er wieder zu Hause?"

"So ähnlich. Er ist bei Daniels Rudel."

Kuba stutzte. "Was macht ein Vampir bei einem Werwolfsrudel?"

"Erzähl ich dir beim Essen", schlug Mario vor. 

Kuba nickte leicht. "Dann bis gleich." 

Mit einem Lächeln verschwand Mario in Richtung Kabine. Sven hatte da bei Kuba wirklich ein Wunder gewirkt!

Nach dem Zauberspruch musste er Sven wirklich mal fragen.

Aber jetzt musste er erst mal duschen und sich fertig machen, dann wartete er geduldig auf Kuba, der sich dafür mehr Zeit ließ.

"Wieso willst du überhaupt essen gehen?" fragte Kuba, als er schließlich vom Duschen kam. "Du magst das doch eh nicht."

"Würde doch auffallen, wenn ich nichts essen würde. Und manche Sachen mag ich schon gerne."

"Das... ist bei euch allen so?" fragte Kuba.

"Bei den meisten. Wenn man jung ist, dann ist es ziemlich schwierig etwas zu finden, weil alles sehr intensiv schmeckt - aber wenn man will, dann findet man auch etwas, das man mag."

"Sven hat gesagt, er würde Schokolade vermissen", sagte Kuba während er sich anzog.

"Schokolade ist auch sehr intensiv", nickte Mario. "Lars sehnt sich noch immer nach Zitroneneis..."

"Hat Sven denn schon was gefunden, was er gern mag?" fragte Kuba.

Mario überlegte. "Kartoffeln in jeder Variante - außer Pommes, die sind viel zu salzig", erinnerte er sich.

"Kartoffeln?" fragte Kuba. "Hm... na, mal gucken, was ich da draus machen kann", murmelte er mehr zu sich als zu Mario.

Mario lächelte leicht. Kuba wollte Sven unbedingt gefallen - das freute ihn.

"Wollen wir... hier essen oder woanders hin?" fragte Kuba als er fertig mit anziehen war.

"Es wäre mir sehr recht woanders hinzugehen, da fällt es nicht auf, wenn ich nur wenig esse."

Kuba nickte. "Ich glaube ich weiß, wo wir hingehen können."

"Wie ist das eigentlich bei dir mit dem Essen", fragte Mario, als sie die Kabine verließen.

"Ich esse ganz normal", sagte Kuba und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. "Aber ich brauch meine tägliche Ration Fleisch."

"Roh oder auch gekocht?", wollte Mario wissen.

"Roh ist besser."

"Und wo willst du jetzt hin zum Essen?"

"Keine Angst, in ein normales Restaurant wo es gekochtes Fleisch gibt", schnaubte Kuba. "Italiener, wenn es für dich ok ist."

"Italiener ist okay. Und ich hab auch nichts gegen rohes Fleisch."

"Wie gesagt, es muss nicht immer Fleisch sein. Und ich steh total auf Nudeln", sagte Kuba.

"Nudeln können sehr lecker sein", nickte Mario. "Da finden wir bestimmt beide was."

Kuba nickte und ging dann voraus aus der Kabine. Er ging direkt auf seinen Wagen zu. "Fährst du bei mir mit?", bot er an.

"Gern", sagte Mario lächelnd.

Kuba nickte ihm kurz zu, dann stieg er ein. Mario nahm ihm Beifahrersitz platz. Kuba fuhr los, und bald darauf parkte er vor einem kleinen italienischen Restaurant.

"Das sieht nett aus", sagte Mario mit einem anerkennenden Blick.

"Ja, ist es auch - klein und gemütlich."

"Dann mal rein mit uns", sagte Mario und stieg aus.

Kuba folgte ihn in das Restaurant und suchte ihnen gleich einen gemütlichen Platz.

"Also... dein Abend mit Sven", sagte Mario und grinste Kuba an.

"War... überraschend."

"Aber schön?"

Kuba nickte leicht, dann sagte er leise, "Ja, sehr schön."

"Wo wart ihr?"

"Nur draußen. Ich dachte, das wäre besser, wegen dem Geruch. Aber irgendwie ist er gar nicht mehr so schlimm."

"Du magst ihn halt. Klar riecht er da für dich nicht so schrecklich. Und vielleicht musstest du dich ja überhaupt erst an den Geruch von Vampiren gewöhnen."

"Du stinkst auch nicht mehr so", grinste Kuba schief.

"Das freut mich", sagte Mario mit einem Lächeln.

"Und... was war mit euch gestern Abend? Du hast gemeint, ihr habt diesen Vampir gefunden?"

"Ja. Er... hat sich in einen Wolf aus Daniels Rudel verliebt."

"Oh", machte Kuba. "Und die haben ihn nicht gleich umgebracht?"

"Daniels Rudel ist ein nettes Rudel", sagte Mario. "Genauso wie mein Clan ein netter Vampirclan ist."

"Sie machen dir was vor", war Kuba überzeugt. "Sie sind äußerst gefährlich."

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Also, sie sind bestimmt gefährlich, aber sie machen wir nichts vor. Wir sind Freunde. Wir haben geholfen ihren Wolf zu finden, und sie haben geholfen unseren Vampir zu finden."

"Sie gelten als sehr aggressiv", erzählte Kuba. "Man muss ihnen aus dem Weg gehen - egal in welcher Form."

"Ach Kuba, so pauschal kannst du das nicht sagen. Vielleicht könnten wir uns ja mal mit Daniel treffen. Bei mir zu Hause. Zusammen mit Sven."

"Friedensgespräche?", hob Kuba eine Augenbraue.

"Wenn du es so nennen willst."

Kuba zögerte kurz. "Ich muss aufpassen, dass das nicht rauskommt. Allein das mit Sven."

"Du weißt aber schon, dass wir dich beschützen würden, oder?" fragte Mario.

"Gegen fünf Werwölfe? Und wo soll ich dann hin? Alleine?"

"Auch gegen fünf Werwölfe. Und genau darüber sollten wir alle zusammen reden."

Kuba nickte leicht. "Und wann?"

"Hm, morgen?" schlug Mario vor.

"Ja, morgen ist gut." Er lächelte leicht. "Dann seh ich Sven schon morgen wieder."

"Und lernst vermutlich gleich auch noch seinen Meister kennen", lachte Mario.

Schon wirkte Kuba nicht mehr so sicher. "Du meinst, das geht gut?"

"Warum sollte es denn nicht gut gehen?"

"Ich bin ein Werwolf und bändel mit seinem... Schüler an."

"Das ist kein Problem, sonst wärd ihr gestern auch nicht zusammen weg gewesen. Christoph ist wirklich ok. Er unterstützt Sven völlig."

"Dann werde ich es wagen."

Mario lächelte. "Das freut mich sehr Kuba. Zusammen werden wir schon ne Lösung für alles finden."

"Das glaube ich nicht, aber es ist schön, dass ihr es versuchen wollt."

"Wir haben schon ganze andere Sachen geschafft. So... und jetzt erzähl mal, was hier besonders lecker ist."

Kuba grinste. "Vielleicht sollte ich dir eher sagen, was hier nicht so kräftig gewürzt ist."

"Ja, das hört sich nach ner guten Idee an."

"Also, ich glaub, diese Nudeln mit Sahnesauce sind mild gewürzt."

"Mhm und dazu ein schönes Glas frische Milch", meinte Mario.

Kuba grinste. "Hoffentlich haben sie die hier, sonst müssen wir gleich noch zum Supermarkt."

"Na die werden hier schon Milch haben. Italiener haben immer Milch."

Kuba winkte den Kellner heran und gab ihre Bestellungen auf - er selbst nahm ein Fleischgericht, Mario die Nudeln, die er empfohlen hatte.

"Ich bin froh, dass wir jetzt normal miteinander umgehen können", sagte Mario.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich so scheiße drauf war. Es ist einfach... bisschen viel im Moment."

"Kann ich verstehen. Vor allem wenn du niemanden hast, mit dem du reden kannst und der für dich da ist."

"Ich habe mein Rudel", murmelte Kuba.

"Ein Rudel, dass dich aber nicht gut behandelt. Ich hab gestern gesehen, wie es bei Daniel ist. Das ist eine große Familie. Ein bisschen verrückt, aber wirklich nett."

"Das kann doch gar nicht gehen", murmelte Kuba.

"Doch kann es. Und wir werden dafür sorgen, dass du das auch bekommst."

"Wie denn das? Ich gehöre zu dem Rudel, oder ich laufe alleine herum."

"Lass uns mal nachdenken. Wir haben ein paar kluge Köpfe im Clan."

Der Kellner, der ihre Getränke brachte, entband Kuba vorerst einer Antwort. Er stellte Wasser und ein frisches Glas Milch für Mario auf den Tisch und zog sich dann zurück.

"Dann... prost.", hob Kuba sein Glas.

"Prost. Auf eine neue Freundschaft", sagte Mario lächelnd.

"Ja, auf eine ungewöhnliche Freundschaft."

Wenig später kam dann auch schon ihr bestelltes Essen. Kuba hatte recht gehabt, die Nudeln waren sehr lecker, auch für Marios empfindliche Zunge. Hier würde er mal mit Thomas zum Essen gehen. Thomas aß immerhin gern Knoblauch.

Die nächste Zeit aßen sie ganz genüsslich und ohne zu sprechen. Die Stimmung blieb aber entspannt und Mario spürte, dass Kuba sich wohl fühlte. Und so fühlte er sich ebenfalls wohl.

Langsam verstand er Sven ein bisschen. Wenn Kuba nicht grade um sich biss, war er wirklich nett. Er war froh, dass er die beiden ein wenig unterstützt hatte, und auch bei Christoph ein gutes Wort für sie eingelegt hatte.

Jetzt mussten sie es nur noch irgendwie schaffen, Kuba seine Ängste zu nehmen. Das würde allerdings nicht so einfach werden. Er wusste immer noch viel zu wenig über Werwölfe um das alles wirklich zu verstehen.

Und auch Daniel würde nicht viel weiterhelfen können, der kannte sich vermutlich eher mit seinem Rudel aus. Würde Robert ihm weiterhelfen können?

Das wäre zumindest einen Versuch wert. Und Luciano sollte auch mal versuchen ob er was rausfinden konnte. Wobei er Luciano wohl erst mal eine Menge erzählen konnte. Er sollte ihn dringend anrufen. Dazu würde er hoffentlich Zeit finden, während er auf Thomas wartete. Danach wollte er schließlich wieder nach Tim sehen.

"Bist du fertig?", fragte Kuba irgendwann, "wir müssen wohl langsam los."

"Oh stimmt", sagte Mario. "Und wir sollten lieber nicht zu spät kommen."

"Wir können das hier ja irgendwann... noch mal..."

"Wir wiederholen das gern", lächelte Mario.

"Schön", erwiderte Kuba das Lächeln. 

Mario nickte und gab dem Kellner ein Zeichen, das sie bezahlen wollten.

Er holte sein Portemonnaie heraus und ließ Kuba gar keine Zeit selbst zahlen zu wollen.

Wenig später verließen das Restaurant.


	42. Voll coole Vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein herzliches Danke geht an Systhemtroll.  
> Sie hat entdeckt, dass jemand die Geschichten aus dieser Reihe in einer echt miesen Rückübersetzung bei Amazon verkauft.   
> Wir haben Amazon aufgefordert, die Geschichten zu löschen und hoffen, dass das bald nicht mehr zu finden ist.  
> Sollte Euch mal sowas über den Weg laufen, meldet Euch bitte.

Eigentlich hatte Mario noch telefonieren wollen, doch vor dem zweiten Training hatte er keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu. Nach dem Training standen noch ein paar Termine beim Arzt und dem Physio an, so dass er erst spät rauskam.

Vermutlich war Thomas schon auf dem weg. Also würde er gleich, wie verabredet, zur Wolfsburg laufen und dort nach Tim sehen. Mit Luciano würde er einfach später sprechen.

Er konnte ihn ja auch von der Wolfsburg aus anrufen. Mario grinste beim Gedanken, dass er dabei Lillia auf dem Arm haben könnte. Er würde mal fragen, ob er von der Kleinen erzählen durfte. Das würde Luciano sicher brennend interessieren. 

Am besten wäre es aber eh, wenn Luciano einfach nach Wolfsburg kommen würde. Dann könnte er sich alles direkt ansehen. 

Er würde Robert fragen, ob das möglich wäre. 

Er würde mal fragen, ob er von der Kleinen erzählen durfte. 

Das würde Luciano sicher brennend interessieren. 

Am besten wäre es aber eh, wenn Luciano einfach nach Wolfsburg kommen würde. Dann könnte er sich alles direkt ansehen. 

Er würde Robert fragen, ob das möglich wäre. 

Außerdem sollte er mal seine diplomatischen Aufgaben angehen - das Treffen zwischen Federico und Robert. 

Darauf freute er sich sogar schon richtig. Federico und Robert würden sich gut verstehen. 

Auch das würde er heute Abend klären, beschloss er, als er auf den Parkplatz trat. Es standen nur noch wenige Autos hier, sowohl Kuba als auch Daniel waren schon weg. Sein eigener Wagen parkte zu Hause - es würde wohl am einfachsten sein gleich zur Wolfsburg zu laufen, beschloss er. 

Bei seiner Geschwindigkeit waren das nur ein paar Minuten. 

Er sah sich um und suchte auch in seinem Geist nach der Anwesenheit von Menschen, und als er nichts wahrnahm, lief er einfach los. 

Nicht mal 10 Minuten später kam er vor dem Hintereingang zum Stehen, durch den er heute Morgen die Burg verlassen hatte. 

Er suchte nach einer Klingel, und in der Tat fand er mehrere mit verschiedenen Namensschildern. Calliguri war nur einer von mehreren Namen, aber hier klingelte er. 

Es dauerte einen Moment ehe sich die Tür öffnete - und Daniel ihn breit angrinste. "Hab ich richtig geraten." 

Mario erwiderte das Grinsen. "Gab es so viel zur Auswahl?" 

"Nö. Du oder Thomas. Und da Thomas erst von München herlaufen muss, warst du die bessere Wahl. Aber komm rein." 

"Stimmt, Thomas braucht noch etwas Zeit, aber er ist schon auf dem Weg." 

"Schön", sagte Daniel. "Aber jetzt musst du mir erstmal erzählen, wie es mit Kuba war.“ 

"Erstaunlich nett", meinte Mario als er eintrat. "Er wirkte viel gelöster und ruhiger." 

"Unglaublich! Mein Vater wollte es überhaupt nicht glauben." 

"Ich würds auch nicht glauben, wenn ichs nicht erlebt hätte. Wir haben uns ganz gesittet unterhalten." 

"Und worüber habt ihr gesprochen?" fragte Daniel neugierig. 

"Über alles Mögliche. Essensgewohnheiten zum Beispiel." 

"Ja, wichtiges Thema, wenn man plötzlich Vampire als Freunde hat." 

"Oder Werwölfe." 

Daniel lachte leise. "Wir sind doch echt pflegeleicht. Ein bisschen Fleisch und schon sind wir glücklich." 

"Bei uns ist es doch auch ganz einfach. Ein Gläschen Blut oder zwei reichen." 

"Und dafür ist gesorgt. Meine Mutter war einkaufen und wir haben nun einen Vorrat an Blut in Dosen. Und bitte frag mich nicht, woher und wie sie die besorgt hat." 

"Oh", machte Mario überrascht, "das... das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen!" 

"Da kennst du meine Mutter aber schlecht", schnaubte Daniel. "Gib ihr noch ein bisschen Zeit und sie findet raus, wie sie aus Blut Kuchen machen kann." 

"Ich mag deine Mutter", lächelte Mario. Hier bei den Werwölfen konnte man sich doch nur wohlfühlen! 

"Also... hast du Durst?" fragte Daniel grinsend. 

"Wenn du mich so fragst - ich könnte schon einen Schluck gebrauchen." 

"Dann folg mir in die Küche." 

Sie gingen zusammen in die große Wohnküche. Im Gegensatz zum Morgen war sie leer. 

Aus einem Schrank holte Daniel eine Dose. "Nimmst du ein Glas oder direkt aus der Dose?" 

"Aus dem Glas ist es schon schöner", meinte Mario. 

"Na dann hab ich hier was", sagte Daniel und verschwand kurz im angrenzenden Raum. Wenig später kam er mit einem Weinkelch wieder. 

"Oh", machte Mario und grinste. "So schmeckt das Blut gleich doppelt so gut!" 

"Wir sind hier auf ner Burg, da können wir auch stilvoll trinken", meinte Daniel und stellte das Glas vor Mario ab. 

"Müsste es dann nicht ein derber Holzbecher sein?" 

"Hätte ich auch, wenn du drauf bestehst." 

"Nein, das Glas ist schon besser", gab Mario zu, dann zögerte er. "Und du? Trinkst du auch was?" 

"Klar", nickte Daniel und holte für sich eine Flasche Apfelsaft hervor. 

Auch er selbst wählte ein Weinglas, in das er den Saft goss und dann mit Mario anstieß. 

Mario trank einen Schluck von dem Blut. "Wie geht es Tim?" fragte er dann. 

"Geht ihm besser", erzählte Daniel sichtlich erleichtert. "Verwandelt hat er sich noch nicht wieder, aber er liegt jetzt gemütlich im Wohnzimmer." 

"Wenn ich ausgetrunken hab, will ich mal nach ihm sehen", sagte Mario. 

Daniel nickte. "Das wäre schön, wenn du mal gucken könntest, ob alle so heilt wie es soll." 

"Ich hoffe vor allem, dass ich ihm genug Kraft für die Verwandlung geben kann. Dann wissen wir endlich, wer ihm das angetan hat." 

"Das wäre schön", nickte Daniel. "Das ganze Rudel ist in Aufregung deswegen." 

Mario nickte. "Glaube ich. Aber wir finden sie. Versprochen." 

"Und zeigen ihnen, dass sie so nicht mit einem der unsrigen umgehen können." 

"Und das sie es jetzt nicht nur mit Wölfen, sondern auch mit Vampiren zu tun haben." 

"Ihr seid mächtige Verbündete", nickte Daniel ernst. 

"Wo wir grade von Verbündeten sprechen, ich wollte noch mit deinem Vater sprechen. Wegen des Treffens mit meinem Clanchef. Ich denke, das können wir jetzt ja in die Wege leiten." 

"Oh ja, er wird sich freuen ihn kennenzulernen." 

"Und ich glaube die beiden werden sich gut verstehen." 

"Du kennst sie ja beide und kannst es einschätzen." 

Mario nickte. "Und ich würde gern noch einen weiteren Vampir einladen. Unseren... Forscher sozusagen." 

"Du hattest schon mal von ihm erzählt - ein italienischer Name, oder? Irgendwas mit L am Anfang?" 

"Luciano. Er ist der Gefährte meines Bruders Marc." 

"Und Marc war der ter Stegen", erinnerte sich Daniel. 

Erneut nickte Mario. "Marc ist älter als Thomas und ich. Und er hat ein paar unschöne Erfahrungen gemacht. Für ihn ist das Leben bei uns im Clan noch ganz ungewohnt. Aber Luciano hat ihn um den Finger gewickelt." 

"Ist er gefährlich? Marc, meine ich." 

Mario zögerte. "Nicht mehr. Aber ich würde erstmal nur Luciano herbitten. Marc sollten wir langsam an das alles ranführen." 

"Also dein Clanführer und Luciano. Ich denke, das wird gehen - wir können das nachher mit meinem Vater besprechen. Im Moment ist er noch im Büro." 

"Sie müssen auch nicht her auf die Burg kommen. Luciano wird schon glücklich sein, wenn sich ein Wolf mit ihm unterhält und ihm seine Fragen beantwortet. Und er wird viele haben. Sehr viele." 

Daniel lachte leise. "Ich werde mal gucken, wen wir da schicken können. Eigentlich ist Tim so eine Labertasche, aber den sollten wir noch schonen. Vielleicht Gabriel?" 

"Vielleicht jemand... harmloseren?" schlug Mario vor. Gabriel würde den armen Luciano völlig einschüchtern. 

Daniel lachte. "Och komm, so schlimm ist Gabriel nicht. Aber dann vielleicht lieber Editha?" 

"Wie wär’s denn mit dir?" fragte Mario. "Luciano ist... eine sensible Seele." 

Daniel grinste. "Und du meinst, ich wäre der richtige dafür?" 

"Ja, das weiß ich. Du würdest ihn vielleicht aufziehen, aber du wärst nie gemein zu ihm." 

"Nein, aber das wäre hier niemand von uns. Gabriel ist auch ein ganz lieber, wir beide haben da nur ein sehr spezielles Verhältnis. Wir sind wie Brüder." 

"Das weiß ich. Aber Luciano braucht manchmal etwas, ehe er warm mit jemandem wird." 

"Okay, ich werde ganz behutsam und sensibel mit ihm umgehen", versprach Daniel. 

"Danke", lächelte Mario und trank den letzten Rest Blut aus seinem Glas. 

Das Blut hatte gut getan, und noch besser war das Gefühl hier wirklich willkommen und angenommen zu sein - wenn Susanne ihm schon Blut besorgt hatte! 

"Weißt du wann Thomas hier sein wird?" fragte Daniel. 

Mario schloss die Augen. "Etwa eine halbe Stunde", schätzte er. 

"Das ist schon ziemlich cool, dass du ihn so genau spüren kannst." 

"Ja, und es ist ein schönes Gefühl, wenn er immer näher kommt und immer deutlicher wird." 

Daniel lächelte. "Könnt ihr auch miteinander sprechen? Also in Gedanken mein ich?" 

"Nein, das können wir nicht. Ich fühle ihn nur in mir. Aber das mit dem Sprechen, das können andere." 

"Trotzdem cool", sagte Daniel. 

"Ja, ist es", nickte Mario. "Du, soll ich schon mal zu Tim gucken?" 

"Ja, lass uns hochgehen." 

Mario folgte Daniel die Treppe hinauf und betrat das Wohnzimmer. Der Anblick überraschte ihn: In einem überdimensionierten Hundekorb lag der bekannte rötliche Wolf, Tim, an ihn gekuschelt lag Lillia, in ihrer menschlichen Form, und ein wohl halbwüchsiger Wolf mit dunkelbraunem Fell. 

"So liegt Lillia gern da", sagte Daniel. "Zwischen zwei Wölfe gekuschelt." 

"Sieht gemütlich aus - ich kann sie verstehen", lächelte Mario. 

"Ist es auch. Grade wenn es einem nicht gut geht, hilft es neben seiner Familie zu liegen. Und Lillia spürt schon ganz genau, wenn es jemandem nicht gut geht." 

"Und wer ist der andere Wolf?", fragte Mario nach. 

"Das ist Ben", sagte Daniel. "Unser zweitjüngstes Rudelmitglied." 

Als Ben seinen Namen hörte, zuckte sein rechts Ohr, aber sonst bewegte er sich nicht. 

"Lass dich nicht täuschen, Ben ist ein echter Wildfang", grinste Daniel. 

"Waren wir doch alle in dem Alter. Du hattest mal erzählt, dass er sechs ist?" 

"Ganz genau." 

Mario lächelte leicht. Ben schien sich bei Tim sehr wohl zu fühlen. 

"Tim spielt öfter Babysitter bei Ben", erzählte Daniel. "Für Ben ist Tim der coolste überhaupt. Vor allem wenn er mit Tims Star Wars Sachen spielen darf." 

"Ihr seid eine tolle Familie... ein tolles Rudel", meinte Mario. 

"Danke", sagte Daniel. "Aber wir sind wie jede Familie, es gibt auch schon mal Zoff. Siehst du ja an Gabriel und mir. Wir können nicht anders als uns ständig zu ärgern." 

"Aber ihr mögt euch sehr, das merkt man." 

"Ja tun wir. Und ich würde auch alles für Gabriel tun." 

"Und er auch für dich", nickte Mario, dann sah er wieder zu den beiden Wölfen und das Baby. "Ich wollte mir Tim noch mal angucken..." 

"Dann wecken wir die drei Mal. Gibt es bald Abendessen für Ben." 

Daniel kniete sich zu den dreien und kraulte die Ohren der beiden Wölfe. 

"Aufwachen", murmelte er dabei. 

Mario beobachtete mit einem Lächeln, wie wieder die Ohren, dann die Schwänze zuckten, dann schlug Ben die Augen auf und streckte sich erst einmal. 

"Na Ben, gut geschlafen?" grinste Daniel. "Komm verwandele dich mal, dann stell ich dir Mario vor." 

Ben stand auf und schnüffelte erst einmal an Mario, dann kniff er den Schwanz ein und ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts. 

"Na komm trau dich", sagte Daniel. "Lilli hat sich heute Morgen direkt auf Thomas Arm verwandelt, also nicht schüchtern sein." 

Ben zögerte noch kurz, dann verwandelte er sich - sein Körper schrumpfte, das dunkle Fell ging zurück, bis ein sechsjähriger Junge mit wilden, dunklen Locken vor ihnen hockte. 

"Wo hast du deine Klamotten versteckt?" fragte Daniel und sah sich suchend um. 

"Da", deutete Ben zu einem Sessel, auf dem seine Kleidung lag. 

Daniel seufzte und holte Bens Klamotten vom Sessel. 

Der Jungs zog sich Hose und Shirt über, dann sah er Mario an, blieb dabei aber eng an Daniels Seite. 

"Also, Ben das ist Mario mein neuer Kollege beim VfL. Du hast Mario schon gesehen. Bei der EM, da hat er für Deutschland gespielt." 

Mario lächelte ihn an. "Hallo Ben", reichte er ihm die Hand. 

Ben zögerte und sah schnell zu Daniel hoch, der ihm aufmunternd zunickte. 

Dann streckte er seine weiche Kinderhand aus. 

Mario nahm sie und drückte sie leicht. "Es ist schön dich kennenzulernen." 

"Hm, dich auch", nuschelte Ben. 

"Mario hat gestern Tim das Leben gerettet", sagte Daniel. "Er ist ein echter Held." 

"Du bist der Vampir?", fragte Ben. 

"Ja bin ich", nickte Mario. "Willst du meine Zähne mal sehen?" 

Ben starrte ihn an. "Zeigst du sie mir?" 

"Klar", sagte Mario und beugte sich nach unten. 

Er atmete unauffällig ein und dachte an die Kuh, von der er am Morgen getrunken hatte - und wie geplant wuchsen seine Zähne. 

Ben bekam große Augen und lehnte sich unwillkürlich nach vorn um die Zähne besser zu sehen. 

Daniel lachte leise, als er diese kindliche Neugier sah. 

"Siehst du die?" fragte Ben und zupfte an Daniels Hand. 

"Ja, sehe ich. Beeindruckend, was?" 

"Voll cool!" nickte Ben. 

Mario lächelte noch einmal breit und zeigte dabei seine Zähne, dann schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf den Geruch von Gras um die Zähne zum Schrumpfen zu bringen. 

"Kann ich das auch lernen?" fragte Ben. 

"Du kannst was viel cooleres - du kannst dich ganz verwandeln, in einen Wolf." 

Ben legte den Kopf schief und überlegte. "Willst du es mal sehen? Wie ich mich verwandle?" fragte er dann. 

"Hab ich doch eben schon - und du bist echt ein total cooler Wolf, Ben. Aber jetzt muss ich mich erstmal um Tim kümmern." 

"Tim ist noch immer ganz doll müde", sagte Ben. "Und er hat sich noch gar nicht wieder verwandelt." 

"Nein, genau darum geht es. Tim war sehr krank, und ich versuche, dass er wieder gesund wird." 

"Was meinst du Ben, willst du mal gucken ob deine Mutter schon das Essen fertig hat?" schlug Daniel vor. 

"Na gut", murrte Ben, der natürlich merkte, dass Daniel ihn loswerden wollte. 

"Nachher kommst du wieder her. Und vielleicht hat sich Tim dann wieder verwandelt." 

"Ja...", murmelte Ben und verzog sich zu seiner Mutter.


	43. Verwandlung

"Ein süßer Kerl", sagte Mario lächelnd. 

"Ja, ist er auch - und frech wie Oskar." 

"Gehört in dem Alter doch dazu." 

"Ja, natürlich. Und eigentlich ist er echt ein liebes Kerlchen." 

"Dann gucken wir doch mal, ob wir ihm seinen Spielgefährten wieder beschaffen können", sagte Mario. 

Er kniete sich neben den großen Hundekorb und griff vorsichtig nach Lillia, die noch schlief. "Kannst du sie bitte nehmen?" 

Daniel nickte und hob Lillia hoch. "Komm her mein kleiner Engel", wisperte er. 

"So, Tim, und jetzt gucken wir mal zu dir, hm?", fragte Mario und kraulte Tim die Ohren. 

Tim hob den Kopf und sah Mario an, dann schmiegte er sich an Marios Handfläche. 

"Du hast ein tolles Fell, Tim", lächelte Mario und streichelte mit der freien Hand über seine Ohren und den Hals. 

"Ich guck jetzt mal nach deinen Wunden. Ich glaube nicht, dass es heute wehtun wird, also keine Angst." 

Tim nickte und sah ihn vertrauensvoll an. 

Mit einem Lächeln legte Mario seine Hände auf Tims Körper und schloss dann die Augen. 

Die Verletzungen waren sehr gut verheilt, überraschend gut sogar. 

"Sieht alles sehr gut aus", murmelte Mario. 

Er merkte auch, dass inzwischen mehr Kraft in Tim steckte. In einigen Ecken konnte er noch etwas korrigieren, dann versuchte er irgendwie Energie in Tim zu schieben. 

Sowas hatte er noch nie versucht, jedenfalls nicht auf diese Art und er musste einige Zeit rumprobieren bis er das Gefühl hatte, dass es funktionierte. 

Er fühlte schon wieder die Erschöpfung nahen, als er sich zurückzog. 

"Alles ok?" fragte Daniel besorgt. 

Mario nickte. "Sehr gut. Ist halt nur sehr anstrengend." 

"Und Tim?" fragte Daniel und kniete sich neben Mario. Lillia hatte er nicht mehr im Arm. Offenbar hatte er sie zu den anderen gebracht während Mario mit Tim beschäftigt gewesen war. 

"Sieht gut aus, hm, Tim? Meinst du, du kannst dich verwandeln?" 

Tim zögerte einen Moment dann bewegte er den Kopf zustimmend. 

"Schön", meinte Daniel und kraulte seinen Nacken. "Also los, ja?" 

Tim zögerte noch immer und Mario grinste leicht. "Du willst, dass Karl dabei ist, oder?" fragte er. 

Ein Wolf konnte tatsächlich verschämt gucken, fiel Mario auf. Tim nickte leicht. 

"Ich hol ihn", sagte Daniel und stand auf. 

Mario blieb bei Tim sitzen und kraulte weiter seine Ohren. 

"Thomas wird bald hier sein", erzählte er Tim. "Ich schätze noch 10 Minuten oder so." 

Tim schmiegte seinen Kopf an Marios Bein. 

Mario lächelte. "Soll ich dir mal was sagen? Ich kenn noch einen Wolf, der mit einem Vampir zusammen ist." 

Ruckartig drehte Tim seinen Kopf und sah Mario an. 

"Ja, ich dachte mir dass du das interessant findest. Die beiden sind ganz frisch verliebt. Und der Vampir ist aus meinem Clan." 

Tim legte den Kopf schief. 

"Ich stell sie dir gern mal vor." 

Tim nickte, dann ruckte sein Kopf hoch, zur Tür. 

Karl kam in Begleitung von Daniel ins Zimmer und ging sofort auf Tim zu. 

Mario beobachtete das zufrieden. Es war immer wieder schön zu sehen, wie sehr die beiden sich liebten und brauchten. 

"Hallo Mario", sagte Karl, als er neben Tim saß. 

"Hallo Karl", erwiderte Mario den Gruß. "Alles okay bei dir?" 

"Ja, ich hab fast den ganzen Tag geruht. Und Tims Mutter hatte mir eine Konserve mit Blut gebracht." 

"Das hat sicher gut getan, beides", meinte Mario. "Die Wölfe machen es sich leicht sich bei ihnen wohl zu fühlen." 

"Ja. Sie sind wirklich nett zu mir", sagte Karl ziemlich verwundert. 

"Weil du Tim liebst - und er dich. Und weil du bei Tim geblieben bist." 

Karl lächelte und sah Tim an. "Daniel hat gesagt, dass du versuchen willst dich zu verwandeln?" 

Tim nickte leicht. 

"Das wär schön", sagte Karl und strich ihm über den Kopf. 

Tim nickte erneut, dann stand er auf. 

Mario zog sich ein wenig zurück, damit Tim mehr Platz hatte. 

Er schloss die Augen, dann veränderte sich sein Körper, wurde kürzer, das rötliche Fell verschwand bis auf die roten Haare auf seinem Kopf - und dann hockte ein nackter, erschöpfter junger Mann in dem Hundekorb. 

"Tim", wisperte Karl und stürzte sofort zu ihm. 

"Karl", krächzte Tim etwas heiser und schmiegte sich an ihn. 

"Hier", sagte Daniel und reichte Karl eine weiche Wolldecke. 

Fürsorglich deckte der seinen Wolf zu. "Ich bin so froh, dass es dir besser geht", wisperte er. 

Tim lächelte ihn an. "Müde, aber... aber sonst geht’s gut..." 

Erleichtert zog Karl ihn fester an sich. 

Mario trat einen Schritt näher. "Dir geht’s wirklich gut?" 

"Ja, es ist unglaublich, was du da gemacht hast." 

"Hab ich gern gemacht. Und ich bin so froh, dass es dir wieder gut geht." 

Tim lächelte leicht. 

In diesem Moment sah Mario auf. "Thomas ist da", sagte er zu Daniel. 

Karl sah ihn irritiert an. "Woher weißt du das?" 

"Ich spüre Thomas. Immer", erklärte Mario. 

"Das muss schön sein." 

"Es ist unglaublich", lächelte Mario. 

"Dann bist du nie alleine, oder? Irgendwie ist Thomas immer bei dir", überlegte Tim.

Mario nickte. "Ab einer gewissen Entfernung ist er nur noch ein Hintergrundgefühl, aber jetzt wo er so nah ist..."

In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür. "Willst du ihm aufmachen?", fragte Daniel.

Mario nickte sofort. "Falls ich den Weg finde", grinst er.

"Geh einfach runter und dann links, danach an der alten Truhe rechts. Dann kommst du auf die Tür zu", erklärte Daniel.

"Das find ich", nickte Mario und machte sich schnell auf den Weg nach unten.

Tatsächlich stand er kurz darauf vor der Tür - und öffnete sie. Und sprang Thomas direkt in die Arme.

Lachend fing Thomas ihn auf. "Na so lass ich mir die Begrüßung gefallen."

"Hab dich vermisst."

"Dabei waren es nur ein paar Stunden", sagte Thomas und drückte Mario dabei eng an sich.

"Viel zu lange", knurrte Mario, dann lachte er. "Ist schon okay. Du, Tim hat sich gerade verwandelt."

"Echt?" fragte Thomas überrascht. "Das ist ja großartig!"

"Ja, er liegt jetzt im Wohnzimmer, und Karl ist bei ihm. Magst du gleich mitkommen?"

Thomas nickte und folgte Mario neugierig nach oben.

Tim lag noch immer in Karls Arme und die Wolldecke gekuschelt im Hundekorb.

"Hallo ihr drei", sagte Thomas lächelnd. 

"Hallo Thomas", grüßte Tim ihn. 

"Es ist schön dich wohlauf zu sehen", sagte Thomas und trat näher. "Wie geht’s dir? Hast du noch Schmerzen?"

"Im Moment nicht. Aber ich bewege mich lieber nicht mehr als nötig."

"Sollst du auch nicht", sagte Karl sofort. "Erst wenn du wieder vollständig geheilt bist und du dich erholt hast."

Mario und Thomas setzten sich neben ihn auf den Teppich, und Mario streckte die Hände aus. "Darf ich noch mal gucken?", fragte er.

"Natürlich", sagte Tim.

"Danke." Mario legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern und schloss die Augen. Schon sah er Tims Körper vor sich. Es war nur noch wenig, das heilen musste. Aber irgendwas war komisch. Mario sah genauer hin - tatsächlich, Tims Körper war anders als der anderer Menschen. Die Knochen waren dicker und gebogen, er konnte erahnen, wie sich bei einer Verwandlung änderten.

"Faszinierend", murmelte er. Das musste er unbedingt Luciano erzählen. Langsam kam ein richtiger Werwolfleitfaden zusammen, dachte er grinsend.

Vielleicht würde er irgendwann auch mal sehen können, wie es aussah, wenn sich ein Wolf verwandelte.

Er würde Tim einfach bei Gelegenheit mal fragen.

Aber nicht jetzt - erstmal sollte Tim Mensch bleiben und sich erholen.

"Ich geh mal deinen Eltern Bescheid sagen Tim", sagte Daniel in diesem Moment.

"Papa ist bestimmt noch immer Wolf, oder?", fragte Tim leise. "Das ist er immer, wenn er sich Sorgen macht."

Daniel nickte. "Ja, ist er. Aber ich glaube er ist vorhin von seinem Waldlauf zurückgekommen." 

Tim lächelte leicht, während er sich noch einmal enger an Karl kuschelte. "Ich hoffe, es geht ihm jetzt besser." 

"Ganz bestimmt", sagte Daniel, ehe er verschwand um Tims Eltern zu holen. 

"Jetzt wird’s ernst", murmelte Tim ein wenig ernster. 

"Was meinst du?" fragte Mario. 

"Naja, Papa und Mama sind doch bestimmt noch immer nicht mit Karl einverstanden. Oder mit einem Mann allgemein." 

"Deine Eltern waren beide sehr nett zu mir", sagte Karl und lächelte Tim an. "Ich glaube, wir müssen uns keine Sorgen machen." 

"Ich hoffe es", murmelte Tim - und blickte dann auf, als er seine Eltern eintreten sah. 

"Tim", flüsterte seine Mutter und stürzte sofort zu ihrem Sohn. 

"Mama", raunte Tim und setzte sich auf. 

"Mein Kleiner, komm her", sagte sie und breitete die Arme aus. 

Unendlich erleichtert schmiegte sich Tim an seine Mutter. 

"Tim geht es gut", sagte Mario. "Seine Verletzungen sind fast komplett verheilt." 

"Bitte, Tim, mach so etwas nie wieder", bat seine Mutter heiser. 

"Es... war nur wegen Karl..." 

"Dein Karl scheint ein lieber... zu sein", meinte seine Mutter. 

"Ist er. Der Beste", sagte Tim. 

"Das haben wir inzwischen auch erkannt", hörte Tim seinen Vater sagen. 

"Papa", sagte Tim und sah zu seinem Vater auf. 

Der kniete sich neben Tim und wuschelte ihm durch die roten Locken. 

"Seid ihr sehr böse auf mich?" fragte Tim leise. 

"Nein, nein, wir sind nur froh, dass du wieder hier bist", sagte seine Mutter, und sein Vater ergänzte. "Bitte, tu sowas nie wieder, ja?" 

"Und Karl? Ich will ihn nicht verlieren." 

"Ist schon okay", meinte seine Mutter. "Wir haben eingesehen, dass du dich nicht umstimmen lässt - und dass er viel für dich tut. Das Rudel wird sich an ihn gewöhnen müssen." 

Tim seufzte zutiefst erleichtert und sah zu Karl. 

Der lächelte ihn sehr verliebt an - verliebt und erleichtert. 

Auch Mario und Thomas lächelten. Das Problem schien wirklich behoben zu sein. 

"Tim, magst du dich anziehen, und dann mach ich uns etwas Leckeres in der Küche. Also, uns vieren?" 

Tim lächelte. "Das klingt gut." 

"Gut, dann... ich hol dir was zum Anziehen", kündigte sein Vater an, während seine Mutter Tim half sich aufzurichten. 

"Mein Vater wird in einer halben Stunde hier sein", sagte Daniel in diesem Moment. "Meinst du, dass du uns nach dem Essen erzählen kannst, was passiert ist?" 

"Ich krieg nicht mehr alles zusammen, aber was ich weiß, erzähl ich euch dann." 

"Gut, dann lass dich jetzt erstmal von deiner Mutter bekochen." 

"Und wir finden auch noch eine Beschäftigung für uns drei", meinte Daniel und führte Mario und Thomas aus dem Zimmer. 

"Ich kann euch beiden ja mal von meinem Essen mit Kuba erzählen", schlug Mario vor. 

"Oh ja, das interessiert mich brennend", meinte Daniel. Er führte die beiden Vampire durch das Schloss zu einem kleinen Raum mit Fernseher und einer gemütlichen Sofagarnitur. 

Die drei setzten sich und Mario erzählte ausführlich, wie das Mittagessen mit Kuba gelaufen war. 

"Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass er sich so geändert hat - und so schnell." 

"Die Liebe", grinste Thomas. 

"Ja, die Liebe, gegen die er sich so gewehrt hat", meinte Mario. 

"Bleibt nur das Problem mit Kubas Rudel", meinte Daniel. 

"Ja, das wird auf jeden Fall ein Problem, wenn sie das mit Sven rausfinden." 

"Sie werden nicht so wie wir reagieren. Sie werden versuchen Kuba von ihm fernzuhalten." 

"Sie werden den beiden drohen. Und ihre Drohungen untermauern." 

Daniel nickte. "Also... habt ihr eine Idee?" 

"Wir wissen ja im Grunde kaum etwas von seinem Rudel. Auf jeden Fall ist es anders als hier, es geht mehr um Macht und Kraft, wenn ich ihn richtig verstanden habe." 

"Wir sollten mit meinem Vater darüber reden. Ich hatte bisher auch noch nicht viel mit gebissenen Wölfen zu tun." 

"Kuba hat dich ja auch immer weggebissen." 

"Blöde Situation das Ganze", murmelte Daniel. 

"Und es wird nicht besser. Kuba scheint bis über beide Ohren verliebt, und bei Sven ist das nicht anders." 

"Wir finden eine Lösung", sagte Thomas. "Irgendwie finden wir eine. Wir haben schon ganz andere Dinge geschafft." 

"Ganz andere Dinge als einen gebissenen Werwolf mit einem Vampir zusammenzubringen?", fragte Daniel nach. 

"Wir haben zum Beispiel einen uralten Vampir vernichtet", sagte Mario. 

"Vernichtet? Ihr seid doch unsterblich." 

"So gut wie", sagte Thomas. "Aber es gibt Mittel und Wege..." 

"Wir haben einen jungen Vampir aus seinem alten Clan befreit.", fuhr Mario fort. 

"Und dabei einen weiteren bösen Vampir zur Strecke gebracht", fügte Thomas hinzu. Er grinste Mario an. "Wir sind ja schon fast Vampirjäger." 

"Oh ja, darüber habe ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Und Marc hätten wir ja auch umbringen können." 

"Vergiss nicht, dass wir auch dein Haus gezähmt haben", sagte Thomas. "Also sind wir auch noch Geisterbezwinger." 

"Ihr macht mir immer mehr Angst", scherzte Daniel. 

Thomas lachte. "Du siehst, wir haben schon viel erlebt." 

"Müsst ihr mir mal ganz in Ruhe erzählen", meinte Daniel.


	44. Viele Gespräche

"Wir sollten mal mit Kuba reden“, beschloss Daniel

"Ich hab schon vorgeschlagen, dass wir uns morgen mal bei mir treffen", sagte Mario. "Zusammen mit Sven. Und dann überlegen wir zusammen, wie es weiter geht." 

"Wir alle? Das klingt gut, dann können wir ihn mal richtig kennenlernen." 

"Und Kuba merkt, dass er sich auf uns verlassen kann", nickte Thomas. 

"Das kann er auf jeden Fall." 

"Ich vermute ihr könntet ihn nicht in euer Rudel mit aufnehmen, oder?" fragte Thomas und sah Daniel an. 

Daniel schüttelte den Kopf. "Das glaube ich nicht. Er ist doch ganz anders." 

"Ihr seid aber doch alles Wölfe." 

"Ja, aber wir sind anders, das hab ich doch mal erklärt. Wir verwandeln und jederzeit, und unsere Fähigkeit wird vererbt." 

"Aber ihr akzeptiert jetzt auch Karl." 

"Ja, schon. Aber er ist mit Tim zusammen." 

"Ja, aber vielleicht könntet ihr... ich weiß nicht, Kuba adoptieren oder so." 

"Das müssen wir sehen, wenn wir Kuba richtig kennengelernt haben." 

"Aber theoretisch würde es gehen?" 

"Es ist noch nie vorgekommen, und ich halt es grundsätzlich für unmöglich. Aber am Ende entscheidet mein Vater, er ist der Alpha." 

"Wenn du es für unmöglich hältst, werden die anderen wohl auch dagegen sein", seufzte Thomas. 

"Ich halte es für unmöglich, ich bin aber nicht grundsätzlich dagegen." 

"Wir müssen auch Kuba fragen, ob er das überhaupt will", sagte Mario. 

"Ja, außerdem hättet ihr dann noch mehr Vampire zumindest regelmäßig zu Gast", lächelte Thomas. Daniel lachte. "Ihr seid hier doch eh schon immer willkommen.“ 

Mario lächelte, das fühlte sich gut an. "Und Sven ist auch ein ganz lieber. Noch ganz jung." 

"Na ich lern ihn dann jawohl morgen kennen", lächelte Daniel. 

"Ja - wir können uns gerne bei mir treffen. Das Rudel braucht sicher mal einen Abend Ruhe." 

"Ach wir haben gern Trubel. Allerdings wird es ganz gut sein, wenn die anderen Karl mal... beschnuppern können." 

"Ich denke auch, Sven und Kuba können später immer noch dazustoßen." 

Daniel nickte. "Mein Vater müsste inzwischen da sein. Wollen wir ihn mal suchen?" 

"Ja, lass uns mal gucken", nickte Thomas. 

Die drei standen auf und machten sich dann auf die Suche nach Robert. 

Sie fragten einige der Wölfe, ehe Anni wusste, dass er draußen im Garten war. 

"Den Garten habt ihr noch nicht gesehen, oder?" fragte Daniel die beiden Vampire. 

"Nein, wir waren nur hier drin", bestätigte Mario. 

"Dann kommt mal mit." 

Daniel führte sie durch das Schloss bis zu einer großen Holztür, die sie über eine breite Treppe in einen kleinen Park führte. 

"Ist nicht besonderes", sagte Daniel. "Aber mein Vater mag Gartenarbeit und hat hier in bisschen Gemüse und Kräuter angelegt." 

"Und ihr habt Platz um euch die Sonne auf den Pelz scheinen zu lassen", grinste Mario. 

"Ganz genau. Und die Kinder können hier schön toben." 

"Und wo ist dein Vater?", sah Mario sich um. 

"Vermutlich im Schuppen." 

"Dann führ uns mal hin", bat Thomas ihn. 

Daniel führte sie über einen kiesbestreuten Weg entlang, bis sie zu einem kleinen Holzhaus kamen. Die Türen waren geöffnet und im Inneren sahen sie Robert an einem Tisch stehen. 

"Hallo Papa", grüßte Daniel ihn, 

Robert hob den Kopf und sah die drei an. "Ah hallo ihr drei", sagte er lächelnd. 

"Tim hat sich gerade verwandelt", erzählte Daniel. 

"Das sind gute Nachrichten", sagte Robert erleichtert. 

"Es geht ihm wirklich besser. Er redet jetzt mit seinen Eltern und Karl." 

Robert kam zu ihnen und sah Mario an. "Danke Mario. Wir werden auf ewig in deiner Schuld stehen." 

"Ich habe das gerne getan. Und wenn es zur Verständigung zwischen uns und euch beiträgt, dann ist das genug." 

"Ihr habt eindrucksvoll bewiesen, dass nicht alle Vampire schlecht sind", meinte Robert. 

Mario lächelte. Ich hoffe, Karl kann davon profitieren." 

"Ich denke schon. Karl liebt Tim offensichtlich und er ist alt genug um diese Entscheidung selbst zu treffen." 

"Karl ist ein wirklich lieber Kerl. Er hat die ganze Zeit bei Tim gesessen und ihn gegen alles und jeden verteidigt." 

"Wir werden uns schon damit arrangieren, dass nun ein Vampir zu uns gehört." 

"Das ist schön." 

"Wir sind nur froh, dass Tim wieder bei uns ist." 

"Das sind wir auch", nickte Mario. "Und dass es ihm wieder besser geht." 

"Ich hab Tim gebeten uns nachher von dem Angriff zu erzählen", sagte Daniel. 

Sein Vater nickte. "Kann er sich erinnern?" 

"Schwach, aber ich hoffe das die Erinnerung mit ein bisschen Zeit stärker werden", sagte Mario. 

"Ihr sagt, er redet gerade mit seinen Eltern? Dann sollten wir danach zu ihm gehen und mit ihm reden." 

"So war es geplant", nickte Thomas. "Wir wollten die Zeit nutzen um mit dir über ein Treffen mit unserem Clanchef zu sprechen." 

"Ja, wann kann er denn herkommen?" 

"Soll ich ihn mal anrufen?" schlug Thomas vor. 

"Ja, das wäre nett von dir." 

Thomas zog sein Handy hervor und wählte Federicos Nummer. 

Wie so oft nahm Giovanni das Gespräch an und brachte dann das Telefon zu ihrem Clanführer. 

"Ich stell mal auf Laut", sagte Thomas. 

"Ja? Hallo Thomas. Ist Mario bei dir?" 

"Hallo Federico", begrüßte Thomas ihn. "Ja Mario ist hier. Und außerdem Daniel und Robert von dem Werwolfrudel." 

"Oh, Guten Tag", grüßte Federico freundlich. "Es ist schön Sie kennen zu lernen." 

"Ja freut mich ebenfalls", sagte Robert. "Ich weiß nicht, ob Thomas es Ihnen schon erzählt hat, aber wir haben unseren jungen Wolf gefunden. Und den Vampir, den Sie gesucht haben." 

"Ja, Thomas hat mich darüber informiert - ich bin sehr erleichtert, dass beide wieder zu Hause sind, und dass es Ihrem jungen Wolf besser geht." 

"Das haben wir nur Mario und Thomas zu verdanken." 

"Ja, die beiden sind unglaublich, was? Ich staune auch immer wieder." 

"Mehr als unglaublich. Sowas wie die beiden hab ich noch nicht erlebt. Ich denke jedenfalls, dass wir beide uns einmal treffen sollten." 

"Oh, das halte ich für eine sehr gute Idee. Ich lade Sie herzlich zu uns nach Florenz ein, ich würde aber auch gerne zu Ihnen nach Wolfsburg kommen." 

"Im Moment möchte ich mein Rudel nicht allein machen, deshalb wäre es schön, wenn wir uns hier in Wolfsburg treffen könnten." 

"Natürlich. Ich komme gerne. Ist es in Ordnung, wenn meine Gefährtin mitkommt?" 

"Das würde meine Frau bestimmt freuen", lachte Robert. "Wann kann ich Sie hier erwarten?" 

Federico überlegte offenbar kurz. "Ich müsste hier nur wenig regeln und brauche ein paar Stunden für den Weg. Wir laufen lieber nachts, da wird man nicht so gesehen. Morgen könnten wir uns gerne treffen." 

"Das wäre toll Federico", sagte Mario. "Wir hätten nämlich auch noch was mit dir zu besprechen." 

"Ich würde dann erst zu dir kommen, und dann die Wölfe treffen?", plante Federico. 

"Wir können uns auch alle bei mir treffen", schlug Mario vor. 

"Das wäre schön, wenn das ginge - das Rudel ist so schon sehr in Aufruhe." 

"Dann also bei dir Mario", sagte Federico. "Ich freue mich euch wiederzusehen, Thomas und Mario." 

"Wir freuen uns auch auf dich. Und auf Eleonore - es ist schön, dass sie mitkommen möchte." 

"Dann also bis morgen Abend." 

"Bis morgen Abend", beendete Thomas das Gespräch. 

Robert lächelte. "Freut mich, dass es so schnell mit dem Treffen klappt. Ich bin schon sehr neugierig auf euren Clanchef." 

"Er ist ein sehr fürsorglicher Vampir", erzählte Mario. "Nicht alle Clans sind so wie unserer, so... familiär." 

"Dann ist es gut, dass wir grade auf euch gestoßen sind", sagte Robert. 

Mario lächelte. „Ja, wir sind auch sehr froh darüber." 

"Also... wollen wir mal gucken, ob tim mit Essen fertig ist?" fragte Daniel. 

"Ja, und ob er bereit ist ein paar Fragen zu beantworten", nickte Robert. 

"Wenn er kann, wird er das bestimmt tun._" 

"Dann lasst uns mal rübergehen." Robert verschloss den Schuppen, dann gingen sie zurück zum Schloss. 

Sie fanden Tim mit seinen Eltern und Karl im Wohnzimmer. 

"Hallo Tim", begrüßte Robert ihn sichtlich erleichtert und strich ihm über die Schulter. "Es ist so schön, dass du wieder da bist und es dir besser geht." 

"Ich bin auch froh. Vor allem, dass Karl bei mir bleiben darf", sagte Tim und lächelte Robert an. 

"Ja, das darf er. Ihr habt es deutlich gemacht, dass man euch nicht trennen darf." 

"Danke. Vielen Dank." 

"Tim, du hast doch nicht gedacht, dass Karl jetzt noch rauswerfen, oder?" 

"Ich hatte Angst davor", gab Tim zu. "Weil... Karl ein Vampir ist. Und ein Mann." 

"Es ist nicht einfach gewesen das zu akzeptieren, aber Karl", jetzt sah Robert ihn direkt an, "du hast Tim beigestanden. Als er dich dringend brauchte. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass du dich ins Rudel integrieren wirst." 

"Ich werde alles dafür tun", versprach Karl. 

"Das ist schön", lächelte Robert ihn an. "Jetzt aber zu etwas anderem. Wir möchten rausfinden, was dir passiert ist." 

Tim nickte. "Hab ich mir gedacht..." 

"Erzähl uns bitte alles, von Anfang an, ja?" 

Tim sah zu Karl. "Soll ich oder willst du?" 

"Ich fang mal an", meinte Karl und griff nach seiner Hand.


	45. Ein zutraulicher Wolf

Karl konnte es nicht erklären, aber in der Stadt fühlte er sich nicht wohl. Es war zu voll, und gleichzeitig fühlte er sich einsam. Natürlich war Gustav da, aber er hatte immer das Gefühl, dem älteren Vampir zur Last zu sein. 

Gustav würde das entschieden verneinen, aber für Karl blieb das Gefühl einfach. Und so war es nur logisch, dass er immer mehr Zeit im Wald verbrachte. 

Hier fühlte er sich einfach frei, hier gehörte er hin. Er hatte eine Hütte gezimmert, in der er lesen und zeichnen konnte, und in die er sich zurückziehen konnte, wann immer ihm danach war. Wie versprochen meldete er sich hin und wieder bei Gustav, aber war ansonsten alleine. 

Selbst die Tiere, die sich anfangs von seiner Hütte ferngehalten hatten, gewöhnten sich an ihn. Seinen Durst stillte er an den Kühen der Umgebung, die Tiere im Wald selbst waren aber tabu für ihn. 

Nur so konnten sie sich an ihn gewöhnen, wenn es für sie keinen Grund gab Angst zu haben. 

Wenn der Rest seines Clans wüsste, was er hier trieb, wären sie vermutlich ziemlich enttäuscht. Ein Vampir, der im Wald lebte und Häschen und Eichhörnchen zeichnete und beobachtete? Lächerlich! Er konnte Florian förmlich vor sich sehen, wie er ihn mit dieser Arroganz ansah. 

Mit diesen Vampiren in diesem Clan verband ihn nichts. Da war er lieber alleine für sich - und zufrieden. Karl legte die Zeichnung eines Eichelhähers zur Seite und lehnte sich zurück. 

Eine Weile lauschte er einfach nur den Geräuschen der Umgebung. Früher war ihm gar nicht klar gewesen, wie viele Laute es in einem Wald überhaupt gab! 

Das Rauschen der Blätter im Wind, natürlich. Ein Vogel, kein Gesang, aber der Flügelschlag war deutlich. Ein Ruf eines anderen Vogels. Ein Rascheln, vielleicht von einer Maus unter dem Laub. Ein Knacken, links, wohl ein größeres Tier. 

Nach einem Moment stand Karl auf. Bisher hatte er nur einen Teil des Waldes wirklich erkundet. Er war mit dem Bau der Hütte beschäftigt gewesen und hatte dann die Ruhe genossen. Aber heute schien ihm ein guter Tag um auf Erkundung zu gehen. 

Er war neugierig, welches Tier da links von ihm war - ein Hirsch möglicherweise, oder ein Wildschwein? 

Karl schnappte sich eine kleine Kamera. Er zeichnete zwar lieber, aber manchmal waren auch Fotos ganz schön. 

Außerdem hatte er so die Details, wenn er das Tier später doch noch zeichnen würde. So leise er konnte lief er in die Richtung des Geräuschs. Glücklicherweise stand der Wind ihm entgegen, so dass das Tier ihn nicht wittern würde. 

Überrascht hielt Karl inne, als er sah, was er da verfolgt hatte. Auf Wölfe war er hier im Wald noch nicht gestoßen, aber da vor ihm war einer. Und er... er war offenbar hinter einem armen Hasen her. 

Er hetzte durch den Wald und jagte den Hasen, es fiel Karl nicht leicht ihm zu folgen. Aber dieses schöne Tier wollte er genauer ansehen. 

Der Wolf schien noch relativ jung zu sein und ein bisschen hatte Karl das Gefühl, das er mehr mit dem Hasen spielte, als ihn wirklich ernsthaft fangen zu wollen. 

Er war schlank und hatte ein ungewöhnliches rötliches Fell. Je länger Karl ihm folgte, desto deutlicher wurde, dass die Jagd für den Wolf tatsächlich ein Spiel war. Er ließ den Hasen immer wieder entkommen, wenn er ihn eigentlich packen konnte. Das war ungewöhnlich, ein solche Verhalten zeigten sonst nur Katzenjunge. 

Schließlich hatte der Wolf offenbar genug. An einem kleinen Bachlauf hielt er inne und der Hase nutzte die Chance und verschwand hakenschlagend im Gebüsch. Der Wolf sah ihm nach, ehe er sich mit einem schnaufenden Lauf auf einen sonnigen Fleck fallen ließ. 

Karl schlich sich weiter heran. Wirklich ein bildschönes Tier, befand er, und zückte schnell die Kamera. 

Die Kamera gab nur ein ganz leises Geräusch von sich, aber die Ohren des Wolfs zuckten sofort und er erhob wachsam den Kopf. 

"Alles in Ordnung", wisperte Karl beruhigend. "Ich tu dir nichts, schöner Wolf." 

Der Wolf erhob sich und drehte sich in Karls Richtung. 

"Es ist alles in Ordnung, schöner Wolf", wiederholte Karl. "Ich tu dir nichts." 

In diesem Moment drehte der Wind und trug Karls Geruch zu dem Wolf. Das Tier zuckte zusammen und wich zurück. 

"Ich rieche komisch, ich weiß. Aber ich tu dir trotzdem nichts." Karl wusste nicht, warum er so mit dem Wolf sprach, aber er wünschte sich einfach, das schöne Tier würde hier bei ihm bleiben. 

Der Wolf wich noch einen Schritt zurück und geriet dabei mit einem Lauf in den Bach. 

Unwillkürlich musste Karl auflachen - der Wolf musste wirklich noch jung sein. Hoffentlich war seine Mutter nicht in der Nähe um ihn zu verteidigen. 

Der Wolf knurrte und versuchte auf ihn zuzustürmen, aber offenbar hatte er sich mit der Pfote irgendwo verfangen. Mit einem ziemlich kläglichen Jaulen hielt der Wolf inne und sah nach hinten. 

Karl beobachtete ihn weiter, wie er kämpfte seinen Hinterlauf zu befreien. 

Schließlich gab der Wolf auf und sah wieder zu Karl. Fast schon... vorwurfsvoll sah er ihn an. Seit wann konnte ein Wolf vorwurfsvoll gucken? fragte sich Karl. 

Sollte er den Wolf befreien? Das war ein wildes Tier, und auch, wenn er schnell war, würde der Wolf ihn überraschen können. 

Allerdings tat das Tier ihm wirklich leid. Und er konnte es doch nicht so zurücklassen. 

Er würde ihn befreien, beschloss er, und trat langsam und vorsichtig an den Wolf heran. "Ich helfe dir, ja? Bitte greif mich nicht an, ja?" 

Der Wolf beobachtete ihn aufmerksam, hielt aber komplett still. Er knurrte nicht mal, bemerkte Karl erstaunt. 

Langsam kam Karl näher und trat hinter den Wolf. Die Pfote hatte sich tatsächlich in einer Wurzel am Bachrand verfangen, und der Wolf hätte sich so leicht nicht wieder befreien können. Karl zögerte kurz, dann griff er mit einer Hand nach dem Bein und zerrte mit der anderen das Gestrüpp und die Wurzeln zur Seite. Schließlich war die Pfote befreit, und Karl stellte sie auf festen Boden. 

Der Wolf bewegte sie vorsichtig und wedelte dann erfreut mit dem Schwanz als er keine Schmerzen verspürte. Der Wolf drehte sich zu Karl, leckte ihm einmal über die Hand und verschwand dann mit großen Sätzen im Wald. 

Mit leicht offenstehendem Mund sah Karl ihm nach. wäre er noch ein Mensch, wäre er davon überzeugt gewesen, diese Begegnung geträumt zu haben. 

"Unglaublich", murmelte er. 

Kopfschüttelnd stieg Karl aus dem Bachlauf heraus - ihm fiel erst jetzt auf, dass er sich dabei nasse Füße geholt hatte. 

Aber das war es wert gewesen. 

Einem Wolf so nahe zu sein, und so sein... Vertrauen zu spüren, das war unglaublich gewesen. 

Und es war ein so wunderschönes Tier gewesen. 

Karl war davon überzeugt, dass es ein Jungtier gewesen war, mit einem wunderschönen rötlichen Fell und wachen Augen. 

Hoffentlich würde er das Tier erneut hier im Wald sehen. Er wusste jetzt schon, dass er den Wolf zeichnen musste. 

Er machte sich auf zurück zu seiner Hütte, um sein nasses Schuhwerk los zu werden - und um den Wolf zu zeichnen. 

Die ganze Nacht zeichnete er und fertigte unzählige Skizzen des Wolfs an. Erst am Morgen ruhte er sich etwas aus. Als er dann gegen Mittag vor seine Hütte trat, traute er seinen Augen kaum. Aus dem Wald blickten ihn die Augen des Wolfs an. 

"Hallo", grüßte er das Tier leise. 

Ein wenig nervös zuckten die Ohren des Tiers, aber es ergriff nicht die Flucht. Stattdessen trat der Wolf sogar aus den Schatten der Bäume heraus. 

"Schön, dass du mich besuchen kommst", lächelte Karl den Wolf an. 

Der Wolf zögerte etwas, dann kam er noch näher. 

Ohne darüber nachzudenken ging Karl in die Knie. 

Ganz langsam streckte er dem Wolf eine Hand entgegen. 

Tatsächlich kam der Wolf näher und näher, bis er die Hand mit seiner feuchten, kühlen Nase berührte. 

Karl lächelte unwillkürlich. "Darf ich dich streicheln? Du hast so ein schönes Fell..." 

Der Wolf kam noch einmal näher und legte seinen Kopf schief. 

Ganz sanft berührte Karl das weiche Fell am Kopf. Es war ganz fein und dicht und wundervoll warm. 

Der Wolf ließ ihn einfach machen, mehr noch, er streckte ihm den Kopf entgegen. 

"Das gefällt dir, hm?" fragte Karl und begann ihn auch mit der anderen Hand zu kraulen. 

Die weichen Ohren fühlten sich toll an, aber auch das Fell am Kopf und am Hals. Karl arbeitete sich langsam vor. 

Wäre der Wolf eine Katze gewesen, hätte er vermutlich angefangen zu schnurren, aber auch so war deutlich, wie sehr er die Streicheleinheiten genoss. 

"Magst du dich hinlegen?", fragte Karl ihn spontan, obwohl er wusste, dass der Wolf ihn nicht verstehen konnte. 

Aber unglaublicher Weise legte sich der Wolf tatsächlich hin. 

Karl sagte dazu nichts, aber er streichelte und kraulte den Wolf weiter, den Hals, den Rücken, sogar den Bauch durfte er berühren. 

Als Karl schließlich eine Pause machte stupste der Wolf ihn sogar auffordernd an. 

"Du willst mehr, was?", fragte er lächelnd und machte dann weiter. Es war unfassbar, da lag dieser große Wolf vor der Hütte in der Sonne und ließ sich streicheln. "Du gehörst aber niemandem, oder Warum bist du so zutraulich?" 

Der Wolf gab ein undefinierbares Geräusch von sich. Fast als würde er über die Bemerkung lachen. 

"Ich hab fast das Gefühl, dass du jedes Wort verstehst, Wolf." 

Der Wolf stupste zustimmend gegen Karls Hand. 

"Das würde mir niemand glauben..." 

Der Wolf schnaubte erneut und legte seinen Kopf dann zutraulich auf Karls Oberschenkel ab. 

"Ich hab noch nie sowas schönes erlebt wie das mit dir jetzt", erklärte Karl leise, während er den Wolf weiter kraulte. 

Noch eine ganze Weile saßen sie so zusammen, bis der Wolf sich schließlich langsam erhob und zum Waldrand sah. 

"Du willst wieder gehen", stellte Karl fest. 

Der Wolf senkte den Kopf und leckte Karl dann fast entschuldigend über den Handrücken. 

"Vielleicht magst du ja mal wiederkommen", bot Karl an. 

Der Wolf gab ein freudiges Heulen von sich. Er stupste Karl zum Abschied sanft an,

dann verschwand er im dichten Wald. 

Wieder starrte Karl ihm nach. Dieser Wolf war etwas ganz besonderes, das hatte er schon beim ersten Treffen bemerkt - und jetzt noch deutlicher. Er freute sich schon auf seinen nächsten Besuch. 

Zwei Tage vergingen, ehe Karl den Wolf endlich wieder sah. Er war in der Stadt zum Einkaufen gewesen - er brauchte neues Zeichenpapier und Stifte - und als er zu seiner Hütte kam, saß der Wolf vor der Tür. 

"Oh, hallo", grüßte er ihn überrascht. "Schön, dass du wieder hier bist." 

Der Wolf erhob sich und wedelte zur Begrüßung mit dem Schwanz. Dann sah er neugierig zu der Tasche, die Karl trug. 

"Ich hab ein bisschen eingekauft", erzählte Karl. Inzwischen kam es ihm nicht mehr komisch vor mit dem Wolf zu reden. "Zeichensachen. Dann kann ich dich zeichnen, wenn du heute Abend wieder gehst." 

Der Wolf gab wieder dieses belustigte Schnauben von sich, dann schien er sich regelrecht für Karl in Pose zu werden. Hoch aufgerichtet, den Kopf stolz erhoben stand er stocksteif da. 

"Ich... ich soll dich jetzt zeichnen?", fragte Karl ungläubig. Mit einem Wolf zu reden war eine Sache, von ihm verstanden zu werden noch eine ganz andere. 

Der Wolf bewegte den Schwanz als wollte er "Ja" sagen und hielt sich sonst weiter ganz still. 

"Okay...", nickte Karl. Er sollte sich einfach nicht mehr wundern. Also setzte er sich vor den Wolf und begann ihn zu zeichnen - die Augen, die Ohren, das ganze Gesicht. Dann stand er auf und zeigte dem Wolf das Werk. 

Der Wolf betrachtete das Bild eingehend und hob dann den Kopf zu Karl. 

"Gefällt es dir?" Karl selbst hielt es für recht gelungen. 

Der Wolf bewegte seinen Kopf in einer nickenden Bewegung dann schmiegte er plötzlich seinen Kopf gegen Karls Bein. 

Sofort beugte sich Karl wieder runter und kraulte sein weiches Fell. 

"Du bist wirklich ganz schön verschmust", sagte Karl.

Der Wolf machte ein zustimmendes Geräusch - unglaublich, der schien wirklich alles zu verstehen.

Sowas hatte er noch nie erlebt. Und er hatte auch nie von so etwas ähnlichem gehört.

Also nahm er es einfach als ein Geschenk an - und kraulte das weiche Fell des Wolfs.

Irgendwann löste sich der Wolf von ihm und ging ein paar Schritte auf die Tür der Hütte zu, dann sah er auffordernd zu Karl.

"Du möchtest rein?", fragte Karl, inzwischen war er von so einer Bitte nicht mehr besonders überrascht. "Dann komm." Er öffnete die Tür und ließ den Wolf rein, ließ aber die Tür bewusst offen, damit sein Gast jederzeit gehen konnte.

Neugierig sah sich der Wolf in der Hütte um und betrachtete die Bilder an den Wänden.

Es waren Zeichnungen von Tieren - Hasen, Vögel, ein Fuchs - und immer wieder ein Wolf. 

"Ja, ich hab dich oft gezeichnet", sagte Karl ein wenig verlegen.

Der Wolf stupste seine Hand mit der Schnauze an, dann ging er zu Karls Lager.

"Da schlafe ich", sagte Karl. "Also... wir Vampire schlafen ja nicht richtig, aber ich ruhe mich dort aus."

Völlig selbstverständlich schnupperte der Wolf an dem Lager und legte sich dann hin.

"Ja, mach es dir einfach bequem", grinste Karl.

Hatte der Wolf ihm gerade zugezwinkert? Jedenfalls kuschelte er sich in die Decke und die beiden Kissen und schloss die Augen.

Karl beobachtete ihn einen Moment, dann begann er die Tasche auszupacken und alles an seinem ordnungsgemäßen Platz zu verstauen.

Der Wolf lag inzwischen ganz entspannt auf seinem Lager. Es schien fast, als wollte er hier einziehen.

Und wenn er ehrlich war, hätte Karl nichts dagegen.

Erst, seit er den Wolf kennengelernt hatte, hatte er gemerkt, dass er doch einsam gewesen war. Und dass der Wolf ein wundervoller Gefährte war. 

"Ich würde dir ja gern was anbieten, aber ich hab überhaupt nichts für dich da", sagte Karl und sah entschuldigend zum Wolf.

Der Wolf schüttelte leicht den Kopf, die Augen hielt er noch immer geschlossen.

"Ich werde zumindest aber sehen, dass ich in Zukunft immer frisches Wasser für dich hier habe", versprach Karl.

Es war ihm, als würde der Wolf die Lefzen zu einem Grinsen verziehen. Aber das war sicher Einbildung.

Wölfe konnten nicht Grinsen. Allerdings verstanden normale Wölfe auch keine Menschensprache. Oder sahen sich Bilder an.

Und sie bedeuteten auch niemandem sich neben sie zu legen - was dieser Wolf aber jetzt eindeutig tat. Er hatte die Augen wieder geöffnet und sah Karl an, und immer wieder deutete er mit der Schnauze auf das Lager. Dann rutschte er sogar noch einladend zur Seite.

Karl lächelte und folgte der Einladung.

Erst setzte er sich auf das Lager und kraulte die weichen Wolfsohren, dann legte er sich kurzentschlossen neben das große Tier.

Der Wolf rückte dicht an ihn heran und schloss dann zufrieden die Augen.

"Du bist echt unglaublich", schüttelte Karl leicht den Kopf. "Du willst echt hier schlafen, bei mir?"

Der gab ein leichtes Brummen von sich.

"Dann... schlaf gut, Wolf."

Der Wolf schmiegte sich noch etwas enger an ihn.

So zufrieden wie schon ewig nicht mehr schloss auch Karl die Augen, legte einen Arm um den Wolf und begab sich zur Ruhe.


	46. Überraschung in der Nacht

Karl erzählte weiter. 

***

Er wurde von Geräuschen aus seiner Ruhe geholt. Etwas raschelte, dann folgte ein Scharren - die Tür von seinem einfachen Kleiderschrank machte so ein Geräusch, weil sie über die Bodenbretter schliff wenn man sie öffnete.

Er riss die Augen auf und setzte sich hin, sofort hellwach.

Als erstes wurde ihm klar, dass der Wolf nicht mehr neben ihm lag. Das war nicht allzu verwunderlich. Vermutlich war das Tier aufgewacht und in den Wald verschwunden. 

Aber wer machte sich da an seinem Kleiderschrank zu schaffen? Es war dunkel in der Hütte, aber für ihn als Vampir war das kein großes Problem.

Trotzdem kam es ihm für einen Moment so vor, als würde er träumen: vor seinem Kleiderschrank stand ein junger Mann. Ein nackter junger Mann! Er konnte seinen Rücken und den nackten Hintern erkennen, während der Mann in seinem Kleiderschrank wühlte.

"Hey", rief er so aggressiv er kurz nach dem Ruhen konnte. 

Der junge Mann zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um. "Du bist wach!"

"Wer bist du?", fragte Karl, ohne auf die Bemerkung einzugehen.

"Ich... tut mir total leid, dass ich einfach an deinen Schrank gegangen bin, aber ich wollte mir was zum Anziehen leihen..." 

"Warum bist du... Wer bist du?", wiederholte Karl etwas lauter.

"Tim", sagte der junge Mann. "Ähm... ist es ok, wenn ich mir was anziehe?"

Karl seufzte. "Wenn du mir hinterher sagst, was du hier tust."

"Mach ich", versprach der Fremde und schenkte ein Karl ein strahlendes Lächeln.

Jetzt erst sah Karl ihn genauer an. Der Junge war vielleicht achtzehn, neunzehn Jahre alt - nicht viel jünger als er selbst, als er verwandelt wurde. Er hatte knallrote Haare und blitzende Augen.

Augen, die ihm merkwürdig bekannt vorkamen.

"Was tust du hier?", fragte er noch einmal, inzwischen ungeduldiger. "Mitten in der Nacht? Nackt?"

"Das ist nicht so leicht zu erklären", sagte Tim und zog sich ein Shirt von Karl über den Kopf. "Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

"Karl. Aber das ist hier nicht die Frage. Also, was machst du hier?"

Tim gab die Suche nach einer passenden Hose auf und setzte sich nur im Shirt zu Karl. "Karl. Das ist ein schöner Name."

"Tim", seufzte Karl. "Du bist echt dreist, weißt du das? Kommst hier ungebeten rein, durchsuchst meinen Schrank, während ich schlafe, und willst dich dann über meinen Namen unterhalten."

"Vorhin fandst du es noch schön, dass ich da bin."

"Vorhin? Ich hab dich noch nie gesehen, wieso soll ich es dann schön finden, dass du hier bist?"

"Ich hab hier neben dir gelegen", sagte Tim und deutete auf die Stelle, an der vorhin der Wolf gelegen hatte.

Karl blickte auf die jetzt leere Stelle - und dann wieder zu Tim. Und wieder zu der Stelle. "Du behauptest, du bist der Wolf?", fragte er ungläubig. Er musterte Tim ganz genau. Rote Haare... und die Augen, ja, die Augen blitzten ebenso aufmerksam und übermütig wie die des Wolfs.

"Natürlich. Woher soll ich sonst so plötzlich gekommen sein?"

"Keine Ahnung... du kannst dich in einen Wolf verwandeln?"

Tim nickte. "Kann ich."

"Oh." Karl starrte ihn einen Moment an. "Du bist ein Gestaltwandler?"

"Ein Werwolf", sagte Tim mit stolzer Stimme. "Und du bist ein Vampir."

"Du ist ein Werwolf... aber es ist kein Vollmond."

"Ich bin doch auch kein gebissener", schnaubte Tim. "Ich bin ein richtiger Wolf."

Karl nickte leicht - und hörte sich dann einen kleinen Vortrag über die beiden Arten von Wölfen an. Als Tim geendet hatte, lehnte er sich einfach an Karl an.

"Eigentlich hätte ich dir das gar nicht erzählen dürfen. Aber du erzählst es niemandem weiter, oder?" fragte Tim.

"Wem soll ich das schon erzählen", schnaubte Karl leise. "Du siehst doch, dass ich hier alleine wohne."

"Warum eigentlich? Hast du keine Familie?"

"Clan. Das heißt bei uns Clan. Aber ich bin lieber alleine. Und hier im Wald, nicht in der Stadt."

"Das ist ungewöhnlich für einen Vampir", bemerkte Tim. "Du hast auch gar nicht versucht mit zu beißen."

"Warum sollte ich dich beißen?"

"Weil ich lecker rieche?"

Karl beugte sich zu ihm und schnupperte. "Ja, sehr appetitlich. Aber keine Angst, ich beiße keine Menschen. Und auch keine Wölfe, zumindest nicht, wenn ich ihren Namen kenne."

Tim lachte. "Das ist ja beruhigend."

Karl wurde ein wenig ernster. "Wenn ich mal Durst habe, trinke ich meist von einer der Kühe oder einem Pferd."

"Ohne sie zu töten?" fragte Tim nach.

"Ja, so viel Blut brauche ich nicht. Im Notfall jage ich mal ein Kaninchen oder einen Fasan, die überleben das dann nicht - aber das ist selten."

"Komisch. Mir hat man immer erzählt, dass nichts vor euch sicher ist und ihr eure Opfer immer umbringt."

"Oder verwandelt, hm?", fragte Karl nach. "Nein, das sind Schauermärchen. Klar gibt’s solche und solche, aber die meisten Vampire leben wohl so wie ich." 

"Hm. Und sonst so?" fragte Tim neugierig. "Stimmen die Geschichten über euch? Ich meine, ich hab dich draußen im Sonnenlicht gesehen..." 

"Wir haben unseren speziellen Vampir-Sonnenschutz", deutete Karl auf ein Lederband mit einem silbernen Anhänger, den er um den Hals trug. "Und Kirchen und Knoblauch ertrage ich auch." 

"Du bist ziemlich unvampirisch", lachte Tim und betrachtete dann den Anhänger. "Der ist hübsch. Sieht alt aus." 

"Etwa zweihundert Jahre", erzählte Karl. "Ich habe ihn nach meiner Verwandlung bekommen." 

"Du bist zweihundert?" fragte Tim mit großen Augen. 

"Ja, 209, um genau zu sein." 

"Dafür hast du dich ziemlich gut gehalten", grinste Tim. "Siehst kein Jahr älter als 203 aus." 

Karl lachte auf. "Danke, ich benutze auch seit Jahrhunderten die selbe Hautcreme." 

"Aus Blutwurz?" kicherte Tim. 

Karl lachte noch immer leise. "Klar, und Blutahorn." 

Tim strahlte ihn an. "Du bist hübsch, wenn du so lachst", sagte er. 

"Danke", lächelte Karl geschmeichelt. "Du bist seit langem der erste, der mich dazu bringt." 

"Das ist traurig", meinte Tim und strich Karl über die Wange. "Meine Mutter sagt immer, dass jeder Tag, den man nicht lacht, ein verlorener Tag ist." 

Unwillkürlich schloss Karl die Augen. Diese unerwartete Zärtlichkeit tat so gut - sie war noch besser als der Wolf, der sich ihm so freundlich genährt hatte. 

"Also... warum ist ein so netter Vampir wie du ganz allein?" fragte Tim leise. 

Karl zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich fühlte mich in meinem Clan nicht wohl. Eher eingesperrt. Und was ist mir dir - warum bist du nicht bei deinen Eltern?" 

"Ich bin gern hier im Wald", sagte Tim. "Junge Werwölfe haben früher oder später diesen Drang. Sie streunen herum. Erst in der Gegend, dann zieht es sie meistens weiter weg." 

"Wie alt ist dieser junge Werwolf eigentlich?" 

"18", sagte Tim. "Seit vier Wochen." 

"Dann herzlichen Glückwunsch nachträglich, Tim", lächelte Karl ihn an und legte ihm einen Arm um. 

"Danke", sagte Tim und schmiegte sich wieder enger an ihn. 

Karl hatte nicht vor ihn so einfach wieder gehen zu lassen - es war schön Tim hier zu haben. "Und was machen junge Werwölfe wie du dann? Ich meine, ihr stromert ja nicht ewig durch die Wälder." 

"Kommt drauf an. Ich weiß auch noch gar nicht, ob ich wirklich weit weg will. Eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt mir ein Jahr Auszeit zu nehmen und dann zu studieren oder sowas." 

Karl grinste. "Irgendwie eine witzige Vorstellung - wie dann ein großer, roter Wolf im Hörsaal liegt und aufmerksam zuhört." 

Tim lachte. "Du Spinner. Das wär total ungemütlich. Im Hörsaal ist es doch viel zu laut und kalt." 

"Ich nehme dir eine Hundedecke mit, dann wird’s gemütlich." 

"Hundedecke? Das ist jawohl eine Frechheit! ich will eine Wolfsdecke!" 

"Oh, entschuldige, natürlich eine Wolfsdecke. Dann noch einen Wolfskauknochen dazu?" 

"Und du sitzt neben mir und kraulst mich, wenn die Vorlesung zu langweilig ist?" 

"Ist klar, sollst dich doch wohlfühlen. Und dann pass ich auf, dass du auch fleißig lernst." 

"Schade. Ich dachte du lenkst mich vom Lernen ab." 

"Und hinterher bestehst du nicht?" 

"Ach klar", sagte Tim. "Ich lern grade genug damit ich bestehe." 

"Gut, darauf können wir uns einigen." Karl lächelte Tim an. "Wir planen da gerade unsere Zukunft, oder?" 

Tim lächelte. "Schon irgendwie..." 

Behutsam zog Karl ihn näher. 

Tim sah ihn ein wenig atemlos an. 

"Wir spinnen doch, alle beide", beschied ihnen Karl - und dann fühlte Tim seine Lippen. 

Tim schloss die Augen und traute sich kaum, sich irgendwie zu rühren. 

Viel zu schnell löste Karl sich wieder von ihm und sah ihn unsicher an. "Das... das tut mir leid", murmelte er. "Das wollte ich nicht." 

"Nein!" sagte Tim schnell. "Ich will es. Ich... hab nur noch nicht so viel geknutscht. Und noch nie mit einem Mann. Und einem Vampir." 

Langsam stahl sich ein Lächeln auf Karls Lippen. "Solange du willst...", und schon küsste er Tim wieder. 

Diesmal schlang Tim die Arme um Karl, damit der nicht wieder auf die Idee kam aufzuhören. 

Er fühlte Karl leicht in den Kuss lächeln. 

Auch Karl hatte beide Arme sanft um Tim gelegt und zog ihn so noch etwas näher an sich. 

Dieser schlanke junge Mann in seinen Armen fühlte sich so wundervoll an. 

Warm und lebendig und voller Energie. Und seine Lippen schmeckten süß und irgendwie... wild. 

Ja, er schmeckte wirklich den Wolf heraus. "Tim", raunte er leise und schob dann eine Hand unter das T-Shirt, das Tim trug. 

Tims Haut war unglaublich warm, aber nicht so als hätte er Fieber. Vielleicht hatten Werwölfe eine höhere Körpertemperatur als Menschen. 

Er selbst war meistens kalt, so genoss er es diesen warmen Körper so dicht an sich zu fühlen. 

Tim war inzwischen so nahe, dass Karl seinen kräftigen Herzschlag fühlte. 

Ohne darüber nachzudenken schob er seine Hand nach vorne um das Herz deutlicher zu fühlen. 

Es schlug schnell vor Aufregung. 

Er spürte, wie auch Tim seine Hand auf seine Brust schob. 

Karl zuckte leicht zusammen. Was würde Tim tun, wenn er bei ihm keinen Herzschlag fühlte? 

Tim tastete, dann hielt er inne - und grinste. "Mensch, ist doch klar. Keiner da..." 

"Nein", sagte Karl leise. "Das... ich hab keinen Herzschlag..." 

"Sorry", murmelte Tim. "Ich... ich hab im ersten Moment nicht dran gedacht." 

"Wie denn auch? Du hattest ja noch nie mit einem Vampir zu tun. Stört es dich sehr?" 

"Nein, warum soll es mich stören. Ist halt so." 

Karl lächelte erleichtert. 

"Ich mag dich... mehr als ich sonst jemanden gemocht habe, Karl. Da ist mir sowas ziemlich egal." 

"Ich mag dich auch", wisperte Karl. "Hab ich schon als du noch ein Wolf warst." 

"Ich hatte erst echt Schiss vor dir", erzählte Tim. "Die Menschen mögen keine Wölfe, und ich konnte deinen Geruch auch erst nicht einordnen. Aber trotzdem musste ich irgendwie immer wiederkommen zu dir." 

"Du bist so schön als Wolf. Und als Mensch auch", grinste Karl. "Ich war vom ersten Augenblick an von dir fasziniert." 

Tim lächelte und küsste Karl erneut. 

Karl schloss die Augen. Tims Kuss war diesmal sehr viel forscher und längst nicht mehr so vorsichtig wie am Anfang. Er genoss jeden Moment davon. 

***  
"Romantisch", warf Daniel grinsend ein und holte sie alle aus der Erzählung in die Gegenwart zurück. 

"Richtig tief romantisch", stimmte Mario zu. "Hals über Kopf habt ihr euch verliebt..." 

"Ja, das war wirklich diese eine Nacht... wobei ich glaube, wir waren vorher schon irgendwie verliebt", überlegte Karl. 

Tim nickte. "Sonst hätte ich mir Karl ja nie als Mensch gezeigt." 

"Und ich hätte meinen nächtlichen Besucher achtkant rausgeschmissen und nicht geküsst", grinste Karl. 

Robert seufzte leicht. "Warum hast du uns nichts gesagt, Tim?" 

"Was hättet ihr gesagt, dass ich mit einem Vampir zusammen bin? Mit einem männlichen Vampir?" 

"Vermutlich hätten wir versucht es dir auszureden", gab Robert zu. 

"Eben. Das wollte ich nicht - ich wollte Karl - ich will ihn noch immer. 

"Keiner wird wieder versuchen euch beide zu trennen. Das verspreche ich euch." 

"Dann ist gut", lächelte Tim tatsächlich ein wenig erleichtert. 

"Nach der Geschichte die ihr beiden da grade erzählt habt, wäre es ein Verbrechen das zu versuchen", sagte Daniel. 

Karl legte seinen Arm um Tim und zog ihn demonstrativ an sich. 

"Gut, wir wissen jetzt also, wie ihr euch kennen- und lieben gelernt habt. Aber was ist dann passiert?" fragte Robert. 

**Titel:** Biss zum Vollmond - 47 Die Ruhe wird zerstört  
 **Autor:** We_love_soccer (Silberchen und Buffy017)  
 **Personen:** Mario Gomes/Thomas Müller, Daniel Caligiuri, OCs  
 **Rating:** P18-Slash  
 **Genre:** Drama, Romanze  
 **Zusammenfassung:** Nach seiner Zeit in der Türkei wird Mario von Federico, dem Clanchef, wieder nach Deutschland geschickt, nach Wolfsburg. Hier ist ein Vampir verschwunden, den er suchen soll. Aber was stinkt hier die ganze Zeit? Und wer will ihn nicht in Wolfsburg haben?  
[Übersichtskapitel](https://we-love-soccer.livejournal.com/787237.html)

"Warum habt ihr Karls Hütte verlassen?", wollte Robert wissen.

***

"Sag mal, Tim, was war das?", fragte Karl seinen Freund an einem späten Abend. Seit über drei Wochen waren sie jetzt hier zusammen im Wald, und jeden Tag genossen sie es mehr. Doch heute waren sie beide unruhig. 

Tim zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht. Aber... die Tiere im Wald sind ganz unruhig. Irgendwas... irgendwas ist da draußen. Etwas Fremdes." 

Karl blickte aus dem Fenster. "Ist Vollmond - das wirkt sich auch immer auf die Tiere aus. Auf euch auch?" 

"Ein bisschen. Ganz können wir uns dem Ruf des Mondes auch nicht entziehen", grinste Tim. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. "Aber das hier ist anders." 

"Was könnte das sein?" 

"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich muss es herausfinden. Ich wollte sowieso ein bisschen laufen und dann kann ich mich gleich ein wenig umsehen." 

"Pass auf dich auf", bat Karl und umarmte Tim fest. 

"Ich bin schnell, das weißt du doch. Und stark", lächelte Tim und küsste Karl. 

"Pass trotzdem auf - nicht dass das, was da draußen ist, auch schnell und stark ist." 

"Ich bin vorsichtig. Versprochen." 

"Dann viel Spaß - und viel Erfolg", wünschte Karl und nahm Tim die Kleidung ab, als der sich auszog. 

Tim lächelte noch einmal zärtlich, dann verwandelte er sich in den schönen Wolf. 

Karl hielt sich zurück, wenn er ihn jetzt kraulte, würde er Tim so schnell nicht gehen lassen können. Und er wusste, dass Tim seine Waldläufe brauchte. Er war trotz allem ein wildes Tier. 

Also öffnete er Tim nur die Tür und sah ihm nach, wie er im dunklen Wald verschwand. 

Hoffentlich war Tim vorsichtig.

Sonst machte er sich kein Sorgen, wenn sein Freund - sein Gefährte, wagte er manchmal schon zu denken - nachts unterwegs war, aber heute war es anders. Heute war der Wald anders.

Aber Tim hatte Recht, er war alles andere als hilflos.

Ein großer Wolf wie er hatte im Grunde nur einen Feind - Menschen. Und die witterte Tim schon von weitem und ging ihnen aus dem Weg.

Um diese Uhrzeit war es aber relativ unwahrscheinlich überhaupt auf Menschen zu treffen.

Dennoch spürte er eine gewisse Unruhe, die sich noch verstärkte, als Tim auch nach ein, zwei Stunden noch nicht zurückkam.

Am liebsten würde er loslaufen um Tim zu suchen.

Aber Tim wollte alleine sein, und er wollte sich beweisen, dass er erwachsen war - darum ging es ihm wohl vor allem, seiner Familie gegenüber, und auch ihm, Karl. Also musste er sich gedulden. Immer wieder sah er suchend nach draußen, in die Dunkelheit. Inzwischen zeigte sich schon ein heller Schimmer am Horizont.

Wenn Tim nach Sonnenaufgang nicht zurück wäre, würde er doch suchen beschloss er.

Ein leises Geräusch ließ ihn aufblicken, ein Knacken von dünnen Stöcken.

Karl trat zur Tür, die er für Tim offen gelassen hatte und schaute hinaus. 

Jetzt konnte er deutlicher hören, dass sich etwas näherte, langsam und müde. Karl holte einmal Luft - ja, es war Tim. 

Und er war verletzt! Das hörte Karl an dem leicht unregelmäßigen Gang und er roch eine leichte Blutspur. 

Sofort ging er los, in die Richtung, aus der er Tim witterte. "Tim", rief er leise. 

Wenig später trat Tim aus dem Wald heraus und kam direkt auf Karl zu. 

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Karl besorgt, auch wenn Tim nicht antworten konnte. "Komm erstmal her." 

Tim trottete näher und ließ sich erschöpft zu Karls Füßen auf den Boden sinken. 

"Mensch, was hast du angestellt?" Vorsichtig streichelte Karl das weiche Fell, so dass Tim sich erstmal beruhigte. 

Tim gab ein schmerzerfülltes Jaulen von sich, als Karls Hand eine wunde Stelle an seinem Rücken berührte. 

"Oh, entschuldige...", murmelte Karl erschrocken. „Soll ich mal gucken, was los ist? Oder willst du dich erstmal verwandeln?" 

Tim hob den Kopf und schnaufte leicht. 

"Erstmal ausruhen? Drinnen auf dem Lager?", schlug Karl vor. 

Tim gab ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich. 

"Na komm", lächelte Karl ihn an und schob seine Arme unter den großen Körper des Wolfs. 

Als Mensch hätte er Tim in seiner Wolfsform nicht einfach tragen können, aber Vampire waren stärker und so schaffte er ihn mühelos ins Innere der Hütte. 

Behutsam legte er ihn auf dem Lager ab. "Magst du erstmal schlafen?", schlug er vor. 

Tim schlug einmal mit dem Schwanz und schloss erschöpft die Augen. 

"Dann schlaf - ich pass auf dich auf." Karl kraulte ihm kurz die Ohren, dann ließ er ihn in Ruhe. 

Während Tim sich ausruhte, ließ Karl ihn keinen Moment aus den Augen. 

Er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, und jetzt hatten sich die Sorgen bewahrheitet. 

Tim war verletzt. Nicht schlimm, aber es reichte. Niemand durfte Tim etwas antun! 

"Wer auch immer das war", wisperte er und schwor sich Rache. 

Fast vier Stunden schlief Tim, ehe er endlich die Augen aufschlug. 

"Hey", wisperte Karl. 

Tim hob den Kopf und sah ihn eindringlich an. 

Karl erwiderte den Blick. 

Nach einem Moment schob sich der Wolf näher zu ihm und legte dann seinen Kopf auf Karls Oberschenkel. Ein eindeutiges Zeichen, dass er gekrault werden wollte. 

"So ist das also", grinste Karl und fasste in das dichte Fell. "Geht es dir besser?" 

Tim schlug wieder bejahend mit dem Schwanz und schloss dann genüsslich die Augen. 

"Und jetzt brauchst du eine Krauleinheit, was?" 

Tim brummte zufrieden und reckte sich Karls Fingern entgegen. 

"Kleiner Genießer", lächelte Karl. Er war wirklich erleichtert, dass es Tim wohl doch ganz gut ging. Nach ein paar Minuten löste sich Tim von ihm, stand auf und entfernte sich etwas von Karl. Offenbar fühlte er sich nun auch kräftig genug um sich wieder in einen Menschen zu verwandeln. 

Karl beobachtete Tims Verwandlung. Noch immer faszinierte ihn das Schauspiel, wie der Wolf wieder zu einem Menschen wurde. 

Tim hatte ihm versichert, dass es nicht wirklich schmerzhaft war. 

Schließlich hockte Tim vor ihm und sah ihn an. Auf dem Rücken sah Karl eine blutige, verkrustete Wunde, und der rechte Arm war ebenfalls verletzt. 

"Was ist passiert?" fragte Karl und schob sich nah an Tim heran um die Wunden genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. 

"Bin auf die Gebissenen getroffen. Die haben deutlich gemacht, dass wir hier nicht erwünscht sind." 

"Die Gebissenen?" fragte Karl nach. 

"Ja, die andere Sorte von Werwölfen. Wir, die geborenen, und die, die gebissenen." 

"Ich erinnere mich", nickte Karl. "Aber was machen Gebissene hier? Ich dachte das hier sei das Revier von deinem Rudel." 

"Sie akzeptieren die Grenzen nicht. Das ist ein Problem mit den Gebissenen." 

"Und sie haben dich angegriffen? Einfach so?" 

"Ich bin ja angeblich in ihrem Revier. Und das haben sie deutlich gemacht. Sie werden uns wieder angreifen." 

"Wir müssen dein Rudel informieren. Damit sie diese Streuner hier verjagt", sagte Karl und strich sanft über Tims Arm. 

Tim zögerte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Mein Alpha will keinen Krieg. Außerdem werden sie mich da behalten und dich achtkant rauswerfen." 

"Sie haben dich verletzt, Tim", sagte Karl leise. "Ich will nicht, dass du verletzt wirst." 

"Wir haben ein bisschen Zeit uns was zu überlegen. Vier Wochen, bis zum nächsten Vollmond. Außer..." 

"Außer?" fragte Karl. 

"Außer, sie wollen uns vorher aufmischen und kommen in den nächsten Tagen vorbei. In ihrer menschlichen Form." 

"Diese Hütte hier finden sie nicht. Und ich bin ja auch noch. Einen Vampir werden diese Idioten nicht so einfach angreifen." 

Tim zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie werden die Hütte finden, so gut ist sie ja nun auch nicht versteckt. Und sie riechen dich." 

"Auch in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt?" 

Tim nickte. "Ja, soweit ich weiß. Ich jedenfalls kann auch als Mensch ziemlich gut riechen." 

"Mhm...", machte Karl nachdenklich. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ich will jetzt erst mal deine Wunden versorgen. Und dann überlegen wir, was wir machen." 

"So schlimm sind die nicht", meinte Tim. 

Karl sah ihn an. "Lass sie mich versorgen, ja? Dann kann ich mich selbst davon überzeugen." 

"Okay..." Tim drehte sich so, dass Karl an die Wunden herankam. 

Karl goss etwas Wasser aus einer Flasche über einen Lappen und säuberte zuerst Tims Wunden. 

Hin und wieder zischte Tim, wenn es brannte. 

"Die Wunden sind wirklich nicht schlimm", sagte Karl schließlich. Er stand auf und ging zum Schreibtisch. Aus der Schublade, wo er seine Stifte aufbewahrte holte er kleine Tube Wundsalbe. "Hab ich für den Notfall gekauft. Wenn du so den ganzen Tag durch den Wald tollst..." 

"Ich bin nicht so tollp..." Tim hielt inne und lächelte. Eigentlich war das eine Liebeserklärung. "Danke, dass du so mitdenkst." 

"Ich weiß, dass du nicht tollpatschig bist", sagte Karl und setzte sich wieder zu ihm. "Deshalb ich auch nur die kleine Tube geholt. Ich bin nur gern vorbereitet." 

"Und irgendwie... mag ich das", gab Tim zu. 

Karl lächelte und lehnte sich vor um Tim zu küssen. 

Tim schloss die Augen und genoss diese Zärtlichkeit. 

Als Karl sich wieder von ihm löste, versorgte er die Wunden schnell mit der Wundsalbe, dann zog er Tim in seine Arme. 

Er fühlte, wie Tim sich entspannte. 

"Ich hatte Angst um dich", flüsterte Karl kaum hörbar. 

"Ich... ich hatte auch Angst. Als sie auf mich zukamen." 

"Wie viele waren es?" fragte Karl. 

"Vier. Alles Gebissene." 

"Wenn ich die in die Finger kriege..." 

Tim schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist stark und schnell, aber ich weiß nicht, ob gegen vier Gebissene reicht." 

"Sie haben dir wehgetan!" 

"Ja, aber sie sollen dir nicht auch noch wehtun." 

Karl drückte Tim sanft. "Können wir vielleicht mit ihnen reden? Verhandeln?" 

"Wenn mein Vater das schon nicht schafft..." 

"Meinst du dein Vater weiß von den Wölfen? Und euer Alpha?" 

"Ja, sie das ist ihnen nicht entgangen." 

"Und warum verjagen sie die Gebissenen dann nicht? Das dürfte für dein Rudel doch kein Problem sein." 

"Aber das Rudel will keinen Krieg. Wir haben immer auch Junge, und die brauchen Ruhe." 

Karl seufzte. "Was machen wir dann?" 

"Ich möchte nicht hier bleiben. Entweder, der Ärger mit den gebissenen bleibt, oder mein Rudel findet uns." 

"Und dein Rudel würde das mit uns nicht akzeptieren..." 

"Nein, niemals." 

"Dann... müssen wir uns ein anderes Plätzchen suchen", meinte Karl. "Wir könnten in einen anderen Teil des Waldes ziehen." 

Tim schien nicht begeistert. "Würde schon gern hier bleiben", murmelte er. "Aber geht wohl nicht." 

"Ich weiß, dass du nicht von zu Hause weg willst. Wir müssen nur aus dem Gebiet raus, das die Gebissenen als ihr Revier betrachten." 

"Damit wären wir quasi direkt vor der Haustür meines Rudels." 

"Wohin dann?" 

Tim überlegte, dann fiel ihm wohl etwas ein. "Da gibt es ein Gebiet - im Osten von unserem Revier. Das gehört niemandem." 

"Und da ist auch kein anderes Rudel zu Hause?" 

"Nein. Das ist ein Streifen, wohl ein, zwei Kilometer breit und..." Tim schätzte grob "Zehn Kilometer von Norden nach Süden." 

"Dann sollten wir uns das Gebiet mal angucken", schlug Karl vor. 

"Es gibt da auf jeden Fall einen Wald. Da können wir bestimmt bleiben." 

"Wir müssen aber auch gucken, dass wir nah genug an einer Stadt dran sind. Du brauchst was zu essen und wir beide benötigen ab und an Kleinigkeiten. Stifte, Papier, Bücher und sowas." 

"Vier, fünf Kilometer werden es mindestens ein, aber viel näher ist es hier ja auch nicht." 

"Nein das wäre völlig ok. Du weißt ja, wie schnell ich bin", sagte Karl lächelnd. 

"Dann können wir uns das ja mal angucken." 

"Aber erst wenn du dich ausgeruht hast. Ich lauf nachher in die Stadt und besorg dir vom Metzger ein extra schönes Stück Fleisch." 

Tim lächelte. "Das ist lieb von dir. Aber... geht uns nicht irgendwann das Geld aus?" 

"Wir leben sehr sparsam, Tim, und ich ein Konto mit Geld von meinem Clan. Das steht jedem Clanmitglied zu. Unser Clan ist an mehreren Firmen in Hamburg und in Nordeuropa beteiligt. Ein Clanmitglied spielt Fußball und verdient damit ziemlich gut und ein anderes Clanmitglied ist Besitzer einer Möbelkette, die es deutschlandweit gibt. Um Geld musst du dir keine Sorgen machen", sagte Karl. 

Tim war verblüfft von der Erklärung, er hatte nie gedacht, dass Karl Zugriff auf so viel Geld hatte. Aber... "... sie werden dir nicht einfach den Zugriff sperren, ich meine, weil du nichts dazu beiträgst und nur auf deren Kosten lebst?" 

Karl schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie gesagt, jedes Clanmitglied hat Anrecht auf Geld. Und es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich nie was zum Vermögen beigetragen. Ich hab lange Jahre als Illustrator und Zeichner gearbeitet. Vor 150 Jahren war das noch eine andere Arbeit als heute und ich war ziemlich gut." 

"Oh, das kann ich mir vorstellen, du kannst so gut zeichnen." 

"Danke", lächelte Karl. 

"Nein, wirklich. Wie du mich gezeichnet hast, als Wolf..." 

"Du bist ein wunderschönes Motiv", sagte Karl und strich Tim durchs Haar. "Als Mensch oder  
als Wolf." 

"Ich bin nur so schön, weil du mich so schön zeichnest." 

"Du bist schön und nach über 200 Jahren kann ich das beurteilen", grinste Karl.

"Unglaublich, dass du schon so alt bist", meinte Tim und streichelte ihm zärtlich durch die Haare.

"Mhm... hast dir nen ganz schönen alten Kerl ausgesucht."

"Ich steh voll auf seine Erfahrung", grinste Tim.

"Soso", lachte Karl.

"Und auch sonst steh ich voll auf ihn."

Karl lächelte und lehnte sich wieder vor um Tim zu küssen.

Ganz behutsam schloss er seinen jungen Gefährten in die Arme. Er hatte sich wirklich große Sorgen gemacht, und er war froh, dass ihm kaum etwas passiert war - denn bei einem Kampf mit vier Wölfen zu Vollmond hätte viel, viel mehr passieren können. Er hätte Tim verlieren können. Sie mussten hier weg!


	47. Die Ruhe wird zerstört

"Warum habt ihr Karls Hütte verlassen?", wollte Robert wissen.

***

"Sag mal, Tim, was war das?", fragte Karl seinen Freund an einem späten Abend. Seit über drei Wochen waren sie jetzt hier zusammen im Wald, und jeden Tag genossen sie es mehr. Doch heute waren sie beide unruhig. 

Tim zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht. Aber... die Tiere im Wald sind ganz unruhig. Irgendwas... irgendwas ist da draußen. Etwas Fremdes." 

Karl blickte aus dem Fenster. "Ist Vollmond - das wirkt sich auch immer auf die Tiere aus. Auf euch auch?" 

"Ein bisschen. Ganz können wir uns dem Ruf des Mondes auch nicht entziehen", grinste Tim. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. "Aber das hier ist anders." 

"Was könnte das sein?" 

"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich muss es herausfinden. Ich wollte sowieso ein bisschen laufen und dann kann ich mich gleich ein wenig umsehen." 

"Pass auf dich auf", bat Karl und umarmte Tim fest. 

"Ich bin schnell, das weißt du doch. Und stark", lächelte Tim und küsste Karl. 

"Pass trotzdem auf - nicht dass das, was da draußen ist, auch schnell und stark ist." 

"Ich bin vorsichtig. Versprochen." 

"Dann viel Spaß - und viel Erfolg", wünschte Karl und nahm Tim die Kleidung ab, als der sich auszog. 

Tim lächelte noch einmal zärtlich, dann verwandelte er sich in den schönen Wolf. 

Karl hielt sich zurück, wenn er ihn jetzt kraulte, würde er Tim so schnell nicht gehen lassen können. Und er wusste, dass Tim seine Waldläufe brauchte. Er war trotz allem ein wildes Tier. 

Also öffnete er Tim nur die Tür und sah ihm nach, wie er im dunklen Wald verschwand. 

Hoffentlich war Tim vorsichtig.

Sonst machte er sich kein Sorgen, wenn sein Freund - sein Gefährte, wagte er manchmal schon zu denken - nachts unterwegs war, aber heute war es anders. Heute war der Wald anders.

Aber Tim hatte Recht, er war alles andere als hilflos.

Ein großer Wolf wie er hatte im Grunde nur einen Feind - Menschen. Und die witterte Tim schon von weitem und ging ihnen aus dem Weg.

Um diese Uhrzeit war es aber relativ unwahrscheinlich überhaupt auf Menschen zu treffen.

Dennoch spürte er eine gewisse Unruhe, die sich noch verstärkte, als Tim auch nach ein, zwei Stunden noch nicht zurückkam.

Am liebsten würde er loslaufen um Tim zu suchen.

Aber Tim wollte alleine sein, und er wollte sich beweisen, dass er erwachsen war - darum ging es ihm wohl vor allem, seiner Familie gegenüber, und auch ihm, Karl. Also musste er sich gedulden. Immer wieder sah er suchend nach draußen, in die Dunkelheit. Inzwischen zeigte sich schon ein heller Schimmer am Horizont.

Wenn Tim nach Sonnenaufgang nicht zurück wäre, würde er doch suchen beschloss er.

Ein leises Geräusch ließ ihn aufblicken, ein Knacken von dünnen Stöcken.

Karl trat zur Tür, die er für Tim offen gelassen hatte und schaute hinaus. 

Jetzt konnte er deutlicher hören, dass sich etwas näherte, langsam und müde. Karl holte einmal Luft - ja, es war Tim. 

Und er war verletzt! Das hörte Karl an dem leicht unregelmäßigen Gang und er roch eine leichte Blutspur. 

Sofort ging er los, in die Richtung, aus der er Tim witterte. "Tim", rief er leise. 

Wenig später trat Tim aus dem Wald heraus und kam direkt auf Karl zu. 

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Karl besorgt, auch wenn Tim nicht antworten konnte. "Komm erstmal her." 

Tim trottete näher und ließ sich erschöpft zu Karls Füßen auf den Boden sinken. 

"Mensch, was hast du angestellt?" Vorsichtig streichelte Karl das weiche Fell, so dass Tim sich erstmal beruhigte. 

Tim gab ein schmerzerfülltes Jaulen von sich, als Karls Hand eine wunde Stelle an seinem Rücken berührte. 

"Oh, entschuldige...", murmelte Karl erschrocken. „Soll ich mal gucken, was los ist? Oder willst du dich erstmal verwandeln?" 

Tim hob den Kopf und schnaufte leicht. 

"Erstmal ausruhen? Drinnen auf dem Lager?", schlug Karl vor. 

Tim gab ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich. 

"Na komm", lächelte Karl ihn an und schob seine Arme unter den großen Körper des Wolfs. 

Als Mensch hätte er Tim in seiner Wolfsform nicht einfach tragen können, aber Vampire waren stärker und so schaffte er ihn mühelos ins Innere der Hütte. 

Behutsam legte er ihn auf dem Lager ab. "Magst du erstmal schlafen?", schlug er vor. 

Tim schlug einmal mit dem Schwanz und schloss erschöpft die Augen. 

"Dann schlaf - ich pass auf dich auf." Karl kraulte ihm kurz die Ohren, dann ließ er ihn in Ruhe. 

Während Tim sich ausruhte, ließ Karl ihn keinen Moment aus den Augen. 

Er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, und jetzt hatten sich die Sorgen bewahrheitet. 

Tim war verletzt. Nicht schlimm, aber es reichte. Niemand durfte Tim etwas antun! 

"Wer auch immer das war", wisperte er und schwor sich Rache. 

Fast vier Stunden schlief Tim, ehe er endlich die Augen aufschlug. 

"Hey", wisperte Karl. 

Tim hob den Kopf und sah ihn eindringlich an. 

Karl erwiderte den Blick. 

Nach einem Moment schob sich der Wolf näher zu ihm und legte dann seinen Kopf auf Karls Oberschenkel. Ein eindeutiges Zeichen, dass er gekrault werden wollte. 

"So ist das also", grinste Karl und fasste in das dichte Fell. "Geht es dir besser?" 

Tim schlug wieder bejahend mit dem Schwanz und schloss dann genüsslich die Augen. 

"Und jetzt brauchst du eine Krauleinheit, was?" 

Tim brummte zufrieden und reckte sich Karls Fingern entgegen. 

"Kleiner Genießer", lächelte Karl. Er war wirklich erleichtert, dass es Tim wohl doch ganz gut ging. Nach ein paar Minuten löste sich Tim von ihm, stand auf und entfernte sich etwas von Karl. Offenbar fühlte er sich nun auch kräftig genug um sich wieder in einen Menschen zu verwandeln. 

Karl beobachtete Tims Verwandlung. Noch immer faszinierte ihn das Schauspiel, wie der Wolf wieder zu einem Menschen wurde. 

Tim hatte ihm versichert, dass es nicht wirklich schmerzhaft war. 

Schließlich hockte Tim vor ihm und sah ihn an. Auf dem Rücken sah Karl eine blutige, verkrustete Wunde, und der rechte Arm war ebenfalls verletzt. 

"Was ist passiert?" fragte Karl und schob sich nah an Tim heran um die Wunden genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. 

"Bin auf die Gebissenen getroffen. Die haben deutlich gemacht, dass wir hier nicht erwünscht sind." 

"Die Gebissenen?" fragte Karl nach. 

"Ja, die andere Sorte von Werwölfen. Wir, die geborenen, und die, die gebissenen." 

"Ich erinnere mich", nickte Karl. "Aber was machen Gebissene hier? Ich dachte das hier sei das Revier von deinem Rudel." 

"Sie akzeptieren die Grenzen nicht. Das ist ein Problem mit den Gebissenen." 

"Und sie haben dich angegriffen? Einfach so?" 

"Ich bin ja angeblich in ihrem Revier. Und das haben sie deutlich gemacht. Sie werden uns wieder angreifen." 

"Wir müssen dein Rudel informieren. Damit sie diese Streuner hier verjagt", sagte Karl und strich sanft über Tims Arm. 

Tim zögerte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Mein Alpha will keinen Krieg. Außerdem werden sie mich da behalten und dich achtkant rauswerfen." 

"Sie haben dich verletzt, Tim", sagte Karl leise. "Ich will nicht, dass du verletzt wirst." 

"Wir haben ein bisschen Zeit uns was zu überlegen. Vier Wochen, bis zum nächsten Vollmond. Außer..." 

"Außer?" fragte Karl. 

"Außer, sie wollen uns vorher aufmischen und kommen in den nächsten Tagen vorbei. In ihrer menschlichen Form." 

"Diese Hütte hier finden sie nicht. Und ich bin ja auch noch. Einen Vampir werden diese Idioten nicht so einfach angreifen." 

Tim zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie werden die Hütte finden, so gut ist sie ja nun auch nicht versteckt. Und sie riechen dich." 

"Auch in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt?" 

Tim nickte. "Ja, soweit ich weiß. Ich jedenfalls kann auch als Mensch ziemlich gut riechen." 

"Mhm...", machte Karl nachdenklich. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ich will jetzt erst mal deine Wunden versorgen. Und dann überlegen wir, was wir machen." 

"So schlimm sind die nicht", meinte Tim. 

Karl sah ihn an. "Lass sie mich versorgen, ja? Dann kann ich mich selbst davon überzeugen." 

"Okay..." Tim drehte sich so, dass Karl an die Wunden herankam. 

Karl goss etwas Wasser aus einer Flasche über einen Lappen und säuberte zuerst Tims Wunden. 

Hin und wieder zischte Tim, wenn es brannte. 

"Die Wunden sind wirklich nicht schlimm", sagte Karl schließlich. Er stand auf und ging zum Schreibtisch. Aus der Schublade, wo er seine Stifte aufbewahrte holte er kleine Tube Wundsalbe. "Hab ich für den Notfall gekauft. Wenn du so den ganzen Tag durch den Wald tollst..." 

"Ich bin nicht so tollp..." Tim hielt inne und lächelte. Eigentlich war das eine Liebeserklärung. "Danke, dass du so mitdenkst." 

"Ich weiß, dass du nicht tollpatschig bist", sagte Karl und setzte sich wieder zu ihm. "Deshalb ich auch nur die kleine Tube geholt. Ich bin nur gern vorbereitet." 

"Und irgendwie... mag ich das", gab Tim zu. 

Karl lächelte und lehnte sich vor um Tim zu küssen. 

Tim schloss die Augen und genoss diese Zärtlichkeit. 

Als Karl sich wieder von ihm löste, versorgte er die Wunden schnell mit der Wundsalbe, dann zog er Tim in seine Arme. 

Er fühlte, wie Tim sich entspannte. 

"Ich hatte Angst um dich", flüsterte Karl kaum hörbar. 

"Ich... ich hatte auch Angst. Als sie auf mich zukamen." 

"Wie viele waren es?" fragte Karl. 

"Vier. Alles Gebissene." 

"Wenn ich die in die Finger kriege..." 

Tim schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist stark und schnell, aber ich weiß nicht, ob gegen vier Gebissene reicht." 

"Sie haben dir wehgetan!" 

"Ja, aber sie sollen dir nicht auch noch wehtun." 

Karl drückte Tim sanft. "Können wir vielleicht mit ihnen reden? Verhandeln?" 

"Wenn mein Vater das schon nicht schafft..." 

"Meinst du dein Vater weiß von den Wölfen? Und euer Alpha?" 

"Ja, sie das ist ihnen nicht entgangen." 

"Und warum verjagen sie die Gebissenen dann nicht? Das dürfte für dein Rudel doch kein Problem sein." 

"Aber das Rudel will keinen Krieg. Wir haben immer auch Junge, und die brauchen Ruhe." 

Karl seufzte. "Was machen wir dann?" 

"Ich möchte nicht hier bleiben. Entweder, der Ärger mit den gebissenen bleibt, oder mein Rudel findet uns." 

"Und dein Rudel würde das mit uns nicht akzeptieren..." 

"Nein, niemals." 

"Dann... müssen wir uns ein anderes Plätzchen suchen", meinte Karl. "Wir könnten in einen anderen Teil des Waldes ziehen." 

Tim schien nicht begeistert. "Würde schon gern hier bleiben", murmelte er. "Aber geht wohl nicht." 

"Ich weiß, dass du nicht von zu Hause weg willst. Wir müssen nur aus dem Gebiet raus, das die Gebissenen als ihr Revier betrachten." 

"Damit wären wir quasi direkt vor der Haustür meines Rudels." 

"Wohin dann?" 

Tim überlegte, dann fiel ihm wohl etwas ein. "Da gibt es ein Gebiet - im Osten von unserem Revier. Das gehört niemandem." 

"Und da ist auch kein anderes Rudel zu Hause?" 

"Nein. Das ist ein Streifen, wohl ein, zwei Kilometer breit und..." Tim schätzte grob "Zehn Kilometer von Norden nach Süden." 

"Dann sollten wir uns das Gebiet mal angucken", schlug Karl vor. 

"Es gibt da auf jeden Fall einen Wald. Da können wir bestimmt bleiben." 

"Wir müssen aber auch gucken, dass wir nah genug an einer Stadt dran sind. Du brauchst was zu essen und wir beide benötigen ab und an Kleinigkeiten. Stifte, Papier, Bücher und sowas." 

"Vier, fünf Kilometer werden es mindestens ein, aber viel näher ist es hier ja auch nicht." 

"Nein das wäre völlig ok. Du weißt ja, wie schnell ich bin", sagte Karl lächelnd. 

"Dann können wir uns das ja mal angucken." 

"Aber erst wenn du dich ausgeruht hast. Ich lauf nachher in die Stadt und besorg dir vom Metzger ein extra schönes Stück Fleisch." 

Tim lächelte. "Das ist lieb von dir. Aber... geht uns nicht irgendwann das Geld aus?" 

"Wir leben sehr sparsam, Tim, und ich habe ein Konto mit Geld von meinem Clan. Das steht jedem Clanmitglied zu. Unser Clan ist an mehreren Firmen in Hamburg und in Nordeuropa beteiligt. Ein Clanmitglied spielt Fußball und verdient damit ziemlich gut und ein anderes Clanmitglied ist Besitzer einer Möbelkette, die es deutschlandweit gibt. Um Geld musst du dir keine Sorgen machen", sagte Karl. 

Tim war verblüfft von der Erklärung, er hatte nie gedacht, dass Karl Zugriff auf so viel Geld hatte. Aber... "... sie werden dir nicht einfach den Zugriff sperren, ich meine, weil du nichts dazu beiträgst und nur auf deren Kosten lebst?" 

Karl schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie gesagt, jedes Clanmitglied hat Anrecht auf Geld. Und es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich nie was zum Vermögen beigetragen. Ich hab lange Jahre als Illustrator und Zeichner gearbeitet. Vor 150 Jahren war das noch eine andere Arbeit als heute und ich war ziemlich gut." 

"Oh, das kann ich mir vorstellen, du kannst so gut zeichnen." 

"Danke", lächelte Karl. 

"Nein, wirklich. Wie du mich gezeichnet hast, als Wolf..." 

"Du bist ein wunderschönes Motiv", sagte Karl und strich Tim durchs Haar. "Als Mensch oder  
als Wolf." 

"Ich bin nur so schön, weil du mich so schön zeichnest." 

"Du bist schön und nach über 200 Jahren kann ich das beurteilen", grinste Karl.

"Unglaublich, dass du schon so alt bist", meinte Tim und streichelte ihm zärtlich durch die Haare.

"Mhm... hast dir nen ganz schönen alten Kerl ausgesucht."

"Ich steh voll auf seine Erfahrung", grinste Tim.

"Soso", lachte Karl.

"Und auch sonst steh ich voll auf ihn."

Karl lächelte und lehnte sich wieder vor um Tim zu küssen.

Ganz behutsam schloss er seinen jungen Gefährten in die Arme. Er hatte sich wirklich große Sorgen gemacht, und er war froh, dass ihm kaum etwas passiert war - denn bei einem Kampf mit vier Wölfen zu Vollmond hätte viel, viel mehr passieren können. Er hätte Tim verlieren können. Sie mussten hier weg!


	48. Das Ende der Geschichte

In den nächsten Wochen vollzogen Tim und Karl ihren "Umzug" in das Waldgebiet außerhalb des Reviers von Tims Rudel.

Um ehrlich zu sein war es eher Karl, der den Umzug vollzog, er lief die Strecke in nicht einmal zwanzig Minuten, während Tim auch in seiner Wolfsgestalt mehr als eine Stunde brauchte. Dafür versuchte er sich daran eine neue Hütte zu zimmern - etwas windschief, aber sie hielt. 

Tim war ziemlich stolz darauf. Deswegen führte Karl die nötigen Korrekturen und Ausbesserungen auch ausschließlich nachts durch, wenn Tim schlief und es nicht mitbekam. Er wollte seine Gefühle nicht verletzten.

Inzwischen hatten sie sich eingewöhnt und fühlten sich auch in der neuen Hütte sehr wohl.

Tim vermisste sein altes Revier ein wenig, obwohl es auch seinen Reiz hatte, ihr neues Zuhause gründlich zu erkunden.

Sobald es dämmerte, verwandelte er sich und streunte durch den Wald, den sie jetzt bewohnten, durch den kleinen Sumpf, den Bach entlang, und kehrte erst zurück, wenn es draußen stockdunkel war.

Karl verbrachte diese Zeit meistens damit zu zeichnen.

Es war zu einer angenehmen Routine geworden, und Karl schätzte die Zeit alleine ebenso wie die Stunden, die er mit Tim verbrachte. Bis Tim eines Nachts nicht nach Hause zurückkam.

Erst nervös, dann ängstlich ging Karl in der Hütte auf und ab.

Wie so oft hatte Tim sich bei einsetzender Dämmerung ausgezogen, hatte seine Kleidung mehr oder weniger ordentlich auf eine der Kisten gelegt, die ihr Hab und Gut enthielten, und hatte sich verwandelt. Nach einem letzten Kraulen und einem Kuss auf den haarigen Kopf war er losgelaufen, in den Wald hinein. Erst, als Tim weg gewesen war, war Karl aufgefallen, dass Vollmond war.

Eigentlich kein Grund zu Beunruhigung, schließlich gehörte das Gebiet hier ja zu niemandem.

Aber als Tim auch um Mitternacht noch nicht zu Hause war, wurde Karl immer unruhiger.

Kurzentschlossen verließ er die Hütte. Diesmal würde er nicht bis zum Morgen warten sondern sofort nach Tim suchen.

So groß war der Wald nicht, in dem Tim sich aufhalten würde, also konnte er systematisch suchen. Er rief hin und wieder nach ihm, ansonsten lauschte er und versuchte seinen Geruch aufzufangen.

Irgendwann, er war bestimmt schon fast eine Stunde unterwegs, fing er den kupfrigen Geruch von Blut auf.

Hoffentlich ist das nicht Tim, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, aber er wusste, dass der Wunsch vergebens war. Es war eindeutig Tims Blut.

So schnell es ging folgte er der Spur. Je näher er kam, desto deutlicher und schwerer wurde der Blutgeruch.

Verdammt, das roch nach viel Blut! Karl achtete nicht mehr auf Gestrüpp, auf Pfützen oder den Bach, auch die Zweige, die ihm ins Gesicht schlugen, waren ihm egal. Schließlich sah er ein blutiges Fellbündel vor sich auf dem Waldboden liegen.

Bitte lass das nicht Tim sein, dachte Karl und beschleunigte noch einmal.

Dann fiel er neben dem rötlichen Wolf auf die Knie. "Tim", keuchte er erschrocken. Sofort tastete er nach einem Puls.

Seine Finger zitterten so, dass es etwas brauchte, bis er endlich einen schwachen Puls fand.

"Oh, Tim", wisperte er ergriffen. "Was ist bloß mit dir passiert?" Der Wolf rührte sich nicht, so dass Karl ihn vorsichtig untersuchte. An verschiedenen Stellen blutete er, und ein Hinterlauf lag ziemlich schief, er war wohl gebrochen.

Karl sah sich kurz um, konnte auf den ersten Blick aber niemanden entdecken, der für Tims Verletzungen verantwortlich sein könnte. 

Je länger er hier war, desto unsicherer wurde er. Er witterte weiter Gefahr - sie mussten hier weg. "Tim, es tut mir leid, aber wir können hier nicht bleiben." Er hatte keine Antwort erwartet und auch keine bekommen. 

Er schluckte heftig, dann hob er Tim so vorsichtig es ging in seine Arme.

Behutsam drückte er Tim an sich, dann ging er los, erst langsam, als er merkte, dass er Tim fest genug hielt, lief er los, leichtfüßig und doch umsichtig lief er durch den Wald.

Er brauchte länger als für den Hinweg, aber er musste auch häufiger Umwege laufen, da er mit Tim im Arm nicht durch das dichteste Gebüsch laufen konnte.

Endlich erreichte er die Hütte und ließ Tim ganz vorsichtig auf ihr Lager gleiten.

Tim war immer noch ohne Bewusstsein.

Karl schaltete das Licht ein - mit einer Autobatterie betrieben sie einige LED-Lampen, die die Hütte in ausreichendes Licht tauchte. So konnte er Tim genauer untersuchen. Was er sah, ließ ihn stocken - Tim war voller Blut, und die Wunden an der Flanke und dem Hinterlauf waren groß.

Wenn er das richtig erkannte, dann war ein Großteil Bisswunden.

Er holte einige der Wasserflaschen, die sie hier lagerten, und begann Tim zu säubern. Die Wunden waren ziemlich verdreckt - hoffentlich entzündeten sie sich nicht allzu sehr.

Eigentlich müsste Tim zum Arzt. Verdammt, hier in der Hütte hatten sie noch nicht mal richtiges Verbandsmaterial oder sowas.

Er würde zur Apotheke laufen, gleich morgen früh, und Jod und Verbandsmaterial kaufen. Zum Arzt konnte er mit Tim nicht - ein Arzt für Menschen würde ihn nicht behandeln, und ein Tierarzt aufgrund der Verletzungen vermutlich einschläfern!

Karl konnte nur hoffen, dass Tims Werwolfkräfte stark genug waren und er sich so von den Verletzungen erholte.

***

"Oh man", murmelte Mario, als Karl geendet hatte. Man sah dem Vampir an, wie ihm die Geschichte noch immer nahe ging, die Angst um seinen Gefährten und das Gefühl nichts für ihn tun zu können. 

"Dann war es Kubas Rudel, das Tim so verletzt hat?" fragte Thomas leise.

Tim schüttelte den Kopf. "Kubas Rudel war es beim ersten Mal, hier in unserem Revier. Da im Niemandsland - das waren auch gebissene Wölfe, da bin ich mir sicher. Aber nicht Kubas Leute." 

Robert runzelte die Stirn. "Da sollten sich keine Wölfe rumtreiben. Das Gebiet ist als Pufferzone gedacht." 

"Sie scheinen das nicht so zu sehen", überlegte Tim. "Ich war einfach unterwegs, bisschen laufen, bisschen jagen, da hab ich sie gehört - und gerochen. Ganz klar Gebissene - und sie kamen gleich auf mich zu. Ich hätte gleich abhauen sollen, aber... man macht halt Fehler. Sie waren zu fünft. Irgendwann habe ich mich totgestellt - viel zu spät, vermutlich. 

"Zwei Rudel Gebissene sind zu viel", meinte Daniel und sah seinen Vater an. 

"Ich weiß - aber willst du sie bekämpfen? Oder wie willst du sie loswerden?" 

"Keine Ahnung. Aber wir können dieses Rudel nicht ungestraft davonkommen lassen. Tim wäre fast gestorben!" 

"Nein, das ganz bestimmt nicht. Wir sollten uns also erstmal um das Rudel da im Niemandsland kümmern. Kubas Rudel - ein kleiner Kampf, ein paar Kratzer - das ist normal. Ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod nicht." 

"Aber auch ihnen sollten wir deutlich sagen, dass wir keine Angriffe tolerieren", sagte Daniel. "Wenn sie hierbleiben wollen, müssen sie sich an unsere Regeln halten." 

"Das werde ich machen - ich werde mich noch diese Woche mit dem Alpha treffen." 

"Am besten nach dem Gespräch morgen", warf Mario ein. 

"Ja..." Robert schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. "So viel diplomatische Arbeit auf einmal." 

"Endlich ist hier mal was los" grinste Tim. 

Robert sah ihn einen Moment an. "Das gefällt dir, was?" 

"Ist doch aufregend. Ich mein, wir haben jetzt Vampire als Freunde!" 

"Und diese zwei hier sind auch jederzeit willkommen. Aber da hängt ja noch viel mehr dran. Ein ganzer Clan." 

"Deshalb kommen ja morgen auch Federico und seine Gefährtin." 

"Eleonore", warf Mario ein. "Eleonore ist seine Gefährtin. Eine sehr liebe Vampirin, die eigentlich nicht mehr reist - es ist also eine große Ehre für euch, dass sie mitkommt." 

"Außerdem kommen noch Sven und Christoph", fügte Thomas hinzu. "Und Kuba halt..." 

"Kuba? Aber das ist doch einer von den Gebissenen", wandte Tim ein. 

"Und Daniels und mein Teamkollege. Er ist in einer... schwierigen Situation", sagte Mario. 

"Weil er mit einem Vampir und einem Wolf zusammenspielt?" 

"Nein, weil er sich in einen Vampir verknallt hat." 

"Was?", fragte Tim überrascht. "Verliebt?" 

Mario nickte. Jetzt war es eh zu spät, um das Ganze für sich zu behalten. Außerdem war es vermutlich ganz gut, wenn die Leute hier Bescheid wussten. "In Sven, einen unserer ganz jungen Vampire." 

"Und was sagt euer Clan dazu? Der Clanführer?" 

"Svens Meister weiß Bescheid und unterstützt ihn", sagte Thomas. "Und Federico... wird davon wohl morgen erfahren. Außer Christoph hat ihn schon informiert, das weiß ich nicht." 

"Dann sollten wir uns von unserer besten Seite zeigen, damit wir das junge Glück nicht gefährden, was? Also noch mal das Fell bürsten und die Krallen stutzen." 

Mario lachte leise. "Wenn ihr das möchtet. Ich hoffe allerdings, dass ihr in menschlicher Gestalt zum Treffen kommt. Die Verständigung ist sonst so schwer." 

"Wenn’s eng wird, kann Lillia sie bestimmt überzeugen. So ein süßes Wölfchen muss man doch lieben", meinte Thomas. 

"Na unsere Kleine hat euch ja mächtig um den Finger gewickelt", sagte Robert. 

"Ja, total", gab Mario zu. 

"Ja, das kann sie gut. Sie wickelt die Kerle jetzt schon ein", grinste Daniel breit. 

Robert lachte. "Dann werden wir in ein paar Jahren wohl Wachen aufstellen müssen." 

"Das befürchte ich auch", sagte Daniel. 

"Wenn sie ein paar Clanführer um den Finger wickelt, muss das ja nichts schlechtes sein", meinte Thomas. 

"Mal sehen", sagte Robert. "Wenn das Treffen gut läuft, dann kann Federico uns hier in der Burg besuchen. Und Lillia kennenlernen." 

"Das ist deine Entscheidung, Robert", meinte Mario, "und Federico wird jede Entscheidung akzeptieren." 

Robert nickte. "So und ich denke, wir sollten Tim jetzt Ruhe gönnen. Auch wenn Mario dich vollständig geheilt hat, bist du immer noch nicht ganz gesund." 

"Hmm", machte Tim, "Mag aber nicht hoch..." 

"Du siehst aber müde aus", meinte Karl und strich ihm sanft eine Haarlocke aus der Stirn. 

"Vielleicht leg ich mich aufs Sofa", überlegte Tim. 

"Wir könnten uns doch einen Film angucken", schlug Karl vor. "Du hast mal gesagt, dass du das gern machst. Faul rumliegen, und einen Film gucken." 

"Ja, das können wir machen", stimmte Tim zu. "Im Wohnzimmer sind eine Menge DVDs, da können wir uns was raussuchen." 

Karl lächelte. "Schön. Ich hab schon ewig keinen Film mehr gesehen." 

"Dann such einen aus, und wir gucken mal, wo wir ihn sehen - ob in meinem Zimmer, oder in einem Wohnzimmer." 

Lächelnd stand Karl auf und hielt Tim dann die Hand hin um ihn hochzuziehen. 

Er merkte, wie Tim ein wenig schwankte und legte ihm dann fürsorglich einen Arm um. 

Die anderen sahen den beiden nach, wie sich durch eine Verbindungstür verschwanden. 

"Das war mal eine Geschichte", murmelte Robert. 

"Ja... ziemlich dramatisch", nickte Daniel. 

"Dass er sich als Wolf einfach so zu Karl zu schleichen... und sich erstmal kraulen lassen." 

"Hat sich halt verliebt unser Tim. Und Karl scheint das Herz am rechten Fleck zu haben." 

"Ja, das Gefühl habe ich auch", nickte Robert. "Tim hat sich da schon einen ganz guten Mann ausgesucht." 

"Freut mich, dass ihr das so seht", sagte Thomas. 

"Ich würde es nicht so sehen, hätte Karl nicht so viel für Tim getan. Und er fügt sich wirklich gut ins Rudel ein." 

"Das ist die Hauptsache", sagte Daniel. 

"Er ist wirklich sehr bemüht", meinte Robert. "Ein sehr ruhiger Mann, ich denke, das tut dem Rudel auch gut." 

"Jetzt haben wir also einen Rudelvampir", grinste Daniel. 

Mario lachte. "Menschen halten sich einen Hund - die Wölfe halten sich dafür einen Vampir." 

"Da bekommt das Wort Bluthund eine ganz neue Bedeutung", lachte Thomas. 

Alle Anwesenden lachten auf. "Oh je, lass das Bloß die beiden nicht hören." 

"Damit werden sie leben müssen", meinte Daniel. "Sie werden mit solchen und anderen Sprüchen aufgezogen werden. Dafür ist eine Familie schließlich da." 

"Aber lasst euch ein bisschen Zeit", bat Robert, "Sie haben erstmal Ruhe verdient, nach ihrem Abenteuer." 

"Das wissen wird doch", sagte Daniel. "Im Moment werden alle ganz vorsichtig und sanft mit ihnen umgehen." 

"Ich hoffe, auch Gabriel und du haltet euch daran." 

"Hey, ich mag Tim! Ich würde doch niemals dumme Sprüche reißen", sagte Daniel, konnte sein Grinsen aber nicht verbergen. 

"Ich glaub, er würde da was anderes sagen." 

"Tim ist aber auch nicht so unschuldig, wie er immer tut. Erinnerst du dich an den Senf in meinen Schuhen? Oder das Mittel in meiner Shampoo-Flasche, die meine Haare blau gefärbt haben?" 

Robert lachte. "Er hat sich bemüht, ja. Besonders die blauen Haare waren toll." 

"Gibt’s Fotos davon?" fragte Mario sofort nach. 

"Klar", nickte Robert und zückte sein Handy. Es dauerte etwas, dann hatte er die Bilder gefunden - Bilder von Daniel mit knallblauen Haaren. 

Thomas und Mario lachten beide auf. "Ist sein Fell auch blau geworden oder nur die menschlichen Haare?" 

"Teilweise. Das Fell am Kopf war blau, aber der Rest war nicht gefärbt." 

"Es sah scheiße aus", knurrte Daniel. "Ich war das Gespött des ganzen Rudels. Gabriel hat mich wochenlang Blaukäppchen gerufen." 

Mario und Thomas lachten auf. "Blaukäppchen ist gut!" 

"Das ist nicht lustig!"

"Nein, Daniel, gar nicht", grinste Thomas ihn an.

"Pass auf, dass du demnächst nicht mit rosa Haaren aufwachst", warnte Daniel.

"Nur mit Glitzer", verlangte Thomas. "Alles andere ist langweilig."

"Ähm... darf ich dazu auch was sagen?" fragte Mario.

"Ja, bitte?", sah Daniel ihn auffordernd an.

"Ich fänds schön, wenn Thomas Haare so bleiben würden."

"Na gut", seufzte Daniel. "Du als sein Gefährte hast da natürlich das letzte Wort."

"Danke, das ist sehr nett von dir."

"Also, ich verabschiede mich dann mal", stand Robert auf, "ich habe noch zu tun."

"Wir sehen uns dann morgen", sagte Thomas mit einem Lächeln.

"Ja - ich bin schon sehr gespannt", gestand Robert.

"Wir freuen uns", sagte Mario. "Bis morgen."

Mario und Thomas blieben mit Daniel sitzen, bald darauf gesellten sich auch Gabriel und seine Frau Editha zu ihnen, und gemeinsam hatten sie viel Spaß, ehe die Wölfe schlafen gingen.

Dann machten sich auch Thomas und Mario auf den Weg nach Hause.

"Aufregend", murmelte Mario, als sie zusammen im Bett lagen. "Echt eine aufregende Zeit."

"Das kannst du laut sagen", lächelte Thomas.

"Aber immerhin geht es Tim besser. Der braucht nur noch ein paar Tage liebevolle Pflege von Karl, dann ist alles wieder gut. Und Karl hat ein neues Zuhause gefunden, ich hab das Gefühl, es gefällt ihm da."

"Das glaube ich auch", sagte Thomas. "Offenbar hat ihm familiärer Anschluss mehr gefehlt, als er gewusst hat." 

"Und bei dem Clan in Hamburg gibt es den nicht - das haben wir ja auch schon gemerkt."

"Nein... aber wir sollten den Clan trotzdem informieren, dass es Karl gut geht. Zumindest Gustav macht sich ja wirklich Sorgen."

"Ja, natürlich - wollen wir ihn anrufen, oder morgen früh hinlaufen?"

"Bevor ich los muss, können wir ja kurz bei ihm vorgucken", schlug Thomas vor.

"Das ist gut - ich würde es ihm auch lieber direkt erzählen."

"Dann machen wir das so. Und jetzt ruh dich ein bisschen aus. Für dich waren die letzten Tage auch anstrengend."

Mario nickte leicht und schloss die Augen. Dicht an Thomas gekuschelt fiel er schnell in den Ruhezustand der Vampire.


	49. Gute Nachrichten für Gustav

Wenige Stunden später wachten Mario und Thomas auf, machten sich frisch und liefen dann zu Gustav.

Sie spürten schon von weitem, dass er zu Hause war.

"Was genau erzählen wir Gustav eigentlich?" fragte Mario. "Also... das mit Tim sollte Karl schon selbst erzählen, oder?"

"Ja, das muss er entscheiden und dann auch erzählen. Aber wir haben ihn gefunden, er war umgezogen, weil er Ärger mit den Wölfen hatte."

Mario nickte. Das klang gut.

"Dann los." Thomas klingelte, dann warteten sie, dass Gustav die Tür öffnete.

Was wenig später passierte.

"Guten Morgen", grüßte Gustav sie freundlich. "Kommt rein."

"Guten, Morgen, Gustav", sagte Mario und folgte ihm dann mit Thomas zusammen ins Innere.

Sie wurden ins Wohnzimmer geführt, und Gustav bedeutete ihnen sich zu setzen. "Ihr wirkt zufrieden", stellte er fest.

"Sind wir", lächelte Thomas. "Wir haben gute Nachrichten."

"Ja? Erzählt", forderte Gustav sie auf.

"Wir haben Karl gefunden", sagte Mario. "Und es geht ihm gut."

Bei ihren bisherigen Besuchen war Gustav freundlich, aber immer auch kühl und distanziert gewesen, jetzt fühlten Thomas und Mario jedoch ganz deutlich, wie eine ungeheure Last von ihm fiel. Erleichtert schloss er kurz die Augen, und sie hatten fast den Eindruck, er wollte sie dankbar umarmen.

"Karl hatte ein paar Probleme mit dem neuen Wolfsrudel hier", fuhr Thomas fort. "Aber ich denke, alles Weitere sollte er dir selbst erzählen."

"Es geht ihm aber gut, sagt ihr?", fragte Gustav noch einmal nach.

"Sogar sehr gut", nickte Mario. 

"Das ist gut... ich hab mir wirklich große Sorgen um ihn gemacht. Er ist ein sehr sensibler Vampir."

"Wir sagen ihm Bescheid, dass er sich so schnell wie möglich bei dir melden soll", versprach Mario.

"Danke. Und... grüßt ihn von mir, ja?"

"Machen wir", sagte Thomas.

"Kann ich sonst noch etwas für euch tun?" Jetzt war Gustav wieder so, wie sie ihn kennengelernt hatten - freundlich-kühl.

"Nein, danke. Wir wollten dich nur schnell informieren."

"Danke, dass ihr vorbeigekommen seid."

Mario und Thomas erhoben sich und verabschiedeten sich dann von Gustav.

Von da aus liefen sie ein Stück gemeinsam nach Süden, sie hatten noch Zeit, so dass Mario Thomas ein Stück begleiten konnte.

"Ich versuche heute Abend so früh wie möglich zu kommen", sagte Thomas als sie sich schließlich trennten.

"Ich freu mich auf dich", lächelte Mario ihn an und küsste ihn liebevoll.

"Und morgen nehmen wir uns mal einen Abend frei", sagte Thomas und zog Mario an sich. "Ich will dich mal wieder ganz für mich haben."

"Oh ja, ich dich auch. So zur Feier des Erfolgs."

"Dann bis später", wisperte Thomas und machte sich auf den Weg nach München. 

Mario sah ihm noch etwas nach und fühlte dabei auch deutlich, wie Thomas sich entfernte. Dann lief er zurück nach Hause und machte sich fertig fürs Training.

Vier Tage blieben noch bis zum ersten Spiel, dem Pokalspiel. Er freute sich schon darauf, endlich wieder auf dem Platz zu stehen.

Auch, wenn sie zusammen die EM gespielt hatten, hatte die Pause nach seinem Geschmack viel zu lange gedauert.

Und es wäre eine schöne Abwechslung von der ganzen Aufregung, die hier grade um ihn herum herrschte.

Das Training lief wie üblich. Nach dem Duschen wandte er sich an Kuba. "Lust was essen zu gehen?", fragte er.

Ein wenig zögernd nickte Kuba. "Ja, warum nicht."

"Schön - was magst du essen?"

"Ich hab gestern entschieden, also such du aus."

"Was hältst du von was exotischem?", schlug Mario vor, "Indisch?"

"Ich dachte du magst keine Gewürze?"

"Ich mag nichts, was zu scharf gewürzt ist. Ich werde die ganz milde Kindervariante nehmen - das ist dann voll heftig", grinste Mario ihn an.

Kuba lachte leise. "Dann also zum Inder."

Es war schön Kuba so gelöst zu erleben, überlegte Mario, als sie zum Parkplatz gingen.

"Bleibt es eigentlich bei heute Abend?" fragte Kuba ein wenig nervös.

"Ja, klar. Sven kommt mit seinem Meister, und unser Clanführer mit seiner Gefährtin."

"Euer Clanführer kommt auch?" fragte Kuba mit deutlicher Panik im Blick.

"Ja, er will sich mit dem Alpha der Geborenen treffen."

"Oh?"

"Wir wussten ja bis vor kurzen nichts von eurer Existenz - also der Werwölfe allgemein - und da hält Federico einen... Antrittsbesuch für angemessen."

"Wird er Sven verbieten mich zu sehen?"

"Das glaube ich nicht. Er möchte, dass seine Vampire zufrieden sind, glücklich, und wenn Sven mit dir glücklich ist..."

"Ich hoffe sehr, dass ich ihn glücklich machen kann", murmelte Kuba. "Wenn man es mir erlaubt..."

"Von Seiten der Vampire hast du nichts zu befürchten", versuchte Mario ihn zu beruhigen.

"Aber von meiner aus..."

"Kannst du nicht mit deinen Leuten reden?" 

Kuba schüttelte wie schon so oft den Kopf. "Sie würden es nicht verstehen. Und mich dafür bestrafen. Und... Sven auch." 

"Wenn du willst - dann hast du machtvolle Alliierte." 

Kuba seufzte. "Ich hab dir doch schon erklärt, dass ich keine Alternative sehe. Ich wäre ein Wolf ohne Rudel..." 

"Du hättest einen Gefährten." 

"Aber ein Wolf braucht andere Wölfe. Und bei Vollmond... bin ich gefährlich." 

Eine Idee keimte in Mario, aber die würde er noch nicht aussprechen. "Es wird sich für alles eine Lösung finden, da bin ich sicher." 

"Wenn du meinst... Dann lass uns jetzt erstmal zum Essen fahren, ok?" 

"Ja, bisschen Ablenkung, ja? Leckere Ablenkung." 

Kuba lächelte und fuhr los. 

Er fuhr auf direktem Weg zu dem indischen Restaurant, das die Mannschaft öfter besuchte. 

"Freust du dich schon aufs Spiel?" fragte Kuba als sie wenig später an einem Tisch saßen. 

"Oh ja, endlich wieder ein richtiges Spiel - nicht diese blöden Testspiele." 

"Ja, wird wirklich Zeit. Die Vorbereitung kommt einem jedes Jahr länger vor." 

"Dabei brauchen wir beide doch gar keine. Und Daniel auch nicht." 

Kuba grinste ein wenig wölfisch. "Nein, das macht es noch schlimmer." 

"Aber wir müssen ja auf die Menschen Rücksicht nehmen." 

"Ist es für dich nicht schwer?" fragte Kuba. "So... zwischen all den Menschen?" 

"Du meinst, mich so langsam zu bewegen? Das ist reine Übungssache." 

"Du übst also, dich langsam zu bewegen?" fragte Kuba. 

"Ja, klar. Sonst fällt es ja auf." 

"Und warum fällt es bei den Tests vom Doc nicht auf? Ich meine... nen Herzschlag wirst du ja vermutlich nicht einfach so vortäuschen, oder?" 

"Nein, das kann ich nicht. Aber ein klein bisschen kann ich Menschen beeinflussen, und der Doc ist recht einfach zu beeinflussen." 

"Dann macht Sven das auch so? Er beeinflusst den Doc um nicht aufzufliegen?" 

"Ja, muss er ja. Er ist darin wohl ziemlich gut - ich hab das ganz schön üben müssen." 

"Seid ihr darin nicht alle gut?" 

"Naja, nicht so", gestand Mario. 

"Das... beruhigt mich ein bisschen. Ich hab langsam das Gefühl, als wärst du in allem so viel besser als ich." 

"Echt? Ich bin nicht so gut..." 

"Bist du. Allein schon, dass du immer noch mit mir redest und so nett bist. Hab ich nicht verdient..." 

"Ich mochte dich immer, Kuba, und ich wusste, dass du nicht einfach so mies drauf warst." 

"Bevor ich ein Wolf wurde, war ich auch nicht so... so wütend und gemein", sagte Kuba leise. 

"Bist du jetzt ja auch nicht mehr." 

"Wenn Vollmond ist, dann werde ich wieder so sein." 

"Ja, aber du bist dabei nicht so... persönlich." 

"Wenn doch dann... dann hau mich am besten K.O.", grinste Kuba schief. 

"Och nee - ich zeig dir meine Zähne, das wird dann schon reichen." 

"Hey, als Wolf hab ich auch schon ziemlich beeindruckende Zähne." 

"Ich kann meine jederzeit rausholen"; grinste Mario ihn an. 

"Ok, ein Punkt für dich", gab sich Kuba geschlagen. 

"Und bei Vollmond geh dir vorsichtshalber aus dem Weg." 

"Ah, du hast also doch Angst vorm bösen Wolf." 

"Einmal im Monat, ja. Er hat mir erzählt, dass er dann voll böse gefährlich ist.“

Kuba lächelte, sagte aber nichts mehr, weil in diesem Moment der Kellner kam. 

Er verteilte die Karten und nahm die Getränkewünsche auf. "Ich habe da gerade ein kleines Problem", fing Mario an, "Ich vertrage kein scharfes Essen. Können Sie mir da etwas empfehlen?" 

Der Kellner nickte und schlug eine Seite der Speisekarte auf. "Die Sachen hier sind alle sehr mild." 

"Dankeschön", lächelte Mario ihn an und besah sich die Seite. 

Er wählte schließlich ein Tandoori-Gericht mit einer milden Tomatensahne-Sauce aus. 

Auch Kuba wählte, allerdings schön scharf, wie er meinte. 

"Wie... wie ist euer Clanchef eigentlich so?" fragte Kuba schließlich. 

Mario lächelte beim Gedanken an Federico. "Er möchte, dass unser Clan eine Familie ist. Und er selbst ist der Vater. Er hat die Fäden in der Hand, er regelt und schickt uns auch mal in der Weltgeschichte herum, aber er möchte uns glücklich sehen." 

"Deshalb wird er auch nichts gegen mich haben?" 

"Ja, er möchte Sven glücklich sehen - und wenn er mit dir glücklich ist, dann ist das so. Aber er wird erstmal sehr überrascht sein." 

"Dann weiß er noch gar nichts von mir?" 

"Ich glaube nicht, ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Christoph ihn überraschen will." 

"Ich hoffe nur, dass er Überraschungen mag." 

"Er wird niemandem den Kopf abreißen", versuchte Mario ihn zu beruhigen. 

"Ich verlass mich da ganz auf dich", grinste Kuba schief. 

"Kannst du, versprochen. Ich pass auf dich auf, wenn Federico und Eleonore kommen." 

"Wer genau ist Eleonore?" 

"Federicos Gefährtin - also quasi die Mutter des Clans." 

"Dann... dann weiß er offenbar immerhin wie es ist, wenn man verliebt ist." 

"Ja, das wissen sie beide. Auch, wenn das frisch verliebt bei ihnen schon ein paar Jahre her ist." 

"Wie lange genau?" 

"Ich weiß es gar nicht so genau. Aber ihre goldene Hochzeit haben sie wohl schon ein paar Mal gefeiert. So... acht bis zehn Mal, schätze ich." 

"Kannst du dir das vorstellen? So lange mit jemandem zusammen zu sein?" 

"Ja", sagte Mario fest. "Mit Thomas, ja." 

Kuba lächelte leicht. "Du klingst dir sehr sicher." 

"Ja, bin ich mir auch. Das mit Thomas - wir sind wie eine Person." 

"Klingt schön..." 

"Ja, das ist es auch - wir gehören einfach zusammen." 

"Ob Sven und ich das auch mal übereinander sagen werden?" 

"Ich hoffe es, Kuba. Ich wünsche es euch." 

"Da kommt das Essen", sagte Kuba. 

"Oh, das riecht ja verdammt lecker", nickte Mario. 

"Das sieht auch wie immer fantastisch aus", sagte Kuba mit leuchtenden Augen. 

"Dann guten Appetit", wünschte der Kellner. 

"Danke", lächelte Mario. 

Auch Kuba nickte leicht und begann dann zu essen. "Hui, schön scharf", grinste er. 

"Zu scharf für dich, Wölfchen?" fragte Mario neckend. 

"Nö, aber für dich, Leiche", grinste Kuba ihn an. 

"Punkt für dich", lachte Mario und probierte sein Tandoori-Gericht. 

Es war gut gewürzt, aber zu ertragen, und nach einigen Bissen wirklich lecker.

Während des Essens schwiegen sie. Zum Reden war das Essen einfach zu gut. Außerdem war es schön, wie entspannt und gelöst Kuba inzwischen war. Sven hatte da wirklich ein Wunder bewirkt. 

Jetzt mussten sie nur dafür sorgen, dass die beiden auch eine Chance zusammen hatten.An Federico würde es sicher nicht liegen - er würde überrascht sein, aber Mario konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass dieser herzliche Vampir Kuba ablehnen würde. Und für das Problem mit Kubas Rudel würden sie irgendwie eine Lösung finden. Wenn sie alle gemeinsam überlegten würden sie schon eine Lösung finden, da war Mario zuversichtlich.

Nach dem Essen ging es zurück zum zweiten Training. Mario merkte, wie Kuba unruhiger wurde, und er wünschte, er könnte andere ebenso gut beeinflussen wie Thomas. Aber er sparte sich einen Versuch. Er war viel zu schlecht darin um einen aufgewühlten Werwolf zu beruhigen.

Das tat er lieber indem er mit ihm sprach und ihn ablenkte.

"Wann soll ich bei dir sein?" fragte Kuba, als das Training schließlich vorbei war.

"Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie das heute alles abläuft... was hältst du davon, wenn Sven erstmal zu dir kommt, und wir euch anrufen, wenn wir was wissen?"

"Ja, das klingt gut", sagte Kuba sofort mit leuchtenden Augen.

"Wusste ich doch, dass dir der Plan gefällt", grinste Mario ihn an. "Soll ich ihn dann zu dir nach Hause schicken?"

Kuba nickte. "Ich muss aufräumen", sagte er dann aus heiterem Himmel und sah Mario an. "Und zwar schnell."

Mario lachte. "Dann ab nach Hause. Zwei Stunden hast du bestimmt noch, immerhin muss Sven auch noch trainieren und dann herlaufen."

"Bis später!" rief Kuba und verschwand.

Mario sah ihm lächelnd nach. Kuba war wirklich verändert, sehr verändert. Und es war schön ihn so zu sehen.

"Langsam frag ich mich, ob du Kuba unter Drogen setzt", grinste Daniel, der plötzlich neben ihm stand.

"Ja, klar - sehr wirkungsvolle Drogen. Die nehmen Karl und Tim auch."

"Oh ja, das stimmt allerdings. Alles klebrig süß, wo die beiden hinkommen."

"Wirst du dich dran gewöhnen müssen - und wenn du deine Wölfin findest, wird das nicht anders sein."

"Na, mal abwarten", meinte Daniel. "Mein Vater und ich wollten so gegen 19 Uhr zu euch kommen. Ist das ok?" 

"Ja, sehr gut. Wir erwarten unsere Clanführer etwa um halb sieben."

"Dann passt das ja."

"Ja, passt sehr gut. Ich bin schon sehr gespannt."

"Na frag uns mal. Das ist für uns auch totales Neuland."

"Immerhin seid ihr im Vorteil, dass ihr immer von unserer Existenz wusstet."

"Nicht von der Existenz netter Vampire. Für uns hat es ja immer nur blutrünstige Monster gegeben."

"Gut, dann sind wir alle überrascht", gab Mario zu. "Du, ich muss langsam los, Thomas kommt bald an."

"Dann nimm deinen Thomas mal in Empfang. Bis später."

"Bis später", verabschiedete sich Mario und fuhr nach Hause. Wieder einmal nervte ihn der Verkehr, aber er konnte ja schlecht bei helllichtem Tag durch die Stadt laufen.

Er war natürlich trotzdem viel früher als Thomas da und begann ein wenig aufzuräumen.

Wenn nachher dieses hochdiplomatische Gespräch stattfinden sollte, sollten sie hier alles perfekt haben. Kurzentschlossen rief er bei Thomas an und bat ihn noch etwas Blut mitzubringen, für die Wölfe besorgte er italienische Antipasti und etwas Hackfleisch.


	50. Ein Treffen

Schließlich spürte er, wie Thomas immer näher kam.

Erwartungsvoll öffnete er die Tür.

"Da bin ich", lächelte Thomas und umarmte Mario fest.

"Schön", lächelte Mario und erwiderte die Umarmung.

"Und ich hab was von dem leckeren Straußenblut mitgebracht."

"Oh, das ist sehr gut", freute sich Mario. "Ich wollte unsere Gäste hier angemessen bewirten."

"Ist auch richtig", sagte Thomas. 

"Also, die Wölfe kommen gegen sieben - Federico wird wohl etwas früher hier sein. Wie spät ist es jetzt?"

"Kurz nach sechs. Wir haben also noch etwas Zeit für uns."

"Hmm", knurrte Mario, "nicht genug."

"Nein. Die nehmen wir uns aber morgen. Versprochen."

Sie konnten die Zeit nicht so nutzen, wie Mario es sich gewünscht hatte, dennoch hatten sie eine ruhige halbe Stunde für sich, die sie schweigend und entspannt auf dem Sofa verbrachten. Dann fühlten sie die vier erwarteten Vampire kommen.

Mario und Thomas standen auf und öffneten die Haustür um den Besuch zu erwarten.

Kurt darauf kamen sie um eine Ecke - vorne Federico in einem dunklen Anzug, klassisch-modern. dahinter Christoph und Sven, Christoph ebenfalls etwas förmlicher gekleidet, Sven in Jeans und Hemd. Als letzte traf Eleonore ein, in einem dunkelgrünen Samtkleid mit silbernen Stickereien.

"Hallo, schön das ihr all da seid", begrüßte Mario sie.

"Vielen Dank für die Einladung", lächelte Eleonore ihn an, dann sah sie sich um. "Sehr schön habt ihr es hier."

"Ein bisschen kleiner als in Florenz, aber mir gefällt’s auch", sagte Mario.

"Und bei weitem nicht so alt", grinste Thomas.

"Muss es ja auch nicht sein", sagte Federico. "Ihr seid jung, da braucht ihr auch was Modernes um euch."

"Also... Sven, möchtest du dich erstmal... verabschieden?", fragte Mario den jungen Vampir.

"Kuba hat mir schon geschrieben, dass ich gleich zu ihm kommen kann", lächelte Sven glücklich.

"Kuba?", fragte Federico nach.

"Das erklären wir dir gleich", versprach Christoph und sah dann zu Sven. "Los ab mit dir, lass ihn nicht warten."

"Bis später", verabschiedete sich Sven strahlend, dann verschwand er.

"Da ist jemand verliebt", meinte Eleonore lächelnd.

"Oh ja", lächelte Thomas. "Aber deswegen sind wir ja nicht hier. Kommt doch rein ins Wohnzimmer - kann ich euch etwas anbieten? Wir haben Strauß da."

"Gern", sagte Federico.

"Dann setzt euch", forderte Thomas sie auf und holte Weingläser um ihnen von dem Blut einzuschenken.

"Also, wer ist dieser Kuba?" fragte Eleonore neugierig nach. 

"Es ist einer meiner Mitspieler, er hat früher mit Sven zusammen in Dortmund gespielt", erzählte Mario - und ließ dabei das wichtigste aus.

"Ich wollte dir schon davon erzählen, aber als ich gehört, dass ihr herkommt, dachte ich, dass wir es hier vor Ort besprechen können", sagte Christoph. "Dann könnt ihr Kuba auch gleich kennenlernen."

Eleonore sah ihn mit einem liebevollen Lächeln an. "Es ist schön, dass er jemanden gefunden hat. Seit Lars Agnes hat, fühlte er sich immer etwas zurückgesetzt."

"Ich freu mich auch für ihn", sagte Christoph. "Aber ganz einfach ist es nicht... das werdet ihr dann nachher ja sehen. Erstmal würde ich gern die ganze Geschichte mit Karl hören."

Mario blickte auf die Uhr. "Wir haben noch etwa eine halbe Stunde Zeit, ehe die Wölfe kommen, das reicht", meinte er und begann ausführlich zu erzählen.

Ganz ruhig lauschten die Vampire der Erzählung von Mario und Thomas ohne sie einmal zu unterbrechen.

"Und jetzt haben die Wölfe Karl mehr oder weniger in ihr Rudel aufgenommen", erzählte Mario zum Abschluss.

"Weiß Karls Clan das schon?" fragte Federico.

"Wir haben Gustav heute Morgen informiert, dass wir Karl gefunden haben, und dass es ihm gut geht. Alles Weitere sollte Karl selbst klären."

"Da bin ich ja mal auf die Reaktion gespannt", meinte Federico schmunzelnd.

"Sind wir auch" - nicht nur auf Johanns, sondern auch auf Federicos, dachte Thomas im Stillen.

"Und dem jungen Wolf geht es wieder gut?" fragte Eleonore.

"Ja, er erholt sich. Mario hat da wirklich Wunder gewirkt, als wir ihn fanden, war er kaum noch am Leben", erzählte Thomas.

"Dann scheinen deine Kräfte noch weiter gewachsen zu sein", bemerkte Federico.

"Er hat schon noch gelebt, aber er war halt sehr schwach", versuchte Mario zu relativieren. "Aber die Wunden hatten sich entzündet, das war das Problem."

"Trotzdem ist es schon außergewöhnlich, wie schnell deine Kräfte wachsen. Du bist noch so jung."

"Vielleicht ist das ja, weil ich sie geerbt habe - dass da einfach schon die Kraft von Laurentius mit drin steckt", überlegte Mario.

Federico nickte nachdenklich. "Das ist eine interessante Theorie. Wenn ich wieder in Florenz bin, werde ich mal ein paar Bücher zu Rate ziehen."

Mario lächelte leicht. Federico war ebenso ein Bücherwurm wie Luciano, fiel ihm wieder auf. In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür.

"Das werden Robert und Daniel sein", sagte er und stand auf.

Er ging zur Tür und ließ die beiden Wölfe rein. "Schön, dass ihr da seid - Federico, Eleonore und Christoph sind schon da."

"Wir sind sehr gespannt", sagte Robert.

"Dann kommt gleich mal mit", führte Mario sie ins Wohnzimmer.

Schnell stellte er alle vor, dann setzten sie sich.

"Es ist mir eine Ehre, Sie kennenzulernen"; begann Federico das Gespräch.

Robert nickte und lächelte Federico an. "Mir auch. Ihr Clan hat viel für unser Rudel getan. Dafür möchten wir Ihnen aufrichtig danken."

"Es ist für uns eine Selbstverständlichkeit zu helfen wenn wir können", erklärte Federico. "Und die beiden hier, die ziehen Aufregung und Abenteuer förmlich an."

"Ja, wie Tim bemerkte ist hier "endlich mal was los", „ lachte Robert.

"Ah, Sie haben also auch jemanden von der Sorte im Rudel?"

"Ja. Tim ist der Ausreißer, den Mario geheilt hat. Und der uns zu unserem rudeleigenen Vampir verholfen hat."

"Das hatten die beiden hier uns schon erzählt. Ein Vampir im Rudel..."

"Karl hat sich seinen Platz verdient", sagte Daniel. "Und er kümmert sich rührend um Tim."

"Er würde wirklich alles für Tim machen", meinte Mario.

"Wir freuen uns für Karl", sagte Eleonore. "Er ist ein empfindsamer junger Vampir. Es wird ihm gut tun, eine Familie um sich zu haben."

"Das Gefühl habe ich auch - er scheint sich sehr gut ins Rudel zu integrieren.

"Dann haben wir zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen", sagte Thomas. "Karl hat eine Familie bekommen und wir alle neue Freunde und hoffentlich Verbündete gefunden."

"Ich denke, dagegen spricht nichts", meinte Federico.

Robert nickte. "Das sehen wir genauso. Auch wenn einige aus dem Rudel noch vorsichtig sind. Wir haben Vampire lange als unsere Feinde betrachtet."

"Nach unseren Recherchen gab es da diesen großen Krieg - und seit her keinen Kontakt mehr zwischen Ihnen und uns."

"Unser Rudel hatte immer mal wieder kleinen Ärger mit Vampiren", sagte Robert. "Keine Clans, sondern einzelne Vampire."

"Es gibt einige Vampire, die keinem Clan angehören, und einige davon sind eher... unangenehm."

"Aber kein Vergleich mit Mario und Thomas", sagte Daniel. "Allein wie die beiden mit Lillia umgegangen sind... sowas würde einer der bösen Vampire nie tun."

"Lillia?", fragte Eleonore nach.

"Unser Baby", sagte Robert mit einem Lächeln. "Sie ist erst ein paar Monate alt."

"Sie ist zuckersüß", lächelte Thomas und schüttelte dann denk Kopf. "Nicht, dass ich probiert hätte!"

Daniel lachte auf. "Wir wissen schon, wie du das meintest. Und sie ist ja auch zuckersüß."

"Und natürlich wollen Sie sie beschützen", nickte Eleonore. "Das würden wir nicht anders machen."

"Deshalb habe ich darum gebeten, Sie erstmal hier bei Mario kennenzulernen", sagte Robert. "Werwolfbabys sind leider sehr selten und wir würden alles tun um sie zu beschützen."

"Als Ihre Verbündete liegt uns ihre Sicherheit genauso am Herzen wie Ihnen."

"Das hören wir gern. Wir haben schon festgestellt, dass Ihr Clan außergewöhnliche Vampire beherbergt."

"Außergewöhnliche Vampire? Welche genau meinen Sie?", fragte Christoph mit einem Grinsen.

"Vermutlich Sie alle", lachte Robert. "Einen Vampir mit Heilkräften zum Beispiel. Ich hätte nie für möglich gehalten, dass es so etwas gibt."

"Ja, Mario ist in der Tat sehr ungewöhnlich. Aber die anderen sind auch nicht besser."

"Ich höre."

"Ein giftiger Vampir - und einer mit dem dazugehörigen Gegengift. Ein Vampir, der, wenn man ihn lässt, die ganze Nacht im Labor sitzt. Und ein Vampir, der Angst im Dunklen hat."

"Vergiss nicht Thomas Visionen", sagte Eleonore.

Robert und Daniel nickten dazu nur, während Daniel noch immer ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte. "Ein Vampir, der Angst im Dunklen hat...", wiederholte er.

"Ja... aber er ist trotzdem ein wertvolles Mitglied unseres Clans", sagte Federico.

"Und ein sehr, sehr guter Freund", fügte Mario hinzu.

"Der Beste den man sich vorstellen kann", nickte Thomas.

"Ihr habt einen interessanten Clan", meinte Daniel.

"Ein ungewöhnlicher Clan", sagte Federico. "Eher eine Familie als ein Clan."

"So wie unser Rudel auch eher Familie als Rudel ist."

"Dann scheinen wir in der Hinsicht gut zusammenzupassen."

"Ich denke auch - Loyalität und Freundschaft, das sind die Werte, auf die wir beide bauen."

"Für mich klingt das so, als wären wir uns alle einige", sagte Eleonore.

"Ja, das sehe ich auch so", nickte Robert. "Eine Allianz zwischen einem Werwolfrudel und einem Vampirclan..."

"Es fühlt sich richtig an", sagte Federico.

"Ja, das Gefühl habe ich auch. Wir haben neue, unerwartete Freunde gefunden."

"Dann gibt es da denke ich gleich ein Thema, dass uns alle betrifft", sagte Christoph.

"Was für ein Thema?", fragte Federico nach.

"Es geht um Sven. Oder besser gesagt um Kuba."

Neugierig wurde er von den meisten der Anwesenden angesehen.

"Naja... Kuba ist... ein Wolf", sagte Christoph schließlich, was natürlich nur Federico und Eleonore überraschte.

"Ein Wolf? Und was hat der mit Sven zu tun?"

"Sven und Kuba sind zusammen."

"Sven ist mit einem Wolf zusammen?", fragten Federico und Eleonore wie aus einem Mund.

"Ja", nickte Christoph. "Das ist auch gar nicht das Problem. So ganz verstanden habe ich es nicht, aber Sven meinte, dass Kuba ein gebissener Wolf sei und nicht zum gleichen Rudel wie Daniel gehört."

Daniel nickte. "Das ist richtig. Es gibt die geborenen Wölfe - uns - und die gebissenen Wölfe", fing er an und erläuterte dann die Unterschiede.

"Dann sollten wir wohl auch mit dem Alpha von Kubas Rudel sprechen", meinte Federico.

Überrascht sah Thomas ihn an. "Dann ist es für dich in Ordnung, dass Sven was mit einem Werwolf hat?"

"Nun, ich hab hier zwei sehr anständige Werwölfe vor mir sitzen. Ich glaube nicht, dass sich Sven jemanden aussuchen würde, der nicht auch anständig ist."

"Kuba ist noch nicht lange Werwolf und hat damit noch zu kämpfen - besonders, weil die gebissenen Wölfe anders sind als die geborenen. Aber seit er mit Sven zusammen ist, ist er sehr viel ruhiger geworden", erzählte Mario.

"Das war auch dringend nötig", sagte Daniel. "Allerdings wird Kubas Rudel es nicht so locker sehen, dass er nun mit Vampiren verkehrt."

"Nein, davor hat er auch Angst. Aber für Sven nimmt er es auf sich."

"Ich will ehrlich sein", sagte Robert. "Das Rudel von Kuba ist nicht... sehr umgänglich. Sie werden ihm kaum erlauben, mit einem Vampir zusammen zu sein."

"Was kann da passieren?", wollte Federico wissen.

"Im schlimmsten Fall könnten sie ihn töten. Oder verstoßen."

"Und er hat Angst davor alleine zu sein - er meint, ein Wolf braucht sein Rudel."

Daniel nickte. "Das stimmt. Man braucht jemanden, mit dem man sich verwandelt. Der einen versteht. Das ist auch bei den Gebissenen so."

"Würde ein gebissener - so rein theoretisch jetzt - in euer Rudel passen?", fragte Thomas vorsichtig.

"Das ist schwierig. Ich hab noch nie davon gehört, dass ein gebissener Wolf in das Rudel von geborenen Wölfen aufgenommen wurde."

"Hm", machte Thomas, "Dann müssen wir uns was anderes für ihn einfallen lassen."

"Vielleicht sollten wir die beiden mal herbitten", schlug Mario vor. "Ich hab gesagt, dass ich Kuba anrufe, wenn sie herkommen sollen."

"Dann mach das mal", bat Federico, "ich würde den Wolf gerne kennenlernen."

Mario nickte und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche.

"Kuba? Hey, habt Ihr Lust mal herzukommen, zu mir?"

"Ja natürlich", sagte Kuba. "Wir können in zehn Minuten bei euch sein."

"Bis gleich", verabschiedete sich Mario von ihm und legte auf. "Sie kommen in zehn Minuten. Ich... ach Mensch, ich bin ja total unhöflich - kann ich euch etwas anbieten? Noch Blut für euch? Wasser, Daniel und Robert? Etwas zu essen?"

"Was zu essen?" fragte Daniel. "Was hast du denn da?"

"Hackfleisch?"

Daniel grinste. "Du kennst mich schon ziemlich gut Mario. Wenn es euch nichts ausmacht?" fragte er Federico und Eleonore.

"Nein, das ist in Ordnung - wenn euch das Blut nicht stört?"

"Wo Karl jetzt bei uns wohnt, werden wir uns an den Anblick einfach gewöhnen müssen", sagte Robert. "Also bitte, trinkt nur."

In diesem Moment kehrte Mario zurück, er war so schnell gewesen, dass die Wölfe sein Verschwinden kaum wahrgenommen hatten. Er hatte Wasser dabei und einen Teller mit rohen Mettbällchen.

"Dann können wir ja anstoßen", meinte Thomas, als alle ein Glas mit Wasser oder Blut vor sich hatten.

"Auf unsere Freundschaft", nickte Robert, während Federico fast gleichzeitig "Auf unsere Allianz", anstoßen wollte.

"Klingt beides gut", lachte Daniel.

Beide nickten mit einem Lächeln und stießen an, dann tranken sie.


	51. Familienzusammenkunft in Blankenese

Mario war ziemlich aufgeregt, als er am nächsten Nachmittag auf Thomas wartete. Gleich, wenn der angekommen war, würden sie nach Hamburg laufen. 

Karl war schon seit ein paar Minuten da und noch nervöser als Mario. Er saß völlig starr auf dem Sofa und starrte in die Luft. 

"Das wird schon", versuchte Mario ihn zu beruhigen. "Willst du erstmal ein Glas Blut?" 

Karl schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich krieg jetzt nichts runter." 

"Dein Clanführer - Johann - wird erstmal froh sein, dass du wieder da bist", war Mario überzeugt. 

"Ich weiß. Ich hab nur Angst, was er wegen Tim sagen wird." 

"Du hast deutlich gemacht, dass du bei ihm sein wirst. Ob Johann es nun erlaubt oder nicht“, 

Karl nickte und lächelte Mario schwach an. "Danke dass ihr mit kommt." 

"Natürlich", lächelte Mario ihn an. "Wir sind auf deiner Seite." 

"Dabei gehör ich nicht zu eurem Clan." 

"Du bist ein Freund, oder? Das zählt bei uns mindestens so viel wie der Clan." Wenn Mario an die Alten im Clan dachte, dann zählte die Freundschaft eindeutig mehr. Sie waren ihm unheimlich, und er war froh, dass er nichts mit ihnen zu tun hatte. 

"Ich bin froh, dass ihr meine Freunde sein wollt. Davon hatte ich in den letzten Jahren nicht viele..." 

"Wir sind gerne deine Freunde - du bist ein sehr lieber Vampir." 

Diesmal lächelte Karl richtig. "Danke Mario. Vielen Dank." 

Mario hätte ihn gerne in den Arm genommen und hatte auch das Gefühl, dass es Karl gut tun würde, aber sie waren nun mal Vampire. 

Die Umarmung würde er sich wohl später von seinem Tim holen müssen. 

Auf einmal merkte er auf. "Thomas kommt." 

"Dann können wir gleich los?" fragte Karl und stand auf. 

"Ja, wir holen Federico und Eleonore noch ab, die beiden wollten es sich an einem See gemütlich machen", erzählte Mario. 

"Gut. Ich bin bereit." 

Mario ging voran aus dem Haus und blickte in die Richtung, aus der Thomas kommen würde - und kurz darauf auch kam. "Wir können gleich los, ja?", bat er nach einer begrüßenden Umarmung. 

Thomas nickte. "Natürlich. Ich nehme an, du bist ziemlich aufgeregt Karl?" 

"Aufgeregt ist kein Ausdruck...", gab Karl zu. 

Thomas lächelte Karl an und begann ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen. 

Überrascht sah Karl ihn an, dann schloss er die Augen und öffnete sich ihm um die Ruhe willkommen zu heißen. 

"So, jetzt können wir los", meinte Thomas zufrieden. 

"Danke", lächelte Karl ihn an. "Du bist sehr stark, Thomas." 

"Im Beeinflussen bin ganz gut", grinste Thomas. "Also, wo holen wir Federico und Eleonore ab?" 

"Am See, da hinten", deutete Mario nach Nordwesten. 

Thomas nickte und die drei Vampire liefen los. 

Nach wenigen Minuten erreichten sie den See, an dessen Ufer eine Bank stand - und auf dieser Bank saßen Federico und Eleonore Arm in Arm. 

"Hübsches Fleckchen", meinte Thomas und sah Mario an. "Hier sollten wir auch mal allein hin." 

"Es ist wirklich wunderschön - so ruhig. Und so natürlich", lächelte Eleonore versonnen. 

"Tut uns leid, dass wir euch hier stören", sagte Mario. "Aber wir können los nach Hamburg." 

"Wir werden sicher wieder hier herkommen", meinte Federico und stand auf, dann half er Eleonore auf. 

"Dürfen wir euch Karl vorstellen?" fragte Thomas und schob Karl vor sich. 

"Ah, der junge Vampir, der den Wolf gerettet hat", lächelte Eleonore ihn an. 

"Ähm ja...", murmelte Karl. "Es... es ist mir eine Ehre euch kennenzulernen." 

"Die Ehre ist ganz unsererseits", meinte Federico. "Wollen wir dann loslaufen?" 

Karl nickte und so machten sie sich auf nach Hamburg. 

Der Weg war nicht weit, sie liefen gemütlich und waren schließlich eine Stunde später schon angekommen. 

"Oh wie hat sich die Stadt verändert", sagte Eleonore. "Ich war wirklich viel zu lange nicht mehr hier." 

"Ja, es ist eine sehr große und schnelle Stadt", nickte Karl. "Ich kenne sie auch noch kleiner. Aber unser Clanhaus liegt ruhiger - kommt mit." Karl führte sie am Hafen vorbei nach Blankenese zum Clanhaus. 

"Ich bin froh, wenn ich das Haus heute zum letzten Mal sehen muss", murmelte Mario. 

"So schlimm ist es nicht", meinte Karl. "Die Vampire sind zwar nicht so herzlich wie ihr, aber ehrlich und hilfsbereit." 

"Uns kamen sie immer ziemlich... kühl vor", sagte Thomas. 

"Hanseatisch-unterkühlt", lächelte Karl leicht. 

"Das trifft es ziemlich gut", nickte Mario. 

Inzwischen war Federico an die Tür getreten und betätigte den großen Türklopfer. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann öffnete Friederich. 

"Seid gegrüßt", nickte er den Besuchern zu. 

"Guten Abend Friedrich", sagte Federico. 

"Guten Abend. Tretet doch bitte näher", trat er zur Seite und ließ sie ein. 

Die Vampire folgten Friedrich in das Hamburger Anwesen. "Johann erwartet euch im Salon. Bitte folgt mir." 

Federico bedankte sich ebenso förmlich, dann gingen sie einen langen, düsteren Gang entlang zu dem Salon. 

Bisher hatten Mario und Thomas nur Johanns Büro gesehen und sahen sich deshalb neugierig um. Der Salon war der erste wohnliche Raum, den sie hier sahen. Die Sofas waren alt, sahen aber gemütlich aus und es gab sogar einen Kamin und an den Wänden hingen Bilder von verschiedenen Schiffen auf hoher See. 

Johann erwartete sie schon und trat ihnen entgegen. "Willkommen, Federico!" Tatsächlich lächelte der Vampir warm, eine Miene, die Mario ihm nie zugetraut hatte. 

"Johann!" sagte Federico lächelnd. "Es ist schön dich mal wiederzusehen. Du siehst gut aus." 

"Danke, es läuft hier auch alles wirklich gut, dank dir! Du siehst aber auch gut aus, und deine Gefährtin erst!" 

"Alter Schmeichler", lachte Eleonore. 

"Bei dir muss ich nicht schmeicheln, Eleonore." 

Mario sah völlig verwundert zu Thomas. Was war nur mit Johann los? 

Der Vampir war so völlig anders als er sie kennengelernt hatten. 

In diesem Moment sah Johann zu Karl. "Karl, da bist du ja wieder", sagte er und klang ehrlich erleichtert. "Und unverletzt, wie ich sehe." 

"Ich bin unverletzt, aber mein Gefährte war schwer verletzt." 

"Gefährte?" fragte Johann überrascht. 

"Ja, ich habe einen Gefährten", erklärte Karl fest. 

"Das... kommt unerwartet", sagte Johann, dann deutete er auf die Sofas. "Bitte setzt euch alle. Mario, Thomas, es freut mich euch wieder hier zu sehen." 

"Wir danken für die Einladung." 

"Ihr habt Karl gefunden. Ich muss mich also bei euch bedanken." 

"Wir sind froh, dass wir ihm und seinem Gefährten helfen konnten", erklärte Thomas. Er war sehr gespannt, was Johann jetzt zu Karls Beziehung sagen würde, schließlich war Liebe und ähnliches nicht üblich. 

Aber erstmal setzten sie sich auf eins der Sofas. 

"Karl, bitte, erzähle." 

Karl holte tief Luft und sah Johann an, dann begann er zu erzählen. 

Wie er im Wald gelebt und sich da so wohl gefühlt hatte. Er zögerte, dann fuhr er lächelnd fort, "Und dann kam auf einmal dieser zutrauliche Wolf - ein wunderschönes Tier." 

"Ein... Wolf..." murmelte Johann. 

Federico sah ihn interessiert an. "Was meinst du dazu?" 

"Die Wölfe waren immer unsere Feinde", sagte Johann zurückhaltend. 

"Eine Gruppe Wölfe waren eure Feinde", versuchte Federico zu relativieren. 

"Ein Wolf ist wie der andere, Federico." 

Federico lächelte. "Es gibt schon mal zwei Sorten von Wölfen, habe ich gelernt." Er sah Thomas auffordernd an, der jetzt weiter erzählte. 

Thomas erklärte kurz und knapp den Unterschied zwischen Geborenen und Gebissenen Wölfen. "Bei beiden Sorten gibt es gute und schlechte Leute. Wie auch bei uns Vampiren." 

Johann schien nicht überzeugt, aber er hörte zumindest zu, wie jetzt Karl weitererzählte, sein Treffen mit dem jungen Wolf, und wie der auf einmal verwandelt in seiner Hütte stand. 

"Du... du hast dich in einen Wolf verliebt?" fragte Johann leise. 

Karl lächelte, dann zog er eine Zeichnung aus der  Tasche und reichte sie Johann. Sie zeigte ein zweigeteiltes Gesicht, auf der linken Hälfte ein stolzer Wolf, auf der rechten Seite war es Tim. Der Übergang war sehr geschickt gestaltet, dass man nicht genau sah, wo der Mensch aufhörte und der Wolf anfing. 

Johann seufzte. "Im Zeichnen warst du schon immer unglaublich gut..." 

"Es trifft Tim sehr gut", lächelte Mario beeindruckt. 

"Tim heißt er also. Und er ist einer von den... den... Geborenen?" 

"Ja, genau. Tim ist achtzehn und ein geborener Wolf. Er ist sehr lieb, er denkt mit, er ist intelligent - und sehr witzig." 

Johann sah zu Federico. "Hast du ihn kennengelernt?" 

"Noch nicht, ich habe gestern seinen Alpha kennengelernt. Aber Mario und Thomas kennen ihn und wohl auch das ganze Rudel." 

"Wir haben uns angefreundet, als wir nach Karl gesucht haben", nickte Mario und sah zu Karl. "Erzähl Johann am besten auch noch den Rest." 

Jetzt fühlte Karl sich offenbar sicherer, nachdem Johann inzwischen eher neugierig war und nicht mehr so ablehnend. 

Und so erzählte Karl, warum er und Tim abgehauen waren und wie Mario und Thomas sie gefunden hatten. 

Lediglich die Heilung ließ er aus, in seiner Geschichte war es Tim noch nicht ganz so schlecht gegangen, als Mario und Thomas sie gefunden hatte. 

"Das... klingt alles ziemlich abenteuerlich..." 

Federico lachte leise. "Mario und Thomas waren beteiligt, natürlich war es abenteuerlich." 

"Wichtig ist nur, dass es allen gut geht", meinte Thomas. "Und Tims Rudel hat Karl wirklich nett bei sich aufgenommen." 

"Aufgenommen?", fragte Johann nach. "Das ist nicht mit mir abgesprochen." 

"Deshalb sind wir ja jetzt hier", sagte Federico. 

"Ihr wollt uns Karl abkaufen?" 

"Niemand will hier irgendwen irgendwem abkaufen. Wir wollen helfen zu vermitteln." 

"Er soll in beiden Clans Mitglied sein?" 

"Bei den Wölfen heißt es Rudel", sagte Eleonore. "Und ja, ich würde das für eine gute Idee halten. Es wäre etwas neues, etwas, das zu dieser neuen Situation passt." 

"Ich weiß nicht... sie waren immer unsere Feinde, und jetzt soll einer der unseren... Wird er nicht irgendwie... spionieren? Geheimnisse weitergeben?" 

"Ich hab mich gestern mit dem Alpha von Tim getroffen", sagte Federico. "Robert. Ein kluger Mann. Wir sind beide der Meinung, dass wir keine Feinde mehr sein müssen." 

Johann zögerte. "Ich kann da jetzt nicht zustimmen. Ich würde den Alpha gerne zunächst kennenlernen." 

"Das kann ich verstehen", sagte Federico. 

"Könnt ihr ihn anfragen?" 

"Ich mach das", sagte Karl. 

Er zückte gleich sein Handy, entschuldigte sich und telefonierte vor der Tür mit Robert. Bald darauf kam er zurück und nickte. "Er wird jetzt losfahren. Er muss ja mit dem Auto kommen, das heißt, in etwa zwei Stunden wird er hier sein. 

Johann sah ziemlich erstaunt aus. Offenbar hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Alpha sofort kommen würde. "Scheint ihm ja wichtig zu sein", murmelte er. 

"Er möchte seinen Wolf glücklich sehen", bemerkte Mario. "Und Tim ist glücklich mit Karl." 

"Bist du das?" fragte Johann und sah zu Karl. 

"Ja, ich bin glücklich mit Tim." 

"Und du glaubst, dass das funktionieren wird? Ein Vampir und ein Werwolf?" 

"Bisher funktioniert es sehr gut." 

Johann seufzte tief. "Du warst schon immer anders als wir..." 

"Ja, vielleicht. Aber ich für mich ist es richtig." 

"Gibt dem Ganzen eine Chance", sagte Federico. "Ihr könntet mächtige Verbündete gewinnen. Mächtige Freunde." 

"Ein unzuverlässiges Rudel von Hunden." 

"Das sind Vorurteile. Du kennst Robert und seine Leute nicht", sagte Thomas. "Sie sind nett. Und zuverlässig." 

"Wie lange kennt ihr sie?" 

"Seit ich in Wolfsburg bin", sagte Mario. "Einer der Wölfe aus Tims Rudel spielt mit mir Fußball." 

"Okay", damit hatte Johann wohl nicht gerechnet. 

"Und sie haben uns bei der Suche nach Karl geholfen." 

Johann nickte leicht. "Ich werde mal sehen, wie es mit dem Alpha so ist." 

"Mehr verlangen wir auch gar nicht", sagte Federico. 

"Dann warten wir mal auf ihn. Erzählst du mir inzwischen, was bei euch in Florenz so los war?" 

Federico lehnte sich zurück und begann zu erzählen. 

Vieles wussten Mario und Thomas schon, zum Teil waren sie selbst dabei gewesen, manches war aber auch für sie neu. 

Die Zeit verging schnell und so kam es überraschend, als Friederich ins Zimmer kam und den weiteren Besuch aus Wolfsburg ankündigte. 

Johann nickte und bat ihn, den Besuch ebenfalls in den Salon zu führen. 

Wenig später kam Friederich in Begleitung Roberts zurück. 

Der wirkte unsicher, lächelte aber tapfer. 

Karl stand auf und ging Robert entgegen. "Hallo Robert. Es ist nett von dir, dass du gleich gekommen bist." 

"Es schien mir richtig." 

Karl lächelte und sah zu Johann. "Johann, das hier ist Robert." 

"Guten Tag", grüßte Robert freundlich und streckte ihm die Hand hin. 

Johann stand auf und sah Robert einen Moment an, ehe er ihm die Hand gab. "Guten Tag." 

"Schön, Sie kennenzulernen", lächelte Robert ihn an. "Sie sind also der Clanchef von Karl." 

"Der bin ich. Bitte setzen Sie sich." 

Robert nahm Platz und sah sich dann um, ehe er Johann wieder anblickte. "Nun haben sich Karl und Tim gefunden...", fing er etwas unsicher an. 

"Das hab ich auch grade erfahren", sagte Johann. "Eine ziemliche... Überraschung muss ich sagen." 

"Das war es für uns auch", nickte Robert. "Wir sind auf die klassische Familie mit Vater, Mutter und Kindern angewiesen, es gibt nur noch so wenige von uns. Und dann kommt Tim zurück, schwer verletzt, und mit einem männlichen Vampir zusammen." 

"Bei uns im Clan gibt es niemanden, der eine Gefährtin oder einen Gefährten hat", sagte Johann. "Und bisher hatte auch niemand den Wunsch danach." 

Federico nickte leicht. "Das war bei uns auch nicht immer so. Eleonore und ich gehörten zu den ersten. Aber das Leben im Clan ist harmonischer und die Vampire sind zufriedener, also spricht unserer Meinung nach nichts dagegen." 

"Vielleicht", nickte Johann. "Ein... Wolf ist dafür allerdings eine ungewöhnliche Wahl." 

"Ich kann nichts dafür - Tim war auf einmal da", grinste Karl unvermittelt. 

Robert lachte leise. "Das behauptet Tim auch. Scheint also Schicksal zu sein." 

Johann schien noch nicht überzeugt zu sein, doch Karl ließ nicht locker und versuchte ihm klar zu machen, dass er mit Tim zusammen sein würde. 

"Johann, die beiden sind jung und verliebt", sagte Robert schließlich. "Da kommen wir nicht gegen an. Wenn wir es ihnen verbieten, dann laufen sie weg. Und davon hat niemand was." 

Thomas nickte leicht, "Das haben sie ja schon gemacht, und das Resultat war alles andere erfreulich." 

"Das stimmt allerdings", murmelte Johann. 

Alle Anwesenden sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. 

"Also habt ihr doch eigentlich gar keine Wahl", überlegte Federico.

Johann sah alles andere als begeistert aus, nickte aber, ehe er zu Robert sah. "Vielleicht unterhalten wir uns mal unter vier Augen. Oder... Federico, Eleonore mögt ihr mit ins Arbeitszimmer kommen. Die jungen Leute wird das nur langweilen."


	52. Kennenlernen der bissigen Schwiegereltern

Wenig später klingelte es auch schon der Tür. 

Mario stand auf und öffnete. 

Kuba und Sven standen ziemlich nervös vor ihm. 

"Wir haben Federico schon von euch erzählt", weihte Mario sie gleich ein. "Er hat grundsätzlich nichts gegen euch, er möchte dich aber kennenlernen." 

Kuba schluckte und sah kurz zu Sven, der ihm aufmunternd zunickte. 

"Federico ist wirklich okay. Komm rein, dann hast du es gleich hinter dir." 

"Ich bin bei dir", sagte Sven und griff Kubas Hand. 

Dann zog er Kuba mit sich ins Wohnzimmer. 

"Ah da seid ihr ja", lächelte Christoph. 

"Ja, genau. Also, Federico, das hier ist Kuba." 

"Hallo", sagte Kuba leise und drückte dabei Svens Hand fast schon schmerzhaft fest. 

"Hallo Kuba", grüßte Federico ihn und sah ihn auffordernd an. 

Ein wenig hilflos schielte Kuba zu Sven. 

"Kuba und ich haben in Dortmund zusammen gespielt. Dann war er ein Jahr in Florenz und ist dann hier her gekommen. Und hier ist er dann vor ein paar Monaten gebissen worden. 

"Ah, dann kennt ihr euch also schon länger", sagte Eleonore mit einem Lächeln. "Kommt, setzt euch doch." 

"Vielen Dank", antwortete Kuba förmlich und setzte sich dicht neben Sven. 

"Möchtest du was trinken Kuba?" fragte Mario. 

"Ja... Wasser, bitte." 

Mario nickte und holte noch zwei Gläser aus der Küche. 

In eines goss er Wasser, in das andere Blut. "Und? Wer will welches Glas?", fragte er mit einem Grinsen. 

Kuba erstarrte leicht, während Sven lachte. "Sei lieb zu Kuba", sagte er und nahm das Glas mit Blut. 

"Wer weiß, vielleicht kommt er ja auch noch auf den Geschmack." 

"Danke, aber ich bleibe bei Wasser", sagte Kuba. 

"Ist mit recht", grinste Sven und nahm das Glas mit dem Blut. "Zum Wohl." 

Erneut stieß die Gruppe an und Kuba schaffte es, sich ein wenig zu entspannen. 

"Also, Sie haben unserem Sven also den Kopf verdreht", fing Federico nach einem Moment an. 

"Und er mir", gab Kuba leise zu. 

"Das ist ja wohl das mindeste", grinste Christoph. "Sonst wäre ich von dem Kleinen auch echt enttäuscht gewesen." 

"Ihr beiden seht gut zusammen aus", meinte Eleonore. 

"Oh", machte Kuba überrascht. "Danke..." 

"Sven sieht glücklich aus. Das ist für uns das Wichtigste." 

"Und... Sie?", fragte Kuba Federico. 

"Ich sehe das genauso." 

"Echt?", entfuhr es Kuba. 

"Natürlich. Das möchte ich für alle Mitglieder meiner Familie. Und für Sven war es bisher doppelt schwer, weil sein Bruder seine Agnes hat." 

"Ich dachte, Sie wollten das nicht. Dass Sven mit einem Werwolf... ich meine, ich bin ja auch noch anders als die anderen Wölfe." 

"Daniel hat schon versucht uns den Unterschied zu erklären", sagte Federico. "Wir kennen uns mit Wölfen nicht gut aus, deshalb kann ich das alle noch schwer nachvollziehen. Aber ich bin der Meinung, dass wir eine Lösung für alles finden werden." 

"Ich bin wild. Ich kann nichts kontrollieren, wenn ich mich verwandele. Und ich kann das nicht steuern - bei Vollmond geht es los", erzählte Kuba leise. 

"Gibt es keine Möglichkeit für Kuba das zu lernen?" fragte Mario und sah Robert an. "Also die Kontrolle zu behalten, während er ein Wolf ist?" 

"Ich habe davon noch nie gehört. Aber ich habe da eine Idee, das sollten wir mal ausprobieren." 

"Wirklich?" fragte Kuba und sah Robert hoffnungsvoll an. 

"Wir müssen es einfach versuchen." 

"Ich würde alles versuchen. Alles!" 

"Dann schaffen wir das auch", war Robert zuversichtlich. 

"Danke", sagte Kuba. "Ich... weiß gar nicht, wie ich Ihnen danken kann." 

"Wir finden das alles auch total spannend." 

"Mario erwähnte, dass es Probleme mit deinem Rudel geben könnte", sagte Federico. "Würde es helfen, wenn ich mit ihnen rede?" 

"Ich weiß es nicht... vielleicht haben sie ja Angst vor dir." Ihm war es zumindest so gegangen. 

"Wir wollen keinen Streit mit deinem Rudel anfangen", schüttelte Federico den Kopf. "Sie sind deine Familie." 

"Ich glaube nicht, dass man das Familie nennen kann", warf Sven ein. "Sie sind nicht für Kuba da, sondern machen ihm nur Vorschriften. Wollen Kohle und so, aber helfen ihm nicht." 

"Aber sie sind alles, was ich habe", murmelte Kuba. "Wenn sie mich verstoßen würden..." 

"Dann wärst du ein Einzelgänger. Das ist nicht besonders ungewöhnlich, zumindest für männliche Wölfe." 

"Mein Alpha sagt, allein würde ich nicht überleben. Ich müsste weg hier und kein anderes Rudel würde mich aufnehmen. Man... man würde mich jagen und töten." 

Robert schüttelte den Kopf. "Einzelgänger werden nicht gerne gesehen, aber zumindest die geborenen Wölfe akzeptieren sie. Es gibt Gegenden, die zu keinem Revier gehören, in denen halten sich öfter Einzelgänger auf. Manche haben sich aber auch mit einem Rudel arrangiert." 

"Und du hast jetzt uns", sagte Sven und drückte Kubas Hand. "Wir können deine Familie sein." 

"Und wenn was ist, kannst du dich immer auch an uns wenden", meinte Daniel. 

Robert nickte. "Wie Federico schon gesagt hat, wir finden für alles eine Lösung." 

"Dann meint ihr... ich kann echt mit Sven zusammen sein?" 

"Natürlich kannst du das", sagte Christoph. "Und du bist auch bei uns in Dortmund immer willkommen. Gibt es da eigentlich Wölfe?" fragte er und sah Robert an. 

"Ich müsste auf der Karte nachgucken. Aber im Ruhrgebiet - eher weniger, zu dicht bebaut." 

Kuba schluckte. "Warum... warum wollt ihr mir alle helfen?" 

"Du tust Sven gut", meinte Christoph, für ihn schien das zu reichen. "Du bist offen und ehrlich", erklärte Federico. Und Robert war überzeugt, "Wir Wölfe müssen zusammenhalten." 

"Dafür sind Freunde da", sagte Thomas noch. 

"Das ist. das ist echt... toll", sagte Kuba ergriffen. 

"Gewöhn dich dran", grinste Mario. "Wir halten zusammen." 

"Ja, aber dass ihr auch mit mir zusammenhaltet..." 

"Du gehörst zu Sven, also zu uns." 

Kuba wagte es leicht zu lächeln. "Bei euch klingt das so selbstverständlich." 

"Ist es auch", sagte Thomas. "Wir hätten nicht so viel erreicht, wenn das nicht so wäre. Wir hätten auch Karl und Tim nicht gefunden." 

"Es fühlt sich schön an. Und ungewohnt." 

Sven lächelte und lehnte sich leicht an Kubas Seite. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du keine Angst haben musst. Und wenn Federico erstmal mit deinem Alpha geredet hat, macht der uns auch keine Schwierigkeiten mehr." 

"Ich hoffe es. Und.. also... ist es dann vielleicht möglich, in Ihrem Revier zu bleiben, Robert?" 

"Natürlich", sagte Robert ohne zu Zögern. 

Kuba war wirklich erleichtert. Vielleicht - ganz vielleicht - hatte er doch eine Zukunft. 

"Eleonore und ich werden noch ein paar Tage bleiben, in der Zeit sollten wir dann mal mit deinem Alpha reden Kuba", sagte Federico. 

"Ihr bleibt?", fragte Mario überrascht, "das ist schön!" 

"Wenn wir schon einmal hier sind, dann soll sich das auch lohnen", meinte Eleonore. "Ich war schon lange nicht mehr in Deutschland und will mich hier gern ein bisschen umsehen." 

"Ich würde mich freuen euch ein wenig was zu zeigen." 

"Schaut doch auch mal bei uns in Dortmund vorbei", schlug Christoph vor. "Und Lars und Philippe freuen sich auch immer über Besuch." 

"Das werden wir machen", versprach Federico. "Und wir werden wohl auch in Hamburg vorbeischauen, bei dem dortigen Clan. Johann hat uns um einen Besuch gebeten." 

"Vielleicht könnte Karl euch begleiten", meinte Robert. "Damit er seinem Clan alles erklären kann. Ich würde auch mitkommen, aber ich fürchte, dass das wenig hilfreich wäre." 

"Das ist eine gute Idee - ich werde Karl bitten uns zu begleiten." 

"Sollen wir auch mitkommen?" bot Mario an. 

Federico überlegte kurz, dann nickte er. "Wenn ihr möchtet, das wäre sicher gut." 

"Klar machen wir das", sagte Thomas. 

"Schön, dann reisen wir mit fünf Vampiren nach Hamburg. Mario, würdest du uns anmelden?" 

"Morgen Abend gleich?" fragte Mario, während er sein Handy hervorholte. 

"Ja, wenn es Johann passt." 

Mario nickte und wählte schnell die Nummer des Hamburger Clanhauses. 

"Guten Tag, Friederich am Apparat", meldete sich der Vampir, den Thomas und er schon kennengelernt hatten. 

"Guten Tag Friederich, hier ist Mario. Es gibt Neuigkeiten wegen Karl und wir würden deshalb gern morgen Abend nach Hamburg kommen und mit Johann sprechen." 

"Ich werde Johann informieren", erklärte Friederich kurz. 

"Danke. Bitte richte Johann auch aus, dass Federico und Eleonore mitkommen." 

"Das werde ich ausrichten", versprach Friederich. 

"Vielen Dank. Einen schönen Abend noch", verabschiedete sich Mario. 

"Ebenfalls." 

"Wir werden morgen Abend erwartet", sagte Mario, als er aufgelegt hatte. 

"Das ist sehr schön, danke, Mario." 

"Kein Problem. Ich bin ehrlich gesagt ganz froh, dass ihr diesmal mit dabei sein werdet. Ich weiß immer nicht, was ich zu Johann sagen soll. Er ist so... steif und förmlich." 

"Er ist deutlich älter als ich - und hat nicht so viele junge, eigensinnige, moderne Vampire um sich wie ich." 

"Nein, da ist nur Florian und der ist ein Idiot", schnaubte Mario. "Und Karl, aber so jung ist Karl auch nicht mehr." 

"Zweihundert Jahre", nickte Robert. "Das ist in der Tat nicht mehr jung." 

"Deshalb wird Johann ziemlich überrascht sein über Karls Entschluss mit einem Werwolf zusammen zu sein", sagte Federico. 

"Oh je, das wird spannend", murmelte Thomas wenig begeistert. 

"Johann ist kein grausamer Vampir", sagte Eleonore beschwichtigend. "Und auf seine ganz eigene Art, hat er seinen Neffen sehr gern. Er wird es nicht zeigen können, aber er wird Karl nicht im Weg stehen." 

"Kennst du ihn?", fragte Thomas nach. 

"Johann war vor vielen Jahren einmal bei uns in Florenz", erzählte Eleonore. "Er hat sich bei Federico ein paar Ratschläge geholt." 

"Dann wird er sich diesmal hoffentlich auch auf Federico hören." 

"Ich bin sehr zuversichtlich", lächelte Federico. 

"Dann ist gut." 

"So, jetzt ist das ja geklärt", meinte Eleonore, "jetzt würde ich euch, unsere neuen Freunde, gerne näher kennenlernen. Erzählt doch etwas aus eurem Clan... entschuldigt, eurem Rudel." 

Robert und Daniel ließen sich nicht lange bitten und begannen zu erzählen. 

Auch die Vampire erzählten von Florenz, und wie das Leben in ihrem Clan ablief. 

Schließlich waren es Sven und Christoph die sich als erste verabschiedeten. 

Bald darauf löste sich die Runde ganz auf. Thomas und Mario legten sich zur Ruhe, während Federico und Eleonore die Umgebung erkunden wollten. 

Am nächsten Abend wollten sie sich dann wieder bei Mario treffen um von dort nach Hamburg aufzubrechen.


	53. Vollmond

Es war Vollmond, und wenn Kuba ehrlich war, hatte er ein wirklich schlechtes Gefühl dabei. Er würde durch den Wald laufen, er musste das einfach tun. Wenn er Pech hatte, dann würde er auf sein Rudel treffen, das Rudel, mit dem er in den letzten Wochen nichts mehr zu tun gehabt hatte. 

Das Gespräch zwischen Robert, Federico und seinem Alpha war ein Reinfall gewesen.

Alle Bitten waren abgelehnt worden, Kuba gehörte nach deren Ansicht nur zu dem Rudel der Gebissenen, es gab keine Chance da rauszukommen. Der Alpha war richtiggehend aggressiv geworden, und nur Federicos demonstrativ ausgefahrenen Zähne hatten ihn von einem Angriff abhalten können.

Seitdem war ständig jemand in Kubas Nähe. Entweder Mario und Thomas oder zwei Wölfe aus Roberts Rudel.

Kuba war es unangenehm gewesen, aber es war auch ein schönes Gefühl gewesen so beschützt zu werden.

Außerdem fühlte er sich so endlich Teil eines Rudels. Selbst wenn Vampire zu diesem Rudel gehörten. Niemand schnauzte ihn an, niemand befahl ihm etwas oder beleidigte ihn.

Er hatte tatsächlich ein kleines Zimmer im Schloss bekommen, in dem auch Sven willkommen war.

Unwillkürlich lächelte Kuba bei dem Gedanken an Sven.

Dieser kleine Vampir machte ihn unendlich glücklich.

"Hey Kuba", rief in diesem Moment Daniel. "Wollen wir los?"

Kuba nickte leicht. "Sollten wir langsam - ich merke es schon."

Er verließ sein Zimmer und ging nach unten, wo Daniel und einige andere Wölfe auf ihn warteten. Auch Tim war dabei, wie er erstaunt feststellte.

"Du willst mitkommen?", fragte er den jungen Wolf.

Tim nickte. "Klar. Glaubst du ich lass mir sowas entgehen?"

"Es könnte gefährlich werden."

"Wir passen schon auf den Kleinen auf", sagte Gabriel.

"Ja, bitte...", sah Kuba ihn ernst an. „Ich möchte nicht, dass jemandem etwas passiert."

"Es wird niemandem was passieren", sagte Daniel. "Wir haben das alles gut geplant." 

Kuba nickte leicht, dann blickte er zur Tür. "Wir müssen jetzt echt los." 

"Immer dir nach", sagte Daniel lächelnd. 

Sie hatten besprochen mit zwei Autos zu fahren, dann würden sie am Morgen einfacher zurückkommen. Also gegen sie jetzt zu ihren Wagen und fuhren los, zu dem Wald, in dem noch immer Karls und Tims Hütte stand. 

"Keine Angst, Karl und die anderen Vampire halten sich heute aus diesem Teil des Waldes fern", sagte Daniel, als er Kubas besorgten Blick sah. 

"Ich hoffe, es passiert nichts", murmelte Kuba. 

"Wird es nicht." 

Ganz überzeugt war Kuba nicht, eine bessere Idee, wie er den Vollmond überstehen konnte, hatte er auch nicht. 

Also würde er sich auf diesen Versuch einlassen. Daniel und Robert waren sicher, dass es funktionieren würde. Und Sven auch. Und wenn Sven an ihn glaubte, dann konnte er es auch schaffen. 

Es war nicht weit, bald parkten sie mitten im Wald, in der Nähe der Hütte. 

"Karl bittet uns übrigens die Hütte stehen zu lassen", sagte Tim grinsend, der auf der Rückbank saß. "Aber wir können unsere Klamotten da drin lassen. Falls es regnet werden sie da nicht nass." 

Also gingen sie auf direktem Weg zur Hütte und zogen sich aus. Dabei merkte Kuba schon, wie sich sein Körper veränderte. Anfangs war es noch erträglich, es zog und zerrte, aber dann wurde es immer schlimmer, als würden all seine Knochen auf einmal zerschlagen. 

Daniel, Tim und die anderen folgten schnell Kubas Beispiel. Als Wölfe konnten sie sich weiterhin untereinander verständigen. Jedenfalls vermutete Robert das. 

Kuba fühlte dennoch, wie sein Geist sich vernebelte und er sich im Schmerz verlor. Er hörte einen Wolf laut heulen, möglicherweise war er das selbst, aber er wusste es nicht. Und dann - dann war alles dunkel. 

***

Daniel schob sich dicht neben Kuba und knurrte ihn verspielt an. Er wollte gleich klarstellen, dass er ein Freund war. 

Der Wolf knurrte ihn jedoch an - möglicherweise litt er noch unter den Schmerzen, von denen Kuba ihnen erzählt hatte. 

Tim kam näher und stupste mit der Schnauze sanft gegen Kubas. 

Es dauerte etwas, ehe der große Wolf reagierte - und ihn ansah. 

Tim wedelte freundlich mit dem Schwanz und stupste Kuba erneut an. Eine Aufforderung zum Spielen. 

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann knurrte Kuba ihn an. 

Auch Tim knurrte, sprang ein paar Schritte von Kuba weg und sah sich dann nach ihm um. 

Schon sprang Kuba auf ihn zu, knurrend und mit angriffslustig ausgestrecktem Schwanz. 

Gabriel knurrte warnend. Das hier sollte ein Spiel sein, kein Kampf. 

Doch Kuba wollte offenbar kämpfen. 

Sofort schob sich Daniel zwischen ihn und Tim. 

Er richtete sich groß auf, zeigte seine Zähne und fühlte, wie sich seine Haare aufstellten, dann knurrte er Kuba böse an. 

Kuba knurrte zwar, wich aber etwas vor Daniel zurück. Er erkannte sofort, dass Daniel stärker war. 

Sofort machte Daniel einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Wirkliche Kommunikation war nicht möglich, war ihm jetzt klar. Sie konnten Kuba aber unterwerfen, als niederes Rudelmitglied würde er ihnen gehorchen. 

Wenn sie ihm das klarmachen konnten und er sie sozusagen als neues Rudel akzeptierte, dürfte es in Zukunft keine Probleme mehr geben. 

Also drängte Daniel Kuba weiter zurück und beobachtete dann zufrieden, wie sein Schwanz sich senkte und zwischen seinen Hinterbeinen verschwand. 

Daniel ließ ihm einen Moment Zeit, ehe er seine drohende Haltung aufgab und Kuba sanft über die Schnauze leckte. Trotz allem sollte Kuba wissen, dass sein neues Rudel ihn mochte und nicht so behandeln würde, wie sein altes Rudel. 

Jetzt akzeptierte Kuba sowohl Daniels Dominanz als auch die Friedensbekundung und antwortete mit einem Nasenstüber. 

Zufrieden machte Daniel Platz. 

Nun trat Gabriel auf Kuba zu. Zu seiner Überraschung wollte Kuba jetzt nicht angreifen, sondern akzeptierte seine Dominanz sofort - ebenso auch Tims. 

Tim reagierte mit einem fröhlichen Schwanzwedeln und stupste Kuba wie vorhin auffordernd an. 

Kuba stupste ihn ebenfalls an, dann drehte er sich um und ging ein paar Schritte weg und sah sich dabei nach Tim um. 

Tim folgte ihm sofort. 

Daniel und Gabriel sahen sich an, dabei verzogen sie ihre Lefzen zu einer Art Grinsen. Sie waren sehr zufrieden. 

Ob das ganze dauerhaft wirkte, würden sie zwar erst beim nächsten Vollmond feststellen, aber fürs erste war alles gut gelaufen. 

Tatsächlich spielten die Wölfe fröhlich im Wald, jagten ein paar Vögel, die sie natürlich nicht erreichten, und hetzten durch den Bach, an dem Tim und Karl sich kennengelernt hatten. 

Einmal ließ Daniel die anderen allein und verwandelte sich in Karls Hütte zurück in einen Menschen. Er hatte versprochen, sich kurz bei Sven zu melden, wenn alles gut lief. 

Er suchte sein Handy aus seiner Kleidung und wählte die Nummer. 

"Daniel", meldete sich Sven schon nach dem ersten Klingeln. "Ist alles gut bei euch?" 

"Ja, alles gut. Nicht so, wie wir uns vorgestellt haben, aber Kuba akzeptiert uns als ranghöhere Rudelmitglieder, wir können ihn also beeinflussen, wenn er etwas tun will." 

"Das klingt doch nicht schlecht", sagte Sven erleichtert. 

"Ja, wir sind sehr zufrieden." 

"Und das bleibt jetzt so? Also das er euch als sein Rudel ansieht?" 

"Wir können es nur hoffen - sowas gab es zuvor ja nie." 

"Ich bin euch so dankbar, dass ihr es versucht." 

"Es macht Spaß", grinste Daniel. "Je mehr Wölfe, desto besser." 

Sven lachte leise. "Dann lauf wieder zurück zu ihnen. Danke für deinen Anruf." 

"Wir rufen dich morgen früh an, wenn alles vorbei ist, okay?" 

"Macht das. Viel Spaß noch mit deinen Wölfen." 

"Danke, und dir mit deinen Blutsaugern." 

Grinsend legte Daniel auf. Dann verwandelte er sich zurück und lief zu den anderen. 

Die nächsten Stunden hatten sie wirklich viel Spaß im Wald.


	54. Der Morgen nach dem Vollmond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, das letzte Kapitel.   
> Die Wölfe und Vampire haben es tatsächlich geschafft und haben nicht nur ein Bündnis, sondern Freundschaft geschlossen.  
> Damit können wir sie auch erstmal alleine lassen.

Mit schmerzenden Knochen wachte Kuba auf. Er wagte nicht die Augen zu öffnen, nach der Verwandlung hatte er neben den Gliederschmerzen immer höllische Kopfschmerzen. 

"Kuba?" hörte er eine leise Stimme. "Kuba, ich hab ein Aspirin hier." 

Jetzt schlug Kuba doch die Augen auf und rollte sich auf den Rücken - dabei fühlte er etwas Festes hinter seinem Rücken. 

Vor ihm kniete Daniel, in der Hand ein Glas Wasser und eine Packung Aspirin. 

Dankbar nahm Kuba eine Tablette und trank durstig. Mit einer Hand fühlte er nach dem, was hinter ihm lag, und griff in weiches Fell. 

"Tim", lächelte Daniel. "Er hat sich völlig ausgepowert mit seinem neuen Spielkameraden." 

"Und jetzt schläft er", lächelte Kuba. Es war angenehm den warmen Körper hinter sich zu fühlen. 

"Ja, tief und fest. Wie geht’s dir?" 

"Gut", meinte Kuba erstaunt. "Besser als sonst nach einem Vollmond." 

"Das ist schön. Kannst du dich an irgendwas erinnern?" 

Kuba schloss kurz die Augen und dankte angestrengt nach. "Nicht viel. Aber - ich war nie alleine. Und ich hatte nie Angst. Alles war gut. Wie... wie ein angenehmer Traum, ich hab die Gefühle, aber die Bilder sind weg." 

"Wir haben gespielt", erklärte Daniel. "Als ein Rudel. Eine Familie." 

"Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich euch danken kann." 

"Das musst du nicht. Es war schön. Wir können zwar nicht so mit dir kommunizieren, wie unter uns, aber es klappt trotzdem." 

"Und du sagst, wir haben gespielt? Ich habe nichts Schlimmes getan?" 

"Du hast ein paar Nagetiere aufgeschreckt, aber das war das Schlimmste. Niemand wurde verletzt." 

"Das ist gut", nickte Kuba. Er sah sich jetzt genauer um - er lag auf einem Grasstück im Wald und war mit einer Wolldecke zugedeckt. In vielleicht fünfzig Metern stand Karls Hütte. 

"Hast du Hunger?" fragte Daniel. 

"Ja, total." 

"Dann weck du mal Tim auf und ich hol das Frühstück." 

Kuba drehte sich zu dem roten Wolf in seinem Rücken und kraulte seine Ohren. Dies war kein Privileg seines Gefährten, wie er inzwischen gelernt hatte, sondern die Wölfe ließen sich von jedem gerne kraulen und streicheln. "Tim? Wach mal auf, ja?" 

Tim knurrte, gähnte herzhaft und öffnete dann ein Auge. 

"Hey, guten Morgen", grüßte Kuba ihn. 

Tim gähnte erneut, dann leckte er Kuba über die Wange ehe er die Augen wieder schloss. 

Kuba musste lachen. "Bist du auch für Futter zu müde?" 

Sofort öffnete Tim wieder die Augen. 

Kuba lachte leise. "Wusste doch, dass du gefräßiger Wolf da nicht weiterschlafen kannst." 

Tim knurrte leise, dann richtete er sich auf und streckte sich ausgiebig. Erst dann verwandelte er sich zurück in einen Menschen. 

"Guten Morgen", wünschte Kuba erneut. 

"Morgen", sagte Tim und setzte sich wieder neben ihn. "Das war eine tolle Nacht." 

"Ja?", fragte Kuba nach. "Ich erinnere mich nicht an viel." 

"Wir hatten viel Spaß", sagte Tim. 

"Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat. Ich hab auch ein angenehmes Gefühl, wenn ich versuche mich zu erinnern." 

"So Jungs, einmal Frühstück. Leckere Mettbrötchen", verkündete Daniel, der mit Gabriel im Schlepptau zurückkam. 

"Wow, du bist toll", strahlte Tim ihn an. 

"Ich krieg sonst Ärger mit Karl, wenn ich mich nicht ordentlich um dich kümmere", grinste Daniel. 

Tim grinste. "Und wir wollen ja keinen wütenden Vampir im Rudel haben." Er sah Kuba an. "Soll ich dir deine Klamotten auch gleich holen?" 

"Das wäre nett. Vor allem mein Handy... ich will Sven anrufen, dass es mir gut geht", sagte Kuba. 

"Kommt sofort", nickte Tim, dann zog er sich in der Hütte jedoch erst mal selbst an, ehe er Kuba die Sachen brachte. 

Kuba hatte schon ein Mettbrötchen verschlungen als Tim mit seinen Klamotten um dem Handy zurückkam. 

"Lass mir was über", protestierte Tim, reichte ihm das Handy und nahm sich selbst ebenfalls ein Mettbrötchen. 

"Es ist genug für alle da", sagte Gabriel. 

"Hoffenplif", nuschelte Tim um das Brötchen herum. 

"Gierschlund", grinste Gabriel. "Weiß dein zahmer Blutsauger, was für ein verfressener Kerl du bist?" 

"Klar, ich kann ja immer seine Portion mitessen." 

"Ach deshalb hast du ihn dir ausgesucht. Jetzt macht das alles Sinn", lachte Daniel. 

"Klar, der wird mir nie was wegfressen. Kuba, so siehst du das doch auch." 

Kuba nickte grinsend. "Das ist schon ganz praktisch." 

"Ihr spinnt doch", lachte Daniel, der jetzt neben Kuba hockte. 

Kuba lachte leise, biss in ein weiteres Brötchen und wählte dabei Svens Nummer. 

Sofort meldete sich sein Freund. "Hallo? Alles in Ordnung?" 

"Morgen Sven", sagte Kuba. "Mir geht’s gut. Es... es ist alles gut gelaufen." 

"Oh, das ist so gut, Kuba. Daniel hat mich heute Nacht angerufen, aber irgendwie hab ich trotzdem immer befürchtet, dass irgendwas schief geht." 

"Ist es offenbar nicht. Tim und die anderen sagen, dass wir nur durch den Wald getobt sind. Wir hatten wohl Spaß. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, aber... es fühlt sich anders als bisher." 

"Das ist schön, Kuba", freute sich Sven mit ihm. "Dann erholt euch noch, und... ich warte hier auf dich." 

"Dann bist du noch bei Mario? Ich dachte, dass du gleich heute Morgen zurück nach Dortmund musst." 

"Ich wollte auf dich warten. Ich finde schon eine Ausrede." 

"Dann mach ich mich sofort auf den Weg zu dir." 

"Nein, nein, erhol dich erstmal noch. Ich kann noch mindestens ein, zwei Stunden hier bleiben - oder ich üb mich mal wieder im Beeinflussen. Dann muss ich erst heute Nachmittag da sein." 

Kuba zögerte. Er selbst hatte heute Trainingsfrei, weil sie erst gestern gespielt hatten. "Das... das wär echt schön." 

"Dann mach ich das. Also lass dir Zeit, mein Wolf." 

"Bis später", sagte Kuba lächelnd. 

Sven verabschiedete sich und legte auf. 

"Du raspelst ja genauso viel Süßholz wie unser Kleiner hier", sagte Gabriel mit einem Nicken in Tims Richtung.

"Pah, ist einfach zu lange her, dass du frisch verliebt warst."

"Und Editha ist bestimmt auch nicht der Typ dafür", fügte Tim mit vollem Mund hinzu.

Daniel lachte auf. "Die würde ihm dafür das Fell rasieren."

"Pfui, nackter Wolf", grinste Tim. "Dann lass das lieber sein."

Kuba musste lachen, das Bild war in der Tat nicht schön, zumal er in den letzten Wochen erlebt hatte, wie stolz die geborenen Wölfe auf schönes Fell waren.

Gabriel knurrte und sah vor allem Daniel an. "Wenn du auch nur mit einem Rasierer in meine Nähe kommst, mach ich Hackfleisch aus dir!"

"Nimm lieber ein Brötchen aus Hackfleisch, schmeckt besser als Wolf", meinte Tim und reichte ihm ein Mettbrötchen.

Knurrend nahm Gabriel ihm das Brötchen ab und biss herzhaft hinein.

Die Geborenen waren nach einer Verwandlung immer hungrig, und Kuba nach Vollmond sowieso - so dauerte es nicht lange, bis die Mettbrötchen komplett vertilgt waren.

"So, zweites Frühstück gibt’s dann in der Burg. Kommst du mit Kuba oder willst du zu Sven?" fragte Daniel.

"Ich fahr lieber zu Sven - wenn er schon extra hier bleibt. Ich würde dann später zu euch kommen."

"Dann fahr ich dich eben bei Mario vorbei", sagte Daniel.

"Danke", nickte Kuba und richtete sich auf.

Auch die anderen standen auf und räumten schnell zusammen. Dann gingen sie zu ihren Autos.

Kuba fühlte sich noch immer müde, und seine Arme und Beine schmerzten, aber bei weitem nicht so sehr wie sonst.

"Mein Vater wird dich nachher ganz schön ausfragen", warnte Daniel ihn, als sie im Wagen saßen.

"Über letzte Nacht? Ich weiß kaum etwas, da müsst ihr schon erzählen."

"Meinst du. Ich glaube dein Unterbewusstsein kann sich an vieles erinnern."

"Vielleicht, aber wie komme ich da ran?"

"Das ist eine gute Frage. Keine Ahnung. Aber wir finden schon einen Weg."

"Ich fänds schön. Ich glaube, ich fand es sehr schön heute Nacht."

"Hast du", sagte Daniel lächelnd. "Ich glaube dein altes Rudel hat nie wirklich gespielt. Natürlich gehört die Jagd dazu, aber am schönsten ist es doch, mit seinen Brüdern durch den Wald zu tollen."

"Wir müssen nicht jagen, wir haben ja unsere Mettbrötchen in der Hütte", meinte Kuba. 

Daniel nickte. "Ganz genau. Für uns die Jagd ein Spiel. Wie Tim, der gern hinter Hasen herläuft, aber nie einem ein Haar krümmen würde."

"Und wenn er einen erreicht, würde er ihm das Fell ablecken."

"Du hast es erfasst", lachte Daniel.

"Er ist schon ein besonders lieber Wolf", meinte Kuba.

"Deshalb sind wir auch so froh, dass er wieder da ist."

"Es muss schlimm sein, wenn so ein junger Wolf auf einmal... verschwinde."

"Bei einigen erwartet man es, aber Tim... Tim braucht ein Rudel um sich, das ihn liebt und das er lieben kann."

"Er wollte ja auch wohl gar nicht lange weg, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe - bis er Karl kennengelernt hat."

Daniel nickte und fuhr in die Straße, in der Marios Haus lag.

Sie verabschiedeten sich kurz, dann stieg Kuba auf und eilte auf das Haus zu.

Er kam nicht dazu zu klingeln, da wurde die Haustür schon geöffnet und Sven strahlte ihn an.

"Sven", freute sich Kuba und zog den schmalen Mann in die Arme.

"Hm du riechst nach Wald - und Mettbrötchen", grinste Sven, als er sich an ihn schmiegte.

Kuba lachte. "Dabei hab ich doch mit Elefanten zusammen Kohlsuppe gegessen."

"Spinner", sagte Sven und zog Kuba dann mit sich ins Innere des Hauses. "Mario besucht Thomas in München, wir sind also allein."

"Oh, sturmfreie Bude?", lächelte Kuba ihn an.

"Ja, Christoph hat mich diesmal allein kommen lassen."

"Wirst langsam ein erwachsener Vampir, was?"

Sven seufzte. "Das dauert noch. Aber Christoph weiß, dass mir hier keine Gefahr droht."

"Ist doch nicht schlimm ein junger Vampir zu sein, zumindest mit einem Meister wie Christoph."

"Manchmal nervt es aber. Aber im Großen und Ganzen hast du Recht. So und jetzt erzähl doch mal von deiner Nacht."

Kuba zog Sven ins Wohnzimmer und lehnte sich auf dem Sofa an ihn. "Ich weiß nicht viel, aber es war schön."

"Du wirkst auch ganz ruhig und ausgeglichen. Ich bin so froh, dass Roberts Idee funktioniert hat."

"Teilweise zumindest. Die anderen Wölfe konnten nicht so mit mir kommunizieren wie untereinander, aber warn um mich und haben auf mich aufgepasst." Dass er sich ihnen unterworfen hatte, wollte er Sven gegenüber dann doch nicht zugeben.

"Vielleicht lernt ihr das noch", sagte Sven. "Das mit dem Kommunizieren. Ist ja... wie eine Fremdsprache für euch alle. Die muss man auch erst lernen."

Kuba nickte. "Vielleicht klappt es ja. Ich würde mich auch so gerne an das erinnern, was da passiert ist."

Sven schmiegte sich enger an ihn. "Ich würde es mir für dich wünschen."

"Ich fand es auch so schön. Es fühlte sich schön an, ich war nicht allein, und die anderen haben sich um mich gekümmert."

"Wie in einer richtigen Familie."

"Ja, wie in einer Familie", lächelte Kuba leicht. 

"Glaubst du dein altes Rudel wird dich weiter in Ruhe lassen?"

"Robert hat ihnen gedroht, dass sie ansonsten das Revier verlassen müssen. Ich glaube, sie haben akzeptiert."

Sven lächelte. "Dann muss ich mir jetzt keine Sorgen mehr machen?"

"Nein, musst du nicht. Die Nacht heute - die anderen Wölfe waren weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Vielleicht, wenn ich alleine gewesen wäre - aber das haben wir nicht geplant. 

Svens Lächeln vertiefte sich. Er reckte sich ein bisschen hoch und küsste Kuba. "Dann können wir uns endlich wirklich auf uns konzentrieren."

"Hmm", knurrte Kuba. In Svens Armen ging es ihm viel besser als noch im Auto.

"Lars hat gefragt, ob er das nächste Mal mit herkommen kann."

"Der will sich zu den bösen Wölfen wagen?", scherzte Kuba.

Sven nickte. "Er will dich mal beschnuppern, hat er gesagt."

Kuba lachte auf. "Und den Rest des Rudels auch gleich?" 

"Er ist furchtbar neugierig - wie alle im Clan."

"Ich weiß - Luciano wollte ja auch unbedingt kommen."

"Wird er wohl auch bald."

"Den würde ich auch gerne kennenlernen", meinte Kuba.

Sven lachte. "Das wirst du keine Angst. Er wird schließlich auch über die gebissenen Wölfe schreiben wollen. Und da bist du im Moment unser einziges Studienobjekt."

"Ich bin gespannt auf ihn."

"Er ist ein bisschen wie Tim. Der netteste, liebste Vampir den du dir vorstellen kannst."

"Mal abgesehen von dir", übte sich Kuba im Süßholzraspeln.

"Ah, das ist süß von dir", grinste Sven und gab Kuba einen zweiten Kuss.

Diesmal schloss Kuba die Augen und genoss die Berührung.

Sven lächelte in den Kuss und schlang die Arme um Kubas Hals.

Er schmiegte sich dicht an ihn und intensivierte den Kuss.

Grinsend zog Kuba Sven zu sich auf den Schoß und schob dann seine Hände unter dessen Shirt.

"Nicht zu müde?", fragte Sven mit einem breiten Grinsen.

"Dafür? Nie! Außerdem müssen wir es doch ausnutzen, dass wir sturmfrei haben."

Sven kicherte und machte einfach weiter Kuba zu küssen und zu berühren.

Kubas Hände wanderten höher an Svens Rücken hinauf und schoben dabei sein Shirt mit nach oben.

Im nächsten Moment war Sven sein Shirt losgeworden, schneller, als Kuba sehen konnte.

"Hm, das gefällt mir", meinte Kuba.

"Soll ich dir noch einen Trick zeigen?", fragte Sven.

Kuba nickte sofort.

Kuba fühlte etwas, Bewegung, Kälte auf der Haut, einen Windzug - dann lag er nackt auf dem Bett im Gästezimmer.

"Was... wie...?"

"Ich wollte die Zeit nutzen", raunte Sven, "und sie nicht mit Ausziehen und so vertrödeln."

"Das... das ist praktisch", grinste Kuba.

"Oh ja", grinste Sven. "Aber jetzt machen wir langsam weiter."

"Dann komm her", sagte Kuba und streckte eine Hand nach Sven aus.

Sofort schmiegte sich Sven an ihn.

Svens Haut war angenehm kühl und fühlte sich wahnsinnig toll an. Ganz anders als sein immer warmer, fast heißer Körper war Sven kühl und frisch.

"Du bist ja so heiß", raunte Sven und strich über Kubas Brust.

Kuba lachte leise, er wusste, dass Sven es zweideutig meinte. "Und du total cool."

"Dann passen wir ja perfekt zusammen."

"Ganz zusammen", nickte Kuba und zog Sven auf sich.

Sven keuchte auf. Dabei lachte Kuba leise und tief, es war fast ein Brummen. 

"Und was hast du jetzt mit mir vor, mein großer böser Wolf?" wisperte Sven.

"Ich unterwerfe mich dir, mein starker und schneller Vampir."

"Das gefällt mir", grinste Sven.

"Ach ja?"

Sven nickte. "Ein heißer Mann unter mir, der mich genauso will, wie ich ihn will. Und der sich mir unterwirft."

Kuba streckte den Kopf und bot Sven so seine Kehle dar. Sven keuchte erneut und lehnte sich vor um sanft über die empfindliche Haut zu lecken. Er spürte, wie Kuba unter ihm bebte und zitterte.

Sven spürte wie seine Zähne anfingen zu wachsen. Das passierte immer, wenn er erregt war. Und wenn er dann noch Kuba so nah war, ihn roch und spürte...

Er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis ihn zu beißen, musste aber sehr vorsichtig sein ihn nicht versehentlich zu verletzen. Anders als die Bisse anderer Vampire waren seine giftig. Er würde es sich nie verzeihen, wenn Kuba etwas passierte.

Also hörte er jetzt auf ihn zu lecken und küsste ihn auch nicht, sondern streichelte ihm am ganzen Körper. Dann sprang er auf und holte die Tube aus seiner Reisetasche - Kuba hatte wohl kaum gemerkt, dass er nicht die ganze Zeit bei ihm gewesen war.

Mit verschleierten Augen sah Kuba ihn an. "Mach schon", raunte er ungeduldig.

Sven nickte, bereitete Kuba dann aber doch gründlich vor.

"Bereit?" fragte er schließlich und wartete auf Kubas Nicken, ehe er ganz langsam und genüsslich in ihn eindrang.

Kuba schloss genießerisch die Augen. Er liebt das Gefühl, wenn Sven langsam in ihn eindrang.

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er es einmal so genießen würde unten zu liegen. Aber mit Sven tat er das.

Sven war so zärtlich und vorsichtig, so behutsam, dass er sich einfach fallen lassen konnte.

Kuba schlang die Arme um Sven und hob auffordernd die Hüften. "Bitte... mehr...", raunte er heiser.

Sven nickte leicht, dass er verstanden hatte, und beschleunigte dann seine Bewegungen.

Kuba stöhnte und kam Svens Stößen mit seinem Körper entgegen. Er war noch von der vorherigen Nacht aufgepusht und brauchte nicht lange ehe er kam.

Mit einem heiseren Laut kam auch Sven nur wenige Sekunden später. Dann ließ er sich erschöpft auf Kuba sinken.

Zufrieden und total erledigt schlang Kuba die Arme um Sven und schloss die Augen.

Auch Sven lächelte zufrieden, während er Kuba in den Armen hielt und ihn hin und wieder leicht auf die Schläfe küsst.

Die letzten Tage hatte er sich ziemlich Sorgen wegen der Vollmondnacht gemacht. Niemand konnte schließlich wissen, wie sich Kuba verhalten würde. Aber zum Glück war alles gut gegangen und Kuba war so entspannt und glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Endlich hatte er die drängendsten Probleme gelöst - auch, wenn sein altes Rudel es nicht gerne akzeptierte, hatte sich Kuba mehr oder weniger von ihnen lösen können. Das neue Rudel hatte ihn aufgenommen und in der Vollmondnacht gut über ihn gewacht.


End file.
